The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni
by Rocketlord6485
Summary: A story that follows an ambitious young man as he takes his first step into a world of many mysteries. However, there is no turning back when he crosses the villainous likes of a terrorist organization bent overthrowing the Pokemon League and controlling the world. NOTE: Please disregard any grammar/spelling errors, as I have yet to revise this entry in the series.
1. Chapter 1: Born With Choices

**(Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters are the property of Satoshi Tajiri, 4kids productions, and Nintendo. I do not own any of the rights. This Disclaimer goes for not only this chapter, but the ones to follow.)**

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 1: Born With Choices

"_We are born with choices. We are born as unique entities. Both Humans and Pokemon have a path set before them in this world where all beings thrive to uncover life's true meaning. But why can we not see it? Because the everlasting darkness has blinded our hopes, our dreams, and our destinies. You might even say we are being tested based on our personal justifications, instincts, and ability to decide. Yes, the power to decide the path set before us. Either way, the future is inevitable. We cannot foresee it because of the challenging darkness. . . yet we can instigate our goals with fearless ambition; this is what defines a hero. But if one wishes to walk the path of good, they must overcome their deceitful fears and avoid succumbing to evil. Some believe evil is a way of coping with life, as a way of understanding the whole concept of it. This misconception will only continue to emanate the world unless a true hero proves otherwise, without failing to resist the tempting hatred. No . . . without failing to combat this looming evil."_

-Clint Ketchum, Final Journal Entry

…...

Despite the fact that it was the tallest structure in all of Hoenn, Sky Pillar was incalculably distanced from the rest of the region's landmass. The vacant tower resided on an island, one casted out to the unpredictable tides of the sea's boundless body. Nightfall was imminent but the foggy winds were gravid with extreme potency, causing the ocean waters to shudder violently.

In addition to these pressing conditions, the _Night of the Black Moon _was at hand. At this time, like any other New Moon, the unilluminated portion of the Moon was facing almost directly towards Earth, so that the Moon was not visible to the naked eye. However, the only difference from the yearly lunar vanity was the unnatural powers it shed, according to the prophecy.

Metsuma was standing on the top of the ancient tower, looking out to the setting sun with his hands symmetrically entwined behind his backside. He seemed so absorbed in thought, and turned his head to the horizon as the last glimpse of sunset fell below the horizon. The evening weather conditions picked up. A cold harsh wind from the North blew with strength. But Metsuma looked beyond it all again, returning to his paradise, along with his world of riches and freedom that was bound to arrive soon enough. Meanwhile, the moon was unseeable, just to his liking. _"Tonight is the night.", _He thought pleasurably. _"All I need now . . . is Clint." _

Lightning flashed across the sky, this hurricane was inevitable, it was coming and the Hoenn Region was going to be hit hard. Just then, lightning struck somewhere on the lone island, and shook everything. The storm was right at the shore.

However, Metsuma did not stir until he could feel the the presence of his best friend. His eyes shot open and he smirked, deviously.

Just as the last of the storm clouds moved in, Clint sprinted onto the scene in sheer panic, calling out to Metsuma through the noisy winds that passaged between them. "Metsuma, what's wrong?", He cried out, a little too anxious to evacuate the turbulent weather. "You requested my presence, here specifically!"

Keeping his backside faced to Clint, Metsuma let the rain pour down upon him. "Do you know where we are, Clint?", He asked, almost comfortable with the lethal storm spanning over their heads.

Clint's eyes turned sharp, his mouth twisted. He was a bit taken aback by such a simplistic question. "Well . . . of course I know! This is the Sky Pillar!"

"Correct.", The other man said quietly. Finally, he spun around, flashing a sinister grin. "It's also the perfect spot to perform the ritual, undisturbed."

Clint's face went pale with horror, as he didn't understand the meaning behind Metsuma's words. "Ri . . . ritual?"

...

**10 YEARS LATER**

Anxiously, Giovanni peaked out the balcony window of his room, staring wondrously at the stars; The night sky was dark but the moon's glistening light sheltered Viridian City in a ray of shine. Giovanni had just turned 15 yesterday . . . and tomorrow would be the day he would receive his first Pokemon from the professor himself. His father would be proud. Proud of this first step into a world unknown.

"I hope I get a really strong one.", He whispered to himself, naturally appealed to the ideal of being the very best. "Of course I will. What am I worried about?" He was full of energy, to say the least. It was incredible that he would finally be leaving behind his home of oppressing memories. The time had come to escape his imprisonment and begin anew. He was ready for the world and the boundless wonders that inhabbited it! For the past five years he had been ready for this! _"And this time . . . she won't stop me from leaving . . ."_ Pushing his thoughts aside, Giovanni leapt away from the window and onto his bed. "_I have to get to Sleep", _He reasoned as he burrowed underneath his blankets. "_I'm not going to start my journey exhausted. I can't afford to." _

…...

Morning arrived and Gio awoke with his heart pounding anxiously. "_Today is it!"_ He hopped out of bed, hastily got dressed, and rushed downstairs! He couldn't even think about breakfast or showering! He just had to get to Pallet Town and receive his very first Pokemon! He opened the front door of his mansion . . . and standing in his doorway in front of him was Junior Professor Samuel Oak.

About 10 year's older than him, Sammy was the son of the famous Nelson Oak, Kanto's Regional Pokemon Professor. Gio and Sammy had been pretty close friends for quite some time now. Sam would always help Gio out with any his school work he was struggling with, or even spend time with him for the sake of good company. The young man was also a very wise mentor, having home-schooled the young Ketchum every other week for the past two years. It was the right thing to do, even though his father Nelson was a bit uneasy over the Ketchum Family. Sammy views, however, differed. In reality, Sammy was the only friend Gio really had, despite age.

Sammy starred at him irately with both of his arms crossed around the front of his white lab coat. "My father is pretty upset, you know. He told you to be in Pallet at precisely 8 AM this morning . . . and you weren't there!"

"What are you talking about? He said 10 AM!" , Gio retorted in a panicked toned. Had he really screwed up something as simple as timing?

Sammy merely shook his head. "10 AM? My father is already piled in work by 10 AM! Gio, I don't know why I vouch for you anymore."

Gio rolls his eyes as he fixed his shirt collar and straightened his spiky acorn-colored hair. "Well you wouldn't have to if you just told me why your dad hates me so much."

Sammy sighed and leaned on the door. The two glanced blankly at each other before Sammy began to speak again, trying to prevent the situation from becoming any more awkward. "Gio . . . Its not YOU he hates. Anyway, can we not talk about this anymore? Lets head back to Pallet together and maybe I can get my dad on his OWN good side."

Giovanni stretched and yawned for a moment . . . and then reluctantly agreed. "Ughhh fine. But if he starts scolding me, I'll be out of there quicker then a Quick Attack!"

"Oh, real cute." They both laughed. Sammy had to admit that his younger peer was the comical of the duo. He seemed to always get a kick out of turning serious matters into a pure joke. But was that possibly just a cover for something?

Gio quickly put his sneakers on and started for the door to regroup with his friend standing outside his mansion.

He was about to shut the door behind him . . . but Sammy objected. "Ummm, don't you want to let your mother know you're leaving?"

Again, Gio rolled his eyes. "Pshh, what does she care? All she does is hide in the basement all day. I'd be lucky to see her once a week."

"Oh . . . I see." Truthfully, this came as no shock to Sammy. Gio's mother was a very suspicious character. Only rarely would he encounter the high-profiled business woman because of her preference for isolation. He could only wonder . . . what could 'Mrs. Ketchum' be up to?

…...

Hours later, Rita Ketchum herself sat relaxed in her cozy chair. The laboratory/Office in the basement was dark, windowless, and cold. Corporate files and boxes, power generators, and tons of research papers scattered the room. Moving to Viridian City two years ago had been a major stress on her career. Keeping in contact with her lackeys, such as her top agent Zerelda Miyamoto, became an even more laborious chore. After all, If the law were to discover her 'Alter Ego', than her sprouting organization would immediately fall apart.

Suddenly, the phone began to ring. The housemaid upstairs, Paris, answered . . . then without a word, transferred the call to Rita's chamber below. She immediately reacted to the caller. "Hello?"

It was her despicable son, Giovanni. "Hey . . . Mom."

Rita became outraged. "What is it? I'm busy, you know, trying to work so I can afford to put food on the table!" . . . _"Unlike your father." _

"I know! I know! I just felt kind of bad about leaving without telling you first."

"Leaving?", Asked Rita in a stunned vocation, confused and thrown off. She had forbade the boy the step foot away from the manor. After all she spoiled him with, was he truly still more driven by the outside world?

"I'm calling from the Pokemon Center in Pallet Town. Sammy drove me here. I'm going to go see his dad and hopefully get my first Pokemon Today.", He boasted with pride. No longer would he cower in the shadows of her cruelty.

As expected, Rita grew even more annoyed. "Like I've told you countless times before; a Pokemon is the last thing you need right now! How about thinking about your own mother for a change and get a job, rather than wasting your time with this Pokemon Training nonsense!" Rita slammed the phone down on the receiver and groaned furiously. "_That Boy is pathetic as he is stupid. Just like his father. He knows so little." _She sat thinking for a moment in her unappealing bitterness . . . and then picked up the phone again, dialing another number. She would have to worry about her son's defiance later. Besides, now was the time to focus on work. After a moment's pause, she spoke into the phone against her ear. "Kade?"

"Yes my dear?" , Said the other voice with a very dainty, effeminate tone.

"I want to talk to you about project Rocket.", She spoke seriously.

"Oh really?", Kade questioned with great interest.

Rita paused for a moment as if having second thoughts. But after a few pondering seconds, she replied. "Indeed. When can we meet? When . . . can we ALL meet?"

…...

Following the warmhearted chat with his mother, Gio followed Sammy out of his car and towards the Pallet Town Laboratory, nestled atop a local hill. As they proceeded, he took a moment to espy his surroundings; the community was very old fashioned . . . and peaceful. He was comfortable with it. Mainly because it felt great to finally be away from his confining mansion after so many months of an isolation he cared little for.

When the time eventually came, Gio paused almost five feet from the laboratory entrance with a nervous expression.

"Gio, I was kidding about the killer Clefairy.", Said Sammy laughing, noticing his expression of fear.

Gio shook his head. "No, it's your father. I don't know if I can go in there. I mean . . . what if he's like really mad for my being late?"

"He's MY father, you know. And I'm still alive.", Sammy confirmed jokingly. "That should tell you something!"

Gio laughed to himself. "That's probably because you're the perfect child."

Sammy smirked, ruffling Gio's spiky brown hair. "No one's perfect."

His mind was made up. He wouldn't dare be in the presence of another individual who despised him. "I'm gonna head home . . . I'll be seeing yo-" Gio was immediately cut off in mid sentence as a girl rushed in front of them, knocking Gio over in the process. The girl spun around, dazed.

"Watch where you're going!", Gio angrily exclaimed, standing to his feet while grunting.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The worried girl said back to him. "I'm just in a rush, is all! Please don't be mad!"

Giovanni stood up to face her directly . . . and then suddenly, he felt more secure than he ever had in his life. This . . . this girl he was face to face with; she was stunningly beautiful, around13 years of age. Smooth white skin, luscious curly pigtails, and a cute but enchanting guilty smile. She was carrying a ton of heavy books as she struggled for balance.

"Oh umm don't worry about it.", He said embarrassingly while scratching his head. "Errh . . . can I help you with those books?"

She gazed at him blankly before coming to respect his sudden change of attitude. "Oh . . . really? That's so kind of you!"

Sammy immediately knew what Gio was trying to pull. "How come you never help me with my books, Gio?" He cut in, trying to be funny.

"With all the books you read, I'd be in an ambulance by now.", Chuckled Gio in reply to Sammy as he politely collected the smiling girl's belongings.

The three shared a laugh as they began to walk inside the laboratory. Gio began to wonder to himself: "_Did . . . did I just make a new friend already?" _He smiled to himself as he carried his new friend's books inside the building with great pride. While he should have be thinking about Pokemon, he couldn't stop thinking about . . . her. Turning to her briefly, he cleared his throat and managed an introduction. "By the way, I'm Giovanni and this is my buddy Sammy. You got a name?"

"Well of course." She enlightened with another delectable smile. "My name is Delia. Delia Rezumi."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

******(A/N:**Reviews would be MUCH appreciated. Thank you! Also, the opening scene is from a later chapter**, **which is why the writing style may seem a little bit more improved compared to the rest of the chapter.** And please be aware that this is the only chapter I went back and revised so far, so please try and tolerate the followup installments until you've reached the second story.********)**


	2. Chapter 2: It Begins

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 2: It begins

Giovanni Ketchum, Samuel Oak, and Delia Rezumi strolled into Nelson Oak's laboratory. Giovanni was greatly looking forward to receiving his 'super-awesome' Pokemon. But he was also fascinated by Delia, his possible new friend. The three paused once they reach the professor's living room. On a pink carpet were two couches and a table. To the side resided a computer and bookshelves. The room was completely empty of any beings though.

"Well . . .", Started Sammy. "I suppose my dad is upstairs in the study room. I'll go fetch him. You two love birds stay here." Sammy laughed with that final remark as he disappeared into a hallway.

"That's not funny Sam!", Giovanni Shouted. "We just met and already you're cracking jokes!"

Delia couldn't help but blush.

Another awkward silence occurred as the two teenagers stood blankly, trying not to meet each others gaze. "_Thanks a lot Sammy, you stupid jerk", _Gio thought to himself. He had never been alone with a girl. Because of this, he had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Umm . . . you can put my books down now if you'd like.", Suggested a hushed Delia after the uncomfortable quietness had exceeded it's limit.

"Oh of Course.", Stuttered Gio as he harshly dropped the books on the table. "Whoops."

"_Oh gee thanks.", _She thought sarcastically but still kept a casual smile. _"No need to be gentle or anything . . ."_

Gio knew he had to begin a conversation before the silent torment could grow worse. "So . . . do you live here in Pallet Town?"

Delia nodded. "I moved here not to long ago with my parents. They want to open up a restaurant and they thought a nice friendly town like this would be perfect to attract customers. My parents have owned a couple of restaurants around Kanto. They love the business."

"Oh that's pretty cool I guess. So what are you doing here at Oak's lab?"

"My parents want me to study here." , She continued. "They always say that if I want to handle the family business someday, than I have to have a good education and all that."

Gio was shocked. He wasn't used to the idea of parents that cared. "That's understandable."

Delia immediately followed with a question of her own. "What about you? Why are you here? Just spending time with Sam?"

"He and I are only sort of friends." ,Gio began to explain. "But, he's more like a mentor or tutor."

Delia giggled. "That's cute."

"_Why Did I say that?" _He thought. Finally, he decided to change the subject. "I'm actually getting my first Pokemon today."

She gave an impressed expression. "You're going to become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Yep. The world's strongest Pokemon Trainer and maybe one day a Gym Leader!", He boasted with pleasure. This was commonly his style.

"I'm so jealous!" She exclaimed. "My parents wont let me become a trainer . . . or a model."

"Why?", He asked.

She shrugged. "They think the whole idea might be implying something to perverted-"

"No, no, no.", He corrected. "I mean, why wont they let you become a Pokemon Trainer?"

"Oh . . . " She sighed. "They claim Pokemon Training is a waste of time and noneducational."

"That's pretty stupid.", Gio commented rudely.

But she wasn't in the least offended. "I know! But enough about me. I'm rooting for you Gio!", She cheered.

Giovanni smirked with embarrassment. "Thanks."

…...

Upstairs within the study room of the research floor, stood a puzzled Professor Nelson Oak. In front of him stood his identical son Samuel. They appeared to be arguing. The professor spoke first with a strict tone. "Stop vouching for that troublemaker!", Shouted the old man.

"He's not a troublemaker dad!", Samuel tried to convince. "He's just an average teenager like I once was!"

"Yes but was your mother wasn't a criminal?" ,He began. "Was she apart of a foolish group who sells Pokemon for profit? That's blasphemy!"

"His mom may be misguided but I believe he is ready to be on his own. I trust him. Come on dad.", Sammy pleased. "He isn't a bad child."

"Speak for yourself.", The professor mumbled back.

Sammy thought for a second . . .and then looked at his father treacherously after putting the pieces together in his mind. "You purposely told his mother to reset his alarm clock, didn't you? You didn't want him to start his journey!"

The professor turned back to face his son. "Though I loathe her, Rita Ketchum and I both opposed to the idea of Giovanni going through with this. I did what was necessary. You should be wise and follow my example."

"You're just impossible!", Sammy complained. "I hope you're happy for ruining the dreams of what could have been the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer,

The professor sighed as he looked out the room's open window. "Its not just his mother, Samuel. A Pokemon journey is a serious commitment. Giovanni is arrogant, impatient, and naive. He is not ready, regardless of his intentions."

Samuel had a point to make of his own. "Dad. When you first gave me Charmander, I was a bit skeptical as well. I didn't go far with my journey because I just wanted a friend by my side. Maybe Gio wants that also along with more. Everyone deserves a chance."

Professor Nelson Oak shut his wrinkly eyes. He reopened them minutes later and sighed again. "Very well. Under one condition. I want you to go with him and watch over him."

"But. . . . .But dad you need help here.", Sammy began to protest. "If I'm going to take your place someday -"

His father cut him off. "I'll manage. My students will give me a hand around here."

"Spencer is one of our top students. I'm sure he'll be of great assistance.", Sammy recommended.

The professor nodded. "Indeed."

"So . . . you're sure about me going?", He double-checked. This was all still a bit shocking.

The professor chuckled. "You're 25 years old, Samuel. I cant hold you back anymore. This will be a great experience for both you and Giovanni. Your knowledge on Pokemon will become handy at his expense."

Sammy knew this was true. "I suppose."

"Then lets head down stairs and give the boy his Pokemon, shall we?"

Samuel was surprised at his father's change of heart but he was also greatly pleased. Standing up to his father had become a life lesson. Maybe Giovanni would one day imitate that lesson to his mother.

…...

Giovanni was now wandering the building halls eagerly. Curiosity always did get the best of him.

Delia was a bit upset about this on the other hand. "We shouldn't be wandering into places we aren't allowed, Gio.", Cautioned Delia nervously.

"Yeah I know.", Said a laughing Gio. "But ironically I am."

"You're not funny! Now lets head back before we get in trouble."

Giovanni halted when he came across a giant white room filled with numerous shelves of Pokeballs. "Wow! Delia, check this out!"

Delia peaked into the room. "Oh yeah great. Now you're suddenly fascinated by a new love interest . . . 500 of them, actually."

He looked at her strangely. "What are you implying?"

she ignored him, regretting even mentioning it. "Nothing, now lets go!"

As the two stumbled to leave the room, they were stopped by Sammy and his father. Gio shrugged as the angry face of the professor glared down at him like a Spearow hunting its prey.

"Hey.", Barked Gio. This wasn't the best approach though and he knew it,

"Greetings sir!", Squealed Delia in a more courteous manner.

"Greetings sir?", Gio Mimicked. "You act like you've just met Charles Goodshaw."

"Shut up and be polite!", She snapped at him.

Sammy laughed and scratched his head. "Well Delia." He said happily. "Judging by the yelling and disappointment, I'd say you warmed up to Gio already."

"Unfortunately, I have." , She uttered while rolling her eyes.

"Well if you're all quite done-" Said the frustrated Professor. "I would like to give the young man his Pokemon."

"Finally!" , Said an overjoyed Gio. "So what is it? A Nidoking? A Golem? An Arcanine?"

The professor ignored Gio's rambling as he walked right past him and pulled a Pokeball from the nearest shelf. After examining it, he looked around the room. "I suppose you are wondering what this is?"

"I was curious professor.", Inquired Delia, casually.

"This is the Pokeball Storage Room.", Explained the Professor. "Samuel? Would you care to continue explaining?"

"Of course.", Sammy replied contently. "We keep all of our trainers' extra Pokemon either here in storage or out in the Coral. A trainer can only have 6 Pokemon in his or her party while the rest remain here to be taken care of by us."

Gio showed little interest. "Great whatever. Can I have my Pokemon now?"

Delia rolled her eyes again in annoyance. "Just be Patient!"

"That's impossible right now.", He hollered to her. "He's holding my super strong Pokemon at this very moment but is taunting me with pathetic questions!"

"Pathetic Questions?", Shouted the infuriated professor. "Pokemon Training requires serious knowledge and skill! You are the pathetic one for judging a Pokemon only by strength! You need to learn a lesson!" The professor grabbed a different Pokeball, examined it, and then smiled wickedly. "Perfect . . .", He whispered. "Here." He threw the Pokeball outward which a clumsy Gio had trouble catching.

"Finally!", Cried Gio as he prepared to unleash his Pokemon. This was the moment! This is where it would all begin!

But Sammy was a bit weary towards his father. "Dad? You didn't give him what I think you gave him, did you?"

Giovanni anxiously threw his Pokeball into the air and a ray of light bursted out as a small figure suddenly appeared. After a few moments . . . it was completely visible. "What!", Yelled the bitter teenager. "A Meowth?"

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .


	3. Chapter 3: The Path Ahead

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 3: The Path Ahead

Giovanni was furious. For the longest time he had been eager to begin his journey with a rare and powerful Pokemon. His personal hopes had collapsed right before his very eyes. He was left with an innocuous Meowth. "I don't want that weakling Pokemon!", Gio objected to the professor.

"That's a shame.", Responded the old man in a calmer mood. "I would have started you off with a Charmander, Bulbasuar, or Squirtle but I'm afraid I don't have them in stock." The professor was pleased with his decision. Giovanni needed to learn respect even for the simple Pokemon. "So what will it be Giovanni?"

Sammy spoke out before Gio could respond. "Gio . . . Meowth are actually a very friendly species of Pokemon. I know if you acquaint yourself with it, things will work out fine."

Delia, still standing in the corner silently, felt she needed to add something but because of her politeness, she resented the idea of speaking out of place.

After a moment of silence, Gio took the spotlight again. "A weak Pokemon like that probably has weak attacks. What can it even do?"

Sammy countered back with a quick reply. "Meowth can learn all sorts of attacks. After it evolves, you'll be amazed with what It can do."

"But what can it do now?" ,Gio asked impatiently.

"Perhaps a scratch attack?", Sammy suggested.

Instantly, Gio commanded his new companion "Scratch attack!"

Oblivious, The Meowth rejected his trainer and began to rub against Delia's leg. "Meeeow."

"Oh how adorable!" , Said a pleased Delia as she began to stroke the Pokemon's ear. "How could you be so crude to such a cutie?"

"I don't care about cuteness, Delia. I care about strength." Gio was becoming extremely upset. "This scratch cat is useless. It defied my orders!"

"I have heard enough of this nonsense!" , Shouted the professor. "If you refuse to accept my gift, then be on your way and don't come back. A true trainer must make a deep obligation to befriend, train, and love his or her Pokemon. A Pokemon can't be judged by strength, Giovanni. A Pokemon can only be judged by the strength of its heart and its love for others. Love is what keeps the world from breaking into chaos. Love is what connects humans and Pokemon alike. You are no trainer if you dislike your own Pokemon. Now you have a choice: Will you learn to make accord with this Meowth or will you turn your back on it?"

Though still disappointed about the situation, Gio eventually gave his final word on the subject after deep thought. "Fine. I'll take the Meowth."

…...

Rita Ketchum, a woman of secrecy, was now leaving her Viridian mansion to attend an important meeting, leaving the housekeeper watch over the residence in case Gio were to return. Her brat-child would not shut up about receiving his first '_Super Strong Pokemon.' _However, she did admire his lust for power. According to him, power could come only from Pokemon. That was only partially true from her point of view. Rita stood outside the mansion, wearing dark sunglasses with a briefcase in one hand. She waited fervently . . . until finally a helicopter came into view from the skies above. It soon landed in front of her residence. A man stepped out. He to was wearing a business suit with pitch black sunglasses that matched her own. The dark skinned middle-aged man had been a personal subordinate for Metsuma Rocket and his foundation for years now. His name was Kade Sorhagen, the Briskomy Company's regional administrator, company suck-up and investment idealist. He was also a Government Commissioner in which his position helped keep opposing politicians in there place . He shared only one thing in common with Rita and that was wealth.

Kade marched over and then paused before reaching for Rita's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it. "Madame, your helicopter awaits."

"Cut the routine Kade. We got serious business at hand.", She snapped in a serious tone, pulling her hand away from his persuasion. "Time is of the essence."

"But of course, my dear.", He responded seductively. Obviously, he was a sufficient admirer of her. "Boss Metsuma is looking forward to your arrival. He's arranging the meeting even as we speak, so you won't be the only guest invited."

The two boarded the helicopter passively and then took flight for Fuchsia City. It wouldn't be long before Rita would meet Boss Metsuma for the first time in person. Their distant relationship would finally mature.

…...

In the Research Center of Oak's Laboratory; Sammy, Delia, Gio, and his Meowth stood waiting for the Professor to return with Gio's Pokedex.

Gio was still trying to convince his Meowth to follow orders. "Come on use Scratch Attack! Pay Day! Anything!"

"Meow . . .", Yawned Meowth, smiling as he stretched his paws and made himself comfortable with a nearby couch.

"Oh come on. You're doing this purposely and it's not funny!", Gio was scolding. This Pokemon's refusal to obey frustrated him.

"I find it a bit funny." , Said Delia with an innocent smile.

Gio rolled his eyes and turned to Samuel. "I feel sorry that you and your dad are gonna be stuck with her in your class everyday."

But Delia revoked back. "I feel even sorrier that your Meowth is going to have to spend every minute with you!"

"Delia wins that one.", Exclaimed Sammy, trying to joke with two again.

"Of course, take her side.", Replied an annoyed Gio.

Delia politely gestured a thank you to Sammy as the two laughed.

"Actually," Sammy started. "I'm going with you, Gio. My dad seems to believe traveling would be great for the both of us. Knowledge for me. Company for you."

"Aren't you smart enough as it is?", Chuckled Gio. He had nothing against his friends but was still curious.

"Samuel, now I feel so sorry for you.", Delia pouted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Having to travel with him."

They laughed. Even Gio surprisingly. Then Meowth poked his ears up as he heard the Professor entering the room.

"Here is your Pokedex, Giovanni." , Nelson said as he handed him the unique gadget. "I doubt you will be needing it since Samuel is practically a walking Pokedex with all that I have taught him."

"Awesome.", Said Gio, fascinated by his new appliance.

"We'll be alright dad. I'm just a little more concerned for you." ,Sammy noted. "Can you run the class without my help?"

"Nonsense. Of course I can." , Rebutted the elder man. "I am a professor, afterall. It's my job, my life."

Sammy nodded in understanding.

The professor then turned over and faced Delia. "And perhaps you would like to join them, Delia?"

The perplexed school girl was caught off guard. "Oh no, sir. I'm here to register for your class tomorrow. I even brought the books you requested."

"You wont be needing those my girl." Said the smiley professor. "I think the best lessons a person can learn is in the outside world along with the different Pokemon, People, and cultures that inhabit it."

"Professor, it's a lovely offer . . .", Delia began. "But I doubt my parents would agree to it. My education is really important to them."

"I already spoke with them.", The Professor assured. "It took some convincing but I guaranteed them that this would be a wonderfully educational experience. I assured them that my son would supervise you both and they agreed, though a bit reluctantly."

Delia was shocked with excitement and nervousness at the same time. "So like a field trip . . . that's going to go for months on? Oh my goodness! This is amazing. I have to go home and pack my cloths, tell my friends back home, get my camera ready-"

Gio was blushing but covered it up with a quick remark. "And I thought things couldn't get any worse."

Before an argument could break out, the professor made one last request as he handed a backpack to Sammy. "Take this, son. It will come in handy for all of you. I packed Pokeballs, some snacks, a map of Kanto, and your sketch books."

"My Sketchbooks?" , Questioned Sammy. "A good idea dad. And thank you."

After a few more minutes of packing up some last minute things, the three headed for the door.

"Wait Gio, you cant leave Meowth behind!", Scolded Delia.

"Oh right.", Said Gio Carelessly. "I forgot." He turned towards the couch but . . . no Meowth in sight. "Umm ok? Where did he go?"

"I think I have a clue", Whispered Sammy while pointing to the ajar window.

Meowth had run away.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .


	4. Chapter 4: Top Cat

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 4: Top Cat

Rita's Briskomy helicopter soared through the skies over the cities of Kanto as delicate hours flourished interminably. Aboard the vessel was Rita Ketchum herself, along with Commissioner Kade Sorhagen. Both of them: special representatives and stock holders of the Briskomy Company. As Rita glared out the chopper window, grimacing at the sight of dozens of passing Pidgey, Kade loomed over with a bottle of Chablis and two wine glasses.

He sat himself in front of her as he poured her glass and handed it to her. "For you, Madame.", He said seductively as she grabbed her glass. "May we both have luck on the coming future."

As they were about to toast each other, Rita's expensive videophone began to flash from the hood above her head. She pulled the screen down, pushed the nearest button and an image of Professor Nelson Oak appeared.

"Mrs. Ketchum", The Professor began before noticing Kade. After a suspicious gaze, he continued. "I thought you would like to be informed that your son has received his first Pokemon and is about to begin his journey accompanied by my son and a young local resident here in Pallet Town."

This news only agitated Rita . . . yet she found herself curious. "You said about to begin?"

"His Meowth seems to have . . . run off and disappeared. Giovanni is out looking for it as we speak.", The Professor concluded.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Do not inform me of petty subjects such as this! Giovanni is only going to humiliate himself, getting involved with Pokemon."

The professor was furious now. "You are in no position to talk about humiliation! I have my suspicions about you but it's not my place to expose your secrets to the authorities. Leave that to your son when he discovers the truth behind Briskomy!"

"You don't scare me you foolish professor!", She rebelled at him. "Now I bid you farewell! And do not involve yourself in matters that don't concern you or things WILL get ugly!" And with that, she switched of the screen and downed her whole glass of Chardonnay. She sat there in sheer silence before returning her attention to Kade. "That foolish brat child of mine has defied me again. I warned him not to get involved with Pokemon training."

Kade leaned forward and whispered. "This could be bad for our cause."

"How so?", She questioned with new-found interest.

"Your husband was once a skilled trainer.", Kade explained. "He became the Pokemon League champion!"

"Skilled training does run in the family . . . unfortunately.", She sighed.

"The publicity your husband received jeopardized your position and commitment to our organization's secrecy."

"That's why I am no longer with him. That's why I resent Giovanni as a Pokemon trainer.", She explained.

"Exactly! That same situation could occur again!" Kade was trying to let out a point.

"We cant stop him, Kade." She sighed again, a little annoyed by his blabbering.

"Oh cant we?", He inquired deviously. "We have secret agents positioned near Pallet Town. As long as the boy's Meowth is already missing, why not take the opportunity to correct certain mistakes?"

Rita finally caught on to his proposition and revealed a smile. "It's risky but I suppose it's worth it."

Kade refilled Rita's glass and they toasted once more. "Here's to teaching your son not to disobey his mommy."

…...

Giovanni anxiously probed the streets of Pallet in search for his missing Meowth. "_What kind of Pokemon acts this way?", _He thought to himself. He had left his traveling companions behind at Oak's Lab so he could seek out his Pokemon faster . . . but no luck yet. He was growing angry and was nearing to quit his search. He wondered why he was looking for such a weak and disobedient Pokemon in the first place. He remembered Samuel once telling him that Meowth and Persian were nocturnal Pokemon. And since, nightfall would only be an hour away, his search would become far more difficult. Giving up seemed like the only option. He sat down on a nearby bench and pondered. He remembered his old friend Archer claiming that a Pokemon could never fully turn against its master. Could this be true?

Meanwhile, Gio's Meowth approached a lake not far from the laboratory. He began to swing his paw like a fish hook into the water. He wanted to play, but no response from any Pokemon beneath. He sighed and shut his feline eyes. The truth was clear: Meowth was lonely and disliked by his only possible friend. Night came and the depressed cat Pokemon just glared beyond the horizon as the Moonlight shot down upon his gloomy eyes. From far away, dark clouds were approaching and Meowth began to cry out, hoping for a new friend to pop out and play . . . but once again no response.

Giovanni could hear the call of a Meowth nearby. His Meowth? Possibly. He ran as fast he could down the hill until he reached lake Pallet. "Meowth? It's me, Gio! Just come back, OK? I'm . . . I'm sorry I resented you!" He turned to his right.

Slowly but surely, Meowth began to approach gradually . . . but paused when Gio had ceased talking.

Gio continued on. "I'm just afraid. Afraid that I won't be a strong trainer or even Gym Leader without a strong Pokemon. But I know now that no Pokemon is perfect. And no trainer is perfect either." He kneeled down as he reached his hand out to his approximating Meowth.

Meowth was about to lend his paw outward . . . when suddenly they were ambushed! Three Briskomy Businessmen and a local officer Jenny appeared. One of the men grabbed Meowth by the tail.

Officer jenny grabbed Gio by the shoulder while presenting handcuffs. "You're under arrest, young man.", She shouted disparagingly.

Gio was completely oblivious as to what was going on. "What? Why?"

"For stealing a Pokemon belonging to the Briskomy Corporation.", She snapped aloud.

"That's my Meowth!", Hollered Gio in defiance. "Give it back now!"

"Thank you Officer.", Exclaimed one of the men. "The Briskomy Company greatly gratitude's you and the law for sticking behind us through these depressing times."

"Thank you for reporting a thief.", Officer Jenny acknowledged. "No doubt he's working for Organization Torino. Those gangsters have gone too far now!"

Gio's head was spinning in the eons of bewilderment . . . but he had to object. "Organization what? No. I'm a starter Pokemon Trainer. That is my Meowth. I have proof!"

The officer let go of her hold of him. "Show me proof this instant if you know what's good for you!"

Gio reached into his pocket and grabbed his Pokedex. He tinkered with it until he finally found what he wanted. A male Pokedex speech function was activated as it began to read Giovanni's selection.

"**POKEMON TRAINER GIOVANNI KETCHUM FROM VIRIDIAN CITY. FIRST POKEMON RECEIVED: MEOWTH. RECEIVED AT NELSON OAK'S LABORATORY IN PALLET TOWN. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION STILL BEING PROCESSED."**

Gio turned off the gadget and placed it back into his pocket. "Believe me now?"

"That's proof enough for me." , Jenny began. She turned over to the Briskomy workers. "Would you three gentlemen care to explain?" It was almost as if she were pleased by these turn of events. Apparently, Briskomy and the authorities weren't so compassionate for each other after all.

After a minute of silence, the first man shed his suit to reveal himself covered in a cloaked hooded uniform.

The other two followed this soon after.

The leader ignited a Pokeball and hurled it at the Officer where a Gengar appeared. "Gengar, use hypnosis!"

Gengar's eyes flared red and officer Jenny instantly fell to the ground into unconsciousness.

Gio reunited with Meowth while the impostors were distracted. "You OK?", He asked his Pokemon nervously.

Meowth leaned up and licked Gio's cheek.

Gio smiled with delight and then turned his attention back to the impostors. "Get out of here you jerks!" , He taunted fearlessly.

"Hand over the Meowth and then we'll leave you be." , The leader snapped.

Gio was curious about their intentions. "What to you want with my Meowth?"

"That's confidential kid!", The second man joined in.

The first impostor rallied his Gengar. "Use Shadow Ball on that Meowth, Gengar!"

The dark ghost orb came flinging at Meowth who stood his ground in petrification.

"No!", Gio screamed.

But the Shadow ball hurled right through Meowth with no effectiveness. The Cloaked men were shocked with puzzlement.

"Of course.", Gio remembered, digressing back to his early teachings. "Sammy did say Ghost attacks were useless against Normal Type Pokemon."

Meowth was now taunting the Gengar by sticking his tongue out. "Meowy! Meow!"

The cloaked men grew impatient and threw a total of 8 Pokeballs into battle. Beside Gengar, appeared a Raticate, Pinsir, Poliwhirl, Spearow, Sandslash, and three Koffing.

Gio's mouth dropped as he hastily backed away, practically landing in the lake.

Meowth also grew frightened and hid behind Gio's leg.

"All of you!" ,Commanded the leader. "Teach the kid a lesson!"

All of the evil Pokemon rushed at Gio. He was scared for his life, downright terrified. "_Is this . . . really it for me?", _He thought to himself. If his thoughts were correct, then his journey would end before his very eyes could black out permanently. He glanced down at Meowth, still cowering behind his trembling Leg. He looked back up and to see the enemies drawing near. _"No . . . I wont let it happen." _Finally, his courage overtook him. To defend his Pokemon, he charged into action. Moments later, he clashed with the immoral group of Pokemon but instantly flew backward from Poliwhirl's Water Gun and Spearow's Gust. Nevertheless, his rage and determination pushed him to his limits as he back stood up and charged again.

The three goons were laughing as they watched Gio suffer.

Meowth was amazed at Gio's persistence. He never thought such a trainer would lay their own life down . . . for a Pokemon like himself.

One of the Koffing managed to evade Gio and headed to attack Meowth but Gio grabbed to Poison foe and threw it to the ground. The Poison Opponent exploded, sending Gio flying once more. Gio was in serious pain now. But he stood up again anyway and hurried into the fray once more. Moments later, the Storm clouds moved in. Rain went from drizzling to pouring, the moonlit sky was completely darkened, and matters just went from bad to worse. Gio was plunged to the ground from being tackled by four Pokemon at once while the rest crowded around.

"Meeeeeow . . ." Meowth couldn't take this any more. The scratch cat hopped into the air, focusing his attention on the lightning. As Gio shouted in pain, Meowth raised his paws as he absorbed a blast of lightning. After a moment of surging pain, Meowth directed a bolt of lighting at the destructive Pokemon. "MEOW!"

Gio barely opened his eyes to witness his Meowth using a Thunderbolt Attack on his harassers. The three men were now running scared. But the pressure from the Thunderbolt sent the evil Pokemon flying towards their masters. The dark foes and their Pokemon were then collided and blasted off beyond the storm clouds. Gio was relieved and turned to face his Pokemon that had just finished his attack.

Meowth fell to the ground, injured and fully paralyzed.

"Meowth!" , He shouted. He crawled over to his Pokemon and placed him tightly within his arm. "We'll be ok.", He whispered comfortingly before he began to feel his worn self become drowsy. "We'll be . . . ok." And minutes later, the two comrades were unconscious as the rain continued to pour down upon them.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	5. Chapter 5: Us Against The World

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 5: Us Against the World

Project Rocket was a plan proposed by Rita Ketchum to fully glorify the Briskomy Company by uniting it with its alter-ego. It was a plan full of risks and temptation. Metsuma Rocket, however, directed full attention and interest in it. All that was left was for the duo to meet in person. Rita glimpsed at her watch: 3 AM. Early for some . . . but Metsuma Rocket was always awake, contemplating ideas, investments, and company meetings. Behind his corporate alias, he was a most mysterious character. There was no denying this yet Rita found it somewhat attractive. After pondering a few more moments, she peaked out the window of the Helicopter to see Fuchsia City silently asleep within the night. The helicopter's course was heading for Briskomy Headquarters, a building strictly off limits to even the law itself. Briskomy was indeed a powerful influence. As the flight began to descend on a nearby landing platform, Rita stood up, ready to unite with old and new allies.

Kade could only smile at her enthusiasm. He to stood up.

After landing, Rita and Kade marched out of the vehicle and walked straight towards the oversized building. Four Security guards scanned the two executives for ID Cards. Then after a moment, they were allowed entrance. Inside were dozens of Business Men and Woman dressed elegantly for the occasion. Aside from them were a few suspicious looking figures completely uniformed in black jumpsuits with a giant white 'T' marked across the their chests. No doubt, these were agents of Torino. "Don't mind them my dear. They cant do any harm here.", Kade whispered.

Rita remained silent. She was hoping to encounter some of her old acquaintances but so far, no luck. "I suppose everyone else is in the Meeting Room?"

"Yes. So the same for us shortly.", Commented Kade, as he directed her with his pointer finger. "The Elevator to the left, my dear."

They entered the elevator after another security check and before they knew it, they were progressing downwards . . . Deep into the Secret Facility underground. The two eventually came to a halt before exiting the elevator. A double-doored room was straight ahead. Outside of it were another two security agents. After one last scan has been issues, they entered through. Rita took a big breath as she stepped into the dark meeting room. Inside was a lengthy table surrounded by many important executives of the Briskomy Industry, while the rest were Torino Officials. At the head of the table, sat Metsuma Rocket: the wealthy proprietor of Briskomy, who was also the Crime Lord founder of Torino. He was a middle-aged man with broad shoulders and facial hair to match his pitch black curly hair. He wore a fancy Tuxedo while holding a lit Cigar in his right hand. His left hand gently rested on the table. "So kind of you to join us, Rita.", He greeted in a rasping voice. "I have been greatly looking forward to meeting you in person." After one last smoke, Metsuma Rocket raised his finger at the two late arrivals. "Please, both of you take a seat."

Rita noticed her old assistant Miyamoto seated nearby. Though Rita had been her superior in the past, they had formed somewhat of a friendship. Rita hastily sat herself next to her former accomplice. "Well look whose here?", She whispered.

Miyamoto smiled contently. "Good to see you to, Madame."

After Kade had found his seat, Metsuma broke the silence. "My friends, I have called this meeting to discuss an important matter." He looked around at everyone to verify that all attention had been gathered and then continued. "Briskomy is at it's peak as one of the wealthiest and successful corporations in both Kanto and Johto. And Torino continues to divert the law and Briskomy's forces." It was comical really. Metsuma controlled both a luxurious corporation and a crime organization. While they secretly aided each other under his instruction, they also had to fake a rivalry which was one of the many methods to maintain their secrecy from the public.

Torino Admin Marcus Difo stole the attention. "Boss Metsuma, this conspiracy has been successful so far but we cant hold out like this forever. For one, the authorities could overpower us and Briskomy would fall apart. People would suspect a coup again as they had before. Both Briskomy and Torino are taking big risks!"

Metsuma nodded. "What other threats oppose us."

Kade answered to this. "The government is proposing to outlaw Pokemon Profit. That could really send Briskomy down the hole. We would go bankrupt or even lose our investments. Our stockholders and other supporters would be forced to resign along with you. We would lose all the fortune that we struggled so hard to achieve."

Metsuma pondered while rubbing his chin . . . then looked up at Rita. "Luckily for us, the lovely Rita Ketchum has proposed an idea to prevent such circumstances."

After a long exchange of mutters among those grouped around the table, Rita spoke as commanded. "It's quite simple. Briskomy is the wealthiest company in the world. Torino is the most successful band of criminals. Combine them . . . and you get one unstoppable Criminal Empire!"

Marcus outspoke against this. "We would be at war with the law and Pokemon Trainers alike!"

Rita shook her head while smiling. "But we would have nothing to fear. Strong criminals, Mafia Lords, Pokemon Poachers, standard Thieves, and professional overseas pirates would be our new customers. Briskomy is wealthy and currently above the law. Torino has its own military and useful resources. Briskomy alone couldn't handle the position, nor Torino. Sticking together and uniting our strengths would make us the most feared empire in the world!"

Miyamoto stood up. "I agree. It would be a successful operation, Boss Metsuma. And those who oppose us will either surrender or prepare to fight!" The former Torino agent was very outgoing, which was why Rita admired her and befriended her.

Everyone stood up and began to clap for Rita and Miyamoto. Kade blew a kiss and even Marcus gave an automatic thumbs up, despite his remaining doubts. Though Difo was never one to overlook things.

Then Metsuma stood up after another smoke and addressed his crowd. "It's settled. Once the preparations and arrangements have been made, Briskomy shall reveal its true colors. And Torino will rise beside it. Then when the time is right, we will unite!"

Everyone began to cheer and clap. Following this notion, the villainous crowd began to pass wine glasses around as Kade appeared with a bottle of Chablis. "Drinks all around, my fellow commodores!"

"Well spoken, Miyamoto.", Rita acknowledged, turning to her assistant.

"I try", Miyamoto replied as the two acquired their drinks.

After a few minutes of conversing, Metsuma gathered everyone's attention once again while holding up his glass. "I would also like to announce that I am resigning as Briskomy's head of operations."

Everyone immediately became silent.

"Marcus Difo is correct.", Metsuma admitted. "Torino needs a great deal of attention at the moment. I will simply tell the press that it is time for retirement. As always, they will not know of my position as Torino's leader. Consider the conspiracy still at large . . . temporarily."

Everyone began to mutter amongst each other until a company representative asked an interesting question. "Who will inherit Briskomy, sir?"

Metsuma tossed his cigar aside and continued. "Because I have no children or wife to succeed me, I'm handing Briskomy and its assets over to the corporation's strongest supporter. Rita Ketchum, Congratulations."

…...

Giovanni awoke panicked and sweating. He gazed around to find himself in a hospital bed. He looked down to find his chest bruised but nothing serious. His arm however was in a cast and his back was bandaged. He then turned to the clock beside him: 7 AM. Next, he heard a loud noise from behind. He quickly twirled around to find Sammy snoring while sleeping in a chair . . . but the sudden movement had pained his back. He let out a shriek. "Aghh!"

Sammy then woke up and rubbed his eyes. "You owe me money!" , The Young Professor screamed himself awake.

"What?", Gio suspiciously questioned.

"Sorry, I was having a dream about . . . . peaches." Sammy then changed the subject. "Gio, you're ok! How are you doing, bud?"

"Alright I guess." , Said Gio, stretching his arms.

Moments later, Delia came rushing into the room. She noticed Gio awake and then rushed over to him. "Gio, you're safe!" ,She said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him amicably.

"Oww!" , Gio panted in acrimony once she accidentally nudged his pain spot.

"Oh sorry. I'm just . . . . I was . . . Ughh, just don't scare me like that! I didn't sleep at all last night because of you!"

"Sorry" ,Gio remarked with a guilty smirk.

Delia nodded her head sarcastically and then revealed a beautiful smile as she placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

Gio blushed but then Sammy cut in. "The officer told us you stood up for Meowth. That was awfully brave of you."

Gio then suddenly remembered. "Wait! Where's Meowth! Is he ok?"

"He's had a good long rest at the Pokemon Center." Professor Nelson came walking in. Behind him was a young man, older than Delia but a bit younger than Gio. He had a long brown hair matching his narrow eyebrows. He was dressed in a formal sweater vest and was holding a single Pokeball.

"This is Spencer Hale, one of the Professor's top students." ,Said Delia as she dragged the shy newcomer over to him.

"Good to meet you Giovanni. I . . . took deliberately of retrieving your Meowth from the Pokemon Center.", Spencer alleged quickly as he handed over the Pokeball.

"Uhh thanks." ,Said a curious Gio as he reached for his Pokeball. He then summoned his Pokemon. Meowth Appeared. "Hey Meowth! Are we . . .friends now?"

Meowth instantly hopped on Gio's chest and began to cuddle up to him. "Meow!"

Gio laughed and hugged his new best friend. "Welcome to the team."

The nurse then walked in with a clipboard. "It's surprising really!" , She began. "You're recovering quite well and quite quickly."

"Great!" , Yawned Gio. "So can I go?"

The nurse giggled. "I'll just need a family member to sign the release forms."

Gio shrugged. "Oh well umm-"

"I'm his brother." ,Spencer cut in. "I'll sign."

"You're his brother?", Asked the nurse suspiciously.

"I wouldn't lie too you miss. They'll all vouch for me." He said while winking at the others.

"Oh . . . yeah!" , Began Delia as she started to catch on to what was happening. "Brothers . . . of course. They have a huge brothership going on . . . "

"Yeah." ,Continued Sammy. "I was practically blown away by their brotherly love!"

The professor was puzzled but then just nodded his head.

The nurse scratched her forehead but moments later, just shrugged it off. "Very well. I'll be right back."

As she walked away, Gio, Spencer, and Delia broke into laughter.

"Brothership? That's not even a word!", Said Gio, still trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, Shut up!", Giggled Delia. "I'm surprised she fell for it."

The professor shook his head disapprovingly.

Gio then returned his attention back to Spencer. "Hey thanks. That was pretty cool what you did back-"

Spencer cut him off. "It's no problem. Pokemon Trainers have to stick together, you know?"

Gio smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

…...

The group departed from the hospital. Delia ran home to pack the rest of her things, as the others parted for Oak's Lab. Upon arrival, Spencer and the Professor were left to say their farewells.

"My students should be arriving shortly, Spencer. If its not too much trouble, could I ask you to tidy up my study a bit before class begins?", Asked the Professor.

"Of course.", Spencer complied. It pertained to his chores as his most gifted pupil. Before heading in, he turned over to Gio and Sammy. "Well guys, I hope you have a safe journey. It was nice to meet you, Gio."

"Same here.", Gio responded. He didn't know what else to say.

Sammy then shook Spencer's hand by surprise. "It won't be long before I'm the professor in charge, Spencer. I hope you're prepared."

Spencer laughed at this. "Of course." Spencer then kneeled down and scratched Meowth's ear. "See ya around little guy."

Meowth purred with pleasure.

Spencer then stood up and departed while waving a final goodbye.

The professor then intervened. "You both have a long journey ahead of you. I do hope you are ready for this."

"Far more than ready.", Said a satisfied Sammy.

"Then I suppose this is goodbye.", Nelson grumbled. He shook both of they boy's hands casually and then without a word, he headed back to his Laboratory.

"Not very affectionate . . .", Remarked Gio. It wasn't his place to do so.

"_You're one to talk_", Thought Sammy.

"Hey guys wait up!", Shot a voice shouting from behind. It was Delia, dragging two huge suitcases along with her.

"What's all that?" , The two asked simultaneously.

"My cloths of course." She was awfully casual about this.

Gio grew annoyed. "We're supposed to travel light."

"But ironically I'm not.", She snapped back.

Gio smiled and then beamed his gaze at the horizon. Behind him stood his two new friends and his first Pokemon. Despite the ordeal that had occurred the day before, he was not about to give up on anything. Whatever challenges he would face ahead, he was prepared. "Let's go, guys."

"Its about time." ,Sammy boasted. "I could do without any more hold-ups."

"Hey wait! Help me with my bags!", Shouted Delia to the others walking ahead.

"Travel light!", Gio shouted back at her. He was right of course but it no longer concerned him.

"Ughhh fine!", Delia quickly gathered a pile of cloths and chased after her new companions.

As the Three and Meowth jaunted into the sunrise, Gio suddenly remembered one last matter to be taken care of. He leaned down and scooped up his Pokemon. "If we're gonna be best pals then you won't be needing this." Gio grabbed Meowth's Pokeball with his other hand and chucked it into a bush. And with that, the three walked far beyond view until completely vanishing from human eyes.

With no one in sight, a dark figured loomed over the lone bush. It grabbed Meowth's Pokeball and then mysteriously, the figure disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .


	6. Chapter 6: From Doom to Broom

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 6: From Doom to Broom

After filling out some crucial paperwork to finalize her promotion to head of Briskomy industries, Rita Ketchum and Metsuma Rocket toasted each other with their glasses of wine in a dark private office beneath headquarters.

"Congratulations once again Rita." , Said Metsuma, a bit too gleefully.

Rita returned a smile as well. "The task you have given me was well . . . I must say unexpected, boss Metsuma."

"Unexpected but necessary, Rita.", He corrected. "You're are now at large and in charge."

"And rich!" , Rita chuckled maniacally. The two laughed. Rita then finished her glass then shook Metsuma's hand. "With the contract signed, I should be on my way."

Metsuma grabbed her wrist. "So soon? Why not stay for another glass?"

"_Incredible!"_ , Rita thought. "_Is he seriously trying to take advantage of me?" _Sheimmediately came to her senses then continued to struggle away. "I'd rather not. Goodbye Metsuma." She rushed out the door without another word. She made her way to her personal Bedroom. Kade in Miyamoto stood in front of the door. She could instantly tell Kade had been drinking. "I'm in no mood Kade. Go crawl back to your rat hole."

"That's such an amazing offer.", said Kade obliviously, as he stumbled to the ground.

Rita ignored her unconscious henchmen and led Miyamoto into her room.

"Should we have left him?", asked Miyamoto.

"Kade's like a boomerang, Miyamoto. He always comes back.", Said Rita as she closed the door behind them. "We need to talk. I think Metsuma is flirting with me. What nerve!"

"Oh I highly doubt that."

Rita glared at her with suspicion.

"I didn't mean it like that!", Panicked Miyamoto. "I simply meant-"

"It's all right Miyamoto. He obviously promoted me to get closer to me. After all, I am a charming woman." Rita boasted as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"And he's a charming man.", Miyamoto commented back.

"Not to mention wealthy!", Rita sighed with delight. "But enough about that. Was there something you needed?"

Miyamoto pulled out a fax and slowly handed it over in Rita's direction. Rita however just shoved it away. "Please no more Paperwork. I have a big day tomorrow with the press so I need to acquire my beauty sleep."

Miyamoto quickly explained. "No paperwork, Madame. More like a proposition that Kade had come up with . . . before he became . . . . inebriated. I was quite fond of the idea actually."

"Idea?", Questioned Rita. "Explain."

Miyamoto then stood up and paced around Rita as she began to clarify the proposition to Rita's comprehension. "Pokemon profit is on the verge of termination."

"I think that was already established back at the meeting.", Rita uttered insultingly. "All we can do now is quickly assemble the preparations needed to unite Torino and Bris . . ."

"It could happen quicker then we thought!", Miyamoto cut in. "The government wishes to seize Briskomy sooner than expected. They just want to satisfy everyone and investigate the corporation as soon as possible to prevent more Trainer protests."

"Fools!", Shouted Rita. "Kade is government Commissioner! He should use this Political nonsense at the benefit of all of us!"

"Well you are now head of Briskomy and Metsuma is counting on you.", Continued Miyamoto. "What you need to do is suck up to those protesters and the other oppositions so you may express your concern for Pokemon. You could prove yourself a dedicated Pokemon lover. It would settle down those protesters and buy us more time to fuse Torino's assets with Briskomy."

Rita yawned "I don't care for Pokemon. I assumed you were aware of that from the many occasions you have worked for me."

"Put on an act."

"I suppose . . . but how can I publicize myself at greater lengths then just simple Pokemon training?" Rita was a bit concerned for where this idea was heading.

Miyamoto tapped the fax. "Gym Leader."

Rita's mouth dropped. "Gym Leader?"

"Of course.", Her loyal agent continued. "Torino disposed of the Viridian Gym Leader under the orders of Marcus . . . I asked him to do so. We were running out of options."

Rita rubbed her face. "Can anyone just become Gym leader?"

"You're one of the wealthiest women in the world now. Plus you have had Pokemon training experience. It shouldn't be a problem.", She assured Rita. "After all, we have been able to keep the authorities in line."

Rita then sighed. No other options were available. She had to do what had to be done. "Fine, I'm in."

…...

"Hey Sammy? You think the law found those impostors that attacked me and Meowth?", Gio asked randomly.

"Meowth's thunderbolt may have just finished them off.", Sammy replied jokingly. "Well, we can only hope."

"That would be pretty awesome!", Gio said out loud. He obviously liked the idea of 'kicking butt.'

Delia rolled her eyes. "What is it with boys and their fascination with fighting and death?"

Gio ignored her. His attention turned to a sign saying **'WELCOME TO VIRIDIAN CITY'**.

"We're home!", Remarked Gio as he pet Meowth. He shoveled his cat Into his arms as he ran for his Mansion. Despite his view on her, Gio did want to introduce his Mother to his first Pokemon.

His friends were trying to keep up with him. "Wait up!"

Gio rushed passed his street and through the mansion gates then into his home. "Mom?"

No answer.

"MOM?"

"I don't think she's around Gio", Panted Sammy who had finally caught up with him.

"Of course she's not . . . "

Meowth was suddenly distracted by something else and ran off.

Gio and Sammy ran after. "Hold up Meowth! Where are you going!"

The feline paused as it stumbled across a strange Pokemon holding a broom. Meowth's eyes widened and it ran back to Gio on the double.

"Wow!", Shouted Gio glancing at the weird figured creature. He pulled out his Pokedex. The Voice Dex began speak.

**JYNX, THE HUMAN SHAPED POKEMON. IT LOVES TO MOVE ITS BODY IN A DANCE LIKE RHYTHM. IF ENRAGED, IT WILL UNLEASH ITS INCREDIBLE PSYCHIC POWERS.**

"Incredible Psychic Powers? My type of Pokemon. Meowth lets capture it!"

But Meowth was now cowering behind Delia who had just now caught up with the two. "What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"One I'm going to capture as soon as Meowth man's up and fights."

Meowth shook its head and hopped into Delia's Arms frightened by the disfigured Pokemon. "Meow . .Meowth!

Gio shrugged rolling his eyes then put away his Pokedex. "Fine I'll fight it myself!"

"Gio, don't be brainless!" Delia shouted as she backed away. Samuel hid behind her. "Go stop him Sam!"

"No . . I'm fine right here", He replied guiltily.

Gio charged as the Dancing Pokemon. 3 ft, 2ft, 1 ft, BAM! The Jynx has whacked Gio in the face with its broom.

It began to dance and taunt him as Gio fell directly to the floor. "JYNXXX! Mwahh!"

Delia giggled. "Wow it didn't even use an attack. It . . . just hit you with a cleaning object."

Gio was irritated now. He stood up and summoned a Pokeball. "I'll just do it the the old school way!" He threw the ball but surprisingly it just bounced off. "What? How is that Possible? It didn't even try to capture it!"

"That's because it already belongs to another trainer.", Came a voice from far behind. Gio recognized the voice. He twirled around to see his house keeper Paris approaching. She was about 24 , very tall with red hair wearing a maids attire. She was also devastatingly pretty. "Master Giovanni, you really shouldn't lose your temper like that.", Paris scolded.

"Master Giovanni?" , Whispered Delia to Samuel.

Samuel nodded. "Well, he is quite wealthy."

Gio turned back to the Jynx. "I didn't know you had a Jynx, Paris."

"This Jynx . . . ehh . . . was given to me as a present from my Sister. I told her how I needed some extra help around here so she trained this Jynx to Cook, Clean, Ect."

Delia was amazed. "A Pokemon to help with household tasks? That's brilliant!"

The group moved to the kitchen. After proper introductions and the explaining of recent events, Gio began to question his mother's whereabouts.

"She's away on extremely important business.", Snapped Paris, a little too casually. "But I'm sure she would have hurried to the hospital as soon as she could have if she had been aware of your predicament, Master."

"_Yeah Right" _,Gio though sarcastically.

Paris served lunch to the trio and some Pokemon food to Jynx and Meowth who still remained distantly apart from each other.

"Excellent Soup!", Samuel complimented.

Delia began to stir her soup carelessly. "Yeah but . . . if I might add, it could use some simmer."

Paris glared at her suspiciously. "Huh?"

Gio laughed as Sammy choked on his food then covered up for Delia. "She didn't mean that in a dire way! You see her parents are in the restaurant business and it's in her nature to be a bit fastidious about food. From what I have been told, she is an amazing cook herself."

"_That remains to be seen", _Thought Gio.

"Yeah nothing horrible! But don't worry Ms. Paris. I'll lend you a few recipes before we head out.", She added as if unconcerned for her the mockery she had implied.

Sammy spat out his soup and shook his head with discomfort while lipping a 'WHY?' to Delia.

Gio tried to change the subject himself. "So Paris? Is Jynx just for cleaning or do you ever train with it?"

"Oh Master Giovanni.", She chuckled, trying to avoid any further info of her Pokemon. "You want to battle me don't you?"

"Well yeah. My first actual Pokemon Battle.", He said while seeming down at his Meowth, still paranoid by Jynx and not taking its eyes off it.

"I suppose I could use the training so of course. Let's head out back when you three are finished."

…...

The backyard was humongous with a pool, giant patio set, and a garden that stretched almost beyond view. In an open field, Delia stood on the sidelines beside Sammy who was nominated to referee the battle. "The battle between Giovanni Ketchum and Paris . . . Well I'm afraid I don't know her last name . . .Is about to start. Let the battle Begin!"

"If we're going to battle you can't ever tell your mom about this Master. She will fire my butt if she finds out!", Shouted the housekeeper. _"Not that I wouldn't mind . . ."_

Gio laughed. "You know me better!"

Both combatants' eyes met. Giovanni was about to ensue his first Pokemon Battle!

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Behind Briskomy

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 7: The Truth Behind Briskomy

The 1 on 1 battle between Giovanni and Paris was about to commence. After Sammy announced the battled to begin, Gio immediately knew he only had 1 Pokemon to choose from.

"I choose Meowth!", Shouted Gio.

His smiley cat Pokemon sprang from behind with its claws exposed. "Meow!"

"Then I select Jynx!", Paris yelled back.

Immediately, Jynx teleported in face of Meowth who was now shaking with fear. Jynx bent down and presented a giant smooch on the Cat's head.

"MEOW! MEOWTH!", It shrieked as it scrammed out of the battle and onto a nearby tree to hide from view.

Gio's hands grew into fists as he ran towards the tree. "Meowth stop being a coward! Get down and show me you truly are a strong Pokemon!"

Meowth pretended not to notice.

Paris giggled while shaking her finger. "Your Meowth seems to be very shy around other Pokemon, Master Giovanni."

"Be kind, Gio.", Delia advised. "He's just a little fellow after all."

Gio rolled his eyes then began to climb up the tree. Finally he reached Meowth's branch. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just that this I my first battle." Meowth began to listen to Gio. "How about if you at least try to overcome your fears, I'll try and work on my temper. Deal?"

"Meow! Meow!" Meowth leaped off the tree branch and sprang back into the skirmish.

Gio quickly followed. "Yeah that's the spirit, Meowth! Now lets show them our true power!"

Samuel raised his hand. "Now let the battle really begin!"

Gio made the first move. "Meowth, use your fury swipes!" Gio had studied up on Meowth's attacks on the way to Viridian. He knew exactly how his strategy was going to play out.

"Not so fast, Master Giovanni. Jynx! Engage Double team!"

Jynx suddenly multiplied into dozens of illusions, all of them taunting Meowth.

The feline Pokemon was very confused as the copies moved closer.

"Wow, what a confusing move . . ", Delia whispered nervously to Sammy

"Yes but a smart move at that, Delia. Paris seems to know what she's doing. Gio may be in for some surprises after all.", He commented back to her.

"Meowth, jump out of there quickly!", Commanded Gio.

Meowth leaped into the air and away from Jynx and its illusionary copies.

"Jynx, regroup and use lovely kiss!" , Shouted Paris.

The Double team subsided and Jynx began to charge at Meowth while puckering its lips.

"Not gonna happen! Screech now Meowth!", Gio instructed.

As Jynx drew closer, the trembling Meowth let out a loud shriek.

Jynx halted and covered its ears with annoyance.

"Come now Jynx, snap out of it!"

"Now is your chance Meowth. Thunderbolt!", Yelled Gio, desperately.

But Meowth just stood there, puzzled.

"What?", Gio shouted angrily.

"Gio, he probably hasn't completely mastered that attack yet.", Samuel informed. "Quick, try something else!"

"OK then a try fury swipes again!", Gio commanded.

Meowth ignited its cat claws and began to swipe at Jynx who had now snapped out of its daze.

Paris wasn't giving up yet. "Ice punch!"

Jynx quickly landed a freezing cold ice punch at Meowth and sent it hurling backwards.

"No!", Gio panicked.

"Finish it off with Psychic!", Paris commanded, satisfied with the turn of the tables.

Jynx's eyes and hands turned bright purple. Slowly Meowth was being lifted off the ground with no will over its body.

"_There has to be something I can do…", _Thought Gio. Then he rapidly remembered his former strategy. "Screech again, Meowth!"

Meowth squealed to the top of its lungs and Jynx abruptly lost its concentration.

"Give it all you got with Hidden Power Attack, Meowth!", Gio shouted with assurance.

Meowth's body began to glow before unleashing several swirls of bright energy at Jynx.

The Humanoid Pokemon stooped to the ground.

"Finish it with fury swipes, Meowth!"

Paris had only one option left. "Perish Song!"

Jynx lightly began to sing a calming melody as Meowth swiped at it. Jynx then stopped the tune and fainted.

"Yeah, we win!", The teen rejoiced with excitement.

"Unfortunately not, Master Giovanni.", Declared the self-assured Housekeeper.

Gio turned back to see that Meowth had fainted as well. "No . . . "

"And to think I was going easy on you, Master Giovanni. Oh well. Theres always next time I suppose."

…...

At the Pokemon Center, arrived Gio and Sammy. Delia decided to stay with Paris and _teach her how to Cook proper food._ Gio was silent and agitated as he carried his Pokemon to the front counter.

"Don't worry Giovanni, we'll have your Meowth feeling better in a jiffy!", Exclaimed Nurse Joy as she carried Meowth to the back.

"Thanks . . ", Sighed Gio depressingly.

Gio and Sammy then sat down around a small table. Gio was drooping from his loss.

"Don't feel bad, Gio. Meowth knew you did your best.", The Young Professor tried to comfort.

"Its not just Meowth!", He yelled back at him. "I lost my first Pokemon Battle."

Sammy shrugged. "Technically it was a draw."

"Yeah I guess.", Said Gio, a little more calmer. "We'll just have to work harder. Meowth is pretty good at battling I'll admit . . . when he's toughened up."

"That's the spirit bud.", His mentor told him while patting his back.

"Turn the volume up!" , Shouted a nurse to a trainer near the Television in the corner.

Sammy and Gio joined the crowd of Trainers and nurses swarming around the Television. It was a news update . . . breaking news.

A reporter appeared on the small screen. "Just 10 minutes ago, outside of Briskomy Headquarters in Fuchsia City; Metsuma Rocket announced his resignation as head of The Briskomy Corporation, stating that it was time he had retired and settled down. The Company and its assets have been handed down to Rita Ketchum, a former executive and stockholder of the corporation.", The reporter stated automatically.

Gio's eyes widened and mouth dropped as he unbelievingly continued to stare at the screen.

A playback appeared of the Press Conference. Metsuma Rocket was at the Podium. "-time as Briskomy's director has come to an end my fellow citizens. I leave everything to my greatest supporter, Rita Ketchum. She has plans to keep our Pokemon safe from Torino! She has plans to satisfy all our company's consumers and to aid our political allies in the senate to ensure a safer society for everyone!" Applause emerged as Metsuma left the Podium to make way for Rita Ketchum. She approached the podium in her pride while raising her arms in the air to silence the audience. "It is . . . with great honor that I take the position as head of the company. I adore Briskomy. I adore Pokemon. I adore this privilege to continue my success at greater lengths. A can assure everyone that the corporation is in good hands!"

The playback ended. The reporter reappeared. "Rita Ketchum has also announced that she will be filling in as the Viridian Gym Leader; whose previous leader had mysteriously disappeared 2 days ago. We'll have more on this later. In other news, 2 Torino agents disguised as Briskomy -" But the rest of the report was cut off by the angry viewers crowded around who began to mutter amongst themselves about the news bulletin.

"_Gym Leader? She Hates Pokemon!"_, Gio thought.

"Just because she's a rich snob, doesn't mean she can be gym leader!", Whispered one trainer.

"What's happened to the world?", Shouted another.

"Just stop Pokemon Profit already!", Snapped someone else.

Gio and Sammy returned to their abandoned table.

"Well . . . congratulations, Gio.", Sammy remarked, unable to reveal any sort of honesty.

"For what? This just means she's gonna be even more busy! And what's with her becoming Gym Leader? Somethings just not right!" He said with an infuriated tone. He then slammed his head into his folded arms.

Delia came rushing in. "There you guys are! Gio, I saw the news! This must be great for you and your mom . . ."

Sammy elbowed her lightly while Gio had his face in the table.

Delia then just sat down and knew to shut up.

Gio lifted his face then sighed. "I don't see what the big deal is about Briskomy. What is it anyway?"

Delia looked confused. "You don't know what your mom does for living?"

Gio shook his head. "Not exactly. I asked her once but she just said to stop asking questions and get out of her sight."

Delia frowned. "Oh . . . I'm sorry."

After a long silence Sammy spoke randomly. "You really want to know about Briskomy?"

Gio reluctantly nodded.

Sammy then cleared his throat as he began. "It's a company that was founded by Maria Briskomy. After she passed away, her late husband Metsuma Rocket inherited it. Briskomy uses its own resources to capture wild Pokemon then sell them to heartless buyers for profit. The stronger the Pokemon, the more money its worth. My dad never liked this because he went under cover some years ago and discovered that they were stowing away Pokemon in cages until they could be sold."

Delia shrieked. "That's horrible!"

Gio was listening with great interest.

"Briskomy was a strong foundation back then so my dad couldn't tell the law or else the authorities would arrest him for eavesdropping on the Company's private affairs. But even so, they wouldn't believe him if he had done so.", Sammy continued "Some local friends at Pallet though did begin to suspect something about Pokemon abuse after hearing my father's points. This later came into play with the conspiracy theory that occurred a couple years ago."

Delia cut in. "My parents told me about that."

Sammy nodded. "Well at one point a few years after Briskomy's formation, Pokemon belonging to trainers began to mysteriously disappear. The trainers and the other populace whom were suspicious began to point fingers at Briskomy because it was around that time that the growing company was obtaining stronger Pokemon than usual. The government charged Briskomy for both Pokemon theft and abuse."

Gio was still curious. "Well why didn't the company shut down then?"

Sammy started again. "Because a few months before Metsuma rocket was put on trial, a group of elite Pokemon thieves revealed themselves as Organization Torino and claimed that they were the ones stealing Pokemon from trainers. They said they would continue to kidnap owned Pokemon unless the government met their demands. And with that, the charges towards Briskomy were dropped. And so, the corporation remains at large, but this time, as a mysterious but powerful influence over the regions. "

Gio was beginning to understand, wishing he could have investigated his mother at some opportunity . . . if there had been one.

Delia still had questions. "Then why are people still angry?"

Sammy motioned back at the arguing crowd. "Because some protesters still believe there's some sort of secret connection between Briskomy and Torino. A month ago, several people petitioned for the senate to order an investigation on Briskomy Headquarters to prove if some sort of Pokemon abuse existed. To prove if the theories behind the conspiracy were correct. The senate agreed but did not express an actual date of inspection. Why? Because Briskomy executive Kade Sorhagen is government commissioner and has strong connections in the senate; Another suspicious matter. Now protesters and other supporters alike are playing the waiting game."

Gio cut in this time. "Officer Jenny said something about Torino back at Pallet. That's when those guys dressed as Briskomy workers attacked me and Meowth."

The young professor rubbed his chin. "Indeed . . .I'm still a bit curious about that myself."

Nurse Joy then appeared holding Meowth. "Your little friend is feeling much better!", She informed, handing him over to Gio.

"Thanks.",Gio said back.

"Have a nice day!", She said walking back to the counter.

Gio held up Meowth.

The poor cat seemed a bit down and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm not mad. It's not like we lost. You put up a great fight!"

"Meowth! Meeow!", The feline cried cheerfully.

"Thank goodness he's feeling better!", Exclaimed Delia in relief.

Sammy stood up and stretched. "Well you two, I suppose we should be on our way."

"Where to?", Asked Delia "Viridian Gym?"

Gio shook his head. "No leader right now. I have a feeling my mom won't be back in town for a while so waiting is just stupid."

"But by the time we get back here, she may not even be gym leader anymore." , Delia informed him.

"Let's hope.", He remarked silently.

But she heard and was deeply concerned.

"I left my bag by the counter. I'll be right back, guys.", Sammy said before walking off.

Delia then placed a hand on Gio's shoulder and stepped him aside. "Gio . . . if you need someone to talk to then please let me know. Somethings going on. I can just tell. So please? I don't like seeing you depressed."

Gio was silent then nodded. "Yeah, alright."

Sammy returned with his bag and a map in his hands. "The next gym nearest to here is in Pewter City."

Gio cracked his fingers. "Then let's head for Pewter so Meowth and I can obliterate that Gym Leader and his weak Pokemon!" Meowth grinned to his master's words and jumped upon on his shoulder.

Delia giggled. "Obliterate? That's a big word for you."

The three laughed and headed out of the Pokemon Center. They passed the Viridian Gym and stopped at Gio's mansion once more to say goodbye to Paris and Jynx. Then the trio and Meowth headed out of Viridian City and into the Viridian Forest . . . where Gio's next Pokemon would await him.

…...

After Gio and his friends were finally gone, Paris sighed as she entered the Mansion kitchen and pulled out a Walkie Talkie. "He's gone. I think I'll excuse myself for the day since I wont be needed." This was sarcastic of course. She put away the talkie and speedily removed her Housekeeper uniform to reveal a new attire. "My work here . . . is finished."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .


	8. Chapter 8: Forest Exchange

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 8: Forest Exchange

Four hours of traveling through the Viridian Forest was already more than enough for Delia to handle. Bug Pokemon appeared at every turn, strange noises would lurk deeper within the wild, and getting lost seemed to be easier then catching a weakened Pidgey.

"Sam, I thought you were following the map. Where are we?" , Delia Complained with her arms hunched over.

"The Viridian Forest I believe.", He answered sarcastically.

"Oh hahaha funny.", She mocked.

"Come on guys.", Said a motivated Giovanni. " We can make it out of here. We got a strong Pokemon trainer, A reliable professor, and . . . . a good cook?"

Delia rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks. That doesn't make me feel like a loser."

"Meow! Meowthe!", Meowth mused as he frolicked ahead of the three with curiosity.

Sammy took advantage of the opportunity. "Well how about a poem to lift our spirits?"

"_Oh please no!", _Gio thought to himself.

Sammy began.

"**Trapped in the forest without a clue, **

**while meeting strange Pokemon old and new.**

**Our journey has taken a challenging turn,**

**But it gives us a chance to observe and learn.**

**After escaping this mysterious maze,**

**We shall celebrate our triumph, in several ways."**

Delia clapped. "That actually wasn't bad! The ending could have been better though."

Sammy laughed. "I suppose I'll work on it a bit more."

Suddenly a strange creature flew past the youths. As the startled group watched, the creature managed to crash into a tree in the process of its rampage

Gio scuttled over to the wounded being. "Look at this thing! I think it's a Scyther!"

Sammy rushed over to the wounded Pokemon. "A Scyther in the Viridian forest? That's unheard of!"

Gio pulled out his Pokedex.

**SCYTHER, THE MANTIS POKEMON. IT MOVES AT INCREDIBLE SPEED AND SHREDS IT'S ENEMIES WITH ITS RAZOR-SHARP SCYTHES. IT VERY RARELY SPREADS ITS WINGS TO FLY.**

"Rarely spreads its wing to fly?", Question Gio. "Not this one. Looks pretty powerful to me."

Sammy rubbed his chin disapprovingly. "Yeah, despite heading straight into a tree."

Delia cut in. "Guys, it's wounded! Help it, while I cook it something to eat."

"SCYTHER!", It cried. The mantis sprang up and immediately flew away deeper into the forest.

Gio shot up and chased after it leaving his friends behind. "Wait!"

Sammy was still confused. "What is a rare Pokemon such as a Scyther doing here in the Viridian forest?"

Delia just shrugged casually. "I don't know but it was rather rude . . . rushing off after I offered it a nice meal."

"Hey look!" , Gio yelled up ahead.

Samuel noticed Gio pointing to a horde of Kakuna, dangling from a tree. "Gio I would stay away if I were you. They could evolve at any moment."

"Relax." ,Gio assured him. "I don't need a weak Pokemon like that anyway. What I want is that Scyther."

Meowth however was fascinated by the strange creatures. He began to swipe at it like a ball of string.

"No Meowth! Don't!" , The three shouted.

It was too late. The hard shelled Pokemon awakened and began to glow brightly. After a few moments, they had fully evolved into a swarm of Beedrill. Gio needed to take caution. He pulled out his Pokedex instantly.

**BEEDRILL IS THE FINAL EVOLUTION OF WEEDLE. APPROACH WITH CAUTION. IF DISTURBED, THEY WILL ATTACK IN A FURIOUS SWARM.**

"I suggest we run . . .", whispered Sammy as the Bedrill prepared to take flight.

"Already ahead of you!", Hollered Gio as he grabbed Meowth by the tail and ran ahead.

But the Beedrill were far quicker then he had expected. The swarm divided into two groups. Each group began to surround the boys. The Bee Pokemon were greatly angered upon being bothered.

Sammy reached for a Pokeball but the swarm began to crowd him closer, forcing him to drop it.

Gio was already rolling around the ground gripping tightly onto his panicked Meowth while surrounded by the irritated foes.

Delia was torn by what to do. _"Oh dear should I just do it? No I couldn't. Wait yes I can. Oh . . .I HAVE TO HELP THEM!"_

Delia summoned a Pokeball hidden within her pocket and threw it at the swarm. The Ball unleashed an Oddish, a grass type Pokemon. "Oddi!" , It shrieked cheerfully.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder on the Swarm of Bedrill . . . . Please?", She asked politely.

Oddish twirled around and set free a strange aroma from the petals on its head, towards the Bedrill. Seconds later, the flying bugs fell to the ground into a deep sleep.

Gio and Sammy sat up in a daze. They turned to see an Oddish standing proudly in front of Delia.

Gio summoned his Pokedex once more.

**ODDISH, THE CHLOROPHYLL POKEMON. THIS POKEMON IS TYPICALLY FOUND IN FORESTS, SCATTERING POLLEN AS IT WALKS AROUND. **

The two stood up while Meowth could catch his breath.

"When and where did you get an Oddish?", Gio asked while putting away his Pokedex.

Delia just stood there with a guilty smile. "I . . . . Caught it while you guys were being attacked by the Bedrill."

Sammy gave a suspicious look. "Instead of assisting us, you decided to catch an Oddish?"

Delia giggled nervously. "Well I caught it . . . and did save you guys, didn't I?"

The two boys shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

The cheerful Oddish sprinted over to Meowth to properly acquaint with it.

Meowth however being shy by nature, ducked down and covered its head with its arms.

Oddish lightly patted Meowth on the tail with on of its petals.

The feline revealed its face and shook the other Pokemon's Petal with its tail. Minutes later, the two were frolicking around chasing each other with delight.

Gio smiled at this and as did Sammy. Gio then turned back to Delia. "This is perfect Delia!"

Delia tilted her head inquisitively. "What do you mean . . .?"

Gio began to explain "Once we find Scyther again, have your Oddish use Sleep Powder on it. It won't be able to escape and I can capture it!"

Sammy nodded. "That is smart thinking Gio but perhaps we should just earn the Scyther's trust by helping it recover from its injuries and-"

Gio cut him off. "Trust me Sammy, I know what I'm doing. So what do you say Delia? Could you please help me this once?"

Delia hesitantly nodded her head. "I . . suppose."

Gio smiled with satisfaction. "So it's settled. We're not getting out of this forest until I find my second Pokemon!"

Before the conversation could turn back to Delia's Oddish, she quickly took control. "Well its going to get dark, you guys. How about we make camp and I whip up a nice serving of my famous Linguini Pasta?"

"Sounds good.", Gio acknowledged, rubbing his hungry stomach.

"Splendid idea, Delia.", Added Sammy.

Delia smiled. "Great! Let me just fetch the supplies from the bag."

…...

Night came. The Trio ate dinner and gathered fire wood which Sammy's Charmeleon would use it's flamethrower to set it in flames. Sammy and Delia called back their Pokemon while Gio and Meowth lay against a tree staring at the stars.

Delia was quieter then usual, which Sammy and Gio both noticed. As night grew darker, they all fell asleep . . . well almost all. But only until Delia awoke hours later around midnight. Gio was still awake staring at the stars while petting his sleeping Meowth whom was cuddled up to his side.

Gio quickly noticed she was awake. "What are you doing up?"

She smiled. "I should ask you the same."

They were silent until finally, Delia sat up. "You seem very fascinated by the sky tonight."

Gio shrugged. "I'm just thinking is all. I would always stay awake and watch the stars from my window balcony back at home."

She stood up and walked over then sat beside him and began to stare at the stars as well. They were glistening like angels locked away in darkness. It was beautiful however and the only clear view that wasn't blockaded by the bothersome trees."So what do you think about . . . . if you don't mind me asking?", She began with a shy tone.

Gio laughed to himself. "When you're not insulting me, you're always very nervous around me."

Delia laughed at this as well. "Same with you, blushy."

The two laughed quietly, trying not to wake up snoring Samuel.

Delia elbowed Gio in the arm. "So you want talk to me now about whats really bothering you?"

Gio gave a deep sigh in through his chest and out his mouth. "Do you . . . .Do you think I'm a mistake?"

Delia wanted to snap a NO to that, but decided upon a different approach. "Gio, why would you think such a thing? Don't tell me this is whats bothering you."

Gio turned his head away from her. "Forget it."

But Delia put a hand on his shoulder. "Please talk to me?"

Gio faced her again. "My mom said I was a mistake . . . and that I'm disliked. That I'm a useless brat!" His tone grew angry. "She says I'm the reason why my dad left us."

Delia became curious. "Your dad left you?"

Gio nodded. "Well . . . he's dead now. My mom never told me why or how."

She noticed a tear roll down from his face and took no hesitation to wipe his tear away with her finger. "I know what its like to lose a family member."

Gio was astonished. He turned to face her. "Who?"

Delia felt like she was about to fall to pieces but fought within. "My brother . . . He was my best friend growing up. We would do everything together; Instruments, sports, and even studying. My parents kicked him out when he was 17. He left for the Sinnoh Region to study Pokemon Psychology and he would write to me all the time about the amazing new Pokemon he encountered. I was so excited to see him again after he wrote a letter saying he was coming to visit."

"Well . . . What happened to him?", Gio muttered.

The Waterworks commenced. Delia began to cry. "He was coming back to visit us . . .. . . but his ship just detonated without warning. I don't know why or how. . . . . . . . I just miss him so much, Gio."

She broke into tears completely and wept into his arm. He wrapped his arm around her slowly. "I'm . . sorry." He wiped the tears from her cheeks as she had done for him.

"I'm sorry to.", She began. "I guess we both are somewhat alike. Very lonely . . . ."

"I'll be here for you any time.", He told her smiling.

"Same here.", She added. She gently placed a kiss on head and headed back for her sleeping bag.

But Gio couldn't help but grab her by the wrist before she could do so. She turned to face him. "I just wanted to say . . . You look pretty tonight."

She smiled. There eyes met directly as their faces slowly grew nearer. Seconds before their innocent lips could meet; the sound of a gunshot went off. They quickly separated with alarm.

"What was that?", Delia asked with distress.

"I don't know!", Panicked Gio. "Stay with Meowth and Sammy. I'm gonna go check it out!"

"Wait Gio, no!"

But it was too late. Gio had already disappeared deeper into the dark Forrest.

Sammy then awoke yawning. "What did I miss?"

…...

Deep in the Viridian forest, two Torino Thugs holding Single Barrel Shotguns closed in on a cage containing a lone Scyther, trying to break free.

"Forget it Pokefreak! Never again will you escape our captivity. Be thankful we let you live this time.", Said the taller man.

"SCY! SCYTHER!", It cried while trying to slice through the cage bars.

The shorter man grew furious. "Stop squirming or I'll shoot again you ugly insect!"

The taller man observed the Pokemon. "Take it back to our secret base. Once there, ship it to Briskomy Headquarters."

"I'm on it!", the shorter man confirmed as he levered the cage onto a black truck.

The taller man gazed around. "I think I'll go scout the area and find some trainers with some decent Pokemon."

"No way!", Came an unfamiliar voice. Giovanni burst from the bushes and tackled the shorter man. "Let that Scyther go if you know what's good for you!"

The shorter man threw Gio aside and the taller man grabbed him and identified him. "Well look here. It's that kid he beat up squadron 221."

The two laughed.

Gio swung a punch right directly at the taller man's mouth.

"Aghh!" , He screamed. He then pointed his gun at Gio. "I'll teach you some respect!"

Then suddenly Sammy appeared with his Charmeleon. "Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon dissolved both men's guns into rubble with his flame attack.

"Sammy! Nice one!",Gio shouted enthusiastically.

Meowth then appeared out of a bush taunting the men with his claws. "Meow!"

"Perfect timing Buddy!", Gio Cheered. "Lets take care of these creeps together Sammy!"

Then Delia joined the fray and released Oddish. "Not without me you don't!"

The three trainers stood behind their three Pokemon whom were ready to attack at any moment.

"Fools! Now you will face the wrath of Organization Torino!", Shouted the Taller man as he unleashed a Pokeball. A Raticate Appeared.

The shorter man then released a Pokeball of his own. A Golbat appeared.

"Raticate, Tackle!"

"Golbat, Wing Attack Now!"

Golbat soared through the air, circling Oddish from above then came down with a powerful strike from it's wing.

"Odi!" Oddish was sent flying backwards.

Meowth then came to the rescue.

"Meowth use secret power on the double!", Gio commanded.

"Meowy!", He taunted as it sent swirls of bright energy directly at the Golbat.

The Blood Thirsty flyer was blasted out of the air and then fainted on impact after falling to the ground.

Raticate however was head butting Charmeleon.

The flame Lizard held it arms up to defend itself, but it was no use.

"Slash then Flamethrower, Charmeleon!", Sammy instructed.

Charmeleon gave a powerful strike with its claws right into Raticate's jaw. With the rodent off guard, Charmeleon sent a ray of Flames at Raticate which hurled the foe backwards and into the cage containing Scyther. The cage broke open. Now free, Scyther immediately flew away.

Gio was upset but knew he had to finish the enemies first. "Let's finish this together, guys!"

The three ordered there Pokemon to engage a final blow.

"Charmeleon, unleash a Flamethrower!"

"Oddish, Petal Dance please!"

"Meowth, Thunderbolt! I know you can do it!"

Oddish and Charmeleon began to attack, while Meowth closed his eyes, trying to focus.

"_Come on Meowth! You can do it!"_, Gio anxiously pondered.

Meowth then screeched as he let loose an insane thunderbolt. The three attacks then combined into one and sent the maniacal Pokemon hurling deep into the forest.

The villains stood up and charged at the group in rage. Suddenly, Scyther returned out of nowhere and rammed the scoundrels into their truck. Now frightened for their lives, the two cloaked men drove off and then vanished deeper into the forest.

The three cheered and Gio grabbed Meowth and held him in the air. "You did it Meowth! You mastered thunderbolt!"

As pleased as he was, Meowth pointed his paw into Scyther's direction. Gio placed Meowth down and slowly approached the Scyther.

"Looks like you put that clumsy head of yours to good use!", Hee exclaimed. "Thank you."

"No doubt Scyther was property of Torino." , Sammy explained. "That would explain why it ended up here in the Viridian Forest upon escaping."

"Scyth! Scyther!" It held out its Scythe to shake Gio's hand.

Gio backed away, laughing. "Probably not a good idea. So Scyther, wanna join my team?"

Scyther held down it's slicer arms and nodded its head with glee. Gio pulled out a Pokeball.

"Good Choice!", Gio shouted as he threw the Pokeball. Scyther was then sucked into the device to mark it's new adventures as Gio's new Pokemon.

"Gio. I have something else to tell you. Both of you", Delia announced.

"Else?", Questioned Sammy.

"What?", asked Gio, ignoring Sammy.

"I got this Oddish back home. You see my mom had a Vileplume and it laid an egg. It hatched while you were at the hospital and my mom told me to take it with me just encase. I didn't tell you because I'm not that good at battling. I was afraid you would want to fight me and . . . I didn't want to humiliate myself. That's why I said I caught it earlier because it seemed you were preoccupied with finding Scyther."

Gio laughed. "You're a good battler. You helped us take out those thugs, didn't you?"

Delia smiled. "Yeah I guess."

Gio put his arm around her. "We're both starting out as trainers. There's nothing to feel humiliated about."

She nodded. "I can tell already. You seem to be more comfortable around me."

He grinned at this. "I just hope you are around me to."

Samuel had no idea what was happening, besides the truth behind Oddish. He suspected some young love but not this quickly. _"Maybe those two were made for each other."_ , He thought to himself. _"But only time will tell for sure."_

Sammy and Delia called back their Pokemon. The three friends and Meowth would continue to travel through the puzzling forest maze in the morning. Next stop was Pewter City, where Gio would engage in his first Gym Battle.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .


	9. Chapter 9: Love Conquers All

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 9: Love Conquers All

After days of wandering through the Mysterious maze of the Viridian Forrest, The group finally arrived in Pewter City, where Giovanni's first gym battle would await him. Upon arrival, they were suddenly greeted by a cheerful 14 year old girl. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a light blue skirt. Gio found her quite . . . attractive.

"Hi there! You wouldn't happen to be a Pokemon Trainer would you?", She asked smiling while poking at his arm.

Gio just stared at her blushing with a blank grin on his face. "I'm sorry, what?"

Delia rolled her eyes out of jealousy. "Just answer her, will you?"

Gio continued to stare at her goofily. "I'll be anything you want me to be.", He answered the girl.

Delia kicked him in leg with all her might. "Earth to Gio? She asked if you were a Pokemon trainer!"

"Yes I am. You didn't have to kick me though.", Gio whined while clutching his leg.

Samuel cut in to casualize the conversation. "And who might you be?"

Oblivious to Gio's fascination with her, the teen raised a Pokeball of hers in the air. "I'm Lola Collins, one of the best Water Pokemon Trainers in the Kanto Region! I'm going to compete in the Pokemon League!"

Delia stepped in to face her. "Yeah, so what does that have to do with Gio?"

"Well a lot of course!" , Lola began. "I'm going to challenge the Gym Leader! I need some practice beforehand though. So wanna battle?"

Gio snapped out of his daze. "Definitely! I'm going to challenge the leader also. This is the perfect opportunity to test Scyther's power in real combat!"

Delia jumped in again but this time angrier. "Why not battle me? I'm a trainer to you know."

"No!", Gio yelled. "Ever since I got Scyther, I've been studying up on its attacks. That's not about to go to waste."

Sammy grabbed the hot-headed Delia and pulled her away before she could rampage all over Lola. "Delia, just calm down . . .why not cook something to eat? That always cheers me- err . . . you up!"

Delia calmed down then grabbed Sammy by his lab coat with one hand and Meowth by his tail with the other hand and dragged them into town. "Come on guys. Let them have their battle, while we do some shopping."

After his two companions disappeared into town, Gio prepared to engage his 1 on 1 battle with Lola.

"Get ready to meet the strongest Pokemon you'll ever face!" , Gio taunted.

"OK but don't hold back just because you're hitting on me!", She mused in rebuttal.

"I choose Scyther!", Gio shouted as he threw his Pokeball into the air.

Gio's Scyther appeared, swinging its Scythes around with an eagerness to fight. "Scyther! Scy!"

Lola then ignited her Pokeball. "I choose Poliwag!"

Poliwag appeared. "Poli? Poli!"

"A Poliwag huh?" Gio pulled out his Pokedex.

**POLIWAG, THE TADPOLE POKEMON. THE DIRECTION OF ITS SPIRAL BELLY DIFFERS BY AREA. DESPITE NOT HAVING ARMS, POLIWAG IS AN EXPERT SWIMMER.**

"Why don't you make the first move?", Lola proposed.

Gio took the offer. "With Pleasure. Scyther, Use Quick Attack!"

Scyther instantly dashed toward the tiny Water Pokemon.

Moments later, Poliwag was knocked to the ground. "Poli!"

"Excellent Scyther!", Gio applauded. "Now attack it with Fury Cutter!"

'Scy!" Scyther dashed at the helpless creature once more readying to strike with its claws.

"Poliwag quickly use water gun!", Lola instructed.

Poliwag hopped to its tiny feet and ejected a burst of Water from its tiny mouth; just enough to knock Scyther out of the air.

"Perfect! Good job!"

Gio panicked. "Get up Scyther! That was just a wimpy water gun. You can take it!"

Scyther bursted into the air once more.

"Try Furry Cutter again at full power!"

Now Lola was panicked at Scyther's amazing speed. "Evade it Poliwag!"

But seconds later, the Mantis Pokemon grounded directly in front of Poliwag. It swayed back its Scythe's then struck downward. But Poliwag had used its tail to bounce away at the last second. Scyther's claws were now stuck in the ground.

"Scyther you clumsy oaf! Get out of there before you get attacked!"

Scyther was pulling with all its might but its claws were deeply hooked underneath the dirt. "Scy? Scytha!"

"Double-Slap it!", Lola commanded.

Poliwag jumped above the Giant bug and began to repeatedly slap its face with its tail.

"Scy! Scy! Scy!", the mantis cried at every slap.

"Now Poliwag, finish it with Body Slam!"

"Poli!" Poliwag plunged its body straightforward into Scyther's stomach.

The impact sent the struggling insect backwards and into a giant boulder.

Gio rushed over to his fainted Pokemon. "What kind of performance was that?"

"Scy . . ther . . .scyther. .", It moaned in pain.

Gio sighed and returned Scyther to its Pokeball. "I guess I should get you to a Pokemon Center."

After congratulating her Poliwag for its victory, she called it back and approached Gio. "Good Fight, Gio. I mean not the best way to impress a girl by losing but still. I do admit that your Scyther has amazing speed. You just have to work harder at advancing that skill to your strategy."

Gio nodded. "I'll work on it. Thanks. So I was going to see if maybe . . . you wanted to go out at some point while were both in town?"

Lola giggled. "you're sweet Gio but I'm looking for a different kind of guy at the moment. Besides, you could do so much better then me. That girl who kicked you in the shin seemed awfully nice."

Gio laughed despite being embarrassed about being shot down.

"Well, I was going to go challenge the Gym Leader, but I'd feel much better knowing your Scyther is OK.", She commented.

Gio nodded. "Then let's head to the Pokemon Center."

…...

In Pewter, Delia and Samuel walked a busy street. Oddish and Meowth frolicked ahead of them playing.

Sammy was exhausted. "Any other Clothe stores you would like to stop at before we meet Gio at the Gym?"

Delia was silent.

"You're usually very talkative Delia. What's the problem?"

"Who does he think he is hitting on another girl?" Delia grumbled.

"Ughh, its teenage hormones Delia. Its all part of life.", Sammy sighed.

"Thats no excuse!" ,She snapped back. "Especially after what happe . .err . . almost happened in the Viridian Forrest."

Sammy looked at her curiously. "What almost happened?"

Delia rolled her eyes. "Oh nothing. Forget I said anything."

Sammy felt he should know. "What? Did you guys kiss?" He was joking of course.

"What's going on over there?" , Delia questioned, trying to change the subject. She was pointing to a building that resembled a giant boulder. There was a huge crowd lined up outside of it.

"It seems like an angry mob has formed in front the Pewter Gym.", Sammy suggested.

Delia slanted her head in bewilderment. "That humongous rock is the Pewter Gym?"

Sammy started after it.

Delia then followed. "Oddish, come on sweetie. You to Meowth!"

The two playful Pokepals regrouped but then become fascinated by a group of Spearow flying towards an abandoned hill. "Meowy!", Cried Meowth, chasing after.

"Oddi!", Oddish cheered as it closely followed.

Upon advent, the noise from the crowd was deafening. Samuel approached a trainer lined up within the mob. "Excuse me but might I ask what all the commotion is about?"

"It's the gym leader!", He growled furiously. "He hasn't showed up yet. All us trainers have been waiting in line all day to battle him and earn out BoulderBadges!"

Sammy turned back to Delia. "Apparently the Gym Leader is missing!"

"Well lets leave this crowd!", She shouted. "It's so loud my ears are going to pop!"

Samuel looked around in puzzlement. "Where's Meowth and Oddish?"

Delia turned around. "Their right behind . . .Oh my goodness! They're gone!"

Sammy guided her out of the mob. "They must have run off in this turmoil! We have to find them quickly!"

…...

The two searched the City for hours but no luck. Sammy concluded that they might have headed towards a nearby hill by the gym, considering that's where they originally went missing. Sammy was correct. The two Pokemon were sleeping up against a tree. They immediately awoke when Delia and Samuel appeared.

"There you two are! Don't do that again Oddish, you here? I was worried sick!", Delia scolded as she clutched tightly to her baby Oddish. She then called it back to it's Pokeball for a rest.

Meowth leaped onto Sammy's shoulder. "Meowthy! Meow, Mow!"

Sammy smiled. "Yes, very good Meowth."

"Ummm . . . Sammy?", Delia mumbled. "I think someone's in that tree."

Samuel glanced upward. "Hello? Anyone up there?"

"Just me.", A voice responded from above.

A boy jumped out of the tree. He was about 15 years old with dark brown Spiky hair and tan skin. He was wearing only jeans, boots, and a white sleeveless undershirt. He had very well-toned muscles for his age and was holding a pair of binoculars.

"Name's Flint.", He said sharply. He then turned at Delia. "Well aren't you pretty?"

Delia just rolled her eyes. "Not interested, sir."

"Excuse me.", Sammy interrupted. "But might I ask what you were doing in that tree?"

He handed the binoculars to Sammy. "I saw the most beautiful girl last night walk into town. I tried to follow her but she disappeared. I need to meet her, you see? So I'm searching for her."

Sammy stared into the binoculars. "What does she look like?"

Flint pressed his hands against his heart. "She was stunning . . breathtaking, Beautiful brown hair and eyes, good looking face, and the most amazing smile . . ."

"What else besides looks?", Sammy snapped.

"Well she had a Poliwag."

"Found her!", Samuel confirmed. "In fact that's the same young trainer we met earlier."

Delia's face turned red.

"Quick out of my way!" Flint shoved Sammy and Meowth aside, gripping the binoculars. "Where? Where?"

Sammy then used his hands to guide his binoculars to the Nearby Pokemon Center.

"you're right! That is her . . . But she is with another guy."

Delia harshly seized the binoculars out of Flint's hands and placed them in front of her eyes. "Gio!", She hollered enraged. Delia threw the binoculars and marched down the hill.

Flint ran after her. "No don't! You'll just make things really awkward!"

"This isn't about you and her, you moron.", Delia yelled back at him, uncaring of her foul words. "It's about a certain loser that I know!"

Flint halted. "Moron? That's a new one."

…...

Gio and Lola stepped out of the Pokemon Center laughing.

"You are pretty funny after all." , Lola giggled as she picked up her Poliwag. "Not that I ever doubted you were."

Gio held up his Pokeball. "It almost sundown so we can train tomorrow, Scyther. Get some rest."

"Hey look.", Lola alerted Gio. "Isn't that your girlfriend?"

Gio's head shot up. "Girlfriend? Where?"

Lola pointed to the left. "The one sprinting down the hill, waving her fists angrily in our direction."

It was too late to run . . . not that he would know why he was running in the first place.

Delia stormed over to him in a rage. "One battle and now you two are inseparable!"

Sammy and Meowth then arrived with Flint hiding behind them.

"No, Delia!", Gio tried to explain. "She just came with me to the Pokemon center to make sure Scyther was going to be alright. I swear!"

Delia caught her breath. " Well the fact that you would actually-" But her angry words trailed off into a new concern "Wait . . . you lost?"

Gio then became the center of attention. "Yes everyone I lost! But I'm not in this to impress anyone. So don't judge."

Sammy shrugged. "Well . . . Scyther is your newest Pokemon. It is understandable."

Lola bent backward to glimpse the person behind the young professor. "Who's the guy behind you?"

Samuel stepped aside to reveal Flint. "This is Flint. He's been stalking you all day . . . well trying to."

"Oh yeah thanks, that doesn't make me feel like a complete loser.", Flint remarked sarcastically.

"Join the club.", Delia muttered, remembering Gio and Sammy's obsession with her cooking.

But Lola wasn't concerned. She was staring blankly at Flint, fascinated by him. "That's the sweetest thing any boy could do to win a girls heart."

"If only.", Delia sighed

Gio gave her a curious look.

Delia just shook her head. "Relax Gio. I'm not into muscle guys."

Gio leaned against the building. "Then I guess you're not into me."

Delia smiled. "Real smart but what I meant was buff guys." She was expecting Flint to make a self centered gratitude to that remark, but luckily no.

They turned back to see Flint and Lola still standing directly in front of each other, now holding hands, with their eyes fixed upon each other.

Flint then kneeled down. "Would you maybe . . . like to spare a date on a guy like me?"

Lola pulled him back up giggling. "Maybe. But first . . . you have to battle me for it!"

"Anything for someone as attractive as you." , He whispered to her.

"Well!", barked Gio to obtain their attention. "We're going to be heading to the gym now so good luck with you to!"

Delia grabbed him by the shirt. "Not so fast Mr. but Sam and I checked it out. The Gym leader isn't there."

Flint returned to his senses. "Oh that's because I'm the Gym Leader. Sorry, I completely forgot today with Lola's beauty pulling me in like a magnet."

Lola snickered again.

Sammy faced the horizon as the Sun became swallowed by darkness. "It's too late now to explain everything to those trainers."

"Yeah, I guess so.", Agreed Flint. "It's going to be far too busy for me tomorrow to fit you in, Gio. So I think I'll just battle you tonight! After I have battled Lola of course. Ladies first!"

"Great!", Gio concurred as he stooped beside Meowth. "I hope you're ready!"

"Meowth!", He chanted enthusiastically.

"_If this Gym battle gets really intense, then we may just end up pulling an all-nighter." ,_Gio thought_. _

And with more confusion solved, Meowth and the group of 5 headed for the Pewter Gym where Gio's first Gym Battle would ensue . . . with a surprising twist!

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10: Matchmaker Gym Battle

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 10: Matchmaker Gym Battle

The night sky glistened as the stars lit up beside the bright full moon. The Pewter Gym was no longer a victim to the mob of fuming Pokemon Trainers. Giovanni, Meowth, Delia, Samuel, Lola and the young leader Flint quietly entered the rock themed arena of the Gym.

"Not very decorative.", Lola commented.

Flint laughed. "Sweet heart, I'm a rock-type Pokemon Trainer. What were you expecting?"

Lola giggled at being called sweetheart.

"Alright!", Gio began. "If you two could kindly get through your scuffle, I'll be able to show Flint a true Pokemon battle!"

"Don't be rude Gio. He is after all the leader here." , Delia cautioned.

Flint laughed again. "That's all right. Now which of you would like to referee our battle?"

Sammy stepped in. "I'd be more then honored to do so."

"Great!" , He exclaimed while stretching or rather flexing in front of Lola. "Lets get started then."

Minutes later; Gio, Meowth, and Delia stood upon the bleachers as they overlooked the Gym stadium. Samuel stood aligned the side lines, while Lola stood one side of the arena and Flint on the other. Both prepared to employ their Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

"This is a Gym Match between the Leader Flint and the Challenger Lola.", Samuel began. "Each trainer will use one Pokemon. Only the challenger may make substitutions. If Flint achieves victory then Lola will have to go on a date with him. If Lola wins, she will obtain the BoulderBadge. Let the match begin!"

"I hope your beauty is as stunning as your battling!", Flint shouted as he threw his Pokeball.

Lola smiled then threw hers. "Let's find out!"

Poliwag appeared from Lola's side. "Poli! Poli! Poli!"

Geodude appeared from Flint's side. "Geo. Geodude!"

Flint's mouth dropped. "I forgot. You're a Water-Type specialist."

Lola looked puzzled. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course it's a problem!" ,Gio shouted obnoxiously from the balcony. "Water beats rock!"

"Yes but rock beats scissors!", Delia chanted.

Meowth praised this with a "Meow! Mow!"

Gio just shook his head. "Very clever."

"You can make the first move.", Flint offered

"OK. Poliwag use water gun!"

Poliwag shot a stream of water in Geodude's direction.

"Defense Curl, Geodude!"

The rock Pokemon curled up; sustaining the damage it could have taken if it had not defended itself.

"Brilliant!", Lola giggled.

Flint smiled. "Let's impress her some more Geodude. Rock Throw now!"

Geodude soared around quickly collecting all rocks and stones it could find, then speedily hurled them at Poliwag.

Direct hit! The tadpole Pokemon bounced backwards into the wall. "Poli!"

"Come on Poliwag! Please get up!"

Poliwag opened its eyes then rejoined the fray.

"Great. Now give it Bubblebeam attack!"

"Pooooliiii!" Poliwag inhaled as much air as it could fit in its body then spewed a barrage of bubbles at Geodude.

"Geodude, repel those bubbles with Rollout!", Flint commanded.

"Geo! Geodude!" Geodude curled up again and began to roll all over the place, rampaging easily through the bubbles. Then its target became Poliwag. As is steered toward the helpless creature, Flint became motivated again.

"Wait for it Poliwag!", Lola instructed.

"Poli?", it panicky questioned as Geodude grew nearer.

"Hold it Poliwag . . .Hold it . . . Bounce out of the way now!", Lola yelled to the top of her lungs.

Inches away from collision, Poliwag swiftly bounced in the air with its tail. Geodude then smashed into the wall.

"Geodude!" ,Shouted Flint. He was about to rush over but then the fallen Geodude began to glow brightly. "Wha . . What?"

Gio, Delia, and Meowth peaked over the balcony in amazement.

"Its evolving!" ,Samuel concluded.

Lola backed away as the dazzling Pokemon began to change form. Seconds later . . its was over.

Gio beckoned his Pokedex.

**GRAVELER, THE ROCK POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF GEODUDE. IT MOVES BY ROLLING AROUND AND GROWS BY FEEDING ON ROCKS. THEY ARE SO ATROCIOUS; THEY SMASH ASIDE OBSTRUCTING TRESS AND MASSIVE BOULDERS WITH THUNDEROUS ATTACKS.**

Lola was getting Goosebumps. _"Oh no!"_, she thought to herself.

Graveler rolled back into action.

"Perfect timing Geod. . . haha I mean Graveler.", Flint acknowledged. "Now let's show that Poliwag a thing or two about a Rock Pokemon's true strength!"

Graveler then engaged another Rollout attack.

Poliwag, still astonished by the size and persistence of its foe just stood there.

Lola had to think of a stronger Water Type move. "Poliwag, I know you haven't completely mastered this move yet but . . . Hydro Pump!"

"Poli!" Poliwag then unleashed a blast of Water at Graveler.

It was useless. Graveler's Rollout just reflected it back.

Delia was shocked. "That should have been super affective! Graveler's defenses must be stronger then I thought. That's one strong Pokemon. "

Gio smiled and nodded. "Yeah . . .A very strong Pokemon."

He then noticed Meowth glaring at him disapprovingly. "

But not as strong as you buddy!", Gio quickly comforted.

Below, the battle continued.

"_I have to think of something else . . . I know!" ,_Lola thought.

Graveler was extremely close now and Poliwag could no longer evade it. It was ready to finish off the tiny tadpole.

10 ft away , 7 ft, 3ft , 1ft, "Bounce up, Poliwag!"

Poliwag leaped up once again performing its original technique. Graveler slammed into the wall.

Flint chuckled. "My Graveler is no longer a Geodude, Lola. It can withstand that crash to the wall more times than countable. Your Poliwag is just going to tire out from all this constant dodging."

Lola just smiled with a plan in mind. Graveler stood up and turned around preparing to curl up again. "Quick, hypnosis Poliwag!".

Poliwag's eyes turned bright red.

Moments later, Graveler lost its balance and collapsed to the ground into a deep slumber.

"Hydro Pump now Poliwag!" Poliwag once again let loose another blast of Water. This one however, plunged Graveler backward and into the wall. An amazing finish!

Sammy looked over to confirm that Graveler had fainted. "Graveler is unable to battle. Poliwag is the winner! The victory goes to Lola!"

Lola cheered then hoisted Poliwag into her arms and hugged it. "Poli! Poli!"

Flint's eyes widened. _"She . . . beat me. She was . . . incredible!"_

Gio and Delia rejoined the group below.

"How about my battle now?", Asked an impatient Gio.

Delia elbowed him in the stomach. "Stop it! The guy just lost a date."

Flint walked over to Lola. "That was very impressive thinking Lola. I guess that date won't be happening after all." He then pulled out a badge from his pocket. "You've earned this."

Lola took the badge and threw it aside. "I don't need a badge, Flint . . . because now I have you! The way you long for me, the way you handled that Graveler, the way you let me win!"

Flint smiled. "Oh Lola, you've made me the happiest man in the world! How can I-" But he was regressing. "Wait let you win? . . . . . Uhh yeah let's go with that."

The two held hands while smirking at one and other, gazing into each others eyes.

"Oh Flint . . ." ,she whispered.

"Oh Lola . . ." ,He whispered back

"Oh brother . . ." ,Gio grunted. "She wins against him and falls in love with him. She wins against me yet I'm off the radar."

Jealously, Delia dragged him away by the shirt while Meowth pulled his shoes. "Then look for someone in your league.", Delia growled.

Sammy just laughed to himself.

…...

Delia, now satisfied that Lola had her heart set on someone other then Gio, happily offered to cook a fancy dinner for the couple. Flint agreed and led his new girlfriend and the rest of the group to the Gym's Kitchen. Delia served Spinach Lasagna with a side of curry rice. Lola and Flint sat at one table while the others kneeled at a smaller table in the corner.

"Why did you have to offer them food? I was about to finally get my Gym Battle." ,Gio complained.

"Cant battle on an empty stomach!", Delia joyfully replied.

Sammy's dish was already clean. "That was exquisite, Delia! Your cooking always amazes me. I see some very satisfied children in your future!"

Delia blushed. "Well I don't know if my kids will be satisfied with veggies in their meals."

Flint and Lola approached the group.

"Lola and I have decided on something. Gio? How would you and Delia like to battle me and Lola. Like a double-date, except the date is a battle."

Delia became excited. "How exhilarating!"

Gio shrugged. "Will I still get my Badge?"

Lola nodded. "Flint and I are boyfriend and girlfriend now! We want to spend every moment with each other!"

"Double Battling?", Gio questioned.

"Its really not that complex, Gio.",Sammy began to explain. "Double Battling is actually quite common in the Hoenn and Orre regions. Each team of trainers sends out 2 Pokemon at a time. You battle with the teamwork of your partner."

Gio looked over to Delia. "Please don't mess this up." But those words could not have came out more wrong.

Delia stared at him unbelievingly for a moment then ran back to the Gym Arena in tears.

Gio was confused. "What did I say?"

Lola took Gio aside. "Gio . . . that was rather mean what you said. Keep in mind that Delia and I are both woman and woman need to be treated kindly with respect. Not rude and insulting remarks like that!"

Gio sighed. "I guess that was kinda harsh. I'll go talk to her."

…...

He then ran into the Gym after her. She was sitting alone on the bleachers. He sat beside her.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I was just determined you know? My first Gym Battle and all. "

Delia wiped her tears. "In the Viridian Forrest, you said I was a great battler and that I would never need to worry about humiliating myself. Just tell me honestly, did you mean it or was that all kind of some act?"

"No! I wouldn't lie like that!", He assured her. "You know I would never lie like that!"

Delia shrugged. "I really don't know. Did you lie about saying you would always be by side when things looked bad?"

Gio put his arm around her. "I was being honest then. And I'm being honest now when I say that I want you to battle beside me."

She sniffled a bit then eventually smiled. "Thanks. And, I forgive you."

The two stood up and headed back down.

…...

Minutes later, the couple of opposite type Pokemon stood on one side of the gym, while Gio and Delia stood on the other side.

"This is a Double-battle under the instruction of the Gym Leader himself." , Sammy began. "Giovanni and Delia will face off against the Gym Leader Flint and his girlfriend Lola. Each trainer will use one Pokemon to total a number of 4 Pokemon on the battlefield."

"Lets win this together, hon.", Flint whispered to Lola.

"Of course!", She replied.

The couple threw their Pokeballs.

"Go Graveler!"

Graveler appeared. "Grr!"

"Go Squirtle!"

Squirtle appeared. "Squirtle! Squirt!"

"A starter Pokemon.", Gio recognized as he pulled out his Pokedex.

**SQUIRTLE, THE TINY TURTLE POKEMON. WHEN THREATENED, SQUIRTLE WILL RESIDE WITHIN IT'S SHELL AS IT UNLEASHES WATER TYPE ATTACKS WITH INCREDIBLE ACCURACY."**

"Guess we better watch out for that one.", Delia warned as she withdrew her Pokeball. "You ready for this, Gio?"

Gio nodded as he smiled at his eager Meowth. "Been ready!"

Delia threw her Pokeball. "Oddish, lets go!"

Oddish appeared. "Odi! Oddish!"

"Get in there Meowth. I promised this match to you. And please try not to get stage fright again!", Gio implored.

Meowth leaped beside Oddish. "Meroww!"

"Let the battle begin!", Sammy announced.

Gio attacked first. "Meowth, Thunderbolt on Squirtle!"

Meowth jumped in the air and unleashed a thunderbolt attack at Squirtle.

Flint then joined in. "Protect Squirtle, Graveler!"

Graveler rolled in front of Squirtle and took the electric attack with no effect.

"_Dang that was smart!" _, Gio thought.

"Oddish, Petal Dance on Graveler!", Delia commanded.

Oddish shot countless sharp pink petals at Graveler but the rock Pokemon's Rollout deflected it easily.

Lola finally intervened. "Squirtle, Ice beam on Oddish!"

Squirtle spat out a ray of glacial ice at Oddish.

"Double Team!", Delia instructed.

Oddish divided itself into dozens of illusions. One of them took the Ice Beam while the real Plant Pokemon remained safely camouflaged within the group of copies.

"_She's pretty good."_ ,Gio thought. "Meowth, use Secret Power on Squirtle!"

"Assault Meowth before it gets the chance!", Flint ordered Graveler.

Meowth was knocked backwards by Graveler's Rollout. "Get up, Meowth! Its coming back again!"

The feline sprang into the air once again before Graveler could obtain the chance.

The Oddish copies vanished. "We can't hide anymore, Oddish. Gio, I need you to keep Squirtle occupied, then Graveler when the time is right. I have an idea."

"Alright." ,Gio agreed. "Meowth, Fury Swipes on Squirtle!"

Meowth quickly caught Squirtle unguarded as he began to swipe franticly at the tiny turtle with its claws.

"Squirttttt . . ",Squirtle shrieked.

"I'm coming to help Lola!", Flint shouted. "Graveler, direct your Rollout at Meowth!"

Graveler changed its course.

Squirtle finally hid within it's shell to Lola's relief.

"Good Squirtle. Hide until Graveler comes!"

Delia grabbed Gio by the shoulder. "Gio, I hate to say it but I'm going to need Meowth to risk Graveler's attack!"

Gio's mouth dropped. "Are you crazy?"

"Please trust me!", She exclaimed back, releasing a serious look into his eyes.

Graveler then approached Meowth.

"Run for it Meowth!"

Meowth sprinted as fast as it could, luring Graveler away from Squirtle.

Graveler was occupied and Squirtle popped out of its shell of assure Meowth was now gone.

Delia commenced her plan. "Oddish, Petal Dance on Squirtle!"

The surprise attack was successful. The petals pierced at Squirtle like darts. The grass type move was super affective. Squirtle stumbled to the ground, struggling to recover itself. Lola cupped her mouth with hands. "Squirtle, please be OK!" Then with one last attempt, the water turtle fainted.

"Squuirtttt . . .", It groaned.

"No!", Flint yelled. "Graveler! Avenge Lola. But first, let's take out Meowth. Dig Now!"

Graveler then ignored it's pursuit and burrowed beneath the battlefield.

Delia panicked. "It's coming after Meowth, Gio! You have to do something!"

Gio gritted his teeth. "But I don't know what-"

The ground began to rumble underneath Meowth.

"Take the hit Oddish!", Delia pleaded at the last moment.

Oddish then shoved Meowth out of the way with a tackle and was suddenly blasted in the air as the ground exploded beneath.

Graveler reappeared, as it watched Oddish fall.

Oddish then fainted upon impact . . . or so Gravaler thought. .

Gio was surprised at such a sacrifice. "Delia . . .Thanks."

"Win this Gio!", Delia encouraged him.

He nodded. "Meowth! I have a move you can learn. We haven't practiced it yet but it's your only hope of winning this!"

"Meow?", He tilted its head curiously.

Flint cut in. "Graveler. Rock throw!" Graveler began to heave dozens of stones at the confused Meowth.

"It's hopeless. Meowth cant move.", Flint assured Gio.

"Oddish, use your last bit of energy for a Sleep Powder!", Delia demanded.

"What? Impossible!", Said Lola, surprised as Oddish began to expose a yellow dusty aroma.

Graveler halted its attack as it inhaled the air with great pleasure. Then it fell backwards and coasted to sleep.

And with the last of it's energy diminished, Oddish truly fainted.

"Nows your chance!", Delia urged Gio.

"Ok . . oh please work . . .Meowth, water pulse!"

Meowth closed its eyes. Its fur began to wetten, and tail began to swing rapidly. Meowth reopened its eyes and spat out a load of water like a cannon. Direct hit! Graveler was sent spinning into the wall and then finally collided with it.

Sammy waved his hand in the air. "Graveler and Squirtle are unable to battle! Meowth and Oddish win! The victory goes to Giovanni and Delia!"

Giovanni couldn't believe it. He ran over to his pet and hugged it with all his affection. "I'm so proud, Meowth. You continue to impress me."

"Meowthy Meow!" , He chanted back with joy.

Delia called back Oddish. "And I'm proud of you sweetie. Take a good long rest."

Sammy reunited with his companions. "That was some overwhelming teamwork you two lovebirds showed.", He joked.

Delia and Gio blushed.

After calling back their Pokemon, Flint and Lola came up to congratulate the victors.

Flint reached into his pocket and pulled out a BoulderBadge. "Here you are, Gio. As promised; your Badge."

Gio took it and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks Flint. That was an intense fight."

"Too intense for me.", Lola giggled.

Flint stretched and yawned. "I have a big day tomorrow with some angry trainers. I should probably get some sleep." He turned to face Lola. "Would you like to help out tomorrow hon?"

Lola leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You bet. I'll be waiting. In fact, I might even do a little re-decorating for the sake of my Water-Pokemon."

Flint Chuckled. "Not while I'm here you're not. The two laughed for a long moment, until Flint abruptly stopped. "But Seriously, don't redecorate."

…...

Later outside the Gym, the group began to say their farewells.

"Goodbye Gio, Delia, and Sam. Hehe and you to Meowth.", Lola giggled while scratching Meowth's chin.

"Feel free to come by for a rematch.", Flint offered.

"You know it!", Gio said enthusiastically.

The group of friends then headed for the Pokemon Canter to gain at least some sleep. Sammy stepped inside the center, eager for some rest while Gio and Delia remained outside.

"You did pretty good Delia. I just wanted to thank you. I wanted the badge so bad and now I have it. Without-"

He was cut off. Delia gently kissed him on the cheek then walked inside smiling.

…...

Far away in the night, Rita Ketchum overlooked Fuchsia City from her private office at Briskomy headquarters. Becoming head of the Company had been a major stress on her. Paperwork, Constant meetings, Company gatherings, and soon her position as the Viridian Gym Leader would really be torture. _"Honor? This really is no fun."_

Kade Sorhagen walked in the room; behind him was Rita's personal agent Miyamoto and Torino Admin and Military commander, Marcus Difo.

Rita panicked as she glared at Difo. "Don't go near the window! Are you trying to expose us?"

Kade laughed. "Take a chill pill, my dear. This job has gotten you all worked up."

Rita sighed as she sat herself down around the meeting table. "Why is he here anyway? Torino affairs belong to Metsuma."

Marcus slammed his fists on the table. "Metsuma appointed me here to meet with you personally! I would hold off on that chill pill until our priorities are set straight."

Rita rolled her eyes. "What's the problem? I'm very busy today."

Miyamoto spoke. "Well Madame, it's about your son."

Rita began biting her lips out of pity. "you're joking I hope."

Marcus handed over a pile of reports to her. "That boy of yours has become trouble. First, back at Pallet he univalves the identity of our undercover agents to the authorities. Then sends them packing with the help of that pet of his. Then in the Viridian forest, he stole one of Torino's Pokemon!"

Rita rubbed her chin casually. "Those agents in Pallet were supposed to rid of his Pokemon. They failed. Now who is to blame?"

Marcus became furious. "We train and coach our units to the maximum! Our academy was praised by Metsuma himself!"

Kade cut in. "My dear, I told you I was right. The boy has already become a skilled trainer and now posses as a threat amongst the other meddlesome enemies. We may have to dispose of him."

Rita yawned. "If only he had waited in Viridian for my return then I could have probably talked him out of that foolish Pokemon nonsense. I give him everything he wants but apparently that's not good enough, only Pokemon. What a spoiled brat he is."

Miyamoto sat down. "Madame, Project Rocket is still underway, Kade is making progress in the senate, and stocks have been booming lately. But your son is challenging us even if he doesn't know it yet. Metsuma sent Commander Marcus Difo up here to ask your permission first. Permission to solve this problem."

Rita laughed deviously. "Tell Metsuma not to worry. Giovanni's mind is like a broken gadget. It just needs to be tinkered with in order to be set right."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .


	11. Chapter 11: Raid On Mt Moon

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 11: Raid on Mt. Moon

With his first Gym Badge obtained, Giovanni's next precedence was to earn his second one. He along with his friends Delia, Samuel, and his Pokemon Meowth had awoken early to leave Pewter City and head for their next destination.

"Where's the next gym?", Gio asked Sammy eagerly.

Sammy opened up the map. "Well according to the map, the nearest gym is in . . . . . Cerulean City."

Delia gave him a strange look. "Sam, you hesitated when you said that."

"Yeah. Is there a problem?", Gio added questioningly.

Sammy just shook his head casually. "No . . no problem at all. So anyway, it looks as if we have to course through Mt. Moon in order to reach there."

Delia shrugged. "A mountain? Ughh. I don't mean to be a pain but is it far?"

Sammy put the map away. "Not at all. Only about a mile up actually. I must say we are doing quite well on time . . . or schedule rather."

Gio stopped. "Wait schedule? What are you talking about?"

Sammy chuckled. "Well you are planning on competing in the Pokemon League Championship aren't you?"

Gio's eyes widened. "Yeah but I didn't know I was being timed!"

Delia giggled. "Well they're not going to wait up for you, Gio. But don't worry about too much. It's like nine or ten months away anyway."

Gio sighed. "How long since we left pallet?"

Sammy rubbed his chin thinking. "I'd say a few weeks ago. Maybe a month?"

"Wow!", Gio exclaimed. "Time flies fast!"

"I don't keep track of time that well either.", Delia pointed out. "All I remember is that it took about 4 days to reach Viridian City from Pallet. Around the time where Gio and I were still pretty shy around each other."

Gio laughed. Then Meowth jumped on Gio's shoulder. "Yeah and I guess we were still warming up to each other also, right Meowth?"

"Merow! Meowth!", It chanted happily.

About a half hour later, the group finally reached the entrance of Mt. Moon. Trainers were pouring inside. A skinny tour guide stood outside. "Come on folks; don't miss your chance to see the fabulous Clefairy perform their annual Evolution dance around the Giant Moon Stone. Come one! Come all! No Charge!"

The group approached him curiously.

"You're advertising something with no charge?" ,Delia asked suspiciously.

The skinny man chuckled. "Every trainer should have this opportunity, little lady! That includes you three and your little pussy cat! Now step right in!"

Gio motioned carelessly to his friends. "Well . . . . we're going through this way anyway. Let's do it. I might even get the chance too add another strong fighter to my team!"

Sammy glanced back at the map. "I suppose he's right. This is the only quick way to get to Cerulean City. Climbing over it would just overwork us. I say Let's go for it."

Delia finally agreed. "Alright . . . but still something about that guy doesn't seem right."

They followed a crowd of other anxious trainers into the cave. There were several lamps placed all over to guide the trainers through the dark passages. Beside those were arrows that said 'Moon Stone this way!'

"Where's the Clefairy?", Asked one trainer.

"Its still too dark in here!", Complained another.

Gio laughed insultingly. "These people are pathetic."

"I resent that!", Said an unfamiliar foreign voice from behind.

Gio turned around to see a short middle aged Italian Man with a mustache holding a camera up to his face.

"Name's Lawrence son.", He introduced. "Lawrence Newscast. I work for the Kanto News team. Maybe you watch us?"

Gio shook his head. "No sorry. I'm more of a Pokemon Trainer rather then some loser who watches the news."

"You're a rude one.", Lawrence cackled as they continued to walk on. "I'm here to interview trainers for some inspiring words to our viewers. Anything you want to say? What's your name son?"

Gio was growing annoyed. "Ughh . . . Giovanni Ketchum."

Lawrence's mouth dropped. "Son of the famous Pokemon Master Clint Ketchum? Son of Briskomy's new director Rita Ketchum?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Yeah . . .but don't go shouting it. I really hate attention."

The snoopy Camera Man then kneeled down and began to flash the Camera at Meowth. "What an interesting choice of Pokemon!"

The flash made Meowth hiss and jump. "Rawrrr!"

Gio picked up his Pokemon and placed him under his arm. "Look, you're starting to bug both me and my Pokemon. Are we going to be on T.V. or not?"

Lawrence stood up. "Of course! You're the son of celebrities!"

Delia pushed Gio out of the way and began to pose for hr Camera. "Hi! I'm Delia Rezumi! I just wanted to make a shout out to my parents and all my friends back home!"

"Its not filming . . . but still this is big!" Lawrence jumped up. "Giovanni Ketchum has a girlfriend!"

Gio panicked. "Shhh! I told you to keep it down!"

A male trainer walked over. "Did you say your name was Giovanni Ketchum?"

Sammy pushed Lawrence aside, trying to help Gio recover from humiliation. "No . . .what he said was 'Gee! I want to catch them . . . all.'"

Lawrence placed his finger on his chin. "That ought to be a song."

As they continued to be tailed by the annoying Cameraman; Gio, Delia, Sammy, Meowth, and the other trainers finally arrived in an empty football field sized portion of the cave.

"An hour of walking for an giant empty room?", Asked an angry trainer.

The Lamps suddenly went dark. Everyone began to panic and scream.

Sammy reached into his pocket and summoned Charmeleon from his Pokeball. "Charmeleon! Lighten the room with your tail!"

Charmeleon appeared. "Meleon!"

Then three Charmander appeared at the expense of their trainers. The four lizards used their tails to brighten the room.

"Good thinking Sam!" , Complimented Delia.

"Look!", Lawrence shouted, pointing behind him. "The way we came is blocked off. What's going on? I have a job to do here!"

Gio shoved his way through the mob of trainers until he reached the skinny tour guide. "What's going on?"

The Tour Guide just smiled then reached for his pocket. He pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Commence the operation now!", He yelled into it.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble. The thundering noise was intolerable. Something was approaching from beneath the center of the room. Everyone scrambled away from the center as they latched to the rocky walls. Gio just stood their.

"Gio get out of there!", Sammy and Delia both pleaded to him.

Gio didn't move. Meowth then rushed over to his trainer and jumped on his shoulder. Gio wasn't about to face this without his best friend by his side. The noise was even closer now.

Lawrence held up the camera. "This is great coverage! The courageous Giovanni Ketchum risks his life to save a rabble of fellow Pokemon trainers-"

The camera man was cut off as the ground exploded inches away from Gio. Everyone shrieked in horror as a Giant Drill Vehicle appeared from beneath and began to drive its way into the cave.

Gio backed away. "What is that?"

From the right hand side, the Colossal Drill Transport had a white 'T' insignia engraved on it's hatch. The machine itself was about the size of a condo. The ground beneath it was now scattered rubble.

Everyone was silent until a hatch from the left hand side unbolted and opened. Dozens of Cloaked figures marched out and began to form a single file line in front of the humongous contraption.

People began to quietly whisper amongst each other.

"Torino!"

"Is that Torino?"

"No! Why us?"

Giovanni grimaced as he truly identified the squad of troops to be none other than organization Torino. Unexpectedly; Sammy, Delia, and Charmeleon rejoined him.

"Guys, go back. You'll be safer.", He whispered.

"No!", Delia abruptly rebutted. "Don't try to be a hero. At least not without us."

"Yeah.", Sammy continued for her. "If you go down, then we go down with you!"

Gio smiled. "Thanks guys."

Just then, a new mysterious figure appeared from the hatch. Chameleon's flame grew brighter to identify the newcomer. It was a man, about in his thirties. He had green hair and big ears. He was wearing rectangular glasses and a black lab coat. "Greetings to all of you. Glad you could all make it.", He said malevolently. He then noticed Gio and his friends standing out of the crowd and approached them. "What do we have here? A small herd of gutsy trainers?"

Delia stepped forward. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Deceiving all of us like that!"

The man laughed. "I wasn't the one who deceived you." He motioned his finger to the tour guide. "It was my double agent who rallied you all here." The skinny tour guide snickered to himself then dispersed into the Drill Machine.

"Are you the one in charge of Torino? Tell me!", Gio demanded.

The man shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not. I'm Torino Administrator Marcus Difo; Commander of Torino's military squads."

"Well let us all go now if you know what's good for you!", Gio threatened.

Difo nodded. "Of course, but first you all have something Torino wants."

Sammy pulled Gio and Meowth back before they could get violent. "What is it you wish for?"

Difo folded his hands calmly. "I'm willing to allow the safe return of you trainers . . . in exchange for your Pokemon."

"That's just evil!", A trainer objected.

"Its your choice!", Difo snapped back. "So choose wisely."

Lawrence then appeared. "Can I go? I don't got any Pokemon with me. I'm just a camera man."

Difo laughed as two of his agents grabbed Lawrence. "Sorry newsboy, but we can't have you running to the authorities now can we?" He turned back towards the trainers. "As I was saying, make your choice."

Gio turned to the trainers. "Don't listen to him! There are about a hundred of us and only so few of them. We can overpower them easily with our Pokemon united!"

The trainers were convinced by that logic and began to move forward, prepared to unleash their Pokemon.

Difo just laughed again as he pulled a device out of his lab coat. It had blinking red lights. "I was afraid you would catch on to that. That's why I brought this along. This is a bomb, strong enough to bring down this whole mountain and the Pokemon that inhabit it."

Everyone began to scream and yell.

Difo continued. "Unless confirmed otherwise, it will set off in 10 minutes. Any revolt and my men and I will simply retreat to our flame proof drill and allow you all to fall victim to this deadly little gadget. Now choose. You now have 9 minutes left to surrender your Pokemon or await your fate."

Gio rushed over to swing a punch at the foe, but Difo's men rapidly grabbed him threw him backwards.

Delia rushed over to her wounded friend. "Gio! Are you alright?"

Meowth then joined her.

Difo's eyes widened with disbelief. "Gio . . . would that be short for Giovanni?"

Gio stumbled up. "Yes. I'm Giovanni Ketchum. Do you gotta problem with that egg head?"

Everyone began to whisper again upon Giovanni revealing his identity.

Lawrence freed himself from the Torino agents. "Yup. Giovanni Ketchum! Awesome Pokemon Trainer. Perhaps you would like to battle him? Unless you're afraid!"

Difo morphed his hands into tightly gripped fists. "Shut up Newsboy. Yes I'll fight the child. I've been looking forward to this for a long time now!" He handed the bomb to his agents and dispatched them into the Drill. "Take this. Alert me when the Bomb has reached 30 seconds from detonation so we may rid of the device and take shelter."

"Yes sir!", The agent saluted.

Gio remained confused. _"How does he know who I am?"_ After a brief thought, he looked up to Difo. "Yeah I'll battle! Just hold on a second!" He grabbed Lawrence by the ear and dragged him over to Sammy and Delia. "Why did you get me into this? Its not going to solve anything! We;re 8 minutes away from colliding with this mountain!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan!" ,The cameraman whispered. "Gio will hold off Difo-Doofus while one of you sneak into the Drill and turn off the bomb. The hatch is still opened!"

Delia nodded. "That's a good idea. But I'm not good with electronics."

They all looked at Sammy.

The young professor rolled his eyes. "Fine I suppose I'll do it. But we have to be quick! Once the bomb reaches 30 seconds, Difo's men will leave the device with us while they take cover. So Let's get moving!" Sammy then vanished into the swarm of trainers, as Delia and Lawrence followed Gio back over to Difo.

Difo ignited a Pokeball. "Let's make this a 2 on 2 fight. This will be your last battle Giovanni, so make it a good one. I hope your conscious is pleased with making the rest of these innocent trainers suffer with you." He then threw it.

An Onix appeared. "GRAOOOOOORG"

"_No time to check dex on this one. I already know it's a Rock Type.", _Gio then removed Meowth from his shoulder and onto the ground. "Go Meowth!"

But Meowth was paralyzed with fear. The size of the rock snake was beyond frightening. "Meowy . . ."

Difo chuckled. "Is that your best? Onix, bind it!"

Meowth was then suddenly squeezed within Onix's tail bind. Meowth squealed for movement.

"7 minutes!", Delia quietly alerted Gio.

"But Meowth isn't listening!"

Difo grinned deviously. "That's it, Onix. Finish it!"

"Meowth, Please for me! Screech!", Gio commanded.

Meowth let out a loud distressing shriek that even Onix couldn't handle.

"Grooarg!" It freed Meowth of its Bind, and began to rapidly shake around.

"Onix! Come to your senses!"

…...

Meanwhile, Sammy and Charmeleon managed to sneak behind the crowd and make their way over to the Drill, while Gio diverted Difo. He was 10 feet from the hatch. "Come on Charmeleon.", He whispered as they made a run for it.

…...

The battle continued between the Meowth and Onix. Onix was still losing control until Meowth calmed his screech.

"_Perfect chance!"_, Gio thought. "Water Pulse, Meowth!"

Meowth set free a blast of water at Onix. Upon taking the super effective attack, Onix clashed with the ground and fainted instantly.

Difo called back Onix then pulled out another Pokeball. "That was just a warm-up. Now I choose Electabuzz!" He threw it forward.

Electabuzz appeared. "Hbrabzz!"

Meowth wasn't as intimidated by this Pokemon.

"Meowth, Secret Power!"

"Meeeeow!" The glimmering swirls of vigor latched off of Meowth heading straight for Electabuzz.

"Protect!", Difo instructed.

Electabuzz then became unaffected upon the attack's hit.

Difo grinned with satisfaction. "Now take it out with a Thunder-Punch!"

"Eleectbrzzzz!" Electabuzz swiftly sprinted over to Meowth and delivered a critical punch of electrical power into Meowth's stomach.

Meowth hurled backwards and then fainted the minute he landed.. "No!" Gio rushed over. Meowth was fully unconscious.

Delia rushed over. "I'll take care of Meowth, Gio. There's only 5 minutes left. You have to get back in there and fight!"

Gio nodded. "Right."

…...

Sammy and Charmeleon were now inside the Transport Drill. "I'm quite sure the trooper holding it went this way Charmeleon. Follow me."

"Char.", It whispered as it followed it's master deeper into the contraption.

…...

Outside, Giovanni summoned his next Pokeball. "Please don't fail me.", He whispered before sending it into battle.

Scyther appeared. "Scyther! Scy!"

"Scyther! Those were the ones that imprisoned you, remember?", Gio reminded it. "Take your vengeance now!"

"Scy!", It screamed as it dashed at Electabuzz, instantly knocking the thunder ogre backwards.

Difo clapped. "Impressive speed, but not as impressive as Electabuzz's strength. Get up Electabuzz, and submit your true power!"

Electabuzz jumped up and the two began to tackle each other with all their might.

…...

Back inside the drill, the two climbed down a nearby latter and were now just outside the control room. "Ok Charmeleon. I see him. Bust in there and give him a flamethrower he'll never forget."

Charmeleon slammed the door down, catching the sleeping troop off guard. The agent pushed the alarm just before evading the blaze of fire. He stood back up and chucked a Pokeball at the Lizard.

A Magneton appeared. "Mag-Ne-Ton!"

Sammy shook his head disapprovingly. "Poor choice of Pokemon."

Charmeleon spat another flamethrower at Magneton. The Triple-magnet opponent took the hit and collapsed to the floor. Super Effective!

"Ahh! No! Magneton!"

But then, more troops arrived to the Agent's aid. They surrounded Sammy and Charmeleon. "You're surrounded. Surrender!"

But to their surprise, Charmeleon's body began to glow.

…...

Outside, Difo could hear the alarms. He became enraged. "So, thought you could sneak past me, ehh?" He called upon his Walkie-Talkie and spoke into it. "I'm coming in. Be ready to chuck the Bomb out the hatch!" But Difo could hear no reply. "Unit 745? Can you hear me?"

An explosion came from outside the Drill. Difo swirled around.

From the smoke, appeared Samuel settled upon a flying Charizard's back. He was holding the disabled bomb. "My apologies but unfortunately he can't hear you.", Sammy gloated.

"Sam!", Delia and Gio chanted.

The crowd of trainers began to applaud and celebrate.

Difo was traumatized. "Impossible! Your Charizard couldn't have broken out of that drill! It's made with the finest-"

"You'd be surprised what your Pokemon can do if you train it well enough.", Sammy cut him off as he landed beside Gio and Scyther.

Torino agents emptied from the Drill. "Sir, that Charizard's strength was incredible! We couldn't keep-"

"Save your excuses!", He roared at them, before turning back to Gio. "Electabuzz, eliminate the boy!"

"Electabrzz!" Electabuzz began to charge up a Thunderbolt. But it was instantaneously grabbed by Gio's speedy Scyther.

"Scccy!" It lifted the Yellow troll into the air and began to swing it around. After it was dizzy enough, he flung the troll into the cave wall.

After Electabuzz had crashed and fallen, it attempted to get back up but Scyther was already on the move again.

"Slash attack, Scyther!" ,Gio commanded.

"Scy! Scy! Scy!" Scyther gashed Electabuzz in the face with its Scythes resulting in a direct hit.

Electabuzz, having taken enough, fainted.

Gio shot up in the air with excitement. "Excellent Scyther! First victory! I new you had potential!"

Sammy then took the spotlight. "Charizard, destroy that Drill Machine with a Fire Blast attack."

"GRARRRRRR!" It charged up heat within then unleashed a massive inferno upon the Drill. Seconds later it, the mechanism exploded.

Difo and his men were now slowly backing away as the angry trainers patrolled around them. The criminal commander was left with only one option. He pulled out a new device that looked like a remote. He then flashed it in front of his Agents. "Now when the authorities arrest you, you shall have no memory of Torino what so ever. Understood?"

The hypnotized agents repeated this then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Get him!", Yelled Lawrence.

They all rushed at him. He then quickly summoned a new Pokemon.

An Abra appeared.

"Abra!", Difo began. "Teleport use back to base! We'll meet again, Giovanni!" Seconds later, the rogue commander and all of his Pokemon vanished in thin air.

…...

Hours later, Gio, his friends, and the other trainers had finally found they're way out of Mt. Moon. The explosion from the Drill had opened a path. Police officer's and detectives rushed to the scene, barraging trainers with numerous questions about the predicament.

Gio however just wanted to avoid the press and deliver his Meowth to the Pokemon Center. The trio snuck past the commotion, and dashed to the Center.

…...

While waiting for Meowth to fully heal; Gio, Delia, and Sammy sat around a small cozy table.

"I feel bad we didn't get to see the Moon Stone or any Clefairy. I also fell bad about ditching Lawrence like that when we got out.", Delia sighed.

Gio laughed. "I don't. He's with the press." He turned over to Sammy. "So Sammy, you now own a Charizard. I could not be more jealous."

Sammy just folded his arms calmly. "That's what happens when you train your Pokemon to its full potential."

Delia changed the subject. "Torino is just scaring me now, you guys. We really need to keep a better eye out for suspicious looking people while we're in Cerulean City."

Gio suddenly remembered. "Oh right! Cerulean city is only 2 hours away now. It's only four o'clock. We could get there tonight!"

"We can wait!", Sammy snapped hastily. He realized this was not like himself, and quickly tried to apologize. "I'm . . . sorry. Excuse me." He stood up and walked out of the building.

Delia was worried. "Somethings not right, Gio. Every time we bring up Cerulean City, Sam panics!"

Gio nodded. "I think he's hiding something. I just wish I knew what."

Outside the Pokemon Center, Samuel was leaning against the building; his face looking downward at the pavement. "Haley . . . please forgive me.", He whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his face.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	12. Chapter 12: New Allies

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 12: New Allies

Rita Ketchum was filling out paperwork formalities at her desk. Behind her, Kade Sorhagen glared over Fuchsia City from the office window.

Kade sighed. "What a beautiful morning, isn't it my dear? Briskomy's minors will awaken with a craving to just sell, sell, and sell."

"_Which means money, money and money!"_, Rita thought pretending to disregard Kade. She knew of course that selling was only among Briskomy's many priorities but she like to pretend otherwise.

Miyamoto then burst through the door, panting restlessly. "Madame, I think you should turn on your T.V.!"

Rita rolled her eyes as she slammed her pen to the desk then snapped her fingers.

The 42 inch screen to the left switched on. It was a breaking News Update given by a reporter located at Mt. Moon. Behind her were several Police Officers. "-unknown at this time if the bomb threat was merely a bluff or truth.", The reporter began to explain. "The Torino agents taken into custody claim to have no memory of the recent events that conspired here at Mt. Moon, yesterday. Many of the trainers taken into custody claim that a young trainer, Giovanni Ketchum and his friends were responsible for the thwarting of Torino's plans to take the trainers hostage and kidnap their Pokemon. Local officers and investigators are now searching for the youth to take him in for questioning. Authorities were able to identify the mastermind I charge of the operation. His name; Marcus Difo. He however managed to escape-"

Rita snapped her fingers and the screen shut off. "Where is Difo Now?"

Miyamoto handed file reports to her superior. "Briskomy intelligence believe he reported back to Metsuma after his escape."

Rita laid her head on her hand. "Metsuma should have reported this to me directly."

"He didn't want to risk anything.", Miyamoto said. "As far as the press is concerned, Briskomy and Torino are completely unrelated."

Kade appeared beside Miyamoto. "Well for now . . . until those political heads order an inspection of headquarters."

Rita lifted her head up back up. "I need to get to Viridian. It won't be long before we have mob of trainers demanding their badges. I won't allow Briskomy to fall victim to anything of the sort. Ughh I need a nap. Miyamoto, cancel my 10 O'clock meeting and push it up to one of my empty hours. And notify my pilot to be here tomorrow afternoon. Unfortunately, I'm going back to Viridian to officially start my duties as Gym Leader."

Kade hauled her seat to allow her to stand up. "My dear, what of your son?"

Rita chuckled carelessly. "Inform Metsuma that Torino is not my problem. They can do whatever they please with Giovanni."

…...

About a half a mile away from Cerulean City, Giovanni and his friends were taking a short lunch break by a creek, assembling a perfect opportunity to do some fishing. The boys were patiently waiting for a bite while Delia was cooking some lunch.

"I hope you boys are hungry!", She said gleefully. "I'm making tuna-melt sandwiches and tomato soup!"

Gio stomach was rumbling. "Good. I'm starving. We've been fishing for hours now and not one bite."

"Fishing requires patience, Gio.", Sammy pointed out. "But still, lunch does sound delightful right about now."

Delia smiled. "Ten minutes at the most." She then noticed Meowth was bored out of his mind, as he tried to imitate his tail as a fishing hook. She ignited her Pokeball and summoned Oddish.. "Here Meowth. You can play with Oddish until the food is ready!"

"Mrow!", He chanted happily as he began to chase Oddish around the Picnic Blanket.

"Odi", The plant Pokemon squealed with merriment.

Gio was about to doze off. They had awoken surprisingly early. Gio just wanted sleep after yesterday's ordeal with Torino. His eyes began to seal shut until his Fishing Rod began to quiver. "I got a bite!" He stood up and pulled with his entire valor. Whatever was on the hook, it was putting up a good struggle.

Sammy rushed over to help pull. "Keep reeling it in, Gio!"

They both fell backwards as the unknown mortal they had caught flew in the air alongside the fishing rod. It flopped on the ground helplessly.

Gio stood up and withdrew his Pokedex.

**SEAKING, THE GOLDFISH POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF GOLDEEN. IT USES THE HORN ON ITS HEAD TO DRILL INTO CREAK OR RIVER BOULDERS SO THAT IT MAY SHELTER ITSELF WITHIN IT TO REST.**

"That's a big one!", Sammy remarked.

"That's a powerful one!", Gio snapped back.

"I'm going to capture it!", They both yelled as they grabbed their Pokeballs.

Gio looked at him distrustfully. "Its funny, Sammy. It sounded like you said you were going to capture the Pokemon that I caught with MY fishing rod."

Sammy crossed his arms. "You mean the Pokemon you were about to let go of if I hadn't stepped in to assist?"

"Doesn't matter. Still my fishing rod!", Gio pointed out.

"You're being absurd now Gio!", Sammy began to raise his voice. "Treat your mentors with respect. That's what my father told you."

Gio stepped forward threateningly. "He never said that you liar! Besides, I'm the one competing in the Pokemon League so I call the shots around here!"

Sammy laughed at him. "Don't act so superior. My father left me in charge of you."

Gio turned to Delia. "Delia, tell him to stop being such a daddy's boy and to just give me the Seaking!"

Samuel turned to Delia. "Delia, kindly enlighten the fact that it was I who aided him so I deserve the Seaking for my contribution."

Delia stepped back smiling nervously. "Now now boys. Don't make me pick sides here."

Gio grinned proudly. "That's right, Sammy. She won't pick because she's already picked the guy she's crazy over."

Sammy became annoyed. "Oh please. She won't side with an immature child like you."

Gio grabbed Meowth by the tail. "Well I got Meowth siding with me, right Meowth?"

"Mreow?", He questioned in puzzlement.

Sammy then summoned his Charizard. "Well Charizard is with me!"

"Chgaaar!", The dragon cried.

Gio then called upon Scyther. "3 against 2! What now, genius?"

"Scyyy!"

As the 2 argued, the Seaking continued to flop around franticly.

Delia stepped in. "OK, that's enough guys! Why don't we just sit down and have a nice lunch rather than fighting?"

"Perfect idea! We'll fight for it! Pokemon Battle!", Gio exclaimed.

Delia shrugged. "I just had to open my big mouth."

"1 on 1 battle. Whoever wins will obtain Seaking. Let's begin right away!". Sammy quickly instructed his Charizard into battle.

"Meowth get in there!", Gio demanded angrily. "Your Charizard is part flying type and part fire type. Since Meowth knows Thunderbolt and Water Pulse, I think we both know how this is going end."

Meowth leaped into battle contentedly. "Meowth!"

Sammy just shook his head with disapproval. "Advantage doesn't apply by type, Gio. It applies only for how close you are to your Pokemon and how well its been raised."

Gio couldn't take his rambling anymore. "Meowth, Water Pulse now!".

"Meow!" Meowth shot a burst of water at the fiery lizard.

"Fly up and dodge it, Charizard.", Sammy commanded calmly.

Charizard injected into the air at great speed performing a successful dodge.

"It's in the air. Perfect! Thunderbolt, Meowth!", Gio bawled at his pet.

Meowth body began to brighten then seconds later he unleashed a powerful strike of electrical power at Charizard.

Sammy smiled. "Charizard, Counter."

The Thunderbolt just ricocheted off Charizard and was sent hurling back at Meowth at double the speed and power. The force of electrical clout knocked Meowth over Gio's head and into the creak. Meowth was completely unconscious as it drifted down the river helplessly.

Gio panicked with fear. "No! He can't swim!"

"Charizard, save Meowth!", Sammy ordered. The blazing dragon Pokemon swooped down and clutched Meowth with its tiny arms, like a Spearow flying down and confining its prey. It delivered Meowth safely ashore. Gio, Delia, and Oddish rushed over.

Gio grasped his Pokemon in his arms. "Meowth, you're alright. That was a tricky battle but . . . at least you tried." Though his inner thoughts were deeply disappointed by the outcome of the fight, he just couldn't bring himself to unveil his anger at Meowth.

Sammy approached from behind and called back his Charizard. "Is Meowth, OK?"

Gio just nodded trying to avoid eye contact.

"Gio . . . you can have Seaking if you really want it. I guess I was just acting-"

"No." ,Gio cut him off. "You won the battle fair and square. Besides, I already have two Pokemon and you only have one. This way it's fair. I didn't mean to get angry before. It's just how I am sometimes when something upsets me."

Sammy smiled. "Thank you, Gio." He beckoned a Pokeball and tossed it at the helpless Seaking.

The ball inhaled the Goldfish Pokemon then closed and landed gently on the ground. The trio watched anxiously as the ball began to slowly wobble. It then secured that capture. Sammy walked over and hoisted the Pokeball into his bag. "Successful!", He confirmed.

Delia grabbed Meowth from Gio. "I bet some food in his Stomach will make him feel better."

They all headed back to their site up stream but then paused when they spotted Officer Jenny and her Growlithe standing by the Picnic blanket, as if investigating. "You kid's over there. Is one of you Giovanni Ketchum?"

Giovanni spotted her vehicle nearby and then nervously stepped forward. "Yeah . . . I am. What's the problem?"

She began to write something down on a pad of paper. "I'm going to need you and your friends to come with me to the Cerulean City Police station for some questioning about the recent events that occurred back at Mt. Moon."

Delia grabbed Gio's shoulder. "Gio, this is perfect. Now we can get to Cerulean City quicker. We answer some questions then head straight for the gym."

Gio bit his lip. "Yeah alright, and Meowth can rest up at the Pokemon Center in the mean time."

He turned to Samuel. "Are you OK? You're sweating . . . "

"I'm fine." Samuel assured him. "We should probably do what she says. Let's go, shall we?"

…...

Unlike Pewter City, Cerulean was a glamorous community. Everything seemed so clean, tidy, and welcoming. The City's Police Department however was no joy ride. After delivering Meowth safely to the Pokemon Canter, Gio found himself waiting in the department's waiting room while his friend's were taken in for inquiring. He was awakened hours later by Delia.

"How bad was it?", He asked while stretching his arms.

"Long and boring.", She responded. "Our turn to nap."

"You don't have to tell me twice.", Sammy yawned as he took a seat next to Delia.

Another Officer Jenny appeared. "Giovanni Ketchum, I'd like to talk to you next. Follow me."

He stood up and followed her into a dark corner room. She shut the door behind him and closed the window shades. "Alright, spill the beans. What really happened back at Mt. Moon?"

Gio sat down. "Whatever my friends told you, they were probably right. Why? Were you planning to go good cop – bad cop on me?", He joked.

She shook her head. "We're not the big boys. We don't do that sorta thing here. As you can see, no cameras. You have my word. However, if you refuse to cooperate then we may end up sending you to the big boys."

Gio sighed. "We were taken hostage by a disguised tour guide, and he led us into a trap. The guy in charge was called . . . well I forget his name-"

"Marcus Difo?", She snapped.

"Yeah that was it.", He confirmed. "He said he was with Torino and that he wasn't going to let us go unless we surrendered our Pokem-"

"Can you describe his appearance?", She cut him off while taking notes.

He shrugged. "It was dark in the cave butI know he had green hair and glasses."

She nodded. "That's what the other reports said. So . . . . . you're the son of the famous Rita Ketchum?" Of course there were probably other Ketchums across the globe, she knew exactly who she was addressing.

He pushed his fist against his head. "That doesn't have to do with anything we're talking about. I don't care if you hate her because the truth is I do to!"

She calmed him down. "Don't worry. I was just trying to make you more comfortable by making conversation . . . . . . because theres a new rumor going around that Torino is smuggling Pokemon for Briskomy."

Enraged, Gio slammed his fists on the table. "I said I don't care about any of that! I'm outta here. I got a Gym Badge to win!"

He stood up and left the room.

"Hey!", Her voice called. "You can't leave in the middle of our session!"

"Watch me!", He shouted back furiously. He returned to the front room and regrouped with Delia and Samuel. "Come on . . we gotta go now."

"Wait why?" ,Delia asked.

Samuel stood up. "What was with all the shouting?"

They rushed to follow their companion but were stopped by several officers before reaching past the front clearance door. Officer Jenny and her Growlithe appeared. "You're under arrest Giovanni Ketchum, for refusing to cooperate with the law!"

"No way!" Gio struggled to set himself free but the officers shoved him to the ground intensely. The youth was squirming on the floor miserably.

Delia tackled the officer. "Leave him alone you bully!"

Samuel tried to pull her back but she wouldn't budge. "Delia, don't!"

Outside the Police Station, a Briskomy helicopter landed. A violet haired woman and 2 Briskomy bodyguards stepped outside and into the Police Station as quickly as they could. They found the two teenagers being shoved to the ground while being handcuffed.

The violet haired woman infringed upon the chaos. "What's going on here?"

Officer Jenny stood up and saluted the Woman. "Agent Miyamoto! What brings you by?"

Miyamoto ignored the officer. "Never mind that. Call back your Growlithe and fellow Officers from those children this instant!"

Officer Jenny blew her whistle. The officers backed away from the children in an orderly line.

Miyamoto kneeled down beside Gio. "I'm a friend of your mother's. I'll get you out of this, don't fret.", The young lady whispered. She stood up and turned back at Officer Jenny. "Care to explain what that was all about?"

Jenny saluted again. "This young man here resented a federal questioning and the girl tackled an officer."

Miyamoto turned to face the teen, who struggled to stand up.

Gio then held out his hand to Delia and helped her up. "She was asking me questions about the Torino attack on Mt. Moon. But then she started saying stuff about Torino secretly helping Briskomy."

Miyamoto shook her head with great censure. "This young man had every right desert that private conference. You were attempting to influence his mind with false information."

Officer Jenny sighed. ". . . . . he's the world's only hope for useful information about . . . what's really going on at Briskomy."

Miyamoto gave her a suspicious look. "What are you suggesting officer? That our company is a sham? If you have a problem with our corporation, then join the protesters. You'll be displeased to know that I am going to report you for this, unless you set these children free this instant!"

Officer Jenny immediately uncuffed Gio and Delia. "You're free to go."

Sammy led his younger friends out the door quietly. Miyamoto then followed. Outside, Miyamoto and her bodyguards silently walked back to the Executive Briskomy Helicopter.

She was then stopped by Gio. "Thanks Miss, for the help."

She turned and smiled. "Oh sweetie . . . its what I do. Briskomy will always look after the innocent. Oh and here. A valuable gift from our company." She handed a Pokeball to him, then stepped inside as the engine began to hum. "I'll send regards to your mother." And with that, the Helicopter took off.

Gio smirked. "That was lucky timing."

Delia turned to him upset. "It's not funny, Gio. What really happened back there?"

Gio ignored her and looked at his Pokeball. "A present huh? Briskomy has a lot of strong Pokemon. I wonder what's inside?" He threw the Pokeball.

A Machop appeared. "Maaachoppp"

Gio scratched his head. "A Machop?" He reached for his Pokedex.

**MACHOP, THE FIGHTING POKEMON. BECAUSE ITS BODY IS PURE MUSCLE, MACHOP HAS THE STRENGTH TO LIFT AND THROW 100 AVERAGE SIZED ADULTS WITHOUT WORKING UP A SWEAT.**

"Impressive!", Gio cheered. "In One day, both me and Sammy get new Pokemon!" Gio dashed over to Machop. "Welcome to the team, Machop!"

Machop lifted Gio in the air and threw him aside.

"Maaaachoppp!", It laughed uncontrollably.

Sammy and Delia laughed as well.

"Just what I needed. An abusive Pokemon.", Gio grumbled as he stood up. "Usually I would be pretty aggressive about that but you're new so I'll be good." He called back Machop. "I think I'll keep you in your Pokeball until we reach the Pokemon Center . . . for safety reasons."

Delia just decided to temporarily ignore what had happened. "OK. . . Well, let's go get Meowth and then head for that Gym so we can challenge the leader."

"That's what I like to hear!", Gio responded joyfully. He and Delia began to walk on before noticing that Sammy wasn't following. "Sammy? You coming?"

Sammy nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to stop somewhere. If I'm not at the Pokemon Center by 3 then don't wait up."

Gio and Delia looked at him strangely but just nodded as they pressed on.

Samuel was heading in a different direction.

…...

After about 20 minutes, Sammy reached his destination. He stood in front of the residence of an old . . . friend, but he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door. _"Come on Sam . . .you can do this!", _He thoughtfully convinced himself. At last, he banged on the door.

A few moments went by, but then a woman answered the door. She was his age, a about an inch taller then Sam, with blue eyes, and black hair. She was dressed in a white skirt and high heels. She gazed at him irritated. "What . . . What do you think you're doing here?"

Sammy couldn't help but just look at her. "Haley . . . you look fantastic."

She began to pant nervously. "You really shouldn't be here, Sam."

But Sammy couldn't help but gaze through the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw a 5 year child happily leap from one couch to another. "Mommy! Look what I can do!"

Sammy was in tears. "Is . . .Is that?"

Haley sniffled as she bag to cry as well. "Yes Sam. That's . . . your son."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . .


	13. Chapter 13: Cerulean Showdown

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 13: Cerulean Showdown

Meowth was feeling more chipper than ever, more than ready to take on the Cerulean Gym Leader. With Meowth now rejoining their team, Gio and Delia head over to the Cerulean Gym from the Pokemon Center.

"Gio, you've been studying up on Machop's moves the whole time we were at the Pokemon Center. Maybe now you should introduce it to your other Pokemon."

"Mrow!", Meowth chanted excitedly.

Gio held out another Pokeball. "Alright. Come out Scyther!" He threw the Pokeball.

Scyther appeared beside Meowth. "Scyth!"

Gio kneeled down before his Pokemon. "Alright guys, we got a new team mate. He's a bit . . . unusual but I know you'll will warm up to him."

"Meow!"

"Scy!"

Gio threw another Pokeball.

Machop appeared. "Maaaachoppp!" It glanced over at Meowth and Scyther. "Machopp?"

Meowth shyly extended his paw to shake.

But Machop just grabbed him and threw him into Scyther. It laughed uncontrollably as the Cat and Mantis Pokemon fell over each other while attempting to stand up. . "Machopppp! Ma Ma Chop!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Great . . . shy Pokemon . . . clumsy Pokemon . . . bully Pokemon . . . . I wonder what's next?"

Delia giggled.

Gio called back Machop. "I appreciate the spirit but you should really hold that all in until we fight the Cerulean Gym Leader." Gio then called back his confused Scyther.

Meowth leaped on Gio's shoulder, as Delia guided them to the Gym. "The map says it's this way. Come on!"

Gio Followed with only one thing on his mind; surprisingly not his Gym Battle. _"Where could Sammy be?"_

…_..._

Inside Haley's residence, Sammy sat at his old 'friend's kitchen table. Haley was making tea for the two.

Haley's 5 year old son, Tucker, jumped on Sam's lap unexpectedly. "Hey Mr.? Are you a Pokimon Traner?"

Sammy could only laugh at the cute way his son pronounced his words. "Yes I am. I'm also a Pokemon professor in training."

Tucker held up a Zapdos action figure. "Halve you ever cawt dis Pokimon?"

Sammy examined the figurine. "I'm afraid not. This is a legendary Pokemon called Zapdos. But maybe one day you will catch one."

Tucker smiled with excitement. "Dat wud be cool!"

Haley returned with the tea. "Tucker, why don't you go play with your figures in your room while Mr. Oak and I talk."

The 5 year old leaped off Sam's lap. "Oh k mommy."

As soon he was no longer in sight, Haley seated herself across from Samuel. "Sam . . . I told you not to come. You promised you wouldn't look for me."

Sammy folded his arms. "I'm here with some students . . . but that's not the topic at the moment . Why . . . didn't you tell me I had a son? Was that why you left Pallet?"

Haley sighed. "OK Sam . . . . We were 'in love', remember?"

Samuel nodded. "Of course. But then you left."

Haley began raised her tone. "Sam, I left because I didn't know if I truly wanted to be with you yet. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to think, so I just left. It was all very overwhelming and confusing for me."

Sam starred at her sadly. "So you didn't love me."

"I never said that . . . I wasn't sure yet what love was Sam because you were the first guy I had ever been with. I realized that . . . what if it was all just a mistake? But I couldn't bear to resent Tucker when I gave birth to him."

Sammy extended his hand and stroked her hair. "He has no father. It won't be long before he begins to ask questions. Maybe its time he knew the truth . . . . and maybe its time we both understand what love is. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with, but if you don't feel the same, then . . . I understand."

She folded her hands into his. "Sam, Tucker deserves a father. And I deserve a husband. I guess I realize that now."

"What are you thinking?", He asked.

She sighed again. "Why don't we just . . . reconnect Sam. As friends for now."

"Will we ever be more then friends, Haley?", He asked silently. "Will we ever be like we were before?"

She grinned. "Maybe. I was stupid when I left you Sam. But now I want you to be apart of our lives."

He lightly kissed her on the forehead. "I do to. Haley, . . . come back to Pallet."

…...

Meanwhile; Gio, Delia, and Meowth stood in front of the Cerulean Gym. The outside of the dome shaped building was covered with dozens Painters coating the Building with an orange and pink stripe pattern. On the other side were several carpenters and building Modelers hammering away at the roof structure. Suddenly behind them, movers were hauling a giant Dewgong painting over to the construction site. Other Movers were carrying giant fish tanks into the gym.

Delia looked at Cerulean City brochure she had received at the Pokemon Center. "It says here that this used to be a Flying-Type Gym. By the looks of it now, I'd say it's become or becoming a Water-Type Gym."

Gio gazed up at the carpenters. "Hey, guy in yellow! Is the Gym open or is it . . . . under construction?"

The carpenter nodded. "No, its open. The new leader just wanted to add some changes to the exterior. She should be in now doing her daily laps in the pool. Go on in."

Gio shrugged as he, Delia and Meowth walked inside.

…...

Immediately they were welcomed by an empty glass aquarium that widened alongside the lengthy hall. "Wow", They both exclaimed in amazement.

A mover laughed as he passed by. "You should see it when we fill it with Water Pokemon. This Gym is gonna be a hit!"

Beyond the hall was a giant Swimming pool/stadium.

"Talk about big!", Gio's voice echoed.

In the pool, an athletic woman with long red hair was swimming laps at great momentum. Gio and Delia watched in amazement.

"Time!", Yelled a pool boy standing on the diving board.

The woman stopped. "Is it like, a New record?", She asked out of breath.

The Pool Boy nodded.

"Woohoo!", The Woman cheered as she excitedly exited the pool. She then noticed Gio and Delia. "Oh, are you like new trainers?"

Up close, the duo could instantly tell that she was in her early 20's.

"My name is Crystal Waterflower! I'm like, the Gym Leader."

Gio held out a Pokeball. "Good cus I'm pumped and ready to battle right away, right Meowth?"

"Meow!"

Crystal scratched her nose as she examined Gio. "Wow you're like, a lot older compared to the other trainer's I've battled since I arrived here."

Gio frowned. "Yeah, I kind of started . . . late." Gio had waited till his 15th birthday to start his journey. This was mostly because of his mother's hatred for Pokemon but he was lucky he even had the guts to defy her at all. And now he was already about to ensue his Second Gym Battle.

"But he's still a skilled trainer!", Delia vouched for him.

Crystal shrugged. "I guess that's fine. You see like, I'm putting on a Water Pokemon show tomorrow night, because y'know, I just adore water Pokemon. So this would be like an awesome warm up!"

"So this is officially a Water Pokemon gym?", Delia asked.

"Like totally!", She cheered. "Not to mention a water acrobat stadium starring me, my husband, and like, my fabulous water Pokemon!"

Gio became annoyed. "Do you have to say 'like' in every sentence?"

Crystal gently pushed Gio away. "Do you have to be like so close? You could use a mint or something."

Delia giggled but quickly tried to hide it when Gio twirled around.

"Oh Brendan?", Crystal called to her pool boy. "Can you like judge our Gym Battle?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "You mean referee?"

Crystal shrugged. "Yeah, like referee our gym battle? That's what I meant."

The pool boy blushed. "Anything for you gorgeous!"

Crystal bent her hand smiling. "Oh Brendan, you are like so bad! You totally know I'm married and like, you're hitting on me!"

"_Figure that one on your own genius? Sheesh, I hope her kids don't turn out as nitwitted as her." _, Gio thought with an agitated expression.

"Well . . .", Delia began nervously. "Lets like start this battle . . err . . .oh my gosh, I just said 'like'!"

The gym then morphed into a small stadium surrounded by water. Gio and Crystal both took their stances on the opposite sides of the arena. Delia sat aside watching from the stands. _"Come on Gio. I know you can do this."_, She thoughtfully supported.

The Pool boy appeared from the sidelines. "This is a battle between the beautiful Cerulean City Gym Leader, Crystal Waterflower and the challenger, Giovanni Ketchum from Viridian City. Each Opponent will use three Pokemon Each. Only the challenger may make substitutions. No time limit! Let the Battle begin!"

"Go Meowth!", Gio called to his companion.

Meowth bounced into the arena happily. "Meow! Mrowthy!"

Crystal then threw a Pokeball of her own. "Like, go Poliwhirl!"

A Poliwhirl appeared. "Poli. Poliwhirl!"

"That doesn't look so tough.", Gio convinced himself as he withdrew his Pokedex.

**POLIWHIRL, THE TADPOLE POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF POLIWAG. THOUGH EXTREMELY AGILE IN WATER, POLIWHIRL'S HIGHLY DEVELOPED MUSCLES ALLOW IT TO FIGHT JUST AS EASILY ON LAND.**

"_I'm about to prove otherwise!"_, Gio thought while smiling confidently.

Crystal instigated the battle first. "Poliwhirl, like use wake up slap!"

"Poliwhirl! Poli!" Poliwhirl dove underwater, then rapidly jumped out directly in front of Meowth. It begin to repeatedly slap the Feline in the face.

After only 3 slaps, Meowth fell backwards. "Meowy!"

Gio bit his lip._" That's right, Normal-Type Pokemon are weak against fighting. For a clueless nitwit, she does know what she's doing!" _Gio gave new command. "Meowth, use screech quickly!"

Meowth squealed as high as it could. The high pitched sound completely exasperated the Tadpole Pokemon as it covered it ears and stumbled backwards.

"Like, that totally hurts my ears!", Crystal shouted.

"Meowth, Thunderbolt attack!", Gio commanded. Meowth charged up and then unleashed its electrical energy upon the baffled Poliwhirl. The attack was super effective. Without any sign of even an attempt to recover, Poliwhirl fainted.

"Well done, Moewth!", Gio applauded.

"Merowy!", He shouted with joy.

Crystal then called back Poliwhirl. "Like, since when can Meowth learn thunderbolt? That's like me being able to walk through walls."

"Just send out your next Pokemon!", Gio shouted aggravated.

"Ok, ok, like calm down." Crystal ignited another Pokeball then threw it. "Like, go Golduck!"

A Golduck appeared. "Gol . . .duck!"

Gio needed more info then just a name. He convened his Pokedex once more.

**GOLDUCK, THE DUCK POKEMON. IT IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF PSYDUCK. WITH ITS WEBBED HANDS AND FEET, THIS POKEMON IS ABLE TO SWIM EXTREMELY FAST. IT ALSO POSSES TELEKINETIC POWERS, MAKING IT A TRICKY ADVERSARY.**

Crystal was already on the go. "Golduck, use Psychic!"

Golduck's eyes began to glow bright blue.

Moments later, Meowth was being pulled into the air against its will. "Meow?"

"Blast it into the water!", Crystal continued to instruct.

Meowth was forced deep underwater beneath the stadium, under the command of Golduck's Psychic powers.

"No, Meowth cant swim!", Gio shouted

Delia could only watch helplessly. "_Come on Meowth! Hang in there!"_

Crystal sighed. "Fine if it can't swim, then like bring it back up Golduck."

Golduck dived underwater after the drowning Meowth. About a minute later, Golduck reappeared with Meowth in its possession.

Gio noticed Golduck holding Meowth and devised a new plan. "Thunderbolt, Meowth!"

Meowth discharged a raging electrical Thunderbolt that sent Golduck blasting into the wall.

"Hey, that was like a totally dirty trick!", Crystal complained.

Gio grinned satisfied. "Never trust your enemy." That was one thing useful his mother had taught him.

Delia was appalled by Gio's trick. _"That was . . . just horrible."_, She thought frowning.

Despite the effective attack, Golduck was still squirming on the floor. "Like, perfect Golduck! Use your last bit of energy for disable."

Golduck's eyes brightened. Then it fainted.

Crystal summoned Golduck back to it's Pokeball. "Like nice work, Golduck. That was a totally awesome effort." She placed the ball safety away and then grabbed another.

Gio thought he was going to fall over laughing. _"This battle could not be any easier!"_

Meowth just sat there licking its paws, intimidating Crystal.

Crystal kissed her Pokeball. "For luck!" She then threw it in the air.

The massive Sea serpent Pokemon, Gyarados appeared. "GROORRGGGGGGGRAAA!

Both Gio and Delia's eyes widened at the size of the creature. With his hands trembling hastily, Gio reached for his Pokedex.

**GYRADOS IS THE EVOLVED FORM OF MAGIKARP. IT HAS A VISCOUS TEMPER AND IS ABLE TO CRUSH GIANT STONES WITH ITS FANGS. IT IS VERY RARELY SEEN IN THE WILD. APPROACH THIS POKEMON WITH CAUTION.**

"Meow . . . " The very sight of the beast just made Meowth want to fall over and play dead. But he was too traumatized to move.

Gio knew Meowth needed to rest. He was the only Pokemon he had left able to use an electric attack. "Meowth, go rest up by Delia until I call you back."

Meowth obeyed this with pleasure and scrammed away from the battlefield as quickly as he could. He then cuddled up to Delia, trying to hide it's face from the monster.

"Oh, it's OK Meowth. Just take a good rest.", Delia calmed him affectionately.

Gio took out another Pokeball. "I know I haven't trained with you but your tough attitude could really come in handy." Gio threw the Pokeball.

Machop appeared. "Maaaachopp!"

Its eyes met Gyarados'. Machop just turned its head aside ignorantly as if the beast were no challenge.

"Machop, quick use-" Gio was cut off. Machop lifted Gio in the air, threw him over its head, and into the water. "Hey, you can't do that to me! Only Gyarados!", Gio struggled.

Machop just laughed.

Delia cupped her mouth with her hands. "Gio, I don't think Machop was the right choice."

"Like too late! Gyarados, use Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados charged up a sphere of glowing light, then let go of its power into a beam of furious energy aiming straightforwardly into Machop's direction. Direct hit! Machop hurled into the wall, the same fate Golduck suffered. It instantly fainted.

Gio climbed out of the water and called back Machop angrily. "Some gift you turned out to be." He then threw his final Pokeball.

Scyther appeared. "Scyther! Scyth!"

Gio wanted to just battle straight on. "Without any lumbering mistakes, use quick attack!" Scyther began to charge forward but fell down as it prepared to take flight. Gio just shook his head regretfully. "What's the point anymore . . . "

Scyther could tell Gio was upset. It needed to prove its true strength to him as it had done back at Mt. Moon. With the proper motivation in mind, the mantis Pokemon dashed into the air. "Scyy!"

Gyarados looked around puzzled, having lost sight of the bug Pokemon.

"Gyarados, like use Blizzard!"

The serpent roared in fury as it stirred up a violent blizzard surrounding the battlefield.

Gio cuffed his arms to his chest as the temperature rapidly dropped. The blizzard intensified by each second.

Delia's teeth was chattering as she warmed herself up to Meowth.

Unpredictably, the blizzard stopped. A huge chunk of ice fell face down in front of Gio. Inside it was Scyther, completely frozen and useless. Gio called it back without a word. _"I didn't think . . . uggh . . . how could this get so hard!"_

Crystal chuckled. "That's like, two Pokemon down! Who's next?" Though she was holding up 3 fingers . . .

Gio turned over to Meowth, cuddled up to Delia in the stands. "Come on, Meowth. You're my last hope . . . . We can do this!"

Meowth couldn't turn down Gio's enthusiasm. They had come this far, and even Meowth wasn't going to let his master's dream fall apart. Meowth scuttled over to Gio and then rejoined the fray. "Meowthy, Meow!"

"I'm calling Meowth back to battle . . . and we will crush you!", Gio threatened. "Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

But Meowth didn't make a move.

"I said Thunderbolt now Meowth!"

"Have you like forgotten?", Crystal questioned. "Golduck used disable on the last move Meowth made!"

"_Oh no!"_, Delia panicked in her mind. _"How is he going to pull this off?"_

But Gio wasn't about to give up. "Fine then. I have a plan Meowth. Just follow through on this one. First, I want you to tackle Gyarados . . . " Gio whispered the rest in Meowth's ear and then sent him into battle.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Meowth began to swipe at Gyarados but the sharp scales of the serpent just pained the feline.

"Gyarados, like show that kitty cat whose boss! Use Hydro Pump!" Gyarados thrusted a blast of water at Meowth. The scratch cat fell in the water upon taking the hit. "Now Gyarados, like dive and head butt!" The serpent lunged into the water. It then came up above Meowth and head butted it into the air. Meowth just landed right back into the water. Gyarados then performed the technique again; diving then head butting, diving then Head butting, diving then head butting.

Gio's plan was falling into place perfectly.

"Like why wont that cat faint already!", Crystal outbursted. "Gyarados just give it a Hyper Beam!"

But the recoil damage from its persistence was just tiring out Gyarados. It was becoming dizzy as it began to twirl it's head around uncontrollably.

Now was Gio's only chance. "Meowth, use Secret Power!"

Meowth was tiring as well but he had enough strength to perform one last attack. He gave his all as he spewed beams of bright energy at Gyarados. "Meeeeowwww!"

The Beastly monster was completely knocked over by the attack, it's head slammed into the wall. It's tail dropped lifelessly into the water. Gyarados fainted.

Gio couldn't believe his eyes. He had won. Delia sprinted down the steps and hugged Gio. "Gio you won! I can't believe it!" Wrong final words.

The teen trainer remained speechless.

Meowth tiredly joined his companion in triumph.

Gio picked up Meowth and held his pet over his shoulder. "You did excellent, Meowth! Take a rest."

Meowth shut his eyes as it drifted into a well earned sleep.

Crystal then appeared before Gio and Delia. "Like, what kind of strategy did you use out there?"

Gio smiled. "Meowth had learned a new move a little while back. I took the opportunity to test it out."

Delia stared at him curiously. "What move?"

"Endure.", Gio explained. "It took most of Meowth's energy but it worked. Endure is a move that allows a Pokemon to survive any attack . . . well for a while. The lucky part was that your Gyarados was easily tiring out from all that head butting. All Meowth needed to do was give it a photo finish."

Crystal was still comprehending this. "Well whatever you did, I can see it like really drained your Meowth out. Anyway, I think you should have this." She pulled out a droplet shaped badge. "Here's your CascadeBadge."

Gio felt a rush of contentment flow through him as he grabbed the Badge and united it with his first. "Now thats more like it!"

…...

Sammy was walking the streets of Cerulean, clueless. He couldn't seem to locate the Cerulean Gym. _"Where could it be?"_, He ponder while looking around.

"Hey Sammy!", A familiar voice came from behind. It was Gio, Delia, and Meowth. Gio was holding a CascadeBadge in his hand. "Look what I got!"

Sammy reunited with his friends and examined the newly earned badge. "Well done, Gio. I knew you could do it." He handed it back.

"So . . . where were you?", Delia asked with suspicious interest.

He smirked. "Don't worry about it. All I know is, life is full of surprises."

They two glared at him suspiciously. "Sammy . . . you haven't been drinking have you?", Gio joked.

Delia was disgusted by that notion. "Oh Gio, don't be so immature."

Sammy just laughed. "You know I'm not a drinker. Anyway, it's been a long day for all of us. Let's head back to the Pokemon Center. We can head for the next gym tomorrow."

They agreed and began to walk onward. While Gio continued to gloat about his badge, only one thing was on Delia's mind. _"What could be going on with Sam?"_

…_..._

At Briskomy Headquarters, Rita Ketchum glared out at Fuchsia City from her office window. Nightfall was arriving, and still no sign of her Personal Helicopter. From far behind, the door was knocking franticly. "Come.", She snapped.

Miyamoto slowly entered the room.

Rita panicked, completely ignorant as to how impossibly quickly Miyamoto had returned. "Oh good its you! Did Giovanni release any information to the authorities? I swear I will destroy that child myself if he did because I have had-"

Miyamoto cut her off. "No Madame. I arrived just in time as you instructed."

Rita sighed. "Good. The last thing I need is that brat telling everyone I hate Pokemon."

Kade entered the room. "Well luckily my dear, he doesn't know anything beyond that."

Rita shrugged. "Well anyway, are my suitcases packed yet?"

Kade nodded. "But of course my dear. I would never fail you. I . . . . had the guards pack it."

"Well what about my personal Helicopter?", Rita asked impatiently. "I'm at my limit now Kade! I demand to know where-"

"Calm, my dear.", Kade sat her down. "Why not have a drink?" He snapped his fingers. Two servers came in with a tray of chardonnay glasses.

A worker rushed in holding a pile of mail. "You have mail, Madame."

She reached for her glass. "Uggh, Miyamoto could you rummage through that for me? Unless theres checks or settlements, I don't want it."

"Of course Madame.", Miyamoto responded as she began to sort the mail.

Another worker poked his head through the door. "Madame, Your helicopter has arrived."

Rita downed her glass, stood up, then latched onto Miyamoto. "Come on Miyamoto. You're coming to."

"Umm, I am?", She questioned.

Rita laughed as she reached for her handbag. "But of course. You don't expect me to run that disgusting gym by myself do you?"

The rest of Rita's staff began to drag her other suitcases out of the bureau.

Rita swerved around to Kade. "I wont be back for a while Kade. I'll be working from my manor, so in the meantime I'm putting you in charge of headquarters until my return."

"I feel I should inform you that my duties in the senate come first, but don't worry." Kade bowed impersonating. "The place is in good hands, my dear. I'll keep HQ spotless if it makes you happy."

Satisfied with Kade's words, the Briskomy Chief departed.

Kade sat down at Rita's desk and poured himself another glass of Chablis. The comscreen then began to ring. He snapped his fingers and the monitor screen powered on. Metsuma Rocket appeared, hiding his head beneath the shadows and suppressing his voice to a low frequency for safety reasons.

Kade beamed at the Torino Leader. "Boss . . . or rather former Boss Metsuma. What can I do for you?"

"Where is Rita?", He bellowed.

Kade lifted his feet upon the desk. "She's going to continue her work in Viridian so she may host the Gym there. Is there a problem?"

"I'm afraid so.", He bawled. "Her son has gone too far now. That child has been nothing but trouble for Torino lately. Next time you contact Rita, inform her that Torino's special strike team is now fully focusing it's attention on disposing of that child." But Metsuma's words weren't nearly as concerned as his actual intentions. In fact, he seemed almost pleased, as if eagerly waiting on the results of something.

Kade grinned with delight. "She will be most pleased to hear that, I assure you. I'm pleased just hearing of it now!"

Metsuma reached to shut off the comscreen, but gave his last words. Words that only he himself could truly interpret. "Its settled then. Giovanni Ketchum will completely disappear from society . . . just like his father."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .


	14. Chapter 14: An Old Friend’s Visit

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 14: An Old Friend's Visit

"Machop, Karate Chop now!", Gio urged his fighting Pokemon.

"Charizard, engage Flamethrower then fly up!", Sammy shot back.

Gio, Delia, Sammy and their Pokemon have settled down at a vacant forest. It's been a week and a half since Gio earned his CascadeBadge at the Cerulean Gym. Both Flint and Crystal were powerful adversaries. Now he needed to be even more prepared for his Next Gym Battle. Machop had been rebellious to Gio since it was given to him, but over the past few days, it finally began to give in to taking orders. Gio was pleased yet he needed all his Pokemon primed for the next match. So now, he would train with Sammy, another complicated opponent.

Charizard was circling over Machop, readying to strike.

Machop just stood their calmly. "Maaaaachop."

"Just stay put, Machop, until I say otherwise."

Sammy smiled. "Charizard, Seismic Toss!"

"Chaaagraaor!" Charizard took aim at Machop then dashed downwards.

Gio waited until Charizard was closer then . . . . "Thunderpunch now!"

Machop's fist swung at the lizard, filled with electrical vigor! The punch knocked Charizard right out of the sky.

"Finish it Machop! Use Submission!"

"Ma! Machop!" Machop darted over to Charizard faster than a Tuaros. Upon meeting the Flame dragon, Machop latched on to it with its body, and began to roll around with it in an unusual dance. After picking up enough speed, the fighting Pokemon freed itself, sending the fiery beast spiraling into a tree.

Charizard fainted.

Sammy called it back. "Well done, Charizard."

Delia cheered with glee. "Gio! That's the first battle you ever won with Machop! It's really starting to listen to you!"

"Merow!", Meowth chanted in agreement.

Gio was about to congratulate his Pokemon with a handshake, but Machop flipped him over his head and onto the ground.

"Machopp! Ma Ma Chop Chop!", It laughed.

"Ughh . . . well as long as you don't pull that stunt during battle, then I'm fine.", Gio mumbled as he stood up. He then called Machop back to it's Pokeball.

Sammy walked over to rejoin his student. "Well done, Gio. I'm amazed at how quickly Machop mastered Thunderpunch!"

Gio laughed. "Well after my Cerulean battle, I realized I'm going to need another electric hand to help out . . . literally."

Delia giggled. "Hehe I get it. Electric hand . . . . because It knows Thunderpunch."

Gio nodded and sighed. "Yeah thanks Delia, that was the joke."

Sammy pulled out the map. "Well, speaking of Pokemon Types, Vermilion City has an Electric-Type gym. I would recommend using a Pokemon that knows ground type moves."

Gio scooped up Meowth in his arms. "Don't worry. Meowth and I have been working on dig attack the past few days. He's almost got the hang of it."

Sammy nodded. "We should be able to reach Vermilion City within a day or two if we stay on schedule."

Suddenly from afar, a bus appeared far along a nearby path. "Hey look!", Delia pointed out. They all watched as the Bus grew closer. Moments later, it stopped in front of them.

The grouped stepped back to make way for the passenger exiting the vehicle. When the passenger revealed himself, Gio immediately recognized him. "Spencer Hale?"

14 year old Spencer Hale stepped off the bus and waved goodbye the bus driver after tipping her. The bus then drove off. Spencer turned around to greet his friends. "Hey guys. How's it been?"

The group was speechless.

Spencer laughed. "Sorry about the unexpected visit . . .uhh, should I leave? Did I come at a bad time?"

"No!", Delia denied speedily.

Gio looked at her suspiciously.

She blushed then tried to cover up her words. "I mean . . . you just got here. Why would we want you to leave?"

"Its great to see you, Spencer but what brings you here?", Sammy asked politely.

Spencer then grabbed a note and handed it to Samuel. "I'm doing a thesis on legendary Pokemon."

Sammy grinned as he read the assignment. "I do recall legendary Pokemon being your best subject."

Spencer nodded. "Yup, and I'm here because there's been sightings of the legendary Pokemon Zapdos near Vermilion city. The Professor suggested I meet up with you guys. He said the last time you talked to him was when Gio earned his Second Gym Badge. I had a feeling you guys would be traveling from Cerulean."

Delia giggled. "You're always welcome to travel with us, Spencer. You must be hungry after coming all this way. I'll whip you up a hot bowl of hot soup."

They returned to their site, where Delia began to cook dinner for their guest.

Spencer was anxious to see what Pokemon Gio had caught. "So Gio, any new friends?"

Gio sighed. "Yeah . . . sure why not." He threw his Pokeballs.

Scyther appeared beside Meowth. "Scy!"

Machop appeared beside Scyther. "Maaachopp!"

Spencer approached Scyther with amazement. "You actually caught a Scyther? That's rare!"

Scyther held up its scythes.

Gio smirked. "Shake his hand and you'll end up handicapped handicapped."

Spencer then kneeled before Machop. "A Machop? Not bad."

Gio rushed over and pushed Spencer out of the way before he could shake Machop's hand. "Shake his hand and you'll end up dead."

Everyone laughed, besides Spencer whom didn't understand the joke.

Delia then reached for her Pokeball. "Well as long as we're all calling out our Pokemon, I'm sure Oddish would love to meet you Spencer." She blushed and then threw her Pokeball.

Oddish appeared. "Odi!"

Spencer picked up Oddish. "Delia, I absolutely knew you were going to pick an endearing Pokemon such as Oddish. It seems very happy. I can tell you've been taking good care of it. But then again, any Pokemon would be happy with you as it's trainer."

Delia smiled, embarrassed. "Oh Spencer . . . you're such a charmer."

Gio rolled his eyes. _"What kinda game is she playing?"_

Samuel chuckled. "The way she cooks, who wouldn't be happy with her?" He then threw his Pokeballs. "Meet my Pokemon."

Charizard appeared. "Chazooaar!"

Seaking appeared flopping on the ground. ". . ."

"Your Charmeleon evolved?" Spencer stared, astonished. "And you caught another Seaking, I see."

Gio looked at Samuel, confused. "Another?"

Sammy nodded. "When I was about your age Gio, I once caught a Seaking by a creek near Vermilion City. I think they are the most magnificent Water Pokemon in the world. It's once of my favorite species."

Gio now understood. "That's why you were so desperate to catch another."

"My other Seaking is still alive and well back at the Lab's corral.", Sammy explained. "I'll battle you with it on some occasion after we return."

Delia couldn't stop staring at Spencer. "So Spencer, have you caught any Pokemon yet?"

He sighed. "Well I caught a Pidgey and a Cubone, though I've decided I'm not going to officially start my journey until . . . probably next year."

Gio looked up. "You think you're going to compete in the Pokemon League?"

Spencer nodded. "I hope so. It will give me a great opportunity to explore the ancient habitats and environments of of legendary Pokemon."

Ever since Gio was a kid, he had always dreamed of owning the world's strongest Pokemon. That vision was shunned when he began his journey with Meowth. He was happy with his feline friend, yet he still wondered. "So Spencer . . . you're an expert when it comes to legendaries, right?"

Spencer laughed. "I wouldn't say expert. Why?"

"It's obvious that the strongest Pokemon would have to be the rarest.", Gio snapped. "So which one is it?"

Spencer shrugged. "Well . . . from what I've studied, I would have to say Mew."

"Capturable?", Gio questioned, impatiently.

Spencer frowned. "I wish. A lot of people don't believe it even exists. Mew it said to withhold the powers of all Pokemon. Sightings of it are extremely rare. Personally, I believe it be pure myth. And even if by some logic it isn't, then the chances of capturing Mew are extremely low."

"Then I guess I'll be the one to capture it! I would become the greatest trainer ever if I did.", Gio spoke confidently.

Delia shook her head while rolling her eyes. "Good luck with that."

"I know you want strong Pokemon, Gio but a legendary is almost impossible to obtain, especially ones not thought to exist any more.", Spencer pointed out.

Sammy folded his arms. "I wouldn't say impossible."

They all looked at him curiously.

He pointed to his bag. "Could one of you fetch my Sketch Book?"

Spencer grabbed it and opened it up. "Wow, these are some amazing sketches. You really are talent-" He stopped at a page with his mouth dropped. "Is that a-"

Sammy nodded. "Indeed. It's a Celebi. When I was 10 years old . . . . I met one."

Gio and Delia then rushed over to get a glimpse for themselves. "Wow! Is that a Pikachu it's sleeping next to?"

Sammy nodded smiling before regaining his Sketchbook and closing it. "It's a very long story."

"If Sammy can encounter a legendary Pokemon then I can to!", Gio exclaimed proudly.

Delia returned with a bowl of sizzling chowder for Spencer. "Here you go Spencer. I hope you enjoy it."

Gio gazed up at her. "Umm . . . what about me?"

"What about you?", She snapped rudely, before returning her attention to Spencer.. "Anyway, Spencer you seem awfully dehydrated. Maybe you would like something to drink as well?"

Gio stood up fuming with anger. "Delia, can I talk to you in private?"

She sighed and called back Oddish. "Oh alright."

…...

He led her deeper into the woods then halted when they reached far enough. "What's your problem?"

She looked at him, oblivious. "What do you mean? I don't have a problem."

He shook his head aggravated. "Don't give me that. You're flirting with him purposely to get back at me for hitting on Lola."

She laughed. "Gio this has nothing to do with payback. I just think Spencer is a charming and appealing guy."

"Oh, yeah right. The guy's a geek!", He yelled out of pity.

"Well so is Sam!" , She snapped back.

"That's different. I actually like Sam!", He bawled at her.

She grinned and shook her head. "Do I sense some jealousy in you, Giovanni Ketchum?"

He laughed nervously. "Jealous of that guy? Yeah right! You're just doing this because that's all you know how to do; aggravate people!"

She was silent as she gazed at the ground. She began to cry but then turned away to try and cover it up.

"_Why did I say that?", _He thought to himself, obviously brain dead when it came to politeness. He reached to grab her shoulder.

But she shoved his hand away and walked deeper into the wilderness. "Just please, leave me alone.", She sniffled.

"Where are you going?", He hollered to her.

"What do you care?", Her voice berated back.

…...

Delia walked on for about 20 minutes. When she was sure she was alone, she sat on a fallen tree log. The portion of the forest was lifeless and dark. No Pokemon, no people, no sounds."Great. What am I supposed to do now?"

"You seem distressed, little girl.", Came a recognizable voice from behind.

Delia pancikly turned around but no one in sight. "Who . . . whose there?"

The voice ignored her. "You want to know if Giovanni truly cares for you? Then let's . . . . experiment!"

…...

Gio rejoined Spencer and Sammy.

Samuel gazed around. "Where's Delia."

"Gone.", He snapped. "We got in an argument . . . and she ran off crying."

Spencer stood up. "What about?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "You couldn't tell?"

Spencer sat beside him. "Well, she has been very friendly around me since my arrival."

Gio pressed his face against his palms. "That's because she's crazy over you."

Spencer laughed. "Very Doubtful."

Gio had not expected to hear that. He found himself being forced to turn to Spencer in puzzlement. "Why do you say that?"

Spencer grinned. "It's pretty easy to tell when a girl like that, puts on an act. Besides, I can tell she's more into . . . well . . .you."

"If I may add" ,Sammy cut in. "she seemed very envious back in Pewter. She was going on about how she felt so comfortable around you and how much she could open up to you."

Gio lifted his head. "She said that?"

Sammy nodded and picked up Meowth. "Here's my witness."

"Meow. Mreowth!"

Gio laughed and held Meowth in his arms. "I didn't know."

Their conversation was abruptly cut short when they heard a loud Scream coming from deep within the forest. It was Delia's scream! Gio's Pokemon gathered in alarm.

"That's Delia!", Gio exclaimed as he jumped up in desperation. "She's in trouble!" He sprinted over to Scyther and hopped on its back. Meowth leaped on his shoulder before he could take flight. "Scyther! Head into the forest now!" They then dashed into the wilderness and disappeared.

Spencer plunked into the air and chased after.

Sammy recalled his Pokemon then pursued from behind. "Come on, Machop!"

But Machop, just stood leaning carelessly on a tree.

…...

With his friends far behind, Gio scanned far into the forest. Night was imminent, the sky would turn dark, and the stars would be his only remaining guide.

"Scy! Scy!", Scyther yelped as it halted in front of a fallen tree log. Sitting on top of it was a tape recorded.

Gio leaped off of his Mantis Pokemon and played the device.

"Listen now Giovanni.", Came a familiar voice; Marcus Difo's voice. "Your little girlfriend will be kept safe . . . for now. I would like to arrange a little reunion for us. My base is located beneath the Sea Cottage Lighthouse about a mile up north from your position. Come alone. If you arrive with the authorities, then the girl will suffer . . . unfortunate circumstances." The voice faded and the recording ended.

Gio's hands shaped into fists. _"I'm coming, Delia. I promised I would always be there for you . I wont break that promise!"_

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .

(I had to cut this one a bit short. It's been a busy night. Longer chapter will be next so keep reading!)


	15. Chapter 15: A Daring Rescue

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 15: A Daring Rescue

Delia awoke alone and confused in a small dark cell. She stood up to take another closer look at her surroundings. No doubt she was being held captive, but where was the question. "Hello?", She shouted nervously. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm here." Torino Admin Marcus Difo appeared from the shadows outside of the electrical fence that held her caged.

"Difo!", She snapped angrily. "Didn't you learn your lesson already back at Mt. Moon?"

"Oh please!", He cackled. "Little Girl, you know so little. This has nothing to do with just stealing any trainer's Pokemon. Right now my attention if focused on your wretched boyfriend!"

"Gio . . . Giovanni.", She stuttered with fright.

He began to pace in circles. "Indeed. I warned you fools I would return for revenge. Giovanni has been a pesky problem for Torino lately, but now everything is in place. His desire to rescue you will be his undoing."

She looked at him curiously. "You set up this base just to do away with Gio?"

He laughed. "No, no, no little girl. That was merely a coincidence and a lucky one at that."

"So what are you dupes really up to?", She asked, less intimidated.

He smiled then turned around and to switch on a Wall Comscreen. The screen then displayed the view of another prison cell; a Pokemon prison cell. Being held within that chamber was the Legendary Pokemon Zapdos. It was shrieking with torment as it tried to break free of the electrical fence that withheld it. Difo then returned his attention to Delia as she watched in horror. "Torino will achieve 2 victories today.", He taunted. "The fall of Giovanni Ketchum and the Rise of Torino's greatest Pokemon!"

She sunk to the floor. "You're wrong. Gio will save me, free Zapdos, and we'll defeat you again!"

Difo began to head for the door, leading out of the Prison Unit. "Keep telling yourself that, little girl. In the mean time, enjoy the show. It won't be long before the bird-brains finally surrenders it's power to Torino." And with that, Difo was gone.

Delia sighed. "If only I knew where I was, escaping might be easier." She then remembered Oddish and reached for her Pokeball. It wasn't' there. Difo had most likely suspended it upon imprisoning her. Her only option left was to wait. "Gio . . . Sam . . . Spencer_. Please hurry."_

…_..._

Meanwhile; Gio, Scyther, and Meowth had finally tracked down the abandoned Lighthouse. The night was unusually cold and foggy, but that wasn't about to stop him. He leaped off of Scyther and called him back for a rest. About a yard away, stood the lighthouse on a sturdy cliff looming over the Ocean. Gio rushed behind the Lighthouse to look for a way to climb down the cliff. "Difo said his Base was located underneath the Cliff in which the lighthouse sat upon. Better hold on Meowth. It looks like we're going to be doing some climbing."

"Merow?", The feline questioned, glaring at Scyther's Pokeball.

Gio shook his head. "Scyther needs to rest, but don't worry. Just hold on tight to my back."

Meowth latched onto Gio.

He shrieked. "Aghhhh! Meowth, could you retract the claws please?"

The cat withdraw its claws and held his paws around Gio's neck as they began to climb downwards.

"Don't look down!", Gio heavily advised as they continued to progress down. After 10 minutes of climbing, Gio began to bang on the cliff wall. "Ok Secret base! Open! I'm here!"

And just like that, the rocky wall began to slowly curve open. Gio jumped in and landed perfectly aligned with the hallway entrance. The secret door closed behind them. Gio stood up and walked onward. No one was around. The entrance was very dim, with Torino insignia's engraved on several locked doors.

"Moewthy.", The cat Pokemon whispered as he sat upon Gio's shoulder.

Gio nodded. "We'll find her.

But not any time soon. Suddenly, dozens of Torino agents ambushed from the ceiling. They grabbed him before he began to thrash about. "If you want your friend to be kept safe then I suggest you stop struggling.", One of the agents silently warned.

Gio halted his actions and surrendered himself. " . . . Fine."

One of the agents grabbed Meowth by its tail.

"Mrow!"

Gio became furious. "Leave him alone!"

But the Torino officer just ignored the teen and continued to silence Meowth as he walked away with the cat, along with Scyther's Pokeball.

Gio panicked. "Those are my Pokemon! Leave them alone!".

The forces grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him farther into the hallway, separating him from his best friend.

…...

In the base's control room, Difo sat calmly overseeing Zapdos from his personal Comscreen, trying to resist it's anguish from it's incarceration. The buzzer beside his chair began to vibrate. He held the button down. "Yes, what is it?"

"Sir. We have Giovanni Ketchum in custody as you instructed.", An agent's voice confirmed.

He smiled. "Good. Bring him in."

Behind him, the magnetic doors switched open. Two of his agents marched in, restraining Giovanni by his hands.

Gio looked up in disgust. "I hate you so much."

Difo chuckled. "I told you we'd meet again . . . and look! I was correct."

Gio looked up at the Comscreen, his mouth dropped upon seeing the legendary Bird of Lightning. "Zapdos? The legendary Pokemon?"

Difo nodded, satisfied.

Gio then remembered his true intentions despite encountering a legendary Pokemon. "Where's Delia!", His words shot.

"She's safe . . . . For now that is.", Responded Difo.

"I followed your instructions!", Gio barked. "Now let her go!"

Difo just shook his head. "Well . . . I'm afraid that just wont do."

Gio felt anger pump beyond his limits. "You Double-Crossing Jerk!"

"Take him away.", Difo instructed calmly.

The Guards dragged Gio out of the Control room as he began to furiously shout and curse at the double-crosser..

Difo smirked to himself. _"Metsuma will be most pleased to know that everything is going as planned. Once the boy is dead, nothing will stand in the way of Torino!"_

…_..._

Spencer had found himself completely separated from Sammy. He stumbled across a discarded lighthouse. He looked down, for something had caught his eye. Gio's footprints. _"So he probably called back Scyther at this point." _He began to follow the footprints with the abet of the Lighthouse beam's directing at the ground. The wind was howling, and the fog was worsening. He couldn't see up ahead anymore, yet he continued to look down following the footprints . . . . "AHHH!" Spencer was now falling in mid air. He had walked right off the cliff, and was now spiraling towards the ocean. 5 seconds away, 3 seconds . . . He opened his eyes. He was still alive! He looked up to find himself being balanced on top of Charizard, soaring through the air.

Sammy was settled in front. "What Genius walks right off a cliff?", Asked the young professor, jokingly.

Spencer laughed to himself out of relief. "I owe you big time."

Charizard winged over to a rugged area of the Cliff Wall. "Gio was here.", Sammy confirmed.

Spencer gazed down. "You don't think he . . . fell do you?"

Sammy grinned. "Nope." He then began to give orders to Charizard. "Fire Blast on that portion of the wall! Now, Charizard!"

"Chaaagrooar!" Charizard instantly exhaled a blast of Fire Power. The impact collapsed the wall to reveal a secret entrance. "Bust in there, Charizard!"

"Groaarg!", It roared as it darted into the steel doors while spewing a barrage of flames. The blaze dragon disintegrated the doors and landed safely inside. Sammy and Spencer leaped off of the handy Pokemon, ready to continue their search.

Sammy called back Charizard. "You've been a great help, Charizard. Take a good rest."

The alarms then went off. "INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT! INTRUDERS ALERT!"

As the Sirens continued, Spencer and Sammy rushed through the hallway and then vanished before being caught.

…...

As Geo was being escorted to his prison cell, the Guards began to panic as sirens suddenly alarmed.

"What should we do?", Asked one of the escort guards.

"Take him to his cell and then regroup!", The other commanded.

Gio was given a lone Cell, obviously apart from Delia. The other guard pushed him inside and then began to set the code to activate the electrical field.

"Ampharos, Hyper Beam attack!", Bellowed a Deep, uptight, unfamiliar voice.

The guard just barely turned around before being dominated backwards by a shaft of unstoppable power. Gio hurried out of his cell to meet his savior. It was an American man about in his mid-30's, wearing a military outfit. He had black hair, and pale white skin. Beside him stood a tall, yellow, bipedal Pokemon with a long neck. It had black stripes on its neck, ears, and tail. On its head and tail were few small Crystal like structures.

Gio flipped his Pokedex open.

**POKEMON NOT NATIVE TO REGION. NO DATA AVAILABLE.**

"Huh?", Gio grumbled.

"Sorry kid. Ampharos is a Johto exclusive.", The man explained. "I'm Reginal. Reginal Surge. Field Marshall captain of the U.S. Military. "

Gio's eyes widened. "You're in the Military?"

He shook his head strictly. "At the moment, no."

The alarms grew louder. "INTRUDERS ALERT, INTRUDERS ALERT, INTRUDERS ALERT,"

Reginal and Ampharos turned around and began to sprint forward. "Feel free to Join me Jr. But only if you plan on getting out alive."

With that thought in mind, Gio joined him. "Uhh , Reginal?"

"You will call me Captain Surge!", He spat harshly.

"Ok! Alright!" ,Gio obliged nervously as they continued to rush through the flashing halls. "Captain Surge I-"

"Hold that thought!", He shouted as Torino agents began to swarm ahead of them. "Ampharos, Hyper Beam!" Ampharos blasted the guards away with a single blow, clearing the path ahead. "OK, now what what were you saying kid?"

Gio continued. "I have friend being held captive. I need to save her!"

Reginal shoved Gio and himself into the wall to avoid notice of passing guards. He turned over and looked at him. "I've got a job of my own kid! You got any Pokemon with you?"

He shook his head. "No. Those idiots took them away from me."

Reginal pondered to himself for a moment then faced Gio again. "Alright kid, I'm with you. I know exactly where the other Prison Chamber is so try and keep up with me."

Gio nodded and sprinted alongside Reginal with Ampharos in the lead.

…...

In the Control Room, Difo was now more irritated then ever. "Put Zapdos' Cell on immediate lock down until we capture the intruders! I want all of the premises quadrants secured to prevent any further intrusions!", He grudgingly shouted into the Base's Voice Modulator . _"And to think things were going so well!"_

From behind, Torino Captain Lorek entered the room. "Sir, the lower levels have been scanned. No sign of intruders. Only unconscious troops of ours."

"They must be coursing through this sector now.", Difo calculated, with a new smile "And I think I know where they'll be heading soon enough. Captain, gather as many units as possible. Prepare for an ambush."

"Yes, sir!"

…_..._

Delia rested her head against the prison's metal wall. The alarms were screeching beyond tolerance. She was lonely and scared. She wondered if Gio would even think to save her after their argument. Would she be doomed now? Would she fall victim to the most dangerous band of criminals in the world? Would she be joining her brother? She thought about her family, her Pokemon, her friends. _"I'll . . . just let Destiny take its course."_, She thought as she began to cry. _"Please Gio, don't leave me!" _She lifted her head in strain as the Prison doors blasted open. Smoke filled the room, and out of the Smoke came Gio running towards her cell. "Gio!"

He bashed the control switch with his fist and the electrical field vanished. Delia dashed over to Gio and tightly gripped on to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I . . . I didn't think you would come.", She cried into his shoulder.

A tear rolled down his eye. "I just couldn't go on without you Delia. I . . . need you with me."

She smiled upon hearing this as her heart began to franticly pound.

He continued. "And I'm sorry for what I said back in-"

He was cut off by Delia who leaned forward to share a passionate kiss with him.

Gio couldn't help but give in as their anxious lips consorted. He held her close not wanting to impede from the breathtaking moment. It was as if everything has suddenly . . . no longer mattered.

They were then forced to break upon Reginal's cry for help. "Hey kid. We got company!"

Delia looked at him curiously.

Gio laughed. "He's the guy who helped me find you. You'll warm up to him."

"Kid, we gotta get going now!", Reginal shouted.

Gio grabbed Delia's hand. "Stay behind me. I don't wanna loose you again."

She smiled at him. "Same here."

They rejoined Reginal who, alongside Ampharos, was warding off a hoard of angry guards and their Pokemon. "Hyper Beam!"

With the foes defeated, The three and Ampharos continued to run onward.

"We need to get our Pokemon back. I'm not leaving without Meowth and Scyther!", Gio informed Reginal in a desperate tone.

"Or Oddish either!", Delia added.

Reginal took the lead. "If your Pokemon being kept prisoner, than I have a good feeling that they are where I'm headed. No questions, just stick close!"

…...

On different turfs of the base, Sammy and Spencer were battling some Guards themselves.

"Voltorb, Thundershock!", Shouted a guard.

"You to, Magneton!", Another joined in.

Spencer took the spotlight. "Cubone, dodge it and use Boomerang on Voltorb!"

"Cu . . . bone!", It mumbled as it spiraled its bone club at Voltorb.

Voltorb fainted.

"NO! My Voltorb!"

Sammy now joined the fray. "Charizard, Flamethrower on Magneton!".

The flames blazed through Magneton. It then crumbled to the floor and fainted.

Spencer was now leading Sammy and the Pokemon into a different room. They entered to find the size of the Room was bigger then a dozen storage garages combined. "Gio isn't in here either."

"Or Delia.", Samuel concurred.

Something new caught Spencer's eye. "Look over there!" Sammy spotted Spencer pointing to a cluster of Cages piled on top of each other.

"Meowth's in there!" Sammy rushed over.

"Scyther and Oddish to!" Spencer followed.

The two boys struggled to open the cages but they wouldn't budge. Sammy then thought of an idea. "Charizard, break these cages without harming the Pokemon inside."

"Chagrooar!", It growled as it swiped the cages open.

Meowth, Oddish, and Scyther tumbled out with joy.

"Meowy! Meowth!"

"Odi! Odish!"

"Scythe . . .Scyther!"

Their Pokeballs fell out of the cages. Sammy scooped them up and placed them in his bag. "At least we found the Pokemon. But it wont be long before more guards arrive."

An explosion then swiftly stirred the room from the left. They all looked over to see Gio, Delia, A Newcomer, and an Ampharos charging out of the smoke. "Gio! Delia!", They both called with delight as they joined their friends. "Whose this guy?", Spencer asked gazing up at the man.

"Reginal. A friend.", Gio explained out of breath. He stood up to see his Feline Friend scuttling over to him. "Meowth!" They hugged. Scyther then appeared beside Meowth. "Scyther! Your OK to!"

"Meowthy!Mow!

"Oddish!", Delia chanted upon rejoining her Pokemon.

"Odi!"

While the minors conversed, Reginal and Ampharos approached a Gigantic steel door. "It's behind here."

"What's behind there?", Spencer inquired politely.

"Call him Captain surge.", Gio advised.

"Oh . . . whats behind there, Captain surge?"

"Zapdos.", He simply stated.

"ZAPDOS?", Sammy and Spencer asked alarmed.

The group turned around to find themselves being ambushed by hundreds of Torino Agents, pouring from the Giant Vault Room's entrances. "It's over!", The Torino Captain disdained.

At their head, appeared Difo with his hands hidden behind his bag. "Now what do we have here? Intruders and Prisoners working together?"

Reginal grew furious. "Alright fancy pants, whats your deal?"

Difo chuckled. "I suppose since you're all about to die . . . I'll tell you." Difo exposed his hands from behind his back to reveal an egg in his clutches. "This is what we used to lour Zapdos to our base."

Gio looked at him curiously. "What's an egg got to do with any of this?"

"Everything.", Difo explained, though not to specifically. "Torino discovered Zapdos' nest perched on an island not far from here. In the nest, we managed to uncover a single egg. It's a Zapdos egg, my friends. When we delivered it back here for testing, Zapdos appeared. We took the opportunity to capture it while it was searching for it's offspring. Now we have an adult Zapdos, who now belongs to Torino. And we have the child, which Torino will raise to serve to it's bidding!"

"You couldn't be more heartless, Difo!", Delia exclaimed.

Spencer observed the egg from his position. "That's not a Zapdos egg. Its far too small." He of all people would know this to be true.

Difo just starred at him. "Are you mad? What would Zapdos be doing with a false egg? It came here looking for it, you brainless fool!"

Sammy shook his head in agreement with Spencer. "The boy is correct. He does expert in the research of Legendary Pokemon. And I'm a Pokemon professor. I studied Pokemon eggs for a whole course of my placement. That is not a Zapdos egg. I'm afraid, you need to recheck your analysis."

Difo grew irritated. "Silence! You've spoken enough. you all have! Guards, destroy them!"

The villains ignited their Pokeballs, ready to spring into action.

"Sleep Powder!", Delia commanded Oddish.

Within seconds, the relaxing fragrance had completely exhausted all of the forces. Difo rushed out of the way to resist the affect as his troops collapsed to the ground, exhausted. But much too his haste, his attempt to escape was foiled. He found himself cornered by Gio, Delia, Meowth, Oddish, Sammy, Charizard, Cubone, Spencer, Scyther, Reginal, and Ampharos. "No . . . I will not loose again!" Difo snapped his fingers and the Giant Steel Doors opened.

Inside, was Zapdos. No longer struggling . . . . but sleeping.

"Force Field, Deactivate!" , Difo ordered.

The magnetic prison faded as Zapdos opened its eyes. It fluttered it's wings and began to screech at is dashed forward at Difo.

Difo smiled and held up the egg. "Zapdos. I have your child. You want it back? Then you shall obey my commands!"

Zapdos halted and landed seconds before attacking. Difo turned back to his opponents. "I would highly recommend you not harm me. I have Zapdos under my power!"

The group backed away.

"Now Zapdos . . . . Thunder Attack!", Difo ordered.

Zapdos shot its wings forward and unleashed a deadly strife of electrical Power.

Reginal intervened. "Ampharos, Protect!".

Ampharos leaped upward and took the attack with no affect.

Intolerant, Difo gave new orders. "Fine, I'll just make you all suffer at once! Zapdos, Discharge!"

Zapdos flapped its wings again but this time, reining the room with powerful electrical currents, swifting in all directions.

Even being a Pokemon of the Same type, Ampharos couldn't resist Zapdos' might. It fell to the ground and fainted instantly.

Reginal kneeled to the ground as the electrical force overthrew his body.

Charizard, along with Scyther, attempted to fly forward and attack but stumbled to the ground, paralyzed completely.

Delia held on tight to Oddish and Meowth, while Gio took the torment at their expense as he stood over them for protection.

Spencer and Sam had now fallen down, practically uncontentious.

Cubone was squirming on the floor in anguish.

But Gio refused to submit. "I promise . . . I wont . . . give in!"

Delia grabbed his arm. "You wont suffer alone!"

Difo was laughing beyond control. "That's it Zapdos! Make them all surrender to your potency! Make them suffer-"

Out of no where, Machop appeared and tackled Difo to the ground.

Baffled, Difo stood up to meet his attacker. "Ugghhh . . .Zapdos, focus your power on that-" He stopped as he notice the fighting Pokemon holding onto the egg. "No . . .No!"

Machop leaped beside Gio and handed him the egg. "Machop . . . you came."

"Ma Ma Chop!", The Fighting Pokemon threatened.

Gio grinned and limped over to Zapdos. "Here you go, Zapdos! Now escape while you have the chance!"

Zapdos grabbed the egg with its talons and used an overwhelming Hyper Beam attack to blast through the Ceiling. It then flew upwards and vanished into the dusk sky.

But Difo took no moment to rebel. He had a backup plan, for he quickly summoned a time detonator and placed it on the floor. He then instantly called upon his Abra as his enemies began to stand up. "Abra, Teleport now. Giovanni, I promise that I will make you suffer as I have today!" He then disappeared.

The guards began to wake up and noticed their superior gone and a time bomb in his place. "The base is going to blow! Evacuate now!", The Torino Captain apprised.

Reginal gathered everyone around. "We gotta escape and quick!"

Sammy looked around. "I'm afraid there are no emergency exits. Which means, Theres no way we can escape before detonation."

Reginal gazed up at Zapdos' exit strategy. "There is one way. We need Pokemon who can fly and on the double now! Lets move! Lets Move!"

Everyone called back their Pokemon besides Charizard, Scyther, and of course Meowth.

"Scyther!", Gio called. "Take Spencer!"

Spencer grinned. "Gio . . .are you sure?"

Gio nodded. "Theres no time now go!"

Spencer sattled upon Scyther and dashed upwards.

Sammy leaped on Charizard. "Who will depart with me?"

Gio thought about this quickly. He knew the answer and decided the moment it struck him. "Delia will."

The teenage girl swerved around and looked at him, horrified. "Wait . . . what about you?"

He just smiled. "Don't worry about me."

She began to panic. "No wait, Gio! You can fit on Charizard if we all-"

He shook his head. "No . . . . . Sammy get her outta here now!"

Charizard soared into the air as Delia continued to fright. "No! Sam! I cant leave him! I cant Leave . . . . ." Her voice vanished as she merged into the clouds above and far out of sight.

Reginal put his hand on Gio's shoulder. "That was a gutsy move kid."

Gio looked down at Meowth. "If I'm going down. I want to go down with my best friend."

"Merow.", He squealed as he leaped upon Gio's shoulder.

The detonator had 15 seconds left . . . 14 . . .13 . . .

Gio closed his eyes.

12 . . . 11 . . . 10 . . . 9

Reginal sighed. "Well . . . I served my country well."

8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . .

Gio opened his Eyes. "Wait a minute! Meowth-"

…...

5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . .

Delia was in tears as she turned back and watched the Torino base explode.

Several press and Police Helicopters were bordering the site as the detonation sent off. Flames scattered everywhere and the ground shook violently.

Delia weeped into Sammy's arm as they conveyed Charizard to Vermilion City.

Behind them, Spencer followed on Scyther.

…...

It was almost 5 in the morning, when the they had finally landed on the Vermilion Shore. Delia had been crying for hours on, but now she was completely silent as she slumped down to the sand and began to breathe heavily.

Sammy rushed over. "Delia . . . You need to calm down."

But she felt like she was going to fall unconscious. "Please Sam, tell me this is just a dream."

Sammy felt as if he was going to suddenly fall apart as well. The two hugged, for they had just lost a very important person in their lives. One that changed so much for the both of them. And now, Giovanni Ketchum . . . was no more. Or so the two of them thought . . .

Spencer was fascinated by something else. "I . . . think we're being ambushed."

Sammy looked over Delia's shoulder to see something burrowing towards them. He stood up. "Charizard, be ready!"

Delia turned around to see the lump of dirt arrest itself from navigating any further. The intruder was about to reveal itself . . .

Meowth popped his head out. "Meow?"

"Meowth?", They all said at once, in total disbelief.

Then right before their eyes, Gio followed Meowth out of the hole. He was breathless. "Finally! Air!"

Delia and Sammy darted over to their companion, both blissfully shouting his name with glee. The three friends hugged compassionately, for the fallen hero, had not fallen.

Crying in tears of joy, Delia couldn't help but wonder how Gio survived. "Gio . . . how?"

He pointed to Meowth. "Meowth used dig. Good timing right?"

Delia punched Gio in the chest. "You jerk! I almost had a stroke because of you!"

He only shrugged and laughed.

Then Reginal came climbing out of the hole. "OK . . . that it why I'm an Electric-Type Gym Leader rather than ground.", He panted.

Gio twirled around. "You're the Vermilion Gym Leader, Captain Surge?"

The Military Man nodded. "That's right, Jr."

"I was on my way here to challenge you, actually.", Gio informed.

Out of breath, he saluted Gio. "You got it kid, but we can battle tomorrow. I came all this way to free Zapdos and the deed is done. Now I just need some sleep."

"Look!", Spencer shouted pointing to the sky.

It was the legendary Bird of Thunder and Lightning itself, and it was clearing way to land on the shore.

"Back away everyone! It might still be angry!", Cautioned Reginal.

But Zapdos didn't even land . . . nor was it angry. It set the egg down on the sand and then took off in a breeze; So sudden.

"We'll I'll be a son of a gun!", Reginal remarked.

They watched as Zapdos vanished into the storm clouds it had conjured, and then they all approached the egg slowly.

"I think Zapdos wants us to have it. Perhaps a token of it's gratitude for helping out.", Sammy suggest.

Spencer picked up the egg and handed it to Gio. "Gio . . . You set Zapdos free so you deserve the egg."

Sammy cut in. "Perhaps Delia should have it. In perspective, if she hadn't gone off and gotten kidnapped in the first place then there would have been no Zapdos to save."

Spencer shrugged then handed it to Delia.

"No . . Gio is the hero. He should have it." She handed the egg over to Gio.

But he put his hand around hers, both holding the egg. "No . . . . . . why don't we share it?"

Delia blushed. "A Pokemon. . . to share?"

He nodded. "Yeah . . . for both of us."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . .


	16. Chapter 16: Boom Boom Thunderpower!

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 16: Boom Boom Thunderpower!

It was a beautiful morning in Vermilion City. The sky inhabited by numerous Pidgey and Spearow, and the citizens crowding the City's beaches to feel the salty ocean water. At the Pokemon Center, Gio awoke with much enthusiasm, ready to ensue his next Gym Battle. He jumped out of bed, bathed, got dressed, and joined his friends in the lobby. "Hey guys! We ready-"

"Shhh!", They shushed him as they watched a innovative news update on the TV.

It was the same reporter from last time. ". . . . still hasn't been located. Authorities believe Difo detonated the base to kill and silence his forces. We'll have more on this breaking news at 5."

"We don't really need to watch, do we?", Gio questioned carelessly. "We witnessed it."

Sammy nodded. "Yes Gio, but I would feel far more comfortable knowing that the authorities have captured and arrested Difo."

Delia sighed. "I just hope we're not the ones who run into him again."

Spencer strode over with a suitcase in his right hand. "We'll everybody; I should be heading back to Pallet Town now. We solved the Zapdos mystery and now, I've got what I need for my thesis. I think the professor will be very pleased."

"Why so soon?", Sammy asked.

"Yeah.", Delia continued. "We would love for you to stay for Gio's Gym Battle." She lightly punched Gio in the back. "Right, Gio?"

Gio had never been a major fan of Spencer. He didn't hate him yet didn't love him either. He just nodded. "Uhh yeah sure, stick around will ya?"

Spencer shrugged. "Well . . . OK. I could always catch the late bus."

Nurse Joy and her Chansey then approached the group holding Meowth and the rest of Gio's Pokeballs. "Your Pokemon have been fully healed for your gym Battle. They should be feeling chipper and ready for Combat!"

Gio received his Pokeballs then reached for Meowth. "I hope you're ready, Meowth!"

"Mreow!"

"Ehem. . .", Delia grumbled. "Aren't you forgetting someone, Gio?"

Delia held out the mysterious egg they had obtained yesterday and agreed to share.

He sloppily took hold of the egg to examine it. "I wonder when it will hatch."

"Don't hold her like that!", Delia shouted as she heaved the egg from Gio's hands. "What kind of father are you?"

Sammy and Spencer laughed.

"What do you mean don't hold her like that?", Gio mocked questioningly. "How do you know it isn't a boy?"

She smiled while rocking the egg in her arms. "It's a mother's instinct."

"Alright. Whatever you say.", Gio agreed. "Now let's head to the Vermilion Gym and show Reginal my true power!"

…...

From the outside, the Gym resembled a warehouse building. Painted on the entrance door were several Lightning Bolts. Gio shrugged. "Well . . . I guess we should just walk inside-"

"Halt!", Shot a adolescent new voice. It was only a kid, about 10 years old. He had crew cut blond hair and like Reginal, he was dressed in a camouflage military uniform. "No one gave yous permission to walk in!"

Gio and is friends backed away. "Look kid, I don't want any trouble.", Assured Gio. "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader."

The child looked at Meowth with condemnation and then laughed. "You plan on challenging my dad with that? That's like a baby's Pokemon! But what's to expect from baby."

Gio's face turned red, but before he could rampage, Sammy pulled him backwards.

Delia looked at the child curiously. "Wait, Reginal . . . err . . . I mean captain Surge is your father?"

The 10 year old nodded. "That's right and I'm his son, Lieutenant Surge! He named me after the military ranking itself. Yous gotta problem with that?"

Gio broke free of Sammy's grasp. "Well then Lieutenant, I happen to have earned 2 badges already! Now who's the baby?"

Lieutenant chuckled then held up a badge case. "I already earned 4 badges! That's right; I'm competing in the Pokemon League also!"

Gio had to think of a comeback and fast. He then pointed over to Delia, whom was still clutching on to the egg. "Well . . . I have a Zapdos egg!"

"Uhh Gio?", Sammy Cut in. "I thought we concluded that it was to small to be a Zapdos egg."

"Thank you Sammy!", Gio sarcastically hollered back to the young professor.

Lieutenant just laughed. "A 15 year old trying to impress a 10 year old? How pathetic!"

Gio's hands turned into fists. "Look kid! Don't push me over-"

Lieutenant just cut him off. "You know what? I feel sorry for you. But if you really think you can defeat my dad then how about you battle me first!"

Gio took his stance. "I thought you'd never ask! Go, Meowth!"

Spencer looked nervous. "Is Gio always this expressive?"

Delia sighed. "Yup. Unfortunately things just never change."

Meowth jumped off of Gio's shoulder and into battle. "Meow! Meowth!"

Lieutenant reached for his Pokeball then hurled it into battle.

A Pikachu appeared. "Pika! Pikachu!", It growled ferociously.

Gio summoned his Pokedex.

**PIKACHU, THE ELECTRIC MOUSE POKEMON. IT STORES IT'S POWER WITHIN THE RED POUCHES ON ITS CHEEKS. IT WILL THEN DISCHARGE THIS POWER WHEN THREATENED.**

"Yup, I just caught this Pikachu. It's not evolved yet but still strong enough to take down your baby Pokemon!" Lieutenant then jumped into action. "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Pika!", It yelled as it unleashed it's power at Meowth.

"Meowth, dodge it and then use Fury Swipes!"

Meowth rolled out of the way of Pikachu's discharged, then rushed over to Pikachu itself and began to furiously swipe at it in the face.

"Quick Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Meowth, use your Thunderbolt!", Gio commanded.

The two Thunderbolts collided resulting in a massive explosion of energy. Immediately, both Meowth and Pikachu scrambled out of the smoke and began to tackle each other.

"Come on Meowth, show em whose boss!", Gio urged his pet.

"Bring that scratch cat to its knees!", Lieutenant followed.

The 2 continued to undertake each other within their strengths. But lieutenant had enough. "Pikachu, use Slam!"

Pikachu bashed its body into Meowth, knocking the feline backwards.

"Now finish it with Quick Attack!", Surge shouted.

"Meowth, quick Dig!", Gio instructed.

Within seconds, Meowth was already completely underground.

Pikachu wasn't speedy enough.

Meowth was deep underneath, ready to pop out at Gio's sway.

"Now, Meowth!"

Meowth burrowed its way over to Pikachu, faster than mouse could even respond.

"Pika!", It screamed as it received the super effective attack. It staggered to the ground then fainted.

Meowth leaped back on Gio's shoulder.

"What do you think of that?", Gio taunted, smiling with pride. "Looks like you might need to work on Pikachu's speed."

"Well . . . ", Lieutenant began unable to think of what to say. "Speed is for losers. My Pokemon will be twice as strong when it evolves! Everyone knows a Pokemon is at it's best when it's evolved!" He called back Pikachu and then ran inside the Gym.

Delia frowned. "I feel kind of sorry for him . . ."

Gio rolled his eyes. "That kid was harsh Delia."

Sammy nodded. "I agree, he was a bit on the crude side. And he has no little concern over his Pikachu's speed. If he evolves that Pokemon to quickly, then it will be to late to teach it proper speed techniques."

Spencer peaked over Gio. "Well the door is open. I guess we should just head in."

The group strided down the dark entrance hall until they finally arrived in an empty plain arena. "I guess this is the Gym's battlefield.", Spencer remarked.

"It has a striking similarity to a boxing ring.", Sammy commented. "Very cozy, actually."

"I take that as a compliment!" Reginal appeared from the other side of the room. "Glad you pongos could make it!"

Lieutenant then appeared beside his father and saluted him. "Permission to oversee Gym Battle, Sir?"

Reginal saluted him back. "At ease cadet! Permission Granted!"

"Thank you sir!" He said as he marched to the sidelines. "Good luck you baby! You're playing with the big boys now!", He whispered to Gio with a devilish grin.

"It's a 1 on 1 match kid, so choose your Pokemon wisely!", Reginal informed him.

Gio set Meowth down and kneeled down beside him. "Listen. I've . . . come to a new decision, Meowth. We've trained a lot you know? I think maybe Machop earned this fight after what he did yesterday."

"Merow?"

Samuel gazed at Gio. "That's a respectful decision Gio but is it the smartest? Meowth is the only Pokemon you have that knows a ground type move."

Gio stood up. "If I want all my Pokemon to be strong, then they all deserve a chance to fight."

Delia picked up Meowth. "Don't worry, Meowth. You can watch from the sidelines with Kayla and I."

"You're naming it now?", Gio asked, amazed. "Ahh whatever."

"We're routing for you Gio!", Spencer encouraged as he followed Delia and Sammy to the sidelines.

The Gym Referee then appeared. "This is a Gym battle between the Leader Reginal Surge and the Challenger Giovanni from Viridian City. Each opponent will use 1 Pokemon each as followed by the Gym's tradition. Let the battle begin!"

Reginal chucked his Pokeball into the arena. "Go, Ampharos!"

Ampharos appeared. "Pbbrrrr"

Gio then threw his Pokeball. "I choose, Machop!"

Machop appeared. "Maaachoppp!"

Machop then grabbed Gio and flipped him over.

"OK . . . ", Gio stuttered. "You had your fun, now go fight!"

"Does Machop always do that?", Spencer asked.

Delia sighed, yet again. "Yup. Like I said, some things just never change."

"Ampharos, Hyper Beam!", Reginal ordered.

The Pokemon unleashed it's power on Machop as a bright yellow beam was conjured.

"Machoppp!", It cried as it hurled backwards.

"That was a quick Hyper Beam!", Sammy remarked.

"Of course. What were you expecting?", Lieutenant grumbled.

Machop hopped back up to Gio's sanction.

"Sorry Reginal but Machop won't go down that easy. Quick, use cross chop!"

Machop crossed its arms and dashed over to Ampharos ready to strike.

Reginal was already ahead of the game. "Clash with Iron Tail, Ampharos!"

Ampharos swung around as it's tail began to glow.

Machop's slashing hands then spared with Ampharos' swayed Tail. Machop stumbled to the ground, while Ampharos landed perfectly on its feet.

"Well done, Ampharos!", Reginal applauded. "Now give it a Fire Punch!"

Ampharos' fists began to blaze as it swung them into the struggling rival.

"Maaaaa!", Machop shrieked as it was sent flying backwards once again by Ampharos' fiery fists.

Delia became inquisitive at the battle below. "For an Electric Type Gym Leader, he seems to be using everything but . . . electric type moves."

Lieutenant smirked. "My dad always taught me to train your Pokemon to learn every move it's able to!"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah and it seems that training is paying off."

Machop hesitantly stood up once more.

"Good, Machop. Hang in there!"

Reginal nodded with approval. "I'm impressed, kid. That Machop is pretty damn gutsy."

Gio noticed Ampharos approaching. "Quick Machop, use Karate Chop!"

"Light Screen!", Reginal rebutted.

Ampharos then convened a bright blue wall to protect it resulting in Machop's attack to utterly fail.

"Now use another fire punch!", Bellowed Reginal.

Direct hit! Machop fell to the ground. "Ma! Machop!"

"No, Machop . . .Please get up!", Gio begged. "Please!"

Machop jumped into the air and landed in lead of Ampharos.

"Impossible!", Both Reginal and Lieutenant gasped. "Fine then, Fire Punch again!"

Ampharos swung at Machop again but Machop ducked seconds before impact.

"Nice Machop, now grab its tail and throw it!"

Machop grabbed the Sphere of Ampharos' tail and lifted the Electric foe over its head then smashed it to the ground.

"Nice one, Machop!", Gio yelled with joy.

Ampharos then got up and tackled the Fighting Opponent. "Not over yet, kid! Thunderbolt now, Ampharos!"

"Cross Chop!", Revolted Gio. Machop crossed its arms then slashed it at the Thunderbolt with ease. The electric attack just ricocheted off of Machop's quick maneuver.

Reginal grew impatient. "Ampharos, Iron tail!"

Gio expected such. "Foresight!" Machop stood its ground and took the attack forcefully.

"That's back on track!", Reginal chuckled. "Now finish it with Hyper Beam!"

Ampharos Paroled the delivered Beam of energy at Machop. Smoke filled the room.

"That should have finished it!", Reginal said confidently.

But Machop sprang from the Smoke and clouted Ampharos with a powerful Ariel strike.

"How?", Reginal asked angrily.

"You forgot, Captain Surge", Gio remarked sarcastically. "Machop foresaw that Hyper Beam. And his agility, allowed him to evade."

"Smart!", Reginal snapped. "But not Smart enough to take this! Ampharos, Thunderpunch!"

"You use Thunderpunch to, Machop!", Gio rebelled with desperation.

Ampharos and Machop charged their fists with electrical vigor, ready to unleash their powerful blows at one and other as they raced at each other with vast speed. Their eyes met and the two swayed back their fists. Moments later, their electric blows collided. An explosion filled the room with smoke.

Gio, Reginal, and the others covered their eyes until the smoke finally subsided. Gio was scared to look up . . . but he did out of anxiety.

Laying the battle field was the opponent. Ampharos had fainted, while Machop stood over it proudly. "Ma Ma Choppp!"

"Yes!", Delia, Sammy, and Spencer shouted as they jumped from their seats.

Meowth dived to the arena to congratulate his owner. "Meowthy! Meow!"

Gio stood their silent. "I . . . I did it. Yeah!"

Delia still grasping the egg, hugged Gio. "Gio, that was incredible!"

Samuel ruffled Gio's hair. "I knew you could do it, bud. That was a very remarkable performance."

Gio blushed. "Thanks guys."

Spencer then appeared. "Well don't just stand their! Go get your badge! You earned it fair and square!"

Gio nodded. "Right!"

Reginal sighed then called back his Ampharos. "Nice work Ampharos. I guess I'm just not as good a Gym leader as I am a Military Captain."

Gio then approached him. "So Captain Surge . . . about my ThunderBadge?"

"Said and done, kid!", Reginal exclaimed contently, handing Gio a shiny badge shaped like a star.

Gio grabbed his badge then saluted back. "Thank you, Captain."

Lieutenant then emerged from the sidelines. "Don't worry dad. I'll be sure to squash this baby in the championship! And when I win, I'll become Gym Leader!"

"I'm counting on you, cadet!", Reginal said as he patted his son's back. "But unfortunately, I'll be returning to my outpost in a couple days. So just . . . do your best to win."

"You just got yourself a new rival!", Lieutenant threatened Gio. "Next time we battle, My Pikachu will have evolved!"

Gio just nodded, trying not to loose his temper. "Looking forward to it."

After saying farewell to the Surge Family, the group headed for the bus stop where they would need to say a final farewell to their friend, Spencer Hale.

Spencer picked up his bags as the bus appeared into view. "Well guys, I guess this is it."

Sammy nodded. "Send my Regards to my father."

"And my parents also, if its not too much trouble.", Delia added.

Spencer nodded. "I will. Thank you guys. It's been fun."

Gio stepped forward. "Hey Spencer, . . . if I've been kind hostile to you in any way then I'm really sorry. I just get like that sometimes, you know?"

Spencer laughed. "Don't worry about it."

"Mreow!"

Spencer scratched Meowth's chin. "Good seeing you to, Little guy."

He stood up then rallied into the bus's entrance. "Take good care of that egg!" The door closed and the bus drove away.

Gio yawned. "I'm still kind of beat from yesterday. I think I'll head back to the Pokemon Center and-"

"Oh no you don't Mr.", Delia cut him off handing him the egg. "You're on daycare for the rest of the night, so I'm going to be the one taking a nap.

"Do you really trust Gio with the egg?", Sammy asked her.

She immediately seized the egg back from him. "Good point."

"Thanks.", Gio whispered to Sammy as they followed Delia to the Pokemon Center.

"So are we heading to the next Gym Tomorrow?", Gio requested.

"Uggnn no.", Delia grumbled. "We're doing well on time, so let's have some fun! Oh my gosh, we should go to the Vermilion beach tomorrow!"

"Alright.", Gio agreed. "Haven't been to a beach since I was a kid."

"Yeah . . ." ,Sammy continued. "I could really use a tan anyway. And Gio, perhaps we'll se some cute looking ladies."

"I heard that!", Delia shouted.

The three friends laughed, looking forward to their new day ahead.

…...

Torino's Center of Operations was a secret location, hidden so well even its alter-ego Briskomy was oblivious to it. The Command chamber was dark and silent. Torino Crime Lord Metsuma Rocket sat quietly Smoking a cigar while watching a news report on his massive comscreen. "-and the Sea cottage Lighthouse, local to the base, was unharmed when the detonation occurred. Investigators do not believe Marcus Difo to be the mastermind behind Torino, however he has been charged for conspiracy and abuse to a crucial Pokemon. Because the base is in ruins, there has been nothing to investigate besides the ruble of the explosion and the bodies of-"

Metsuma switched off the Comscreen and spun his seat around to face Marcus Difo; standing before him trembling with apprehension. "Oh Difo, Difo, Difo.", Metsuma sighed. "What am I to do with you?"

Still shuddering, Difo spoke up. "Sir, if I may explain-"

"Giovanni escaped your clutches. As well as Zapdos.", He cut him off calmly. "There is nothing to explain, Difo. I'm left with only one option."

Difo's eyes widened. He bowed to the floor in panic. "Oh please sir . . . you can demote me, suspend my Pokemon, or lock me away! Anything but bereavement!"

Metsuma shook his head. "Difo . . . You have shamed Torino twice now."

"Please Sir!", Difo was on the verge of tears now. "One more chance! That's all I ask! One more chance! I swear to you, I will annihilate Giovanni Ketchum and his friends!"

Metsuma took a long pause then tossed his cigar. "Very well. One last chance. But if you fail me again, I won't be as merciful."

Difo stood up shaking. "Thank you sir! Thank you! I won't let you down!"

"You'd better not Difo.", Metsuma grumbled. "Or your existence will be all but history."

The moment Difo exited the room, Metsuma turned his chair to face his most trusted agent, Torino Colonel Viper. "You seem puzzled, Colonel."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I don't understand why you wish for Difo to eliminate Giovanni?", Said Viper, a bit confused. "A few months before, you claimed that you wanted Giovanni alive."

Metsuma nodded. "I just wish to see how much more of Torino the boy is able to elude when death is at hand. If he outlives Difo, then we'll need a professional to capture him."

"And . . . if the boy doesn't survive Difo?"

"Oh, he will." The Crime Lord smirked, aware that Viper would never truly understand."And if he doesn't survive, then perhaps Difo will be more useful than I intended. Either way, we need to take proper risks if we are to truly put Giovanni's talents to the test. Torino's ultimate destiny depends on it, and the boy himself is the key to our future."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	17. Chapter 17: Badges On The Loose

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 17: Badges on the loose

On a hot dazzling morning in Vermilion City, the beach was packed with tons of parents and Pokemon alike, sunbathing while smaller children played in the ocean. Delia rested flat upon a cozy towel in her pink cabana two piece, tanning her smooth white skin resting on the Beach sand with her eyes shaded beneath a pair of sunglasses. On her left side, Meowth and Oddish played in a sand dome structured underneath the umbrella. It was obvious that the two had earned to play time. On her right, the egg laid perfectly secure in her arm. "Finally, a relaxing break from all this traveling. Isn't this pleasant, Sammy? . . . Sammy?" She lifted her head to see the young professor in a white undershirt and green swim trunks. His attention, gazing at the sky while his hands were sketching at great pace. "Sammy, everything OK?'

"Oh good Delia!", He exclaimed as he turned to her. "Look up in the sky! You have to see this!"

Delia lifted her head to see a flock of Seagull Pokemon soaring above them. "I don't think I've seen that kind of Pokemon before."

Sammy nodded as he continued sketching. "Indeed. That's a species of Pokemon common in the Hoenn Region. They're called Wingull. They must have migrated here to nest."

"Gio would love this!" Delia obliviously looked around. "Gio still isn't here yet?"

Sammy shook his head. "Not yet, I'm afraid. He must be really tired from yesterday's Gym battle. But he did say he would meet us here."

"And I was right.", Came his voice from behind.

Delia twirled around to see that Gio had finally arrived, wearing nothing but black swim trunks. She blushed. "Looking good.", She giggled, noticing his strapping physique.

"You to.", He shot back, regarding her stunning attire. "How's our egg this fine morning?"

"Ava is doing fine.", She said in a serious tone.

"Ava? Still think it's a girl? So what if it is a boy?", He asked as he laid beside her, soaking up the sun. "What will you name it then?"

She sighed. "Fine. If it's a boy then you can pick the name."

He rested his head upon his hands as he thought attentively. " . . . You know what, let's just name it when it hatches."

"Oh alright.", She grumbled. "But I'll still be browsing names in my mind."

Sammy closed his sketch book and rejoined his companions. "Such a beautiful day, is it not! The beach truly was a good idea, Delia. In fact, I have a poem that would describe this perfectly. Ehem-"

Meowth and Oddish then came rushing over, cutting Sammy short, much to Gio's relief.

"Meowthy!"

"Odi!"

"I think they want to play with the others.", Delia suggested. "Why not let out your other Pokemon?"

"Good idea." Gio sat up and grabbed his Pokeballs from the bag. "Go Scyther! Go Machop!"

Scyther appeared. "Scyther! Scy!"

Machop appeared. "Maachoppp!"

Scyther chased Meowth and Oddish farther down the beach while Machop just relaxed in the sand.

Gio laughed. "I don't trust Scyther without supervision. He might accidentally-"

"I'm on it.", Sammy snapped as he pursued Scyther and the others.

Gio and Delia remained silent.

"So.", Delia began. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?", Gio asked nervously.

Delia shrugged. "Well . . . You know. About what happened between us at the Torino base?"

"Oh . . .", He answered. "Well-"

"Well if it isn't my young celebrity friends!", A recognizable foreign voice spoke. "Wazzzz up!"

Gio and Delia shot into the air in alarm. They turned to see the short little Italian Camera Man they had met at Mt. Moon; Lawrence Newscast. "Lawrence? What are you doing here?"

"Interviewing people about the recent Zapdos sightings, of course!"

Gio chuckled. "Mystery already solved-"

Delia shoved him in the arm, trying to prevent any unnecessary information from being given away. "Anyway, It's nice to see you again."

Lawrence then started to shoot pictures of Machop. "A new Pokemon! This is good stuff!"

Angry, Machop Flipped Lawrence over and on to his back. "Ma! Machop!"

"OK, I deserved that!" Lawrence stood up and returned to Gio and Delia. "So, would you kids explain why you ditched me at Mt. Moon?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "My Pokemon were hurt and I had to rush them to a Pokemon Center. I didn't have time to talk to the press . . . not that it helped anyway back in Cerulean City."

Lawrence looked at him curiously. "Say what now?"

"Thanks to your loud mouth; the cops tracked us down in Cerulean. My friends and I had to be questioned for four hours straight!"

"Wow!", Lawrence said, shocked. "I had no idea! I was just doing my job! I am a gossip, after all."

Gio shook his head. "Doesn't matter now. Just leave it be. It's ok"

Lawrence reached into his pocket. "No. It is not OK. I shall give you something in return for my offensive act." He pulled out a small pouch attached to a piece of string and handed it to Gio. "For you."

Gio grasped the pouch and examined it. "What is it?"

"It's a badge pouch of course!", The Camera Man Explained. "You put your Gym Badges inside, Tie it around your neck, and show off your Gym prizes to people less fortunate and unworthy."

"Oh that's . . . sweet of you.", Delia acknowledged politely.

Gio collected his 3 badges from the bag and placed them inside the pouch. He then tied the pouch around his neck.

"I don't know if that's going to work, Lawrence.", Delia commented.

"What do you mean? It looks perfect on him!", Lawrence complimented.

"Yeah . . .", She began. "Except for that fact that he can't show off his badges if the badges are inside the pouch."

Lawrence gave an embarrassingly smile. "Oh . . . Yeah . . . I probably should have saw that coming earlier."

Gio untied the Pouch and handed it back to Lawrence. "You really think this is going to make up for-"

Suddenly, the Pouch string was grappled by a large claw. It was a Krabby! "Kookie, Kookie!" The crab Pokemon seized the Pouch then began to crawl away with it.

"No! My Badges!", Gio shouted as he chased after the Krabby.

"No! My Pouch!", Lawrence yelled as he followed.

…...

Farther down shore, Sammy was looking after Gio's Pokemon and Delia's Oddish. "No Scyther! Don't touch that! That's a life raft!" Too late. " . . . Was a life raft . . . "

"Meow?"

Sammy kneeled down. "What is it Meowth?"

Meowth was glancing in the opposite direction. A Krabby was approaching at great velocity while holding a pouch.

Behind it, Gio was racing after. "Sammy! Scyther! Meowth! Stop that Krabby! It has my badges!"

"And my Pouch!", Came Lawrence's voice from behind the teen.

"Lawrence?" Sammy suddenly remembered his instructions. He, Meowth, Oddish, and Scyther then closed in on the Krabby.

Krabby was now completely surrounded. "Kookie, Kookie, Kookie!"

"Hand it over!", Gio grudged.

But the crab Pokemon dashed to its only exit, The Ocean.

"No!", Gio screamed as he collapsed to the ground. "Gone! My badges are gone."

Sammy frowned. "Gio . . . I'm sorry."

Gio became furious. "This is all your fault!", He hollered, pointing to Lawrence. "If you hadn't showed up with that stupid Pouch in the first place, then none of this would have happened!"

Sammy tried to calm him down. "Gio, pointing fingers isn't going to resolve anything."

Delia finally caught up, gripping the egg in one hand and the bag in the other. Behind her was Machop. "What happened?", She asked out of breath.

"I'll tell you what happened.", Said a frustrated Gio, depressingly stumbling to the ground. "The Krabby escaped into the ocean with my badges!"

Meowth tried to cheer Gio up by rubbing against his leg. "Moew? Meowth . . ."

But Gio resented him. "No, Meowth. I just can't cheer up right now. I worked so hard for those badges . . . and now theres now way to get the back." The 15 year old sulked his head into his knees. "Theres no way at all."

"There is one way , if ye be willin to go the distance.", Said a croaky voice. The group turned around to see an old man approaching. He had a hook hand, an eye patch, and an exceedingly crooked beard. "Me name is Abet . . . Captain Abet. Fisherman and Captain of the _Makonom."_

Delia looked at him curiously. "_Makonom_?"

Abet nodded. "Me ship, o'course."

"That's stupid!", Gio bellowed. "The Krabby is underwater, not floating around in the open!"

"Aye but if we fish it out, then ye be getting your badges back."

Sammy rubbed his chin. "That's kind of you captain, but are you sure it's not too much of a hassle on your part?"

The captain chuckled. "Not problem at all me boy! If ye still be interested, we can head to the Dock this instant where me ship awaits."

"Yes! Yes! We have to go now!", Snapped Gio.

"Aye, then lets go!", The captain exclaimed as he led the group.

Lawrence then walked beside Gio. "Listen I was going to regroup with my Newsteam but I cant help but feel like this is somehow my fault. So I'm coming along!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Oh great. Thanks", He remarked sarcastically.

"Wait!", Delia alerted. "Maybe we should go back to the Pokemon Center first, so we can change into our cloths, grab a bite to eat, and rest our Pokemon."

"No time!", Gio yelled from up ahead. "We need those badges back pronto! Cloths, Food, and resting can wait!"

Delia shrugged, her stomach growling. "Oh, alright."

"I still don't quite understand why this strange man would help us.", Sammy questioned.

Delia giggled. "Do you always need a reason to help somebody?"

Sammy smiled. "Well said, Delia. Well said."

…...

Hours later, The tides were growing heavier by the minute, but the _S.S. Makonom_ just sailed right through.

"Any bites yet?", Abet called from the Ship's Bow, steering through the waves.

Gio and Sammy sat jaded, fishing into the sea and hoping for to catch Krabby. Gio sighed. "It's hopeless. We've been fishing for hours and so far we've only caught a bunch of pathetic Magikarp!"

"Just keep at it lad. Ye be catching that Krabby soon."

"Mrow . . ", Meowth growled nervously as he starred into the sky.

Gio picked up his pet. "What's wrong, Meowth?"

"Look at those clouds." Delia pointed above. "They seem like storm clouds to me. Meowth might be trying to caution us."

Gio gritted his teeth. "Then grab a fishing pole and help!"

Delia looked at him angrily. "I have to take care off the egg, considering I'm the only one who does!"

He nodded. "Fine . . . but what about Lawrence?"

"Sorry!", Shouted the cameraman. "I'm interviewing the captain about his fascinating profession . . . and eating a sandwich while doing so."

Gio massaged his eyes in frustration. "Why don't we just forget this whole-"

But his fishing rod began to haul in all sorts of directions. It was a bite! Gio grabbed the rod and pulled with all his strength. Meowth then latched on as well and began to tug with his paws. Gio and Meowth tumbled backwards as their catch toppled into the boat.

"Kookie, Kookie, Kookie!"

"Gio, get up its Krabby!", Delia panicked. "Hurry!"

Gio jumped to his feet and his eye's met with the crustacean's. Still in its claws was the badge pouch, flawlessly but tauntingly, unharmed. "You're mine now!"

The dark Clouds now completely swathed the sky. Rain began to pour down heavily.

But the Krabby began to crawl for the Boat's stern, seeking a get-away.

"Not on my watch!", Gio barked. He reached for the bag and pulled out a Pokeball. He then hurled it at water crab.

The ball absorbed the Pincer Pokemon completely. It landed on the ground and started wobbling.

The tides were now intensifying as everyone watched the ball wobble in anxiety.

1 Wobble, 2 wobble, 3 wobble . . . Successful capture!

"Yes!', Gio cheered.

"Ok Gio!", Delia frighted. "You got what you wanted but now we need to get out of this storm!"

The captain then appeared. "Arggh, everyone get below deck! The tide is against us!"

Gio, Delia, Meowth, Sammy, and Lawrence rushed below the adorn to take cover, while Captain Abet steered the Boat. "Arghhh, we not going to get out quick enough lads! Duck ye heads and pray!"

The waves were now crashing into the boat, tipping it a little more each time. Below deck, the group was screaming with dread.

"Stick together everyone!", Sammy urged as he huttled up with the rest. "We can outlive this!"

"Don't try and smooth talk me now . . . WE ARE GOING TO . . . AHH . . . DIE!", Lawrence screamed. "Goodbye Daily News! I served you . . .AHH . . . Well!"

Delia was clutching on to the egg as tight as she could. "Gio . . I . . .Ahh . . .I just wanted you to know . . . ."

"What?", Gio asked, impatiently. "What!"

The Deck was now over flowing with water as the ship continued to rumble upon colliding with the waves. Delia could barely breathe. "If we don't make it out of this . . .I just. . .I just want you to know that-"

The boat then collapsed completely as the Storm raged on.

…...

Gio opened his eyes. It was morning. He was . . . alive? He sat up in agony but struggled through it. He looked around. _"Where Am I?" _, He pondered. He turned around to see Delia washed up on shore behind him. "Delia!" He stood up and rushed over to her. "Delia! Delia! Wake up!"

Delia coughed as she opened her eyes. "Are we dead?"

Gio was silent. "I . . . Don't think so." He reached for Delia's hand. "Here let me help you up."

"Ahh!", She shrieked in pain. "My leg. I . . . think it's broken."

Panicked, Gio kneeled beside her. "I'm sorry!"

"It's OK. You didn't know." She then curiously gazed at her surroundings. "Judging by the looks, I think we might be on an Island. I think . . . deserted."

Gio's eyes widened as he gazed around the environment. "But where's Sammy? Where's Meowth?"

Delia cupped her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Where's the egg? And Oddish?"

Gio scratched his head nervously. "Where's . . . Anyone?"

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .


	18. Chapter 18: Stranded

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 18: Stranded

(NOTE: IN THIS CHAPTER, THE POKEMON CAN TALK BUT ONLY AMONGST THEMSELVES. VERY SIMILAR TO THE ISLAND OF GIANT POKEMON EPISODE OF THE ANIME SERIES.)

**DAY 1**

**Morning**

Marooned on a desolate Island and separated from her friend's and Pokemon, Delia sat injured on the beach waiting for Gio to return with food. They had woken up that same morning to discover they had survived the fateful storm. _"I'm so hungry. Where is Gio?"_

Gio appeared from the jungle holding a pile of berries. "Here, I found food." He dropped them in front of her feet carelessly. "Dig in."

She looked at the fruit, disgusted. "Gio, I'm not eating those! What of their poisoned?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go back and find something else."

She sighed. "No . . . Gio, its fine. How about you look around the beach for the egg again?"

"I've checked 8 times already!" He moaned as he sat beside her. "Delia . . . I don't think it could have survived all that chaos."

"Stop it!", She scolded. "As soon as we're rescued, we're going to search the whole ocean for it!"

Gio held his hand upon Delia's shoulder. "Delia, I don't want to tell you this but . . . we may never get rescued. Ever."

"What!", She panicked. "I'm not spending the rest of my life on this island in my two piece! I'll look like an islander!"

Gio laughed. "I think we already are."

She shoved his arm away. "This isn't funny, Gio! We're completely lost and alone! For all we know, Sammy and our Pokemon could be . . . . dead!"

"You don't think it bothers me to?", Gio raised his voice. "But there's nothing we can do about it!"

Delia became silent.

Gio scratched his head. "Look, I didn't mean to raise my voice. I'm sorry."

"Its OK.", she whispered sadly. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'll lay down for awhile." She then turned to her side and drifted to sleep.

But Gio could only ponder to himself, emotionally.. _"Sammy . . . Meowth . . . Please be OK."_

**Noon**

Far-off beyond the distant island; Sammy, Lawrence, and Captain Abet were asleep, floating upon a small raft. The storm had subsided and the waters were now serenely calm.

Sammy awoke. "Where . . . are we?"

"Arggh, we be on a raft in the middle of nowhere. I had it ready before ye abandoned ship. I found only you two.", Abet grumbled.

Lawrence yawned. "We dead or no?"

Sammy shook his head. "No."

"OK, then wake me up when we land."

Sammy elbowed the Camera Man. "Get up you buffoon!" He turned his attention back to Abet. "So we don't have the slightest clue as to where Gio, Delia, and Meowth are?"

"Me deepest apologies.", Abet contrited. "I been lookin for ye friends all morning, but no luck."

Sammy sighed. "I hope they're OK."

Lawrence extracted his Camera and began filming the ocean.

"Lawrence, what on earth are you doing?", Asked Sammy with a growing tone of annoyance.

"If we do survive this, then I want to make sure my job is still safe. So I'm making a documentary regarding the sea and its wonders!"

"Of course we'll survive.", Sammy rebuked. "I'll just send Charizard to fly ahead and seek help." He reached for his bag but there was only one Pokeball inside. "Only one? Where are the rest?"

"They be fish food by now, lad.", Abet said.

"I wouldn't say that just yet.", Lawrence objected. "Professor, what's in that Pokeball of yours?"

Sammy glanced at his Pokeball. "It's my Seaking! Brilliant idea, Lawrence! I'll send Seaking to-" But he stopped and looked at Lawrence, dazed. "Did you just come up with a brilliant idea?"

The Cameraman nodded. "I can be smart when I want to."

The young professor just shook off his daze and continued on. Anyway, I'll send Seaking to swim ahead and retrieve help." Sammy ignited his Pokeball. "Go, Seaking!"

Seaking appeared in the water. ". . . ." but then it just swam away in the opposite direction.

Lawrence frowned. "It's not coming back, is it . . . "

**Night**

On the other side of the barren island on the shore, Meowth had been searching for his companions all morning and afternoon, but no fortune. _"It's getting dark . . . too dark for me to even think about sleeping. I know the second I do, I'll lose 8 of my 9 lives."_

Meowth halted at the sight of a Pokeball. "Thank Arceus! A Pokeball!" He lifted the ball with his paws and threw it.

Oddish appeared. "Yay, Finally! I think that was the longest I've been trapped in that thing!"

Meowth leaped with joy. "Great! Now I don't have to face the rest of this nightmare alone!"

Oddish looked at him curiously. "Nightmare? What are you talking about?"

Meowth sulked. "We're trapped on a deserted . . . scary . . . tropical island."

Oddish laughed. "Oh please, don't be such a scaredy cat. I'll lead us out of this mess and back to our owners!"

Meowth hugged the plant Pokemon. "Thank You! Oh and if I decide to fall asleep, you have to stay awake . . . for safety reasons of course."

Oddish shrugged. "Oh of course."

**DAY 3**

**Morning **

"Well I hate to say it but that's the last of our food.", Sammy confirmed as he stopped digging through his bag. "I hope we disembark soon."

"Argg . . . Not likely.", Abet bellowed. "If ye be out of food, then it won't be long before we all loose are minds from this wretched heat and starvation before attemptin to devour each other carnivorously, with no holdin back."

Lawrence's eyes widened and mouth dropped. " . . . Well thank you for that Mr. Pirate man."

"Were going to be fine.", Sammy assured them in a calm manner "What could possibly go wrong?"

**Noon**

"Look, another Pokeball washed up on shore!", Oddish alerted. "Um Meowth . . .I'm kind of armless here. Could you give me a hand?"

"Coming!" Meowth trotted over. He then set the Pokemon free from its capsule.

Machop appeared. "That idiot kid knows I don't like to be confided in that stupid ball! Where is he? I'm gonna punch him so hard, it'll knock out his dentist!" Machop looked around insensibly then turned back to Oddish and Meowth. "Yo Pipsqueaks, where are we?"

Meowth nervously hid behind Oddish. "Umm . . . Oddish why don't you explain?"

"We're trapped on an island with no trainers to supervise.", Oddish explained. "Hope you're not to disappointed."

Machop stretched. "Heck no! This is perfect! No battling, no listening that kid whine about something every 3 seconds. And best of all, I have two of my very own personal punching bags."

Meowth laughed uneasily, still cowering behind Oddish. "Hehe . . . What do ya mean by that?"

Machop smiled. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

"Stop being a bully!", Oddish demanded. "C'mon! We have to find the others!"

**Night**

Delia and Gio sat around a cozy fire in silence eating a small bouquet of fruit. Delia's leg was still broken, and Gio couldn't do anything about it. It just depressed him.

Gio looked up at her. "Delia . . . we've barely said anything to each other these past couple days. You wanted to talk to me back at the Vermilion Beach, so . . . here's your chance."

"That was nothing.", She snapped silently, turning away from him."I'm going to sleep."

"Don't turn your back on me!", Gio growled angrily. "You can't keep ignoring me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh really, Mr. Cant live without his precious badges!", Delia mocked.

Gio stood up. "And how did I loose my badges? Because you made us go to the beach!"

"Oh so now its all my fault?", Asked Delia with irritation. "You know what Gio, . . . just please leave me alone." She turned her back on him again.

Gio sighed. After a few minutes of calming himself and thinking less harshly, he walked over and sat beside her. "I hate it when we argue."

". . . me to.", She replied. "I'm . . . sorry."

He nodded. "Me to."

She sat up and gazed at the fire. "I think I'm going to be a terrible mother one day."

Gio chuckled at the random statement. "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't even hold on to that egg.", She told him. "My children are going to hate me because I'll be such a horrible mother. You know it's true."

Gio gently wrapped his arm around hers. "Delia . . . one day you're going to have a healthy kid who loves you, your personality, and not to mention your cooking."

She laughed. "Thanks. And one day you'll have a child who will become the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer just like his father."

He smiled. "Well I don't know about that." He then looked up at the stars briefly.

Delia noticed and grinned. "Falling in love with the sky again?"

" . . . Not the sky.", He replied quietly. He looked at her for a moment and then moved closer. He then lightly placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then ceased as slowly moved his head away. They then laid flat on a sandy cradle and peacefully fell asleep in each other's arms.

**DAY 7**

**Morning **

"We are going to die out here!", Lawrence shouted. "Somebody help us!"

"Arrgg, be quiet ye Oaf!", Abet admonished. "We're going to be dyin a slow painful death anyway! Screamin won't help ye."

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "Hey, captain hook! How about keeping that hand clip of yours AWAY FROM THE RAFT!"

"Shut up both of you!", Samuel screamed to the top of his lungs. "I've heard nothing but you 2 complain and threaten each other for the past 7 days now! If you don't stop this nonsense this instant, I swear I will turn this raft around!"

The two looked at the professor suspiciously.

Sammy rested his head upon his palm. "My apologies, I've eating nothing but Sea Water for the past 4 days now. I'm kind of going on the loopy side."

Abet then faked dizziness. "Arggg, I be feelin a bit loopy meself."

"No!", Lawrence hollered. "It's happening already!"

"Stop it!", Sammy pushed on. "If there's anyone we should be concerned about, its Gio and Delia! Those poor young ones are . . . probably suffering to the extreme."

**Noon**

"Gio, I've never felt so happy in my life!", Delia cheered as she began to limp to the ocean water. "Just you and me, spending time like this everyday, completely takes my mind off what could have been."

Gio surfaced from the water holding a Magikarp. "Yeah and now we got another delicious meal on the way . . . for you to cook . . . if you don't mind."

She smiled. "Why would I mind?"

Gio noticed her on her feet. "Go lay back down. You have to take it easy or you could worsen that injury."

"Relax Gio; I think it may have just been sprained. I'm tired of sitting around. Qhy don't we explore the jungle a little bit?"

"Been there. Done that.", He remarked simply, as he delivered the fish Pokemon back to the site. "Besides, it might be kind of dangerous for you."

She followed him back laughing. "What, because I'm a girl? What a sexist attitude! "

"No, No!", He began to explain. "I mean . . . because you're hurt."

"Fine then you come and look after me.", She suggested. "Unless you're not man enough to go into the scary jungle."

He sighed. "Fine alright. Let's go."

But fateful decisions can often lead to fate itself.

"Gio . . . look!", Delia alerted. "I found a berry already!"

"Well hold on to it until we find a whole bunch.", Gio instructed. "Once we have enough, we can feast."

"But . . . this berry seems different from the others we've eaten the past few days."

He laughed. "It's all in your mind, Delia."

**Night**

"So let me see if I have this right; We are completely lost?", Asked Scyther whom they had found moments ago. "Well leave it to me! I'll find Gio!" Scyther sprang into the air then struck a palm tree only a moment later.

"Hope you're not planning on flying your way through this.", Machop advised. "Our group could not get any spazier."

"Tell me about it.", Charizard remarked, whom they had found 2 days earlier. He was carrying the Pokeballs. "I was kind of hoping you would leave me in the Pokeball until we found them."

"Why don't we just split up?", Meowth recommended. "I mean . . . I'll stay with one of you, but the rest of you should just split up."

"Too risky.", Oddish enlightened. "We all just have to stick together."

"Oh please.", Machop insulted. "That was so 14 chapters ago."

**Day 9**

Meowth and his fellow friends find Delia and Gio's egg washed up ashore.

Samuel and Abet officially decide that Lawrence is the worst thing that's ever happened to them.

In the jungle, Gio and Delia continue their journeying through the jungle. Delia eats the strange berry, striking a similar appearance from the other berries she had eaten. That night without warning, Delia faints unconscious.

**DAY 10 **

**8:00 AM.**

"Delia! Wake up! Wake up!", Gio urged.

Delia opened her eyes, hesitantly. "Gio?"

"Good, you're OK. You freaked the hell out of me!"

"Gio . . . I feel . . . really weak."

Gio gave a nervous expression. "But . . . you were fine yesterday."

She smiled. "Yeah but . . . I'm sorry, Gio . . . I'm blacking out."

Gio began to panic. "What? No Delia! Stay Wake! Stay Awake!"

"Shhhh", She calmed him as she touched his cheek. "I'm just glad I spent my last moments . . . with you . . . ."

Gio began to cry and panic uncontrollably as Delia began to sing delusionally, becoming more silent by each passing moment. "Delia! Don't leave me! Please, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! Please . . . Don't Go!"

**9:00 AM.**

"Gio and that chick are gonna worship me when the find out that I rescued their egg.", Machop gloated, holding the egg.

"Actually, Meowth was the one who found it.", Oddish pointed out.

"Why must you pull me into this?", Meowth asked Oddish with fear lingering within.

"Another Pokeball!", Scyther notified. "But this one doesn't look too familiar. Maybe if I-"

"Don't Touch it!", They all yelled at him, glaring at his Scythes.

"Give me that!", Machop greedily said as he seized the Pokeball from Scyther and hurled it into the air.

Krabby Appeared holding the badge pouch. "Waz goin on? Wherez am I?"

Meowth approached it and swiped the badge pouch. "I'll take that badge pouch, thank you very much."

"Fine thenz!", Krabby bellowed. "It waz uzeless anywayz."

Machop examined Krabby. "You're the new Pokemon? Pst. . . . that kid doesn't even try anymore, does he?"

Krabby then withdrew its pincer claws. "Youze better take that back or I showz you a thing or two!"

"If you both don't stop, I'll fry you to a crisp!", Charizard threatened.

"Fine.", They both reluctantly agreed.

"No!", Shouted a voice of anguish, from the Jungle.

"That's Gio's voice! I know it!", Meowth assured.

"Really?", Oddish inquired suspiciously. "It sounded kind of girly to me."

Machop laughed. "Exactly!"

They all then rushed into the wilderness.

**9: 30 AM.**

"I'm not going to make it guys.", Lawrence moaned. "My one regret is . . . not eating enough junk food."

"Look lads! Land Ho! Land Ho!"

Sammy and Lawrence rushed to the edge of the raft to see a tropical island.

"See I told you we were going to make it!", Sammy wallowed. "I just knew it all along!"

The three men jumped off of the raft and swam for shore.

Sammy noticed something on the sand. "Foot prints? They could be Gio's or Delia's! Come on you two!"

Sammy sprinted into the jungle as the Cameraman and Sea Captain closely followed.

**10:00 A.M.**

Though at first he thought she had died, Gio now realized Delia had fallen deathly unconscious. She laid asleep on the jungle floor, as Gio held her close to him not wanting to let go. _"Please stay. Please stay. Please stay."_

"Gio? Delia?", Shot Sam's voice.

Gio had never felt more relieved at that moment. "Sammy, I'm over here! Quick! Delia's hurt!"

Sammy then immediately appeared into view. Behind him was Lawrence and Abet.

"Gio, What happened?", Samuel asked.

"I don't know! We were walking around last night and she fell unconscious!"

"Arggh, she must have eatin somethin she shouldn't have.", Abet concluded. "Ive seen this happen before, lad."

"But is she gonna be OK?", Gio asked impatiently.

Abet felt her heart beat with his one good hand. "Aye, but just barely. If we don't not seek aid soon, then . . . ye know."

Gio felt his heart pound rapidly. He then heard other voices approaching.

"Meowy!"

"Scyth!"

"Odi!"

"Maaachopp!"

"Kookie,Kookie!"

"Chargroaar!"

It was Meowth holding the lost egg, leading the others to the scene.

Gio held out his arms as his pet leaped to him. "Meowth, you're safe!"

"Meow!"

Gio placed the egg beside Delia and emptied his badges into Sammy's bag. "Sammy, we need to help Delia! We can use our Pokemon to do so!"

"Charizard!", Sammy shouted, catching on to Gio's recommendation. "I need you to fly out to sea, find help and lead them back to this island immediately!"

Gio nodded. "Go with Charizard, Meowth!"

Charizard nodded as the Pokeballs were emptied into the bag. With Meowth secure on it's back, the fire dragon took flight instantly.

Gio continued to hold Delia Close. "Hang in there Delia.", He whispered passionately. "Please just hang in there."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . .


	19. Chapter 19: A Shocking Hatch

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 19: A Shocking Hatch

Charizard and Meowth ascended through the clouds with ease, gazing down in search for a ship. The 2 Pokemon were in luck. Directly below them, A Luxury Cruise Liner sailed through the ocean; it was the S.S. Anne. Charizard dashed downwards before landing perfectly secure aboard.

A deck curator approached with curiosity. "What the . . . ? Where did you 2 come from?"

Meowth began to point its paws to the left direction. "Mreowth! Meowy! Meowth!"

The custodian scratched his head obliviously.

Until finally the ship's captain approached. "What's going on here?"

"I don't know, sir. These 2 Pokemon just showed up out of nowhere. I think maybe they want us to follow them somewhere."

The captain rubbed his chin. "It would appear so."

"What should we do sir?"

"This could be an emergency.", The captain alerted, pointing to Meowth and Charizard. "You two Pokemon; please lead the way. We'll be right on your tail."

Meowth settled back on Charizard and the two took flight.

…...

Hours later, Delia awoke in daze. "_Where am I?", S_he wondered. She sat up dizzy and confused. She was in a hospital bed, or at least what seemed like one with an IV Line prodded in her wrist. "Somebody? Please, where am I?"

A nurse walked in the room. "Calm down hon, you're safe and sound in the S.S. Anne's Emergency Medical center. How are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded.", she responded. "Wait . . . Where's Gio?"

"I take it Gio is one of your friends?", The nurse inquired.

Delia nodded. "Yeah, but what do you mean by 'one of'?"

She placed a thermometer in Delia's moth. "Well the captain said he found four of you on the island."

Delia removed the thermometer. "Four of us? That can't be right. There were four of us a little while back but-"

Gio then appeared from the door, wearing a new set of cloths with Meowth perched on his shoulder.

Delia's eyes widened. "Gio! And Meowth?"

Gio nodded. "It's a long story. I'll explain later."

Meowth leaped from Gio and onto the bed as it began to purr up against Delia's Leg. "Meow . . ."

Delia smiled and pet the Feline Pokemon. "Meowth, it's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"Mroew."

Delia then suddenly remembered. "Wait, is Oddish OK?"

Gio nodded again. "Oddish's Pokeball is right on the table next to you."

Delia reached for her Pokeball then ignited it. "Oddish! Come on out!"

Oddish appeared. "Odi!"

Delia cuddled Oddish into her arms. "I thought I lost you, Oddish!"

Sammy then appeared in the room. "Well look who's finally awake? How are you feeling, Delia?"

Delia embraced the professor with a hug. "Better now that all of us are together again."

Samuel handed out the egg to Delia. "Look what managed to survive the commotion?"

Delia's face filled with glee. "It's alive! Oh Sammy, I was so upset over loosing it! Thank you so much!"

Samuel chuckled. "It's Meowth and the other Pokemon who deserve the thanks."

Delia held Meowth and Oddish up close to her. "I always could count on you two."

The nurse returned to the room. "five minutes left for visiting."

Gio sat beside Delia on her bed. He was about to speak personally but remembered Sammy was in the room. "Sammy, I kind of wanted to talk to her for a second if you don't mind-"

Sammy pulled his hand up. "Say no more. Oddish? Meowth? How about we find a bite to eat?"

Oddish and Meowth hopped off the bed as they followed Samuel and the nurse out of the room.

Delia spoke first. "So did you get your badges back?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She examined him. "And I see you switched out your swim trunks for some decent cloths."

He laughed. "And I see they switched yours out for a hospital gown."

She blushed. "Well, I didn't really have a choice."

They remained silent, until moments later; Delia placed her hands upon his. "Gio, what's wrong?"

He sighed. "I couldn't sleep last night. I was too worried about you."

She shook her head. "It's my problem Gio. I was the one who suggested we go into the jungle. Once again, I messed up."

"How could you say that?", He asked guiltily. "It's all my fault. I promised to protect you . . . but I failed. If something had happened to you, I probably would have just given up on everything I've worked for."

She grinned and began to stroke the back of his head along his soft hair. "You're so cute when you care."

"I do care, Delia.", He assured her. "More than anything!"

A tear rolled down her eye. "I know and . . . I care for you to. And if I hadn't survived back at the Island-"

"Stop it!", He urged. "I don't want to remember that."

"I know. Gio, I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me in this crazy life of mine." She leaned up to kiss him, but suddenly, a crackling noise could be heard from aside.

Delia parted from Gio and cupped her mouth as she glared upon the egg beside her. "Gio . . . It's hatching!"

Gio watched anxiously, still holding Delia's hand. "Please be a Rhyhorn! Please Be a Pinsir! Please be a Kangaskhan!"

"Sam, get in here! The egg is hatching!", Delia shouted.

Samuel rushed into the room with Meowth and Oddish tailing behind. "My Goodness! This is Remarkable!"

The crown of the egg shell was now completely crumbled away. Everyone watched restlessly, waiting for the Pokemon to stick its head out. And moments later it did.

The Baby Pokemon revealed itself. "Pi! Pichu!"

"Oh, its adorable!", Delia shrieked with excitement.

"Pichu. Pi?" It looked around befuddled.

Gio smirked then pulled out his Pokedex.

**PICHU, THE TINY MOUSE POKEMON. IT IS THE PRE-EVOLVED FORM OF PIKACHU. FIRST IDENTIFIED IN THE JOHTO REGION; PICHU ARE VERY PLAYFUL, PREFERRING NOT TO BATTLE BECAUSE OF ITS LACK OF CONTROL OVER ITS ABILITIES. **

"It's a female.", Samuel confirmed.

"That's just fine with me!", Delia exclaimed as she scooped the newborn Pichu in her arms.

Meowth curiously leaned in for a closer look at the new team member. "Meowthy?"

"Pichu!", The infant squealed, as it buried it's face in Delia's arms.

Gio chuckled. "Sorry, Meowth. It's just not used to you yet."

Irritated, Meowth rejoined Oddish on the floor.

Delia then lightly handed the baby Pichu to Gio. "Say hi to daddy!"

Gio clutched onto Pichu. The tiny mouse nervously looked up at him. "Pi . . . chu?"

Gio then caressed its pointy ears. "Don't be scarred, little guy." Gio then gazed back at Delia. "So it is a girl after all. Looks like you get to name it."

Delia pondered for a moment. "How about . . . . Faith."

Gio looked at her curiously. "Why Faith?"

She beamed at the baby Pokemon. "Because faith was all that the two of us needed, to be sure about the coming future. And look what we've got now?"

Gio nodded and grinned briefly. "Faith. I like it."

…...

The next day; Gio, Delia, and Sammy stood leaning against the deck's Bow, watching the Sunset. Delia had made a full recovery and the three were now ready to continue their journey.

"So what happened to Lawrence and Captain Abet?", Delia asked, cradling Faith in her arms.

Sammy laughed. "Well Lawrence decided to stay on the island until he could convince his employers to hire him back. As for Abet, he's working as a ship custodian to pay off the damages for the _Makonom_. Apparently the vessel wasn't even his. He just rented it to show off."

Gio shook his head contemptuously. "Just goes to show, you can't trust anyone about what they say these days."

Delia giggled. "Don't be so mean. He did offer to help get your badges back and look; now you have them back!"

Gio scratched Meowth's chin. "Yeah and on the bright side, me and Delia got a tropical vacation in the process."

Sammy rolled his eyes. "Oh how pleasant for you two."

Delia blushed. "It was actually."

Sammy gave a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

"Anyway.", Gio changed the subject. "I think that island would make an awesome tourist attraction. Maybe like a theme park or something with a Pokemon theme to it. It'd be good for profit."

"OK Gio, you start working on that plan and let me know how it turns out.", Delia joked.

The group watched the Sun disappear beyond the horizon, and then headed back to the ship cabin.

Samuel turned to Gio. "So where might we be going next, Gio? We should probably stop in Vermilion City to collect the rest of our belongings from the Pokemon Center."

Gio nodded. "I already told the captain to make a quick stop there so we could take care of that. Then we're heading for the Port near Lavender Town."

"What's in Lavender Town?", Delia questioned, intrigued..

He smiled. "Someone I know who might be the key to winning my next Gym Match."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	20. Chapter 20: Specter Director

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 20: Specter Director

From the Lavender Port Harbor, the town itself seemed rather small. Very few buildings, some houses, and of course . . . the Pokemon Tower which was a gravesite for deceased Pokemon and habitat to Ghost Type Pokemon. Gio, Meowth, And Delia strolled into the silent Town warily on a foggy morning. In Delia's arms was the Newborn Pichu named Faith, sleeping peacefully.

"This way, guys. We're almost there!", Gio exclaimed as he led his friends deeper into town.

"Gio, would you just tell us who it is we're seeing?", Delia asked anxiously. "This town gives me the creeps. I don't want to be here unless it's crucial."

"Mrow . . .", Meowth agreed nervously.

Gio rolled his eyes. "Don't be such scaredy cats. At least Sammy isn't complaining."

"Actually Gio.", Samuel began. "I was about to inform you that being here is pointless considering there's no Gym in this town."

"Just trust me, guys.", Gio continued. "We're just a couple houses away."

…...

Gio lead his companions to a small mysterious residence. Gio rushed to the door and began pounding on it restlessly. "Aunt Agatha! It's me, Gio! Open up!"

"Aunt Agatha?", Delia and Sammy boasted.

The door opened to reveal a young Woman, a little older then Samuel with blond hair and black eyes. She was wearing a pink dress under a white apron. "Gio, I told you not to call me Aunt. Just Agatha."

Gio blushed. "Oh right. Sorry, Agatha."

Sammy hid face under his arm. "Oh no."

"Whats wrong?", Delia whispered to the young professor.

"Agatha and I used to study together in Pallet Town.", Sammy explained. "She had a massive crush on me."

Delia laughed. "Are you serious? How cute!"

Agatha peaked over Gio's shoulder and noticed Sammy. "Well if it isn't Samuel Oak, as I live and breathe."

"Hey, Agatha!", Samuel greeted, a bit too casually. "How's it been?"

Gio gave a curious look. "Wait. Agatha, You know Sammy?"

"Of course I know him.", She cackled. "We studied together under his father. I used to be in love with him until he became a Pokegeek."

Sammy's face turned red. "I resent that."

Gio's mouth dropped. "You went out with my Aunt?"

Sammy shook his head, guiltily. "I resent that also."

Agatha sighed. "Well, why you all don't come on in for a bite to eat. We can talk inside."

Agatha led her visitors indoors. The inside of the house was dim. Directly from the door was a small kitchen. Agatha sat the group down at the table and began to cook pancakes.

Delia noticed numerous ribbons and badges nailed to the wall, along with a few trophies settled upon a hutch. "Are those all yours?"

Agatha nodded. "Yes. I was the Johto League champion 8 years ago. But the publicity was awful, so I moved back to my hometown; here."

Delia turned to Gio. "Why didn't you tell us your aunt was a Johto Champion?"

Gio shrugged. "Well, she kinda retired. I didn't think it mattered anymore."

Agatha laughed. "I haven't retired, Gio. Just taking a long break to overlook my training methods. I successfully prevailed the Silver Conference Tournament and I have obtained all the badges needed to compete in the Indigo Championship competition."

Gio's eyes widened. "Does that mean-"

"Yes. I'm competing this year to revive my true Pokemon Training Skills."

Gio sat up. "So am I!"

Agatha nodded. "I know. That's why I waited this long to enter. I wanted the opportunity to face you in true battle."

Gio grinned. "Well look out, cus I'm gonna cream you!"

Agatha smiled malignly. "Then it looks like I'll be seeing you at the Indigo Plateau. So anyway, how's your mom doing these days?"

Gio frowned. "Well she got promoted to head of Briskomy."

"Oh yes, I heard about that.", Agatha validated. "She always was the busy bee in the family. Reminds me of the old days. I was out Pokemon Training and she was out Pokemon selling / Anyway . . . Speaking of the old days; Samuel how have you been? Any new gals in your life?"

Sammy turned to Gio, agitated. "So why are we here exactly?"

Agatha began to serve everyone their meals. "Yes Gio, I was about to ask the same question?"

Gio sat back down. "We'll my next Gym battle is in Saffron City. I checked my Pokedex and it says the leader uses Psychic Type Pokemon. The only types Psychic are weak against are Ghost and Dark types."

Sammy nodded. "Dark Type Pokemon are hard to come by in Kanto. That just narrows your options down even more."

"Exactly.", Gio agreed. "And I know Ghost Type Pokemon are difficult to catch and . . . I know you're a Ghost Type trainer so-"

"You want me to teach a Pokemon of Yours a Ghost type move.", Agatha finished for him.

Gio nodded innocently.

Agatha glared at the clock and stood up panickly. "Uh oh! I need to be at the Battle Dome and pronto!"

"Battle Dome?", Delia asked.

"I run a battle facility not far from here.", She explained. "It's where I instruct young trainers about conflicting with Ghost Type Pokemon." She began to head for the front door.

"Wait!", Gio Shouted. "What about me?"

"Oh right.", Agatha remembered. "Your request is accepted. Stop by the Battle Dome in a half hour and I'll give you a crash course. In the mean time, make yourselves at home."

…...

30 minutes later; Gio, Delia, and Samuel rushed through the now pouring rain over to Lavender's Battle dome. Delia struggled to keep Faith dry while Meowth sheltered itself underneath Gio's shirt.

The Exterior of the building was large and like its title, it was truly was a dome. They group hurried inside. Up ahead, Agatha was teaching class. Beside her, was a Haunter.

As he approached, Gio summoned his Pokedex.

**HAUNTER, THE GAS POKEMON. IT LURKS IN TOTAL DARKNESS TO FRIGHTEN THE HELPLESS. IN BATTLE, HAUNTER MAY WIELD PSYCHIC ATTACKS TO CATCH ITS ENEMY OFF GUARD. **

"That's extraordinary Pokemon!", Sammy remarked.

"Probably a strong one to!", Gio added. "Maybe she'll lend it to me for my Gym Battle."

"Don't be foolish, Gio." Delia insulted. "Your own Pokemon have worked so hard to get to where you are!"

Agatha noticed the group at the entrance. "Ahh, right on time. Kids, this is my nephew Giovanni and his friends. They're Pokemon Trainers themselves."

A child raised his hand. "Is he a Ghost Type trainer like you?"

Agatha shook her head. "No, he's more into different varieties of Pokemon."

The child laughed. "That's thoughtless. Wouldn't it be easier to just focus on one type of Pokemon?"

Gio's face turned red with annoyance.

Agatha held out her hand to silence the child. "Gio has already earned three badges. He is a most impressive trainer."

Gio smiled with pride at the compliment.

Meowth bobbed its head with satisfaction. "Meow! Meow!"

The child crossed his arms. "If he's so great, then can he beat you?"

"Probably.", Gio shot at him.

The child stood up. "Then let's see you fight her!" The other children stood up and confessed their agreement, cheering and chanting.

"Alright then!", Gio exclaimed confidently.

Delia grabbed Gio's shoulder. "Gio, I don't think that's such good idea. She's a lot stronger than you."

"I know she's a great trainer.", Gio admitted. "But that doesn't mean I can't beat her."

Agatha sighed. "Very Well. I'll battle you, Gio. But be warned that the outcome may arrise as a disappointment."

The children cheered at Agatha's acceptance.

Gio smirked. "Perfect! G,o Meowth!"

"Meowthy!", Meowth chanted as it leaped into battle.

"3 on 3 fight." Agatha pointed her finger forward. "Haunter, Go."

Haunter levitated onward. "Hauntaaaa! Hauntaaaa!"

"Pi! Pichu!", Faith cried at the sight of the floating specter.

Delia held Faith tight. "Oh, don't cry sweetie. Mommy's here."

"I have a Normal Type, so I got the advantage. Meowth, Thunderbolt now!", Gio commanded.

"Meow!" Meowth unleashed the powerful Thunder attack at Haunter.

The hit was successful. But it had little effect.

"What? Why was that so weak?" ,Gio asked angrily.

Agatha grinned. "I've had Haunter for a long time now, Gio. You're going to have to think of something a lot smarter than that. Quick Haunter, Confuse Ray!"

Haunter's eye glowed red as it emitted a shadowy mist at Meowth. The feline Pokemon then became dizzy, beginning to wander in all different directions.

Gio began to panic. "Meowth, snap out of it and use Water Pulse!" Meowth spewed a throb of water at Gio. "No, not at me!"

"I'm afraid its useless.", Said Agatha. "Now Haunter, Sludge Bomb!"

Haunter spat a bombard of Sludge at Meowth. Direct and Critical Hit! Meowth fainted.

Gio dashed over to Meowth and lifted his pet into his arms. "C'mon Meowth! Already?"

Gio delivered Meowth for Sammy to care for. He then returned to the arena and shot out another Pokeball. "Go, Krabby!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie."

"Krabby, use Bubble Beam!" Krabby spewed an onslaught of bubbles at Haunter.

The Ghost Pokemon stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered. "Hypnosis, Haunter!"

Haunter's eyes glowed red, and within seconds Krabby fell asleep. "No, Krabby! Wake up!"

"Now", Agatha began. "Thunderbolt!"

Gio felt short of breath. "Haunter . . . can learn Thunderbolt?"

Upon the shocking hit, Krabby fainted instantly.

Gio called back Krabby. "Well . . . I just caught that one. I wasn't expecting much anyway." He then threw another Pokeball.

Scyther appeared. "Scy! Scyther."

"Go Scyther, use Wing attack!" Scyther dashed forward, its wings propelled.

But Agatha wasn't bothered. "Haunter, Shadow Ball!"

Haunter hurled an indistinguishable dark lump at Scyther.

The impact of the ghost move sent Scyther collapsing to the ground. "No Scyther, Get up and quick!" Scyther stood up ready to make a comeback.

unthreatened, Agatha continued. "Psychic attack, now!"

Haunter began to glimmer a bright purple aura.

Scyther found itself being pulled into the air, and then seconds later it was launched into the wall. Immediately, the Mantis fainted.

Easily defeated, Gio called Scyther back. "I . . . really am weak."

Sammy approached Gio. "Its not that you're weak, Gio. It's that Agatha is too powerful."

Gio nodded. "I guess."

The children applauded Agatha, whom was now walking over to Gio. "Gio don't be so hard on yourself. Your mother felt the same way when we battled so many years ago. She quit Pokemon Training because she thought she was a failure at it."

Gio looked up. "Is . . . that why she hates Pokemon?"

Agatha shrugged. "I don't quite know about hate. But I'll admit, she did turn to an opposite path."

Gio stood up. "So . . . do you think I'm ready to face the Saffron City Gym Leader?"

Agatha patted Gio on the back. "As soon as we teach one of your little friends a Ghost Type move, you'll be all set. But always remember to dedicate yourself to your Pokemon's potential for the best results."

Gio smiled. "Sounds good."

"Now head to the Pokemon Canter and have your Pokemon rest a while. Then return and we'll get started."

…...

At the Pokemon Center; Gio, Delia, And Samuel sat around a table talking while waiting for Gio's Pokemon to mend.

"Here you go, Faith." Delia fed a Pokesnack to the Pichu. "Eat up!"

"Pichu!", It exclaimed happily as it ate its meal.

Samuel turned to Gio. "What's wrong, Gio? You seem distracted."

"Oh nothing.", He sighed. "It's just a shock to know that my mom was once a Pokemon Trainer."

Delia placed Pichu gently on the table. "We'll if she's a Gym Leader now then It can't be too surprising."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Just being reminded of that makes me sick."

"As much as she annoys me, I have to admit Agatha would make a fine Gym Leader.", Sammy acknowledged. "Perhaps that's where her courier will fall after the Indigo Conference."

Gio stood up. "Well after I earn all my badges, she wont be wont be winning the competition that easily!"

…...

Back at the Battle Dome, Agatha noticed her nephew and friends had returned.

She faced her class. "Alright, today's lesson is over. You're all dismissed."

The children packed up then exited the building.

Agatha gestured Gio to step forward. "Show me your Pokemon."

Without rebuttal, Gio summoned all his Pokemon including Meowth whom had leaped off his shoulder. "Mreow."

Scyther appeared. "Sythe!"

Machop appeared. "Maaachopp"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie."

Delia then stepped forward holding Faith. "Well Gio and I Share this Pichu but I don't think it's ready to battle yet."

Delia then stepped back as Agatha began to pace around Gio's Pokemon and examine them. "Scyther just won't do. Machop, no. Krabby, impossible. Pichu, too young."

Gio called back his Pokemon and gently pushed Meowth Forward. "What about Meowth . . .? Please say yes!"

Agatha stood in front of Meowth. "You're in luck. But I hope you'll patient with me. Ghost Type moves are a bit difficult to learn."

"Don't worry. Meowth learns moves pretty quickly.", He assured her, confidently.

"That's one thing he's right about.", Delia contracted.

Agatha placed Meowth in the center of the arena. She then called out Haunter. "Meowth . . . I want to close your eyes and focus hard. Do not be alarmed by Haunter. It will strike with Shadow Ball but it will be useless because of your type difference."

"Meow . . ." Meowth shut his eyes and sat patiently.

Haunter then shot a shadow ball directly at Meowth. The feline flinched but Gio objected. "Stay focused, Meowth!"

The shadow ball passed right through Meowth.

This process continued about 30 more times.

While Meowth was obeying, Gio was now loosing his patience. "When is Meowth going to-"

"Shhh", His friends shushed him.

Agatha smiled. "Meowth can now feel the ethereal force pass through him. But can he seize control of it?"

Another shadow ball directed at Meowth, but this one however was fully inhaled by the Cat Pokemon. Its body began to secrete a shadowy force that moments later turned into a dark lump. Meowth then hurled its newly learned attack speedily at Haunter. Super Effective! Haunter bounced backwards, in a daze. Agatha smiled as she called back her Weakened Ghostly companion. "That was quick! But congratulations. Meowth now knows Shadow Ball."

Gio jumped with triumph. "Yes! Now I'll beat the Saffron Gym Leader Easily!"

Later outside of Agatha's home; Gio and his friends were now saying their farewells to the Ghost Master.

"Good Luck, Gio.", Agatha encouraged him. "If you want to face me in the Indigo Tournament, then you'd best be prepared."

Gio laughed. "Don't worry! When the time comes, I'll beat you easily just as you did to me."

Agatha then blew a kiss to Samuel. "Farewell, lover boy!"

Delia giggled. "Oh Sammy. That was so sweet of her!"

But Sammy pushed Delia and Gio forward without looking back. "Just keep walking."

The 3 laughed as they set out for Saffron City. With Meowth having learned a new useful move, Gio could feel victory right around the corner. But only time would truly tell if his fourth Gym Match would be his last.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .


	21. Chapter 21: The Allusion Supremacy

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 21: The Allusion Supremacy

Saffron City; one of the busiest and largest cities in the region, and even famous outside of Kanto. The large Silph Co. headquarters building stood firm as the city's centerpiece, while the City Gym and a fighting Dojo dominated the north-eastern corner district. Not only was this the central business district of Kanto, it also held the region's largest infrastructure, including the Magnet Train station, which allowed ease of access between Johto and Kanto.

Giovanni Ketchum and his friends, Sammy And Delia, have been traveling for almost 5 months now; 5 months since Gio's 15th birthday, and now he was ready to win his 4th Gym Badge at the Saffron Gym. Time sure did fly. But the group were amazed at the size of the busy City.

"It took us almost a week to get here from Lavender Town, so we have to spend a lot of time here after your Gym Battle, Gio.", Delia urged. "The Brochure says this city has some of the finest shopping departments and restaurants around!"

"We can shop and eat later.", Gio exclaimed. "Right now, I just want to win my Gym battle and get all my anxiety out of the way."

The group continued on until they finally paused in front of an unusual Silver Dome Shaped Building. It was the Saffron Gym. "A bit bizarre.", Sammy commented.

Without a word, Gio simply led his friends through the slide door entrance. From the inside, The Gym was very dim with several candles divulging a path.

Delia covered Faith's eyes. "I agree, Faith. This place is creepy."

"Pi . . .chu.", Faith whined nervously.

Gio then noticed a visible window. Inside were several strange people holding spoons, and concentrating real hard.. "I wonder what's going on in there?"

"Its an institute.", Came a voice from behind. "An institute for the study of PSI."

The three swirled around to see a man in his mid 20's with short black hair and a blue tuxedo. "My name is Mel. I'm in charge here."

Delia looked at him curiously. "Wait, so this isn't the Saffron City Gym?"

Mel laughed. "Oh it is. That seems to confuse a lot of trainers that come by to challenge me."

Gio perked his head up. "You're the Gym Leader here?"

Mel nodded with pride. "The one and only. You were expecting some one else?"

Gio seized the moment to examine him. "Yeah . . . you don't look very psychic to me. More like an ordinary person."

Mel folded his arms. "Don't judge a book by its cover." His eyes glowed red and Gio then found that his pants had fallen to his feet. Mel laughed as Gio panickly struggled to pull his pants back up.

Delia blushed. "Nice underwear, Gio."

"Mreow!", Meowth snickered.

Sammy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Your abilities are impressive, though not exactly a proper way to introduce them."

Mel shrugged. "I do that to all the trainers that doubt my supremacy."

Humiliated, Gio stood back up angrily. "Ok, you've had your fun now let's battle already!"

"Calm down, Gio you may have another mishap.", Samuel joked, unable to resist.

Gio held a fist up to Sammy. He was never a fan of sarcasm unless it was his own. "Watch it Sammy or I might-"

Mel held a finger up to his lips. "Shh. I would prefer you to be silent. My students mustn't be distracted in their meditation and focus."

". . . fine.", Gio whispered aggravated. The Gym Battle hadn't even tarted yet and he was already humiliated.

Mel then spread his arms out as his eyes began to glow once more. "I'm on break anyway so let us battle."

In a blink of an eye, Gio found himself, along with Meowth and his friends, in a dark battlefield.

Delia was speechless. "What . . . what just happened?"

Mel smiled. "I teleported us to the Gym's arena. Beats walking, wouldn't you agree?"

Samuel grinned. "Once again, I must say you are impressive."

Gio was still stunned. "How did you do that?"

"I warned you not to doubt my powers.", Mel cautioned. "But that's all in the past now, right?"

Behind Mel, a woman appeared. She had brown dark brown hair and was wearing a yellow dress. "New challengers, Mel?"

Mel then turned to face the woman. "Everyone, this is my wife Karine."

Karine smiled at the group with a friendly wave. "I hope my husband hasn't been pulling too many hoaxes with his abilities."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Besides stripping me of my pants."

Karine grew furious. "Mel! Why must you always play that immature prank on our challengers?"

Mel gave an embarrassed grin as he scratched the back of his head.. "You always used to get a kick out of it when we were dating."

Karine shook her head with disapproval. "Yes but now we're married. We may have children one day so it's time to start acting a little more adult."

Mel sighed. "Whatever I posses now, our children will posses later."

Karine nodded. "I understand that, but please try and set an example for the youth." And with that, she exited the arena.

Delia frowned. "She seems nice, but a little bit strict when it comes to psychic powers."

"Yes.", Mel confirmed. "She's afraid to have children because she fears one of them will inherit my powers and use them for iniquity purposes."

Samuel nodded, interpreting the logic behind Karine's views. "That's perfectly understandable."

Gio grinned. "Well prove her wrong. Battle me and show that you can truly control your talents."

A Pokeball teleported into Mel's hand. "Very well."

Gio took his stance on the other side of the Arena while Delia, Sammy, And Faith stood on the sidelines. Gio glared at Mel. "What are your rules here?"

"Its pretty basic.", Mel explained from across the battlefield. "A 2 on 2 match. No substitutions from either of us. Oh and by the way, I hope you have a Ghost Pokemon handy."

Gio summoned a Pokeball. "I'll save that surprise for the end . . . but in the mean time, I'll start with Krabby!" He hurled the Pokeball into battle.

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie!"

Mel teleported his Pokeball into the battlefield. "I choose Drowzee."

Drowzee appeared. "Dr . . .ow . . .zeee."

Gio ignited his Pokedex.

"**DROWZEE, THE HYPNOTIC POKEMON. ITS BATTLE STRATEGY USUALLY INVOLVES PUTTING IT'S OPPONENTS TO SLEEP THEN FEEDING ON THEIR DREAMS." **

"Ok then Krabby, Start with a Bubblebeam attack!"

"Kookie, Kookie." Krabby spewed a hoard of Bubbles from its pincers.

"Drowzee, send it back with confusion!"

"Drow . . .", The telekinetic Pokemon's eyes glowed bright purple as it seized control of the Bubble attack. It then sent it hurling back.

"Krabby, use harden quickly!"

Krabby withdrew its claws and curled up. The counterattack only ricocheted off Krabby and into the air, bombarding the ceiling.

"Not bad.", Mel complimented.

Gio smiled, aware that Mel had underestimated his cunning.. "I'm just getting started. Krabby, use cut attack!"

Krabby quickly dashed at Drowzee, readying it's to strike with its pincers. Then it walloped the Psychic foe directly in the stomach. But the intuitive oaf didn't react.

Gio's mouth dropped. "What? How?"

"That Drowzee must have a strong defense.", Delia commented from the sidelines, rocking faith in her arms.

"Its not that Drowzee has a burly defense.", Sammy explained. "It's that Krabby is still too feeble. Gio only caught Krabby about 3 weeks ago and has barely pitted him in combat. Unfortunately, Gio chose the wrong time and place to begin training with it."

"Drowzee, use headbutt!"

Drowzee stomped forward and bashed Krabby backwards with its cranium.

"Krabby, try another Bubblebeam attack!"

The crustacean Pokemon stumbled up and fired another mound of bubbles at Drowzee. Successful hit! Drowzee then staggered to the ground obliviously.

"Terrific Krabby!", Gio shouted almost too respectfully. "Looks like you're pretty useful after all."

Drowzee situated itself back on its feet. "Drow . . . zee."

"Ok Krabby, now use Vicegrip!"

"Kookie, kookie." Krabby sprang back into action, darting directly at Drowzee.

But Mel had foreseen a comeback. "Drowzee, its time. Hypnosis!"

Drowzee's eyes flushed bright red. Krabby instantly fell asleep in mid attack, forcing itself trip down to the arena floor.

"Now Drowzee, use Dream Eater!"

Drowzee's hands then emitted a red misty aura at the sleeping Krabby. Within a matter of seconds, Krabby was completely drained of energy . . . and then fainted, leaving the fully healthy Drowzee ready to face Gio's next Pokemon.

"That was creepy.", Delia remarked nervously, biting her fingernails.

Sammy nodded in agreement. "No doubt the attack combination was Drowzee's last resort to completely eliminate Krabby from battle."

Gio called Krabby back. "Not bad. Could have been better." He then looked down at Meowth. "It's up to you now. Remember the plan?"

"Meowth!", He confirmed joyfully. The feline Pokemon then leaped into battle.

"No Ghost Pokemon?" , Mel questioned. "Pity. You could have actually stood a chance if you had equipped one."

"Don't underestimate me.", Gio warned, imitating the provoking Gym Leader. "Meowth, Dig now!"

Meowth quickly burrowed underground at command.

"Drowzee, stand your guard! It's going to attack you from below!", Mel ordered.

"_Just what I want him to think!", _Gio thought to himself, smiling.

"Drowww." The Psychic foe stood perfectly still, waiting for Meowth to appear.

Minutes went by, and still no Meowth.

Mel became impatient. "This is ridiculous. Where is-"

Just then, Meowth jumped up behind Drowzee from beneath the ground.

"Shadow Ball, Now!"

Still in the air, Meowth speedily flung a Shadow Ball openly at Drowzee from behind. Direct Hit! Super Effective!

Drowzee then fell flat face to the ground and fainted.

"Good work, Meowth!", Gio cheered.

"Meowy!", He purred triumphantly.

Mel then called back Drowzee. "Superb job, Drowzee. Take a good rest." Another Pokeball teleported beside Mel, Floating in the air. Seconds later, it flashed open.

A Hypno appeared. "Hyp . . . no."

Gio held up his PokeDex.

"**HYPNO, THE POKEMON OF HYPNOSIS AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF DROWZEE. IT POSSESSES POWERFUL PSYCHIC ATTACKS AND USES ITS PENDULUM TO EASILY PUT IT'S FOE'S TO SLEEP."**

"Another Hypnotic freak.", Gio chuckled in amusement. "Figures."

"Don't get cocky just yet.", Mel presaged. "Hypno, Low Kick!"

Hypno rushed at Meowth with incredible speed before tripping Meowth with a savage Kick.

The attack was super effective. Meowth could barely flinch as it swayed on the ground helplessly.

"Meowth, get up!", Gio begged.

From the sidelines, Delia watched with amazement. "Wait, Hypno can learn Low Kick? Isn't that a Fighting Type move?"

Sammy nodded. "Indeed. Mel must have his strategy planned out flawlessly."

"That's what worries me.", Delia sighed, hugging Faith.

Meanwhile, Hypno was ready to finish Meowth with a final attack. "Hypno, use Psychic!"

Meowth was now being hauled into the air at Hypno's will. Meowth could barely recoil his body. Hypno's eyes flashed and Meowth was blasted backwards into the wall and then, onto the ground.

The cat Pokemon was motionless.

"No!", Gio shouted in defiance.

"Sorry but its finished." ,Mel validated. "This battle is now officially ov-"

But Meowth's paws were trembling as it began to lift itself back onto its feet. "Meowwth . . ."

Mel laughed. "Relentless little one, isn't it?"

Gio frowned. "Meowth, if you're tired then maybe-"

But Meowth hissed to cut him off. The Cat Pokemon wanted to fight and wanted to win badly.

A smiled formed on Gio's face. "Alright . . . let's do this. Shadow Ball, Meowth!"

Meowth chucked its shadowy attack at Hypno, whom was watching closely.

"Hypno, Teleport!"

Hypno then vanished before the attack could destine.

Meowth glanced around the battlefield vigilantly.

"Meowth, its behind you!", Gio yelled in warning.

Meowth leaped forward before the hypnotic opponent could strike. "Mreow!"

Mel smiled. "Hypno, Disable!"

Meowth was about to combat with another shadow ball but found that it couldn't.

"Not Good.", Gio bellowed. "Meowth, Thunderbolt it!"

"Hypno, Teleport again!"

The attack just barely missed as Hypno had once again disappeared from thin air.

Meowth swerved around to see Hypno approaching

"Hypno, use hypnosis!"

"No, not again!", Gio objected as he hopelessly watched Meowth doze off to sleep.

"Now Hypno, charge up a Psybeam attack!", Mel directed.

But before Hypno could even begin, it was ensnared by a sudden Thunderbolt attack . . . Meowth's Thunderbolt attack! Hypno fell to the Gym Floor, astonished.

Gio's eyes widened; as did Mel's. "Impossible!", They both stated in shock.

From the sidelines, Delia and Sammy's mouths dropped open with puzzlement.

Before Hypno could attempt to recover, Sleeping Meowth was now ambushing the enemy with several more attacks . . . Water Pulse . . . Thunderbolt . . . Fury Swipes . . . . Hidden Power!

Gio reached for his PokeDex.

"**SLEEP TALK IS A MOVE THAT A POKEMON CAN ONLY LEARN ON ITS OWN WHILE SLEEPING. DURING SLEEP TALK, THE USER POKEMON WILL UNLEASH SEVERAL OF IT'S LEARNED ATTACKS AT RANDOM WHILE UNCONSCIENCE."**

Gio looked up to find that Hypno had already fainted from the unexpected surprise attack. Gio rushed over and awoke Meowth from its daze. "Now that's more like it! Meowth, you have got to be the coolest Pokemon there is!"

"Mreow?", He asked questioningly, not realizing exactly what he had done.

Delia sprinted over holding Faith and fell into Gio's Arms. "Gio, that was amazing!" She then kneeled beside Meowth. "What am I saying? Meowth, that was amazing!"

"Pichu!", Faith chanted happily. She hopped out of Delia's arms and embraced Meowth compassionately.

"Moewthy!"

Delia giggled. "Gio! Faith's finally warming up to Meowth!"

Gio kneeled down. "See Faith? I told you Meowth wasn't that scary."

"Pi! Pichu!"

Mel then teleported beside Gio. "Congratulations!"

Gio jumped back out of surprise. "Wow! Don't scare me like that."

Mel chuckled. "I just wanted to say that was a peculiar battle."

Sammy then appeared. "Peculiar and unforeseen."

Mel nodded. "Agreed, but rules are rules." Mel withdrew a circular gold badge and handed it to Gio. "Here's the Marshbadge. Well done."

Gio took the badge and placed it into Lawrence's gift; the badge pouch. "You were pretty tough Mel. But if you're ever looking for a rematch -"

Mel placed his hand on Gio's shoulder. "Of course, but only to truly settle the score. And I promise no pranks next time or my wife will go ballistic." Mel stepped back and spread out his arms. "I need to be getting back to my class. Since you don't know the way out, allow me to-"

Moments later; Gio, Delia, And Sam were standing outside the gym.

"I wish I could do that.", Gio sighed, still appalled at Mel's talent.

Delia then ran ahead of her friends. "Okay, you won your Gym Match now let's go shopping!"

Meowth leaped onto Gio's shoulder. "Meow!"

Gio rolled his eyes "Oh come on Meowth! Since when do you like shopping?"

"What we should do is take a tour of Silph Co. ", Sammy suggested.

"That's fine with me.", Gio said. "How about you Delia?"

Delia shrugged. "Well . . .alright. But afterwards, I want to eat at that fancy _Romalla _place."

"Also sounds good.", Gio commented, feeling far more easygoing to his friends. Now with Four Gym Badges in his possession, he felt more confident then ever. Relaxing was no longer a problem.

…...

A Mysterious Tourist was lurking the busy streets of Saffron, searching for something. He wandered for hours until he finally located Silph Co. Headquarters. Surrounding the building were several Briskomy Helicopters, and exiting the helicopters were dozens upon dozens of Briskomy Officials and Representatives. Enclosing Briskomy's bureaucrats was a swarm of reporters, Cameramen, and protestors.

The tourist grudged. "Foolish press."

He then noticed two Teenagers and a young man in a lab coat approaching the commotion. With them were a Meowth and a baby Pichu. They then vanished within the crowd.

The mysterious tourist smiled inexplicably. "Finally . . ."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	22. Chapter 22: Siege of Silph Co

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 22: Siege of Silph Co.

Silph Co.: the leading manufacturer of Pokemon Technology was praised by everyone. The Company would produce Pokeballs, Potions, Rare Candies, Repels, and much more. Outside the Company headquarters of Saffron City was a mob of Protestors and News reporters. Inside, stood Gio and his friends whom had just made their way into the building's entrance.

"Gio, how did you get us past that mob outside?", Delia asked while cradling Faith.

"Its pretty simple.", Gio chuckled. "I'm the son of Rita Ketchum; the leader of Briskomy."

"You see Gio.", Sammy said optimistically. "Publicity does have it's advantages."

"Mreowy!", Meowth added, perching on Gio's shoulder.

As always, Sammy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I doubt we'll be getting far without a tour guide, unless of course your mother could fetch one?"

Gio rolled his eyes in spite. "My mom isn't here."

"But what about the Briskomy People who came in here?", Delia asked.

"Probably just some of her minors here to do some business with Silph Co.", Gio remarked. "Nothing to worry about.

…...

The highest room of the Silph Co. Skyscraper was the office of the president of the Company itself. In the luxury office sat Kade Sorhagen, Briskomy company executive and government commissioner. Behind him stood two Briskomy Bodyguards standing casually and quietly. Seated across the table from Kade was the Silph Co. President.

"My deepest apologies.", Kade contrited. "Rita Ketchum would be here to meet with you in person if she could but ever since she took the Position of Viridian's Gym Leader, it's been rather difficult."

The President nodded. "It's quiet alright. I'm honored enough as it is to be in the presence of a Briskomy representative."

Kade smiled deviously. "So about my proposition . . ."

The President sighed. "Well it's astonishing the Briskomy could even afford to buy out Silph Co."

"Sometimes you've got to spend money to make money." Kade reached two wine glasses out of his suitcase along with a bottle of Kosher. He poured his own glass and then the president's.

The president held up his glass curiously. "Are you sure it's not too early to be drinking alcohol?"

Kade chuckled. "Its 3 o'clock somewhere. And besides, we need to toast to our agreement."

The president sipped his wine and coughed. "Actually . . . I haven't . . . agreed to anything yet." The President sat up and beamed out the window behind him. He shook his head reproachfully and then headed for the door. "Those protestors need to cease this nonsense. It's becoming infuriating. I'm going down to calm them so that we may continue to converse serenely."

"Take all the time you need.", Kade mumbled. As soon as he was sure the President was gone, Kade lifted his legs upon the desk relaxingly. "What I would give to have an office as fabulous as this.", He sighed femininely.

"Sorry to intrude.", came a voice from behind. An unknown man dressed as a tourist marched into the room.

Kade sighed. "Ugggh not another Protestor. Guards, throw him out."

The Briskomy Guard grasped the man's arms and began to pull him backward.

But the man hadn't finished. "It's me, Admin Difo!"

Kade's eyes widened. "Release him and leave the room immediately.", He snapped at his security.

The guards liberated Difo from their clutches and silently exited the office.

Kade swerved around laughing. "How did you even get here?"

Difo disbanded his disguise to reveal his true identity; Green hair, Black Lab Coat, glasses. "I'm here on important business."

Kade folded his hands. "Well unless you're trying to expose Metsuma's plans, then you and any other Torino hooligans in the building need to skedaddle on outta here."

Difo ignore him. "I've snuck into the building for my own purposes.", He spat seriously. "I'm here to destroy Giovanni Ketchum . . . once and for all."

Kade refilled his glass. "Well I'm not much of a fan of the boy either but must you do it here and now?"

"Yes!", Difo shouted. "If Giovanni isn't dead within 24 hours then I'm finished."

"Finished? Heh . . .that's why I'm with Briskomy.", Kade yawned. "Now I can do without death penalties. I'm living in extravagance, baby cakes!"

"Don't call me that you clueless con!", Difo barked, enraged. "I'm going to cut to the chase and I'm going to cut to it now! Every Silph Co. Employee in this building is but merely a Torino soldier in disguise. When the time comes to ambush Giovanni, I'm going to need you to call back your Briskomy Guards from intervening."

Kade shook his head. "Do you know how much you're putting our conspiracy at risk? As far the public is concerned, Briskomy and Torino aren't affiliated in anyway."

"If it means eliminating Giovanni then I think we can bend the rules a bit.", Difo explained with doubtless modesty. Even so, he didn't have time to gain the drunken commissioner's permission. "So, what's it going to be?"

Kade downed his glass and reached for the desk phone. "Well what I'm going to do now is call Metsuma and tell him of this cheap plan of yours. When he finds out that you're putting everything he pieced together at jeopardy, he's going to literally freak worse then I did when I tried to quit drinking."

Difo crossed his arms smiling. "It's no use. Metsuma won't answer for any number that isn't a Torino minor or Briskomy Headquarters."

Kade placed the phone down and grinned. "Ok . . . you win. But keep in mind that when Metsuma eventually discovers your disloyalty that transpired today, then you're going to be in for a whole lot of trouble later."

Difo forwarded his head directly at Kade's. "Metsuma instructed me to eradicate Giovanni by any means necessary. I'm doing just that."

Kade smirked cunningly. "Then prepare for the fight of your life. Things are about to get interesting."

Difo stood up and strided out the door as he ignited his Walkie-Talkie. "Commence operation now! Dispose of any Briskomy guards that get in our way!"

…...

Having settled the chaos outside, The Silph Co. President was now heading back to the Elevator guided by two of his Silph Co. subordinates.

As he approached the elevator, his two assistants grappled his arms.

The President panicked. "What . . .What's going on here?"

One of his inferiors grabbed him tight. "You are now officially a hostage of Torino."

…...

Gio and his friends gazed around the halls of Silph Co. The group was now being escorted by a Silph Co. conductor. "And this is the Confirmation Lab.", He explained pointing into a large room. "This is where Silph Co. experiments are held to reduce . . ."

"Sammy, this is boring.", Gio complained.

"Agreed.", Delia Whispered. "Cant we go eat now or maybe check out the shopping departments?"

A booming familiar voice suddenly overhauled the building's intercoms. "Attention everyone! Attention! This is Torino Admin Marcus Difo. For those of you rallied outside the building, I would like to inform you that I am personally holding The Silph Co. President hostage, along with Briskomy Commissioner Sorhagen. We will free the hostages as soon as our assignment is complete. Any attempt from the authorities to infiltrate the Building, then the hostages will suffer unfortunate conditions. Giovanni Ketchum, if you can here this from inside . . . then I suggest you surrender yourself immediately." The influence then faded away.

Gio swirled around to find that the Tour Guide was now dressed in Torino's signature attire. "You're one of them!"

The agent stepped forward attempting to capture Gio. "You heard Difo kid, surrender!"

Gio rolled under the agent's swipe and then took charge. "Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

Meowth sent a shocking blast of Thunder Power at the Agent. The foe then fell unconscious after flying backwards.

Delia nervously stood against the wall. "He's going to kidnap me again . . . Oh no . . . oh no."

But Gio held her close to him. "No he won't! I won't let it happen."

Delia nodded. "Alright." She placed Faith in Sammy's bag where she could hide and sleep peacefully. "You'll be safe here, Faith. Everything is going to be alright."

Gio sighed. "Just our luck that we'd encounter that freak again."

"Not precisely.", Sammy noted. "I have a feeling that Difo's been tracking us."

Gio smashed his fist against the wall. "What is it I have that idiot wants from me?"

Delia bit her lip. "Revenge."

"It's a possibility.", Sammy agreed. "But the main objective now is to evacuate before more of Difo's troops attempt to capture us."

"Too Late!" Five Torino agents came rushing down the hall, ready to ignite their Pokeballs.

"It's Torino. Lets get em!", Came voices from the right. They were Briskomy Guards readying their own Pokeballs.

Gio and his friends speedily dashed out into another hall as the Torino Agents and Briskomy Guards engaged in combat.

"Golbat, Wing Attack!", Shouted a voice from behind.

"Counter it, Machamp!", Came another.

"That was lucky.", Gio said they sprinted past several more quarrels between Briskomy and Torino forces. With both sides distracted; Gio, Delia, and Sammy hurried towards a nearby elevator. "We'll be safe in here."

"Raticate, tail whip!", Yelled another voice from far behind.

"Stop that tail whip with disable.-"

But the battle cries were cut off .The Elevator doors shut and Sammy hovered his fingers over the buttons. "We're on the 5th floor so I suppose we'll be going down now."

"Brilliant Sammy.", Gio remarked sarcastically.

The elevator began to move. Delia was still concerned about the intensity of the situation. "Guys . . . I feel like this is too easy of an escape."

Delia was right. Little did they know that the elevator was moving upwards.

…

Above, in the Silph Co. president's office, the president himself sat tied up to a chair in the corner of the bureau. He was fidgeting panickly. "Torino has gone too far now! Set me free this instant!"

"Shut up!", Difo snapped. "No one leaves until I have Giovanni."

"Not so simple.", Remarked Kade, not tied up yet being paroled on the other corner of the room. "My guards are as limber as a Rhydon. Your forces wont overwhelm them that easily."

Before Difo could rebut, the entrance door busted open. Four Torino guards entered, Giovanni Ketchum, Meowth, and his friends seized within their grip. "As you instructed sir. We found them. The elevator trap was successful." They shoved the youths to the floor.

Difo smiled malevolently. "Finally . . ." He paced in circles around Gio, whom was still struggling to get up from the floor. "Giovanni Ketchum. We meet yet again."

Gio glared up at the madman, infuriated. In the room besides Difo and his men was the President of Silph Co.; Middle aged with a brown mustache. On the other side of the room was Kade Sorhagen; a dark skinned bald man dressed in a pink tuxedo. Gio returned his attention to Difo. "You sicken me you jerk! You must literally have no life to constantly be chasing us around!"

Kade laughed from the corner. "Clever! The boy's clever!"

"Silence!", Difo impulsed with antagonism. "Or you will die beside him!"

Delia felt her heart stop beating at those words. "What?"

"Delia, be silent.", Samuel whispered.

Delia lifted her head up. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Difo kneeled down beside her and hissed. "No little girl, I'm not joking. Your boyfriend is going to die a slow and painful death."

"No! Please!", Delia begged. "He didn't do anything wrong! Why are you doing this?"

Difo shoved Delia's face back to the floor with his foot. "Shut Up! I do what I please!"

This threw Gio over the edge. He plunked upwards and tackled Difo the ground. He then began to throw relentless punches at his face. "You don't touch her!"

Kade couldn't help but smile.

The Torino agents then kicked Gio in his ribcage, spiraling him off of Difo and back onto the floor. Difo then snatched Gio's throat with his hands, choking him. "It will all be over soon, Giovanni!"

Sammy turned away in horror, refusing to watch Gio gasp for air. Delia began to whelp up in tears and Meowth was useless, cuffed up by his captors.

"No!", Delia cried. "Don't kill him!"

Gio's face turned purple. His vision grew blurry as moments passed on . . . . and then suddenly it all went black. But . . . surprisingly, Gio opened his eyes seconds later to find that he could free his lungs. He sat up and looked around. He was on top of the Silph Co. Skyscraper: the roof. He twirled around to see Mel, standing above him acutely. "Mel? What are-"

"I sensed danger.", He shot at him. "I sensed an old friend . . . causing the danger."

Gio looked at him curiously. "How did we get here?"

"I teleported you here." He pointed forward. "But we're not safe yet."

Gio gazed forward to see Difo approaching. He too had teleported there with the aid of his Abra. "So, you thought you could cheat Death, did you Giovanni?" He seemed up at Mel. "Never thought I'd bump into you again."

Gio shot up. "Where are my friends?"

"They're still in the President's bureau.", Difo snapped. "Safe . . . for now. I'd be more then pleased to set them free . . . under the terms that you submit yourself to my custody so I may truly finish you off without any interference."

Mel held Gio in place. "No Difo. It's going to play out far more diverse."

"_How does Mel know who Difo is_?", Gio thought suspiciously.

"My feud with you is long over!", Difo bellowed. "I am more powerful then you and that's all there is to it!"

Mel stepped forward and teleported a Pokeball into his hands. "Prove it."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . . .


	23. Chapter 23: Rise of Deceit

(All the chapters up until this point have been revised of grammar mistakes. I will get to the rest over time.)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 23: Rise of Deceit

On top of the Silph Co. Skyscraper, Gio watched helplessly as The Saffron Gym Leader Mel's eyes met with Torino Admin Marcus Difo's. Mel had already summoned his Pokeball.

"I don't need to prove anything to you!", Difo snapped. "You're intimidation isn't working!"

Mel smiled. "The only way you ever could fight was with a Pokemon. I'm simple playing by your rules."

Gio starred up at Mel. He was entirely baffled. "How do you even know Difo?"

"Difo used to be an old friend of mine.", Mel explained though with a sorrow tone. "We studied PSI together when the Gym was only but an institute. The association's director was planning on attaching a Gym for the sake of Psychic Pokemon. But he passed away days before officially opening the Gym. His will was the institute, and it was left to me."

Difo's hands formed into fists. "It was me! I deserved the Gym!"

Mel ignored him and continued. "I offered Difo a place to help run me run the Gym and Institute but he refused out of spite. He then disappeared with one of the institute's Pokemon; Abra. I never saw him again-"

"Until now.", Difo cut in, his anger strengthening. Now he wanted the battle more than anything. "I'll take that offer and truly prove my superiority!"

"You've completely lost touch with your old powers.", Mel insulted calmly. "You only use Pokemon now to serve your bidding as a criminal."

Gio stood up and ignited a Pokeball. "Fine, then lets take him together!"

Mel swiftly halted Gio with his hand. "Don't endanger yourself again. I challenged him so I'll battle him."

Though hesitantly, Gio stepped back as Mel hurled his Pokeball in the air.

Hypno appeared. "Hyp . . .no."

Difo grinned malevolently before throwing a Pokeball of his own. "Don't worry, Giovanni. After I'm finished with your friend here, you'll be next as I had promised."

Electabuzz appeared. "Ellecttuuzzzz!"

"Hypno, Psybeam!"

"Electabuzz, Protect!"

Hypno shot a beam of multicolored Psychic energy at Electabuzz.

But the attack was only but absorbed by Electabuzz's Invisible screen of defense.

"Electabuzz, Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz rushed up to Hypno, swaying it left arm back as it charged up electrical vigor.

"Hypno, Reflect!"

Electabuzz then shoved itself into a light blue wall that moments later, sent the troll flying backwards.

"Now Hypno, use Disable."

Electabuzz stood up puzzled to find it's Thunder Punch attack rendered useless.

Difo grew infuriated. "Electabuzz, Thunderbolt!"

Electabuzz unleashed the powerful electric assault directly at Hypno.

"Hypno, send it back with confusion!"

Hypno then swung its lone pendulum and immediately sent the Thunderbolt retalliating back with a simple wave of its finger.

But Electabuzz easily absorbed the counter attack, rebuilding its fallen strength.

"Smart.", Mel grumbled. "Very smart."

Gio watched dependently, with only one thing in his mind. _"Delia . . . Sammy . . . Meowth . . . Please be safe."_

…_..._

Back in the Presidents bureau; Kade Sorhagen and The Silph Co. president remained tied up, powerless. In front of the Office Desk; Delia, Sammy, and Meowth were surround by Torino soldiers, supervising their imprisonment.

Delia lightly elbowed Sammy. "Sam . . . Did they take your Pokemon?", She whispered.

Samuel nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. What about yours?"

She nodded back.

Casually, Sammy glanced around the room before noticing their Pokeballs being enclosed in a lucid bag near the Office Exit. He glared at Meowth and smiled. "Meowth.", He murmured quietly, trying to avoid attention from the Torino troops. "Use screech!"

Meowth understood Sammy's plan instantly and then let out an overwhelming shriek.

The Torino thugs began to panic as they covered their ears in agony.

"Delia, now is our chance!", Sammy exclaimed as he stood up and darted to his captive Pokeballs. Delia and Meowth were following closely.

Sammy then set free his Charizard. "Charizard, Flamethrower on those Torino brutes!"

While Sammy was occupying the foes, Delia dashed over to The Silph Co. President and untied him. "Are you ok sir?"

"Quite alright.", He huffed, a bit nauseated by the situation. "Thank you."

She then hurried to untie Kade from his own clutches. "How about you sir? Are you feeling ok?"

Freed from his subjugator, Kade stood up and stretched. "I'm feeling like I could use a martini."

"Delia!", Samuel called. "Charizard and I will finish off the Torino thugs. Escort The President and Commissioner to safety. Take Meowth as protection."

"Mreowy!"

"But what about Gio?", She asked worriedly. She had no idea where he had vanished to but still refused to abandon him.

"I'm sure he's safe.", The young professor assured her. "Now hurry along!"

Outside the Office, Delia and Meowth led The President to the elevator until she noticed that a certain person was no longer present. She swerved around though to find that Commissioner Sorhagen was nowhere in sight.

…...

"Electabuzz, Swift attack! Destroy that Hypnotic Hypocrite!"

"Evade it Hypno, and use Low Kick!"

The battle of the Silph Co. rooftop continued. Gio could only concern about the current safety of his friends. The battle he was witnessing between old companions seemed to be an equal match . . . so far. Alas, he couldn't involve himself.

"I'll admit, your skills as a Pokemon Trainer are impressive.", Mel commented, panting from the battle's intensity. "But it won't do you any good to overcome the obstacles within!"

"You don't threaten me, Mel.", Difo sneered. "I'm part of an organization far beyond even your mind! You're oblivious to what I'm capable of. Electabuzz, quick attack!"

"Hypno, Psychic!"

Hypno lifted the Thunder gnome off its feet with its telekinetic influence. Seconds later, Electabuzz was sent spiraling backwards into Difo. The two collapsed to the roof ground upon impact.

Mel Smiled victoriously. "Not capable of much, apparently."

But it wasn't over yet. Difo plunked up furiously. He wanted to slaughter his old cohort right then and there . . . but a more appealing idea came entered his twisted mind. He turned to see Gio: watching the fight and standing vulnerably. With much haste, Difo took the opportunity with no lament. "Electabuzz, Chargebeam at Giovanni!"

Eletabuzz's body quickly became enclosed by yellow sparks . . . and then moments later, it fired a massive blast of electricity directly at the adolescent.

Without thinking but with the right intentions, Mel teleported himself in font of Gio, taking Electabuzz's discharge head on.

Gio shockingly looked down upon Mel's paralyzed, unconscious body. _"Oh no . . ."_

Electabuzz then knocked out the distracted Hypno with a sudden Thunderbolt attack.

Before he knew it, Giovanni now found himself being closed in by Difo and Electabuzz. He backed away until he could step no further. Behind him was the skyscraper's edge of no return. He stumbled but quickly re-caught his balance.

Difo was only 4 feet away now, fraught over the opportunity to finish the job.

"My have the tables have turned.", Came a voice from behind. It was Kade Sorhagen, Briskomy Commissioner. He was smiling malignantly and holding a glass of chardonnay as he halted 10 feet behind Difo.

Gio felt relieved. "Did you bring help?"

Kade ignored him. "Finish him Difo.", He whispered. "You went through so much trouble to upset Metsuma, now redeem yourself."

Gio looked at Kade, traumatized at what he had just heard. "Wha . . .what?" A Briskomy rep, someone who served under his own mother was enabling Difo to kill him.

"Nothing personal cupcake.", Kade assured the young trainer with a feminine wink. "Just business."

With those words hissed at him, the truth was unraveling at that very moment. Gio felt his heartbeat intensify the devastating discovery that was practically handed to him on a platter. Nevertheless, Kade was allying with Difo. "It. . . It is true. Briskomy is working with Torino!"

"He knows to much.", Kade calmly warned the madman. "Now what more of a motive do you need to just finish the child?" The crafty commissioner was now using the Difo's interference to his advantage. With Giovanni dead, he could claim the boy's Pokemon for his own, perhaps even sell them for decent price. After all, he served Briskomy and he served it with the utmost loyalty. He couldn't care less for the well-being of Torino. Difo had already messed that up. Kade only cared for to glorify his political status.

At that moment, Difo silently stepped forward as he readied to shove Gio over the edge of the roof. "Goodbye Giovanni. It's . . . been fun." And with that, the villain pushed the youth over the edge of the building. _"Finally . . . my revenge is complete." _He smiled as he heard the minor scream for his life . . . but it was silenced a bit too early. After a long silence, his eye's defied him at the very sight of Giovanni and Samuel Oak conveying upon the fire dragon Charizard.

"No . . ." , Difo stuttered. "I've failed again . . . NO!"

The Blazing Lizard Headbutted Electabuzz to the other side of the roof with ease. Difo Panickly rushed over to his impaired Pokemon and recalled him to his capsule.

Kade stepped back as Charizard landed beside Mel's unconscious body.

Sammy leaped off. "Commissioner Sorhagen. Are you ok?"

Kade smirked and nodded. "Of course . . . thanks to you both."

Gio stopped forward at Kade angrily. "Shut up!" He yelled before turning to his mentor. "Don't listen to him Sammy, he's-"

"No time to talk!", Kade cut him off, pointing to Mel. "This unconscious man needs medical attention immediately!"

"Right!", Sammy agreed, completely forgetting Gio's protests. He straddled Mel and Hypno onto Charizard's back and then hopped in front. "I'm going to fly Charizard down to safety with the others. Gio, stay here with the commissioner until I return." Sammy then took flight and disappeared beneath view.

Gio slowly rotated around, his eyes locked tight with Kade's.

Kade could have very well taken the opportunity to kill Gio himself but with no one else around to throw the blame on, he couldn't take the risk of fingers pointing at him. The accusation would be dreadful, Briskomy would be in hot water, and Rita would be humiliated.

Gio looked over Sorhagen's shoulder to find that once again, Difo had vanished.

Kade downed his glass and threw it aside. "Difo will hide and cower as he always does."

"Don't change the subject!", Gio snapped holding his fist at Kade's mouth. "You're in serious trouble!"

Kade chuckled, playing the innocent trump card. "Oh how cute. Unfortunately I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

"Shut up!", Gio barked, his fury at it's peak. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Going good cop, bad cop on me?", Kade joked. "That's just adorable."

"I'm going to turn you in Sorhagen, and any other Briskomy people that are in on your conspiracy."

"My conspiracy?", Kade snickered. "You truly are a clueless little boy."

"Taunt me all you want.", Gio said. "It's not working."

"Oh no dear boy, I wouldn't dream of taunting you.", Kade explained innocently again. Indeed, Difo had failed to eliminate Giovanni. But there were other ways to keep the boy quiet. "If you wish to turn me in for you're delusions then do it. You're mother won't be pleased behind bars for the rest of her life. It just goes to sho-"

"My mom?", Gio asked, his attitude deforming.

Kade grinned with satisfaction that his manipulations were once again, prevailing. He didn't even need to lie to accomplish something as easy as this. "But of course, your mother. She is the Head of Briskomy, after all."

Gio gritted his teeth. He had completely forgotten his mother's position in the Company: the leader. Nevertheless, his relationship with his mother was full of hatred. "Well . . . I don't care. She'll get what she deserves!"

"I agree.", Kade consented. "However, that just wouldn't do for you now would it? And all that you have struggled for to this point?"

Gio starred at him suspiciously. "What are talking about?"

The dark skinned man began to pace around Gio with appease. Now . . . he would settle in the lies. "Without your mother, you would loose everything! Everything your mother spoiled you with since you were a wee little baby. And I can assume now that you're trying to leave that behind to find your path as a Pokemon trainer and yeah . . . all that jazz. But who would handle you from afar? No one. Child services would sweep you away from your position and place you far away from you're friends and possibly Pokemon as well to leave any traces of conspiracy behind your repressed mind.

A shiver rolled down Gio's spine. _"He . . . He's lying. He has to be!", _He thought in denial.

Kade continued. "You are the son of one of the Wealthiest Woman in the world . . . hence, you are the son of Briskomy. If Briskomy falls apart, you shall as well. You're world will crumble before you're very eyes!"

Gio felt his body shake. The thought of loosing his friends . . . Delia, brought sorrow to his eyes. He tried to hide the tears but Kade noticed.

"Oh cupcake, don't fret." ,Kade's words empathized, another act of his. "If you don't want the fear of loosing your destiny to the life of shame . . . then you must do as I say. Alright?"

There was no escape. He couldn't object any further. In response to the commissioner's question, Gio nodded without a word, wiping the last of his tears.

"Fabulous!", Kade continued. "Our accord will gyrate around your word that you will not ever speak of what you discovered . . . To anyone. Lets just both pretend that today never happened."

". . . yeah.", Gio muttered.

…...

An hour later, below at the Silph Co. Headquarters' entrance, Several Police Officers were rallying the Crowd away from Kade Sorhagen whom was entering his helicopter.

He turned to the Silph Co. President. "I trust you'll put deep thought into my proposition?"

The President nodded. "You have my word."

Kade winked at Gio and then he and his guards departed on their chopper back to their own headquarters.

The President turned back to Gio, Delia, and Sammy, as several more Officers rushed into the building to scan for any leftover Torino agents.

"Will the Gym Leader be ok?", The President asked worriedly.

Sammy nodded. "I checked him into the hospital myself. The nurse confirmed that the injuries could have sustained a lot worse so he should be fine."

"We should check up on him before we leave.", Delia suggested. "Right Gio?"

But Gio was completely silent.

Out of empathy, The president then held out a large case to Gio. "Young man, this is a gift to you for your bravery."

Gio opened it to find a Pokeball . . . but no ordinary Pokeball . . . a Masterball! "Thanks.", He said casually, his mind still bounded to his treacherous secret.

"That's it? Thanks?", Delia solicited suspiciously. "You just got a Masterball!"

"I know, and I said thanks.", Gio snapped strictly.

"Just be careful not to let the crowd see that as you leave.", The president chuckled. "You'll have a mob chasing you through the rest of your journey!"

The old man then marched inside the building, his bodyguards guiding him at every step.

"Pi! Pichu!"

"Mreowy"

"Looks like the Pokemon are hungry.", Delia validated in an eager tone. "Now we can finally get a bite to eat!"

The three walked onward, separating from the crowd.

Delia remained suspicious of Gio's dead silent attitude. He was as quiet as a slowpoke. "Gio, are you alright? You seem . . . blank."

"I'm fine.", Gio said simply.

"I know what's troubling him.", Sammy boasted, upset. "That fool Difo got away again. Don't worry Gio, we'll get him next time."

Gio nodded. "Yeah . . . maybe." But the only thing really tormenting Gio was the fact that he himself was now a conspirator to a secret plot beyond anything he could have imagined.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .


	24. Chapter 24: Rowan's Gift

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 24: Rowan's Gift

Silph Co. was now finally safe from the iniquity of Torino. Gio is repressing his emotions for the time being, focusing on what really matters; becoming a Pokemon Master. Inside Saffron City's hospital, Gym Leader Mel lay injured from his battle with his old acquaintance Marcus Difo. Beside him sat his wife Karine.

"What were you thinking?", Karine scolded. "That was a dangerous stunt you pulled!"

"It was for the best.", Mel sighed. "Besides, Giovanni and his friends needed my help."

Karin turned around. "Speaking of which."

Gio, Delia, Sammy, Meowth, and Faith strolled into the room.

"How are you feeling sir?", Delia asked politely. "We came as soon as we could."

"You mean after the 3 hours of shopping for cloths . . . for you?", Gio joked.

Delia shoved him in the arm. "Anyway, we knew we couldn't leave Saffron without checking up on you."

"I'm aright.", Mel confirmed. "Thank you."

"I never got a chance to thank you Mel, for helping me out.", Gio said shyly. "So thanks."

Mel stretched his arms. "I'm just glad Difo is behind bars once and for all."

"Oh . . . well . . . not quite.", Sammy corrected. "He seems to have vanished again."

"What? The coward!", Mel insulted. "Just like him to run away from a fight."

Gio wished he could be truthful about the rest of the battle . . . but he knew his life would depend on that decision. "Yeah . . . just like him to do that."

"Mel, did you tell them about our visitor yet?" ,Karine asked.

"Visitor?", All three questioned.

"Of course. That was the reason I ended up at Silph Co. looking for you in the first place.", Mel explained. "Someone dropped by the Gym for you."

"Really?", Delia seemed intrigued. "Who would be looking for us?"

Karine rubbed her chin. "We can't quite remember the name."

"Was he a guy about my age by the name of Spencer?", Gio asked.

Karine shook her head. "No, much older."

"Was it my father?", Sammy asked. "Nelson Oak?"

"He said was looking for an Oak.", Karine validated. "But the name . . . I just can't remember . . . . . oh wait I remember now, his name was Rowan."

Sammy's eyes widened. "Rowan? The Professor Rowan?"

Mel nodded. "Yes. He said he was visiting from the Sinnoh Region."

"That's where my brother used to study before he . . ." Delia hesitated. "Well yeah."

"He told me to tell you to give him a call.", Mel said.

"It's getting pretty late as it is.", Sammy noticed. "I'll leave him a message when we get to the Pokemon Center."

"Pi . . . chuu.", Faith yawned.

"Looks like faith is getting pretty tired.", Delia discerned. "We should probably head back to Pokemon Center and get a good night's rest."

Gio and his friends headed for the door, but Mel halted them. "Oh and Gio? I still look forward to that rematch someday."

Gio smiled. "You got it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning at the Pokemon Center, Gio and Meowth were awoken by Sammy and Delia.

"Mreoww.", Meowth tiredly mumbled.

"Why so early?", Gio asked shoving his pillow upon his head.

"Because I spoke to Professor Rowan on the phone.", Sammy explained. "He's going to meet us a couple miles up of Saffron."

Gio rolled his eyes. "So what? Is he gonna give me cool Pokemon or something?"

"Gio!", Delia yelled. "That is so immature! Pay respect to you're elders and don't-"

Sammy cut her off. "It's a possibility Gio."

Gio lifted his head with interest. "You sure about that?"

Sammy shrugged. "We'll never know if we don't get going."

Gio leaped out of bed and rushed to eat breakfast.

Delia grinned. "You're a genius Sam."

"Its like taking candy from a Jigglypuff.", Sammy noted. "Though I would never actually take candy from a Jigglypuff . . . that's just cruel."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours later, Gio and his friends had finally arrived at a Lookout Station about an hour south of Celadon City.

"This is it. This is where he instructed us to meet him", Samuel confirmed. "Shall we head inside?"

"Of course we should head inside!", Gio boasted. "We didn't wake up that early for a 4 hour hike to get a nice view of a building!"

"Meowthy!", Meowth agreed.

The 3 headed inside to find a lone desk on one side of the room. Behind it was a sleeping security guard. The other side of the area was a small café. Sitting drinking a cup of tea was Professor Rowan. He was a tall man, a bit plump, with brown hair and moustache and was probably about in his mid 30's. He was wearing a black hat and coat. "Well if it isn't Samuel Oak."

Sammy grinned. "It's good to see you professor."

"So are you guys like friends or something?", Gio rudely cut in.

Rowan looked down at him peculiarly. "I take it this is the boy you're father said you were traveling with?"

Sammy nodded. "Yes. His name is Giovanni Ketchum." He then notioned at Delia. "And this is Delia Rezumi."

"Nice to meet you professor.", Delia said civilly.

"Professor Rowan used to be a student of my father's back in the day.", Sammy explained. "He currently studies Pokemon Evolution in the Sinnoh Region."

"What kind of Pokemon are in Sinnoh?", Gio anxiously inquired.

"Plenty as it is with more still to be discovered." ,Rowan declared. "That's partially the reason I'm here."

"To give me a Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region!" ,Gio bursted. "Awesome!"

"Well yes and no.", Rowan confessed. He then pointed a finger towards Delia. "I'm here to deliver a Pokemon to her."

Gio's mouth dropped. "What? Why here?"

"Indeed.", Sammy concurred. "Though she is a trainer, she isn't competing in the Pokemon League."

Rowan stood up. "It's not particularly about that."

Delia looked at him curiously. "What do you mean professor?"

"Since my inauguration of research on Pokemon Evolution, I've come to conclude that evolution itself can be largely affected by the environment and surrounding of the Pokemon.", Rowan explicated. "A Sinnoh Pokemon is far more used to the climate of its home region. I'm going to offer Delia here a chance to participate in a little experiment of mine."

"A Sinnoh Pokemon Cultivating in Kanto?', Sammy questioned. "That's pretty interesting."

"Yes. And I choose Delia to care for the Pokemon considering that she has the least of the 2 of you trainers."

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!", Delia cheered. "Looks like you're going to have a new playmate Faith!"

"Pi. Pichu!", Faith chanted.

Gio stepped forwards furiously. "I'm the one whose gonna need the Pokemon! I'm competing in the Pokemon League. I'm sorry Delia but I need all the help I can get right now."

Rowan rubbed his chin considerably. "Well you make an interesting point."

"No he doesn't!" , Delia objected. "I may not be at you're standards Gio but I still deserve another Pokemon of my own!"

"There is one way to settle this.", Sammy disrupted. "Perhaps a Pokemon battle?"

"Perfect!", Gio and Delia both exclaimed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside the Lookout station, Gio and Delia took their stances directly apart from each other. Rowan was holding Faith, as Sammy refereed the battle.

"This shall be a 1 on 1 match.", Sammy Announced. "No substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

Delia blew a kiss to Faith. "I'll win this one for you sweetie!"

"No, I'll win this one for her!", Gio interjected. "I choose Meowth!"

Meowth hurdled itself into battle. "Mreow!"

Delia hurled her Pokeball. "I choose Oddish!"

Oddish appeared. "Odi!"

"Okay Meowth, start with Thunderbolt attack!"

But Meowth just stood there defiantly and bemused.

"Meowth, I said thunderbolt attack!"

Delia giggled. "I think I get what's going on. Meowth and Oddish have been friends for a while now, Gio. Meowth refuses to harm its friend."

Gio was about to summon another Pokeball but Delia repudiated the notion. "Sorry Gio, No substitutions."

Irritated, Gio placed his Pokeball back. "Well . . . what am I supposed to do?"

"I'm afraid there's not much you can do except forfeit.", Rowan suggested.

"Now Way!", Gio protested.

"Alright but you're asking for it. Oddish, use Petal Dance!"

Oddish bounced into the air and began to spin around as several petals darted at the Feline Pokemon. Easy hit! Baffled, Meowth stumbled backwards.

"Meowth, you have to fight!"

"Meow . . .", it contrited.

"Okay Oddish, now use Sleep Powder!"

The grass hermit then let loose an aroma of fatigue. Meowth faltered to the ground, instantly falling asleep.

"Now use Mega Drain!", Delia ordered.

Oddish then began to absorb Meowth's life with a tranquil enmity. Oddish was now fully recharged and ready to finish Meowth.

"Okay Oddish, finish the job with a tackle attack!"

"Odi!" It dashed forward and plowed itself into Meowth, sending the cat Pokemon spiraling backwards.

Moments later without question, Meowth had fainted.

Though an easy and quick battle, Delia had won

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A half hour later, the group were about to say there farewells to Rowan.

"Celadon City is only an hour away.", Rowan commented. "Meowth should be feeling perfectly mended after a good long rest at the City's Pokemon Center."

Delia approached Gio. "Is Meowth feeling alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah thanks . . . . Congratulations on earning you're Pokemon."

Rowan perked his head up. "Indeed. I had forgotten among the commotion." He reached into his coat and handed Delia a Pokeball.

Anxious, Delia ignited the mysterious capsule.

The Pokemon was definitely new. "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!", came its squeaky voice.

Gio held up his PokeDex but Rowan halted him. "It won't be of any use. Keep in mind, this is a Pokemon only known to the Sinnoh Region."

Gio withdrew it back. "Right, I had forgotten."

Delia kneeled down and pet the sparky lion cub Pokemon. "It's adorable! What's it called?"

"Its called Shinx.", Rowan began. "It's an electric type Pokemon and the first in its three branch evolution chain."

"Pi! Pichu!" Faith hopped out of Delia arms and began to joyfully play with Shinx's tail, chanting every time it would discharge static shock.

"Those two should get along rather well.", Sammy noted. "After all, they are both eclectic types."

Meowth then joined Shinx and Faith in their playful frolic.

"Meowy!"

"Pi! Pichu!"

"Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!"

Rowan smirked. "Shinx seems to like it here already thanks to you're Pokemon welcoming it so compassionately."

Delia blushed. "Well we raise our Pokemon best we can right Gio?"

Gio chuckled. "If that's what floats your boat."

Sammy turned back to Rowan. "Professor, are you sure you can't stay any longer?"

"I'm afraid not.", Rowan sorrowed. "I have a other arons to run while I'm in the Kanto. But I'll be seeing you all soon hopefully."

"Thank you very much for Shinx Professor Rowan.", Delia gratituded.

"You're most welcome young lady.", he shot back.

Gio was already walking ahead. "Alright guys, so can we go to Celadon now? I don't mean to be rude but I got another Gym Badge waiting for me!"

And with a final goodbye to Professor Rowan; Gio, Delia, Sammy, Meowth, Faith, and their new teammate Shinx were now setting their sights on Celadon City where Gio would battle the 5th Gym Leader. The hardest? That remains to be seen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At Torino's secret base of operations, Metsuma Rocket paced in front of his summit agents and generals from a high balcony smoking a cigar. The room was very dim, allowing Metsuma to hide his face in the usual manner.

Though his subordinates patiently saluted Metsuma, their minds were boggled as to why they had all been rallied and for what occasion.

"Marcus Difo has committed treasonous acts to our conspiracy.", Metsuma started. "He knows that he has put our operation at risk so he has deserted Torino completely. He himself is now a target of Torino. Do I make myself clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!", they all confirmed.

Metsuma tossed his cigar aside. "You will find the traitor, and you will kill eliminate him."

"SIR YES SIR!"

Metsuma halted his tempo. " . . . Torino needs vengeance on those whom have shamed it. And we will do what we must to bring them down and extend our reach to the stars above. Commit yourselves to making Torino entirely feared by all!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .


	25. Chapter 25: The Return of Surge

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 25: The Return of Surge

Celadon City is the second largest city in Kanto. Several Skyscrapers overwhelmed the area while the streets were packed with people rushing to their individual destinations.

The day was coming to an end, but Gio wanted to earn his 5th Gym Badge immediately.

"This city is huge!", Delia said besieged.

Sammy laughed. "Well not as huge as Saffron but still pretty huge. Very popular amongst its residents as well. The Celadon department store is said to have about everything you could want in stock."

Delia's eyes widened. "Everything . . . I could want? . . . Oh my gosh! We have to go! Where is it?"

"Pi! Pichu?", Faith mimicked.

"I don't think so.", Gio rebutted. "Let's worry about my next Gym Battle first."

Delia hunched over. "Oh . . . can't you just worry about that tomorrow?"

"No!", Gio bellowed. "If I get it out of the way now then I won't have to worry about it later."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Where have I heard that before?" 

"Well I to would like to glimpse the Department Store for myself.", Sammy commented. "Gio, why don't you face the Gym Leader while Delia and I . . ."

"Sam, you're a genius!", Delia cut him off. She then began to tug on his lab coat with the arm she wasn't holding Faith with. "C'mon! Let's go before it closes!"

Gio sighed. "Fine whatever."

"Good Luck Gio. I hope-". But Samuel was cut off as Delia continued to drag him away.

Gio turned to Meowth. "Well I guess it's just you and me."

"Mroew.", Meowth purred happily.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Celadon Gym stood 10 feet away from Gio. The exterior of the building was roofed with cranium shaped like that of a Vileplume, while beneath seemed rather ordinary.

"It's a grass type Gym.", Came a familiar voice.

Gio and Meowth swerved around to see 10 year old Lieutenant Surge standing conceitedly. "Surge? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to challenge the Gym leader duhh!", Surge insulted. "The Saffron Gym Leader was in the hospital so I didn't bother to waste my time waiting. Why are you here? You really think a baby like you is gonna beat the guy in charge?"

Gio became furious. "I beat you're dad and the Saffron Gym Leader!"

Surge laughed. "You got lucky winning against my dad. And as for the Saffron Gym Leader, probably just let you win out of pity."

"If I remember correctly, I kicked you're butt also!", Gio added.

Surge ignited a Pokeball and unleashed his companion within.

A Raichu appeared. "Raichu! Rai!"

"What the heck is that?" Gio held up his PokeDex.

**RAICHU, THE EVOLVED FORM OF PIKACHU. IT USES ITS LONG TAIL TO DEFEND ITSELF FROM ITS EXTREMELY POTENT VOLTAGE POWER.**

"As soon as I left Vermillion, I went out and evolved my Pikachu. And now I have an unstoppable fighting machine!", Surge boasted. He then glanced down at Meowth. "I see you still haven't evolved you're Meowth. I guess you'll always be a baby trainer."

"Shut up!", Gio yelled harshly. "If you think you're so tough, then let's have another battle!"

"Good!", Surge adjoined. "And I'll prove that evolved Pokemon are always better!"

Gio took his stance. "We'll see about that. Go Meowth!"

Meowth joined the fray. "Meowthy!"

Raichu then adhered itself as well. "Rai!"

"What's going on here!" A man in a gardener's attire approached the scene. "I could here you're hubbub from inside the Gym."

Gio turned to the newcomer. "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader."

The gardener turned to surge. "And what of you?"

Surge stood up. "Same reason as him, except I actually plan on winning."

Gio gritted his teeth irritably. "I'm warning you surge . . ."

"Enough!", the gardener snapped. "Very well. If you'll both follow me then I shall escort you inside."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The inside of the Gym was basically a greenhouse. Flowers were blooming with several other beautiful plants flourishing within the sunlight. Aside the Gym was an entrance to an unknown area.

"Pay no mind to that room.", the escort advised. "It's still under construction. The Gym Leader plans on turning it into a perfume shop."

"Perfume shop?", Surge questioned. "How girly."

"Well the Gym Leader is a woman.", The escort informed. "An elder to be precise."

"An old Woman is the Gym Leader?", Gio asked

The escort ignored him as he led the Minors outback. Outside was the Gym Battlefield. Surrounding it was a thriving garden, similar to within the Gym's greenhouse.

"I told you that this was a grass type gym.", Surge reminded.

A woman then appeared in view. "Correct you are young one." She was indeed elderly, about in her 70's. She had grayish brown hair, and glasses. She to was dressed in a gardeners apparel with a tula hat. "What can I do for you boys?"

Gio rushed his words. "I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader and earn a rainbow badge. Are you in charge here?"

"Yes I am. My name is Grace." She smiled. "I would be pleased to battle you both."

The escort returned within the greenhouse as the old woman took her stance on the other side of the field. "So which of you would like to go first?"

Surge stepped back. "You first. It'll amuse me to watch you fail."

Gio rolled his eyes as he and Meowth stepped forward. _"She's an old lady."_, Gio thought._ "Probably worn out from her years of battling. This should be a piece of cake."_

Grace then ignited a Pokeball. "Are you ready child?"

Gio stood confused. "Yeah . . . but what are you're rules here?"

"Oh how silly of me, I almost forgot.", Grace giggled. "In this Gym, the challenger makes the rules under the terms that they are fair of course."

"Wow! really?", Surge exclaimed from the sidelines. "Maybe you do have a chance after all little baby."

Gio ignored him and returned his focus to Grace. "But why?"

Grace shrugged. "I'm a kind old woman. I truly don't mind. It's not tradition, just the way I like to spice things up."

Gio smiled. "Aright then. A one on one match. Simple as that. Go Meowth!"

Meowth scuttled into the arena. "Merowthy!"

Grace hurled her Pokeball into battle. "Splendid. Then I choose Vileplume."

A Vileplume appeared. "Viiiile!"

**VILEPLUME, THE FLOWER POEKMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF GLOOM. THE SIZE OF ITS PETALS DETERMINES THE AMOUNT OF TOXIC POLLEN IT WITHHOLDS.**

Gio put away his PokeDex and began the fight. "Meowth, start with Shadow Ball!"

"Mroew!" Meowth chucked its powerful shadowy globule at Vileplume. Direct hit!

Vileplume stumbled backwards.

"Good Meowth, now use Fury Swipes!"

Vileplume struggled as Meowth relentlessly swiped at it. Upon finishing, Meowth leaped backwards, waiting for further orders.

Grace just stood there calmly. "Anything else you would like to try?"

Gio was baffled. "Why . . .why aren't you making a move?"

"All in good time, child."

"Ok . . . Meowth use Secret Power!", Gio nervously instructed.

Meowth shot into the air and released a pink wave of energy at Vileplume. The petal Pokemon was sent flying backwards.

Gio grinned confidently. "One more hit should do it!"

"Vileplume, aromatherapy.", Grace finally commanded.

Vileplume stood up weakly and began to glow bright yellow. Within seconds, the Petal foe was fully restored to perfect health as it's mysterious luster faded away

Astonished, Gio withdrew his PokeDex once more.

**AROMATHERAPY IS A MOVE THAT FULLY CURES THE USER AND ANYTHING THAT COMES IN CONTACT WITH IT. THE MOVE IS MOSTLY COMMON AMONG GRASS-TYPE POKEMON.**

Gio looked up to find that Vileplume was already charging a new attack. It was absorbing sunlight at its master's gesture.

"Now Vileplume, Solarbeam attack!"

Vileplume unleashed a ray of inexorable Power at Meowth. The scratch cat Pokemon flung across the arena upon colliding with the lethal blow of sunlight energy.

Gio rushed over to Meowth to find that his loyal pet had already fainted. "No . . .Meowth!"

"I'm deeply sorry, child.", Grace sympathized. "But this battle is mine." She then called back Vileplume.

Surge smiled and applauded as he approached the battlefield. "That was entertaining. Just goes to show that evolved Pokemon are always superior. You're baby Pokemon didn't stand a chance."

Gio felt his rage build up, but he resisted as he continued to tend to his injured companion without a word.

Surge took his stance on one side of the arena. "Same rules go for me. One on One! Now let's get this over with!" He harshly tossed his Pokeball into battle.

Raichu appeared. "Rai!"

Graced then summoned a new Pokeball and threw it into the fray. "I choose Venusaur."

A Venusaur appeared. "Vaasaur!"

"A challenge I hope.", Surge remarked as he took out his PokeDex.

**VENUSAUR IS THE FINAL FORM IN THE BULBASAUR EVOLUTION FAMILY. THIS POKEMON USES ITS PETALS TO ABSORB SUNLIGHT AND TURN IT INTO DEVASTATING ENERGY.**

Surge smirked. "Okay Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Rai" Raichu let loose a powerful bolt of electrical vigor at Venusaur but it had little effect.

Venusaur just lightly shook off the damage. "Vaaaasaur."

"That wont do.", Surge mumbled. "Okay Raichu, use quick attack!"

At the speed of light, Raichu dashed forward at the Plant beast with great velocity.

Grace shook her head. "Venusaur, use Sleep Powder."

Venusaur then began to tremble it's petals as it exhaled a bizarre fragrance within its legroom. The second Raichu appeared, it fell to the ground and fell asleep in a daze relaxed.

Gio could only smile maniacally as Surge became fumed with distress. "No . . .No! Raichu , get up!"

Grace smiled. "I'm sorry child, but it's useless. Venusaur, use Vine Whip!"

Venusaur latched onto Raichu's tail with its Petal Vines and lifted its sleeping foe into the air. It then repeatedly began to slam the electric rodent to the ground until it was completely powerless. Assured that the foe had truly fainted, the Plant Pokemon tossed the mouse Pokemon aside with ease.

Surge sprinted over to his wounded Pokemon. "No Raichu!"

Grace called back Venusaur. "Sorry boys. I guess today just isn't you're day." She then turned around calmly and headed for the greenhouse.

Surge called back his Raichu. "I need to get to the Pokemon Center."

Gio nodded. "Same here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At the Celadon Pokemon Center, Gio and Surge sat silently waiting for their Pokemon to revive.

"She was pretty tough.", Gio remarked.

"No duhh.", Surge insulted. "She wiped out both of us as if we were no challenge."

Gio swerved around to see Delia and Sammy enter the Pokemon Center. They were both clasping tightly onto several bags.

"Looks like you guys did quite a bit of shopping.", Gio laughed.

Delia placed Faith on the table and sat beside Gio. "It was the best Gio! Oh my gosh, you have to go there with me sometime! If I could live there I seriously would! Here let me show you what I-" As she reached down for a bag, she halted at the sight of Surge. "Oh . . . hi. Long time no see."

Samuel sat down. "Lieutenant, I take it you're here for the same reason as Gio?"

"Yeah, but we both got squashed by the Gym Leader." , Surge Complained.

Delia's eyes widened. "Really? That's horrible!"

Sammy crossed his arms. "Yes, quite a shame indeed."

"She even let us call the shots.", Gio explained. "But it was still useless."

"A worthy adversary.", Sammy commented.

Nurse Joy and her Chansey then appeared with Raichu's Pokeball and Meowth. "You're Pokemon have been fully recovered. Have a nice day!"

Gio picked up Meowth. "How are you feeling Meowth?"

"Meowth!", it chanted happily.

Surge then summoned Raichu from its Pokeball. "How are you doing?"

"Rai!", it exclaimed.

Faith's ears perked up. "Pi? Pichu!"

Delia looked at Faith curiously. "Faith? What's wrong?"

The tiny mouse Pokemon was franticly grabbing at Raichu's tail with joy. "Pi! Pichu!"

"Rai.", Raichu shrieked merrily as it let out static shock from its tail.

"Pi!", Faith laughed blissfully as it latched tightly onto Raichu's tail.

Samuel laughed. "I see what's going on. Pichu is the first evolution of Raichu. That explains why Faith is enjoying its company; looking up to it as father or older sibling. They share a special bond."

"That Pichu probably just wishes it were as cool as Raichu.", Surge mumbled. "I would evolve it as soon as possible if you don't want it to be a wimp forever."

Delia kicked Surge cruelly. "Watch what you say about my child!"

Pichu and Raichu were now chasing a panicked Meowth around the Center's lobby, releasing volts of static shock playfully.

"Hey, no double teaming!", Gio joked.

"Double Teaming . . ." Sammy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Double Teaming . . . wait a minute!"

Everyone turned to him anxiously. "What is it?"

"You said that the challenger makes the rules at the Celadon Gym.", Samuel remarked. "Am I correct?"

Still not understanding what Sammy was getting at, Gio just nodded his head. "Yeah . . . why?"

Sammy smiled. "Why don't you and Surge request a rematch with the leader? But this time, ensue a Double Battle!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	26. Chapter 26: DoubleTeam Scheme

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 26: Double-Team Scheme

"Double-Battle?", Surge asked. "That's ridiculous. I'm not teaming up with him." ,he said pointing at Gio.

"Same goes for me double!", Gio exclaimed. "We're rivals! We don't work together!"

"But it may be you're only chance of winning.", Delia urged. "What have you got to loose?"

"My reputation!", Surge boasted. "He'll just slow me down if I work with him!"

Gio became angry. "Me slow you down? That Raichu of yours couldn't even perform a simple quick attack against that Venusaur."

"Ok well . . .Raichu may be slow.", Surge admitted. "But its power makes up for it, and therefore evolved Pokemon are better!"

"Well why not at least give it a chance.", Sammy suggested. "Keep in mind; you both are working towards the same goals. Teamwork could play out usefully in doing so."

After a long pause Gio sighed. "Fine . . . but only if he's willing to."

Surge rolled his eyes. "Sure . . . but don't use that baby Pokemon of yours.", he said referring to Meowth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

At the Celadon Gym Garden, Grace was watering her budding flowers. Beside her stood her Vileplume.

"Viiile.", Vileplume moaned smelling the fragrance of the roses.

Grace giggled. "They are beautiful, aren't they?" She then heard footstep approaching and turned around to see her challengers from earlier. "Well hello again. What can I do for you boys?"

"We want a rematch.", Gio snapped.

"A double-battle!", Surge clarified.

"My goodness!", Grace alarmed. "What unusual demands . . . however you're request is accepted." Grace and Vileplume took their stance at the right hand of the arena. "I take it you 2 will be joining forces?"

Surge nodded. "Unfortunately."

Ignoring the remark, Gio turned his attention to the entrance so find Delia, Sammy, and Meowth approaching.

Gio grinned. "You guys decide to watch?"

Delia shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

"The more the merrier!", Grace cheered.

Samuel then approached the team of opposites. "Have you 2 planned you're strategy?"

Gio nodded. "I'm going to use Scyther. He's really fast so I think that will come in handy."

Delia was shocked. _"Did Gio just choose speed over strength?"_

Meowth looked up at Gio. "Mreow?"

Gio kneeled down and scratched his pet's ear. "Trust me. It's for the best."

Understanding its master's decision, Meowth rejoined Delia and Faith on the sidelines.

"That's also a wise choice considering the type advantage.", Sammy reminded. He then turned to Surge. "What about you Surge?"

Surge withdrew his Pokeball and summoned his ally within. "I'm sticking with Raichu!"

Raichu appeared. "Rai!"

Gio looked at the rodent curiously. "Are you sure . . . I mean . . . Raichu is pretty slow."

"Actually, this may work out well.", Sammy informed. "With Scyther's speed and Raichu's power combined, the two of you could pull this off with great benefit."

"You boys ready yet?", came Grace's light voice from across the battlefield.

Gio and Surge nodded as they took their stance.

"Good luck." Sammy then returned to the stands.

Satisfied with his decision, Gio hurled his Pokeball into battle.

Scyther appeared beside Raichu. "Scy!"

"Then let's begin!" Grace tossed another Pokeball into battle.

Venusaur appeared beside Vileplume. "Saaauuur!"

"Venusaur, Charge up Solarbeam attack! Vileplume, cover him!"

As Venusaur became to absorb sunlight, Vileplume leaped in front of its ally in a defensive carriage.

"Raichu, Thundershock on Vileplume!"

Raichu unleashed electrical verve upon Vileplume.

"Scyther, fly above Vileplume and strike with Aerial Ace!"

Scyther dashed upwards and soared above Vileplume until it had the Plant Beast locked in its sight.

"Vileplume, Sludge Bomb on Scyther!"

The Petal foe shook of its electrical damage and shot a barrage of sludge upwards directly at Scyther.

Direct hit! Scyther having been shot out of the sky, harshly collapsed to the ground.

From the sidelines, Delia looked away. "That's got to hurt."

"Indeed.", Sammy agreed. "They'll have to try something new if they still plan on grossing victory."

Back in the battlefield, Gio was panicking. "She's smart . . ."

"Don't just stand there!", Surge yelled. "Give orders!"

But Vileplume shot upwards, removing itself from Venusaur guard to make room for the Solar Beam.

"Raichu, Get out of there!"

But Raichu was to slow. Within seconds, The Electric Rodent had completely collided with the deathly blow of sunbeam power.

"No Raichu!", Surge shouted.

To his luck, Raichu was slowly but weakly lifting itself from the ground.

"Wow! It's still going for it!", Delia bawled from the sidelines.

"Raichu has supreme strength.", Sammy commented. "Strong enough to copiously withstand such a powerful attack."

"I'm impressed.", Grace complimented. "That Raichu is holding off a lot better then last time. But unfortunately not for long. Vileplume, stun spore on Raichu!"

Vileplume began to shake its body, releasing an abnormal powder from its Petals. But without noticing, Vileplume was suddenly tackled by Scyther, whom had recovered from the sludge bomb attack.

The Mantis Pokemon lifted the Petal foe into the air and slammed it to the ground before the Stun Spore could take effect.

Surge smiled. "Nice. Now let's take out that Vilepain in the butt! Raichu, help Scyther finish off Vileplume."

Raichu was fully recharged and was now following Scyther toward the wounded Vileplume.

"Oh No you don't! Venusaur, Vine Whip on Raichu and Scyther!"

Completely invigorated, Venusaur grasped a hold of Raichu with on vine and Scyther with the other.

"Raichu, Thundershock now!"

Raichu then discharged its electrical energy onto the Vines of its foe. The shocking power trailed its way to Venusaur itself.

Out of pain, Venusaur released its victims from its verdant clutches.

Scyther returned its focus onto Vileplume, and dashed forward.

"Vileplume, use Energy Ball!"

The Flower nemesis began to charge up a green-powered orb within its petals then fired it at Raichu.

The attack was successful. Raichu stumbled backwards and crumpled to the ground.

"Venusaur, finish Raichu while its weak!",

But Venusaur was totally paralyzed from the Thunder Shock attack it had received.

"Scyther, Fury Cutter!"

Scyther began to repeatedly slash Vileplume with its claws, unleashing its rage.

Super Effective! Having taken the opposing attack, Vileplume fell face down to the ground . . . But it hadn't fainted just yet.

"Vileplume, Aromatherapy!"

To Scyther's surprise, Vileplume was now glowing bright yellow, attempting to cure itself of the damage it had sustained.

Surge was now sulking for its Raichu could barely stand.

In his sorrow, Gio gave new commands. "Scyther, throw Raichu into Vileplume!"

The Mantis Pokemon gently lifted its companion into the air without harming it with its scythes. It threw it into the healing Vileplume.

The 2 Pokemon collided and collapsed to the ground.

Gio and Surge watched anxiously until they found that both Raichu and Vileplume were standing up proudly. Both fully recovered from the Aromatherapy.

Surge smirked confidently. "Perfect! Raichu, use Mega Punch on Vileplume!"

Gio joined in as well. "Scyther, Slash attack on Vileplume."

Outnumbered, Vileplume was instantly overwhelmed by the combined attacks of its opponents.

With Venusaur Paralyzed, there was nothing more Grace could do. "On dear! Vileplume, please hang in there!" But to her dispense, Vileplume was had taken far more then enough damage. Within minutes, the blossom adversary had fainted.

From the sidelines; Delia, Sammy, Meowth, and Faith were cheering.

Both Gio and Surge had disposed of their tension. But it wasn't over yet. Venusaur was still at large and now found that it could move freely again.

"Venusaur, it's up to you now. Petal Dance!"

The Plant titan began to spew hundreds of piercing petals from its massive blooming flower stowed on its back.

Both Raichu and Scyther were now being bombarded with numerous jagged petals. Though Scyther could resist, Raichu's stamina was rapidly diminishing.

"Scyther, Fury Cutter on Venusaur!"

But the Mantis's vision was massed by the chaotic attack. It couldn't locate the target.

Delia covered Faith's eyes as Raichu and Scyther suffered. "Sam? Is that supposed to be a strong attack?"

"Very strong.", Samuel verified. "Scyther is a bug type, so the attack isn't too effective. Raichu however is a whole different story. It's too slow to avoid an attack such a Petal Dance."

"No!", Shot Surge's voice.

Raichu had fainted for it could not take anymore.

Venusaur ceased its attack, leaving Scyther its only remaining opponent. There's eyes met from each side of the arena. Both ready to seize control of the fight.

Surge turned to Gio. "Don't screw this up!"

"_That's the thanks I get for saving you're Raichu's life earlier?", _Gio thought. He looked away and returned his attention to Scyther. "Scyther, Fury Cutter!"

Grace smiled. "Venusaur, Take Down!"

The 2 opponents charged at each other at full speed.

10 feet away . . . .

Delia covered her eyes. "I can't watch!"

8 feet away . . . .

"Stay Focused Gio!", Sammy advised

5 feet away . . . .

"Prove you're not a baby.", Surge whispered to Gio.

3 feet away . . . .

"Mreowth!", Meowth panicked.

Bam! The impact of the clash plastered the field in dust. Gio shed his eyes with his arms. Surge ducked in cover. And Grace just stood patiently.

The Dust storm finally subsided. Venusaur and Scyther were both helplessly lying upon the battle ground.

Gio bit his lips. "Please Scyther . . .Please!"

Astonishingly both combatants leisurely stood up.

Grace sighed relieved. "Good, now Venusaur use-"

But she was cut off. Venusaur callously staggered back to the ground. It fainted.

Surge rushed over to Gio and hugged him. "You are a god!" After realizing whom he was embracing, he backed away quickly. "I mean uhh . . . nice work."

Delia, Sammy, Faith, and Meowth rejoined the 2.

"Incredible team work!", Sammy complimented.

"Thanks." Gio left the group and rallied Scyther to his side. "That was really awesome Scyther. You put up a good fight."

"Scy!", it chanted.

Gio then called his Mantis friends back to its Pokeball. "Take a good rest."

After withdrawing her fainted Pokemon, Grace approached Gio. "Well, that was some astounding work." She pulled out a multicolored badge shaped like a flower. "Here's the Rainbowbadge."

Gio conceitedly took it and placed it in his Pocket.

"What about me?" Surge then appeared beside Grace.

The old woman giggled and handed him a badge as well. "Very well. Like promised."

Grace then turned back to her greenhouse and vanished within.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night at the Pokemon Center, Gio was boasting about his newly earned badge. "That's 5 badges now! I'm on a roll!"

"Meow!", Meowth agreed.

Delia laughed. "Oh calm down already. You act as if it were you're final badge."

"Pichu!", Faith shrieked happily.

Surge then emerged from the center's backroom with his Raichu's Pokeball. "Well I'm finished here. I guess I'll be on my way."

Samuel looked at him suspiciously. "It's a bit late to travel, don't you think?"

"I'm no wimp.", Surge bragged. "I can handle it. Sleep is only for babies like you guys."

Gio rolled his eyes deciding against loosing his temper.. "Whatever you say Surge."

Surge halted before walking out then hesitated. "Yo Gio . . . Thanks." And with that, he was gone.

Gio turned back to his friends. "Of course I deserve that thanks."

Delia chuckled. "Why do you say that?"

"Because Gio contributed to most of the work in that Gym Battle.", Samuel explained. "It might have been easier if Raichu had worked on its speed attacks before evolving."

"So you think he evolved it to soon?", Delia asked.

Sammy nodded. "Indeed, but he seems to believe that its power will make up for it. Let him last on those assumptions."

They all laughed before deciding to head to bed for a peaceful night's sleep.

One more task had been accomplished in their travels, but what would the future bring?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In a new undisclosed location, Marcus Difo stood alone in his secret lab with his hands pressed against a glass chamber withholding a Pokemon Feather . . . A Zapdos Feather. That was the only DNA sample he needed. For an utter failure to his comrades, he had been smart enough to conspire his own furtive projects. He had hired top scientist to secretly aid him in his final venture to take one last vengeance.

Thanks to his nemesis Giovanni Ketchum, Difo was now an outcast and an enemy of his former occupation; Torino. Since his raid on Saffron, he had been in hiding. The bounty on his head was far more than enough to agonize him. His new intentions were all that mattered now . . . Nothing mattered now then to survive and silence his enemy's with fear of his own.

Difo then noticed the replication system blinking.

**POKEMON REPLICATION SEQUENCE: 15% COMPLETE.**

Difo smiled. "Everything is going as planned. Dr. Fuji, You're a genius."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .


	27. Chapter 27: Beyond Limitations

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 27: Beyond Limitations

Two Weeks have passed since Gio's victory at the Celadon Gym. The further travels of he and his friends have led them to the bustling community of Gringey City, a factory town under the current supervision of Briskomy.

Gio and his friends saunter the busy streets until they notice a large mob of people protesting outside a major Briskomy Factory, located not far from the city's power plant.

"I wonder what's going on?", Gio wondered as they approached the scene.

"They seem awfully upset about something." Sammy tapped a protestor's shoulder. "Excuse me but what's all the fuss about?"

"Briskomy's signed on to construct another factory in the city.", the angry man complained. "The city's officials aren't doing anything about it so we're all here to settle it ourselves."

"There's so many factories and Power plants in this city as it is.", Delia noticed. "Wont those just pollute the city?"

"Exactly!", The man snapped. "But those Briskomy jerks don't seem to care. Help us out! Join our cause!" The man then disappeared further into the crowd.

Delia was pondering. "Briskomy is a company that sells Pokemon as their business. Why on earth would they own Factories and Power plants?"

"They'll acquire anything they can get their hands on.", Sammy commented. "Its all about investing and Money with Briskomy. They most likely use the factories to assemble Briskoballs."

Gio looked at him curiously. "Briskoballs?"

Samuel nodded. "It's what Briskomy uses to ship their Pokemon out to their buyers. It's the only type Pokeball that Silph Co. doesn't manufacture."

"Well this is a shame.", Delia griped. "Building factories in a nice little City such as this."

"Pi! Pichu!". With no warning, Faith leaped out of Delia's arms and began to toddle through the crowd.

"Faith! No!", Delia shrieked as she quickly tailed her Pokechild.

"C'mon, we have to help!" Gio and Meowth rushed after her and Sammy then followed.

They trailed the tiny electric mouse Pokemon to the side of the building, away from the mob.

"Faith! Please come back!", Delia pleaded.

But the tiny rodent just ignored her and slipped into a loose vent; into the factory.

"No!", Delia shrieked again. "Gio! Faith went inside the factory!"

Gio noticed the vent was large and unfastened; perfect for him to fit through. "I'm going in after her.", He said as he squeezed through the vent.

"That's my child!", Delia reminded. "I'm coming to!" She then followed in closely. Behind her, Meowth chased after.

"I'm not going to fit in there.", Samuel enlightened. "You 2 go ahead, but please be careful. You could get into a lot of trouble for doing this."

"We will.", Came Gio voice from below.

The whispers of his friends then faded away. Samuel then slumped against the wall, awaiting their return.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Deep within the Briskomy Factory Head-Center, Kade Sorhagen paced around a row of cages, withholding several frightened Pokemon. "What cute little darlings." He then turned to the 2 Torino agents standing behind him. "Quite risky of you to bring the delivery of Pokemon to me in person."

The 2 Torino agents then stepped aside to reveal a young woman, about 19, in Torino uniform attire. She had had exceedingly long pink pigtail hair, with a glowing face. She was extraordinarily tall for her age. She had a German accent. "We would have shipped them out but Metsuma wanted me to meet you in person. I'm Crissela, the new head admin of Torino's Military."

Kade gleamed at her face seductively, and then lightly kissed her palm in the usual fashion. "You're beauty is overwhelming. A small girl such as yourself to replace Marcus Difo? An interesting preference indeed."

Crissela giggle as she began to play with her pigtails. "Well I do alright." She then turned her attention to the crying caged Pokemon. "Those little pests would not stop whining the whole way here. Especially that Nidorina; Loudest of the bunch."

"I agree. Very annoying.", Kade complained. "Just kick their cages around a bit next time. That should shut them up."

Out of nowhere, a tiny Pichu scuttled into sight and began to ram Nidorina's cage.

"Pi! Pichu! Pi!"

"Nido!"

"Where did that thing come from?", Kade questioned. "Its quite charming, but a bit bothersome. No question it was drawn here by Nidorina's loud moth."

"Do you plan on relocating?", She asked carelessly, ignoring the Pichu.

"Yes. We'll sell the factories to another industry eventually."

Crissela shrugged. "Whatever gets those protestors off you're back. And I'm not just referring to the ones outside."

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Gio and Delia could hear Faith's tiny screech from afar. They were now wandering the Factory halls hopelessly, evading attention from the factory workers positioned in their Briskoball Machine workplace.

Delia sighed. "You think I'm still a good mom?"

"Of course.", Gio snapped. "Stop doubting yourself. We're going to find her so quit worrying."

"Mreowth!", Meowth yelped from up ahead.

Gio sprinted forward. "I think Meowth found something." He caught up with his pet and noticed a strange looking portion of a wall. "Umm . . . I think I just found a secret door-"

But he was cut off. The wall descended revealing a path directing downward.

Gio smiled. "Nice work Meowth."

Delia stepped back. "You really think Faith is down there?"

"Only one way to find out.", Gio dashed downwards.

"Gio!", Delia panicked. "Slow down!"

The 2 hurried down the stairs until they encountered themselves in a massive vacant room. They however, situated upon a balcony, unnoticed by dozens of Briskomy guards below. Many of them seated in front of several desks and computers. This was clearly a secret area, thst not even the factory workers were aware of.

But the most horrid sight that caught Delia's eyes were the countless group Pokemon, caged helplessly. Among them was a lone feeble Nidorina, crying into the air. "Gio . . . do you . . .do you see what I see."

"_Oh great . . ._", Gio thought. "Uhh, Delia . . . it's probably nothing."

"What do you mean nothing!?" ,Delia whispered harshly. "Do you know what this means? Sammy was . . .was right about everything! And Professor was right about everything!"

Gio felt his heart beat rapidly. "Delia . . . I need to tell you something."

Delia ignored him at the sight of 2 Torino agents and a female leader conversing with Briskomy Commissioner Kade Sorhagen. She cupped her mouth in disgust. "No . . . It's true. Briskomy is working with Torino!"

Gio noticed Faith being cradled gently within Kade's arms. This made him furious, the sight of his vulnerable Pokemon being clasped by someone he despised. "As soon as those Torino idiots are gone . . . I'll go down there and ambush him."

"Me too.", Delia joined.

"No!", Gio scolded. "If you get hurt, I'd never forgive myself."

The Torino agents then dispersed the scene, leaving only Kade in clear prospect.

"Sorry Gio, but it's a mother's instinct." Delia leaped from the balcony and onto the ground.

"No! Delia!" But it was too late to stop her. He and Meowth anxiously leaped after her.

Kade swerved around to see the 2 youths aligned perfectly in confrontation. "Oh! Guests!"

The Briskomy guards panicked. They had never had this situation occur before, so they had been more alarmed then ever.

Kade calmly held out his hand, signaling his guards to stand down from the conflict. "Don't worry boys, I'll handle this."

"Give back my Pokemon!", Delia shouted pointing towards Faith.

Kade gently petted the tiny Pichu's spiky ears. "Oh this little rascal is yours? It was snooping around . . . in places shouldn't have been."

"The secrets out now!", Delia bellowed. "Now give me my Pokemon or I'll tell everyone about you're conspiracy with Torino!"

"Unfortunately my dear, the secret is not out yet.", Kade said calmly while pouring himself a glass of Chablis. "Giovanni should already be aware of that."

Delia gazed at Gio, puzzled. "Gio? What's he talking about?"

Kade chuckled. "So you still haven't told you're friends about what had occurred at Silph Co.? That's a very good boy Gio. You're keeping you're end of the deal as we agreed."

Delia's eyes widened. "No . . . it can't be. Gio, you knew? You knew about all of this and . . . you didn't tell me."

Ashamed, Gio glared downwards. "I had no choice Delia."

"No Choice?", Delia bawled. "I thought we agreed to share everything with each other. We made a promise Gio."

Gio sighed. "Yeah . . . I know."

"It matters not.", Kade shot. "You 2 won't live long enough to absolve anything."

"Kade, listen to me!", Gio urged. "I wont say anything . . . I promise. Just let us go with our Pichu."

"Pi. Pichu", Faith cowered in Kade's arms.

Kade shook his head. "My apologies but we leave no witnesses to those who flout our plans."

Delia latched onto Gio's arm. "Gio. I think he's going to kill us."

"Correct." Kade smiled deviously. "But we prefer to think of it as . . . Disappear from society."

Gio ignited all of his Pokeballs. "Not if I can help it!"

Machop appeared. "Maachoppp!"

Scyther appeared. "Scy!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie. Kookie!"

Meowth leaped in front. "Meowth!"

Kade downed his glass and snickered. "Giovanni . . . trust me when I warn that you do not want to challenge me. It will only end in you're demise."

"What are you talking about?", Gio solicited. "You're not even trainer. You're just like my mom; A greedy, drunk, money hog!"

Kade then summoned his own Pokeball; A Masterball.

Delia held her breath. "Gio, that's the same type of Pokeball the Silph Co. President gave you."

Gio nodded, slowly and afraid. "Yeah . . . a Masterball. Which means . . ."

"Would you like to see what's inside?", Kade asked politely but with deceitful intentions. "It will be you're downfall."

"_A legendary Pokemon."_, Gio thought. "No . . . but I do want my Pichu back."

Kade pondered for a long minute and then kneeled down and set Faith free.

Delia scooped her Pokechild into her arms and held her tightly. "Shhh, its ok. Mommy's here."

"Pichu!", it cried, directing its focus to the Nidorina.

Gio turned back to Kade, confused. "You're . . . you're setting us free?"

Kade slowly approached Gio and pulled him forward. "I see potential in you Giovanni. You're mother may not . . . but I do. I see it as a valuable asset to Briskomy" ,he whispered. "Now go before I come to my senses and unleash my most powerful ally" Obviously, he was referring to the Masterball. "I assume you'll keep you're lover's mouth shut?"

Gio nodded and stepped back. "Alright."

Faith was still moving restlessly, trying to unite with the Nidorina.

"Gio, Faith seems very fascinated with that Nidorina.", Delia whispered.

Gio nodded with a risky plan up his sleeve. He then began to walk away with Delia.. "We'll be going now commissioner . . . Scyther, grab Nidorina and let's run for it!"

"Scy!", Scyther lunged forward and slashed the cage apart, freeing Nidorina.

Gio called all his Pokemon back and began to run, clutching Nidorina tightly in his arms.

The Briskomy guards began to chase after, but Kade halted them. "Fear not. Let him make this one last escape."

The Briskomy guards turned to him baffled. "But sir, he's stolen one of our Pokemon!"

Kade smiled. "That seems to be a hobby of his."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gio, Delia, Faith, Meowth, and Nidorina rushed out of the room, beyond the balcony passage, through the halls and secret entrance, and finally out of their original entrance; the vent.

Gio was out of breath. He could barely stand. "Delia . . . you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Gio looked up and noticed Sammy rushing at them. He had to take the opportunity to confide with Delia. "Delia . . . don't say anything to Sammy about what you discovered."

She gave an angry look. "You're joking! You expect me to do that for you after you lied to me?"

Gio grasped her arms into his. "Please Delia! We can talk later. Just do this for me?"

Samuel then joined his friends. "Did you guys locate Faith? Is she alright?"

Gio stood up, still holding Nidorina. "Yeah . . .she's fine."

Samuel looked at the newcomer Pokemon suspiciously. "Where did you get that Nidorina."

Gio panicked. He had to think of something and quick. "I . . . uhh . . ."

"Gio found It inside.", Delia cut in. "It was caught in one of the Briskoball machines, so he helped it. It turns out that its cry of distress is what lured Faith into the building."

Samuel shrugged. "Well that seems logical to me. Have you captured it yet?"

"Oh . . . right.", Gio remembered. He took out a Pokeball and kneeled beside Nidorina. "So, do wanna join our team Nidorina?"

"Nido!", it shrieked happily.

Gio smiled and summoned his new companion into the capsule. A secure catch!

"What a peculiar day so Far.", Samuel commented. "So anything else happen while you were down there?"

"Nope!", Gio and Delia snapped.

"Mreow!", Meowth snapped as well.

The group wanted away from the city as soon as possible, especially Gio and Delia. What they had witnesses was pure evil. Keeping secrets felt aberrant and immoral, but what was even more horrid was the fact that Gringey City would one day suffer under the Pollution of the City's Power plants and Factories. Whether or not Briskomy would still be responsible, disaster was definite.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So Giovanni and his girlfriend are fully aware of the conspiracy?", Metsuma Rocket inquired from the colossal Comscreen within the Factory's head center. "I knew this day would come eventually, but not this soon."

Kade sat patiently. "He won't say a word. I know for a fact that he deeply fears our capabilities."

The Crime Lord grumbled beneath his breath. "I suppose it's a necessary risk. But if causes trouble for either Torino or Briskomy again then-"

"Boss Metsuma, keep in mind that Rita is the true chief of Briskomy.", Kade reminded.

"Heh, for now.", Metsuma grumbled under his breath.

Kade stretched his arms. "You keep Torino affairs to yourself and we'll keep Briskomy's to ours. Besides, Giovanni's skills as a Pokemon trainer could play out very useful."

Metsuma folded his arms. "How so."

"He is a powerful trainer.", Kade explained. "Which means his Pokemon will eventually rise to equal potential. And with those Pokemon in our grasp one day in the future, then the boy will have nothing left but his pitiful friends."

Metsuma chuckled. "Brilliant Commissioner."

Kade folded his hands. "In a way, it's as if Giovanni is serving our cause without even knowing it."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . . .


	28. Chapter 28: Hellola Again

(It's been hard for me to keep up with the progress of the story. Some things have come up recently however I do intend to keep writing. I'll be sure to update 3 - 4 chapters a week. Thanks for understanding.)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 28: Hellola Again

It's been 3 days since the mishap at Gringey City. Gio and his friends are now traveling through the Mountainous Region as they head for Fuchsia City. At the moment, it's late in the day and the group is settling down for an early dinner as the sun begins to set. Gio, Sammy, and all the Pokemon sit patiently upon a picnic blanket as they await Delia's tasty meal.

"How dinner coming?", Gio asked impatiently. "I'm starving!"

"Almost ready.", Delia informed casually . . . a bit too casually. "I hope you boys are hungry for linguini carbonara!"

"My mouth is literally watering.", Gio joked. "Hurry up!"

"Mreowth!", Meowth solicited.

Sammy appeared with a tray of Bowls filled with Pokeblock. "Eat up everyone!" Sammy set the meals down for the Pokemon.

At one bowl; Meowth, Oddish, Shinx, and Faith ate in a circle.

At another; Scyther and Charizard shared one humongous bowl.

Machop grabbed a bowl of his own and ate in solitude, leaning upon a tree.

Nidorina, the newest addition of the group, had sighted a bowl of its own and nervously approached it. Krabby then immediately appeared and crawled away with the meal, grasping it tight with its pincers.

"Krabby! Share with Nidorina!", Gio ordered.

Faith noticed the trouble and thundershocked Krabby. The crustacean Pokemon dropped the bowl and Faith gently pushed it over towards Nidorina.

"Pi! Pichu!"

Pleased, Nidorina ate happily. "Nido!"

Krabby shook off its pain and quickly shed itself beneath its pincers. "Kookie, Kookie."

Gio laughed. "Consider that revenge for the trouble you caused me back in Vermillion."

Sammy shook his head censoriously. "Don't remind me. That situation is long over."

Delia giggled as she approached with the boy's meals. "Still angry about losing you're Seaking?"

Sammy reached for his bowl. "It was a shame I admit, but I suppose that Seaking just wasn't satisfied with me as its trainer." The professor took a bite of Delia's banquet beset and moaned. "Scrumptious Delia. Absolutely scrumptious. You should be a professor . . . of food."

Delia chuckled. "Well, I try."

Gio anxiously seized his meal and began to feast. "mmm. . . I'm gonna sleep well tonight."

"One can only hope.", Delia whispered annoyed.

"What was that?", Gio asked.

"Nothing!", Delia snapped. "Who want cupcakes?"

"I wouldn't mind one!", came a cheerful voice from behind.

Gio swerved around and fell into a daze as he helplessly blushed. "Lola . . ."

Samuel wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Well if it isn't Lola? Look Delia, Lola's come to visit."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Oh . . . swell."

"What brings you by Lola?", Samuel asked.

"I was in the neighborhood.", She noticed the hoard of Pokemon and kneeled down. "Wow look at all these Pokemon! Are they all yours Gio?"

Oblivious to her question, Gio just nodded as he continued to stare blankly at her beauty.

"Umm no!", Delia shot, elbowing Gio in the arm. "You already know my Oddish. That Shinx over there is a Sinnoh Pokemon given to me by Professor Ronan."

"Rowan.", Samuel corrected.

"Shut up Sam.", Delia snapped. "And that Pichu belongs to both me and Gio! Both of us! We Share it! We are the Parents of it!"

But Lola was still fascinated by the Sinnoh newcomer. She then ignited her PokeDex.

**POKEMON NOT NATIVE TO REGOIN. NO AVAILABLE DATA.**

Lola giggled. "Well it's still pretty adorable."

"Shinx! Shinx!", the electric cub Pokemon chanted as Lola scratched its belly.

"So did you break up with flint?", Gio asked anxiously.

Lola stood up. "Oh heavens no! I'm still continuing my Journey to compete in the Championship. Flint is supporting me in every way he can! We're still together and always will be!", She said joyfully.

Gio shrugged. "Well you could not have made that any more specific."

Delia crossed her arms irritably. "Why do you ask, Gio?"

"No Reason!" Gio was now aiming to change the subject. "So anyway Lola, you wanna battle?"

Lola giggled. "Oh Gio! You still have a crush on me?"

"No, not at all.", Gio assured her. "You're with Flint so it's all good."

Lola nodded. "If you say so. Anyway, we can battle tomorrow. Would you guys care if my Pokemon and I spent the night here? We've been traveling all day."

"No, we don't mind at all!", Gio shattered again. He then noticed Delia giving him an unpleasant look. "I mean . . . sure if you want."

"Feel free to sit down and have a bite of this delicious meal.", Sammy invited. "You'll be quite pleased."

Lola grinned. "Don't mind if I do." She then released her Pokemon, allowing them to join the others. "Come out and relax everyone!"

Poliwag appeared. "Poli? Poli!"

Squirtle appeared. "Squirt! Squirtle!"

An Eevee appeared. "brrevve!"

"An Eevee?", Sammy inquired. "What an extraordinary choice of Pokemon."

Gio gave a clueless look. "I thought you were a water-type trainer?"

Lola swallowed her gnaw of pasta. "I am! That's why I caught Eevee in the first place."

"Eevee can evolve into a variety of Pokemon types.", Sammy explained. "I take it Lola wants to evolve it into a Vaporeon."

"You know it!", Lola agreed. "Flint suggested the idea to me and I took it. And now, Eevee is one of my favorite Pokemon! I know I can trust Flint about anything."

Delia stood up and wiped her mouth courteously before walking away. "If you'll excuse me everyone." She then marched over to a nearby lake.

Lola cupped her mouth ashamed. "Oh my gosh, did I say something to offend her?"

Samuel nudged Gio with his elbow. "Why don't you go talk to her and patch things up."

"What?", Gio asked angrily. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well pretend you did.", Lola advised. "Now go talk to her."

Gio sighed and stood up. "Fine."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Delia sat on a boulder, mended upon the sandy lake shore. The sunset was now completely concealed behind the distant mountains. She curled up and sulked her head, pondering.

"Hey.", Came Gio's voice from behind.

Delia lifted her head up. "Oh, hi."

Gio walked over and sat in the sand, beside her rocky pedestal. "So, what's up? You seem pretty angry."

"I guess you could say that.", She shot carelessly.

Gio sighed. "If it's about Lola, then I'm sorry. It's just kind of in my nature-"

"It's not about her.", Delia said annoyed.

Gio looked up at her. "Then what is it?"

She sat silent then finally replied after a few moments. "It's about what happened a few days ago in Gringey City . . . about what we . . . what I discovered."

"Oh. . . ", Gio mumbled. "Delia, I don't think now is a good time to-"

"It's a good as time as ever.", Delia injected. "We're here together and alone so we can finally talk about what happened."

"Why do you suddenly want to talk now?". Gio wondered.

"Flint loves Lola enough to build a reliable relationship out of trust.", Delia explained. "But can we?"

Gio gazed his attention back at the night sky. "I didn't really know we were officially . . . together."

Delia became furious. "Yeah, that would explain you hitting on Lola again. That would explain you hiding secrets from me. But that wouldn't explain everything else that's happened between us."

"Remember back on the island when I thought you were gonna die?", Gio aggressively reminded. "I said I loved you! And I meant that! . . . .I still do!"

Delia shook her head and leaped off the boulder. She then squatted to the sand, her eyes facing directly at Gio's. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

They were silent for a minute until finally Gio confessed his anecdote. "I kept the conspiracy secret because . . . if it were to be revealed to anyone, then I would share the same fate as my mother. Maybe not literally . . . but, well I can't really explain. The point is I didn't want to involve you and Sammy in my shameful life."

"I love you Gio.", She silently said. "I'll never think of you different no matter what the future will bring. But . . . I think we need to tell Sam also."

"No!", Gio barked. "He and his dad have been suspicious of this conspiracy for years now. If they find out, then they won't hesitate to-"

"Sammy is our friend!", Delia pledged. "We can trust him."

"I know.", Gio admitted. "But just not now. Not yet."

Delia gently grasped Gio's hands into his. "Then . . . what about us?"

Gio sighed then moments later, leaned forward and tenderly kissed Delia. The passionate moment lasted about 5 more seconds until Gio slowly leaned back. "Yes. I want us to be together."

Delia smiled then shook her head. ". . . . Not yet, Gio."

Gio's eyes widened. "But why? I thought-"

"I do love you Gio, and I needed to know that you did to.", She divulged. "But we can't be together yet."

Gio's face grew befuddled. "I don't get it."

"We've made a lot of enemies in our travels Gio.", She elucidated. "We can't risk our relationship in those circumstances. Already we've almost been killed about . . . well I lost count of how many times."

Gio chuckled. "Your right. But . . . soon?"

She nodded. "Of course."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gio awoke early the next morning, enthusiastic for his battle with Lola. To his surprise, she was already stretching in the morning air, waiting for him.

"You ready?", She asked as she broadened her shoulders with a sudden motion.

He grinned. "I've been ready."

She giggled. "Ok then lets-"

"Hold it!", shot Delia's voice from behind. "I want to battle her."

"That's real cute Delia.", Gio joked. "But this is serious business."

"That's a great idea!", Lola joined. "I've yet to have a fight with Delia . . . that isn't a double battle."

"Ok, then its settled!", Delia exclaimed.

Samuel then appeared. "I'd be more then pleased to referee the battle."

Gio rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh alright. Come on Meowth. I guess we're watching this one."

"Mreow!", Meowth shrieked happily, following Gio away from the area.

Gio then moved forward to whisper into Delia's ear. "Are you mad at her or something?"

Delia shook her head. "Of course not. The war of good looks and appeal may continue but I'm about to win the war of battling skills!"

Gio chuckled as he snatched Faith into his arms. "Alright then. Good luck."

Delia and Lola took their stances across from each other.

Sammy then waved his arms into the air. "This is a 1 on 1 match between Delia and Lola so keep it friendly ladies. Let the battle begin!"

Delia hurled her Pokeball into battle. "I choose Shinx!"

Shinx appeared. "Shinx, Shinx!"

Lola smirked to herself as she ignited a Pokeball. "You assume I'm using a water-type? Well guess again!"

Eevee appeared. "Bree!"

Delia shrugged blissfully. "To be honest, I wasn't expecting a water-type Pokemon. I was expecting a challenge, and my wish came true." She then began the fight. "Shinx, use spark!"

Shinx's body then began to glow blue electrical energy, then it discharged it power directly at Eevee.

"Eevee, quick attack!"

The small fox Pokemon dashed forward at the speed of light, avoiding the electric attack with ease. It then lunged itself into Shinx, sending the lion cub flying backwards.

"Nice one Eevee, now use tackle!"

"Vee!" Eevee dashed forward once again.

"Shinx, use leer!"

Shinx's eyes then glowed bright red as it plunked up.

Easily distracted, Eevee stumbled to the ground as it felt total weakness conjure within it.

"Now Shinx, spark attack again!"

"Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!", Once again the lion cub discharged its vigor but this time with a successful critical hit.

Eevee flung backwards, its body weakened and paralyzed.

"On no! Eevee!", Lola panicked as her Pokemon landed wounded directly upon the ground before her.

From the sidelines, Gio was very impressed. _"She's taken this battle in full control . . . on her own!"_

"Eevee, use wish now!"

"What's wish?", Gio asked Sammy fretfully.

"You'll see soon enough.", Sammy confirmed.

Eevee was now slowly lifting itself to its feet. Its status tribulations were instantly diminished. It was fully healed before Delia's eyes and belief.

"Well that's not nice.", Delia complained. "Shinx, tackle it!"

"Eevee, dig now!"

The tiny fox Pokemon then burrowed itself underground; it's appearance; completely scarce.

Shinx gazed around, nervous and confused. "Shinx! Shinx?"

"Shinx . . . get ready . . . hang in ther-"

Too late! Eevee then bursted from the ground beneath Shinx. The impact of the ground type move was extremely effective on Shinx's account.

The cub Pokemon was immobilized, lying upon the ground motionless.

"Eevee, get ready for a Take Down Finale!"

Eevee began to buck its tiny feet as it prepared to charge forward.

"Shinx, use charge!"

Shinx barely stood up then encircled itself in a ray of blue electrical energy.

Eevee then darted forward, ready to unveil all its might into its coming attack; Take Down.

Shinx halted control of it allege and power. "Shinx! Shinxy!"

Gio noticed Eevee drawing closer. "Delia, look out! Eevee's getting too close!"

Delia took control into her grasp. "Shinx, Thunderbolt!"

The lion cub then unleashed its powerful blow of thunder upon Eevee seconds before combatant's collision.

Direct Hit! The Charge attack was both a successful and useful command. Eevee had fainted upon taking the bluster of power.

Gio clutched his fists contentedly. "Yeah! That's it!"

"That was a brilliant strategy Delia.", Samuel complimented. "Brilliant and remarkable!"

Delia blushed. "Oh guys stop it. It was nothing really."

"Shinx! Shinx!", the lion cub cheered as it circled Delia.

"You were amazing Shinx!", She praised, calling her Pokemon back. "Take a good rest!"

Gio then returned possession of Faith over to Delia. "Go congratulate mommy."

"Pichu! Pi!"

Delia cradled her Pokechild soothingly. "And to think, one day you'll be battling beside me."

Defeated, Lola called back Eevee and approached the others. "We'll that's that I guess."

"It was a good battle Lola.", Delia sympathized.

"I know! I wish it didn't have to end!", Lola supplicated. "Well I guess I'll be hitting the road. I only have 3 more badges to get, and then I get to see my Flinty-Man again!"

"Not to mention the championship.", Gio reminded assertively.

Lola smiled. "Oh yeah, and then I'll get to rematch you! Assuming of course you won't hit on me again."

"No need to worry about that!", Delia cut in.

Lola and the group then parted ways.

A new thought among others was now racing through Gio's head. The fact that he had new competition. First his arch-rival Surge, then his Aunt Agatha, and now his former crush Lola.

The Brat of Electric Pokemon.

The Specter Director.

The Water-Type Specialist.

Who would arise to the opposition next?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

In Pallet Town's Laboratory, Nelson Oak had just finished teaching a class and was now putting away papers as he readied to retire from a day's work. His top student Spencer Hale aided him in packing up the last of his things.

"Thank you kindly Spencer." The Professor acknowledged. "Having you around to help me makes this job far less stressful."

"Its no trouble at all Professor.", Spencer informed politely. "By the way, I hope you enjoyed the extra credit report I gave to you on the legendary beasts of Johto."

The professor chuckled. "Of course I did my boy. It amazes me that you are always on top of things around here. My class seems to be much of a pleasure to you. You may not even require a Pokemon Journey at all with the progress you're making. In fact I think-" He was suddenly distracted as his gaze beamed at a shadowy figure lurking behind the staircase. "Spencer . . . I think you should leave now."

Spencer gathered his books and casually headed for the exit door. "See you tomorrow professor."

As soon as he was sure that Spencer had departed, Nelson slowly ambled to the staircase. "Whose there? Show yourself?"

"Haunter!" The ghost Pokemon sprang from the darkness with great alarm.

"Havens me!", Nelson shrieked. "How in the world did a Pokemon like you get here?"

"Sorry about that professor.", Came a familiar voice.

Nelson quickly swerved around to see his former student Agatha emerge from a ghostly mist that filled the room.

The Professor chuckled. "You sure know how to make an entrance my dear girl."

As the obscure fog cleared, Agatha called back her Haunter. "How have you been Professor?"

He smiled gleefully. "Quite alright . . . yourself?"

She sighed. "Well things have been ok, but it could be better."

"How so?", Nelson inquired. "Trouble at the Battle-Dome?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid it's about my nephew."

Nelson was silent before giving a mortified nod. "I've been watching the news. His journey has been very upsetting, interfacing Torino and all that gibberish."

"I don't blame him." She divulged. "It's this whole conspiracy that worries me."

"Luckily, we're the only ones that know about it.", Nelson reminded. "His mother is playing a major role in the scheme. It's not our place to expose secrets, though I truly wish we could convince Rita quit involving Giovanni in this mess."

Agatha nodded. "That's why I'm here, to be honest. And I need you're help."

"With what?", The curious professor questioned.

Agatha then sat herself upon the Laboratory desk. "Well we need to have a little chat with Rita. . . in person."

Nelson's eyes widened. "In person? My dear girl, she and Briskomy are far above the law. She could have us arrested or even killed for speaking out against her."

Agatha laughed hysterically. "Don't worry Professor, all we need is reason. If I know my sister, the worst she'll do is drink and whine."

Nelson shrugged. "I don't fear her, but I do fear her intentions."

Agatha smiled subtly. "Then let's go to that Gym of hers and learn more about these intentions."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .


	29. Chapter 29: Sister Bonding

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 29: Sister Bonding

Rita's office in the Viridian Gym was located deep within the basement chambers. It was peaceful but only temporarily. It wouldn't be long before dozens of trainers would show up, requesting a Gym battle. Rita sat at her desk, filling out formalities and company forms. Miyamoto then appeared through the double doors, in which 2 Briskomy Agents guarded inaudibly.

"Madame.", Miyamoto exclaimed. "I have something to tell you."

Rita lifted her head. "So do I Miyamoto . . . I'm drenched. Could you fetch me a glass of wine?"

Miyamoto sighed. "Of Course Madame, but first I need to tell you some-"

"It can wait!", Rita bellowed. "I'm dehydrating here!"

The Phone set in front of her then began to alarm. Rita quickly picked it up, expensing Miyamoto for the moment. "Yes, what is it?"

"You have two unusual challengers requesting a Gym Battle.", A voice shot from the speaker.

Rita rolled her eyes. "I only battle one challenger at a time. Tell those idiot trainers-"

"Madame!", Miyamoto reminded. "Remember our goal?"

Rita then overrode her words. "I mean . . . explain to those darling trainers the Gym Rules."

"I did Madame.", The voice continued. "But they both demand you're presence simultaneously."

"Oh very well." Rita stood up and marched towards the door. "Come Miyamoto. Let's go pay these stubborn trainers a visit."

Miyamoto followed. "As you wish Madame."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Agatha and Nelson beamed around the Shady Gym Battlefield room. It was exceedingly dark with distinguished and unusual features such as roman architecture, stately pillars, and a habitual mural. The only access brightening the room was the Leader's corridors set upon a high balcony. The balcony entrance was then shaded with a Woman's outline. The leader had appeared. Agatha brazenly peaked upwards, her eyes disgusted at the sight of her younger sister. Beside her, appeared another Woman though Agatha's focused remained close on Rita.

"Hello Rita.", Agatha said sharply.

Rita shook her head irritably. "How dare you enter my incidence!" The Briskomy tyrant then brought her apparition towards Nelson Oak. "And as for you foolish professor, I warned you not to involve yourself in matters that don't concern you!"

"Don't lecture me!", The Professor snapped. "We're not here for you!"

"Then get out of my sight before I have you two arrested!", Rita demanded.

"You have no right to do that.", Agatha said. "He's a Pokemon Professor and I'm Lavender's Pokedome leader. We're official directors and have the right to speak in any public forum."

Rita chuckled. "Pokedome Leader? That's the best you could do?"

"I'd rather you not change the subject.", Agatha pardoned.

"I'm a Gym Leader!" , Rita Boasted. "You can't compete with that even if you tried."

"You sniggered you're way as Gym Leader through money.", Agatha reminded. "I persist with my skills as a true Pokemon Trainer."

"I am a true Pokemon Trainer!", Rita yelled. "Don't taunt me!"

"Now I see where Gio gets his attitude from.", Nelson commented.

"Shut up!", Rita screamed. "I am nothing like that stupid child, you hear me?"

"That stupid child had already earned 5 Gym Badges!", Nelson reminded.

Agatha nodded. "Not to mention he's lasted this long against you're Torino comrades."

Rita then calmed herself, understanding their true intent. "So that's why you're here? You want me to tone things down a notch for Giovanni? . . . . Well too bad. I have no say in Torino's affairs."

"So you're going to risk your own son's life?", Agatha ridiculed. "You realize that's betrayal."

"He risked his own life by starting this foolish journey in the first place!", Rita enlightened. "He betrayed me!"

"Rita, I'm not trying to be harsh.", Agatha sighed. "Isn't there any way you could pull some strings for Gio's sake?"

Rita rolled her eyes. "Don't try and sweet talk me. It may have worked for mom but it won't toil for me."

"What are you hiding Mrs. Ketchum!", The professor insisted. "Why won't you just help us? We've helped you by hiding this conspiracy of yours and now you're turning you're back on your own sister, you're son, and you're loyalties as one of the greatest Woman on earth."

"Her loyalties lie with her best instincts.", Miyamoto clarified. "Don't question her authority. She has far greater problems then you ever will."

Agatha glared at the new speaker. "And who are you?"

"I'm the Madame's Top agent and aide.", The mauve-haired woman explicated. "Miyamoto is the name . . . ehem . . . To protect the world from devastate-"

"Not now Miyamoto."

"Sorry Madame."

"I've had enough of this nonsense!", The professor protested. "If you're not going to help us then we'll leave you to your silly duties."

Rita became furious. "Silly Duties! Must I mention once again that I'm a Gym Leader! That's considered the most powerful trainer in the world!"

The professor rolled his eyes. "What a maladroit statement. You're exaggerating."

"You'll never know what being a trainer is truly like until justly commit yourself to doing so.", Agatha explained. "You gave up Pokemon Training so easily when we were kids. I find it hard to believe that you so easily redeemed yourself."

"Oh and you think you're better than me?", Rita mocked. "So be it! Lets us battle! The rematch of my childhood strain!" The Briskomy Chief ignited a Pokeball and threw it into the arena below.

A Magmar appeared. "Maggg!"

"Madame?", Miyamoto whispered into her superior's ear. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather use one of our rentals?"

Rita smiled cunningly. "My sister wants a fair battle, and I'm going to give it to her."

Agatha shook her head contemptuously. "Looks like you're childhood Magby has grown a lot." The Specter Director then tossed a Pokeball of her own into the air.

An Arbok appeared. "Shaaabok!"

Rita chuckled. "You really think you can defeat me with the pet snake of yours. Pathetic . . . Magmar, use Fire Punch on the double!"

"Marrr!" Magmar dashed forward fisting its blazing arm at the noxious serpent.

"Arbok, mud-bomb!"

The slithery foe then shot a loaded gunk of mud from its mouth. Magmar collapsed to the Gym arena upon taking the opposing-type hit.

"Now Arbok, use spite!"

"Magmar! Get up you pathetic excuse for a Pokemon!"

The spitfire Pokemon stood up and launched forward once again.

"That's a good boy.", Rita conceded. "Now use flamethrower!"

Magmar emitted its power on full blast, unleashing a lethal stream of inferno from its mouth. The blazing attack crisped the serpent straight away.

"Arbok, are you alright."

"Shaaaaa", Arbok groaned faintly as it slowly slithered its way back into battle.

"That was just a warm-up.", Agatha goaded.

"I'll say.", The professor concurred, wiping the sweat from his forehead thanks to Magmar's most recent move.

"You just wont admit that I'm greater!", Rita boasted. "Do you're best! Do you're Worst! But don't make a fool out of me!"

"Arbok, aqua tail!"

The reptilian foe swung its diluted tail at Magmar, sending the foe hurling into the arena walls.

Rita's mouth dropped at the sight of her loyal collaborator helplessly squirming on the Gym Floor. "No . . . it can't be."

"I refuse to finish the job.", Agatha admitted as she turned her back on her sister. "It would bring far too many painful memories back . . . But this battle is mine. We'll be going now."

Agatha, Nelson, and Arbok then began to head for the door, but only to find the exit was locked. "What's going on here?"

Rita stood up enraged. "No ones going anywhere until I claim my victory! And I don't care how I do it, but it's going to happen!" Rita turned to Miyamoto. "Help me teach these cons a lesson!"

Miyamoto smiled and then threw a Pokeball off the balcony, and into the arena.

Magmar stood back up, and beside it a Hitmonlee appeared. "Hitmon! Leee!"

Both foes were now slowly approaching Arbok, ready ambush at any moment.

"Blasphemy!", Nelson exclaimed reaching for a Pokeball.

Agatha lifted her hand to seize the professor's next move. "I'll finish the job myself professor."

The professor nodded. "Oh, very well."

"Magmar, use Fire punch!"

"Hitmonlee, Mega Kick!"

The 2 enemies began their double-team assault.

"Arbok, Acid!"

The snake Pokemon exhaled a mass of black smog from its mouth. The whole Gym overflowed with black acidic haze. Hitmonlee and Magmar halted their attacks, covering their eyes from the polluted atmosphere.

"What's going!", Rita panicked. "Where did that wretched snake go?"

"I'm on it Madame.", Miyamoto assured. "Hitmonlee, Rolling Kick!"

The humanoid fighter lifted its leg about and began to spin rapidly as it cleared a path through acid air and searched out Arbok.

But when the tainted ambiance had finally cleared up, Arbok was no where in sight.

"Enough games!", Rita yelled. "Make that good for nothing Pokefreak show itself!"

Suddenly, Arbok darted downwards from the Gym Ceiling towards Magmar, impacting it with a devastating Aqua Tail.

Bemused and weak, Magmar fell face down to the floor and fainted.

"That's unfair!", Rita protested as she called back Magmar. "Miyamoto, show that good for nothing hag a true battle!"

Miyamoto nodded. "As you wish. Hitmonlee, Brick Break now!"

The fighting foe lunged forward, and began to karate-chop at Arbok with its protracted leg.

"Arbok, dodge them all with you're speed!"

The serpent perfected every single possible dodge it could perform then finally impeded its technique as Hitmonlee stumbled backward from exhaustion.

"Now Arbok, wrap attack!"

Arbok speedily wrapped its lengthy body around the fatigued Hitmonlee, practically choking it in the process. The fighting-type opponent was completely immobilized. Nothing could be done to escape the grasp of the Poison Cobra's prevailing form.

"Miyamoto! Do something!", Rita pleaded. "I want that snake dead!"

The mauve-haired agent was speechless. The outcome had taken a nasty turn. "I'm sorry Madame. There's not much I can do."

"Shaaaaaabok!" The serpent was now exposing its fangs to intimidate its helpless victim. Fatal venom dripped from its sharp teeth and menacing tongue.

"Do you surrender?", Agatha interrogated. "Will you let us leave?"

"The day I surrender to a nuisance sister such as you is the day I step into the gates of hell!", Rita deviously taunted. "And I'll be taking you with me!" Tears of rage we're now rippling across Rita's face.

Agatha couldn't bare the sight. "I'm sorry to hear that . . . .Finish it Arbok!"

Arbok tied its end tail around the foe's elongated leg and the chucked the kicking Pokemon into the wall.

"Its finished." , Agatha confirmed as she called Arbok back.

Miyamoto then unlocked the doors from her angle of the balcony. The colossal exit doors swung open.

"Don't let them leave!", Rita shouted at Miyamoto. "It's not over yet! I'm going to permanently destroy-"

"It is over.", Miyamoto verified. "Please Madame, you need to calm yourself."

Below the balcony, Agatha and Professor Nelson leisurely strided out of the Gym Arena.

"That . . . was appalling.", The professor whispered. "I almost feel sorry for her."

Agatha shook her head. "I feel sorry for Giovanni."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hours later back in the Gym's office, Rita sulked her head into her desk; Angry and speechless.

Miyamoto stood beside her in comfort. "Madame . . . it's alright. Don't let her get to you."

Rita slammed her fists on the desk. "She always gets to me! I can't let it go . . . I can't let her live!"

"Madame, please don't do something you might regret.", The Miyamoto warned.

" . . . Miyamoto please." , Rita sombered. "Both my sister and son have turned against me . . . the fools!"

"Giovanni shouldn't be a problem.", Miyamoto enlightened. "I gave him our worst Pokemon as a gift . . . how much further could he get with any training? The child is nothing more then a sucker with dreams."

Rita smiled as she lifted her head up. "Thank you Miyamoto. You always know how to cheer me up." She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up calmly. For her own good, she had to replace her emotions with a new subject. "So what was this news you wished to I inform me of?"

Miyamoto blushed as she gave a joyful grin. "Madame . . . I'm pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	30. Chapter 30: The Cloyster Exploration

(30 Chapters! Never thought I'd even come close to this but I did thanks to my readers. In honor of doing so, I made a Deviantart to promote the story at full extent. Message me if you'reintersted in seeing. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 30)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 30: The Cloyster Exploration

It was another week's travel to journey out of the mountain regions. Now, Gio and his friends were only a couple hours away from Fuchsia City. To think that it been 7 months since the group of friends first departed for their journey. So much had happened and still more to come.

The group makes a stop on Route 18, a deserted area with a small sandy shore and a homely Pokemon Center. They step on the beach, astonished by the bleakness.

"I wonder why this place is so deserted.", Delia wondered. "It's so beautiful."

"It doesn't matter.", Gio exclaimed. "Let's just get to fuchsia City so I can earn my next Badge."

"Mroewth!", Meowth shrieked in agreement.

Delia turned to him. "Why the rush, Gio? We have an empty beach all to ourselves. Let's take advantage!"

"Something isn't quite right though.", Sammy commented. "I find it hard to believe that a beach as flourishing as this is completely vacant."

"Just consider it our usual luck.", Delia giggled.

"Oh yes, because we've had so much luck in our travels so Far.", Gio said sarcastically.

"Well I suppose theirs no harm spending time here." , Sammy presumed. "Why not take a small break and relax on the beach, maybe take a swim-"

"What about my Gym Battle?",Gio groaned.

"It's still pretty early, Gio.", Sammy explained. "Besides, we can use this time to train a bit. I'd be happy to battle with you."

"Great!", Delia cheered. "Let's head to that Pokemon Center and change real quick."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Gio, Delia, and Sammy walked out of the Pokemon Center's dressing rooms in their swimsuits. But the Center's Nurse Joy then appeared with a traumatized expression.

"I do hope you all aren't planning on swimming in that ocean." , She mumbled nervously. "Those waters are extremely dangerous."

Gio looked at her confused. "Why?"

Nurse joy sulked her head. "Cloyster . . ."

"Cloyster?", Delia questioned.

"It's a species of Pokemon.", Samuel enlightened. "With a very hostile personality."

"Oh so that's why the beach is deserted?", Gio asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "This beach used to be bustling with locals . . . but one day without warning, A giant Cloyster hovered out of the waters and began to violently attack people and their Pokemon."

"That's frightening.", Samuel confided.

"That's horrible!", Delia sorrowed.

"That's awesome!", Gio exclaimed gleefully.

"What are you talking about?", Delia asked angrily. "You should be ashamed!"

"No . . . I should be the owner of that Powerful Cloyster!" , Gio chuckled. "I'm being serious though! I want to find it and catch it!"

"Well it is considered exceptionally rare.", Sammy admitted. "It may take some time though to seek it out."

"Doubtful.", Nurse Joy remarked. "As soon as someone invades its territory, it goes berserk. It's very terrifying. I would recommend brining a water-type Pokemon to maneuver around in the water easier incase of an emergency relating to that awful Bivalve creature."

"I have Krabby.", Gio said. "He's not very large but quick enough."

"I'll have my father transfer me my original Seaking over to me.", Sammy concurred as he turned to face Nurse Joy. "Would you mind if I used you're facility's phone?"

Nurse Joy nodded. "Please, go ahead."

Sammy then vanished behind the counter.

Gio faced Delia. "So what about you? You gonna come with us?"

"Of course not!", Delia scolded. "I could never bring Faith on a venture as dangerous as this."

"Pichu!", Faith chanted.

"Besides, I don't have any Water Pokemon."

Gio nodded. "Alright, well then could you watch Meowth also?"

"Meow?", Meowth question.

"Sorry Meowth." , Gio contrited to his furry friend. "You're not that good of a swimmer. Besides, you'll be safer on shore with Delia and Faith."

"I'm not pleased with you're decision to find that horrid beast.", Nurse Joy complained. "It's a dangerous risk."

Gio laughed. "I can handle it. A Powerful, aggressive Cloyster would be an overpowering addition to my collection."

"Umm . . . collection?", Delia asked suspiciously.

Gio laughed regretfully. "Well . . . you know what I mean."

Sammy returned, clutching a Pokeball in his hand. "Got it."

"Great!", Delia coincided. "So how's you're dad doing?"

Sammy shrugged guiltily. "Well, he told me some . . . upsetting news."

"What about?", Gio asked.

"Don't worry. Nothing concerning with you.", Samuel lied through his teeth. "Now lets go find that Cloyster!"

"Please be careful!", Nurse Joy shouted as the group exited the door.

"We will, and thank you.", Sammy responded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Seaking, come out." Samuel tossed his Pokeball into the ocean water.

Seaking appeared. "Seak . . . Seaking."

Gio smirked "So I finally meet you're original Seaking."

Samuel chuckled. "My most reliable Pokemon when it comes to danger. Charizard is dependable as well, but Seaking is very on top of things."

Gio latched his own Pokeball and hurled it into the water.

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie, Kookie."

Gio turned to face Delia whom was sunbathing on the sandy beach without a care. Cuddled up to her on both sides were Meowth and Faith.

"You'll be ok here, right?", Gio asked concerned.

"You boys don't have to worry about Me.", She said hastily. "But . . . . Just be careful."

"We will." Gio assured as both he and Sammy entered the water and grasped tightly onto their Water Pokemon. "If we're not back in a couple hours, then get help."

And with that, the two boys darted forward, far out into the ocean.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Gio and Samuel searched for hours, diving underwater several times to locate the mysterious assailant. Ironically, no sign.

"Kookie, Kookie!", Krabby complained exhausted.

"Its useless.", Sammy concluded. "Perhaps there isn't a Cloyster out here after all."

"I just don't get it.", Gio marveled. "If that Cloyster is so defensive over its territory then why hasn't it popped up yet?"

"Lets head back.", Sammy initiated. "Krabby and Seaking need a good rest. Besides, Delia might be worried at this point."

Samuel began to surf back, but Gio then suddenly halted him. "Wait! Do you see what I see?"

The young professor swerved around to see Gio pointing to a lone cove, no more then 20 feet away, hidden beyond the deep coral gardens.

"Well you can head back. But I'm gonna look around that cove." Gio clutched onto Krabby and plunged beneath view.

Sammy shook his head reproachfully "That boy is so intolerant." He then grabbed onto Seaking's tailfin and followed after the minor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was a long ways downward, swimming through the cove then back up to the dark cave's dry point.

"I could see why most Cloyster would hide in an discarded inlet such as this.", Sammy commented as he called back Seaking upon reaching the cave's rocky ground. "But the one we're looking for isn't quite the hiding type . . . or at least that what Nurse Joy said."

"I know that Sammy, but would it really hurt to look?"

Sammy sighed. "It hurt having to hold my breath underwater that long just end up in a desolate area such as this."

"Well then you're a wimp.", Gio insulted as he marched onwards through the dark bay cove. "Meowth's more of a scaredy-cat then you yet he could probably handle this."

Sammy rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer you not compare me to a Pokemon in such a manner."

Gio laughed. "I calls them as I sees them."

"But Gio . . . . Is it really worth all this trouble to catch a Cloyster?"

"I started this journey so I could catch rare and powerful Pokemon.", Gio rebutted strictly. "And I'm on the right track."

Sammy continued to follow Gio, but was still curious of Gio's goal. "Rare and powerful Pokemon? What about Meowth, Krabby, Machop and Nidorina?"

"Well . . .", Gio stuttered. "They're exceptions. Besides, they'll all evolve soon enough."

Sammy smiled. "Aha! They are you're friends, and you're just in too much pride to admit it."

"Okay, settle down Professor.", Gio joked.

Sammy laughed as well until noticing that the water was now up to their ankles. "Looks like the tide is coming up . . . and still no sign of Cloyster. This reminds me of an epic Pokemon poem that I-"

"Oh please no!", Gio pleaded from his soul.

Sammy chuckled. "Oh alright but perhaps-"

"Cloyyyy!" A loud cry from deeper within the ocean cave suddenly echoed from all over, cutting off Sam from mid speech.

Gio perked his head up anxiously. "Did you hear that?"

Sammy nodded. "That sounded like a Cloyster cry to me."

Gio rushed forward. "Come on! It sounds like its hurt!"

Sammy grinned. _"Perhaps he truly does care for other Pokemon."_

"If it's wounded, it'll be a lot easier to capture!"

Sammy frowned. _"I stand corrected."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_..._

The duo finally reached a dead-end, luckily where they were hoping to arrive; an oceanic pond rested 10 feet below. The Shellfish Pokemon Cloyster respited upon the water, cornered by dozens of Shark Looking Pokemon. "Cloyyy! Cloyster!"

From the Cavern above, Gio and Samuel watched the scene in horror as the tide began to excess up to their knees and trailed down towards the dead end below them.

"The tide is arising rapidly Gio!", Samuel warned. "We should get out of here."

Gio ignored him, fascinated by the hoard of Shark Pokemon. "What are those? Ughh, if only I had my PokeDex!"

"Sharpedo.", Samuel confirmed. "What they're doing in Kanto, I haven't the foggiest." Samuel then remembered the surging waters. "Gio, if we're going to save that Cloyster, then we must do it now! The tide is just going to worsen! We could drown if we don't disperse quickly enough!"

Upon noticing the Sharpedo ramming into the helpless Cloyster, Gio quickly withdrew a small capsule from his Swim-trunk's pockets, pushed the capsule switch, and threw the now engorged Pokeball towards the chaos below.

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie."

"Krabby, use Vicegrip!"

"Kookie!" The crustacean lunged forward and slammed its Claw into the lead Sharpedo.

"Peedo!" The shark Pokemon shrieked in ache.

The rest of the pack directed their attention towards Krabby with an angry intent. With its captors distracted, Cloyster sneakily dived underwater to escape.

"What?", Gio bellowed furiously. "I saved its life and it abandons me!"

The Tide was now above Gio's stomach and Samuel's legs. Waves were now crashing up and down in a speedy rhythm.

Sammy began to panic. "Forget it Gio! We saved it and that's good enough! We need to get out this instant!"

"No!", Gio revolted. "I want that Cloyster!" Gio then leaped downward into the turmoil.

Sammy's eyes widened. "Have you lost you're mind?", he shouted down. "Cloyster is gone! Now get out of there before those Sharpedo attack!"

Gio caught his breath before being assaulted by the angry Sharpedo Pack. "Aghhh!", Gio shouted in pain; the rough skin of the predators slicing against his legs.

"Gio!"", Samuel yelled down. "Gio, are you okay-"

The tide intensified, waves now crashed forward upon him, sending him falling below.

After plunging to reunion, Sammy popped his head from the brutal waters but only to find that his friend was now fully unconscious from the severe loss of blood in his damaged legs. "Oh Dear! Gio, hang on!" Sammy called upon Seaking to keep Gio in full oxygen above the waters. Krabby was now panicking as the waves sent it from one end of the cove to the other.

Sammy swam over the crustacean and embraced the crab within his arm. He swam over to Gio and Seaking, arching closely to them in attempt to prevent Gio from drowning to his death. "Stay close everyone!"

The waters were now far too much for the group of hungry Shark Pokemon to handle. Within seconds, the predators vanished beneath the waters, fully ignoring their victims.

But Sammy couldn't handle much more as well. He was practically drowning as the waves continued to batter him from the rocky walls and back underwater. Gio was still cataleptic, making Sammy's job even harder. For the sake of Gio's life, Sammy called back Seaking and Krabby to their Pokeballs and placed them in his pocket. Now he could focus on keeping Gio's motionless head above stream.

The young Professor was blacking out now as the waters grew shoddier. His eyes finally collapsed shut, and his free will over Gio fell to shambles. The last sight Sammy saw before falling unconscious was a mysterious figure looming from the deadly waters.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Delia was in both full alarm and concern, pacing up and down the shore waiting for her friends to come back while cradling the sleeping Faith in her arms. "Oh Meowth . . . It's been 3 hours now!"

"Meowth!", the feline shrieked in panic.

Delia nodded. "You're right. I'm going to call for help now!"

Before turning away, Delia noticed something levitating from afar, slowly moving closer to her position. "What could that be?" The figure finally was close enough to be identified as Cloyster. "Oh no! Its going to attack us! Run for-" But she stopped upon noticing the Shellfish Pokemon withholding 2 unconscious bodies within a psychic Barrier of oxygen. "Gio and Sammy! No!"

Cloyster finally reached the shore, releasing Gio and Samuel from its mystical hurdle. The two immobile bodies were set upon the sand. Meowth followed Delia as she sprinted forward in tears. "No! Oh Please no!"

She kneeled down beside Gio and Sammy. She shook them frantically, trying to wake them up. "Please wake up! Please! Sammy . . . Gio!"

"Meow!", Meowth frighted as it nudged at Gio's arm.

Delia was hysterical now. "Please! This cant be happening!" She was willing to try anything to save her lover. She leaned down and began to perform CPR on Gio; pressing her lips against his to fill him with air and pushing her hands harshly upon his chest. She repeated this for minutes onward until she gave one last attempt as she once again compressed her lips with his.

Gio opened his eyes faintly to find Delia sealing him with the bequest of life. He pulled her into a long fervent kiss until finally whispering into her ear. "You've saved me again." Short of breath, he then closed his eyes and fell unconscious once more.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .


	31. Chapter 31: Wrath of Koga

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 31: Koga's Wrath

Gio awoke in a hospital bed, alone and confused. Though this seemed a bit like dajavu, he seemed certain enough that everything that occurred since his first hospital visit wasn't all a dream. _"That would be a total rip-off."_, He thought. He beamed down to find his leg in a sling. _"Stupid Sharpedo." _Aside from his piling injury, everything else seemed ok. _"I could just be doped u on pain pills.", _he thought.

He felt something squirm on his side. He turned his head to find Meowth, sleeping peacefully on his bedside. He smiled as he rubbed his latent pet's ears.

Gio perked up at the sound of someone entering the room. Behind the room curtains, Delia appeared. "Hi sleepyhead."

Gio sat up. "Well, it looks like I'm alive after all."

Delia shook her head mordantly. "We seem to run into that problem a lot."

Gio laughed. "Tell me about it . . . So where's Sammy?"

"I just got back from his room.", She said. "He seems to be doing fine. No major injuries. But the Nurse thinks you should stick around here for a couple days, just to be safe."

"Forget that.", Gio bellowed. "I got a Gym Battle waiting for me. Wait, where are we anyway?"

"Lucky for you we're in Fuchsia City." , Delia confirmed. "Ambulance got us all here in a hurry yesterday."

"So its morning?", Gio asked. "Wow, time flies."

"Maybe for you!", Delia scolded. "I was up all night by you're beside. I was worried sick!"

Gio sulked. "Yeah . . . I know . . . sorry."

Delia hesitantly brought something else to the conversation. "And why did you kiss me yesterday? I thought we agreed to take a break."

He looked at her clueless. "What? I didn't kiss you."

"Yeah you did.", Delia validated. "I was giving you CPR and . . . oh forget it. Never mind."

"He was probably delirious.", Came Sammy's voice. "He must have thought he was dreaming."

The young professor appeared in the room, healthy and dressed in his usual attire. "Like promised, I made a quick recovery."

"Well that's one down.", Delia said happily. She turned to Gio and grinned. "So, do you dream of me often?"

Gio blushed. At this point, it was clear to both he and Delia that Sammy was aware of their '_Secret Relationship_'. It didn't matter anymore. It was what it was.

"So, how did we get out of that cove?", Gio questioned, changing the subject.

"The Cloyster saved you guys.", Delia confirmed. "Why? I don't know."

Sammy rubbed his chin. "Most likely repaying its debt. We saved it from those Sharpedo so it returned the favor by bringing us ashore."

"Well, where'd it go?", Gio asked anxiously.

Delia shrugged. "It disappeared after dropping you ashore."

A nurse then walked in holding a clipboard. "According to my records, the three of you have had a series of Hospital visits in the past. We should start giving out club t-shirts."

"Our apologies.", Samuel concided. "I should really take more responsibility over the younger ones."

"Oh its understandable.", The nurse added. "These are dangerous times."

Gio changed the subject. "So can I go now? I have a Gym Badge with my name on it waiting for me."

"Very well.", The nurse said. "Under one condition of course."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Gio stumbled out of the hospital in crutches. "This is ridiculous. I don't need these."

"Mrow!", Meowth objected.

Sammy chuckled. "Meowth's right. Don't take the chance you may regret."

"Pi! Pichu!", Faith exclaimed, awaking from its nap.

As the group walked on, they noticed that the City was a bit quieter and smaller then their previous destinations.

Sammy noted the City's distinguishing features from his handy map. "We should visit the Safari Zone or battle Pike after the Gym."

"Speaking of the Gym.", Gio mumbled trying to balance himself correctly. "Where is it anyway?"

Delia grabbed the map from Sammy. "That's strange? It says here that the Fuchsia Gym is located in a forest away from the City itself."

"Ughh.", Gio moaned. "How far?"

"Not too Far.", Delia enlightened. "But please try and take it easy Gio. You're injured and we're in no rush."

"Its just crutches.", Gio assured her. "I may not be able to move around like I normally would but battling only involves movement for Pokemon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

After an hour of wandering through the Fuchsia woods, Gio and his friends finally encountered their destination; an old Fashioned Mansion with a sign identifying it as the Fuchsia Gym.

"Finally!", Gio exclaimed as he stumbled forward. "Let's go!"

The courtyard entrance opened up. Standing quietly in place beyond the entrance was a six year old girl with jade green hair and a pale white face. She was wearing what looked like some sort of Ninja Attire. "Who goes there?", She demanded sternly.

Unthreatened, Gio stepped forward. "I do! I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!"

"The Gym Leader is currently away on business.", The girl said. "However my older brother Koga is temporarily filling in."

"And who are you?", Delia asked nervously.

"I'm Aya." Aya stepped forward. "I live here and am also a student of the Gym."

"Aya?", Shot a voice from behind her. "Challengers?"

Aya bowed down to her 15 year old brother. "Yes Brother, the one in lead is seeking a battle with you."

The Boy was obviously Gio's age. He had spiky navy blue hair, with a serious expression on his face. He had a Japanese accent and was dressed in unusual apparel; a blue/purple Ninja outfit, with a long red cape drooping from his back-side. "Would you happen to be Giovanni Ketchum?"

Gio nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Koga handed Gio a piece of paper. "My previous challenger left a message for you."

Gio opened it and immediately recognized Surge's handwriting: '**EAT MY DUST, BABY!'**

Gio crushed the paper within his fist. "Jerk!"

"Well that was rather rude.", Sammy commented.

"I fully coincide.", Said the estranged young Gym leader. "Anyway, I am Koga. I fill in as Gym Leader when my father is away on business."

"So you're his son?", Delia inquired.

Koga nodded acutely. "That is correct. Although my true objective is to compete in the Indigo Plateau Conference."

"Your competing in the championship also?", Gio asked. "How many badges have you earned?"

"All of them.", Koga snapped. "I am entirely prepared."

Jealous, Gio sighed. "Lucky . . ."

"Don't mope Giovanni.", Koga enlivened. "I'm confident this battle shouldn't be too difficult for you." He turned around and led the group inside. "Please come with me. I will lead you to the courtyard."

"Why not battle in the Gym itself?", Gio asked.

"Its undergoing provisional construction.", Koga said. "My father decided to morph the Gym Path into somewhat of a trick-house to fool challengers."

"That's unusual.", Sammy remarked. "So you and you're sister live in this massive mansion?"

"Yes.", Aya finished for him. "Though I prefer to take advantage of my teachings of the Gym Itself."

Koga nodded. "My father is away on business quite often so I'm commonly left to watch over and care for my Sister."

The group finally reached the courtyard arena. Koga took his stance, opposing Giovanni. "Aya knows the ruled so shall we begin?"

Gio nodded. "I'm ready."

"This is a poison-type Gym.", Samuel whispered. "You'll need either Ground or Psychic."

"Only one Pokemon of mine hasn't had a Gym Battle yet.", Gio informed him. "Trust me. I know what to do."

"Good luck then.", Delia called to him as she followed Samuel to the sidelines.

Aya then took occupation as the battle's referee. "This is a Gym Match between My Loyal Brother Koga and the challenger Giovanni Ketchum from Viridian City. You will each use 2 Pokemon Each. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Let the match commence!"

Gio hurled his Pokeball into battle. "Go Nidorina!"

Nidorina appeared. "Nido!"

Koga snatched a Pokeball between 2 of his fingers and tossed it into battle. "I select, Zubat."

Zubat appeared. ".z . ..bt . . . .zz."

"_No need for Dex on that one." ,_Gio thought. He had been very familiar with the typical species of Zubat in his childhood. "Why such a weak Pokemon?", Gio asked rudely.

"Weak? I think not.", Koga pointed out. "Although its fair for me to inform you that as long as I fill in as Gym Leader, I take the opportunity to use Pokemon I've just caught to help build up their skills and experience."

Gio smiled proudly. "Then this should be easy. I've trained with Nidorina my whole venture in the Mountains. Now Nidorina, use bite!"

"Niiido!" Nidorina dashed forward as it opened its jaws to fill the Bat Pokemon with its poisonous fangs. Miss! Zubat had quickly evaded by flying upwards.

"Interesting.", Sammy commented. "Zubat is both diminutive and speedy."

"Not to mention it can fly.", Delia added. "I hope Gio isn't too confident."

"Zubat, use wing attack!"

The bat Pokemon soared downward towards Nidorina, in hopes of catching it off-guard. Direct hit! Nidorina slouched to the ground, astonished by the surprise attack.

"Hit it with another wing attack Zubat!"

Zubat slashed at Nidorina once more with its jagged wings.

"Nido!", Nidorina shrieked in pain.

"Nidorina, you have to stay strong! Get up!"

"Zubat, finish it with leech life!"

And yet again, the bat lunged forward. This time, it sunk its sharp teeth into Nidorina . . . and began to absorb its energy."

Gio smiled. "Prefect! Nidorina, Thundershock!"

"Nido!" Nidorina then unleashed an electrical heave of power from its body. Zubat launched backwards from Nidorina, Fully paralyzed upon colliding with the opposing type-attack.

"Now Nidorina, finish with double kick!"

Nidorina readied its hing-legs then smashed them straightforward into the Bat Pokemon.

For certain now, Zubat fainted after landing once more.

Koga called back Zubat. "Return now."

Gio smirked, leaning on his crutches. "Piece of cake."

"Piece of Cake?", Koga mocked reaching for another Pokeball. "Then let's see you handle this little slice!"

A rather small Venonat appeared. "Veno! Venonat!"

"What is that?" Gio withdrew his PokeDex.

**VENONAT, THE POISON BUG POKEMON. ITS LARGE EYES ACT AS RADAR WHICH ALSO ALLOWS IT TO SEE CLEARLY IN THE DARK. **

Koga had already begun. "Venonat, confusion!"

The bizarre insect's eyes glowed bright red.

Nidorina found its will fully submitted under Venonat's hold before being chucked backwards into the courtyard gate. Because of the super effective attack, Nidorina fainted.

Gio sighed and called his partner back. "So did you just get that one to?"

"Koga hatched it from an egg a week ago.", Aya answered, "And since then, he's been training day and night with it."

Koga nodded. "My most prized Pokemon. Not to mention, undefeatable!"

"What now?", Gio grumbled rummaging through his Pokeballs. "Who should I choose now?"

"Cloyyyyster!"

Astounded, Gio swerved around to find Cloyster levitating down to the arena. "Imp . . . Impossible!"

Delia began to tremble. "Its not angry is it?"

Samuel smiled. "I think not. Cloyster must still want to pay its thanks for yesterday. Looks like even the scariest Pokemon can undergo transformations."

"What is the meaning of this?", Koga asked confused. "Gio, is this you're Pokemon?"

Gio was baffled. "I don't know . . . are you?"

"Cloyyyster!", It cried enthusiastically.

Gio smiled as summoned an empty Pokeball and welcomed Cloyster within it. Secure Catch.

Gio then sent it back into battle.

Cloyster appeared. "Cloyyyster!"

"Gio, you've never battled with a Cloyster before!", Sammy warned. "Are you sure you want to make this choice?"

"After what we went through yesterday, I deserve this!", Gio shouted. "Cloyster, use umm . . . . aurora beam!"

"Cloy!", The maniacal Shell Pokemon released a torrent of colorful icy power from its horn.

"Venonat, Signal beam!"

"Veno!" The strange bug shot its own powered beam from its antennas.

The two beams of different type clashed resulting in an epic explosion.

As soon as the smoke subsided, Gio anxiously gave new orders. "Cloyster, Aurora beam again!"

"Venonat, Disable quickly."

Cloyster could not find itself to use its instructed attack thanks to Venonat's disable.

"Now Venonat, sleep powder!"

The insect began to rapidly shake its body, releasing a tranquil aroma from its fur.

"Cloyster, Withdraw!"

Cloyster then enclosed itself fully within its shell with no spec of its face exposed.

Koga grinned. "Smart but I'm not finished yet. Venonat, tackle it with all you're might!"

Venonat initiated its wrath by launching itself at Cloyster, hoping to instigate it out of its shell. But the attempts were far too feeble. Cloyster's defenses were beyond overwhelming.

Koga was shocked. "It's . . . its useless."

Gio laughed. "Not just yet. Cloyster, use spike cannon!"

Cloyster's body glowed brightly before firing several piercing spikes at Venonat.

The tinted bug Pokemon collapsed to the ground and fainted.

Gio sighed. "Now it's useless."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The group headed back to the entrance gate. The battle that head ensued was a bit quick but now completely over. Gio and his new Cloyster claimed victory.

"A fierce battle indeed Giovanni.", Koga complimented. "Aya, would you please present Giovanni his Soulbadge?"

"Of course brother." Aya then handed a heart shaped badge to Gio.

Gio relieved, took the badge into his hand and placed into his badge pouch. "That's 6 now."

"Two more to go." Sammy commented.

Delia giggled. "Just keep in mind that you owe it all to you're Pokemon."

"She's right.", Koga concurred. "You've come this far so realizing the truth as to why would be wise."

"I know.", Gio pledged. "And it won't be long now before I'm battling you again at the Indigo Plateau Conference."

Koga chuckled. "It will be my pleasure. And I hope you're off those crutches by then."

"Count on it.", Gio promised.

An astounding day with unexpected surprises was all Gio needed to give him total confidence about his future. Another Gym Badge, A New Pokemon, and another new Rival.

Gio and his friends farewell Koga and Aya, now heading back to Fuchsia City to explore the Safari Zone where more unforeseen surprises would occur.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	32. Chapter 32: Friendship's Passage

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 32: Friendship's Passage

Marcus Difo's covert laboratory remained hidden from his from the law and his formal comrades of Torino.

In his main chamber, he paced around anxiously as his Super-Clone Pokemon continued to develop on schedule. He halted in his steps to glare around the dark room at the dozens of Fuji's fellow scientist's, running scans and fulfilling their systematic duties to monitor Zapdostwo in its emergence to life.

Dr. Fuji himself then entered the room. He was a 30 year old man, whom devoted his life to Pokemon Experimentation. He had Dark Brown hair and glasses, dressed in a Dr's usual attire of a Lab Coat over a tuxedo.

Fuji and his team have served a few criminal organizations in the past. Fuji was now secretly working under Difo to make a steady income for him and his wife whom had just been married. He would make millions from the Former Torino Commander under the terms that he would successfully clone his original Zapdos and at the same time, tell no one of his location.

Fuji marched over to Difo casually. "Well things seem to be going quite well here. You shall have you're Zapdostwo in no time at all."

"Lets hope so for you're sake doctor.", Difo grumbled. "I expect no failure from this project of ours . . . or you'll be dealing with me personally."

"No need the throw threats around.", Fuji panicked. "I can assure you that the cloning process for Zapdostwo will not fall short . . . My wife and I need these funds to begin our life together."

"All the more reason not to fail Me.", Difo confided.

The Replication System then began to alarm.

**POKEMON REPLICATION SEQUENCE: 67% COMPLETE.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

In Fuchsia City, The exterior of the Safari Zone entrance was literally packed with hundreds of trainers and Newscasters, aching to gain entrance among those whom have not yet done so.

Gio and his friends approached a Newscaster but then stopped upon noticing she was live on the air. " . . . Reports of a Dratini inhabiting the Fuchsia City Safari Zone. Literally hundreds of trainers are lined up for entrance into the zone while thousands of other are already scrambling within in attempt to capture the Rare Pokemon. Local authorities are trying to calm the commotion but haven't been having much luck at it. How this will play out, still remains to be seen." The newscaster finished as the camera's flashed off. "Ughh, where's my trailer? That was torture."

Gio approached her. "Did you say there's a Dratini in the Safari Zone?"

"The news never lies kid.", The news woman confirmed. "Unless of course we have nothing to report." She entered her trailer but her voice continued to be heard. "Hey did anyone ever find out what happened to Lawrence . . . I mean, did we like seriously just forget him or something?"

Gio turned to Delia and Sammy. "I think we should join that party."

Delia rolled her eyes. "Gio, what if it's all just a sham. They're may not even be a Dratini."

"She could be right.", Samuel agreed. "However, there's no harm in taking a look around anyway I suppose."

"Mreowthy!", Meowth cheered.

Gio smiled. "That's 2 on my side."

"Pichu!", Faith chanted.

Samuel chuckled. "That's 3."

Delia sighed. "Oh, alright."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

A few Miles away within Briskomy Headquarters main bureau, Kade Sorhagen just finished watching the television newscast with great interest as he gulped down a glass of Chablis. "So the legendary Dratini is in the Safari Zone is it? Well, I'm sure Rita wouldn't mind if I added a minor assignment to the menu." He stood up and closed the blinds behind him and shut off the lights. He then snapped his fingers to activate the Comscreen as he transmitted a call to his former boss, Metsuma Rocket of Torino.

Metsuma appeared through the screen, His face hidden beneath the shadows. "What seems to be the problem Commissioner? I hope it's important. You realize we can't risk these secret transmissions."

"I know I'm not one to tinker with the schedule.", Kade admitted. "But I was watching the news, and the rare Pokemon Dratini seems to be inhabiting the Safari Zone right here in Fuchsia."

"Oh, is that so? That could make us a fortune in profit.", Metsuma informed. "I think I know what you have planned up you're sleeve."

Kade lifted his glass. "So do you think you're Torino minors are up for the task?"

"To capture the Dratini then safely and secretly have it delivered to Briskomy Headquarters." Metsuma chuckled. "I know just the person. Luckily she's positioned right outside Fuchsia."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After hours of waiting in line, Gio and his Friends finally entered the Safari Zone's Entrance/Lookout Station. The approached the front desk to see a 35 year old man dressed in garments similar to that of a Cowboy-Attire. "Welcome to the Safari Zone.", he said depressingly. "I'm Kaiser, the area Warden."

Delia stepped forward to the sulking man. "Um . . . Is everything ok sir?"

He shook his head bleakly. "I'm afraid not young lady."

"But why ever not Kaiser?", Sammy asked. "Look at all this business you're getting today. It's packed!"

Kaiser perked up his head. "Samuel Oak? It's been a while."

Gio looked at Sammy confused. "You know him?"

Sammy nodded. "We met briefly once a few years back when my father and I were doing research here." He turned back to Kaiser. "So Kaiser, is it really true that there's a Dratini here?"

Kaiser gazed around suspiciously then tilted his head in notion for the younger ones to follow. They followed Kaiser to the back room. Upon entering, Kaiser immediately locked the door behind them and held up a picture from about 5 years ago of he and a Dratini embracing each other near a beautiful lake.

"Oh yes, I remember my father taking that picture.", Samuel laughed. "I completely forgot about this particular Dratini."

"So there is a Dratini here!", Gio exclaimed.

"Shut up or someone will here!", Kaiser scolded. "Yes . . . there is a Dratini here . . . and it happens to be a friend of mine."

"Then how did all these people find out about it?", Delia inquired.

"I knew about this wonderful creature for 5 years now.", Kaiser admitted. "But someone found out about it living here recently and word spread everywhere. Today is the worst! Now the press is even covering this."

"That horrible!", Delia bellowed. "But where's Dratini now?"

Kaiser turned his head in resentment.

"Kaiser, you can trust us.", Sammy promised. "In fact, we may be able help somehow."

Kaiser sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. The last place I greeted it was in one of the Zone's lakes."

"Then we'll just have to find it before anyone else does!", Gio exclaimed.

Samuel crossed his arms. "Well I don't know Gio . . . your not always trustworthy when it comes to 'rare and powerful' Pokemon."

Gio laughed. "Oh funny. Don't worry, the Safari Zone is filled with plenty of other rare Pokemon to catch."

"Meow!", Meowth rejoiced.

"That's the spirit Meowth!", Gio cheered. "Now we're going to find that Dratini and we're going to keep it safe from the rest of those freeloaders!"

Gio and Meowth rushed out of the room in a hurry.

"He's always so confident.", Delia giggled. "Must be a family thing though."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

While hundreds of other trainers scrambled through the Zones Fields, forests, and Mountains; Kaiser led the group to an abandoned lake.

"This is where I last saw Dratini.", Kaiser confirmed. "But no sign of it now unfortunately." He turned around to see the trainers of great numbers continuing to plow through the Zone's features. "As if it couldn't get worse. Those trainers are going to destroy the whole Safari Zone with all this chaos."

"Hey the warden is out of his box!", Yelled one trainer. "I bet he knows where the Dratini is!"

A few trainers then began to surround Kaiser and the minors. "You can't hide the Dratini! Its not fair!"

Few Trainers then turned into dozens, and then almost a hundred 10 minutes later.

"I don't know where the Dratini it!", Kaiser confessed as he ignited his gun in the air and shot. "Now disperse immediately!"

This only made the mob angrier. Voices protested from all around.

"You can't point a gun at us!"

"Just tell us where the Stupid Dratini is!"

"I could sew you for that!"

To Gio's relief, Officer Jenny rode her motorbike through the crowd. "What going one here?"

"He's hiding the Dratini!", Came a familiar voice.

Gio's eyes widened to see 10 year old Lieutenant Surge emerging from the hoard of trainers.

"And those babies are helping him!", Surge shouted. "Teach them a lesson!"

Gio furiously stepped towards Surge. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

Delia and Sammy grabbed Gio's arms and pulled him back.

"He's 10 Gio.", Delia reminded clutching tightly onto both him and Faith. "Don't make a scene."

"Is this true Warden?", Officer Jenny questioned. "Are you harboring the Dratini?"

"No chance officer.", Kaiser guaranteed. "I was merely feeding the Pokemon in this-"

"Liar!", Surge shouted. "Arrest him and the babies and-"

He was cut off. A loud reverberating sound began to course from beneath the ground.

Gio, his friends, and the crowd backed away with tension as the sound grew louder.

"Mroew . . . ", Meowth angrily whispered.

Gio nodded. "Yeah . . . I know that sound also."

Delia grasped tightly onto the frightened Faith. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm here."

Samuel gazed around. "I advise everyone to stand their ground. This could get-"

The ground before them exploded. A blast of Smoke widened beyond the hole's range. Everyone began to cough vulnerably until finally the smoke subsided.

Gio gazed up in disbelief at the sight of massive Torino Drill transport. "_Oh geez, not again."_, He thought.

Delia stood closely near Gio. "Do you think it's . . . Difo?"

Gio shrugged. "Let's hope not."

"Mreow!"

The hatch upon the drill then slid open. A female Torino agent stood calmly on the platform. She was a young woman, about 19, in Torino uniform attire. She had had exceedingly long pink pigtail hair, with a glowing face. She was extraordinarily tall for her age. "My name is Crissela and I'm afraid that Dratini is property of Torino.", Her German accent mocked. "Now if you'll all kindly stand down then my forces and I will make a brief inspection of the area."

Gio starred at the woman peculiarly. "She looks . . . so familiar."

"That's because we saw her in Gringey City.", Delia whispered to Gio, not to let Sammy hear. "She was Delivering Pokemon to Briskomy's factory."

"I know.", Gio responded. "But now that I see her close up . . . she looks like someone else I know."

Surge stepped forward threateningly. "That Dratini belongs to a true trainer and that's me!"

Officer Jenny joined him. "If you're with organization Torino then I have no choice but to arrest you and you're allies!"

Crissela motioned her hand sideways in command to her minors. The transport hatch to the side bused open as dozens of Torino agents appeared and began to surround the crowd of Pokemon Trainers.

Crissela laughed. "Sorry officer, but no ones going anywhere until we find what we came for." She swerved around to face an agent saluting her. "Corporal, send some men to block off the exits and entrances."

"Yes Ma'me!" The Corporal and his personal guards then rushed away.

Crissela turned to the rest of her agents that were surrounding the Trainers. "Split up men! Half of you keep watch of this group of trainer while the rest of you scan the area for Dratini. If you come across any more trainers, be sure to suspend them."

A large group of agents followed instructions and immediately separated from the rest.

Crissela leaped back into the Drill then moments later, soared out of the top hatch with a Jet-Pack strapped to her back. "I'll find that Dratini, don't you worry." She blasted into the air and vanished onwards.

"This day just keeps getting worse.", Kaiser silently complained. "Dratini won't stand a chance against Torino."

"Silence!", Shouted an Agent.

Gio ignored the demands and whispered a reply. "Then we'll just have to go and find it before they do."

"That would work genius if we weren't surrounded by all these guards." , Surge insulted.

"We?" Gio rolled his eyes. "Who says you're coming to help us?"

"Gio don't be like that!", Delia advised. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Gio sighed. "Fine . . . I know what to do."

A guard then raised his shotgun upon noticing Gio reaching for a Pokeball. "Don't even think about kid!"

"Look! In the water, its Dratini!", Samuel lied to distract.

The thugs quickly twirled around giving Gio the perfect opportunity to summon a Pokeball. "Go Cloyster, Barrier!"

Cloyster appeared. "Cloyyy!" It then shrouded itself along with the rest of the trainers in an enormous blue bubble shield of defense.

The guards turned around and began to fire. It was useless. The Psychic barrier only engrossed the strikes with ease.

"Cloyyyster!", Cloyster cried furiously.

Intimidated and frightened, the Torino thugs dropped their guns and Pokeballs then disbanded without looking back.

"That's the way!", Gio chanted calling Cloyster back. "My Pokemon are always reliable. Good work Cloyster."

Delia, Kaiser, Surge, Officer Jenny and Samuel rejoined Gio as the rest of the trainers scrambled away to continue their search for the Mythical Dratini.

Delia watched confused. "It's weird. Usually trainers are scared of Torino but now it's like they don't matter at all."

"Its desperation.", Samuel noted. "They just want that Dratini and wont let anything or anyone get in there way."

"Except us!", Gio exclaimed. "Don't worry Kaiser; we'll get that Dratini back for you!"

The gloomy warden sighed. "Well let's hope."

"You're all stupid!", Surge insulted. "That Dratini is mine and only mine! Eat my dust!"

The bratty 10 year old then ignited a Pokeball of his.

A Fearow appeared. "Freaaar!"

Surge settled onto Fearow and arose into the sky before completely vanishing into the clouds.

Gio clutched his fists. "That kid is going to drive me crazy."

"Let him do what he wants!", Samuel said. "We have a task to complete!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Officer Jenny hopped upon her Motor-bike. "I'm going to see if I can track down that woman. All of you, stay put until the situation is under control" She hurried away without further instructions.

"Mreeb! Breee.", Came an untried voice from behind.

Kaiser turned around quickly with excitement to find Dratini safely at the Lake's edge, starring at them impractically. "Dratini! You were here after all!" Kaiser ran over towards his friend and embraced it ardently. "Don't worry my friend, we'll find a place to keep you safe."

Gio withdrew his PokeDex.

**DRATINI, THE RARE DRAGON POKEMON. IT'S FULL OF ENERGY AND HAS A MYTHILOGICAL BACKGROUND. THIS SPECIES OF POKEMON IS COMMONLY SECRETIVE ABOUT ITS HABITAT, SO THAT IT MAY LIVE PEACEFULLY. **

Kaiser extracted a Pokeball from his belt and called Dratini within. "You'll be safe in here Dratini."

"Dratini is you're Pokemon?", Sammy asked.

"No.", Kaiser replied. "It just trusts me enough to allow itself to be captured. I don't plan on keeping it because it's just far too risky. Though I want to release it somewhere safe in the Safari Zone where I may watch over it."

"Do you know of a place like that?", Gio asked.

Kaiser nodded. "Yes. A place called Dragon Valley . . . but getting there is the tricky part. Torino thugs and the desperate trainers would kill for the Pokemon we're hiding. We can't make contact with them."

"Well then lets have Charizard assist with that one." , Sammy said, hurling his Pokeball forward.

Charizard appeared. "Chagroaar!"

Sammy turned to Gio. "Gio, I advise you and Kaiser to fly over to Dragon Valley on Charizard's back. It's the quickest way."

Gio nodded and leaped upon Charizard's back with Meowth rested on his shoulder. Kaiser followed this and the rescuers ascended into the air.

"Be . . . careful.", Delia quietly said to herself. "What am I saying? He'll be ok. He always is."

Sammy headed back to the lake and noticed something extraordinary; an egg. "Delia . . . I think you should come and see-"

He was cut off. A gargantuan Gyaradose arose from the water in agitation. "GROOOAAA!"

Terrified, Delia scuttled toward the empty Fireproof Torino Drill, holding Faith tightly into her arms. "Sam, come on!"

There was no time to ponder. Sammy seized the Egg in his arms and followed Delia into the Torino Drill.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Soaring through the clouds, Gio gazed down upon the several Safari Zone environments. He could see a large group of Tauros, stampeding through the fields along with many other Pokemon such a Rhyhorn and Onix resting upon rocky dunes. In the sky, were hundreds of Pidgeotto and Fearow gliding beside them with great splendor.

Gio sighed. "I hope I still get to capture one of the Pokemon here after this is all over."

"Meowth.", Meowth agreed.

"Don't push you're luck to much.", Kaiser counseled.

Gio looked behind towards the Warden with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"All this commotion may be over Dratini.", Kaiser explained. "But with all these trainers here anyway, they won't hesitate to capture the tons of other Pokemon that inhabit the area. I wouldn't be surprised if half the Zone's Population drops within the next few days."

Gio sighed. "That really bites . . . but you know I already have some rare Pokemon with me anyway."

Kaiser smiled. "You really care for you're Pokemon."

Gio nodded petting Meowth's ears. "Well my friends don't seem to see it but . . . yeah I do."

Kaiser pointed his finger forward towards a desolate rocky area surrounding a small dazzling lake.

They landed to find no one around which was good on their account.

Kaiser called upon Dratini from its Pokeball. The alluring creature dived head-first into the lake with joy. Kaiser smiled. "This should do just fine."

"Bree!", Dratini cried merrily, poking its head above water.

"Well thank you for the help.", echoed Crissela's malevolent voice.

Gio and Kaiser gazed across the lake to see Crissela and two of her guards starring at them spitefully. The Torino thug on her left was holding a strange device that looked like a Stovepipe Rocket Launcher.

"Did you really think you could evade me that easily?", Crissela chuckled. "I knew you two were hiding something from me. And now, you shall witness Dratini meet its new master."

"I'm afraid not!", Kaiser objected as he withdrew Dratini's Pokeball.

Crissela swayed her arm, signaling the left agent to fire his Launcher. However rather than a rocket, the Launcher unleashed a net directly at Dratini. Successful. The guard then reeled Dratini in towards them.

"Breee!", Dratini helplessly cried, trapped within the net.

"Not if I can help it!", Gio shouted as he took out a Pokeball.

"That wouldn't be such a wise idea.", Crissela informed pointing behind Gio.

Kaiser and Gio turned around to find that they were completely surrounded by hundreds of other Torino thugs.

"DROP THE POKEBALLS!"

One by one, Gio slowly placed set his Pokeballs on the ground. "_I can't let them do this!", _he thought to himself.

Crissela then allowed her guard to fire another net directly at Gio's Pokeballs. Another successful hold.

"No!", Gio yelled angrily.

"Yes!", Crissela shot back as she placed all the Pokeballs into a large bag. "Now we just need our transport and we'll be on our way."

Just then, an explosion appeared from the ground. The Torino drill transport appeared into view, emerging from the smoke.

Crissela grinned. "Simple enough . . ."

To Gio's surprise, Delia poked her head from the top hatch.

"You came to save us?", Gio asked mortified.

Delia climbed out of the hatch. "No we were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd pay a visit, you know like time away from the kids and work, YES WE'RE IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!"

Samuel then followed Delia as she leaped from the Drill's crown, still holding onto Faith.

Samuel looked around. "Oh . . . we're surrounded. Maybe this rescue won't work out as well as we thought."

"Enough!", Crissela shouted as she summoned a Pokeball.

Milotic appeared, a very unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Milotic, use mist!"

The Oarfish Pokemon spun into the air, releasing a foggy draft throughout the Valley.

While Gio and his friends shuddered to the ground, blinded by the mist, they could here a familiar voice struggling from beyond the lake. _"Surge?"_

Gio held onto Meowth Tightly, as did Delia to Faith. All they could hear was the sound of the Giant Drill's engine readying to depart.

Minutes later, the Mist finally subsided. Gio and his companions looked around to find that Crissela, her army, and the Drill had completely vanished.

"They got away . . ." Delia sombered.

"With Dratini as well.", Kaiser carped.

"Nope!", Shouted a voice from above.

They group looked up to see Surge settled upon his Fearow as he descended to the ground. He was holding net containing Dratini.

He leaped off his bird Pokemon. "Looks like I got here just in time. That mist attack gave me a good opportunity to Grab Dratini from that strange sounding woman. Those babies went running scared."

Kaiser rushed over and untied Dratini from the net. "Dratini, are you alright?"

"Bree!", It gleefully chanted.

"Not to be rude Surge but why did you do that?", Sammy asked. "You seemed fairly angry at us earlier."

Surge shrugged. "Well if I wasn't gonna get that Dratini, then those Torino morons sure as heck weren't gonna get it."

Delia giggled. "That's . . . sweet of you."

Kaiser kneeled down and released Dratini into the water. "We won't be seeing those fools again. You'll be safe now Dratini . . . Though I'm afraid this is you're home now. It's the only place you'll be safe and even when you don't know it, I'll be sure to watch over you and not let anyone take you away from here."

Surge turned to Gio whom was sitting upon the ground with his face buried into his knees. Meowth was purring against his leg, putting effort into cheering it's master up.

"What's up with you?", Surge asked rudely.

"They took my Pokemon!", Gio shouted strictly. "Sure you could save Dratini but my Pokemon were off the radar!"

"Shut up baby!", Surge snapped back. "I'm not liberator. All I could save was Dratini, so sorry."

"You purposely didn't save my Pokemon!", Gio scolded. "Its obvious you hate me that much! We'll guess what, I hate you even more you pathetic little brat!"

Surge rolled his eyes and leaped back on Fearow. "I don't need this garbage." And with that, the 10 year old brat vanished from sight over the horizon.

Gio stood up. "I'm getting them back! Don't try and stop me!"

"Gio calm down.", Delia consoled trying to sit him back down. "We'll get them b-"

He shoved Delia to the ground violently. "Don't tell me to calm down!"

It took only a few moments before realizing what he had just done. "I'm sorry . . . I just . . ."

Tears rolled down Delia's eyes as crawled backwards, terrifiedr. "Gio . . . I think you just need to time for yourself right now."

Gio felt short of breath, his heart beating rapidly. Without a word he sprinted away from the group with Meowth upon his shoulder. When he disappeared from view, Delia and Sammy rejoined Kaiser.

"I'm sorry if you heard or saw any of that by any chance.", Sammy apologized.

Kaiser nodded petting Dratini from the lake. "A man's Pokemon are his greatest treasures . . . greatest friends as well." He stood up and faced Sammy and Delia. "This is the last day I see Dratini. Giovanni on the other hand deserves all the time in the world with the Pokemon that belong to him."

Samuel sighed and turned to Delia. "We need to help Giovanni get his Pokemon back."

Delia was silent.

"Delia . . . he didn't want to hurt you. He just cant control himself when he's upset"

She remained silent.

"Every person has a flaw Delia. But friends always stick by each other no matter what those flaws may be." Sammy straddled onto Charizard's back. He then extended an arm towards Delia. "You can't blame Gio as much as his stress deserves the blame."

After a few moments, Delia reached for his hand. He pulled her and Faith upon his Dragon pet. "Sam . . . I wasn't expecting Gio to hurt me . . . . I'm not scarred of him . . . I'm scarred for him."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	33. Chapter 33: Briskomy's Slave

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 33: Briskomy's Slave

(Sorry for the slight delay. I was in the hospital for a couple days. But I'm back! Here's chapter 33.)

Day turned to night, and Gio was now fully enraged as he and his top cat Meowth marched out of the Safari Zone and towards the other side of town, where Briskomy Headquarters resided deep within Fuchsia's heights.

One objective commanded his focus; Retrieving his Pokemon from the scheming Organization Torino . . . or at this point, Briskomy. Though upset over his defeat in the Safari Zone, he felt guilty of the way he abusively treated his friends before abandoning them. He couldn't help but resent his stress as if it were no concern. It seemed useless. He had worked so hard in the past to obtain his greatest companions; Scyther, Krabby, Machop, Nidorina, and Cloyster. Now they were gone.

He was aware of Torino's secret alliance with Briskomy. As a result, it was no question that Crissela and her allies had already confidentially delivered his Pokemon to his Mother's headquarters only a few miles away.

"I deserve this, Meowth.", Gio mumbled. "I deserve any sort of revenge I can get at this point."

"Mreow.", Meowth sighed.

"I know I shouldn't have abandoned Delia and Sammy . . . but you can understand how much stress I'm under right now, right?"

"Meowthy.", the Feline purred.

"I'm a target of a criminal organization, My Pokemon were stolen, my friends resent me, and I'm in deep with a stupid conspiracy . . . "

"Gio!", shot a voice from above.

Gio breamed upward to see Charizard descending from the sky; upon him were Delia and Sammy.

Gio sighed as he approached them. "Guys . . . I don't know what came over me back in the Safari Zone. My Pokemon being stolen . . . it just pushed me above my limits. . . I'm sorry I hurt you."

Delia nodded. "I understand Gio and . . . I forgive you."

"I'm afraid theres no time for apologies.", Samuel informed. "We need to save the Pokemon now hop on!"

Gio smiled then he and Meowth leaped on the Fire Lizard's back. "Guys . . . you're the best."

…...

Kade Sorhagen entered Rita's bureau proudly. Behind him, Torino Commander Crissela followed. The dark skinned bald man speedily closed the office blinds before pouring himself a glass of Chardonnay and seating himself behind his superior's desk.

Kade grinned at Crissela beguilingly. "You realize I'm going to have to recommend a raise to Metsuma on account of what you accomplished today."

Crissela shrugged. "Yes, but what you wanted was the Dratini."

Kade chuckled. "My dear, you scored far better today. 5 of Giovanni's Pokemon now belong to Briskomy thanks to you're talents. We could probably make a fortune off half of them. I also commend you for taking the underground route to headquarters. Far less risky then our usual deliveries."

The lengthy haired woman sat upon the desk. "You consider me a delivery girl, while Difo was once head of Metsuma's greatest operations.", He German accent trailed. "In what way am I superior to that buffoon?"

"Reliability.", Kade explained. "Metsuma loves those whom he can trust to fulfill his tasks. You fit the bill perfectly. Bear in mind, that Metsuma used to be head of Briskomy. I had to suck up to him 24/7 just to be complimented."

The voice-alarm then began to blink. Kade calmly activated it. "Yes what is it?"

"Commissioner, we have some unwelcome visitors at the front gate.", The guard's voice said casually. "We threatened to have them arrested but the lead child insists that be allowed entrance. He claims he's the son of Madame Ketchum."

"That child doesn't know when to quit!", Crissela insulted. "Have him arrested! Its not like he can resist! He has no Pokemon after all! . . . besides that useless scratch-cat."

Kade held out his hand in silence. "I'll handle this my dear. Why don't you and you're troops report back to Metsuma, and be snappy about it if you'd please. We cant risk any unfortunate exposures."

The Torino commander bowed before Kade then silently left the room. "I'll expect my pay in the usual manner." And with that, she vanished beyond the office doors.

Kade Immediately returned his attention to the voice-alarm with a new intent up his sleeve. "Alright until, allow them entrance."

"Sir . . . are you sure?", The voice asked bewildered. "Have you perhaps had a bit much to drink today?"

Kade laughed. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing . . . for once."

"Ok . . .", The voice stuttered. "Very well then, sir."

…...

Surprisingly, Gio and his friends were allowed to enter the headquarters Front Gates. The security was astonishing; Dozens of Briskomy Guard eyes surveying their every move as they casually and quietly continued onward.

Delia quickly placed Faith into Sammy's bag. "You'll be safe in here honey. You should take a nap until its time to come out."

"Pichu. Pi."

After about 10 more minutes of walking through countless security access-points, the group finally attained admittance into the Headquarters Skyscraper. The second the doors shut behind them, Sammy turned to Gio panicked.

"Would you finally please care to explain as to why we're at Briskomy Headquarters?", The young professor whispered in concern.

Gio was silent.

Delia noticed this. "Gio . . . we have to tell him already. There's no point in keeping it a secret if we're here anyway."

"Secret?", Sammy asked. "Please, enlighten me."

Gio sighed then beamed around the lobby to be sure that no one was around. "Alright . . . Me and Delia found out that Briskomy is working with Torino."

Sammy shrugged. "Oh, is that all?"

"You don't seem at all shocked by this?", Delia noticed.

"Yeah seriously.", Gio agreed. "What gives?"

"I've known for years.", Sammy whispered. "I'm just surprised that you two know."

"Known for years?", Gio questioned angrily. "And you never told me?"

"My father and I agreed not to tell anyone. It wasn't our place to do so."

"Thats right!", Delia Exclaimed. "I forgot you're father had once snuck in here to investigate the conspiracy."

"And he was clever to do so.", shot a bucolic voice from behind.

Gio turned to find a double-crossing enemy exiting the secured elevator from up ahead; The Dark Skinned Bald Man with shady sunglasses and dressed in a Roseate Tuxedo while holding a glass of Wine. His name, Kade Sorhagen.

"Greetings Commissioner Sorhagen.", Sammy casually addressed. "Its been a while since our last encounter at Silph Co."

Kade yawned. "Indeed."

Gio turned to Sammy confused. "Don't be nice to him! He's a double-player!"

"He's a horrible person!", Delia joined. "A jerk!"

"We're here to negotiate.", Sammy whispered to his friends. "Not fight."

"I'm not a negotiator!", Gio exclaimed. "I'm a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Do you want you're Pokemon back or not?", Sammy interrogated.

Gio calmed down and slowly nodded his head. "Commissioner . . . I just want my Pokemon back."

"All in good time.", Kade assured. "But first, how about the grand tour of our base?"

"Ummm . . . why?", Delia asked oblivious.

Kade smiled. "You'll know soon enough. Now if you'd please follow me, then we can begin."

"Mreoww . . . ", Meowth grumbled suspiciously.

…...

Kade directed the group through several hallways and centers, passing several Briskomy Reps and guards whom were giving them peculiar looks upon contact. It took about 10 minutes to reach the main elevator.

"Inside, if you'd please.", Kade ordered.

"You think he might be leading us into a trap?", Gio whispered.

"Doubtful.", Sammy confirmed.

The group quietly but nervously entered the large elevator. Kade then followed them inside before the doors slammed closed. Seconds later, they were traveling in the downwards direction.

…...

About a minute later, the doors opened to reveal a colossal Hallway, completely darkened until Kade snapped his fingers. The group continued onward down the now brightened hall, until halting at another lobby. This one however contained not only Briskomy Reps, but even a few Torino agents as well. The main doors ahead were surrounded by Briskomy security.

"Whats in there?", Gio asked.

"The meeting room. Its off-limits for you though. Besides, thats not where we're going." Kade pointed his finger to another heavily guarded double-doored room. "The tour, is just about to end."

After a quick security scan, the group followed Kade through the doors. Inside was humongous Factory Capacity. Several Briskomy Guards retrieving Caged Pokemon from hundreds of Torino Trucks and Transport Drills.

"This is where Briskomy obtains its 'Wild Pokemon'."

"Except their not wild!", Gio angrily said. "Their stolen from trainers!"

"The Strong Pokemon, we sell. The weak ones, we use for genetic Experimentation." Kade smiled at the sight of the helpless Pokemon clawing at their cages and crying out in fright. "Music to my ears."

"Your a monster!", Delia bellowed.

"No my dear.", Kade chuckled. "I'm just a simple-business man is all."

"And Torino is the Key to you're success.", Samuel said.

"Not my success? Briskomy's success."

Sammy was still curious. "And what does Torino gain from all this secrecy?"

"Profit.", Kade mumbled. "And a rather large part to play in Briskomy's . . . .other plan."

"Other Plan?", Delia asked intrigued. "So this conspiracy doesn't just stop at stealing a selling Pokemon?"

Kade snickered and downed his glass of wine. "Far beyond you're minds."

"Tell us!", Gio demanded.

"I could.", Kade suggested. "But in the words you three say so often . . . 'Its not my place to tell.' "

"Then . . . at least tell us whose in charge of this conspiracy?", Sammy urged.

Delia looked at Kade confused. "Is it you?"

The Briskomy Commissioner shrugged. "Maybe . . . Maybe not."

Gio hesitated. "My Mom?"

"Well she played a rather large role.", Kade confirmed. "Though she's not exactly 'all up there' to oversee it properly."

"Difo?"

Kade laughed hysterically. "That just made my day! Thank you!"

"Metsuma Rocket?", Sammy asked. "The original Head of Briskomy?"

Kade's eyes widened in panic. "No! Don't you remember? He retired."

"Its just useless guessing.", Gio sighed. "Theres a leader of Briskomy which Is my mom, A leader of Torino which we don't know, and a mastermind behind this whole conspiracy whom we also don't know."

Sammy became greatly suspicious. "Why are you revealing so much to us in the first place."

Kade smirked at them. "Because I know you wont tell . . . Especially you Giovanni."

Humiliated, Gio moped his face. "Yeah . . . I know."

Sammy turned to his minor. "Gio, what is he referring to?"

"Its nothing.", Delia snapped. "We'll explain later."

"And as long as no secrets are being spread around, I do have another duty for Giovanni." Kade then ignited a Briskoball and turned his attention towards an enraged caged Kangaskhan. He called it into the capsule and tossed it to Gio. "We have numerous Pokemon that refuse to cooperate with us, However, I've noticed you're touch with Pokemon. You're Machop and Cloyster used to despise humans but after being handled in you're training, they lightened up exceedingly."

Gio glared at the Briskoball. "You want me to make it obey?"

Kade nodded. "Not to mention train it. We'll take it off you're hands afterwards."

Gio became furious. "You're using me to train you're Pokemon! I'm not gonna to do it! Forget it!"

"Then you're Pokemon shall remain with me . . . until we are able to sell them at a decent price.", Kade taunted.

"Ridiculous!", Sammy explained.

"You cant do that!", Delia shouted.

Gio was quiet for a moment then slumped to the ground. "Fine . . . I'll do it. Just give me my Pokemon back."

"Thats a good boy.", Kade snapped his fingers. A Briskomy Guard presented a tray with 5 Pokeballs; Gios Pokeballs."

Kade grabbed Krabby's Pokeball and tossed it to Gio. "Not strong at the moment, though once it evolves into a Kingler, it will be quite useful."

Kade then tossed Scyther's and Cloyster's Pokeballs to Gio. "Rare Pokemon indeed. Take good care of them."

He then tossed another Pokeball to Gio. "Machop, one of our most disobedient Pokemon from the past. We'd keep it now that you've taught it some manners though it hasn't evolved yet. We'll leave that to you."

Nidorina's Pokeball was next. "Another one you stole from us. Evolve it quickly."

Gio gathered his Pokeballs together in relief and then looked up at Kade. "This isn't over."

"Of course is isn't.", Kade laughed as he watched the group leave the facility. "Oh and don't think you can evade us. If you refuse to hand those Pokemon back when the time comes, then things will get very ugly between you and Torino."

…...

Hours later at about 1 A.M., Gio stood outside the Fuchsia City Pokemon Center, starring at the night sky. It was horrible to think that he was now a servant or rather slave of Briskomy. _"Just what I need."_, He thought. _"More stress." _He knew he had to focus on other important things such as the Pokemon league, but it didn't seem possible after the recent events.

Delia then appeared from the center's entrance and joined Gio. "Its a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Gio was silent.

"Gio, don't worry.", Delia sighed. "Don't let Kade scare you. You're stronger then him."

"You don't know that, Delia."

She quietly slanted upon the building wall and leaned her head upon his shoulder. "Just forget about it. Forget about Torino, Briskomy, The conspiracy, the lies and deceit. Just . . . pretend its no there."

Gio shook his head. "I just . . . want to run away from it all."

Delia sighed. "Me to."

…...

The next day at Pallet Town, Nelson Oak sat at his Laboratory desk pondering until the door bell rang. He sat up and walked over to answer it. It was . . . Hayley. "Well if it isn't the woman who broke my son's heart."

"Mr. Oak, I can explain everything.", she promised.

Nelson beamed down to see a 5 year old boy. His mouth dropped. "No . . . it cant be."

Hayley smiled. "Yes . . . this is you're grandson, Tucker."

"Hiya!", The boy happily said.

Nelson laughed in joy. "This is . . . wonderful! Splendid now indeed!"

Hayley blushed. "Well, I moved back here for another reason."

The Professor looked at her baffled. "Oh? And What would that be?"

"I'm ready to be a family again . . . . I want to remarry Sammy."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .

.


	34. Chapter 34: Goodbye Sammy

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 34: Goodbye Sammy

(Not too long of a Chapter but long enough to send off a beloved character.)

A whole week later, after infiltrating Briskomy HQ, Gio and his friends still remain in Fuchsia, where Gio is preparing and training for his next Gym Battle on Cinnabar Island.

In a lively park, Gio still struggles to make his new Pokemon Kangaskhan cooperate . . . but not much luck.

"I don't get it!",Gio exclaimed as he stumbled up after being whipped to the ground by Kangaskhan's tail. "We've been training for a whole week now and it just wont obey! Machop was never this difficult!"

"Kanga!", Kangaskhan angrily shrieked.

"Kani!", its baby chanted with delight from Gio being abused.

"Oh yeah laugh it up!", Gio taunted. "But we're not leaving this City until you learn to obey my orders!" He then called his Pokemon back it its Briskoball.

Sammy then appeared. "Alright guys. I've purchased our tickets to Cinnabar Island. The ship leaves tomorrow night."

"Great!", Delia said.

"Meowy!", Meowth chanted.

"Pi! Pichu!", Faith added.

"No, not great!", Gio intervened. "I want to use Kangaskhan in my next Gym Battle, but its not doing anything I tell it! It just keeps whacking me with its tail every 5 seconds."

"Why not place Kangaskhan in true combat.", Sammy suggested. "If it stays focused enough, it may just give into you're demands."

"I'll battle with you, Gio.", Delia offered. "I could use some training myself. How about a 2 on 2 Match?"

Gio smiled proudly. "You got it!"

Suddenly, Nurse Joy appeared from the Pokemon center nearby. "Samuel Oak?"

Sammy turned to face her. "I'm here. Is there a problem?"

"You have a phone call on hold for you."

"I see. Thank You.", Sammy then began to head for the center, leaving Gio and Delia in Pre-Battle.

"Who could be calling him?", Gio wondered.

"Agatha?", Delia joked.

Gio shook his head. "That would be pretty funny." He then took his stance across from Delia. "Alright, well lets start this battle. We don't need Sammy to referee." Gio then ignited a Pokeball. "I'll show mine first. You could use the advantage since you're still . . . well a beginner."

Krabby Appeared. "Kookie, Kookie."

Delia giggled and then hurled her Pokeball into battle. "Well I'll take any advantage I can get!"

Shinx appeared. "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!"

"Alright Krabby, use Bubblebeam!"

"Kookie!", Krabby crawled over towards Shinx before spewing a barrage of bubbles at the foe.

"Shinx, jump up and dodge it!"

Successful dodge! Shinx, now in mind-air, was charging up an electrical attack.

"Nice Shinx, now use Shock Wave!"

"Shinx! Shinx!", The lion cub Pokemon then blasted a heave of electricity in Krabby's direction.

"Krabby, harden now!"

The crustacean then curled into a ball, its claws covering its face as it took a defensive pose.

Taking the opposing-type attack, Krabby weakly stood up.

"Krabby, Vice-Grip!"

The crab dashed forward as it swayed back its pincers. Shinx then found itself flying backwards upon being struck with Krabby's claw punch.

Delia's eyes widened. "That was a quick move!"

Gio smiled confidently. "Practice makes perfect. Krabby, vice-grip again!"

"Quick Shinx, bite it with Thunderfang!"

Successful! The electric cub latched onto Krabby's Pincers with its mouth before discharging a surge of electrical vigor from its teeth.

Krabby shot backwards, and collapsed to the ground. Then, it fainted.

Frustrated, Gio called back Krabby. "Pain is punishment."

"Oh, don't be like that Gio.", Delia sorrowed. "Unless you plan on quiting?"

From the sidelines, Meowth and Faith chanted upon witnessing the epic battle.

"You forgot the real purpose of this battle." Gio shot his Briskoball into battle.

Kangaskhan appeared. "Kanga!"

"Kangaskhan, use-"

But it was useless. Enraged, the Kangaroo beast was already charging at Shinx.

Frightened, Shinx began to whimper before being bashed into the air. Seconds later, the cub landed and fainted.

Shocked, Delia called her Pokemon back. "That was just harsh."

"Well I'll take any advantage I can get.", Gio mimicked evilly. "So whose gonna be next? If I were you I would-"

But he was cut off. Delia was already summoning her next Pokemon.

Oddish appeared."Odi!"

"Kangas!" Kangaskhan was now rampaging again, but in all different directions rather than Odish's.

Delia smirked. "Well this could work to my advantage . . . Oddish, absorb as much sunlight as you can!"

"Kangaskhan you useless oaf, get in there and do what you did before!"

Insulted, the angry beast lunged its tail at Gio, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

Delia looked away. "Ouch . . . Gio, are you okay?"

Gio sat up in a daze. " . . . But I don't wanna fix you're refrigerator, Mr. Lopez . . . "

Kangaskhan was finally focused on Oddish and began to charge once more.

This put Gio back to reality immediately "Thats it! Get 'em!"

"Oddish, Solarbeam Now!"

"Odi!" The chlorophyll Pokemon then unleashed a humongous blast of sunlight energy at Kangaskhan.

Direct hit and Critical hit!

Kangaskhan fell to the ground in agony, and then fainted.

"Yes! We Win!", Delia cheered., "We Win! We Win! We-"

But she was cut off as she noticed Oddish glowing brightly . . . altering its form.

…...

Inside the Pokemon Center, Sammy was on the Phone with his Ex-Fiancé Hayley, whom was now in Pallet Town.

"Tucker and I have been here with you're father the past couple days.", her voice explained. "I just figured, why not use the time to catch up with old friends . . . and you're dad."

"He isn't upset, is he?", Samuel asked concerned.

"No, he's been supportive of our moving here since day one."

Sammy grinned "I'm just so . . . happy you two decided to move back."

Hayley sighed. "Well Sam . . . I've been thinking a lot about what we talked about back in Cerulean."

Sammy hesitated. " . . . And?"

"I'm . . . ready to be a family again!", She exclaimed. "I know this all seems so quick, but its true Sam! I just want to be with you again!"

Sammy felt a rush of joy overflow in his heart. "Hayley . . . this is wonderful."

"It is.", She whispered. "And here comes the next part. Kind of awkward but . . . Samuel Oak, will you marry me?"

Sammy smiled as a tear trailed down his face. "Absolutely."

"Sam, I'm just so happy! We have to start planning the wedding and-"

"I'll head back tonight."

"But Sam, why so soon?"

"I suppose I'm just far too excited to see you both again. It just needs to be as soon as possible."

" . . . hurry back."

"I will, but I'm afraid I need to say my farewells to my friends."

"I'm sure they'll understand."

"I know they will . . . but I still have a whole lot of explaining to do."

Samuel finished his chat with his finance, and then returned the the Center's lobby where Gio, Delia, Meowth, Faith, and a newly presented Gloom appeared.

"Sammy, Oddish evolved!", Delia exclaimed. "Not very cute looking . . . but still evolved!"

"Splendid.", Sammy complimented. "But I need to talk to you guys about something important."

The young professor sat Gio and Delia down at a nearby table, where he began to explain himself.

"Guys . . . I'm getting married."

Gio mouth dropped in disbelief. "Are you joking?"

"To who?", Delia eagerly asked.

"Remember when we were in Cerulean City?", Sammy reminded. "While Gio was ensuing his Gym Battle . . . I was meeting with my ex-finance Hayley."

"Oh yeah, I kind of remember her.", Gio commented. "She used to live in Pallet. Why did she ever leave."

"Thats not what this is about.", Sammy snapped. "The point is . . . we had a long talk and now . . . she and my son tucker have moved back to Pallet Town."

"SON!", The two shrieked

"MEOWTH!", Meowth obliviously added.

"5 Years old." Sammy grinned as he withdrew a picture of his offspring from his lab coat. "I'm about to obtain family once more, and this time for good."

"Sam, Congratulations!", Delia regarded. "You must have a lot of planning to do."

"I do.", Sammy confirmed. "Which is why I'm heading back to Pallet tonight."

Gio's head shot up. "Thats so soon though!"

"I love you both very much.", Sammy confided. "But my family comes first."

Delia stuttered. "I . . understand."

Gio rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't know that."

"Well . . . you soon truly will, Gio.", Sammy said softly. "You'll have a wife and children one day . . . and you'll learn that they come before anything else."

"Yeah . . . I guess.", Gio admitted. "Its just not going to be the same without you, Sammy. We've been through so much . . . and now you're leaving us on such short notice."

"I've taught you all I can, Gio.", Sammy comforted. "Now, you and Delia can handle things on you're own. You don't need me. You have you're Pokemon . . . and each other."

Delia gazed at Gio and blushed. "Just . . . Gio and I?"

Sammy stood up. "I need to purchase a bus ticket to Pallet."

"Meowy?", Meowth moaned sadly.

"No Meowth.", Gio said quietly. "He's leaving."

…...

At sunset, Sammy sat at the bus stop with his friends in lament muteness.

Sammy was the first to break the silence. "Its not as though we wont be seeing each other again."

"We know . . . but its still just strange.", Delia said.

Gio looked at Sammy. "We'll probably be back in Pallet before the Indigo conference begins. And even maybe-"

He was cut. Something in Sammy's new bag was making noise.

"What's in there?", Gio suspiciously questioned.

Sammy opened the bag to reveal a hatching egg.

"Where did you get that?" , Delia asked puzzled.

"Safari Zone." , Sammy conferred. "I saved it from the Gyarados. I took it with me because I assumed two Dratini in the Safari Zone would be far too risky."

A Dratini hatched. "Brii!"

Gio laughed. "So you stole a Dratini egg."

"Saved a Dratini egg.", Sammy corrected. He looked up the road to see his bus arriving. He stood up. "Well, my bus has arrive and right on schedule." He turned to Gio and Delia. After a long pause, he hugged them tightly in his arms. "Goodbye."

Delia began to cry. "We love you Sammy. We'll see you soon."

"Pi! Pichu!", Faith joined in embrace and Meowth then followed.

Sammy smiled. "Goodbye Faith. Goodbye Meowth. Take good care of those 2 troublemakers."

Sammy then turned to face Gio and shared a hug with him. "Remember back to you're early teachings. If you ever need assistance, don't hesitate to give me a call."

Gio laughed. "I'll be alright."

The Bus pulled in beside Sammy. The young professor grabbed his spare bag and called Dratini into a cozy Pokeball. He waved a final goodbye to his friends and then vanished into the vehicle. Seconds later, the bus drove onward and he was gone.

Gio sighed and turned to Delia. "Well . . . its just you and me now."

Delia nodded. "And Faith And Meowth."

Gio looked back at the horizon in sorrow.

Delia noticed and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "We'll see him again soon Gio."

"Well . . . its not just that.", Gio said laughing.

"What then?", Delia anxiously asked.

"He has our tickets to Cinnabar Island."

Delia groaned. "How are we Going to get there now?"

Gio shrugged. "Well you're parents are in the restaurant business . . . maybe they could give us a small loan?"

"My parents will go insane if they find out we're broke."

Gio pounded his fist against his head. "Then what are we gonna do?"

"Have no fear for I am here!", Shot a familiar voice from above.

Gio clutched his fists. "Oh please no . . . "

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .

…...


	35. Chapter 35: Cinnabar Pretensions

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 35: Cinnabar Pretensions

(Sorry thats its been a while. Been brainstorming ideas for a Kingdom Hearts fanfic and I guess I got sidetracked. Hopefully I'll have that up soon to. Anyway, enjoy chapter 35!)

With Samuel gone, both Gio and Delia noticed that everything seemed strange. Though it could have been that they were now hitching a ride to Cinnabar Island upon a Fearow under the ownership of . . . no not Surge . . . but another old acquaintance . . . Lawrence the Ex News reporter whom had been on Gio's nerves for the longest time now.

It began with Sammy's departure and Gio realizing that their friend had accidentally taken their cruise liner tickets along with him. Lawrence appeared at that moment and offered his assistance. Gio was reluctant at first but then the young trainer knew he would do anything to obtain his next Gym Badge. He agreed. Not 5 minutes ago they departed Fuchsia City, but aside from Meowth and Faith's random chanting, the silence was unbearable. Delia had to put an end to it.

"So . . . Lawrence. I remember back at Mt. Moon, you said you didn't have any Pokemon. Where did you get this Fearow?"

The short Italian man sighed. "I was waiting for one of you to ask! Its a great story but a long one to."

"Thats OK!", Gio objected. "We're really not interested in-"

"It was only 2 months ago.", Lawrence began, completely ignoring Gio. "Living on that deserted island became such a droll . . . not to mention I was starving to death. Soon I began to realize that my whole life was wasted on that stupid job of News Reporting. Who wants to do that? I didn't! All my life I wanted to be something greater, but my I couldn't put my finger on it . . . until one day, a Fearow appeared from the horizon and rescued me! And I knew it was a sign . . . a sign that my life belonged to Pokemon!"

"So . . . you're a Pokemon Trainer now?", Gio asked nervously, before drinking from his water container. "Just like that?"

"A flying type trainer.", Lawrence corrected. "And I'm competing in the Pokemon League!"

Gio spat his water forward like a sprinkler. "What!"

"Its true!", Lawrence said enthusiastically. "I've already got 5 badges!"

Delia looked at him confused. "That quickly?"

"Getting around has been pretty easy with Fearow here.", Lawrence explained. "Looks like I may be facing you in the Indigo Conference, a' Gio?"

Gio nodded with a sarcastic smile. "Oh . . . cant wait."

"Listen Gio.", Lawrence began. "I know we've had some quarrels in the past but I just want you to know that . . . I forgive you."

"Meow . . . ", Meowth squealed frightened, at the sight of its master's anger.

Gio's face brightened red and his hands curled into fists.

Delia noticed this and quickly squeezed his hand with her own. "Let it go."

"Anyway, I'm happy to help out.", Lawrence said. "Enjoy the clouds and the sea below while you can. Its going to be a long ride."

…...

Within Torino's secret stronghold, Metsuma Rocket entered his private quarters to find his comscreen blinking. He snapped his fingers and an Image of Commander Crissela appeared on screen. "Boss Metsuma, My forces and I have arrived on Cinnabar Island as instructed."

"Good.", Metsuma mumbled. "Begin the operation immediately. We are not to loose this one, am I understood?"

"As you wish sir.", Crissela saluted. "And it is an honor to finally be given orders from you personally."

"Honor resides within effort.", Metsuma remarked. "But success belongs to darkness." The comscreen began to blink rapidly again. "I have another transmission coming in. Report to me in an hour." Metsuma snapped his fingers again and this screen switched from Crissela to a Torino Corporal, at about only 18 years old surprisingly. Aside from Crissela and formerly Difo, Viper was a hardworking officer for Torino's Military, worthy of speaking with personally. "Ahh, Corporal Viper. I could use some good news."

"Well then this is you're lucky day, sir.", Viper enlightened. "We've located Difo's hideout. We have reason to believe he's being harbored by a group of disloyal scientists. Could he be forming an alliance to rebel?"

"Unlikely.", The Crime Lord balked. "He's plotting something else. The foolish traitor thinks he can overpower us."

"What are you're orders then?"

"Prepare a strike team for interjection of Difo's fortress.", Metsuma instructed. "Then await for my arrival."

"Sir?"

"Yes Corporal. Difo remains a threat to Torino's further plans, and the outcast must be put in his place. As risky as it may be, I would love nothing more then to personally oversee Difo stare into my eyes as he dies."

…...

The next Morning ; Gio, Delia, and Lawrence arrived on Cinnabar Island earlier then expected. A few side stops at the most but on schedule never the less.

The Island was a beautiful resort filled with shops, restaurants, hotels, museums, beaches, and hundreds of excited tourists. Located at the center of the Island was the cinnabar Volcano, standing at an overwhelming size of a thousand deluxes.

"Now this is an island I would have like to be stranded on.", Lawrence joked as he leaped from Fearow onto the sandy beach. "The land, its like heaven in sand form."

"Meowthy!",The feline rejoiced.

"Pichu!", Faith concurred.

"This place is gorgeous!", Delia cheered. "Sorry Gio but I don't think I'll be cooking tonight!"

"I heard there's been many Moltres sightings in the area.", Lawrence confirmed. "Imagine owning one of those little numbers?"

"Well thanks for the ride Lawrence.", Gio acknowledged. "But I know you probably got a lot more places to go so . . . "

"Sorry little man but I cant leave without my Gym Badge.", Lawrence said handing Gio a Wat of cash and winking. "But I get it . . . its just you 2 now with no more professor dragging you down . . . on a romantic island resort . . . so if you want some time alone don't hesitate to-"

"Lawrence!", Gio scolded. "Just go get you're Gym Badge . . . I mean you do want it, don't you?"

The chubby cameraman perked his head up. "You're right! I'm off!" And with that, he dashed from the beach and into town.

Delia giggled. "That was unusual yet sweet of you to let him have his Gym Battle first."

"It can wait till tomorrow.", Gio said shyly. "Besides . . . I kind of need to talk to you about something."

Delia grinned. "Oh?"

"Yeah but . . . why don't we explore the island a bit first? We'll make a day out of it . . . Just you and me."

"Oh, OK.", Delia agreed as she handed Faith over to Gio. "I'll check us into a hotel, and you bring the Pokemon to a nice Daycare center for the day. I'll meet you by the shopping center."

"Alright, I'll be back."

They parted ways until they met back up at around noon. The young youths spent the whole day together. Exploring the shopping centers and buying sarcastic souvenirs for each other to keep. After 2 long hours of snorkeling in the waters, they then ate at the most expansive restaurant on the island before having to dine and dash thanks to Gio's shortage of money. Towards the end of the day, the two walked along the island boardwalk telling jokes and stories before the sun's peak completely faded into the night.

The teens descended from the boardwalk onto the empty beach.

"I wish everyday could be this great.", Delia commented. "You're the first person I've met who actually understands me and has fun with me."

"Thats only because we're similar in so many ways.", Gio replied happily. "If I hadn't met you, I probably would have ended up in a bad crowd, ya know'?"

"Well you have to give Sam some credit for that.", She remarked.

"Yeah but what I mean to say is . . like . .", Gio stuttered.

"Spit it out!", Delia laughed. "Anyway Gio, what I was going to say before tripped on you're words was-"

"You're the only one I really like being with.", They both said concurrently.

They halted and starred at each other for a long moment. Gio moved forward to kiss, but Delia turned her head. "Gio . . . please."

"Why?", He complained loudly. "Its obvious we cant hold this out for any longer!"

"Gio, please stop shouting!"

" . . . I'm sorry."

Delia sighed. "You say that a lot."

Gio slumped to the sand sorrowfully. "I just . . . Delia . . . I don't feel loved."

She starred at him bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"You're meant for me, Delia", He whispered. "If I cant be with you, then I'm left alone in this world . . . with no one at my side."

She smiled and shook her head. "Your Pokemon."

He shrugged. "I guess."

"Sam.", She continued.

"Alright I-"

"Agatha, The professor, Lawrence, Flint, Lola."

He nodded and stood up. "Your right . . . and I just didn't realize it."

Delia placed her hand upon his shoulder. "You have a lot of people caring for you and depending on you."

" . . . Except you."

"Especially me!", She shot back in correction. "But the relationship you're looking for is the one I just cant give you right now, Gio. There's too much at stake."

"But when?", He asked anxiously.

She leaned forward and hugged him tightly before whispering into his ear. "You'll know when."

…...

At the hotel, Gio and Delia prepared to retire into their rooms directly across from each other.

After a long silence, Delia finally spoke. "Be sure to get a good rest tonight. You have a big Gym Battle Tomorrow."

"Yeah." Gio said silently. "Well . . . good night."

"Goodnight."

They quickly entered their rooms and closed the doors behind them.

…...

Hours later ; Gio laid awake in his bed that night, ashamed and humiliated. "_Everything is so awkward now. Why did I have to open my big stupid mouth?"_

"_It matters not."_, his mother's voice taunted in his head. _"You don't really think she could love you do you? Who could love such a brat like you?"_

"_Shut up!",_ Gio shouted in his head.

"_Don't be threatened by you're mother."_, Sammy's voice intervened. "_She cant control you. She's put you down for far too long. Delia does love you . . . she just isn't ready to truly confess it yet."_

A new familiar voice then entered his mind, his old friend Archer. "_Forget Delia, Giovanni. Cant you see she's holding you back? How will you ever win the Indigo Conference with her hanging off you're shoulders? You've been my inspiration for years now . . . don't shun that away."_

"_Archer, its not that simple.", _Gio calmly objected.

"_Of course it is!"_, Surge's voice joined in. _"If you want to battle me in the conference then you should stop moping around like a baby and get over her!"_

"_Well I have reason to prove otherwise." ,_ came Spencer Hale's voice. _"She was only __pretending to like me for a reason, Gio. To make you jealous! What does that tell you? She wants to be with you!"_

"_And its not like you have a chance with me anymore.", _Lola's voice asserted. _"Be a man and take chance!"_

Finally Lawrence's imaginary voice took the spotlight. _"I gave you both the whole day to be alone and now you want to call everything off just because she's not ready for a relationship? Well guess what, you sir are a- . . . wait hold on, someones at the door . . . Who is it? Oh so you're the laundry guy are you? No Laundry attendant goes by the name Norman! I don't care what kind of Pokemon you're threatening me with! Do you even know who I am? OK and how did you know that? Don t call me a moron, I wear this name tag as friendly gesture. Do you realize how much simpler this world would be if everyone was to wear name tags!"_

"OK, I've heard enough!", Gio said aloud resenting the internal war within his mind. He sat up and buried his sweating face into his palms. "When Delia? When?"

He was abruptly interrupted when he heard quiet knocking on his door. He sighed and quickly threw on a shirt before leaping out of bed. He answered the door to find Delia standing quietly.

"Hey.", He greeted innocently.

"I . . . had a nightmare.", She whispered. "and I didn't want to be alone. I was kinda . . . scared."

What was now happening was beyond Gio. But he couldn't risk making another stupid move. Without a word he allowed her entrance and closed the door behind her. He returned to bed, allowing Delia to snuggled into his arms under the blankets.

She felt safe, and comfortable but couldn't admit so . . . whether or not Gio had really fell for her nightmare story.

"I'm sorry again.", he whispered into her ear. "And I wouldn't be offended if you're starting to think twice about our friendship."

She smiled. "Yeah . . . but ironically I'm not."

A after a few minutes' pass, the two fell asleep in each others embrace.

…...

The next day, Lawrence was pacing around the Cinnabar Gym anxiously until he notices Gio, Delia, Meowth, and Faith approaching.

"Sorry we're late.", Delia apologized. "We had to pick up our Pokemon at the day care center."

"I'm afraid it doesn't matter.", Lawrence bellowed.

"Why?", Gio questioned.

"Because the Gym Leader still hasn't returned yet!", Lawrence yelled panicked.

"Didn't you battle him yesterday?", Delia asked.

"One of the Gym's handlers said he was exploring the recent volcano activity to see if it was related to the Moltres sightings . . . but he still hasn't returned!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "And you've just been standing here waiting since then?"

"Heck no! What do I look like an idiot?", The Camera man asserted. "I went to one of those spa areas, but ended up spending the rest of the night in jail. Apparently the subs at the snack bar are not free samples . . . so . . . just a little heads up."

"That is kind of strange.", Delia noted.

"Tell me about it!", Lawrence exclaimed. "The Sub sandwich, the only thing not tagged!"

"No I mean the Gym Leader missing.", Delia amended. "Maybe we should inform the authorities."

"Or we could figure this one out ourselves!", Gio said confidently. "I might even get a chance to catch that Moltres! How about Meowth?"

"Mreowy!"

Delia was still concerned. "I don't think blindly traveling through a volcano is good parenting."

"Just keep Faith safe in the bag.", Gio suggested. "She loves it in there!"

Delia shrugged. "Oh alright."

"Count me out!", Lawrence bellowed as he began marching away. "If you need me, I'll be at the Fossil Museum. Who knows, I may not even get arrested this time."

Delia placed Faith in her bag and began to follow Gio towards the volcano. "Please don't be reckless Gio."

He laughed. "Have you ever known me not to be?"

…...

Dr. Fuji dashed into his secret laboratory in panic. He gazed around until he sighted Difo, pressed up against Zapdostwo's glass encasement. "Sir, we've been discovered!" the room went silent. Fuji's team turned from their assignments in alert.

Difo slowly turned around. "Who has discovered us?"

"I saw them. Our security Camera's saw them! Torino spies are lurking in the area! We must relocate the project immediately!"

"Damn!", Difo grumbled. "If we do relocate, will it interfere with the final progression of Zapdostwo?"

"Not if we hurry!", Fuji assured.

"Very well then.", Difo agreed. "We must make haste!"

"Team! Pack you're things. We're relocating!", Fuji commanded.

"Yes Dr.!", they abided swiftly.

Difo turned his attention back to Zapdostwo. "I can already taste revenge. My misery . . . is about to end."

**POKEMON REPLICATION SEQUENCE: 91% COMPLETE**

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .


	36. Chapter 36: Through the Fire and Flames

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 36: Through the Fire and the Flames

(I don't really consider the Babydiamondshipping to be the last chapter's filler but rather necessary for the sake of future chapters. This chapter however was originally supposed to add on to that but I needed a bit more of internal struggle between Giovanni and dealing with his enemies. You'll see what I'm talking about)

Inside the Cinnabar Volcano, Gio, Delia, and Meowth were gradually traveling through the scorching heat and molting ash flinging from one lava pond to another. Delia shrieked and rushed towards Gio as a chunk of volcanic rock exploded from the ceiling above.

"Will ya stop tugging on me?", Gio complained. "Its a volcano. What were you expecting?"

"Maybe you aren't aware genius but volcanoes are considered dangerous!", she scolded angrily. "Besides, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Gio looked down to see Meowth, cowardly clutching onto his leg. "Meow . . . "

Gio sighed. "Well it'll all be worth it when I capture that Moltres!"

"You say that now!", Delia exclaimed. "But don't be complaining when we're deeper inside."

Gio laughed. "Don't you trust me?"

Delia grinned. "Unfortunately, I do."

…...

Deeper within the Volcano's structure, Torino Commander Crissela and her 12 agents secured another stone bridge to cross. With them was a prisoner; a man with frizzy brown hair and dark sunglasses in a tropical button teeshirt. He was about in his early 30's.

"I demand that you release me!", the prisoner yelled. "You have no just reason to hold me captive."

"We have no just reason for releasing you either.", Crissela's German voice mocked. "Aside from the fact that you'll report to the police and inform them of our presence."

"What is it you thugs are here for anyway?", The prisoner questioned.

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you. We're here to collect a valuable prize.", Crissela confirmed. "The Legendary Bird of Fire!"

"Moltres?"

Crissela roller her eyes. "Yes, so pipe down before we make you a permanent resident of this dreadful place."

The group of criminals halted at an enormous pit that was centered in the middle of the volcano. It extended numerous miles upwards but below was where the target had truly resided, far deep within the molten lava, splashing and erupting sporadically at every other minute.

The heat was becoming unbearable. Not to mention the area was very impending. Crissela just wanted to complete her mission as quickly as possible. "Any deeper and we'll be fried into shreds. This spot will have to do."

Her troops understood the gesture, and immediately began to surround the large pit before placing strange-looking devices on the ground before them.

"Wha . . . what are those?", The prisoner asked cautiously.

"Time bombs.", Crissela answered. "If Moltres will not submit to us willingly then we'll just have to give it a little 'Motivation'."

"You people are insane.", The prisoner insulted. "The day you're criminal organization is defeated is the day I die of laughter."

"Oh how cute.", The pigtailed commander mocked. "Looks like someone needs a time out." She turned to her guard. "Tie him to the wall. When the Volcano explodes, his insults will cease."

"Yes Mame!", The guard saluted as he began to straddle the prisoner to a jagged pointed boulder.

Crissela returned her focus back to her troops surrounding the molten pit. "Is everything placed and ready?"

"Mame, Yes Mame!"

She grinned deviously. "Then set the timers boys and lets ditch drethole so we can get some front row seats for this show!"

"Mame, Yes Mame!" The troops set the timer bombs for 1 hour and rushed to follow Crissela out of the structure area, leaving the male prisoner bounded to a jagged boulder.

…...

About a half hour later, Delia was now attaching herself to Gio, refusing to let go as the steamy heat shrouded everywhere.

"Gio, why don't we just leave?", Delia suggested. "I cant take the heat anymore!"

Gio felt bad and was about to give in. "Yeah . . . alright let me just-" But his gaze was suddenly focused at the sight of strange silhouettes, looming from the steam. "Oh no."

Crissela appeared into view. She stopped at the sight of her former nemesis from the Fuchsia Safari Zone. "Well look what we have here boys! A Pokebrat, a shebrat, and their little kittykat!"

"What is with you Torino idiots showing up at every corner?", Gio taunted, still resenting the fact that he somehow recognized this woman from elsewhere.

She chuckled. "I could ask you the same thing, little boy."

"What are you doing here?", Delia asked. "Something disastrous I'm sure."

Crissela sighed. "Make you're assumptions but I'm afraid we're on a tight schedule so if you'd kindly step aside then-"

"No way!", Gio ignited a Pokeball completely ignoring Meowth, whom remained cowering behind his leg. "If you wanna get past, then you gotta get through me!"

Crissela shrugged. "Adorable but I accept none the less." She tilted her head. "Go on without me boys. I have a new job to finish."

Delia looked at her suspiciously. "New job?"

The troops quickly dispersed at their commander's orders, leaving Gio, Delia, and Crissela at the brig of a battle.

"So you were here for a reason.", Delia realized, still catching on. "Where's the Gym Leader?"

"He's . . . . no longer MY problem.", Crissela joked. "A victim at his own fault."

"Enough!", Gio shouted. "Delia, I know the heat bad but I need you to go up ahead and rescue the Gym Leader."

Delia nodded. "You're . . . . you're right, I can handle it." She began to sprint forward. "Please . . . be safe."

"You to." After Delia vanished from vision, Gio returned to Crissela. "Where were we?"

"You're girlfriend's got spunk, little boy.", Crissela feigned as she ignited a Pokeball. "But the fun stuff happens here! Go, Jynx!"

Jynx appeared. "Jynx, Jynx!"

"Poor choice of Pokemon. We're in a Volcano!" Gio decided against his Pokeball and instead he began nudge Meowth forward. "Go Meowth!"

Hesitantly, Meowth entered the battle. "Mreow!"

"Jynx, Ice Punch!"

Jynx launched forward, smashing an icy fist into Meowth's furry face.

The scratch cat flung backward in agony, slamming into the stone wall. "Mrow!"

"No! Meowth!"

"Now Jynx, Body Slam!"

The Humanoid ice dance lunged forward again, ready to take out Meowth in an instant. "Jynxy, Jynx!"

"Meowth! Get up now!"

For its master, Meowth quickly recovered and leaped out of the way with a simple dodge. "Meowthy!"

"Now Meowth, use-"

"Jynx, Psychic!"

Jynx swerved around and speedily seized control of Meowth's body and will with a simple telekinetic gesture.

Meowth was floating in midair, beyond its own control.

Crissela smirked malevolently. "Finish it!"

By the mind, Jynx tossed Meowth into a molten rocky patch aside from them.

Gio panicked, sweating and aching. "Meowth, No!"

"Can you feel the defeat, little boy?" Crissela folded her arms. "Can you feel the adrenaline rush, eating away at you're soul?"

…...

Delia arrive on the scene just in time. She was appalled at the sight of several bombs surrounding a colossal molten pit. Her eyes then turned to a squirming, helpless man chained to a boulder. She quickly rushed over and freed him.

"Why thank you young lady.", he said kindly.

"Would you happen to be the Cinnabar Gym Leader?"

"Yes.", he answered. "The names Blaine."

"Blaine." She took a final look around the humongous structure's area. "What's going on? What are those devices?"

"Bombs.", Blaine confirmed. "Set by Torino. And by the looks of it, they only have 25 minutes left until detonation."

"We need to get back to the entrance and meet up with my friend so we can get out of here!"

"I cant.", he refused. "Their using the bombs to lure Moltres out of the Volcano. I cant let Moltres risk suffering at the hands of our unwillingness to help!"

"I suppose.", Delia stuttered. "But setting off those bombs wont be easy. I'm oblivious when it comes to stuff like that."

Blaine dashed over to the first bomb. "hmm . . . I'll see what I can do."

…...

Gio's battled continued to ensue, but the fight was now favoring Crissela and her cunning Jynx. Meowth was being tossed around repeatedly by Jynx's Psychic attack, disallowing any comeback.

"Jynx, Psybeam attack!"

Jynx spawled a beam of Psywaves at Meowth.

"Meowth, deflect with thunderbolt!"

Weakly, Meowth attempted to revolt but was immediately knocked backwards by the telekinetic attack.

"Its useless.", Crissela calmly taunted. "You're weak . . . and you just wont accept it as a fact."

Gio kneeled beside his wounded pet. "Meowth . . . please get up."

Meowth was trembling with pain. "Mer . . . ow."

"I don't know how Difo could have possibly failed to eliminate you.", Crissela continued. "What does Torino see in you . . . delusions of success from a failure?"

Gio felt like falling apart right then and there. " . . . No."

Crissela chuckled. "You are truly pathetic."

Gio shot up. "No!"

Feeling Gio's sorrow, Meowth sprang into action and without commands, darted forward into Jynx with a powerful, critical slash attack.

Jynx fell backwards, bewildered and completely taken by surprise. "Jynx, Jynxy, Jynx!"

Crissela grinned again. "Jynx, Ice beam!"

"Jynx!" The Ice Pokemon stood up and unleashed a blow of Icy Virtue in Meowth's direction.

"Meowth, Dodge it with dig!"

"Mrow!" The scratch cat rapidly burrowed beneath the ground seconds before the Ice beam's impact.

"Stand you're ground Jynx!"

But before Jynx could even react, Meowth was already back into play, surging from beneath the ground and into the air, ready to perform a final blow.

"Shadow Ball, now!"

The Feline twisted around and hurled its dark orb of spite directly at Jynx.

Successful hit! Jynx collapsed to the ground and instantly fainted.

Gio jumped for joy. "Yeah, now thats how its done."

Crissela called back Jynx as she applauded Gio. "Well done, little boy. If only you're girlfriend were here to appreciate you're victory, oh but wait! You sent her deep into the Volcano, where about a dozen time bombs reside."

Gio was silent with fright. ". . . What . . . no!"

"Nice going." Crissela rushed past Gio as she headed for the Volcano's exit, sparring only a few words. "If you choose life then act quickly but if you choose to die alongside you're lover then that would greatly be of assistance to Torino. Nice doing business with you!"

She then vanished into the steam. Gio felt faint. He scooped his exhausted Meowth into his arms and began to run deeper into the Volcano. "I'm sorry Meowth but theres no way I'm leaving Delia!"

…...

"These bombs need a deactivation code, Voice activated", Blaine confirmed. "But what could it be?"

Delia nervously shrugged. "This is bad. Oh, I hope Gio is OK."

Blaine bowed his head shamefully. "5 minutes left."

Delia felt like crying. Another threat to her life that seemed beyond even real.

"Miss me?", came a voice from behind.

Delia leaped for joy and rushed to hug Gio. "Thanks for coming."

Gio embraced her back. "I heard about the bombs . . . I couldn't leave without you."

"I don't think leaving with me is an option anymore." She pointed to Blaine. "Thats Blaine, the Gym Leader."

Gio stepped forward. "I'm Giovanni Ketchum."

The Bombs began to blink rapidly. A small voice echoed from the devices. **DEATIVATION CODE HAS BEEN CONFIRMED. **The timers on the bomb then shut off.

Gio was speechless. " . . . ok?"

"Gio!", Delia said. "You're name was the Deactivation code."

"But . . .why?", Gio wondered.

"Don't question it! We're safe is all that counts!", Blaine rejoiced.

"Meowthy!", Meowth chanted with delight.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake violently.

Delia held onto Gio tightly. "Oh gosh! What happening now?"

"The Volcano!", Blaine alerted, trying to catch his balance. "Its erupting!"

"Great timing!", Gio shouted sarcastically.

The Molten pit was now brightening as lava began to plume out from it.

The group quickly paced backwards. "Watch out!"

The walls were rumbling so much that half of the structure was now collapsing.

"We're not gonna make it out of this!", Delia screamed.

Blaine gazed up to find something converging from the lava. "Oh yes we are!"

Moltres ascended into clear view, eyes alert. "Graaaashrour!"

Without hesitating, Blaine leaped upon Moltres, managing to avoid it fiery wings. "Hop on you two!"

Gio protectively grabbed Delia and guided her toward Moltres while Meowth rested upon his shoulders. "Stay with me guys!"

…...

From the Cinnabar shore, Lawrence joined a mob of trainers as they watched the massive volcano erupt savagely.

The Camera Man was astonished. "Holy Miltank!"

The crowd was now going crazy over a new sight. From the volcano appeared a Moltres with three passengers.

"Look at that!", a trainer shouted.

"Its a Moltres!"

"Where's my camera!"

To everyone's shock, the Bird of Fire was drawing near the beach itself. Everyone backed away minutes later to make way for the legendary bird, with their eyes widened and mouths dropped.

The second Moltres touched the ground; Blaine, Gio, Delia, and Meowth hopped off proudly, allowing Moltres to arise into the air once more and take flight.

Everyone held their breath at the sight of the blazing titan, towering into the clouds.

Gio swerved around to glimpse the volcano. The eruption had stopped. "That was quick and convenient."

"I realize now, that was no eruption.", Blaine said. "It was Moltres, simply leaving its home. I can see why. It sensed the threats around; Torino, the annoying tourists, and everything else that disturbs such a beautiful creatures habitat. As an endangered species, Moltres deserves to live in peace. That peace cannot be found here, so it will travel elsewhere to spend its life happy."

Delia nodded. "Well good for Moltres then."

The crowd was now in panic again. "Look up there!", shouted someone.

Gio lifted his head to see dozens of Torino Helicopters, surrounding Moltres.

"Those cheaters!", Gio bellowed.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the petrified Moltres, being spawned into a Masterball.

"Why do they make those wretched things!", Blaine questioned out of fury.

Holding the Masterball was Crissela. In her other hand was a Speakerphone. "Thank you all for the cooperation! Our mission is complete so we'll be on our way!"

"You're horrid people!", Blaine shouted.

"You silly fools get to keep you're precious Volcano.", Crissela continued through the Speakerphone. "But Moltres is now property of Torino so goodbye to you all!"

The helicopters then disappeared behind the clouds, leaving the crowd below in sorrow.

"The next time I see those jerks . . . they're dead!", Gio mumbled in a serious tone.

…...

That night, Metsuma Rocket sat pondering in his dark private quarters located within Torino's undisclosed base of operations. Things seemed to be unfolding on schedule. Thanks to his retiring as Briskomy's head, he had more time to focus on Torino's affairs and it seemed to be paying off. Regaining control of Briskomy would hopefully be done with ease as well. Time was truly of the essence. His new Criminal Organization . . . no, his new society would surely be born from the remains of-

He was distracted in mid thought. From behind appeared commander Crissela. "Commander, have you brought me what I wanted?"

Crissela silently nodded and handed Metsuma Moltre's Masterball. "It was a piece of cake though I could have done without the troublesome civilians."

Metsuma examined it closely. "I'm glad to here it. I may be considering you for far more worthy missions. You have done well Commander. I suppose Rita just couldn't recognize you're potential."

"Undercover spying was just no longer my calling.", she said seductively. "Serving under you is far more thrilling."

Metsuma chuckled. "If thrilling is what you like then perhaps you'd like to join me in witnessing the destruction of Marcus Difo and his hideaway."

"Intriguing, so consider me there." She then eyed the concealed Masterball once more. "So do you plan on keeping it, selling it, or perhaps-"

"Don't you worry.", Metsuma assured. "I have plans for it . . . big plans."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .


	37. Chapter 37: Blaze of Glory

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 37: Blaze of Glory

Blaine stood patiently on his Gym Arena floor, waiting for the arrival of Giovanni; one of his challengers of the day. He was exhausted from events that had proceeded the day before. Luckily the Volcano had not truly erupted. Unfortunately Torino managed to get their scheming hands on the innocent legendary Moltres. What would become of the mythical bird, who could know for sure?

But nothing could be done at the time. Today's focus was on the Gym Battle that Giovanni desperately urged for.

"There you are!", Exclaimed Gio's voice from behind. "It took us forever to find this Gym."

Blaine turned and laughed. "Thats a shame. Finding it will be far trickier in the future."

Delia then appeared behind Gio, holding Faith. "How do you figure?"

"I've decided to move the Gym.", Blaine sighed. "These constant tourists have been so bothersome. I prefer to reside somewhere far more peaceful."

"Where?", Gio asked.

Blaine grinned. "My lips are sealed."

"Oh c'mon, just tell us!", Gio moaned. "I wont tell anyone!"

"I'll give you a hint.", Blaine whispered. "The eruptive reward of the seventh obstacle."

Gio looked at him bewildered. "What is this? Some kind of riddle?"

"Possibly.", Blaine teased. "Or perhaps its the most obvious of answers."

"Mreow?", Meowth questioned with curiosity.

"Tell me about it." Gio rolled his eyes. "Forget it. Lets just battle."

…...

On the battlefield, Gio and Blaine took their stances across from each other.

Delia cautiously approached Gio. "Do you know what Pokemon you're going to use?"

"Well Nodorina isn't an option anymore.", Gio explained. "I transferred her back to Oak's lab earlier this morning. I couldn't carry more then six Pokemon."

"Thats right.", Delia remembered. "You should have transferred Kangaskhan instead."

Gio shook his head. "Kangaskhan is close to a breakthrough. Remember that move I taught it this morning? This battle is just what we need."

"Well in that case, surprise me." Delia and Faith then rushed to the sidelines as the Gym Referee appeared.

The referee waved his arms. "This is an official Gym Battle between the Leader Blaine and the challenger, Giovanni. You will each use three Pokemon. Only the challenger may make substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

Blaine hurled his Pokeball into battle. "Fine then riddle me this!"

Rhyhorn appeared. "Grhyyy!"

"So much for a fire-type specialist.", Gio mumbled.

But Blaine had heard. "I don't see much difference. Both Rock and Fire Type Pokemon are weak against water. I assume you're original plan was to summon a water type so no issue to be involved here."

"True.", Gio grumbled. He then called upon his own Pokeball. "Cloyster, I choose you!"

Cloyster appeared. "Cloooooyster!"

Blaine examined Gio's choice. "A wise choice of Pokemon, but at the same time very risky."

Gio became annoyed. "We'll just see about that! Cloyster, Water Pulse now!"

The shellfish Pokemon glided towards the still Rock horn beast, readying to shoot a blast of water from its mouth. Seconds later, the blast came a full speed.

"Rhyhorn, Protect!"

The hydro pulse attempt was useless, simply splashing upon the defensive Rhyhorn with no affect.

"Now Rhyhorn, use thunderbolt!"

Gio eyes widened. "What?"

"Grhyyy!", The beast unleashed a powerful blow of electricity from its horn, directed at Cloyster.

"Uhhh! . . . Cloyster, quick! Barrier!"

A psychic sphere like shield suddenly surrounded Cloyster in a bubble of defense. The electric attack became completely absorbed.

Gio chuckled. "How do ya like that?"

"Cunning.", Blaine remarked. "But how much can the barrier really withstand?"

"Do you're worst!", Gio antagonized.

Delia grew concerned. "Umm, Gio I don't thinks its smart to risk Cloy-"

It was too late. Blaine was already back in the game. "Rhyhorn, thunderbolt again!"

Several more times, the thunderbolt struck. Though Delia couldn't help but notice Cloyster weakening as its barrier began to shrink and shatter. "Umm Gio I think-"

"That should be just enough.", Blaine interrupted. "Rhyhorn use thunder attack!"

Unlike thunderbolt, thunder was far more devastating. A blast of voltifying energy filled the battlefield resulting in a massive explosion.

Gio opened his eyes once the smoke subsided to find Cloyster laying fainted upon the Gym floor. Rhyhorn, however, was still in its prime thanks to its immunity to electrical attacks. Gio angrily stood up, and called back Cloyster.

From the sidelines, Delia stood with her mouth dropped in disbelief. "That was . . . so quick."

"Pi . . .", Faith whimpered nervously.

Gio closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his frustration.

"Any more ideas up you're sleeve?", Blaine taunted. "I'm afraid I haven't got all day to wait around for you."

Gio reopened his eyes and pointed his finger forward. "Meowth, go!"

Meowth leaped from behind Gio and into battle. "Meeeowth!"

"_Why Isn't he using Krabby?", _Delia pondered.

But it was too late to advise him. Blaine was already engaging Gio.

"Rhyhorn, tackle it!"

Rhyhorn began to stampede towards Meowth like a blood hungry maniac.

Gio was overwhelmed at how fast Rhyhorn was moving, having being both a ground and rock type. But he wasn't about to switch Meowth out that easy. "Meowth, jump and dodge it."

"Meeeowthy!" Meowth bounced into the air seconds before Rhyhorn could ram it.

Incredibly, Rhyhorn speedily halted its pace the second its target evaded its course.

Gio, having hoped that the stone beast would have collided with the wall, had to think of a new strategy. _"I'll just have to tire it out for a while.", _Gio thought.

"Rhyhorn's speed is quite remarkable, wouldn't you agree?", Blaine questioned mockingly. "I don't know what you have planned but don't expect it to end in success." Blaine then began again. "Rhyhorn, fury attack!"

Rhyhorn thrusted its horn in the direction of Meowth as it began to charge once again.

"Meowth, dodge it!"

Meowth leaped in the air again, evading Rhyhorn completely.

"Keep up the pursuit!", Blaine commanded. "We wont loose to a fuzz ball!"

"Meowth, dodge again!"

For the next 5 minutes, Meowth repeatedly shot upwards every time Rhyhorn came nearer.

Luckily for Gio, Meowth had great stamina. Unfortunately for Blaine, Rhyhorn was growing exhausted until a point where the beast fell to the floor.

"This is no time for a rest Rhyhorn!", Blaine scolded. "You must fulfill your duty to me!"

But Rhyhorn was motionless.

Gio smiled. "Perfect, Dig now Meowth and strike as soon as you can!"

The feline fighter burrowed beneath the ground at full speed.

Blaine began to panic. "A Meowth can learn dig? How could I have not known such a-"

He was cut off in mid sentence at the sight of Meowth, surging from beneath the ground, directly into Rhyhorn.

"Grhyy!", The rock beast bellowed as it flew forward into the wall.

Unharmed, Meowth stood up. "Mreowy!"

Delia smiled. "That worked out rather nicely."

"Pi! Pichu!"

Blaine reclaimed his fainted Pokemon. "Very impressive. But that was just a warm up."

"Give us all you got!", Gio taunted.

"Oh I plan to.", Blaine assured as he hurled another Pokemon into battle. "Go, Vulpix!"

Vulpix appeared. "Vul!"

Gio withdrew his Pokedex.

**VULPIX, THE SMALL FOX POKEMON. THIS SPECIES OF POKEMON ARE USUALLY SHY YET FRIENDLY. BUT WHEN ATTACKED BY A STRONGER ENEMY, IT COMBATS WITH DEVASTATING FURY BEFORE RETREATING. IT MAY ALSO FEIGN INJURY TO AVOID BATTLING. **

"I'll finish this before it begins!", Gio claimed confidently. "Meowth, weaken Vulpix with fury swipes then finish with water pulse!"

Meowth dashed forward, its claws fully extracted.

Calmly, Blaine finally gave orders. "Confuse Ray."

Vulpix's body suddenly became surrounded in a purple aura as its eyes began to emit a ray of bright energy.

It was too late to resist. Meowth stopped in its tracks, hypnotized with allusions running through its mind. The cat Pokemon began to stumble around in a daze, striking itself with its claws every time it tried to resist its false senses.

"Meowth, snap out of it!"

It was useless. Meowth was now beyond Gio's control, brutally injuring itself without even knowing it.

Blaine smirked pleased. "Vulpix, put it out of its misery. Fire Blast attack now!"

"Vullll!", The blazing fox immediately unleashed a fiery bomb spiraling at Meowth.

Direct hit! Meowth crumbled to the ground in agony, its crisped body immobilized. Finally, the feline struck the ground.

Gio sorrowfully scooped Meowth into his arms. "I'm sorry Meowth. You gave it you're all. Take a good rest."

"Poor Baby!" Delia rushed over to claim Meowth. "I'll keep him safe with me."

Gio nodded. "Thanks."

She returned to the sidelines, and Gio returned to his battle. What Pokemon would he choose next?

"The battle is nearing its end.", Blaine explained. "Take you're pick, but by all means choose wisely."

Gio clutched tightly onto his Briskoball; Kangaskhan. "We've been training all morning.", He whispered. "Please don't fail me." He then tossed it into battle.

Kangaskhan appeared. "Kangaaa!"

Blaine shook his head with discontent. "If you truly think brute strength will overcome this battle, then you're out of luck . . . Vulpix, Flamethrower!"

"Kangaskhan, you use flamethrower to!"

"Kanga!"

"Vulll!"

The 2 beams of blaze clashed at contact. The room filled with smoke yet again after another supreme explosion.

Kangaskhan emerged safely from the smog.

Vulpix, however, was trembling.

"Vulpix, give if the Meowth treatment!"

Vulpix readied to perform another confuse ray.

Gio immediately took action. "Kangaskhan, look away!"

The titan swerved around to avoid eye contact with Vulpix.

Blaine laughed. "So, you wont see it coming from afar. But will you see it coming by surprise?"

Gio tilted his head suspiciously. "Trying to confuse me again?"

But Blaine simply ignored the question. "Vulpix, dig!"

As Meowth had done early, Vulpix instantly concealed itself beneath the ground.

"Good.", Blaine continued. "At my command, you will pop out in front of it and engage another confuse ray."

This was bad. Kangaskhan couldn't detect Vulpix's movements from below. "Kanga?"

But Gio was conjuring a plot of his own. "Don't close you're eyes Kangaskhan! They know that could work as a disadvantage to you!"

Kangaskhan, having a strong resentfulness towards Gio in the past, was now ironically listening to its master with open ears.

"Kangaskhan.", Gio stuttered. " . . . Use Earthquake now!"

"Skhann!", The beastly titan slammed its body into the ground. A giant quake shook the Gym, practically knocking both Gio and Blaine off balance. It soon became insanely intense, in which Vulpix cannoned from beneath the ground and into the ceiling. The quake finally ceased and the unconscious Vulpix struck the Gym Floor.

Gio jumped for joy. "Yes!"

Blaine hastily returned Vulpix to its Pokeball. "How disappointing.", He grumbled.

"Don't feel bad.", Gio encouraged. "Its not over yet!"

"One of us is on the brink of failure.", Blaine charaded while he ignited his final Pokeball. "But luckily in my favor, failure is my mortal enemy!"

Magby appeared. "Maggbyy!"

Gio shrugged. "So . . . thats you're secret weapon? Are you serious?"

"Never judge a book by its cover.", Blaine warned. "Magby, Dynamic Punch!"

"Mag!", The mini-molten Pokemon lunged forward at Kangaskhan and unveiled a deadly blow from its fist directly at the titan's skull.

Kangaskhan was launched backwards into the wall. "Kaaang!", It cried in pain.

"Oh no!", Delia worried. "Thats practically undodgable."

"Kangaskhan, we cant loose!", Gio whined. "Get up!"

Kangaskhan weakly stood up before slowly stumbling towards Magby.

"This just keeps getting better and better.", Blaine commented. "Magby, use Dynami-" He was abruptly interrupted when Magby began to glow brightly. "I . . . I cant believe it!"

Magby was exceedingly growing in size as it changed its form . . . and then the transformation quickly ended seconds later.

Magby had evolved into Magmar. "Magggmar!"

Gio was left dumbfounded. "Thats unfair!"

"More like lucky.", Blaine corrected.

"I'm afraid evolution has no affect on the battle.", The referee enlightened. "By rules of course, the battle must continue!"

"Kangaskhan, keep away from Magmar!"

Blaine chuckled. "No running this time. Magmar, surround you and Kangaskhan with a fire spin!"

Magmar began to engulf an array of flames around Kangaskhan and itself. The field had suddenly shrank by these events, leaving only a small amount of space between the combatants. Kangaskhan had no where to run, and Magmar was closing in.

"Magmar, Dynamic punch!"

"Kangaskhan, resist with Dizzy Punch!"

The two swayed their fists before clashing. The impacts sent them both stumbling backwards and into the flames. Kangaskhan quickly returned within the blazing circle to recover while Magmar emerged unaffected.

…...

Gio could no longer see the battle withing the circle, for the flames had greatly advanced in height.

"I cant see!", Gio complained.

"Its the Pokemon's battle now.", Blaine explained. "We can no longer intervene with these simple exchange of commands."

Gio gritted his teeth. He knew Kangaskhan wasn't strong enough to use another earthquake, but even by that fact, it seemed impossible to think up a new strategy. "Kangaskhan . . . please hang in there."

"Gio!", Delia called from aside. "There is one attack that can help! Remember?"

…...

The fist fight continued within the coil of flare. Magmar was slightly weakening, but Kangaskhan could barely hold on any longer. Kangaskhan fell to the ground, ready to faint at any moment until it suddenly heard a faint voice from beyond the flames.

"Kan . . . skhan . . . use . . . ersal . . . ", the voice shouted.

Kangaskhan couldn't make it out.

"Use . . . versal . . . attack!"

Still unable to hear, one last attempt was made.

"Kang . . .khan . . . se. . . . Reversal attack!"

Finally, it was heard. The beastly kangaroo tightened its focus, filling itself with strength and motivation.

Magmar then approached, ready to finish the job but was then caught off guard by the suddenly empowered Kangaskhan.

The titan grabbed the Molten Demon by the leg and propelled its body through the fire.

…...

Blaine's eyes widened with disbelief. Kangaskhan was egressing out of the fire, dragging Magmar along the way.

Gio couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No way!"

"Gio, end this now!", Delia shouted.

"Right!", he exclaimed. "Finish it Kangaskhan!"

"Skhann!" Kangaskhan lifted Magmar into the air and then chucked it into the wall.

"Impossible!", Blaine grieved. "Just impossible!"

"This battle is over!", The referee declared. "The victory goes to Giovanni of Viridian City!"

Blaine sighed and called back his fainted Magmar. Once the fiery area had disposed, Blaine approached Gio and Delia whom were now celebrating.

"That was great Kangaskhan!", Gio congratulated. "Everything worked out perfectly!"

"Kangaaskhann!"

"It sure was close battle.", Delia commented. "But I knew you'd come through Gio."

He hugged her by surprise. "Wouldn't have won without you're advice."

"That was fair battle I suppose.", Blaine said handing Gio a Fiery Diamond shaped badge. "So here is you're Volcano Badge."

Gio took the Badge with satisfaction. "Just One left . . ."

Delia examined the badge. "Gio, I think that you're clue to Blaine's riddle."

"What I just said?", Gio questioned. "Or the Badge?"

Delia giggled. "Both!"

Gio pondered. "Eruptive reward of the seventh obstacle . . . Wait a minute, this Gym Battle is the seventh obstacle I guess."

"Makes sense to me.", Delia said happily. "And the reward?"

"The Volcano Badge!", Gio turned to face Blaine. "You're moving the Gym to the Vol-"

But Blaine was nowhere in sight.

…...

Gio and Delia exited the Gym to find Lawrence waiting anxiously.

"Well, Well! Did you win?", He demanded.

Gio nodded. "Yeah but it was pretty tough so good luck."

"Luck is my middle name!", Lawrence exclaimed as he rushed inside the gym. "I'll see you guys later! . . . Maybe! . . . Don't wait up."

Delia handed Meowth over to Gio. "We should get Meowth to a Pokemon Center."

"Right!"

…...

Later at the Pokemon Center, Gio and Delia sat waiting for Meowth to recover.

After an unusual silence and exchange of glances, Delia gave Gio a serious look of concern. "Whats wrong? I would think you'd be more cheerful now that you have you're 7th Gym Badge."

"I am.", Gio lied. "Couldn't be happier, why?"

Delia rolled her eyes. "Stop that! Just tell me whats wrong."

Gio sighed before whispering only 2 words. "One left."

Delia then understood. "Its you're mom isn't it."

"I don't know why . . . but I'm afraid." , He confessed sadly. "Afraid to confront her. Afraid to return home. Afraid to . . . remember bad memories."

She reached for his hands. "Don't be. Because I'll be there with you."

Gio eyed her. "Always?"

She laughed. "You're so cute."

"I'm being serious!", He said strictly.

Delia looked away, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Gio . . . why don't we just stay here for a week. It'll give us time to plan, think, and relax."

Gio just nodded stressfully. "Sure, fine."

…...

At the Viridian Gym, Rita Ketchum entered her private office to find her pregnant agent, Miyamoto holding out a gift wrapped box.

"What is that?", Rita asked intrigued. "A gift for me? Miyamoto, you really shouldn't ha-"

"Actually its not from me, Madame.", Miyamoto said in a hushed tone. "It was mailed here from an unknown address."

"Is that even possible?", Rita questioned suspiciously. "If its a bomb then I am so sewing someone."

"Theres a not attached to it." Miyamoto held out a folded piece of paper.

"Miyamoto, you know I don't like to read.", she scolded. "Instead, you read it to me. I'm not touching that box until I know who sent this."

Miyamoto opened the letter and began to read the words written down. "'Just a very precious gift for a very precious Woman.'"

Rita laughed mockingly. "Is that it? Who signed it?"

"'XOXO, Metsuma you're destiny.'", Miyamoto finished. "Well that was shortly dramatic."

"I knew Metsuma was hitting on me!", Rita exclaimed. "But I cant blame him. I am after all a thing of beauty."

"Of course Madame.", Miyamoto forcefully agreed. "But if he is trying to spark something, I think he's going to have to do a lot better."

"Very true. Open the box.", Rita snapped. "But don't tear the gift wrap! I want proof of my being admired."

Miyamoto gently removed the gift wrap to glimpse the present within the small box.

"What is it?", Rita demanded. "A ring? Necklace? Priceless Jewelery?"

Miyamoto grinned. "Its a Masterball . . . with a Pokemon inside."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .


	38. Chapter 38: Forbidden Journal

(Just so everyone is clear, the title of this chapter is referencing the Journal of Gio's dad, not Fuji's. That was just an ironic coincidence when I was brainstorming the chapter long ago. Anyway, enjoy!)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 38: Forbidden Journal

As planned, a week and 2 days had passed since Gio's victory as the Cinnabar Gym. He and Delia had decided to remain on the island to spend a little more vacation time and to clear Gio's mind of his upcoming troubles concerning his final Gym battle, A.K.A; Confrontation with his mother. Over the week, Lawrence had managed to obtain his own badge.

Finally, Gio felt ready to return to his hometown. For 2 days; Gio, Delia, and Lawrence set flight for Viridian City upon Fearow. But all suspense must come to an end, for the long resented arrival had finally come.

"Nothing seems to have changed.", Gio commented gazing around the city.

Delia laughed. "What were you expecting? Its only been 9 months."

"Which means my birthday is only 3 months away.", Gio noticed. "Time flies so quickly."

"Mines in a few weeks.", Delia mentioned casually. "So . . . I hope you plan on buying me something nice!"

Gio shook his head. "We'll see when that time comes."

Lawrence stretched his arms and yawned. "Wow, you 2 bore me so easily. I'm gonna get going."

"So soon?", Gio asked quickly. "Maybe you could stick around!"

Delia looked at Gio suspiciously.

"No can do!", The chubby cameraman exclaimed. "The Indigo Conference is only but a few months away. I slacked off enough as it is. Now if you'll excuse me, the Pewter Gym is calling my name." He settled upon his Fearow and quickly ascended into the air. "See you two in 3 months!"

"Meowthy!", Meowth chanted a farewell.

Gio watched Fearow vanish into the clouds before Delia spun him around by his collar.

"What was that all about?", She questioned Gio in a concerned tone. "You hate Lawrence. Why ask him to stay?"

"I don't know.", Gio grumbled, slugging his face downwards. "I just thought I might feel more comfortable with more people around me when I have to . . . face her."

Delia lightly tilted his head up to meet his eyes with her own. "I told you not to worry. I'm going to be there with you every second of it. You're struggles are my struggles."

He smiled. "I know, you've been saying that ever since I started complaining."

"Well, why don't I cook you something nice and tasty before we head over to the gym.", She suggested.

Gio nodded. "We can head over to my place. My mom shouldn't be home with all that she has to do at the Gym."

"Lead the way.", Delia instructed.

…...

As predicted, the Mansion was completely empty. Gio examined his home curiously until he finally made his way upstairs to his room. Aside from everything being covered in dust, all was the same as he had left it.

Delia nervously laughed. "Well, looks like Paris hasn't done much cleaning in here."

Gio shrugged. "I was never a fan of Paris cleaning my room so its not that surprising. But its just weird . . . how nothing in this room has been touched since I left 9 whole months ago. Just shows how easily I can be forgotten."

"One more remark like that and I'm not cooking anything!", Delia scolded.

Gio starred down at Meowth. "Take a look around Meowth. This was my life before I had any friends, any Pokemon, any life."

Meowth rubbed against Gio contently. "Meow."

Gio smiled. "Thanks for the encouragement."

"You've always had a life, Gio.", Delia enlightened. "It just didn't take its course until the time was right."

"Good way of putting it." Gio kneeled down and picked up a photo from under his bed. "But my father always told me that life was a miracle and that knowing which way to go with it was destiny."

Delia glared at the photo of a 5 year old Gio and his father, laughing happily as they sat upon a tree holding 2 Medapod. "Medapod?"

Gio smirked. "My dad's life lessons always compared to the life cycle of a Pokemon. He would always say that a Pokemon's evolution is like a human's transformation into a stronger and wiser person."

Delia placed her arm around Gio. "You're dad would be really proud if he saw you now."

Gio placed the photo down upon his bed. "I wish there was some way I could remember him better without my mom censoring my every suspicion."

Delia pondered for a moment. "You don't suppose you're mom could be . . . hiding something do you?"

Gio stood quiet minutes on, before heading towards the stairs. "I'm gonna find out."

…...

Downstairs, Gio stood nervously in front of the Steel Basement Door or rather his mother's 'Private Corridors.'

Delia tapped him. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

He ignored her and reached for the handle. Its was locked tight. "Come on, open!", He began to shove his body at the door relentlessly. "I know she's hiding something down there if the door is locked!"

"Gio, calm down!", Delia urged.

"Mreow!", Meowth joined in.

Gio reached for a Pokeball and hurled It into action. "Machop, use Submission!"

Machop appeared and immediately tackled the door with all its might. "Maaachopp!"

The steel door collapsed. Machop stumbled to the ground to recover.

Gio then called it back. "Good work, Machop." He then rushed down the basement stairs.

Delia uneasily followed. "Gio, I don't get it. When we first got here, you were terrified to see you're mother. Now you're breaking into her personal space!"

"I repressed all those memories from when I was a kid of her hiding information on my dad.", He explained. "But I'm remembering now. And I'm not just mad at her like usual but . . . .right now I'm furious! I'm tired of all the secrecy and deception!"

The two finally reached the bottom of the staircase to find a dark room. It was practically empty, only containing a large desk, computer, Telephone, and a comscreen fused to the wall.

Delia looked around. "This is is? Whats there to hide?"

Gio approached his mothers desk. "We'll find out soon enough.", He began to rummage through stacks of files and papers piled everywhere. "Well, not much."

"This seems more like an office to me.", Delia commented. "Maybe she was just really focused on her work rather then hiding."

"Yes, what a motherly job she has.", Gio said sarcastically. "Bring you're kid to work day would have blown her mind." He stopped searching and sighed. "Maybe I should just ask her in person."

Delia turned to face Gio. "What exactly is it you want to ask her?"

"I want to know how my father died."

Delia shrugged. "Well . . . if you're looking for a truthful answer then maybe asking you're mom isn't the right way to go."

He remained silent, until Meowth began to franticly call from under the desk. "Meowth! Meowth!"

Gio kneeled down to find a booklet taped under the desk. "Meowth, good work!"

Delia anxiously leaned forward. "What is it? What did you find?" She stepped back as he held up the notebook in clear view. It was a Journal, with his father's signature engraved on the cover but it was tightly sealed with a lock.

Gio stood amazed. "My father's Journal. This is perfect!"

"Can you open it?"

Gio tried to tear the lock but it was useless. "No good. It wont budge!"

"You could pull the old 'Machop Submission' trick again.", she joked.

"No way!", He exclaimed. "I'm not gonna risk destroying something this valuable."

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps slowly creaking down the stairs. Gio dropped the Journal in alert.

"Oh no!", Delia whispered in Panic. "I told you we'd get caught!"

Gio quickly looked around in search for a hiding post. His eyes were caught by the sight of a closet located in the corner of the room. He dashed towards it, pulling Delia and Meowth along the way. They speedily bunched into the closet without a sound, leaving the door only a crack open. They starred from it, waiting distressfully.

The footsteps drew closer until finally the culprit was revealed.

"Whose the pregnant lady?", Delia whispered in question.

"Miyamoto.", Gio confirmed silently. "She my mom's assistant and top agent. She was the one who gave me Machop in Cerulean City."

"Oh right.", Delia remembered.

Miyamoto surveyed the room, curiously ogling the Journal dropped on the floor rather than the mess of papers Gio had left at the desk. She leaned down, seized the journal, and began to inspect it like an atrocious detective.

"This is creeping me out.", Delia whimpered in panic. "Whats going to happen if she finds us?"

Gio sheltered her into his arms with Meowth quietly cowering behind them as they squatted to the floor. "Don't make any noise.", he cautioned. "And we'll be alright."

After a few more minutes of examination, Miyamoto placed the book under arms and began to make her way back up the staircase.

Delia attempted to stand up but Gio pulled her back. "Wait till she leaves the house!" After a few more minutes, the mansion's front door slammed shut. "Alright, lets go."

"Where to though?", she asked confused.

He helped her to her feet. "A special place."

…...

From Gio's window balcony, Gio and Delia starred at the sunset in silence while Meowth and Faith had fallen asleep on his bed.

The rare wind brushed against their faces, as they concentrated on the horizon colors.

"So this is the famous thinking spot you keep bragging about.", Delia jested. "I can see why. Its so . . . peaceful. And the view is gorgeous."

Gio nodded. "My favorite spot in the world. Nothing compares."

She looked at him with inquisitiveness. "You don't seem upset about loosing you're father's journal."

"I am.", he mumbled. "But something inside of me is telling me to not to stress over it."

"Not to let rage overtake you.", She agreed. "Thats the smart Gio talking inside of you."

"As much as I want that journal back.", He continued. "I know that I'm going to have to face my mom anyway. I'll just ask her upfront, and if she's not truthful then so be it."

Delia's eyes widened. "You're holding her conspiracy hostage?"

Gio smiled devilishly. "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Its that kind of attitude you're mom admires.", Delia warned. "Please don't act like that. It worries me."

"Well, once I'm done with my journey . . . I wont have to take after her anymore."

She tilted her head in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna live with her anymore when this is all over.", He explained. "She'll take my Pokemon away, she'll keep me locked in the house all the time, and we both know that I'm on her bad side right now, so I'd be getting quite a beating."

Delia starred at him in astonishment. "She . . . hits you?"

He turned his attention back to the horizon. "Yeah, when necessary. But it wont matter. I'm just gonna run away when I'm through with everything. But I'll come visit You, Sammy, and Spencer when ever you want."

Delia glared at him. "You seem to have this all figured out . . . but its not going to happen as long as I'm there."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to let you live on the streets as a runaway!", She shouted. "If you have to, you'll stay with me."

Gio shook his head. "You're parents would never go for that."

"Then I'll run away with you!", she snapped. "If I have to, I will and I'm not just saying that."

He starred at her in shock. "You'd . . . do that?"

"Of course I would." She leaned her head upon his shoulder. "We're a team."

…...

Torino Forces breached Difo's hideout in an instant. Surrounding the whole premises, dozens of agents infected every portion of the underground laboratory; Kicking down doors, breaking through windows, and prepping their rifles and Pokeballs for any chance of revolt. They violently passaged their way toward the main chamber. At the head of the pack, Colonel Viper lead the assault until he finally halted his men at the sight of the main lab entry.

"Kick it down!", He ordered brutally.

An agent lunged forward and knocked the door down with one quick verve. Instantly, the strike team piled into the room, ready to blitz at the first command . . . But the room was literally empty.

Viper entered in bewilderment. "Impossible!"

An agent stepped forward. "Perhaps we didn-"

"I did not tell you to speak, maggot!", Viper shouted in fury.

Frightened, the man returned to his position.

Viper grumbled in ager before noticing two figures emerging from the dark hallway.

Torino crime lord Metsuma Rocket and Torino commander Crissela appeared.

Viper saluted his superiors. "Sir, I'm sorry to report that-"

"Difo is not here.", Metsuma finished for him. "How unfortunate."

"He must have known of this raid beforehand.", Crissela noted.

Viper turned to his forces. "Search the domain for any clues. Go now!"

The troops scattered, leaving Viper to continue his private conversation with Metsuma and Crissela.

"Its my fault, sir.", Viper sympathized. "I should have had the area scouted 24/7."

Metsuma sighed. "Difo's far more agile then I thought."

"We'll find a way to trace him eventually.", Crissela assured. "He can run but he cant hide."

"True.", Metsuma agreed. "But all this retreating of his is making our job very difficult."

A troop then appeared holding a torn up notebook. "Sir, we found this under a loose tile."

"Well done." Metsuma grabbed the Notebook and dismissed the troop. "Here's your clue, Colonel." He opened the notebook to find several filled pages. "Interesting."

"What?", Crissela anxiously asked. "Difo's reports?"

"Not Difo and not reports.", Metsuma confirmed. "This is the journal of Dr. Fuji."

Viper crossed his arms. "Dr. Fuji?"

Metsuma nodded. "He's a successful scientist, works in the field of Pokemon genetic experimentation. Who would have thought he would ally himself with someone like Difo?"

"The question is, what did Difo hire him for?", Crissela corrected. "Perhaps the journal will reveal some information on the subject."

Metsuma opened the notebook and began to search through pages until he reached a interesting date and began to read off as it was written.

Dated 2 Years earlier -

'**September 3rd: Today, I encountered the most intriguing Woman. We met for tea and it seems we share much in common. I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes-' **

Metsuma carelessly turned several pages forward.

**'November 11th : My time in the Hoenn Region is coming to a close. My team and I cannot keep up with the demands of Team Magma. Tracing any DNA of the Weather trio has been unsuccessful. My Fiancé and I plan to move to the Kanto Region. Surely, I'll find more achievable work there.'**

Many pages onward.

**'February 10th : The married life is not as it should be. I cant seem to come into any steady work that isn't affiliated with any criminal entanglements. I cant help but feel sorry for the rest of my companions, not being able to perform-'**

2 pages forward.

**'February 12th : The man we are harboring has finally revealed his name to us; Marcus Difo. Though he refuses to unveil any further information. He is offering to pay us a fortune in profit under the circumstances that we undergo an important experiment. I don't know if I can trust this man, but I suppose sometimes life I about taking risks for the sake of others. And that other, is my wife whom I desperately wish to start a family with someday.'**

40 pages forward.

**'March 24th: I am still shocked to learn that Difo was once involved with the Organization Torino. The pieces seem to be coming together. His urge for vengeance seems to be controlling his attitude. He has grown far more demanding and barbaric as if he's in charge of the project. I'll just be pleased when Zapdostwo is finally finished and I'll obtain my reward.'**

Several pages forward.

**'May 30th : Zapdostwo is almost complete but it seems we must relocate to finalize the progression. We have been found by Torino Scouts. We plan to evacuate tomorrow night when least expected. Difo seems very upset about this turn of events. I'd rather ask him where we'll locate at a time when he's in a calmer mood. I'm sure my wife will understand if I simply tell her I'll be away on business. **

**On another forgotten note, Difo has been eying my journal lately. Indeed, he is a rather unusual character. I wish I could learn his of his secret intents.'**

Final Page

**'May 31st : Tonight we relocate to New Island.'**

Metsuma laughed. "A rather casual final account."

Viper nodded. "Too casual. Not to mention the handwriting for that one seems a little off."

"I have a feeling that Difo is leading us off course.", Crissela said pondering. "Taking the journal and leaving a false entry."

"Likely.", Metsuma agreed. "We'll know soon enough. Looks like we'll have to pay a visit to this New Island."

Viper examined Metsuma. "Sir, You see awfully fascinated with Dr. Fuji."

"His work impresses me.", Metsuma confided. "I wonder how much success he could bring to our future plans" He smiled wickedly and returned to the front entrance. "My Future plans.", he whispered to himself. "A new youth to my arrangement."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .

.


	39. Chapter 39: Family Reunion

(Sorry about the long wait for those of you that still might be following. Lately I've been occupied with new interests that I hope to publish Fanfic stories about; Kingdom Hearts just to name one. I haven't had any reviews or recommendations for the past few chapters so I guess I felt a little unmotivated to continue a story I thought I might be loosing interest in. But I'm not going to let that happen. I came so far so I'm going to get through this chapter and hopefully others with more support from my loyal readers.)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 39: Family Reunion

Gio's emotions were scattered as he and Delia along with their fellow Pokemon walked in silence towards the Viridian Gym. Just the day before, his daring conscience had pushed him into intruding his mother's private quarters. It payed off when he and Delia discovered a secret journal belonging to his father. But only to loose it again at the hands of Miyamoto.

Suddenly, he felt frightened again; A victim of his own despair. _"What if I cant beat her?"_ He thought. _"Or what if I cant get the journal back?"_

As they continued to walk the crowded streets, Delia could immediately recognize his stress. "Gio, please don't panic. It will all be over before you know it."

"Part of me will do anything to get that journal back.", Gio confessed with sorrow. "But another part of me is just to scared to make any sort of decision right now."

Delia shrugged. "Well . . . is the journal really that important to you?"

"Of course it is!"

"Alright, alright!", She calmed him. "We'll find a way to get it back. I'll worry about the journal, and you worry about you're battle."

Upset, Gio moped his head. "Please don't remind me."

"Why be worried?", She asked. "I thought you said that you're mom wasn't even much of a Pokemon Trainer."

"Nevertheless, Gio should approach with caution.", Came a quiet voice from behind. It was Agatha emerging from a foggy patch within an ally way. "I sense something overwhelmingly powerful lurking within you're mother's presence."

"Aunt Agatha?", Gio questioned with puzzlement. "What are you doing here?"

Agatha smiled at her nephew's surprise. "I come bearing a gift that may be of some use to you in you're upcoming match." She then glared down at Meowth.

"Meow . . .", The feline purred nervously.

…...

From her balcony, Rita sat comfortably as she gazed around the Gym Arena below. After a moment's pause, she turned to Miyamoto whom stood beside her. "Word got around fast. Giovanni has finally returned, and I remain focused on getting this foolish Gym Battle over and done with."

"Madame, you don't seem upset over what happened yesterday. Someone tried to break into you're private quarters!", Miyamoto reminded. "Shouldn't we take action?"

Rita smiled deviously. "Miyamoto, you underestimate my plans. It was Giovanni who entered the basement."

Miyamoto nodded. "That would make sense. It would also explain why-"

"-the Journal was uncovered.", Rita finished for her. "If Giovanni wants to learn more about his father, then I have a bargain in mind."

"Bargain?", the mauve haired agent inquired. "You're willing to risk those secrets?"

Rita laughed uncontrollably. "Gosh, your dumb!"

"_Bit of Role Reversal."_, Miyamoto thought sarcastically. _"But the clueless ones are always the best to have around."_

"I cant loose.", Rita continued as she held up her Masterball. "What's there to fear?"

…...

The exterior structure of the Viridian Gym seemed pretty casual. Gio and Delia marched up the pavement stairs and towards the double doors, passing a few Roman Architect Pillars in doing so. Guarding the entrance were two Briskomy Guards.

"State you're business.", the guard snapped.

"Gym Battle.", Gio responded.

"Identification?", the other guard asked.

". . . The one shes been waiting for.", Gio confirmed after a small hesitation.

Without a word, the two men exchanged glares before finally opening the entrance door.

Before he could think twice, Gio was shoved through the door as Delia closely followed behind.

"Pi . . Pichu.", Faith cried in a shy tone.

The room was undoubtfully the Gym Arena and seemed rather large compared to others he had encountered. Even inside, there was a variety of Roman artifacts scattered. Gio shot his head upwards to find high sturdy balcony, overseeing the floor he stood on. The Balcony entrance door brightened the room until a silhouette figure approached from beyond. It was his mother. He couldn't see her face clearly but could somehow sense her presence.

The room went dead silent. Gio felt his hands trembling franticly until Delia grasped it with her own hand from his right side.

"I'll never leave your side.", She comforted. "Remember that."

Finally relaxed, Gio sighed and smiled at her. "Thank you." He looked down to find Meowth rubbing against his leg. "And you to Meowth."

"Pichu!", Faith chanted from Delia's arms.

Gio nodded. "And you too of course."

He reverted his attention back to his mother as he inhaled a deep breath. "Mom . . . I'm sorry but its time I faced you."

"I don't need your sympathy you little brat.", Rita shouted angrily. "The only thing I could ever want from you is cooperation."

Gio felt his fear turn to rage. "Cooperation? You're insane! I'm not you're slave! I'm my own man now!"

Delia smiled. _"You go Gio!"_, She cheered in her mind.

"You're a 15 year old child!", Rita rebutted. "And throughout you're life, I spoiled you with everything I could give! But that just wasn't good enough was it?"

"Will you shut up about that!", Gio rebelled. "You cant make me happy by buying me things!" He turned to Delia, Faith, and Meowth. "What makes me happy is the friends I've made and the Pokemon Ive caught. I can feel the hole in my heart finally recovering. The hole that you gave me as a terrible, selfish, abusive mother!"

Rita chuckled. "You're friends? You're Pokemon? Are they going to be the ones looking after you from now on?" She caught sight of Delia. "Oh . . . and you've found a girlfriend in you're travels. Amusing, isn't it? You've found someone to make you're life even worse."

Delia cupped her mouth with astonishment.

"Shut up!", Gio hollered. "Delia is the best thing that could ever happen to me!"

Delia stepped forward in anger. "I would never hurt Gio in any way! You should be ashamed of yourself! You're not a mother . . . You're a monster!"

"This talk of stupid subjects is annoying me!" Rita crossed her arms in pity. "I expected nothing less from worthless children."

Gio shook his head. "You're scared of me."

"What are you blabbering on about now?", Rita asked carelessly.

"You knew that my Pokemon Journey would end up in me finding out secrets you didn't want me to discover.", Gio explained. "And now, you can only resort to just putting me down with words. Well guess what? Its not going to work."

"Oh?", His mother beeseeched. "Nothing in the world could make you think twice about this Pokemon nonsense? Not even . . . you're father's journal?"

Gio eyes widened. "You . . . you knew it was me?"

"Do you want the journal or not?", Rita questioned impatiently.

Gio nodded slowly. "Of course . . . but whats the catch?"

"A simple bargain.", Rita exclaimed. "You give me you're Pokemon and Gym Badges . . . and I give you the Journal."

"Gio, don't!", Delia urged. "Don't risk everything you worked so hard to achieve!"

"No deal.", Gio bellowed. "My Pokemon mean the world to me. Besides, I came here for a battle."

"Not a bargainer I see.", Rita noticed. "Then how about a little gamble?"

Gio tilted his head. "Gamble?"

"A Gym Match, with a few extra strings attached.", Rita explained. "I you win, then I surrender both the Journal and the EarthBadge."

Gio rubbed his chin. "And If you win?"

"You're Pokemon will be mine, along with you're badges.", Rita continued. "Same as before except you have the greater advantage, being a skilled Pokemon trainer and all that."

Delia turned to Gio. "You're not actually considering this are you?"

Gio kneeled down. "What do you think Meowth?"

"Mreowthy!", Meowth chanted.

Gio stood up. "I'm going for it."

"Are you crazy?", Delia alerted with a temper.

"My mom is horrible with Pokemon.", Gio reminded. "I'm going to win this easily."

Delia stepped backwards as Gio took his stance on his side of the arena. "The Deal is on, mom. Lets get this over and done with."

Rita stretched her arms."You took the words right out of my mouth." She turned to her left to find Miyamoto approaching with a bin of rental Briskoballs. "Now, which one should I choose?", she mumbled as she rummaged through the bin.

"Why not just use the Masterball.", Miyamoto suggested. "That was the purpose of the plan, wasn't it?"

"It is, but I want to have a little fun first.", Rita giggled. "Dismiss yourself Miyamoto. No referee will be necessary for this match."

Miyamoto was touched at this gesture. "Oh Madame, you don't want me to overwork myself because I'm pregnant?"

Rita shrugged. "Err . . . yeah sure. Now leave."

Miyamoto hurried away. "Good luck, Madame."

Gio noticed Miyamoto exit the scene before grimacing. "Talk about a double player. I think I know what she was up to back in Cerulean-"

"Forget that!", Delia interrupted. "Just win this battle for the sake of yourself and you're Pokemon!"

"Don't I always?", Gio joked.

Delia was amazed at his change of attitude. "How are you so confident about this?"

"Because I know I cant fail with you by my side.", He whispered.

Delia remained serious. "Gio, please stay focused."

"Are you two quite done yet?", Rita called from above. "I wont be kept waiting!"

Delia, Meowth, and Faith dispersed behind Gio.

Gio met his mother's eyes with his own. "What are the rules?"

"5 on 5 Match.", Rita automatically stated. "No substitutions for either side." She then glared evilly at Delia. "And no help from you're 'female friend'."

"Fine!", Gio hurled his first Pokeball into battle. "I choose Machop!"

Machop appeared. "Maaachoppp!" The fighting Pokemon turned around, grabbed Gio, and flipped him over its shoulders.

Gio stood up in a daze. "Alright Machop, I don't know what the occasion is but now is not the time to get on my nerves!"

Machop rolled its eyes and then turned to face its opponent.

Magneton appeared. "Maggggnetonnn!"

"Oh Gio?", His mother called from above. "Perhaps you'd be kind enough to let you're mother make the first move?"

"Nope!", Gio snapped back. "Machop, submission attack!"

"Maachopp!", Machop dashed forward instantly before harshly pounding its fists into the magnetic foe.

Magneton slammed into the wall, completely unaware as to what had just occurred.

"Magneton, thunderbolt attack!"

Magneton levitated back into the air and unleashed a rapid blow of electricity as Machop.

"Counter Attack now, Machop!"

The fighting Pokemon closed its arms as a fierce barrier overtook its body. The electric attack was quickly sent back at Magneton, completely paralyzing it.

"Now Machop, finish with Cross Chop!", Gio eagerly commanded.

"Machoppppp!" Machop launched itself at Magneton then slashed its arms in the form of a scissor.

"Magggg!" The triple magnet foe collapsed to the ground and immediately fainted.

Rita quickly called her failing Pokemon back. "Disgraceful and Worthless.", She scolded at Magneton's Pokeball. After her lecture, she blindly summoned another Rental Briskoball from the bin and flung it into battle. "Try this one on for size!"

"Bring it!", Gio taunted.

…...

Delia nervously watched the battle from behind Gio, still cradling Faith in her arms. _"Gio, don't get caught up in the moment.", _She panicked in her mind.

Sensing the anxiety of her guardian, Faith leaped from Delia's arms and onto the ground.

"Mreowth?", Meowth questioned the tiny mouse Pokemon.

"Pi! Pichu! Pi!", Faith responded urgently.

"Faith, what has gotten into you?", Delia whispered frustrated. "This is no time for play."

"Mreowthy! Meowth!", Meowth began to explain. "Meow, meowthy!"

Delia was baffled. "What could possibly be so important that you two need to make all this ruckus?"

It was hopeless. Delia could not understand them clearly, leaving Faith with only one option left.

"Faith? Where do you think you're going!", Delia exclaimed as she watched her Pichu crawl through a small vent. As a worried mother, she quickly dashed towards the vent in hopes of regaining her Pokechild . . . but it was too late.

"Oh no.", Delia stressed, unable to walk away.

"Mreowy!", Meowth enlightened.

Delia turned to face the feline. "Meowth, where did Faith go?"

…...

The Gym Battle resumed. Machop was now battling a Mr. Mime. Ironically, despite the type difference, the battle was in favor of Gio.

Rita was restlessly giving orders from the edge of her seat. "Psybeam attack now, you useless clown!"

"Mime!", Mr. Mime conjured a telekinetic beam from its palms, directing the attack at the opposing type Pokemon.

"Machop, jump and dodge it!"

Machop sprang into the air, evading the attack only moments away.

"Nice, Machop! Now use Headbutt!"

Machop, still in the air, plunged itself downwards head first. It was heading directly for the Psychic clown.

A successful hit! Mr. Mime stumbled backwards upon collision. "Mime . . .Mime . ."

But Rita wasn't through yet. "Give it a Double Slap!"

Greatly Weakened, Mr. Mime began to relentlessly swing its fists in all different directions.

Machop easily dodged every attempted slap.

"Machop, grab its arm and send it flying!"

The fighting Pokemon seized control of the Clown's final swing. With Mr. Mime's arm clutched tightly within Machop's hand, only one fate was left decided.

"Mime!", Mr. Mime screeched in anguish is it was launched into the air.

"Urggg!", Rita grumbled as she watched her battle collapse before her eyes. _"That Machop is supposed to be weak and disobedient! What were you thinking Miyamoto?"_

…...

"Pi . . .", Faith gasped, having finally made it out of the ventilation shaft. But where she had ended up was unknown but possibly where she wanted. It was a large bright office; Windowless and a bit empty aside from a nearby desk. "Pi! Pichu!"

Faith toddled over to the desk, and began to climb it from its corner. Finally, she reached the top . . . and there it was. What she had been seeking for the sake of Gio and Delia.

"Pichu!". Faith jumped for joy.

…...

Machop was now combating a new enemy; A Marowak. But once again, Gio was ahead of the game.

"Machop, Tackle it!"

Machop rushed forward, ready to clash with the skull foe.

"Marowak, dig!"

Machop halted at the sight of Marowak vanishing underground.

"Stand you're ground Machop!"

In a matter of seconds, Marowak was once again fully exposed as it appeared from behind, ready to make its move.

"Marowak, Bone Club!"

The faceless adversary swayed its Bone Club back and then swung forward.

"Quick Machop, Cross Chop!"

"Maaaachopp!", Machop sliced its hands directly through Marowak's Bone club, cutting it in half like a simple sheet of paper.

Marowak stood wides eyed at the remains of its club. This however was its helpless mistake. Instantly, the Skull Headed Pokemon was launched backwards from a single blow to the stomach. Machop had just performed Dynamic Punch.

Rita called back her fainted Pokemon. "Lousy creature."

Gio remained unthreatened. "Maybe you should stop with these rental Pokemon and just send one of you're own."

"Why did you say that?", Delia whispered from behind.

Gio chuckled. "I'm on a roll, Delia. I cant loose."

"I don't see why not.", Rita admitted, holding up a regular Pokeball. "Go Magmar, and don't fail me!"

Magmar appeared. "Maggg!"

Gio looked bewildered. "When did you get a Magmar?"

"I've had it since before you were born.", Rita snickered. "Just not with me . . . but with others."

Gio rolled his eyes. "You been keeping it at Briskomy headquarters or something?"

"Enough talk.", Rita berated. "Make you're move, bratboy."

"_I defeated a Magmar before.", _Gio remembered his battle with Blaine. _"I can do it again." _Gio then began to instruct Machop. "Use Low kick!"

Machop sprinted forward, and kicked its leg into the ground, preparing to trip Magmar as it slided onward.

"Smokescreen, Magmar!"

The fiery foe unleashed a large spout of Smog that quickly diverged throughout the arena.

Machop froze in its steps, fully breaking its attack. The smoke had fully clouded Machop's vision.

Rita knew that she could now take advantage of Machop being immobilized. "Magmar, Lava Plume now!"

Magmar braced itself as a severe wave of detonative flames exhaled from its body, resulting in a massive explosion that not only cleared the smoke, but struck Machop with a direct hit.

Gio opened his eyes the second the smoke cleared to find Machop, fainted on the floor along with scattered piles of ash. "Wow . . . "

"I love a happy ending.", Rita chuckled devilishly.

Gio called Machop back and then withdrew another Pokeball. "Nothing has ended yet."

Cloyster appeared. "Cloyyy!"

…...

Miyamoto entered her superior's office to deliver some paperwork that she had filed. "Madame? How was you're Gym Battle?" No response. No one was at the desk. Miyamoto shrugged. "I guess she really is saving the best for last. But I expected nothingl-" She froze in mid sentence, to find something shocking. The Journal that she had placed on the desk the day before . . . was gone. She dropped the papers and kicked the desk down in a defensive stance. "Whose hiding in here? You're under arrest for-"

The door behind her then slammed shut and locked.

…...

"Magmar. Fire Punch!"

Magmar swiped forward with its blazing fist, but Cloyster levitated higher to avoid it.

"Cloyster, Water Pulse!"

"Cloyyy!" The Shellfish Pokemon spewed a burst of water at Magmar.

"Maggggg!" Direct hit! Magmar fell backwards and rolled around helplessly.

"Oh forget this!", Rita protested, calling back Magmar. "I've had enough of these games."

"So you quit?", Gio asked proudly.

"Stupid boy, I've only just begun.", She declared. "I except the failure of Magmar and am only left with one final Pokemon. And now . . .I can finally demonstrate its true power."

"Don't expect me to wimp out because I wont!", Gio denounced. "My Pokemon and I have worked hard for the past several months. We overcame 7 Gyms already, and not to mention a bunch of other challenges. You may think you have some sort of secret weapon . . . but the way I see it, my Pokemon are the best and you're just holding on with everything you got!"

"You pathetic child!", Rita bawled. "You think you can defeat me? I'm about to crush you're emotions into piles of ruble! And why is that? Because now, we're truly going to play by my rules!" She ignited her Masterball and served it into the battle.

"A Masterball?", Both Gio and Delia exclaimed.

The legendary bird of fire, Moltres appeared.

"No . . . way.", Gio breathed out.

Cloyster swerved backwards, overwhelmed by the size of the blazing titan. "Cloyyyy . . . "

Delia slowly grabbed Gio backwards. "Gio . . . listen to me."

Gio sighed. "You were right . . . I'm going to loose."

"Don't talk like that!", She berated. "Listen . . . you need to just believe in you're Pokemon. You need to-"

Suddenly, Delia was being dragged backwards by two Briskomy Guards.

"Delia!", Gio panicked in anger. He struggled to reach for her, but two more guards blocked his course, shoving him back into the arena. "Get out of my way! Meowth, quick use thunder-"

"She'll be fine.", Rita carelessly sighed from the balcony. "But will you be?"

"What did you do with her!", He demanded in full rage.

"I clearly said that you were not to get any help from you're female friend, and she has interfered too much already", Rita explained. "My Gym. My Rules."

"I hate you!", Gio bursted in fury, ready to swing another punch at the guard from behind.

"Make another violent move, and Delia wont be so lucky.", Rita warned. "You can hate me all you want, but I couldn't care less."

Gio felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Delia . . . "

"Whats the matter? Is the big boy Pokemon Trainer gonna cry?", Rita taunted. "You really are a worthless mistake aren't you? Not man enough to face problems on you're own. It would seem that you're life as a Pokemon trainer was just a useless gimmick after all."

Gio clutched his hands into fists, his anger developed at full extent. "Cloyster, Water Pulse now!"

"Moltres, send it back."

The Bird of Fire swept its wings forward, allowing its immense winds to hurl the Water Pulse back.

"Moltres, now use Ancient Power!"

Moltres' body then began to shine white. In front of its beak, a silver ball of energy was being conjured.

"Cloyster, evade it now!"

It was too late. Moltres had just then, fired the ball at Cloyster. The super effective attack caused the Shell Pokemon launch into the wall and faint.

Frustrated, Gio called Cloyster back, and then revealed another Pokeball.

Scyther appeared. "Scyyytherr!"

"Go Scyther, Slash attack!"

"Scyyy!", The mantis lunged forward, readying its Scythes.

"Moltres, Flamethrower!"

By orders, Moltres unleashed a stream of burning flames at Scyther.

"Scyther, fly up and dodge it!"

Scyther attempted this command, but ended up tripping on the ruble that Magmar had caused before. This accident became a deadly mistake.

Moltres' flame attack grazed through the mantis. Though, Burned and wounded, Scyther slowly stood up.

Rita sighed. "Cant that Mantis take a hint? Moltres, pound it!"

Moltres quickly stroked its fiery wing forward, bombarding Scyther with a powerful impact and chucking it into the wall behind.

With another one of his Pokemon defeated, Gio couldn't bare to look into his mother's eyes. "Scyther's always been a clumsy one. I wasn't expecting much anyway.", he simply stated.

"Oh really?", Rita sneered. "This battle is to determine the fate of everything you've worked for, and you risk it by sending you're most unskillful Pokemon?"

"Shut up!", Gio wailed as he ignited another Pokeball. "Krabby, end this!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie."

"Krabby, use Bubblebeam!"

"Moltres, Flamethrower!"

The fire attack simply darted through the barrage of bubbles, popping every single one.

"Krabby, take it out with Crabhammer!"

The crustacean charged forward, arching its pincirs.

"Dodge it, Moltres!"

The flaming bird quickly ascended into the air and easily dodged Krabby.

"Too quick!", Gio panicked.

Rita took command now. "Moltres, twister!"

The Bird of fire was now spinning around in the sky, its wings fluttering out as it its pace increased.

"Krabby, Bubblebeam again!"

It was useless. The bubbles bursted upon contact with the raging wind cycle. Moltres was now completely hidden within the tornado of wind and fire. The intensity of the forming attack shook the Gym. Gio felt himself being pulled in. He and Meowth quickly latched onto the wall but only to look back and find Krabby vanish within the twister.

For 5 minutes, the blazing windstorm continued until finally, Rita had seen enough. "Moltres, stop!"

The twister died down, and Moltres descended back to the floor safely while Krabby berthed harshly. The Crab Pokemon was completely immobilized, and Gio remained astounded at the attack that had occurred and its intensity . . . its devastating power.

"Who will be you're final Pokemon to fall at the hands of my ultimate weapon.", Rita ridiculed. "It all ends here and now, so lets get this done with."

Gio called back Krabby. But without even considering his remaining options, he pointed his finger forward. "Meowth, I choose you."

"Mreowth . . .", Meowth nervously paced forward. The feline was now the one chosen to face the legendary Pokemon. Meowth had defeated a variety of foes in the past . . . but never one like this in such profound circumstances.

"Meowth . . . I'm counting on you.", Gio enlightened. "You are my favorite Pokemon. Just trust my commands, alright? We're going to finish this before it begins."

"Meow?", The scratch cat Pokemon questioned.

"Thats right.", Gio confirmed. "There's a 50/50 chance of what I hope my Mom is going to do next. So that means . . . theres a 50/50 shot of us winning."

Without hesitation, Meowth readied to fight. Meowth had full confidence in Gio.

Rita laughed. "Thats you're comeback? Gosh, what kind of potential does Kade see in you?"

"Meowth is in perfect condition.", Gio pointed out. "But Moltres seems a bit worn out after defeating 3 of my Pokemon. I think a simple thunderbolt attack should finish this battle, right Meowth?"

"Meowwwwth!", Meowth agreed.

"Not a chance!", Rita snapped. "Moltres, shield yourself with a fire spin attack!"

Moltres let out a loud screech as it suddenly shrouded itself in an enormous ring of fire.

"Now Moltres, Rest. Recover you're lost strength."

Within the circle of flames, Moltres perched on the ground as it drifted to sleep.

Gio couldn't believe his strategy was unfolding. "It . . . worked."

But the flames were now spreading and quickly engulfed Meowth within his own fiery prison. "Meowthy!", Meowth panicked.

"Meowth . . . Use Dream Eater!"

Meowth's whole body began to glow bright red, camouflaging with the fire that was closing in.

And before his very eyes, Gio could see a false ghost like Meowth emerge from the true form. "Go, get to Moltres!"

The ghost slowly hovered over towards Moltres' dome of flames, where the legendary bird itself remained asleep.

"No! No Fair!", Rita protested in anger. "Well . . . it wont matter. Meowth will burn to its fate before the ghost can reach MY Moltres."

"_Oh No!"_, Gio thought in anguish. The real Meowth was now squirming on the ground as the fire began to surface its body. Gio looked back up. The false Meowth had finally entered Moltre's combusting cavern.

"Burn that Meowth already!", Rita goaded from her balcony. "Let my victory come already!"

Gio shut his eyes. The sight of his Meowth suffering in the flames was unbearable.

The ghost was now close to vanishing from existence, as the true Meowth felt its body plead for life. The true Meowth lay helpless . . . only able to make out a few words from Gio.

"Meowth . . . Please . . We need to win . . . I love you, bud!"

Meowth shut its eyes and digressed to many months before.

-FLASHBACK-

Meowth was sitting near the lake Pallet Town, the lake that he and Gio had finally made omens with each other. Gio's voice could was drawing near.

"I'm just afraid.", His master's voice confessed innocently. "Afraid that I wont be a strong trainer or even a Gym Leader without a strong Pokemon. But I know now that no Pokemon is perfect. And no trainer is perfect either."

-PRESENT-

Meowth was trembling. The flames were worsening. But the memories sped up just a bit.

-FLASHBACK-

Meowth and Gio lay wounded in the rain, huddled up against each other.

"Meowth", Gio whispered before falling unconscious. "We'll be OK . . . "

-PRESENT-

Meowth slowly began to rebuild strength, with one last thing to complete its motivation. A repressed Memory suddenly awakened.

-FLASHBACK-

Meowth opened his eyes to find the rain still pouring down upon him and his unconscious master. The feline felt its body weaken once again, but before it could shut its eyes and fall back asleep, a figure emerged from the rain.

"You are not complete without him.", The figure said quietly, pointing to sleeping Gio. "And he is not complete without you."

"Merow . . . ?", Meowth mumbled faintly.

The figure nodded. "A Pokemon's destiny is intertwined with its master's. Together as one, you may overcome any obstacle. Pain is an emotion, controlling you're body. Trust is a duty, waiting to be fulfilled."

Meowth nodded to the mysterious figure's statement and then once again, fell unconscious.

"Do not fail him, and he shall not fail you.", Were the final words of the shady figure.

-PRESENT-

Meowth's body was now glowing brightly again, and the ghost had reappeared.

Gio's eyes widened in disbelief. "My most reliable Pokemon . . . has done it again."

The False Meowth quickly shot into Moltres, resulting in a bizarre activity.

"No! Unacceptable!", Rita shrieked. "Unacceptable!"

Moltres' energy was being drained lifeless. The bird of Fire was loosing its balance,and then suddenly collapsed to the ground, squirming frightfully.

The False Meowth then emerged from Moltres' body with all of the bird's energy in its possession.

"Sorry Mom, but you need to find yourself a dumber son if you plan on winning one day.", Gio joked.

The false Meowth finally reached the true Meowth, delivering its essence and the stolen energy.

Upon contact, Meowth leaped into the air with a hyper attitude. "Meowth!"

"Aunt Agatha . . . I owe you big time.", Gio whispered.

Moltres was awakening, but because of its drained energy, its was too powerless to stand.

"Stupid Bird Brains!", Rita mocked. "Get up!"

"I'll end its suffering.", Gio insisted. "Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

"Meowww!", Meowth jumped into the air and unveiled a devastating blow of electrical vigor upon Moltres.

The Bird of Fire released a final shriek, but then fainted.

"And thats how its done.", Gio finalized. "Meowth, we really are the dream team." He looked up to find his mother speechless with her head facing the ground. "Mom?"

She remained speechless until she called Moltres back. "Fine. Whatever. After all, it is over and done with."

"I want my Badge, I want that Journal, and I want Delia back.", Gio demanded.

"Yes, I agreed to the Badge and Journal.", Rita admitted. "However, I don't recall agreeing to Delia's release."

"What!", Gio shouted. "You cant do that!"

"I think I can.", Rita corrected. "She did after all try to assassinate me."

Gio was angrily confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Guards?", Rita yelled to the Briskomy agents near the entrance. "Don't you recall the girl trying to use Giovanni's Gym Battle as a distraction so she could kill me off guard?"

"Of course, Madame.", The 1st guard lied. "All the protesters do."

"You cant use that stupid conspiracy here!", Gio threatened. "And I because I know about it, I'll just tell the authorities myself that Briskomy is working with Torino!"

"Go ahead.", Rita said calmly. "But you'll be going down with me."

"You're crazy!", Gio insulted. "Why would I get arrested?"

"Because you've known about the conspiracy for months now and haven't told anyone.", His mother explained. "That makes you an accomplice."

"I . . but . . . ", Gio stuttered. ". . . I hate you."

Rita sighed. "How many times are you going to say that?"

"Release Delia.", Gio snapped. "In exchange for the journal."

"You care more about that girl then you're own father?", Rita inquired. "Intriguing . . . alright then, you have a deal." Rita tossed the Badge from the balcony.

"Mrewothy!", The feline Pokemon leaped up and snatched it.

"Now get out of my sight.", Rita exclaimed disgusted as she stood up. "Delia will be with you shortly."

"Mom.", Gio shouted. "I . . . don't think I'll be living with you anymore after the Indigo Conference."

Rita shook her head as she marched away. "I wasn't planning on that anyway."

…...

The Guards escorted Gio outside the Gym, where he reunited with Delia whom was being escorted from another exit. He rushed towards her and embraced her with a overwhelming hug.

"I thought . . . the worst.", Gio sorrowed, holding her tight.

"Me too.", Delia said In a hushed tone.

Gio separated from her and held up his EarthBagde. "I did it."

She smiled but then suddenly remembered. "What about the journal?"

Gio scratched his head childishly. "Well . . . lets just say there are more important things then a journal."

Having interpreted what he had said, Delia instantly leaned forward, and firmly kissed Gio. The passionate moment ensued . . . the breathtaking moment that Gio had not expected from Delia. But something about this kiss was different from others. It seemed as if it they had not seen each other in a long time . . . and that the moment was pure lust.

Gio finally turned away. "I . . . umm . . "

"I'm sorry.", Delia apologized. "I don't know where it came from."

"Meowthy! Meowthy!", Meowth panicked.

"Whats up, Meowth?", Gio wondered.

"Oh no!", Delia fretted. "Faith!"

"Where is she?", Gio questioned worriedly. "Is she alright?"

Delia pointed to the Gym. "She's still inside."

"Umm . . . are you sure about that?", Gio said, pointing his finger to a vent near the pavement staircase.

Delia looked to where Gio was pointing. Exiting the vent was Faith, holding something in her tiny arms. "Pi! Pichu!"

"Its Faith!", Delia rejoiced as she rushed over and snatched her Pichu into her arms.

"And she has my father's Journal!", Gio joined in.

Delia handed the Journal to Gio, giving a grimacing look. "The Lock is still sealing it shut."

Gio sighed. "I wonder who has the key?" He then placed the Journal into the bag. "Well, as long as its safe and not with my mom, I'm satisfied. Something this valuable deserves to be kept with someone responsible."

"Then why do you have it?" Delia giggled and then began to walk away. When she realized Gio wasn't following, she turned around. "Come on. We better get going."

Gio shrugged. "Umm . . .where?"

Delia sarcastically laughed and grabbed Gio's hand, pulling him along. "Well after the Pokemon center, we're going home now come on. Pallet is days away, so we better get a move on."

"_Home . . ."_, Gio thought, looking down upon Meowth. _"So his true home was in Pallet Town. Where his friends were, where his journey began, and where his future would be."_

…_..._

Back in the Viridian Gym, Rita furiously entered her office door. She stepped through the entrance with an attitude beyond upset to find Miyamoto sleeping on the floor. "Miyamoto! Why is my office door locked?"

Miyamoto abruptly awoke upon Rita's booming voice. "I'm sorry Madame but I can explain-"

"What is my desk doing on the floor?", She questioned. "Can this day get anymore frustrating?"

"Madame, please!", Miyamoto calmed her. "That Pokemon locked me in here!"

As usual, Rita was greatly confused. "Pokemon? What Pokemon?"

"Giovanni's Pichu!", Miyamoto confirmed. "It snuck in here, locked the door from the outside, and escaped through the ventilation shaft."

Rita laughed. "You were outwitted by a stupid baby Pokemon? Thats just priceless, Miyamoto."

Miyamoto rolled her eyes. "I don't think you'll be laughing when I tell you that the journal is missing."

Rita's mouth dropped. ". . . That son of mine . . . Is smarter than I thought."

"Madame, you don't seem upset."

"He doesn't have the Journal's key.", Rita explained. "But unfortunately, neither do I."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .

(10 more chapters until 'Season 1' is over.)


	40. Chapter 40: A Little Less Lonely

(Very pleased to be back and on schedule. I guess I just get lazy sometimes, but I'll try to prevent that from happening from here on. Sorry again to my readers.)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 40: A Little Less Lonely

Pallet Town; A truly peaceful community. Only at night, could its true elegance be recognized. Gio and Delia entered the town at midnight after 3 days of traveling from Viridian City. They walked passed Lake Pallet, overseeing the calm waters glistening in the moonlight. Aside from their footsteps, the summer night was dead silent and the temperature was perfect, refreshingly warm, with a few passing breezes.

"It feels so wonderful to be back home.", Delia whispered excitedly.

"Kinda like dejavu.", Gio remarked. "And to think that this is where it all began for me."

"Meow!", Meowth chanted in remembrance.

Gio laughed. "Oh right. Where it all began for us."

"My house is the next street to the left.", Delia informed silently, trying not to wake up Faith.

"Oh.", Gio mumbled. "Well I guess I should be heading to Oak's Lab. Maybe I could spend the night there."

"What are you talking about?", Delia questioned. "You're staying at my house tonight. Its way too late for you to be barging in on Sam, and the Pokemon Center is still another mile away."

"Uhh, are you sure you're parents wont mind?", He asked cautiously.

"Why would they mind?", Delia responded simply. "Besides, they're probably asleep by now."

Gio shyly shrugged. "Alright then."

…...

Luckily, Delia's front door was unlocked. She quietly reached for the handle, and opened the door. She silently tiptoed inside, with Gio and Meowth close behind.

"Its so dark in here.", Gio complained.

"Shhhh!", Delia hushed him. "I don't want to wake my parents!"

"Too late.", Came a deep toned voice up ahead.

"Oh no.", Delia sighed.

The lights flickered on. Standing a few feet away with her arms crossed and foot tapping, was Delia's mother. She was short with brunette hair, and wearing a nightgown. Behind her stood her father. He was tall, with glasses, brown hair, and wearing Psyduck Pajamas.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing traveling this late at night?", Her mother scolded.

Her father remained speechless.

"Robert, say something!", Her mother caviled to her father.

"Judith, calm down.", Robert said calmly. "Its obvious she was just eager to get home and see us."

"Thats true mom.", Delia automatically said. "Plus, there was no Pokemon center nearby."

"You're wandering streets at midnight!", Her mother squealed. "Sometimes you're just a mystery to me. You act exactly like you're brother used to."

"Well lets all head into the kitchen and talk over some hot coco.", Robert suggested cheerfully.

Judith rolled her eyes. "Robert, its Summer."

"Really?", Robert chuckled. "Well Delia, you have been gone quite a while."

Delia giggled. "Daddy, you cant say you didn't miss me at all."

"Of course I did pumpkin." Robert smiled a placed a gentle kiss on Delia's head. He then turned to face the shy Gio. "Well I'll be a Mankey's uncle! Delia found herself a boyfriend!"

Judith's face glowed. "Is this true?"

Gio panicked. "Uhh no, I'm actually-"

"We've been going out for a while now!", Delia finished for him. "His name is Gio. Isn't he cute?"

"Very handsome.", Judith agreed with a change of tone. "Delia, you don't know how relieved I am that you finally found a young man to watch out for you when we cant be there."

"Meow!", Meowth interjected with an astonished facial expression.

Gio's eyed widened in disbelief with thoughts racing through his head. _"Did she just . . ? Uggh, when will these games end?"_

"I knew sending her on the professor's journey was a good idea!", Robert cheered. "Education wasn't the only thing we had in mind . . . .well at first it was, but now its clear that something much more intense has sparked! And that my friends, is what is called a relationship."

"Robert stop preaching.", Judith exclaimed. "So Delia, why haven't you told us about him when we would call and check up on you?"

"I . . .wanted it to be a surprise.", Delia lied. "Surprise!"

"Ohh.", Gio grumbled nervously. "I think I need to lay down."

"Of course!", Robert acceded. "You 2 must be exhausted. Gio, why don't you settle down on the couch."

"I guess I'll be heading up to my room.", Delia yawned.

"I'll walk with you.", Judith insisted. "I want to get a closer look of that Pokemon in you're bag."

"Oh you mean Faith? Its a long story. You see, we were helping a Zapdos-"

"ZAPDOS?"

"Yeah, and we-"

Their voices faded, as they quickly reached upstairs.

Robert then seated next to Gio on the couch. "So Gio, I'm glad to here that you've been taking good care of my daughter."

"Of course." Gio replied affectionately. "She . . . means a lot to me."

"I'm glad to hear it.", Robert chuckled. "My wife and I have always been deeply concerned with Delia's safety. We know that we cant be there with her at every moment with our restaurant business taking off and all, but you don't know how pleased we were to hear that she now has someone new protecting her. Now we can sleep better at night knowing that she spending time with someone who will dedicate himself to her, and truly make a commitment."

"_Thats why she lied.", _Gio realized in his mind. _"If only this were real."_

"Now our daughter is little less lonely thanks to you. I know we can trust you. After all, you are a strong and wise Pokemon trainer!"

Gio nodded, still pondering. _"Strong and Wise? Thats a first."_

"I only ask one favor of you.", Robert continued. "Her next Birthday is already around the corner, and I know that things are bound to get serious after a while, so I do advise that you -"

"Ehhh!", Gio panickly held his hand out in protest. "Sir, I think I know where you're going with this and I must honestly say that I'm not comfortable talking about it right now."

"Right you are!", Robert acknowledged. "You're tired from all traveling. We'll talk more tomorrow when my wife and I can get to know you a little better."

Gio smiled casually. "Lookin forward to it."

…...

Delia awoke Gio bright and early the next morning. "Wake up, Gio! I want to head over to Oak's lab already!"She looked down to find Meowth snoozing on the ground. "Meowth, you to! Don't you want to see Sam?"

"Mrow. . . ", Meowth lazily moaned.

"Is you're dad around?", Gio grumbled with a pillow over his head.

"Not at the moment.", Delia responded.

"Good.", Gio replied as he stretched his arms out.

Delia grew concerned. "Why? . . . Oh my gosh, did he say something to you last night?"

Gio laughed. "Well, he tried to."

"What are talking about?"

"Lets just say he got very comfortable with me.", Gio said simply.

Delia rolled her eyes. "That stupid birds and the Beedrills talk?"

Gio yawned. "Well I want to avoid that talk again so how much longer are you going to lie about this whole charade?"

"Well I've been thinking about it.", Delia confessed. "And I came to a decision. Why don't we just . . . be together already. That way, we wouldn't be lying anymore."

Gio looked disgusted. "You want to be with me, only to get out of a lie?"

"No!", Delia protested. "Gio, I've wanted to be with you since the day we met."

"But you said the time wasn't right yet because of all the enemies we've made in our travels.", Gio admonished. "You said you didn't want to put our relationship at risk."

Delia kneeled down and placed her hand on Gio's arm. "Well besides the Indigo Conference, we're done with our travels. What's there to be risked?"

"Difo is still alive, and wants revenge.", He reminded. "Not to mention Crissela whose working with Torino, my mom who could have us arrested when she finds out about the stolen Journal, and Kade Sorhagen whose using me as his Pokemon Training slave, and-"

"I get what you're saying.", Delia whispered, cutting him off. "Once again, its not time. Because of those obstacles always getting in our way."

Gio nodded. "Exactly."

"But let me ask you this.", Delia continued. "Do you really think you can defeat all those enemies one by one for the sake of us being together."

He shrugged. "Well if they want me dead so bad, they can come and get me."

Delia laughed. "Good luck with that."

Gio scratched his head. "So, you are going to tell you're parents the truth?"

"I'll tell them tonight at dinner.", Delia assured. "But right now, I think its time we reunite with some old friends."

…...

The Oak Corral; a large outside environment divided into several different regions, each to promote the development of Trainer's Pokemon. On the Patio nearing Oak's lab itself, resided Professor Nelson Oak. There, The professor was feeding a group of Ratatta until he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned to find his former minors, Gio and Delia being escorted by 14 year old Spencer Hale.

"Ahh Giovanni.", The professor greeted in his gruffly voice. "You're journey has finally come to a close. Congratulations."

"Thanks.", Giovanni said simply.

Delia elbowed him harshly, encouraging him to better his gratitude.

"I mean thank you very much, sir.", Gio corrected. "It was a great privileged."

The professor then turned to face Delia. "And as for you, I take it you're journey was a very educational experience?"

"Very much so.", Delia said politely. "Thank you."

The professor grinned, which was very rare. "In that case, you have passed my class. Congratulations to you as well." He returned his attention to Giovanni. "So do you plan on competing in the Indigo Conference? Its only 2 months away."

"Merow!", Meowth chanted with enthusiasm.

The professor chuckled. "I take that as a yes. Giovanni, I'm pleased to see you're Meowth so perky and chipper. You two have really made a strong bond with each other."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later.", Gio answered. "I couldn't have beaten those Gym Leaders without Meowth's help."

"So Gio, have you caught any other Pokemon?", Spencer cut in. "I'm sure Nidorina would like to rejoin with the others."

"Oh thats right!", Gio remembered. "Where is Nidorina? I've been wanting to see her to."

"Nido!", called a familiar cry from behind.

Gio spun around to find himself ambushed by a very affectionate Nidorina; his Nidorina.

"Wow, watch it!", Gio laughed, still being tackled to the ground.

"They've only been apart for a couple weeks.", Spencer noticed. "Its amazing to see such a scene."

Delia giggled. "Well, thats Gio for you. You'd think Nidorina would at least be happy with Sam around."

Gio stood up, remembering Sam. "Oh right. Professor, is Sammy around?"

"I'm afraid not at the moment.", The old man rued. "With the wedding coming soon, Sammy has been constantly busy. He and Haley have gone out to arrange for a proper caterer."

"What about his son, Tucker?", Gio asked.

"You didn't bump into him when you walked in?", The professor asked concerned. "Spencer, I do recall telling him to play inside."

"You did Professor.", Spencer acknowledged. "But I don't think he listened. Gee, I hope he didn't do the opposite."

"You don't really think he's somewhere further in the Corral all by himself do you?", Delia nervously questioned, holding on to Faith cautiously. "We should look for him."

"Very well.", The professor agreed. "You three spread out and search the Corral. I'll keep looking inside. Perhaps he's hiding."

Gio nodded. "Alright, lets get moving. Meowth! Nidorina! Be on your guard. We don't want Sammy coming home and finding out he's childless."

"Gio!", Delia hollered. "Thats horrible!"

"I'm just joking!", Gio outboasted. "We'll find Tucker. Its not like this is a dangerous place."

…...

For a whole hour, Gio wandered Oak's preserve in search for Tucker. But even with the help of Meowth and Nidorina, no luck was proximal . . . that was until Gio entered the covert domain; A wild forest area sheltering several exotic Pokemon. He glared to his right to find several Ekans slivering into a nearby pond. From above, several Manley studied his every move, quietly from the trees.

"Tucker!", Gio shouted. "Come out if you're near!"

"Mommy! Daddy!", Cried a small faint voice from up ahead.

Gio darted ahead at max speed. _"That has to be him!", _he thought.

"Gio, wait up!"

Gio turned around to find Delia and Spencer tailing him.

Gio turned his head. "What are you guys-"

"We heard the cry to.", Spencer cut him off, still sprinting at his pace. "Just keep running."

"Mommy!" The voice was becoming more coherent,

"I can hear it clearly now!", Spencer declared. "Right over there, near that pond.

Indeed, there was 5 Year Old Tucker Oak, curled up against a tree near a pond. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Delia rushed towards him. "Don't worry Tucker. We're friends of you're daddy. We're here to-"

She gasped in mid sentence. Three Torino Thugs leaped from the trees and landed directly in front of her. The leader was tall and hooded, the second man was short and bald, and the third man was average hight with a Mohawk.

She stumbled backwards, until Gio caught her balance.

Spencer watched from behind, defending Delia's bag that concealed sleeping Faith. "You three aren't welcome here. Leave now, or we'll alert the authorities."

"I don't think so!", The second agent declined. "We're here on important business."

"Mroew! Mreowth!", Meowth squealed angrily.

Gio immediately realized what was troubling Meowth. "I recognize you three thugs!", He proclaimed resentfully. "You're the ones who tried to steal my Meowth back at Lake Pallet all those months ago!"

"They're the ones who put you in the hospital?" Delia grew infuriated. "You three should be ashamed!"

The Leader snickered evilly. "So you do remember us!"

"You guys been waiting for me?", Gio asked sarcastically. "Figures that you three losers would have nothing better to do."

"Don't flatter yourself!", The leader snapped. "We're Torino agents. We're stationed wherever we're needed. And when we heard that you were back in town, we absolutely had to pay a visit."

Gio rolled his eyes. "You can battle me but let the kid go!"

"Not until you hand over that Meowth!", The third agent ordered. "We're reliving our original plans for the sake of the glory days."

Delia sighed, annoyed. "You mean 10 months ago?"

Gio charged forward. "I'll take you all down by myself!"

The leader latched a hold of Gio's collar, and began pulling on his hair. "Aha!"

Gio broke free, appalled. "Pulling my hair? Thats the best you can do?"

"Yur a Pokymon trainer!", Tucker prompted. "Beet da bad guys!"

Gio nodded, and pointed his finger forward. "Tucker wants a show, so I'll give him one. Lets do this Meowth!"

Meowth jumped into action. "Meeeowy!"

Delia stepped forward. "Count me in!"

"And me!", Spencer joined.

"No.", Gio responded simply. "Meowth defeated them last time . . . but this time, we're doing it as a team. Just the two of us."

"Go Gio!", Tucker cheered. "Kick der butts to da moon!"

"Never!", Cried the leader as he hurled a Pokeball into battle. "Gengar, crush them!"

The second agent then sent his Pokeball into battle. "Sandslash, teach that boy not to mess with Torino!"

The third agent then followed. "Koffing, you got some work to do!"

Gengar appeared. "Gennnnnnngar!"

Sandslash appeared. " Slashha!"

Koffing appeared. "Koffing!"

"Gangar, Shadow Ball on Meowth!"

Gengar hurled its ghostly blob at Meowth, but only to find that it was uneffective.

Gio laughed. "You mourons made that same mistake last time! Meowth, Shadow Ball at Gengar!"

Meowth then hurled its own shadowy orb directly at Gangar, resulting in a supereffective hit! Gengar shuffled backwards, comepletely overwhelmed.

"Sandlash, use dig!"

The clawed rodent quickly burrowed beneath the ground.

"Meowth, you do the same!"

Meowth then followed, vanishing beneath the ground.

"My Sandslash is a top digger.", The seconds agent remarked. "No way that Meowth can-"

Just then,the now injured Sandlash shot out of the ground and into the air. Meowth sprang out from behind, Landing right next to the alomost fainted rodent.

The third Agent then intervened. "Koffing, Smokescreen!"

Smoke filled the area, blinding both combatants.

"Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

The electrical outburst quickly cleared up the Smoke, and clashed with Koffing.

The Sludge Pokemon then fainted upon taking a critical hit.

But Sandslash was back on its feet, ready to fight again.

"Now Meowth, Water Pulse!"

"Meow!" The Feline spewed a cannon of Water from its mouth. Sandslash struggled to resist, but by no chance, could handle it. The slashing Pokemon collapsed to the ground and fainted.

Sensing danger from behind, Meowth performed a rapid backflip and landed safely to view the foe that had attempted to strike. It was Genger, back and ready for more!

"Gangar, Shadow Punch!"

But the move failed.

Gio just stood there, smiling proudly.

"Gengar, Night Shadde!"

Still no effect.

Gio shook his head. "Torino really needs a better training academy."

"What!", The Leader panicked.

"Ghost type moves dont work on Normal Type Pokemon.", Gio explained.

"Well, I always have a plan B!", The leader exclaimed. "Gengar, Hypnos-"

"I always have a plan B also.", Gio shot back. "Faith, take them out!"

Just then, Faith leaped out from the bag and into the fight. "Pi! Pichu!"

"Faith . . .?", Delia stuttered. 

The leader chuckled. "What is this, some kind of joke? Gengar, use-"

"PICHU!" Just then, Faith unleashed a powerful blast of thunder upon the three agents and they're Pokemon that instantly sent them flying into the clouds and far beyond the horizon.

"Yay! Yeah!", Tucker embraced.

Delia was shocked, her Pokechild had just fought for the first time. "Gio . . . how did you-"

"I could tell for a while that Faith always wanted to battle.", He said. "I knew she would react the second I called on her."

Delia leaned down to collect Faith. "Faith, that was amazing . . .But dangerous! Dont you ever do that again!"

"Pi . . ", Faith squeeled, embaressed.

"That was truly breathtaking.", Came a familiar voice from behind.

Gio eagerly turned around to find Sammy applauding him. "Sammy! You're back!"

"The same to you.", Sammy replied, hugging Gio. "Its good to see you again." He then greeted Delia with another hug. "And Delia, its good to see you aswell."

Delia laughed. "Excited to be the groom?"

"I should hope so." Hayley, Sammy's wife to be, approached with Tucker tightly held within her arms. "Gio, its great to finally meet you. Thanks for saving Tucker."

Gio blushed. "No problem."

"Professor Oak, were you and Miss Hayley watching that whole time?", Spencer asked.

Of course.", Sammy avered. "I knew I could trust Gio to handle the situation properly."

Tucker was still very impressed "Did ya see him, mommy? He beet dose guys eazy!"

Hayley smiled and tickled Tucker's tummy. "One day you'll be you'll be doing the same, protecting mommy from those bad people."

Tucker laughed childly. "Yea! I'm goin to be a Pokymon traner to!"

Sammy nodded. "Soon, Tucker. Who knows, perhaps Gio may end up being you're mentor one day just I am to him now."

"When I win the Indigo Conference, that shouldn't be a problem.", Gio joked. "If I win."

"You'll win for sure, Gio.", Spencer comforted. "I saw you battle at the Vermilion Gym, and I was really impressed."

"Yes indeed.", Sammy agreed. "In fact, we'll honor you with our best wishes tonight at dinner."

"Actually, Gio and I are dining with my parents tonight.", Delia panickly notified.

"Then invite them as well.", Sammy requested. "The more the merrier. We'll have a feast right here in the preserve, with all our Pokemon. Besides, I've got big news."

Delia felt sick to her stomach. How would she tell her parents the truth about Gio with everyone around at dinner?

...

7:00 PM at Oak's lab. Night was underway, yet Gio had managed to still be late for his own honored dinner. Delia had escorted her parents an hour earlier and Gio had left his Pokemon at the Corral to play and exercise. He, however, stayed behind at the house to 'Find some proper attire', when really, he just wanted some time alone. He sat on the front porch, watching the Sun begin to set. A group of Pidgey and Spearow passed in the distance, and on the streets were a couple of locals, taking a nice refreshing late day stroll. But the peace and serenity was all Gio really needded to clear his mind . . . that was until Spencer appeared.

"Hey Gio!", Spencer called walking towards him. "Aren't you coming to dinner?"

"They're all waiting for me.", He sighed. "All the People that love and care for me are actually honoring me tonight."

"Well . . . yeah.", Spencer laughed. "Did you ever doubt otherwise?"

"I'm an idiot.", Gio laughed. "I don't deserve this kind of respect after all I said about everyone. I thought I was that way because of my mother, but I can see now that I just act so independent sometimes because of my own selfish will."

"Its not a crime to be independent.", Spencer said silently. "But having friends and family and even Pokemon that care about you, is a very crucial aspect of a trainer's life. Anyone's life for that matter . . . I would know from experience."

Gio gave Spencer a curious look. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a geek.", Spencer simply stated. "I admit it. All my life, I've been fascinated and obsessed with Legendary Pokemon. At one point, I thought that was all I cared about."

"Same kind of thing with me.", Gio rendered in an affectionate tone. "In the beginning, I only started this journey to capture rare and powerful Pokemon. Thats all I would concentrate on."

Spencer nodded. "Exactly. But for me, I realized that a single goal cant control my life. I needed to be surrounded by people that love me and support me . . . or I would never reach that goal. And guess what, I met you and ended up meeting the legendary bird of thunder! I ended up getting an A+ on that report!"

"That did work out for you I guess.", Gio laughed. "Though, I don't exactly know what my true goals are anymore."

Spencer pondered for a moment. "Well . . . you have the Indigo conference coming up."

"But what about after that?", Gio wondered. "Am I destined to live the life of adventure and danger, or should I just settle down and play it safe."

"I cant make that decision for you.", Spencer honestly conceded. "But if adventure is what you decide on, theres always the Johto Regoin."

"Johto Regoin?"

Spencer nodded. "Thats where I was born. They have tons of cool new Pokemon, not native to Kanto. Also, I've been researching lately, and apparently there have been some Legendary sightings in Johto within the past couple months."

"I've heard of Johto.", Gio admitted. "But never really looked into it. But still, adventure seems to take a liking to me."

"Well, if you do decide to head out there, I'll be rooting for you Gio!"

Gio smiled. "Thanks a lot Spence."

Spencer tilted his head. "I've . . . never been called that."

"Well we're close friends now so get used to it, Geek."

Spencer chuckled. "You got it, hothead."

Gio laughed. "I'll take angry over geeky any day."

Spencer shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt that."

…...

At Oak's Corral, Gio and Spencer finally arrived at dinner.

Delia's father, Robert, was in the middle of a story. "-And when I sat on that Psyduck . . . my life changed forever."

"There you two are.", Sammy outbursted, noticing Gio and Spencer but trying to change the subject. "Now we can all eat! Delia, I'm simply dying to taste this Spinach and cheese calzone you've prepared. Not to mention the casserole, breadsticks, and sushi surprise!"

"My daughter the cook.", Judith sighed. "She's growing up so fast."

Delia blushed. "Mom, not in front of everyone."

"I'd like to make a toast to the man of the hour!", Samuel proclaimed, noticing Gio sitting down. "A strong and persistent Pokemon trainer. He's defeated 8 Gym Leaders, and vanquished many evil doers of Organization Torino. He also plans on showing off his impressive skills at the Indigo Conference, in which we will all be cheering him on. He's the hero till the end, Mr. Giovanni Ketchum! "

Everyone at the table applauded.

"A job well done, Giovanni.", Said Professor Nelson Oak.

Gio's then felt a warm sensation in his heart, like a hole that had just been patched up. It was love. The young trainer glared around at everyone , toasting him and applauding him. Delia, his best friend, his guide, and possibly something more one day. Sammy, his mentor and teacher. Spencer, a relatable pal that seemed to have given a sense of direction. Nelson Oak, the professor responsible for his whole journey in the first place. Delia's Parents, the ones who trusted him with Delia's life. Hayley, soon an important member of his 'Pallet Family'. Tucker, an admirer of his training and perhaps one day a student of his own. And of Course his Pokemon, all of them playing and relaxing near the pond; Meowth, the lovable coward. Scyther, the clumsy carver. Machop, the outgoing bully. Nidorina, the affectionate fighter. Kangaskhan, the furious focuser. Krabby, the clever thief. Cloyster, Silent but deadly. Faith, well her name says it all. Gio also notice several other familiar Pokemon playing with his. There was Seaking, Charizard, and Dratini that all belonged to Sammy. Gloom and Shinx belonging to Delia. Pidgeotto and Ratatta, which were Spencer's. Gio also thought of many other people that cared for him and aided him in his travels. His Aunt Agatha, Lola And Flint, His rival Surge . . . well maybe not, His obsessive cameraman fan Lawrence, Koga, and many others. Yes, these were the people and Pokemon that belonged in his heart. And with that hole filled, his motivation was at it's peak.

"Can I have everyones attention!" Gio stood up and everyone was silent. "I've come to an important decision about the future of my Pokemon Training. After the Indigo conference, I'm going to travel to the Johto Regoin to continue my journey and get stronger."

Everyone at the table stood up and clapped.

Delia, however remained seated, thoughts racing through her head upon hearing Gio's announcement _"He doesn't even want to settle down?"_

"Thats great news!", Robert acclaimed. "And you'll be taking Delia of course. Long Distance relationships can be very bad for the mentality-"

"Relationship?", Sammy questioned, about to sip his glass of water "What do you mean?"

"Giovanni being Delia's boyfriend of course.", Judith announced.

At that moment, Sammy spewed his water onto the table. "Excuse me?"

Hayley laughed. "Looks like Pallet's got romantic fever this summer."

Tucker shriveled his face in disgust. "Ewww."

Spencer scratched his head. "I'm really confused here . . . when did you two start dating?"

"Yes, I too am dying to know.", Sammy joined in again, secretly knowing something wasn't right.

"Are teenagers really dating this early in age these days?", The oblivious Professor Nelson asked. "Thats ridiculous, but nevertheless, congratulations to the both of you."

"Mazeltov!", Robert proclaimed.

"Robert, We're not Jewish.", Judith reminded.

Robert shrugged. "We're not Catholic either . . . Mozeltov!"

Delia stood up in anguish. "Alright! Everyone! Just stop! Hear me out right now when I tell you that Gio and I don't deserve this because-"

"She's so modest! Lets give the happy couple another toast! Mozeltov!"

"Daddy!", Delia shouted. "Me and Gio aren't Dating! We're just friends so stop with the Mozeltov!"

"Oh . . .", Judith said simply, after a long awkward silence . "I see."

Delia bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Daddy. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Oh sweetie, we could never be mad at you.", Robert weeped.

Judith had her arms crossed. "But we are a bit surprised at to why you would lie to us?"

"I thought that if I had a boyfriend, you'd let me have more freedom.", Delia explained. "But you know, I don't need protection. Gio and I are a team. We watch out for EACHOTHER!"

"Mr and Mrs Rezumi, its true.", Gio intervened. "I always protect her, and she always protects me. Thats just how it is with any kind of friendly relationship."

"A very wise lecture.", Sammy notioned. "Like a clever Poet once recited; '_**A Friend is you're strength, A friend is you're Power. A friend may be brave, or a friend may just cower. But through it all, from start to finish, a friend Is you're weapon, as pure as a flower.'**_

Delia giggled. "Sammy just explained it all perfectly."

Judith sighed. "I suppose you're father and I have been a bit over protective. Its just in our nature as parents."

"But from now on, we'll try to be a little more scarce.", Robert promised. "But if you should ever need us, we'll always be there." Robert turned his gaze over to Gio. "Oh and Gio, I hope I didn't freak you out earlier with that talk about-"

"Not at the table Daddy!", Delia exclaimed.

Judith, wanting to change the subject, spoke up "So Gio, when is you're competition at the Indigo Plateau?"

"2 Months.", Gio said contently.

"That wont be the only event happening in two months.", Haley added. "Sammy, why don't you make the announcement?"

Sammy wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking. He noticed everyone's attention eagerly focused at him. "Well, Hayley and I are to be married in two months as well. The day after the Indigo Conference has ended to be precise. We even found the perfect chapel hold the ceremony!"

"I'm not much of a church girl.", Hayley remarked. "But I've waited for my wedding day for some time now so it doesn't matter at this point. I'm just happy to be marrying Sammy once and for all."

"Sammy, this is splendid!", Professor Nelson praised. "I'm so proud."

Gio smirked as everyone applauded. "_This night just couldn't get anymore interesting."_

"Mozeltov!"

"_Never mind."_

…...

A few hours later, Delia sat upon a bench at Lake Pallet, Starring at the moon and stars. She wanted to be alone to think, and . . . just cope. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel upset over Gio's decision about leaving again. They had finally settled down, and now he just wanted to take off as if everything were nothing.

"Delia?" Sammy approached from behind, with a concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know.", Delia sighed. "Come sit with me?"

"Of course." Sammy seated himself beside his former traveling companion and joined her in the fascinating view of the sky. "A beautiful night, don't you think?"

"Sam?", Delia mumbled. "What do you think about Gio's decision on heading to the Johto region?"

"Is that what this is about? I thought you might still be upset over that whole fake relationship business."

"Sam, I'm being serious."

"I understand, Delia.", Samuel apprehended. "You don't want him to leave, do you?"

"Its not just that!", Delia pouted. "Why does he even want to leave? He finally has all the people who care about him, surrounding him in once place! Thats all he ever wanted, and now he just wants to set off on another journey?"

"Its only natural for a young man to want to start a new adventure as soon as his last one has finished up.", Sammy explained. "He is a Pokemon Trainer after all, and Pokemon Trainers have no limits."

"I guess so.", Delia admitted. "I never really thought about it in that perspective. I guess I wouldn't know. I'm not an experienced Pokemon Trainer like Gio."

"Experience is in the mind.", Sammy corrected. "Whats in the heart is what counts."

"I wonder.", Delia pondered aloud. "Maybe I could travel with him."

"Well you're parents did grant you the space and freedom you've desired for so long now.", Sammy reminded. "If you decide to take that opportunity, then go for It."

"I sure hope Gio is ready for Johto.", Delia distressed. "I hear things are a lot tougher out there."

"Don't worry.", Sammy Poised. "His skills will truly be put to the test in two months."

"Not to mention you're wedding.", Delia reminded. "It seems like everything Is happening all at once. I don't know how much more commotion we can all handle."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .

(Next Chapter will take place two months later. Stay tuned!)


	41. Chapter 41: The First Trial

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 41: The First Trial

The excitement was just beginning. It was one of the hottest days of the year, and also Gio's most important day of the year. The Indigo Plateau Conference was imminent. Two months have passed since Gio returned to Pallet Town, and now he, along with Delia, Spencer, and Meowth of course, were just arriving at the Competition's Opening Ceremony. The event was swarmed with trainers from all over the Regoin and possibly others. At the Indigo Stadium, everyone was filled with energy as they chanted in hysteria.

"What's with the crowd of People?", Gio shouted in Delia's ear, trying to outdo the surrounding chaos. "Is this the line to enter the tournament?"

"Its the opening sacrament!", Spencer informed loudly. "Everyone's waiting for the Torch Runner!"

"Its traditional!", Delia added. "I'm surprised you didn't know about this kind of stuff!"

Gio shrugged. "I guess I didn't even think I'd come this far! Right Meowth?"

"Meow!"

The crowd suddenly went insane at the sight of the Torch Bearer, sprinting down the path towards the enormous Lantern, secreted upon the venerable platform.

A booming voice then silenced the Crowd. It was the voice of 55 Year Old Mr. Goodshaw, the president of the Pokemon League, addressing from a Speakerphone from the stands. "Good Morning to all of you participating in the Indigo Plateau Conference, and to all of you watching from home. It is with great honor that I be here for this year's competition. I want to remind you all that, no matter what the outcome, you should have fun competing. This is not only for the sake of you, but for the Pokemon that each and everyone of you raised. This year, we-"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Does shorty get paid for this speech?"

"Gio!", Delia whispered furiously. "Thats so disrespectful."

Spencer laughed. "I'm sorry Delia, but that was kind of funny."

"You're not helping!", Delia yelped at him.

"Shh!", scolded a trainer from behind.

Delia motioned her finger backwards, mockingly. "You did not just 'Shh' me!"

"Yeah Delia, be quiet.", Gio whispered jokingly. "People are trying to watch."

Delia waved her fist at Gio. "I'm about to give something else for the people to watch!"

Spencer sighed. "Heh, I guess some things never change."

"-rules apply to all who enter.", Mr. Goodshaw continued. "And now, I hand the honor over to the Torch Bearer, as he lights the lantern with the Flames of the Legendary Moltres!" 

Everyone cheered as the Torch Bearer, whom had now reached the lantern, leaned forward to complete his duty. The second the flames made contact, the lantern blazed like a bonfire. The trainers all applauded.

"And now.", Gio stated quietly. "We can really start this show!"

…...Inside the Conference Entry Building, Gio was preparing for his first battle.

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau.", Greeted the receptionist at the main counter. "I take it you're competing in the tournament?"

Gio held out his Pokedex. "Yeah, is this where I enter?"

"Yes. I'll just need to check that Pokedex of your's for proper authorization." The woman collected his Pokedex and copied the information. "So you are Giovanni Ketchum from Viridian City, correct?"

"The one and only", He simply replied.

She handed him back his Pokedex. "I've successfully transfered your information into our data system. You are now a fully qualified competitor of the Indigo Plateau Conference."

Gio retrieved his Pokedex. "Just what I've been waiting for."

"Good for you Gio.", Spencer regarded.

"You'll have to successfully complete all the Preliminary Rounds in order to qualify for the Finals.", The Receptionist explained.

"Excuse me, but where will Gio's first battle be held?", Delia intervened.

"Giovanni will be battling on the Rock Field at 1:00.", The receptionist informed. "His opposition has already been selected by random."

"And who is this opposition?", Spencer asked.

"That would be me.", Shot a hushed voiced from behind. "Name is Drayton Parker."

Gio turned around to get a clear view of his foe. He was tall, dark skinned, and had spiky black hair. He was dressed in a dark leather Jacket, Jeans, and was wearing a pair of shady sunglasses. He was probably about 17 years old. He had 2 admirable twin, teen, blond girls, standing on both of his sides.

Gio laughed. "You're my competition? This shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't be mean to him!", The blond girl on the right yelled.

"Yeah! He's so totally awesome!", The other girl added.

"Don't worry about me ladies.", Drayton sympathized with his calm and relaxed tone. "Why don't you two run off and get me a something cold to drink."

"Anything for you, Drayton.", They both blustered as they rushed off to fetch Drayton his beverage.

"Nice fan club.", Gio remarked.

"Cant say the same for you, bro.", Drayton shot back, glancing at Delia and Spencer.

"First of all don't call me bro!", Gio threatened. "And second of all, don't make fun of my friends!"

"Stay cool, bro.", Drayton sympathized. "Drayton ain't one to argue."

Gio calmed down. "Fine. Lets save it for our battle later. The one that I'M going to win."

Drayton lightly inched his Sunglasses down to examine Meowth. "I wouldn't count on much happening for ya if ya plan on using that."

"Merow!", Meowth hissed.

Delia grew furious. "I'll have you know, Mr. Drayton, that Meowth is one of Gio's most powerful Pokemon!"

Drayton smiled. "Then I'd hate to see the rest."

"You rotten little-" Gio was ready to swing a punch but Delia and Spencer dragged him back.

Drayton just calmly walked away, waving a farewell "Later, Giovanni. Keep it cool."

Gio shook his head with annoyance. "That guy really pushes me over the edge."

"Don't listen to him.", Spencer advised. "He's probably not even that experienced."

"Yeah.", Delia agreed. "He probably just wants more publicity from his fangirls."

"Whatever.", Gio sighed. "The point is, I'm going to cream him easily."

"Don't worry Gio, you will.", said a familiar voice from ahead.

The Cheerful Lola entered the building, showing off a dazzling smile.

"Its Lola!" , Gio exclaimed.

Delia elbowed him, annoyed by the enthusiasm. "Ehem!"

"Oh, I mean . . . hi, Lola.", Gio corrected himself for Delia's sake.

"A friend of your's?", Spencer whispered to Delia.

Delia shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"I cant believe that we both made it this far!", Lola qaundered. "I hope I get a chance to battle you again, Gio."

Delia changed the subject. "So where's Flint?"

"He couldn't make it.", Lola said sorrowfully. "Busy week at the Gym. But as my boyfriend, I know he'll be cheering me on!"

"You're boyfriend is the Pewter Gym Leader?", Spencer asked amazed. "Thats pretty incredible!"

"I know!", Lola squealed. "I'm like . . . practically famous or something!"

"Have you seen Surge around?", Gio anxiously questioned. "I really wanted to rub my Badges in his face."

Lola pondered. "You mean that little kid who calls everyone a baby?"

Gio nodded.

"No, I'm sorry.", The Water Trainer apologized. "But I did see you're Aunt earlier! She already won her first couple battles!"

Gio's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

"She really knows how to wipe the floor with her opponents.", Lola humored. "I hope I don't end up facing her anytime soon."

"You're Aunt is a Johto League Champion.", Spencer reminded. "I cant imagine how she'll be awarded is she wins this Competition also! Maybe they'll present her with a Legendary Pokemon!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, Spence. Besides, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"Excuse me!", Alerted the receptionist from behind. "But you have a call for you on the transmitter."

Gio and the others approached the transmitter. He picked up the phone the second Sammy's image appeared on the screen. "Hey Sammy. Whats up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we're all here cheering for you, and watching on the television.", The young professor acknowledged. "We've even invited the neighbors. We're all really counting on you so put on a good show!"

"You know It!", Gio exclaimed proudly.

Delia shoved Gio aside. "How is Faith? Is she getting along with the other Pokemon in the Corral?"

"She's loving the freedom.", Sammy assured. "Don't you worry about a thing."

Delia giggled. "Thanks!"

"Oh and Gio? If you need you're Nidorina, don't hesitate to call.", Sammy counseled. "I'll have her transferred there the minute you request her presence."

Gio laughed. "Thanks Sammy."

"Tell Hayley and Tucker we say hi.", Spencer added briefly.

"Will do.", Samuel finished. "By now, and good luck!"

The imaged vanished, and Gio placed the phone down. "So . . . how do we kill 3 hours?"

"My next battle isn't till way later.", Lola apprised. "Lets hit a restaurant! Everyone eats free during the event!"

"Finally, a break from cooking.", Delia sighed.

Lola nodded. "And after that, we'll head back here to watch Gio beat that Show Off Drayton."

Meowth leaped for joy. "Meow!"

"You guys go ahead.", Gio insisted, walking in the opposite direction. "I think I'd rather train with my Pokemon for a while."

"Are you sure?", Delia asked, a bit concerned.

"Yeah. Even Pokemon Trainers have to eat.", Lola reminded.

Spencer pushed them away. "But Pokemon Trainers also need to train. Just let him be alone for a while."

"I'll eat later.", Gio said, waving to his friends. "See you in 2 hours."

Gio exited the building and headed towards a small park across the pavilion. Meowth followed close behind. He then ignited all of his Pokeballs.

Scyther appeared. "Scyy!"

Machop appeared. "Maaaachop!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie!"

Kangaskhan appeared. "Kangava!"

Cloyster appeared. "Cloyyyyster!"

Meowth leaped forward. "Meeeow!"

Gio smiled. "I always love seeing you guys together. I can only imagine how powerful you're combined strengths would be, but unfortunately, I can only use one of you at a time. But which one of you am I going to use for my first battle?"

"Hello there, Nephew.", A voice accosted from behind. "Looks like you're getting into some training. Thats some good dedication."

Gio turned around. It was Agatha. "Hey, Aunt Agatha. Congratulations on you're victories so far."

"Why thank you. And have you participated in any battles yet?"

"Not yet. But my first is at 1:00."

"That was the same time that you're father started his first match.", Agatha notified. "And the very same for his father before him. Its like a very unique family tradition.""

Gio chuckled. "That is unique. Oh an I also wanted to thank you for that move you taught Meowth back in Viridian City. I would have lost that Gym Battle otherwise."

"I had a feeling it would be useful. My sister never was one to play fair." Agatha starred at Gio's Pokemon, all of them playing in the grass with one and other. "I'm amazed at how well you're Pokemon get along with each other."

"Me too. A lot of them didn't get along at first. Probably because they're all of different types."

"Not exactly.", Agatha amended his theory. "Its a matter of how well their Master can control them and train them. Take my training for example. Most of my Pokemon are all the same type; Ghost types. But they still quarreled at times. It's difficult to understand the emotions and expectations of Ghost Pokemon considering how secretive and mysterious they are by nature. The only way I could communicate was by dedicating myself to their nature and all its aspects."

Gio lifted his head up. "I've always wondered, why choose ghost type Pokemon if their so difficult to train?"

"I am very asomatous.", She whispered. "I only wish to harness the powers of the supernatural for the sake of proving the worth of the Pokemon I use in battle. Ghost Pokemon trust me, even in an unfamiliar presence. For year's Ive devoted myself into making a spiritual connection with mystic Pokemon that inhabit this world. I only wanted them to think of me as an ally, without even having doubts. I perfected this in time by blending in with their paranormal environment. "

Gio was anxious to hear more. "And then what?"

"I earned their trust, their competence, and friendship. And then I introduced them to the ways of the human life, allowing them to live among the normal People and Pokemon, but still channel their ghostly capabilities in such a manner that can easily overwhelm any foe."

Gio nodded. "But that doesn't entirely apply to me."

"All Pokemon build their strength from friendship.", Agatha explained. "I prefer the Ghost Type simply because I envy their complexion, and what I can do with it."

"So you train by spiritual connection. But I train with Battle skill."

Agatha laughed wickedly. "Yes, but we both have developed strong friendships with our Pokemon."

Gio was confused. "So what are you trying to tell me?"

"You value the friendship.", Agatha reminded. "But how dedicated are you towards their capabilities?" Just then, a shadowy mist engulfed his Aunt completely into enclosion, and within seconds, she disappeared.

Gio wasn't concerned. This was her usual exit. He stood up and focused on his Pokemon. "She's right. Lets get down to some serious training!"

His Pokemon jumped with enthusiasm. Drayton was going down!

…...

Gio slowly paced down the Dark Corridor beneath the Stands. He was sweating and aching as he continued on, while gazing at the bright sunlight glazing up ahead and the sound of the crowd cheering. Beside him, Meowth trotted along at his pace. His pet however, was in no way nervous. It was inspiring really, of how a Pokemon's attitude could easily affect its master's.

Meowth leaped up and rubbed against Gio's trembling hands. "Meowww!"

Gio smiled. "You're right. We've been through worse. We can do this."

The second the two partners stepped out of the corridor, the intense sun's rays beamed down upon them like the intensity of an erupting volcano. Gio shed his eyes under his arms. The hundreds of people in the audience grew louder at the sight of Gio entering the rock field.

Gio turned to his right to find Delia, Spencer, and Lola seated on a bench in the shade. He approached them. "Hey guys."

"You ready for you're battle?", Spencer asked.

"Do you know what Pokemon you're going to use?", Delia added.

"Would you be more comfortable is I wasn't here?", Lola joined in.

Gio answered all their questions at once. "Yes, Yes, and Don't worry about it."

The announcer began the introductions. "Welcome one and all to the continuation of the exciting series of The Indigo Conference Preliminary battles. This next round will be between two skilled Trainers, and will take place on the rock field. On the left, we have a persistent and courageous 15 year old Trainer. Against all odds, he managed to defeat quite a number of Torino Thugs and save many Pokemon in doing so. By his request, his last name will not be mentioned. Please welcome, Viridian City's Giovanni!"

Most of the audience cheered lightly, confused about Gio's identity, while others were right away familiar with him and began to shun him with rude remarks.

Spencer interjected Gio's decision. "Why did you hide you're last name?"

"Protesters.", Gio said simply. "A lot of them hate my Mom because of what she does. I don't want to share that shame."

Delia looked around at the few people disgracing him. "I think that ship has already sailed."

"And on the right.", The announcer continued. "Is a 17 year old trainer from Celadon City. He's an elegant Battler! He's a well admired young man from all the ladies! He's as cool as they come! Please welcome, Drayton Parker!"

Practically every female in the crowd went out of their minds, screaming Dayton's name in repetition. "Lets go Drayton, Lets go! Lets go Drayton, Lets go!"

The Showoff himself then appeared on the other end of the field, with his twin fangirls cheering from the bench behind him. He simply ignored them, as well as the audience's embrace. His focus was set upon Gio. "Wassup Giovanni?"

"You going down, that whats up.", Gio threatened.

…...

Inside the Viridian Gym, Rita sat in her office grimacing at the television screen in which Giovanni was readying for his battle.

"Miyamoto, sit and watch with me!", Rita demanded. "We're about to see that good for nothing child of mine, humiliate himself!"

Miyamoto was panting. "I'm sorry Madame but I've been sorting you're settlement checks all morning. The baby is kicking and I need to go lay down."

"Nonsense.", Rita objected. "If there's one thing I know about parenting, its that you cant let the child call the shots."

"Madame, I'm sure Gio will loose. Please don't panic."

…...

At Briskomy Headquarters, Kade Sorhagen was also viewing the event on Television in Rita's bureau, while drinking a glass of Chardonnay. He dressed in his formal pink tuxedo and leather pants. "Lets see if Giovanni's stylish skills will impress me this time."

A Briskomy guard entered the room. "Commissioner Sorhagen, I thought you had attempted to quit drinking?"

Kade smiled. "I'm celebrating. One of Giovanni's Pokemon are bound to evolve in these arousing circumstances. After all, I do want them in mint condition."

…...

At Oak's lab, all of Gio's friends and neighbors eagerly watched, awaiting for Gio's battle to begin.

"Shame on Giovanni's mother for not even congratulating him on this important day of his.", the Professor said in an upset tone. "At least he's aware of us watching."

"I hope he don't loose!", One neighbor complained.

"Gio will do just fine.", Sammy assured. "I've traveled with him long enough to know even that."

"I wants Gio to be my Pokymon teecher!", Tucker chanted.

Hayley grinned, holding on to her lovable son. "Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. The way I saw him battle in the Corral a couple months ago, really had me thinking."

Sammy was curious. "About what?"

Hayley looked at him, smiling. "Tucker's future."

"I wouldn't mind seeing Giovanni win the heart of my daughter.", Judith remarked sarcastically.

"Let it go, honey bun.", Robert censored. "After all, It did take me a while to warm up to you. I remember it so-"

Another neighbor cut him off. "Shhh, its starting!"

…...

Giovanni Ketchum, grasped his first choice Pokeball tightly into his palms, exchanging emulous glances with Drayton Parker.

The announcer then spoke. "Each Trainer will use Three Pokemon. No more. No less. Substitutions will count as a fainted Pokemon. Trainers, please prepare for battle."

Gio readied his Pokeball. "With Pleasure!"

Drayton did the same. "This is for all my lady fans out there!"

The referee then appeared holding two flags. "Ready . . . " He waved both flags in the air. "Begin!"

Gio hurled his Pokeball into battle. "As long as I got a flyer, those jagged rock wont get in my way!"

Scyther appeared. "Scyyyyther!"

"A Scyther? Thats hardcore, bro!" Drayton grinned as he tossed his Pokeball forward. His eyes remained shadowed behind his sunglasses. "But I think I can do better."

Golem appeared. "Golem . . ."

Gio held his Pokedex up. **"GOLEM, THE STURDY ROCK TITAN POKEMON. ASIDE FROM ITS DEVASTATING STRENGTH, ITS USES ITS ROLLING TECHNIQUE TO RAPIDLY SPEED FROM ONE AREA TO ANOTHER. WHILE PERFORMING THIS METHOD, IT CAN EASILY CRUSH ANYTHING IN ITS PATH!"**

Gio took a deep breath. "Alright then. Scyther, Slash attack!"

"Scyy!" Scyther dashed forward.

"Amazing!", The announcer exclaimed. "Despite the heavy type disadvantage, Giovanni is still standing by his choice of Pokemon. Perhaps he has something up his sleeve!"

"Golem, stand you're ground. Keep it cool. No worries at all."

After having to dodge many boulders, Scyther quickly ambushed Golem with several slashes from its scythes. The attack was pointless. Golem was unaffected.

Lola covered her eyes. "I don't want to see what happens next!"

"Scyther's slash attack is doing no harm at all.", The announcer alerted. "But why is the poor creature still going for it?"

"Golem, now is the time. Rock Throw!"

The stone titan swept is claws into the ground, gathering a pile of rocks into its grasp.

"Scyther, fly up and dodge!"

"Scyyyy!" Scyther quickly ascended into the air and began to speedily evade all the rocks thrown at it.

"That Scyther is showing amazing speed!", The announcer complimented. "But will speed be enough to outsmart that Golem?"

"Keep chucking rocks, Golem.", Drayton quietly encouraged his Pokemon. "You'll hit him eventually. Stay focused, and keep you're cool."

"Golemmmm." The rock foe was now picking up its pace. It was shooting rocks like a hyperactive cannon.

Scyther could no longer keep up with the evasion. Finally, the mantis Pokemon was struck down with a blow to the head.

Delia cupped her mouth. "Oh no!"

"Scyther, try to get up!", Gio instigated.

Scyther squirmed on the ground, practically immobilized. "Scy . . Scyy . . . "

"Scyther is suffering a great deal!", The announcer sorrowed loudly. "Will it be able to recover from such damage?"

"We need to make a path over towards that Scyther so we can finish it.", Drayton explained to his still Pokemon. "Roll Out, now. Crush all the rocks and boulders that get in you're way."

Just then, Scyther shot forward like a sliding dart, with its wings propelling its movement. Seconds later, it clashed into Golem's feet, knocking the Rock Pokemon off balance.

"Would you look at that, folks!", The announcer hollered. "Scyther used its own body and energy to trip Golem!"

Gio was pleased at his Pokemon's unexpected comeback. "Good Scyther. Now, flee away from it!"

"Scyy!" Scyther immediately rebounded into the air, awaiting a response from Golem below.

"You'd think that Rock Throw would have easily beaten Scyther.", Spencer remarked. "Just goes to show that you can never let you're guard down."

Drayton mumbled with a mere chuckle. "Thats all good with me. Golem, use roll out. Use the field to you're own pleasure."

Golem, still laying on the ground, curled its arms and legs into its body and began to roll forward.

Scyther remained still in the air, eying the Rock Pokemon elapse through the field below.

Drayton smiled as Golem's pace began to pick up. "Go for it Golem. The one on you're left will work nicely."

At full speed, Golem balled towards a ramp-like rock structure, pointing at Scyther's direction. The Stone Pokemon wheeled onto and then off ramp, shooting itself into Scyther like a cannonball.

"Wait, Scyther use-" But Gio reacted far too late. Scyther was spiraling to the ground from its brutal concussion.

Delia and Lola covered their eyes in horror, only able to hear Scyther's crash to the ground.

The referee then called the instant K.O. "Scyther is unable to battle! Golem is the victor!"

"A brilliant technique on Drayton's account!", The Announcer commended. "Scyther goes down with a goodbye!"

As the crowd chanted Drayton's name, Gio watched Scyther's image vanish from the colossal Score Board. Only two Pokemon remained on his count.

Gio called Scyther back, and turned around to his friends. "I tried taking Agatha's advice, but it didn't work. She said that I just needed to show dedication towards my Pokemon's capabilities."

Delia sighed. "True but I don't think you should have tested that theory with a disadvantage like Scyther. It just wasn't the right match up against a Rock Type Pokemon."

Gio returned back to the field. "Fine then I'll just have to try harder."

The crowd became silent but the announcer rambled on. "What Pokemon will Giovanni choose next?"

With a plan in mind, Gio summoned his next Pokeball. "Destroy that Golem!"

Kangaskhan appeared. "Kanngaaa!"

"Thats tight.", Drayton sanctioned with an unprovoked attitude. "But not enough to beat me, bro. Sorry to break it to ya."

"We'll see about that. Kangaskhan, Earthquake!"

"Golem, Blaze Glide!"

Gio was baffled. "What kind of attack is-"

Golem quickly unleashed an overwhelming flamethrower attack upon the shaking ground beneath its feat, allowing the pressure between itself and the flames to lift its body into the air. The Earthquake then intensified but with no effect considering Golem's present bearings.

Even the announcer was impressed. "What a stunning sight! Drayton did not command an attack, but rather another technique! With Golem using Flamethrower to glide in the air, Kangaskhan's Earthquake is completely useless!"

Gio showed a slight smirk. "Have it you're way."

Kangaskhan finished it's attack with exhaustion. The Rock Field was practically demolished. The whole ground was cracked and torn apart.

Golem then landed safely to the ground. "Golemmm . . ."

"Its tired out, my friend. Go finish that Kangadude with another Roll Out attack."

Golem sphered itself once more. As it began to trundle forward but it was suddenly drifting off course, and not by its own will. The audience gasped.

The announcer described the scene. "It seems that the cracks made from the earthquake are leading Golem into an entirely different direction. Giovanni must have known that Golem's quickest means of travel was by rolling, and used Kangaskhan's earthquake to shatter its path."

Gio was pleased. Kangaskhan had truly demonstrated Agatha's lesson.

Drayton, however, was fascinated by the occurrence with no intention of rebelling. "Now thats pretty sweet!"

Golem was spiraling through the cracks like a train on a railroad track, until finally its passage ended at Kangaskhan's feet.

"Now Kangaskhan, whip it into the wall!"

"Kangaskanga!" Kangaskhan twirled around and used its mighty tail to plunge the Mudball Pokemon into the arena walls. Critical Hit!

"Powerful strike!", The announcer frenzied. "Will Golem be able to recover from that?"

"Oh, Lets hope not . . .", Delia panicked.

Golem was writhing its arms and legs in agony with its last bit of energy conserved for Drayton's final demands.

Drayton took the opportunity. "I ain't going down alone. Golem, use explosion!"

And just like that, Golem detonated, leaving a massive explosion to swallow both itself and Kangaskhan into a certain Knock Out!

The crowd cried in total unexpected surprised while Gio and his friends ducked to the ground as the aftermath smoke filled the field.

Minutes later, the smoke subsided and the Referee glanced at the results. He waved both flags in the air. "Golem and Kangaskhan are both unable to battle! Drayton is ahead with 2 Pokemon remaining!"

To Gio's spite, Drayton's fangirls were blowing kisses to the Showoff while the rest of the audience began to chant his name again.

"_What am I going to do now?", _Gio thought to himself.

"Its not over yet!", Delia reminded from behind. "Go with you're instincts!"

Both Golem's and Kangaskhan's images vanished from the scoreboard.

The Announcer calmed the crowd. "Alright everyone! Giovanni only has one Pokemon left in reserve! Will he be able to pull off a good resurgence?'"

Drayton sent his next Pokemon. "Not the most tempting of my group, but still enough to finish this."

Rhyhorn appeared. "Gryyyh!"

Gio then followed. "Machop, go!"

Machop appeared. "Maccchopp!"

Drayton made the first move. "Rhyhorn, take down attack."

Rhyhorn charged forward with an angry growl. Surprisingly, the Rock Horn Pokemon was able to elude all of the field's leftover Earthquake cracks and explosion debris.

"Machop, wait for the right moment and then grab it by its horn.", Gio whispered.

Machop nodded, holding its position with absolute stillness.

The Rock Beast lunged closer . . . and closer . . . and finally, it leaped in for the attack. Machop twitched its arm into the air and caught the enemy Pokemon by its horn.

Everyone gasped once more.

Drayton was also astonished. "Wow man! Since when is a Machop that accurate? It hasn't even evolved yet."

"I never quite understood either.", Gio admitted. "But I just go with the flow. Machop, slam it into the ground!"

"Maaaachopp!", The fighting Pokemon began to hammer its opponent into the ground repeatedly like a Pickax at work.

The audience was astounded and Drayton was helpless. There was nothing Rhyhorn could do to overpower Machop's restraint.

Machop soon grew tired, and tossed Rhyhorn into the wall.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle!", The referee declared. "Machop is the winner!"

"That ended quickly!", The announcer exclaimed. "It would seem that Drayton underestimated Giovanni's last Pokemon!"

Drayton calmly withdrew his fainted Rhyhorn from battle. "I never thought an unevolved Pokemon could be so powerful. I assumed Rhyhorn could end it easy with just one Take Down attack."

"That was you're mistake.", Gio intimidated.

"I know, man. Loosing sucks.", Drayton sorrowed. "But whats done is done. I do got one hope left." Drayton then chucked his last Pokeball into battle.

Machamp appeared. "Maaaachamp!"

"Holy Smokes!", The announcer shouted. "Machop has been pitted against its fully evolved stage, Machamp! This battle is really heating up!"

Gio summoned his Pokedex once more. **"MACHAMP, THE MUSCLE POKEMON! IT USES ITS FOUR POWERFUL ARMS TO PIN THE LIMBS OF ITS FOE, THEN THROWS THE VICTIM OVER THE HORIZON!"**

Machop exchanged a violent glare with its evolved rival, completely taken in with fury and aggression.

"Okay Machop. I want you to-"

"MACHOPP!", Machop menaced at Gio.

Gio stepped back with caution. "Hey! What's going on with you?"

"Machop is intimidated by it's evolved self.", Spencer explained. "Its wants to prove its tougher, and it wants to do it on its own!"

"Now thats what I call spunk!", Drayton acknowledged. "Machamp, I'll leave this fight all to you. But whatever you do, don't loose you're cool!"

Machamp darted forward. "Maaachamp!"

Machop furiously followed. "Maaachop!"

"Now this is unexpected!", The Announcer blazoned. "Both trainer's are allowing their Pokemon to fight on their own. And now the two Pokemon are on a collision course!"

As expected, both Fighting Pokemon collided. Machop chopped at Machamp's feet and instantly tripped it. The smaller fighting Pokemon leaped into the air, and was about to crush at the fallen enemy with both its fist together.

But Machamp rolled out of the way, a swerved its feet around like a spiraling hoop. This sent Machop flying into backwards and into the arena walls. Machamp jumped to its feet and rapidly raced towards the injured Machop.

Luck was on Machop's side however. The smaller foe slid itself under Machamp's body before the it could be grappled.

Machamp speedily turned around, and launched Machop Into the air with a kick to the jaw.

Gio watched anxiously. "Machop . . . take it easy, and you'll win!"

Machop landed on both its feet, panting and shaking. From behind, Machamp was approaching. This was a regretful mistake. Machop performed an agile back flip at the right moment and landed on Machamp's shoulders. The smaller fighter was swinging punches at the back of Machamp's head.

Loosing focus, the larger fighter stumbled backwards for one final trick. It landed backwards onto the ground, crushing Machop beneath. Machamp stood up and seized Machop from the legs. It then began to spin its younger evolution around until it finally let it free into a pile of crumbled rocks.

Machop lied dazed in a mass of jagged stones and rubble.

"No!", Gio yelled. "This cant be it for you Machop! You're the strongest of my Pokemon!"

Machamp slowly approached its tranced minor. It slowly leaded down to truly check if it opponent had fainted.

But then Machop reawakened with a new rush of energy. It locked its palms around Machamp's neck and then heaved its mighty legs into Machamp's abdominal.

The larger foe slinged backwards with gravid speed. The crowd gasped when Machamp violently smashed against the arena wall.

Gio and his friends stood impatient, watching Machamp try to get up on its sturdy legs.

But it was no good. Machamp fell to the ground, defeated.

The referee appeared. "Machamp is unable to battle. Machop is the victor. The victory of this Preliminary match goes to Giovanni!"

The audience somehow found themselves cheering. Giovanni's persistence had resulted in one enjoyable battle that no one could deny.

Delia rushed over to hug Gio. "Yes! We made it to the next Round!"

Gio sighed in relief. "I'm not going on to the next round until I get something to eat."

Spencer, Lola, and Meowth joined in for a group hug. Machop, however, leaned up against the arena walls with pride and pleasure, that it had proven itself superior to its fully evolved form.

The announcer went berserk with delight. "Thats it! Giovanni has proceeded to the next Preliminary Round! And Drayton goes home defeated!"

Drayton himself, glared a Gio, his friends, and Pokemon embracing on the other side of the field. "That dude has got some serious skill." He turned around to find his fangirls sobering. "Don't worry about me ladies. Its all part of the experience."

…...

At Torino's Secret Base of operations, Commander Crissela stood patiently in the Hangar Bay, awaiting some 'important' visitors. "Where are those buffoons?"

Finally, a Torino Tank was approaching the Hangar. Crissela stepped aside to make room for the vehicle's entrance. After a few moments, the Engine ceased and the cockpit door flung open. Three Torino thugs suddenly jumped out, landing directly in front of Crissela.

The leader bowed before her. "We made it."

"2 Months late.", Crissela mocked angrily in her German accent. "When I asked you three to deliver it personally, I assumed you would be on schedule."

"Well don't blame us.", The hooded leader urged. "That Giovanni kid is one tough cookie. We ended up in Torino's medical facility for 3 whole weeks!"

The second agent nodded. "Yeah, and then it took us a while to locate our tank."

The third agent joined in. "I knew the Corral wasn't the right place to ambush that little-"

"I don't care! I don't want to know of you're excuses!", Crissela bellowed. "What I do know is that I shouldn't have trusted you three with an assignment that important."

The hooded leader was trembling. "Well . . . maybe the boss could expand our budget so we could afford some better Pokemon and weapons to-"

"Enough.", Crissela cut him off quietly. "Just give me what I asked for."

The leader withdrew a small plastic bag and handed it to Crissela. Inside the plastic bag, was a single strand of dark brown hair.

She smiled deviously. "Excellent."

"Whats the boss need that for anyway?", The second agent asked.

"None of you're business now get lost!", She hollered with annoyance. "If you three want a promotion then you had better start fulfilling you're duties properly. Otherwise, I'll personally set you all straight!"

The three agents dispersed with fright. Any further argument would have just led to an ugly turn.

"Idiots . . ." Crissela returned her focus back to the strand of hair. "The little boy should be flattered."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .


	42. Chapter 42: Surging Towards Victory

(Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews lately and also thank those of you who have informed me of a couple of Grammar Mistakes that I use consistently. Just a force of a habit but I'm breaking it. Anyway, here's another chapter. Not long and not a lot of intense fighting in this one but still necessary. 8 more chapters to go and then 'Season 2' begins!)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 42: Surging Towards Victory

"Machop, use Submission!", Gio commanded.

"Tauros, use stomp!", The other trainer named Malcolm instructed.

Another bright, hot, and sunny day deluged the continuing excitement of the Indigo Plateau Preliminary Rounds. Giovanni, having already successfully completed his first round the day before, was now battling a freckled faced red head boy named Malcolm on the Grass field. Fortunately the battle was in favor of Gio. Malcolm only had one Pokemon remaining, Gio had two, and the crowd was going nuts.

Tauros was circling Machop at max speed, preparing to close in for a final blow.

"Get that Machop, Tauros!", Malcolm nervously begged of his Pokemon.

Tauros ceased it's circling and stampeded head-on in Machop's direction.

"Machop, grab it by the horns!"

"Maaaachop!" The fighting Pokemon jumped into the air moments before Tauros could strike. Machop landed to find itself sattled upon the Bull Pokemon's back. It grabbed the horns of the rampaging foe, and quickly launched it over the shoulders and into the arena wall. The battle had ended.

"Tauros is unable to battle!", The referee declared. "Machop is the winner! The winner of this Preliminary Round goes to Giovanni!"

…...

Later at the Plateau Pavilion, Gio was being congratulated by his friends.

Meowth leaped for joy. "Meowthy!"

"Thats 2 Preliminary Rounds out of the way!", Delia reminded. "We're that much closer to the finals!"

Gio laughed. "You mean I'm that much closer to the finals."

Delia rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Oh, be quiet."

"I hope Lola's next battle goes well.", Spencer acclaimed. "I hope that wherever she's training, she's not nervous."

"I have a good feeling I'll be battling her.", Gio predicted with deep sympathy. "So she had better be training."

"Hello, Babies!", Exclaimed an obnoxious voice from behind. It was 10 year old Lieutenant Surge. "I saw your battle with that Malcolm wimp earlier."

Gio smiled proudly. "And what did you think? Pretty impressed, huh?"

"No way!", Surge bellowed. "Its not like you're getting any better. You just lucked out because that kid got stage fright and ended up being easier to beat then Drayton."

Gio felt like strangling Surge right then and there.

Delia quickly recognized his irritation and spoke up. "What matters is that Gio is moving on to the Third Round. Fair and Square!"

Surge chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that, dollface."

"Dollface!" Delia was infuriated. "Why don't you just go bother someone else!"

"With pleasure!", Surge blurted rudely as he began to march away "I'll see yous babies later! Me and Raichu got a battle coming up against some old loser named Lawrence. Come by and watch if yous wanna see what a true battle is about!"

Spencer shook his head with disapproval. "I'm not sure I like that boy's attitude."

"Tell me about it!", A voice hollered from the right. Gio turned to see Lawrence, The chubby former cameraman, leaping out from a nearby bush. "That little kid scares me more than the Viridian Gym Leader!"

"Welcome to my world.", Gio sighed. "So . . . why were you hiding in the bushes?"

"Hello! Did you not just here me?", Lawrence shouted as he shook Gio's head. "That kid freaks me out!"

"You're like 40 years old!", Delia reminded. "Get a grip for goodness sakes!"

Spencer examined Lawrence. "Aren't you a little too old to be competing?"

Lawrence lightly shoved Spencer away. "I heard about you. You're that geeky kid obsessed with legendary Pokemon."

Spencer turned to Gio. "Oh really? Is that what you told him?"

Gio smiled guiltily while scratching the back of his head. "Heh, well that was only the nice stuff I said."

"Yeah so don't be judging!" Lawrence warned while snapping his fingers.

"Meow, Meow, Meowy!", Meowth joined in with Lawrence's gesture.

"Don t worry about Surge.", Gio advised from experience. "His whole attitude is passed on from his dad. He serves in the US. Military."

Lawrence slumped to the ground. "Thats supposed to make me feel better?"

"I don't know.", Gio admitted. "I'm not good at this encouragement stuff."

Lawrence lifted his moping face. "For years Ive searched for my calling in life. First I was a Pokemon Coordinator, and then I was Bank Accountant, and then a Security Guard, and then a Waitress . . . don't ask. And then a Limo driver, and then a Pizza Delivery Guy."

"That should have worked out for you.", Spencer noted.

Lawrence rolled his eyes. "What because I'm Italian? Because I Speak Italian? Because I walk Ital-"

"No.", Spencer corrected. "Because delivering Pizza's wouldn't have been so hard with a good ride like Fearow."

"I didn't obtain Fearow until a a few months ago.", Lawrence told. "Fearow is among the many Flying-Type Pokemon I own. I know that Pokemon training is my calling! I just know it!"

Delia sat beside Lawrence in comfort. "Then what are you worried about?"

"Aside from Surge's attitude, I found out that he had some pretty tough Pokemon!", Lawrence explained. "It would mean a lot of you kids would be there for my battle and support me."

Gio shot up. "We'll we'd love to, but uhhhh . . . . I need to get ready for my next Preliminary Battle! Yeah, thats it!"

Delia pulled him back down. "Gio, don't be rude. your next match isn't until tomorrow! Besides, this would be a good chance to study Surge's strategy and battle methods in case you end up facing him later."

Gio pondered for a moment. "Well, alright."

Lawrence stood up excitedly. "Great! Then lets head to the field!"

…...

4:00 PM on the Grass field, Lawrence was readying for battle. Both he and Surge stood opposed on opposite sides of the arena. Gio and his friends watched from the shaded benches behind Lawrence. They had promised to support their old friend, but Gio was also eager to judge Surge's battling up close.

The Audience cheered franticly until the Announcer finally calmed the commotion. "Welcome everyone. This Next Preliminary Battle will take place on the grass field and will be between 38 Year Old Lawrence Vedette, A Former Newscaster for Kanto5 News-"

"Did you just hear what I heard?", Delia whispered to Gio.

"Yeah.", Gio responded in an annoyed tone. "Why bring up the news? Its not like anyone watches it."

"Not that you dummy!", Delia exclaimed. "Back at Mt. Moon, Lawrence told us his last name was Newscast."

Gio sighed. "I told you that guy creeps me out."

Spencer chuckled. "He creeped me out the moment I met him."

Gio laughed, elbowing Spencer. "Oh Spence, you and I are definitely on the same page."

The announcer continued. "On the left we have 10 Year old Lieutenant Surge who is the son of US. Military Captain, Reginal Surge. The age difference between the two trainers is astounding, but lets see if that wont stop a great fight! Trainers, please prepare for battle."

Surge summoned a Pokeball to his hand. "You're gonna need some big boy diapers once I'm through with yous!"

Lawrence then took out a Pokeball of his own. "Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words are just plain uncalled for!"

The referee appeared before the two trainers. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon. Substitutions or a Pokemon refusing to battle will count against you." He then waved his flags in the air. "Let the battle begin!"

Surge hurled his Pokeball into battle. "Go, Raichu!"

Raichu appeared. "Rai!"

Lawrence followed. "Fearow, lets get this party started!"

Fearow appeared. "Frrrearrr!"

Gio crossed his arms disrespectfully. "Very stupid choice."

"Well, maybe he just panicked.", Delia guessed.

The announcer was shocked. "Lawrence has sent a Flying-Type Pokemon into battle against an Electric-Type! What a risky decision considering the type disadvantage!"

"Raichu, Thunderbolt attack!"

Lawrence panicked. "Oh no, ummm . . .Fearow, use-"

Too late. An electrical bolt of energy suddenly crashed down upon Fearow.

The Flying type Pokemon collapsed to the ground, brutally injured. "Freeeearow!"

"Fearow, get up and use whirlwind!"

Fearow didn't even move an inch.

"Looks like Fearow is Paralyzed!", The announcer alerted. "This doesn't look good at all!"

"Raichu, give em another Thunderbolt!"

"Rai!" Raichu unleashed another devastating blow of electricity upon Fearow, completely ending Lawrence's chances of revival.

"Fearow is unable to battle!", The referee proclaimed. "Raichu is the victor!"

Gio slowly approached Lawrence. "Whats with you? Haven't you even been training?"

Lawrence nodded. "Of course! But for some reason I just cant act when intimidated."

"You'd better start acting!", Gio scolded. "Now get back to fighting so you can win this thing!"

"C'mon chubby, send out my next victim already!", Surge insulted from across the field.

Gio returned to the bench, and Lawrence recalled Fearow and sent out his next Pokemon. "Dodrio, lets really get this Party started!"

Dodrio appeared. "Drio!"

The announcer remained just as puzzled as the audience. "Another Flying-Type? Is that the only type that Lawrence is using? Lets find out!"

"Raichu, thunderbolt!"

"Dodrio, Quick Attack!"

Just before it could be struck, Dodrio rushed towards the occupied Raichu at max speed.

Once Dodrio was close enough behind Raichu, Lawrence gave further commands. "Now use Drill Peck!"

Dodrio then hammered its Beaks into Raichu's back. "Drio! Drio! Drio!"

"Raichu, Grab with your tail!"

While being attacked, The Electric Rodent quickly used its long tail to choke all three of Dodrio's heads in one tight grapple.

"Now Raichu, finish with thundershock!"

Raichu's cheeks began to let loose a barrage of electrifying volts from throughout its body leading up along its tail. Dodrio was instantly crisped. Super Effective Hit!

Raichu released the fainted Dodrio from its tail coils, and kicked it's body away. "Rai! Raichu!"

The Referee stepped forward. "Dodrio is unable to battle. Raichu is the victor again!"

"Things aren't looking to bright for Lawrence!", The announcer sorrowed. "Only one Pokemon remains on his team!"

As Lawrence called back his Dodrio, Surge continued to mock him. "You're loosing to a 10 year old! How pathetic."

Angered, Gio stood up and approached Lawrence once more for more assertive advice. "Lawrence, I don't know whats going on with you but its starting to tick me off! Just beat that little dweeb already!"

"Oh, what do you care?", Lawrence shot back with a sudden change of tone. "Since the day I met you, you've never like me. Why should I even be listening to you?"

Gio pointed to Surge. "Because that little brat needs to learn some respect."

Lawrence instantly perked back up. "Point taken! Time to win this!"

Gio reunited with Delia and Spencer while Lawrence called upon his next Pokemon. "Farfetch'd, I need you to start the party for real without screwing up like Fearow and Dodrio because I was too lazy to- . . ."

Farfetch'd stood their, staring blankly at Lawrence. "Farf?"

"Oh.", Lawrence stuttered. "You're already out of your Pokeball . . . well anyway, attack that Raichu!"

Farfetch'd flapped its wing and speedily glided into the air, preparing an Aeriel strike.

"Raichu, fry that duck with a Thunderbolt attack!"

Raichu tried to target the Duck Pokemon, but the intense sunlight flashed its vision. With no other choice, Raichu unveiled at thunderbolt at random.

Miss! Farfetch'd darted downwards at the sun blinded Pokemon for its long awaited impel. The Bird Pokemon swayed its Stalk Stick, and violently clobbered its weapon into Raichu's skull.

The powerful fracture knocked the Rodent Backwards, and onto its back. It cried helplessly, awaiting for Farfetch'd to finish what it had started.

"Finish it.", Gio whispered to himself calmly, until finally he lost all control. "Finish it now, Lawrence!"

Delia eyed Gio cautiously. "Gio, calm down!"

Lawrence was sweating and trembling with full agitation, confused about what he should do next. "I . . . Cant finish it." Lawrence then recalled Farfetch'd. "Farfetch'd, return."

The audience gasped.

"What is this?", The announcer questioned befuddled. "It seems that Lawrence has surrendered the battle to Surge!"

Surprisingly, Surge was marveled at Lawrence's final decision, despite the fact that he had just won another Preliminary Round. "What just happened?"

Lawrence walked away, depressed. "I forfeited. That what just happened." And with his final biddings, Lawrence disappeared into the Corridor Entrance.

…...

The minute the battle was over, Gio and his friends searched desperately for Lawrence. After about an hour, Meowth had located the forfeiter seated inside a nearby snack bar.

Gio addresses him by surprise, with full exasperation. "What's wrong with you! You could have finished Surge's Raichu right then and there!"

"What good would it have done.", Lawrence moped. "He had two Pokemon left anyway. The battle was decided as it was."

"You're pathetic!", Gio insulted. "You don't deserve the honor of calling yourself a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Gio, stop!", Delia hollered. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Meow!", Meowth agreed.

Afraid as he was, Spencer avoided making eye contact with Gio yet spoke only little. "Gio, I think you might need to calm down."

"No, he's right.", Lawrence confessed deeply. "Its obvious that my calling in life isn't Pokemon Training. I started off nervous and then ended up giving up. Those aren't the traits of a Pokemon Trainer."

"Lawrence, its not like you to act this way.", Delia grieved. "You're usually so outgoing and cheerful."

Lawrence stood up and walked away. "All the more reason that Pokemon Training is not for me. Goodbye to all of you."

As soon as he left, Delia smacked Gio over the head. "You should be ashamed!"

Gio sighed. "I know. I don't know what came over me."

"I think I do.", Spencer began to explain. "Gio wanted to see Surge suffer, and he wanted Lawrence to do the deed."

Delia looked at Gio innocently. "Gio, it scares me to see your anger overtake you like that. The same thing happened at the Safari Zone when you-"

"I promised I'd never hurt you like that again.", Gio reminded sadly. "So please don't bring that up."

"Giovanni! Wassup, bro!", Greeted a familiar voice. It was Drayton, with both of his fangirls leaning over his shoulders. "You three keeping it cool?"

Gio nodded. "Trying to."

"What brings you by, Mr. Fancy Pants?", Delia asked obnoxiously.

"I wanted to see if you three were gonna be at the Water Field tomorrow at 3:00 PM. Some crazy jazz is gonna be goin down.", He informed slyly. "Agatha Vs Koga."

Gio's eyes widened. "Agatha and Koga are going to be battling tomorrow?"

"A Gym Leader vs a Johto Champion!", Spencer boasted. "We have to go see that after your next battle tomorrow, Gio."

"Two masters at their best.", Drayton exaggerated. "Its gonna be epic."

"We haven't seen Koga since Fuchsia City.", Delia admonished. "I wonder how much his battling skills have improved?"

Gio smiled. "We'll find out soon enough."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	43. Chapter 43: Haunting Venom

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 43: Haunting Venom

Gio proudly marched back to the Plateau Pavilion with his friends close behind. He had just won his 3rd Preliminary Battle with ease. With only one Preliminary Round left, Gio felt more confident then ever.

They entered the nearest Pokemon Center, where Gio only needed to heal one of his Pokemon; Kangaskhan whom was also the only one needed to win his previous round.

While waiting for Kangaskhan to recover, the group sat at a table where Gio continued to boast about his victory. "Did you see how easily I beat that girl?"

"Yes Gio!", Delia exclaimed with a temper. "You've been bragging about it the whole way over here."

"It's like these battles just keep getting easier and easier!", Gio continued. "Drayton was hard, Malcolm was easy, and Petra was a piece of cake."

"Thats no reason to let your guard down for your last Preliminary Round.", Spencer cautioned. "Who knows who you'll be facing next?"

"Hey! Giovanni!", Hollered a voice from the Center Entrance. It was Gio's recent Preliminary competitor Petra. She was a short redheaded 11 year old girl, with a very noticeable nazely voice. "I've got a bone to pick with you!"

Gio sighed. "I won easily and thats all there is to it. So why don't you go crying back to your mommy?"

"Meowthy!", Meowth commercially chanted.

Petra just resented his words. "Its not fair that you won so quickly! You didn't even give me a chance to attack!"

"That would be the point, genius.", Gio insulted. "You're really annoying me so go away."

Petra continued to complain. "If your Kangaskhan didn't have that stupid Earthquake attack then my Pokemon would have instantly put your Pokemon to sleep with Sing Attack."

Gio laughed mockingly. "You cant think you'll win every battle just by putting the target to sleep? Thats just unskilful and uncreative."

"Forget it.", Petra grumbled as she began to pace away angrily. "I'll just be happy to see you loose eventually."

After she was gone, Delia giggled. "That's just adorable. I think she might have a crush on you, Gio."

"She's 11.", Gio pointed out. "No way thats ever going to happen."

Spencer glared at clock for a moment, but then suddenly panicked. "Oh no! Its 2:45 PM. Agatha's final Preliminary Battle is about to begin!"

"That's right!", Gio remember, standing up instantly with Meowth perched on his shoulder. "She's going to be up against Koga! I don't want to miss this!"

"Wait but what about Kangaskhan?", Delia asked.

"Kangaskhan will be fine here until we get back.", Gio said. "Now lets go!"

"Don't you kids worry.", Nurse Joy sympathized. "We'll hang on to Kangaskhan until you return."

"Chansey!", The Nurse's Chansey happily acknowledged.

"Thank you!", Delia said politely and then rushed out of the Pokemon Center to join her friends.

An intense battle was about to begin.

…...

The Water Field Preliminary Round was close at hand. But this was no ordinary Preliminary Battle. This was a long anticipated one by all Pokemon Trainers who envy the greater fighters. Obviously this was not planned, but since its announcement, everyone had gone nuts with excitement! Two powerful combatants were about to unleash their true strengths and abilities upon each other that would result in a historic Preliminary Match-up.

Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Meowth sat up high on the gargantuan bleachers. From the audience's point of view, Gio noticed it was like watching a Football Game of some sort. He could see why the pandemonium was such a traditional affair. The surrounding audience was loud and rowdy, cheering and chanting for the battle to begin. The Aqua Field below, however, was empty and scarce. And the Announcer's booming voice had yet to address the desperate fans.

"Its so loud!", Delia shouted to her friends. "I can barely keep my ears from popping!"

"This is why my Mom would never take me to these things!", Gio commented loudly. "Or so she claimed."

"I thought it was because your mom was against you becoming a Pokemon Trainer!", Spencer yelped.

Gio shrugged. "That to I guess."

Suddenly, Koga's six year old sister Aya, leaped with anticipation from the row ahead. She turned to face the three. "Giovanni and Delia! I knew I recognized your voices!"

"Oh, hey again.", Gio greeted carelessly. "How goes it?"

Aya leaped over the back row of fans to join them. "Cheering for my brother. My father told him that if he wins this whole competition, then the Gym would be his full responsibility."

"Oh so he wouldn't just be temping anymore?", Delia inquired. "Thats great for him!"

Aya glanced at Spencer. "A new friend?"

Gio nodded. "Yeah."

Aya shrugged. "Well as long as he is cheering for my brother like the rest of us, then I'm fine."

"Actually . . . ", Gio began. "We're kind of cheering for Agatha. She's my aunt."

Aya became furious. "How dare you!"

"Well, Gio is competing in the conference also.", Spencer added, trying to change the subject. "If anything, he's more concerned about himself."

"Whats that supposed to mean?", Gio growled.

At last, the announcer silenced the crowd from his lookout post above. "Calm down everyone! Because the very special Preliminary Battle that you've been waiting for is about to begin!"

Everyone applauded momentarily. Gio remained seated, trying to contain his 'enthusiasm.'

Just then, on the left side of the Water Field, Agatha appeared from the Corridor Entrance, with her wavy blond hair tempesting in the breeze. Everyone went berserk, much to Gio's annoyance.

The announcer then formerly began "On the right, we have a 28 Year old woman who successfully obtained all of Kanto's and Johto's Badges with the help of her mysterious ghostly Pokemon! She then furthered her Training performance by earning Victory in the Johto League as Champion almost 8 years ago! Now she returns, seeking the title of this year's champion of the Kanto League!"

The Audience rumbled with incitement, delighted with Agatha's arrival.

Gio was eager to finally see his Aunt at her best. She always seemed so relaxed, and unthreatened; Always confident that her opponents would underestimate her. Only very rarely did Agatha fail in a Pokemon Battle. She shared a powerful sacred connection with her Ghost Pokemon, that allowed her to inherit their trust, and hence their abilities to her own discipline. One of these abilities was the mastery of easily identifying a foes strength and weakness from the inside out. This was often mistaken as a Psychic Technique, when actually it's a useful method invented by Ghost Pokemon. Rather then violently posses the enemy, Agatha and her Ghost Pokemon would merely manipulate the fears and struggles from within so that she may cosset them from the outside and use it against he or she, along with their Pokemon. Without her Ghost Pokemon at her side, Agatha would be incomplete and powerless.

Then Koga appeared on the left and the announcer continued the introductions. "On the Left side of the field, we have a 15 Year Old Trainer whose been filling in for his father as the Fuchsia Gym Leader for a little over a year now! He'll go as far as possible to earn a higher ranking!"

The cheering stewed up again.

But Gio was now commemorating of what he knew about Koga. Only having met him once, Gio remembered Koga being much more serious then Agatha. He never showed an emotional expression on his face during battle so that he wouldn't give away his intentions, while Agatha always had an malevolent smirk whipped up upon her face to taunt her foes. Koga was a decent battler, but Gio managed to overcome him. This was by luck though, considering Cloyster's desperation to repay its debt to Gio. Koga also had a deep Japanese accent. He sometimes would play into this to intimidate his challengers about how serious he took his battling in the tradition of his Family Honor. Only being 15, he was very intelligent in the mind and art of Gym Leading.

"Trainers, please prepare for battle!", The announcer instructed. "And bear in mind that this is water field with very few terraces to support any type of Pokemon that can neither Float, Swim, or Fly!"

…...

On the Water Field below, Agatha and Koga each stood on a levered platform above the water, across from each other. The filed in the center was basically a giant fresh water pond with only a few floating pods, acting as havens for a Pokemon's balance or quick recovery.

Agatha stared into Koga's bounded eyes with a devious smile. "Do you fear me?"

Koga snarled. "I only fear for those who fear."

"Good answer.", Agatha regarded, still holding her wicked smile. "But I cant be fooled. I don't wish to harm you or your Pokemon. I only wish to seize your for fears for my own."

"I see no difference between the two."

"That all depends on how well you think you can elude me.", Agatha snapped back with pleasure. "I don't need facial emotions to identify your stratagem."

"I'm not one to be taken lightly.", Koga replied simply. "I'm like venom itself. I secrete pain, and grow more deadly over time."

Agatha laughed. "And I'm like a nightmare. I draw power from your greatest fears."

The Referee stood on the sideline platform. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon!" He waved his flags in the air. "Let the battle begin!"

Agatha summoned a Pokeball from her waist and silently sent it forward.

Misdreavus appeared. "Misdrreeeevus!"

…...

From afar, Gio couldn't recognize Agatha's Pokemon by the slightest. He withdrew his Pokedex from the bag. **"POKEMON NOT NATIVE TO REGION! NO AVAILABLE DATA!"**

Gio sighed. "So its from another region?"

"The Johto Regoin.", Spencer noted. "Or at least that's where it was discovered. I used to live in Johto when I was very little. I grew up in a town called Greenfield. We would see a lot of Misdreavus roaming the gardens at night."

"It wont matter!", Aya exclaimed. "My brother can handle that Pokemon with no trouble."

…...

"I hope I haven't intimidated you too much.", Agatha teased from across the field, with Misdreavus levitating beside her. "After all, I do want a good and hard battle."

"You needn't worry about me.", Koga ensured. "Unfamiliar Pokemon don't intimidate me. They only make a battle much more interesting." Koga then hurled his Pokeball into battle.

Zubat appeared. "Zzzbtt!"

"Interesting.", Agatha commented. "Very well then. Misdreavus, Shadow Ball!"

Misdreavus rapidly spun forward, unleashing a quick paced ghostly bomb that raced at Zubat with incredible speed.

"Zubat, Ominous Wind!"

Zubat flapped its wings forward, conjuring a dark auroral gust to engulf the Field into an immense wind storm of false energy. The Ominous wind quickly redirected the Shadow ball back at Misdrevous, along with newly stored baleful energy. The waves of the water below were intensifying as a result to the apocalyptic hurricane.

…...

From the stand, the crowds gasped. Gio was amazed of how prepared Koga was. Only a few minutes into the battle and now a Cyclone Storm was practically assaulting the Water field below.

"Meow . . . ", Meowth bellowed with amazement.

Gio nodded. "I know. Me to."

"This is breathtaking!", The announcer exclaimed. "Who knew a Zubat could assert so much power into one attack!"

…...

For months, Koga had worked hard to perfect Ominous Wind. And finally, it came to good use. Now, he had to put a halt to it. "Zubat, cease the storm with gust!"

Zubat flapped its wings relentlessly, mustering a fresh typhoon of breezy air to ward of the Ominous Wind. It was successful. The waters calmed, the winds dispersed, but Misdreavus was now where in sight.

Koga glanced around. "Impossible! How could it have evaded that?"

"Ghost Pokemon are entities.", Agatha reminded. "They can disappear and reappear as easily as allusion."

Suddenly, Misdrevous emerged from thin air behind Zubat.

"Quick Zubat, look behind you!"

"Thats right.", Agatha instigated. "Turn around and look into Misdreavus' eyes."

Koga was speechless. "Wha . . .what?"

"Misdreavus, Confuse Ray!"

The moment Zubat turned around to glimpse its foe, Misdrevous emitted a strange flash of red power from its eye's and into the bat's.

Zubat's control over its own mind was no more. It panickly flew around in circles, before crashing into the water below.

"Good.", Koga sighed with relief. "Safer underwater. I taught Zubat to last long in such a case."

"No good.", Agatha mocked. "Misdrevous, Thunder attack on the Water!"

The feminine Ghost Pokemon tightened its body before unleashing a deadly burst of electricity from it's dominance. The electrical strife of power quickly congested the whole pond with violent reactions. Waves exploded in scattered directions, as the water itself was consumed by the surging might of thunder.

Finally, Zubat pummeled out from the water and into the air, until finally landing beside Koga.

"Is this it for Zubat?", The announcer questioned with nervousness.

Everyone was at the edge of their seats.

"Misdreavus, secure that the Zubat has fallen."

But like a boomerang, Zubat darted back into battle with it's confusion set aside. It was now lunging at Misdreavus with a barrage of bite attacks. Super Effective!

Koga was pleased. "Keep it up, Zubat!"

Misdreavus was overwhelmed by the foe's sudden speed and agility. The Ghost Pokemon was weakening upon receiving such damage.

Agatha was quick to act though. "Misdreavus, Shadow Ball!"

Misdreavus vanished from Zubat's grasped, and then reappeared behind Zubat with its sudden commanded attack.

Direct Hit! The Shadow Ball plunged Zubat back into the water. It then finally fainted.

The audience was dazzled.

"What a shocking ending!", The Announcer riddled. "Koga started off with a devastating attempt but Agatha surpassed with her own tricks! Though Zubat managed to recover with one last blitz, Misdreavus advanced with a sly reaction! This battle is really heating up!"

The referee appeared. "Zubat is unable to battle. Misdreavus is victorious!"

As Zubat's image vanished from the score boards, Koga grimaced with disappointment. "I suppose I haven't failed yet." He hauled another Pokemon from his belt and threw it into battle.

Venonat appeared. "Veno! Venonat!" The bug Pokemon stood unbalanced upon the crooked terrace pod that had been damaged during Zubat's Ominous Wind attack.

"That Zubat was quite persistent.", Agatha admitted. "Lets hope all goes the same for Venonat."

Koga smirked slightly. "Venonat is my Star Pokemon. I will earn the upper hand."

…...

Gio was indeed impressed with both combatants. Seeing both their battles styles interact was intriguing. "This turned out to be better than I expected."

"It'll be even better when Koga becomes victorious!", Aya boasted. "He cant fail with Venonat. He never does."

"Venonat failed in its battle against Gio.", Delia reminded.

"That doesn't count!", Aya exclaimed. "Neither Koga or Venonat were as strong then."

"Venonat has been selected!", The announcer verified. "And Misdreavus is close to debasing after having taken that severe counter attack from Zubat! The intense battle is about to continue!"

The crowd cheered with eagerness.

…...

Agatha made the first move. "Misdreavus, Destiny Bondy!"

Misdreavus was suddenly shrouded in a dark purple mist that swiftly made its way over to Venonat.

"Veno?" Venonat panicked. Its whole body unwillingly absorbed the mystical energy . . . but nothing happed afterwards.

Koga became nervous. "What just happened?"

"You'll find out soon enough.", Agatha assured. "Are you frightened?"

Koga grimaced again. "Never! Venonat, Psybeam!"

"Veno!" The Poison insect leaped into the air and discharged an abrupt Telekinetic Beam from its wiggling antennas.

Direct Hit! Misdreavus collapsed onto the platform beside Agatha, and fainted.

"Misdreavus is unable to battle! The victory goes to-" The referee was cut off at the sound of a painful screech coming from Venonat. He turned to his left to find that Venonat had suddenly fainted as well. He then hesitantly waved both flags in the air. "Both Misdreavus and Venonat are unable to battle!"

Both images of Venonat and Misdreavus vanished from the scoreboard.

…...

Gio was speechless. "Wha . . . What the . . . What just happened?"

Spencer shrugged. "Don't ask me. I've never seen anything like that in my life!"

"Whatever she did, it was a cheap shot!", Aya complained. "Koga didn't deserve that!"

"Agatha finished the job with Destiny Bond!", The Announcer explained to the baffled audience. "A very difficult attack to learn, but Misdreavus must have been under some sort of strict training schedule! But what's astounding is that Agatha had it planned out so perfectly! After sustaining such effective damage from Zubat, Misdreavus used that last attack to take a new and perfectly healthy opponent down with it!"

…...

Koga felt his spine shiver. Agatha had two Pokemon remaining while he was only left with one. But he couldn't show any sign of fear yet. Thats just what Agatha was seeking; his downfall. Without even considering surrender, Koga selected his next Pokemon.

Tentacruel appeared. "Teeentcruule!"

"You cant hide your emotions.", Agatha reminded as she sent her next Pokemon.

Agatha's signature Pokemon, Haunter appeared. "Haunta! Hauntaa!"

Koga felt himself calm. With Tentacruel, maneuvering through the water would be easy. And taking shelter underwater from effective attacks would also play out well.

"Haunter, Thunderpunch!"

"Haunta!" Haunter vanished from thin air.

"Tentacruel, underwater!"

Tentacruel dived headfirst from its pod, and deep into the shallow water.

Haunter reappeared from behind Tentacruel's previous position to deliver a Thunderpunch but the target was no where in sight.

Agatha smiled. "So be it. Haunter, Shadow Ball!"

…...

From beneath the dark calm water, Tentacruel resided close to Koga's Platform, ready for further instructions.

Before it could react to an unusual silence, The Squid Pokemon suddenly found itself being ambushed by bombards of Shadowy Orbs. Tentacruel panicked! It swam towards safety, practically dodging every orb, until at last it was struck.

…...

From above, Koga trembled with anguish, as his Pokemon rose from beneath the water. "Tentacruel, don't give up just yet!"

Indeed, Tentacruel was no where near finished. As Haunter neared to finish with a another Thunder Punch, The Giant Squid lunged its body back into action, and unveiled a deadly Hydro Pump attack from under its body.

The fatal blast thrusted Haunter Backwards and into the Arena Wall.

"Now that's what I call effort!", The announcer blurted. "Incredible speed from such a heavyweight Pokemon!"

Agatha nodded with appreciation. "You're one tough cookie to crack."

Haunter recovered and then once again, vanished from sight.

Remembering Haunter's previous trick, Tentacruel dived into the water to avoid another Thunderpunch.

"I must say, that old hiding beneath the water method of your Tentacruel's is becoming very annoying.", Agatha commented. "I'll just have to fix that problem myself. Haunter, Thunderbolt on the water!"

Koga reacted as soon as possible. "Tentacruel, return to the platform and hurry!"

Tentacruel shot out of the water and landed onto its pod Isle as soon a possible.

"Haunter, use Icy Wind!"

"Haunta!" The Ghost Clown opened its mouth and unveiled a breezy beam of ice cold essence upon the field.

"Brilliant . . . " Koga stared around at the incredible sight! The water was freezing over . . . into an ice field! Koga returned his focus on Agatha. "You tricked me!"

Agatha stood silent.

The announcer however, caught on. "What a clever hoax! Agatha was bluffing about the Thunderbolt to scare Tentacruel out of the water! And now, Tentacruel cannot retreat into the water because the field has completely frozen over!"

Koga frowned. "I will not admit defeat yet. Tentacruel, breach that ice!"

"Tanta!" The Water Titan restlessly smashed its mighty tentacles at the ice in attempt to break it, but it was no use.

"Haunter, Thunderpunch!"

Haunter launched forward and swung its electric charged fist forward.

"Tentacruel, Barrier!"

A Psychic wall of defense appeared ahead of Tentacruel, blocking Haunter's attack.

"Now Tentacruel, use Acid!"

The Aqua Pokemon divulged a blight of Black Smog from its mouth and into the field.

Haunter was caught off guard, and despite being half Poison Type, The acid still managed to blind its vulnerable vision.

Normally, A ghost Pokemon's eyes would glow red in dark places. But even with Haunter's eyes blinded, its position could still be detected by Tentacruel's radar-like function. The squid plopped onto the ice and propelled its body to slide towards the susceptible opponent.

Agatha closed her eyes calmly, avoiding contact with the polluted air. But she maintained her wicked smile. "Haunter, you don't need your eyes to control your entity."

"Haaunta!" Haunter understood Agatha's word and quickly vanished from thin air once more before Tentacruel could draw closer to it's position.

"_Damn!",_ Koga cursed in his mind. _"Ghost Pokemon are far too deceptive for my taste!"_

Once the Acid Air subsided, Haunter reappeared with newly recovered eyes. "Haunta!"

"Do you fear me yet?", Agatha asked gently. "Do our capabilities frighten you?"

Koga couldn't handle anymore. It was like cheating death, but with a devious twist. If her Pokemon suffered, then his would surely do the same. A loss for a loss. Was that her game rather then manipulate his own mind?

"You could surrender now, and the torture would end.", Agatha offered. "Or you could stay and fight, and I can make things a lot worse. I could demonstrate to everyone watching, as to how one surpasses another by turning fear into reality."

"Do it!", Koga challenged "I don't fear you!" It was a lie, but hopefully one that could fool.

Just then, Haunter's eyes brightened with a red beam of mysterious energy that shot directly into Tentacruel's.

The squid Pokemon fell into a deep trance, and oddly, Koga did as well.

"Whats . . . happening?", Koga uttered before he completely gave in.

"This is an ancient technique invented by the Ghost Pokemon hundreds of years ago, and I resurrected it from their own nature..", Agatha explained. "It's a method of twisted reality, in which the Pokemon's mind and soul will be judged by fear!"

Tentacruel began to squirm around in painful agony. Its haunting trance was eating away at it through its mind.

And now Koga was shrieking violently with, grabbing his forehead tightly with his palms. "The Voices . . . make them go away!"

"A bond between Pokemon and Trainer is vital to the mind and soul.", Agatha continued. "You will now feel the pain that Tentacruel does, because of the link it brought upon you when you first captured it, and committed your worth to it."

Everyone in the audience was completely freaked out, afraid to even move. Even the announcer was speechlessly terrified

The referee nervously stepped forward. "This isn't the proper way to-"

"I cannot be disqualified.", Agatha pointed out. "I'm not doing any of this. Haunter is doing this as it's own reaction to being challenged. You cannot interfere with a Pokemon's nature, whether it be developed by its trainer or passed on by tradition."

The referee stepped back. "But this is so evil . . ."

"Its a lesson all trainer's will face eventually when they reach their darkest days.", Agatha continued. "But the friendship Koga shares with his Tentacruel is powerful enough to overcome this trance. Only under the circumstances that they both are dedicated to each other's capabilities."

…...

"Dedicated to each other's capabilities.", Gio repeated quietly while his friends watched in horror. " . . . She was talking about the power of friendship!"

"What are you talking about?", Delia exclaimed. "How can you stand to watch whats happening?"

"Its not a punishment.", Gio explained. "Its a judgment!"

"I don't care what it is!", Aya exclaimed. "She's hurting my brother!"

…...

"It would seem that Koga cannot find Tentacruel in the maze of fears that are overtaking his mind.", Agatha sighed. She snapped her fingers.

Haunter immediately returned to its senses, ending the trance.

Koga shouted into the sky as he reawakened. "Please, no more! You win!"

Agatha shook her head with discontent. "You could have found Tentacruel beyond those fears, and attained the power and strength given from that friendship to break free of the curse and defeat me. But you were not dedicated enough."

Koga called back Tentacruel and tilted his head up to face Agatha. "You would be that willing to let me win?"

"Its not about victory.", Agatha said in a hushed tone. "Its about helping each other for the sake of destiny."

"Then I have failed.", Koga sobered. "I have not only failed to win this battle, but I have failed as a trainer."

"No!", Agatha scolded. "You have not failed as a trainer to your Pokemon! But you have failed as a friend to your Pokemon. Maybe not intentionally, but efficiently."

…...

Hours later at the Plateau Lake Front, Koga stood motionless, watching the sunset descend behind the mountains. All that could be heard was the occasional splashing of Polliwag hurdling in the water.

Koga took a deep breath in to smell the air. "It would seem that my quest has ended."

From behind, Gio appeared. "You don't seem too angry about it."

Koga turned to face Gio. "You saw my battle?"

"Yep, all the way up until you threw in the towel."

Koga sighed. "I surrendered out of fear."

"So, what was it like?', Gio asked avidly. "The whole trance thing that she did?"

"She didn't do it. I did it to myself, and she and her Pokemon took advantage of it.", Koga explained in a dry tone. "I underestimated her too easily."

"Your sister thought that she was cheating.", Gio chuckled.

"I wouldn't consider it cheating.", Koga expressed with interest. "Just a lost technique that can prove very useful in worthy situations."

Gio nodded. "So what's your plan now?"

"After the conference, I go home and train with my Pokemon.", Koga expressed simply. "I may have lost the battle for the conference victory, but the battle for the friendship that I share with my Pokemon, still rages on. I'm going to take your aunt's advice and build my strength from my Pokemon so that way, we may diminish our fears and overcome any remaining obstacle."

"I have a good feeling you'll be Gym Leader one day.", Gio acknowledged. "But your sister needs to work on her social skills if she ever wants to make it as big as you."

Koga laughed. "In do time."

…...

Back at the Pavilion, Gio rejoined his friends.

"Where have you been?", Delia asked suspiciously.

"Talking with an old friend.", Gio said simply. "What are you guys up to?"

Delia yawned. "We're looking for a good restaurant to eat dinner at."

"Well you seem more tired then hungry.", Spencer noted. "Lets all just head back to our dorm and hang out until we fall asleep. Besides, I rented a book at the library about the mysteries of Lugia."

"No!", Gio exclaimed. "Its too early to head in."

Meowth jumped around with hyper. "Meow! Meow!"

"Even Meowth's not tired.", Gio adverted.

"Well tomorrow is your last Preliminary Round.", Delia reminded. "You should probably get some rest."

Gio rolled his eyes. "That would be pointless. We all know my Preliminary rounds just keep getting easier and easier. What's there to get excited about?"

"Me!", Said a voice from behind.

Gio swerved around to see Lola. "What?"

"Me!", She repeated. "I checked the computer and I'm your opponent tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM on the Ice Field."

Gio felt his heart beat rapidly. "So that means . . ."

She finished for him. "It means we'll finally get our rematch from Pewter City!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	44. Chapter 44: The Preliminary Finale

(I want to dedicate this Chapter to my friend Austin. He's been helping with this story ever since it first started. Most of it was small factors of Knowledge I was completely oblivious to such as some elements from the Original Pokemon Series that I cant quite remember. For example; A minor Character's history, How a certain Gym looked, and Plot twists that could merge with the original series' storyline. Basically he was my reliable researcher. Since he's going to Canada for the rest of the summer, I'm going to be finishing this story's first season without his help. Hopefully he'll be sticking around for season 2 once he returns. But for now, enjoy Chapter 44!)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 44: The Preliminary Finale

In Pallet Town at 6:00 AM, Samuel Oak and his Father Nelson Oak stood outside in the Corral, watching tiny Faith frolic in a nearby meadow with Nidorina. Sammy smiled. Watching different species of Pokemon interact with each other was always a truly remarkable sight. He envied Pokemon like the air he breathed. And he always had since the day he first studied under his father's instruction. But now he was a 26 Year Old Man, with new responsibilities lingering around the corner. His Marriage to Haley was only two weeks away. The true start of his Family was only two weeks away. . . . . . But his responsibilities to the Pokemon that resided at the lab; What would happen then? His father wasn't going to be around forever, and his two brothers hardly ever visited Pallet dealing with burdens of their own. He was all there was left with the correct Knowledge and skills to care for such matters.

Nelson broke the silence first. "I know its been a while since we've talked man to man, Samuel."

"Its really alright.", Sammy comforted. "A lot of busy things are happening." He looked at his father. He couldn't help but feel sorrow overtake his emotions. His father was officially in his elder years now. Every time he spotted a wrinkle on the Old Man's face, he would quickly turn away. Its always hard to accept the nearing destiny of a loved one.

Nelson continued on. "I'm not going to be around much longer, Samuel."

"Dad, don't say such nonsense!", Sammy scolded out of denial.

The Old Professor chuckled. "I'm not getting any younger."

"My wedding Is only two weeks away, dad.", Sammy pointed out in a serious tone. "Why are you trying to put me down with such talk of fatality. Talk of ending, when a new beginning is just over the horizon?"

"I would never purposely depress you, Samuel.", Nelson obliged. "I'm telling you this for the sake of what I'm leaving behind; The Lab, The Corral, The Pokemon that inhabit it."

Sammy suspected a will, but not so soon before death. "What are you trying to say?"

Nelson sighed. "I'm leaving it all to you, once I pass on."

The Young Professor was practically speechless. "But . . . I just. . . Are you sure?"

"Your life is moving into a whole new direction.", His father explained. "You'll be inheriting much more than a family."

Sammy felt a tear roll down his cheek. "This is an honor!"

"Your brothers have already consecrated their life plans.", Nelson continued on. "But you stayed behind and sacrificed your whole youth to me and my teachings. An in doing so, you have obtained all the knowledge that I had intended for you, and perhaps more."

Sammy blushed. "Well . . . I don't know about that."

"Take Giovanni for example. I doubted him in the beginning about his arrogance and impatience, but you proved me wrong. He turned out to be quite the Pokemon Trainer so far."

"_It was actually a pretty risky trust to place in someone.", _Sam thought. "Well, I suppose I can take that credit. But . . . this whole responsibility you're giving me seems pretty overwhelming."

The Old Professor placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled. "I know I can trust you."

Sammy nodded. "Very well, dad. When the time comes . . . I'll be there to take the responsibility as the new Professor."

Just then, Tucker leaped out from the Lab Entrance. "Daddy, Gio is on da fone thingy for you!"

"Thank you for telling me, Tucker." Sammy picked the boy up and held him in his arms as he made his way into the lab, through the hall, and into the Study Room where Gio's image appeared on the monitor. He picked up the phone. "Ahh, Gio. Your awake quite early aren't you?"

"I didn't sleep much last night.", The young teen told him. Obviously Delia, Spencer, and Meowth were still asleep. "I was up late planning my strategy for today's battle."

"Thats right!", Sammy remembered. "Your last Preliminary Round is in a few hours. But don't worry. We'll all be watching and cheering you on! Have you decided which Pokemon to use?"

"Thats actually why I'm calling.", Gio clarified excitedly. "I need a favor."

…...

9:00 AM on the Ice Field; The crowd was going wild as usual. Fans could never seem to get enough of this epic series of battles. This was the last day for the Preliminaries and then the finals would begin at the start of the next week. Only few, such as Agatha, managed to complete their final Preliminary Round a day earlier. But the rest, such as Gio and Lola, were battling on schedule. And ironically, the two would be facing off against each other.

Gio entered the chilly field with his most serious expression. Beside him, Meowth toddled along. And behind him, Delia and Spencer sat on the bench.

"Good luck, Gio!", Delia hollered. "Do whatever it takes to win!"

Spencer eyed Delia suspiciously. "You seem very eager for him to win. More then usual."

"Well you know.", Delia snickered, but suddenly became agitated. "We wouldn't want Gio to hold back his true potential so that he could let his old crush win! The same crush he's been eye goggling for months now!"

"We're guys, Delia.", Spencer laughed. "Just because we think a girl is good looking, doesn't mean we're in love with her . . . . not that I think Lola is good looking or anything."

Delia was fuming. "You're hitting on her to? Unbelievable!"

Spencer tried to calm her down. "Let's just put it this way. Gio's first priority is winning this competition. I don't think anything will stop him now."

Delia sighed. "I've heard that famous line before."

The audience was instantly silence by the booming voice of the announcer. "Welcome to the final day of the Preliminary Matches! Today's 3rd battle will be a spectacular one! One the right, we have 15 year old Giovanni!"

Gio was greatly pleased to hear fans cheering his name in a sudden outburst. In the past couple days of victories, he had really achieved a lot of respect from new faces. It wasn't surprising that the day of his Final Preliminary Round would be a special one.

From the other side of the Icy Field, Lola appeared.

The announcer noticed this and continued the intros. "And on the left is 14 year old Lola, the young Water-Type Trainer!"

Lola waved to the excited Audience and began to blow kisses to her young male fans.

Gio waved to Lola for no apparent reason. An embarrassing gesture.

Meowth gave him a weirded out look. "Meow?"

Gio quickly withdrew his hand from the air. "Uhhh . . . whoops."

Lola giggled. "Are you still in love with me?"

Gio was shocked at such an assumption. "No! Just a little uncomfortable battling someone I used to have a crush on."

Lola shook her head. "Oh, Gio. You're just getting too old for crushes. You need to start thinking about an actual relationship!"

"I know.", He whispered to himself, shooting a quick glance at Delia.

"Trainers, please prepare for battle!", The announcer instructed.

Gio summoned his Pokeball wordlessly.

Lola followed his action.

The referee approached from the Sidelines. "Each trainer will use three Pokemon. Substitutions will count against you, along with a Pokemon's unwillingness to participate in battle." He waved both flags in the air. "Let the battle begin!"

Gio threw the capsule forward, confident in his first choice.

Scyther appeared. "Scccyther!"

Lola then sent her Pokeball forward. "Poliwag, I choose you!"

Poliwag appeared. "Poli! Poli?"

Gio was struck with Dejavu. "This is just like-"

"How our first battle began!", Lola finished for him. "And it's also going end like our first battle!"

"We'll see about that.", Gio grumbled.

"Why don't you make the first move?", Lola mimicked her offer from months ago. "And don't hold back!"

"Wasn't planning on it!", Gio chuckled. "Scyther, quick attack!"

"Scy!" Scyther dashed headfirst, hovering over the ice as it approached it's target.

Before Lola could blink, Poliwag was already tumbling backwards. "Gosh, I didn't think your Scyther's speed could get any better than last time!"

Gio grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet! Scyther, Slash attack!"

"Poliwag, dodge!"

"Scy! Scyther!" Scyther stood over Poliwag, ready to strike.

But Poliwag quickly used the ice to its advantage, and slid under Scyther's body before it could be hit. "Poli!"

Scyther's Slash was performed too late. Now the Mantis had its Scythes hooked within the rock hard sheet of ice, unable to budge at all.

"It Looks like Scyther's in a bit of a pickle!", The announcer commentaried. "Not even it's speed will break it free from that troublesome ice!"

Gio found himself panicking. This was definitely becoming a repeat of his early battle with Lola. "Scyther, this clumsiness of yours has got to stop!"

The audience laughed. Big surprise . . .

Lola seized the opportunity of Scyther's condition. "Poliwag, Hydro Pump!"

"Poli! Poliwag!" The loyal Tadpole blasted a gale of streaming water from its tiny mouth into Scyther's spine.

The pressure of the water easily broke Scyther's grip from the ice, and launched the Mantis into the arena wall like a rampant torpedo.

From the bench, Delia was displeased. "I just don't get why Gio used Scyther? The Pokemon is just plain clumsy and unreliable. I don't mean to sound harsh, but its true."

Spencer shrugged. "I wasn't even aware of Scyther's . . . behavior, until now."

But on the field, Gio was both Nervous and shivering from the cold temperate. "Scyther, its not over. You can redeem yourself!"

Scyther quickly stood up and twirled around to lock on to Poliwag. The Bug Pokemon shot back into battle, and randomly grasped Poliwag carefully between its Scythes. The Giant Mantis was clearly angry, and sick of the humiliation.

Lola gasped. "Poliwag cant move! Whats going on?"

But Gio honestly didn't even know. The only theory in his mind was that Scyther was truly going to take his advice and redeem itself.

"Scyy!", The Mantis shrieked as it rapidly ascended into the air, still carrying the immobilized tadpole Pokemon.

"Scyther sure knows how to react with speed!", The announcer noted. "But what is it's plan now?"

Scyther lifted the Tadpole higher and higher into the air.

Lola wasn't ready to take any chances. "Poliwag, use Water gun!"

But Poliwag was to terrified by the elevation to even consider cooperating.

Gio anxiously watched until the two Pokemon disappear into the clouds. Everything was dead silent for a solid 2 minutes . . . until finally Scyther came headfirst pummeling from the sky like a diving critical jet plane. Still grasping tightly onto Poliwag, Scyther was accelerating down towards the Ice Field, nearing impact.

Lola shrieked and covered her eyes.

Only a few feet from the terrain, Scyther chucked the Tiny Tadpole directly through the Hard Sheet of ice before making a sudden U-Turn back into the air, completely avoiding contact with the ground by only a couple inches away.

It was definitely finished. And the announcer knew it as well as everyone else. "As unbelievable as it sounds . . . Scyther just performed Seismic Toss!"

The confirmation just amazed Delia even more. "Isn't that impossible?"

"Its Gio, you know.", Spencer reminded her jokingly.

"Oh right.", Delia murmured. "How could I forget . . ."

"Nice work, Scyther!", Gio applauded his Pokemon. "I guess I cant judge a book by its cover."

From the other side of the field, Lola bowed forward to find Poliwag fainted; floating in a small ice cold pond buried beneath the ice hole that its impact had concocted.

"Poliwag is unable to battle!", The referee confirmed. "Scyther is victorious!"

Poliwag's image then faded from the scoreboard.

While Gio embraced his first champion, Lola silently recalled Poliwag while in deep thought. _"Scyther is so much stronger than last time! But newfound strength wont be enough to beat brute defense!" _Lola cheerfully sent out her next choice of Pokemon. "C'mon, Squirtle!"

Squirtle appeared. "Squirt! Squirtle!"

"Oh, a Squirtle!", The announcer proclaimed. "Lola seems pretty confident in her choice! Lets see how it all unfolds now!"

Gio laughed to himself. Oh, he remembered Lola's Squirtle alright. She had pitted against Meowth during the Pewter Gym Double Battle Match. "So be it. Scyther, Slash attack!"

"Scyyyyyy!" Scyther lunged at Squirtle with a vigorous cry.

"Squirtle, Withdraw!"

"Squirt!" The Tiny Turtle Pokemon quickly receded its body into it's hard shell. Not even Scyther's mighty Slash was able to penetrate through Squirtle's veracious armor.

"Ehh, no good.", Gio grunted.

Lola knew she could take advantage of Scyther's presence. "Squirtle, Hydro Pump!"

Still safe in its armor, the Water Turtle began to spin its shell about. After brief moment, Bombards of pulsing water conjectured from both sides of its defensive form.

Scyther was pelleted backwards into the wall, having been injured a second time by Hydro Pump.

Lola chattered her teeth nervously in hopes of triumph, but Scyther stood back up once again.

Relieved, Gio continued on. "Scyther, strike back with Wing Attack!"

Though still heavily wounded, The mantis took flight into the air.

Lola needed to make a move before Scyther could reground and strike. "Squirtle, Ice Beam!"

"Squirtle! Squirt!" The Turtle inhaled the cooling air, and then exhaled its commanded attack; Ice Beam.

Gio had completely forgotten Squirtle's Ice Beam. "Scyther, dodge and quick!"

Rapidly, Scyther glided to the right, and then to the left, and then slowly to the right again, and then slowly to the left again. The Bug Pokemon's speed was slackening. It was tiring out after all it had withstood.

Assured that Scythe Beast could no longer keep up evasion, Squirtle exhaled a final Ice Beam. Direct hit!

Gio sorrowed. His brave companion was shot out of the sky and had fainted. He called Scyther back before it could even berth back upon the Icy Field.

The referee was well aware. "Scyther is unable to battle! Squirtle is victorious!"

As Scyther's image vanished from the scoreboard, The announcer commended the Brave Bug. "After much contention, Scyther finally falls! It sure put up a heck of a fight though! After all, Gio's Pokemon do have a knack for impressive persistence! But now both trainers are evenly matched!"

Gio was indeed proud of Scyther. It had accomplished all it could, and that was just enough to appease him. But it was no longer the time to perpetuate. Gio needed to send his next Pokemon out, and fast.

He pointed forward. "Meowth, I choose you!"

The Feline joyfully leaped from the bench behind, and joined it's master in the Icy battlefield. "Meeeow!"

"Meowth is Gio's signature Pokemon!", The announcer notified. "Let's see what the cat can really do!"

The audience rejoiced in excitement.

Delia felt somewhat more relaxed now that Gio had chosen a Pokemon he was completely familiar with. "Looks like Gio's using his secret weapon. Thats good news."

Spencer nodded. "Not to mention Gio seems less panicked to."

On the battlefield, Lola claimed the first move. "Squirtle, Water Pulse!"

Gio caught on with ease. "Meowth, Water Pulse!"

As intended, both Water Pulses clashed and splurged into an aquatic detonation.

"Both attacks seemed equally matched!", The announcer speculated. "But what about the Pokemon themselves?"

Meowth was completely soaked, making the cat even colder thanks to the field's chilly weather.

Squirtle, being cold blooded, wasn't bothered by the temperature.

"Fury Swipes, Meowth!"

Meowth blitzed forward as if startled, and began to assault the Turtle with a barrage of claw swipes.

Squirtle was unaffected, for it had withdrawn into its shell shortly before the ambush.

Gio was growing impatient. "Enough games! Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

Squirtle retreated back into it's shell and began to spin around relentlessly, allowing its rapid motion to ricochet the Thunderbolt.

The backfire struck Meowth at double the speed. The feline violently shot backwards and landed upon an Icy Patch in front of Gio.

Though still awake, Meowth was dazed. And Lola, as usual, took advantage. "It's time! Squirtle, Surf Attack!"

Both Gio and the Audience gasped as the Field began to rumble. Seconds lated, the Icy ground beneath both combatants shattered like glass. And a tremendous Tidal Wave emerged, with Squirtle surfing at its lead.

Gio ducked for cover, but Meowth was crumbled instantly when the tsunami impacted.

All that remained of the field, was a pool of Ice Cold Water.

"What an devastating Surf Attack!", The announcer exclaimed. "But where is Meowth?"

The Scratch Cat surfaced the water, and was weakly swimming towards a small ice berg. Once Meowth climbed atop, it lied upon it to recover its injury.

But as compassionate as Lola could be, she was not about to give the enemy such pleasure. The field's condition was now in favor of Squirtle, being a water type. And Meowth was practically powerless, only dependent on the Tiny Ice Berg that sheltered it. "Squirtle, blast that ice berg with Hydro Pump!"

Gio closed his eyes. His chances of winning were about to collapse. He felt humiliated for not predicting such a circumstance and responsible for allowing Meowth's downfall. If the Field had still been solid Ice, Meowth may have perused with better advantage. But now his Pokemon had no where to go, and nothing to do but face it's fate. Gio twitched the moment he heard the thundering blast of water. He then twitched again at the sound of Meowth's cry of anguish. He opened his eyes, to find Meowth still alive, but faintly keeping its head above water. Gio couldn't watch anymore. He couldn't bare to watch his Pokemon suffer anymore. He leaped into the water to reclaim his powerless pet, and returned him safely to Delia and Spencer. "Take a good rest buddy."

Delia held Meowth tightly, giving the furry Pokemon warmth. "Don't worry Meowth. You did great."

Spencer sighed as he watched Gio return to the battle. "I guess we jinxed his chances."

The crowd was stricken with affliction. It was an emotional sight to see a Trainer recall its Pokemon from battle for the sake of it's own safety and condition.

Even Lola was feeling ashamed and guilty. She never thought she could cause such pain to both Pokemon and Trainer. It was a wonder as to how the Pokemon Masters were able to resist the temptation of distress. But what really amazed her, was Gio's emotional decision to cease Meowth's pain. She had to show gratitude for that. Lola lifted her hands up and began to slowly applaud for Gio.

Delia stood up and followed in applaud. Then after a brief moment, Spencer joined in. And in a matter of seconds, the whole audience was booming with clapping.

Gio was remained silent but smiled.

"That's how a true friend may dedicate.", Said Agatha's voice from behind.

Gio turned around. No one was there, besides Delia, Spencer, and his resting Meowth. The applause soon calmed and Gio returned his focus to Lola. "I'm not angry anymore. But I am aggressively motivated.", he warned her, inspired by the word of his Aunt.

She giggled. "Alrighty, Lets finish this!"

Gio sent forward his final Pokemon.

Nidorina appeared. "Nido!"

…...

In Viridian City, Rita Ketchum entered her Mansion to retrieve some Paperwork from her basement. Usually, she would send Miyamoto or another assistant to run her errands, but she needed to get out of the Gym. She couldn't bare to watch anymore of Gio's Preliminary Round. The Audience applause for his loss . . . disgusted her. She was well aware that the battle wasn't over quite yet, but she couldn't care less anymore. She knew her son would fail, and that was all the satisfaction she needed. _"That brat is about to be taught a lesson! Then lets see those filthy civilians and protesters cheer him on!" _She was loosing her temper! She wouldn't exaggerate if Gio hadn't gone off and started his journey in the first place. She knew that there was only one person to blame for it all.

Rita continued to curse her son silently as she entered her basement office. She approached her desk slowly, until she sensed an uncomfortable but familiar presence. She frightfully turned around to find a young female stranger, curled up in the corner of the room. But in Rita's eyes . . . this was no stranger.

Rita presented a devious smile on her face. "So the rumors are true. You have returned to Kanto."

The stranger was dead silent, completely motionless.

Rita pressed on. "And why are you hiding in my basement?"

After a slight hesitation, the stranger silently spoke. "I'm waiting for him . . . "

"Clever . . . but at the same time, risky. Hiding from the police seems to be a new hobby of yours.", Rita mocked. "And I suppose you've been tracking him?"

The stranger remained silent.

This wasn't going very far. But Rita was more then open to ideas involving her visitor. "I'm afraid he wont be returning here."

The stranger tilted her head up. Her face showed a very lethal and hostile expression.

But Rita wasn't threatened. "But if you plan on continuing your pursuit, you're going to need a hideaway. Maybe I can be of service. After all, I am the wealthiest woman in the world, and hence, a dependent provider."

The stranger reached beneath her gown and withdrew a sharp flint blade. She began to hum a soothing lullaby as she slid the knife into the wall.

Rita remembered the tune. Painful memories . . . but she struggled to ignore , and continued her offer. "If you want my help, I'm going to need yours as well."

The stranger went silent again and looked into Rita's eyes with interest. The first emotion she had shown yet.

Rita kneeled down beside her visitor. "I have a little assignment for you."

…...

Gio was just about to initiate the battle until he felt an abrupt feeling of absolute discomfort. He felt his breath go short, and his vision turn blurry. Without warning, he collapsed to the ground.

The audience respired in total trauma.

Delia rushed over to Gio as fast as she could. She kneeled beside and began shake him franticly. "Gio! Gio, wake up!" Spencer, Nidorina, and Meowth then appeared at her aid.

From across the field, Lola cupped her mouth with worry. "Oh no!"

"I don't quite no what happened, folks!", The announcer concerned. "Giovanni has fallen unconscious . . ."

But like a bullet, reality shot back into Gio. The young trainer opened his eyes a lifted his head up. "Well that hurt."

Spencer chuckled. "I would think so."

Delia was wide eyed. "What in the world happened!"

Gio rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know. All of the sudden, I just didn't feel right. I felt like I was . . . dying or something. I don't know."

Delia helped him up to his feet. "Well, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine.", Gio assured as he calmly returned to the field with Nidorina ahead of him. "I need finish what I started."

After a slight hesitation, Spencer returned to the bench.

But Delia remained behind him, completely puzzled. "How are you not bothered by this? Maybe we should call the paramedics and-"

"Don't worry about me.", Gio insisted. "Now I have to finish this battle."

Meowth rubbed up against Gio's leg. "Meow?"

Gio laughed. "I'm fine, buddy. And apparently, you seem a little better to."

Delia collected injured Meowth, and rejoined Spencer on the bench behind. "Take it easy, alright?"

Gio nodded to her and turned to face Lola. "Sorry about that."

But the Water Trainer remained stunned. "Well . . . alright then. As long as you're OK now. But don't scare me like that anymore!"

"Giovanni is back up and ready to fight!", The announcer stated. "Looks like medical attention wont be needed after all."

The referee waved both flags. "Resume battle!"

"Nidorina, take shelter on that Ice Berg!"

"Nido!" The Poison Pokemon leaped upon one of the three scattered Ice Bergs, and stood its ground.

Lola giggled. "Must we repeat this again? Squirtle, Water Pulse!"

"Squirt!" The Tiny Turtle ejected a powerful spritz of water from its mouth.

"Nidorina, use Double Kick on the Ice Berg!"

Nidorina flipped backwards and thrusted its fibrous hind legs into the Ice Platform, sending it jetting through the water at Squirtle's direction, plowing through the Water Pulse with leisure.

The turtle attempted to avoid, but the berg was too swift. The Ice terrace walloped Squirtle, and drove it into the arena wall, practically crushing it.

Nidorina swam over to a new Ice Berg, and claimed it for it's post.

Squirtle stumbled out from the Ice Pile that had flattened it, and fainted into the water.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!", Cried the referee. "Nidorina is the winner!"

"This is it!", The referee acclaimed. "Only one Pokemon remains for each trainer! Who will Lola select?"

"Already decided.", Lola certified, without even the slightest sign of perplexity. Lola spun around and projected her Pokeball.

Vaporeon appeared. "Vreee!"

"What the heck is that thing?" Gio withdrew his Pokedex, depending on more information. **"VAPOREON IS ONE OF THE MANY EVOLUTIONS OF EEVEE! IT IS A WATER TYPE POKEMON! THIS POKEMON PREFERS TO SANCTION ITSELF UPON BEAUTIFUL SHORES! WITH CELLS SIMILAR TO WATER MOLECULES, IT COULD MELT IN WATER!"**

The audience awed in admiration.

"So that's what her Eevee evolved into.", Delia said nervously, reminded of her battle with Lola back in the mountains. "It's such a magnificent creature!"

Indeed it was magnificent. Gio was already amazed that the creature was standing on the water itself! But that was only the beginning. Further more of it's talents and abilities could cause a problem.

"Vaporeon, take care of that Nidorina!"

The elegant creature swayed its mermaid tail, and instantly vanished beneath the water.

"Watch out for it!", Gio warned his companion.

But that was impossible. Even underwater, Vaporeon was nowhere in sight!

Delia anxiously stood up for a look. "Where did it go? It couldn't have just disappeared, could it?"

"Its because Vaporeon contains Water Molecules.", Spencer explained. "And therefore, it can dissolve into the water itself."

"_So unfair!", _Gio angrily thought.

Nidorina was panicking. What more could it do then just stand there? Retreating into the water would just be even more dangerous!

But everything was silent. Obviously, Vaporeon knew how to travel underwater without breaking reticence. But this just made things far more suspenseful.

Gio couldn't wait around anymore for nothing, or worse; something. "Nidorina, get out of there and use-"

He was cut off! A violent scourge of water slashed the Ice Berg in half, knocking Nidorina into the icy pool.

"Nidorina, Swim away from there and head for the other Ice Berg!"

It was useless. A titanic water bullet surfaced from beneath and surged into the Ice Berg like a rapid laser. The berg crumbled into pieces.

"Nido!" Nidorina began to swim back, convinced that Vaporeon was even closer than before.

But even that decision wouldn't fall through. Nidorina was swiftly plunged backwards by another sudden tidal wave.

This was mayhem! Gio was undoubtfully aware now that Lola had really worked with Vaporeon ever since its evolution. The creature was manipulating the water to its own will. Such an Agatha style of battle, but that was no reason to submit now. "Nidorina, dodge the waves by hiding underwater!"

"Nido." The Poison Pokemon inhaled a deep breath and then descended into the freezing water. This attempt was cut extremely short. Only seconds later, Nidorina was slugged out of the water by an aquatic missile.

"Vaporeon has completely seized control of the water!", The announcer expounded, entertained by such an unusual performance. "How will Nidorina oppose?"

The announcer's question deeply troubled Gio. Because honestly; he didn't even know. Giving commands was now pointless. If Nidorina couldn't find a way to strike back, then all would surely be lost.

The Poison Partner was struggling to keep her head above water. Its was being drawn into a respiring whirlpool, and a rather large one at that. The violent waves had now halted, and were being being conveyed into the thriving spin cycle. The vortex was now engulfing Nidorina completely, continuing to lour its victim into the mouth of the undertow. Soon it became to overwhelming to withstand. Nidorina became swallowed by the whirlpool the minute it intensified.

"No!", Gio shouted in humiliation. "It cant end like this!"

Delia glared at the ground, unable to look up. "We came so far."

Spencer sighed. "Loosing is all part of the experience."

"I'm sorry Gio.", Lola pardoned in a saddened tone. "But someone is always bound to loose. I guess we both learned-" Her words faded. Her attention was now being evoked at the Whirlpool. A flashing light was glistening from the center of the undertow, and then suddenly the whole vortex was deluged by a ray of bright light.

The moment the light tarnished, An enraged Roar beckoned and then the whole field of water, the whirlpool included, exploded into a massive strew. The water doused into the stands at the audience, soaking practically everyone.

Now visible, Vaporeon tumbled onto the dry crater of field and squirmed its body helplessly.

What had caused this? Gio turned his head to find a new, yet familiar Pokemon ahead of his direction. He speedily convoked his Pokedex. **"NIDOQUEEN, THE EVOLVED FORM OF NIDORINA! IT'S BRUTE STRENGTH CAN EASILY CONQUER A FOE OF LESSER POWER, AND SERIOUSLY INJURE A SUPERIOR OPPONENT!" **

Gio aspired his focus back to his new Pokemon. "Now thats Power!"

The announcer blew a gasket. "Wow! A Nidoqueen! What an unexpected turn of the tables!"

"Graaaaor!" Nidoqueen carefully took aim at the helpless Vaporeon, and after a few seconds of charging enough capacity, it unleashed a furious Hyper Beam attack that blasted the finny foe into the stands.

"Ahhhh!", Lola yelped. "Too quick!"

The audience went haywire with applause. This had to be one of the most enjoyable yet frightening battles in the Competition so far! They were also pretty pleased with the thrill of being completely soaked.

"The battle has been decided!", The referee alerted. "Vaporeon is unable to battle, and Nidoqueen is victorious! Giovanni is the winner of this Preliminary match!"

Lola called back her Pokemon. "Vaporeon, return and take a nice long rest." A long rest was well deserved for such a tough battle. Now Lola could finally relax knowing she tried her best. She looked up and watched Delia, Spencer, and Meowth embrace Gio and Nidoqueen. _"Good for him!", _she cheered in thought. _"Good for him."_

…...

At the Pavilion Pokemon Center, Samuel Oak was congratulating Gio on the facility's Comscreen Phone.

"That was quite a battle you put on, Gio!", Sammy complimented in the usual manner. "We were all at the edge of our seats!"

Gio laughed. "Thanks Sammy."

"And I must say, that was a wise choice calling me this morning for Nidorina.", He acknowledged. Another usual manner. "You owe the battle to her."

Gio nodded. "I know. She's reviving in the healing chamber. She deserves the rest."

Delia shoved Gio's head aside to make way for her own. "So what did you think about that unexpected evolution?"

Spencer perked his head up. "Oh! That reminds me. I'm still a bit confused about Nidorina's evolution, Professor."

Sammy rubbed his chin. "Indeed. I expected as much."

"In your dad's class, we learned that the second stage of the Nido duo can only evolve when exposed to a Moon Stone.", Spencer explained. "But why wasn't that the case in Gio's battle?"

"Correct!", Sammy engaged. "It is true that certain species of Pokemon can only evolve when presented with an evolutionary stone. The stone's properties has a unique power that endures the process of instant evolution. But according to Professor Rowan, there are rare cases in which a Pokemon can doubtlessly commit it's own inner strength to its development, resulting in an irregular method of transformation."

Spencer crossed his arms in deep thought. "I'm not sure I quite get it."

"Same here.", Gio agreed.

Sammy chuckled "You will in time. The World of Pokemon is filled with mysteries that aren't fully recognized by everyone."

"Well I'm not complaining.", Gio said satisfied. "Now I can move on to the finals with no worries."

"Well, I suppose I should be off then.", Sammy lamented. "Wedding Plans need attending to. But, I'll talk to you three soon enough."

"See ya Sammy."

"Take Care!"

"Goodbye!"

The call ended. The three stood up and approached the counter until they were stopped by Lola. "Hi there!"

"Oh, uhh hey.", Gio greeted. "No hard feelings about earlier, right?"

"No way!", She exclaimed. "I actually came to congratulate you."

Gio blushed. "Thanks."

"So are you heading back to Pewter City?", Delia eagerly questioned.

"I do miss Flint.", Lola confessed. "But I think I'll stick around awhile and cheer you on, Gio."

"Meow!"

"Great. I need all the support I can get.", Gio affirmed. "But for now, lets all just find a place to eat because I'm starving."

Delia laughed and placed her arm around Gio. "You fell unconscious only an hour ago, and all you can think about now is food?"

He shrugged. "I know, right?"

They all laughed. Being with friends made Gio feel much less empty, and much less worried. And that was just what he needed for the time being; A weekend of repose.

…...

On New Island, Dr. Fuji sat in distress in the Main Laboratory Facility. His Team scattered the building, expunging the mess; the mess of betrayal. Difo was a misleading fool, and Fuji should have known ahead of time before the experiment had begun. But Difo would pay the price soon enough . . . by his own doing.

One of the Team's chemist's, stood before Fuji. "Difo has practically destroyed everything. But we can repair with the proper time."

"Whats the use?", Fuji sighed. "Difo scammed us into another one of our dangerous projects. We're broke. Out of jobs. I . . . don't know how I'm going to tell my wife."

The chemist bowed in remorse "I'm deeply sorry, doctor."

On spur of moment, the whole Lab was abruptly breached by a mob of Torino agents, scourging through the entrance. Chaos ensued. Completely caught off guard, Fuji and his team screamed in alarm, backing against the margin wall. The team then found themselves surrounded by dozens of troops.

Commander Crissela entered the room. She examined everything. The Lab tables covered with shattered pieces of test tubes, microscopes, experimental appliances. She then eyed the cloning chambers. There were several of them, lined up against each other. The biggest one was blighted to pieces. She smiled and returned her focus back to Fuji and his fellow companions. "We're here to claim this island in the name of Torino."

Fuji slowly stepped forward. "Under what authority?"

"Under my authority.", Bellowed a deep emotionless voice from the corner of the room. The troops stepped aside to make way for Metsuma Rocket; his first time appearing in public on the expense of Torino.

Fuji examined him. "Aren't you the former director of the Briskomy Corporation?"

"I've taken some time off to relieve more important duties.", Metsuma explained. "I'm not usually one to display my alter ego in public, but I know you and your team will keep your mouths shut if you plan on living."

Fuji was terrified because of those words. "Wha . . what do you want from me?"

"Your assistance.", Metsuma silently whispered, lighting a cigar in his mouth. "I'm not only here on a property venture. But also, to seek a favor from you personally." After a moment of silence, he shook his head as if reconsidering. "On the other hand, you did harbor an enemy of Torino."

"I was in a desperate state! I needed money!", Fuji exclaimed. "But Difo betrayed us, and took off with the experiment!"

"And where might the traitor be now?", Metsuma questioned.

"I . . . don't know.", Fuji honestly admitted. "Though I never questioned it, I do know he is after revenge upon a youth by the name of Giovanni."

Metsuma's eyes widened. "So he's after Giovanni, is he?"

Crissela kneeled forward, respectively. "I've encountered the boy before, Sir. If I can find him, then I can find Difo."

But Metsuma protested. "Let Difo do his job. Then we eliminate him. Two enemies taken care of for the price of one."

"It may not be that simple.", Fuji quietly objected, frightened. "Difo was impatient towards the end of the replication process. The experiment wasn't fully complete. Difo may fail his mission if a fault advances in Zapdostwo's DNA."

"Then I'll be there to correct the problem myself if it does occur.", Crissela volunteered. She then grimaced at Fuji. "But Sir? Is this team of dunces worth your time?"

"I'll do anything!", Fuji abided. "Spare me, and I'll fulfill the favor you ask of me!"

Metsuma grinned, and exhaled a puff of smoke. "Those are the words I admire. So, I hear you're quite skilled in the field of Genetic Experimentation. No doubt the cloning process is also part of your profession rather than mere recreation."

Fuji hesitantly nodded. "Yes though my services have been unneeded for a long while now. My wife and I are going through a financial crisis."

"Don't you worry. My organization will keep you and your wife safe and secure for the time being.", Metsuma offered. "But I need you to work on a very serious project for me."

Crissela withdrew a small glass case. She presented it to Fuji.

The nervous doctor leaned forward and peaked into the case to find a single strand of brown hair.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . . . .


	45. Chapter 45: The True Weapon

(The plot elements of the beginning of the chapter may be kind of frightening but not too much.)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 45: The True Weapon

Late Saturday night; and the time was just right. Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Lola were comfortably eating at a Burger&Grill Restaurant near the Plateau Pavilion Dorm Building. They sat outside; eating, acquainting, laughing. Gio was pleased. Finally, he had friends. Something he could never just forwardly get on his own. He was no longer a spoiled brat, with the exception of a few occasions. He was growing into a well educated and powerful Pokemon Trainer . . . but there always seemed to be a group of peers or adults, considering him to be a troublemaker.

"You kids need to keep it down!", The restaurant manager scolded. "Especially you!", he said pointing to Gio.

Gio rolled his eyes. "Pipe down. We'll shut up."

They all laughed quietly.

"Stupid kids . . ." The manager mugged and then returned inside.

Lola gave a serious expression. "You don't think he'll call the cops on us, do you?"

"Well we have been making a lot of noise.", Gio noted. "Perhaps we just might . . . "

Delia shoved him. "Oh, shush! You're not scaring us!"

"Gio, you can be pretty loud.", Spencer pointed out.

"I'm aware, Spence.", Gio laughed sarcastically. "But after all I accomplished, I deserve some respect."

Delia giggled. "From the manager? Good luck with that."

"Its getting late.", Lola yawned. "Maybe we should all head back to our dorms."

Gio leaned back, unworried. "Its not that late."

"It's almost past midnight.", Spencer clocked. "You're just hyper."

"Its the weekend!", Gio objected. "Lets just relax while we can!"

"Shhhh!", Delia shushed him, laughing. "You're being loud again!"

Gio sighed. "Fine, I'll keep it down."

"As long as we're being silenced", Spencer noticed. "You guys wanna hear something freaky?"

Lola became frightened just by the preview and scooted closer to Gio. ". . . . I'm not really a fan of scary stories."

Jealous, Delia scooted closer to Gio. "Neither am I, but I'd feel safer around someone if you do tell."

"A year ago from today.", Spencer whispered simply.

Gio tilted his head. "What about a year ago from today?"

"The Hoenn Region's most heavily guarded Mental Sanitarium was on full lock down, a year ago tonight. All of the patients were either drugged asleep, or clanging against their Cell doors, no longer able to interpret their purpose for being confined. Their minds, instigating the need for the sweet essence of blood from the innocent-"

Lola plugged her ear with her fingers. "OK, please no more!"

But Gio ignored her. "Keep going."

Spencer smiled and continued on. "17 Year Old Tabitha Lexus, was the most deadly and desperate among all patients. Its believed she murdered her parents when she was young and ended up under intensive care; The Hoenn Regoin Mental Sanitarium. She would consistently be watched under the eyes of security, and under the restraint of sedatives. She was usually placed in the empty padded room, or rather Solitary Confinement. During that time, she was usually quiet and kept to herself. But a year ago tonight, the medics decided to move her into a less harsh environment for decent behavior, believing she was undergoing a breakthrough in her mental journey. They placed her in a basic Cerebral Cell, locked by a magnetic asylum door. This was a big mistake. Hours later, she mysteriously managed to escape her cell. She massacred Every Guard, Nurse, and their detainment Pokemon that got in her with a blade she obtained way while she was deserting. When she finally made it out of the ward, dozens of Police Forces swarmed the scene to apprehend her, but she eluded them by getting away on an officer's Motorbike, leaving total carnage behind."

"Did . . . they find her?", Delia nervously asked.

"No. Authorities cant find any traces of her whereabouts. Her past is clouded, so that doesn't help either.", Spencer frightened them. "But one thing that has been strongly speculated . . . is that she's no longer in Hoenn."

"Why . . .would they jump to that conclusion?", Gio uneasily asked.

"There were several unexplained murders in the Johto Regoin only 2 months ago.", Spencer explained. "From what is known, she likes to stalk her prey and strike at the most vulnerable moments. When I saw the news about her latest victim, she was hiding under a little girl's bed until midnight, and then when the girl finally closed her eyes-"

"Ahhhhhh!" Shouted a voice from directly behind.

The group panicked and screamed to the top of their lungs with total alarm and dread.

10 year old Lieutenant Surge emerged from under the table next to their's. He stood up laughing. "Yous babies are so predictable!"

Gio was furious. "Oh shut up! Besides, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I could ask yous the same thing, baby!", Surge mocked. "To be honest, I was sleeping quietly in my dorm until you loudmouths woke me up."

Lola shrugged, embarrassed. "We're sorry."

Surge examined Lola with delight. "Well, hello miss." Surge seductively starred into her eyes. "You got some pretty eyes there, toots!"

Delia turned away from Surge with disgust. "Lola, are you going to let that little brat-"

But Lola was giggling. "He called me toots! So adorable!"

Satisfied by her words, Surge turned to Gio. "How do ya like that? I gots me a girlfriend at 10 years old! And you're still all alone at 15!"

"Actually, he'll be16 in only two weeks.", Spencer informed.

Gio looked at Spencer, agitated. "Thanks for helping me out, captain geekwad."

Lola backed away from Surge. "Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend. And I don't think cheating on him with a 10 Year Old is what I had in mind."

Surge shook his head, grinning "Keep telling yourself that." He then looked around to find that Meowth was not present. "Where's your pathetic Scratch Cat?"

"Resting at the Pokemon Center!", Gio exclaimed angrily. "I want him well rested for the finals on Monday. He had a rough fight yesterday. A rough fight that I won!"

Lola frowned. "OK, we get it. You beat me."

Surge nodded to Gio. "Yeah, I heard yous was moving on to the finals . . . I guess luck is on your side after all!"

Gio stood up, ready to charge at Surge. "You're gonna eat those words!"

The waiter then appeared. "All of you must leave now! The Manager is becoming very upset with the volume!"

Gio slowly stepped backwards, his rage diminished. "We're leaving, so get lost."

"What ever.", Surge groaned carelessly. "If I ever do get a chance to battle you again, you'll learn that becoming the best cant be done with luck!"

Though aggravated, Gio ignored the comment as he and his friends headed for the Pokemon Center. "I'd rather spend the night with Meowth, just to be sure he's safe for the night."

They all nodded, and followed. "Looks like we're coming to.", Delia happily stated.

"You guys don't have to.", Gio apprised, still calming from the argument.

"We choose to.", Lola said. "Friends stick together!"

"Regardless of the name calling.", Spencer mumbled jokingly.

…...

Rita Ketchum's office at Briskomy Headquarters was the only place Kade Sorhagen felt 'in charge.' Even early in the morning, he had his staff and agents on the job to fulfill his biddings. He sure knew how to keep things steady around home base ever since Rita departed to run the Viridian Gym. One event that had recently caught his attention was the evolution of Giovanni's Nidoqueen during his last Preliminary match.

"We could make a fortune off that Nidoqueen.", Kade bragged to one of the guards at the front entrance of the bureau. "I realize the amount of time I had given Giovanni to deliver, but I just cant help but want my prize now!"

"I agree, sir.", The guard said automatically.

The bald and dark skinned man sipped his wine, and relaxed his feet upon the desk. Leaning back in his chair, he silently chuckled. "So much has been accomplished. I truly think things are working out for the better."

After his words, the buzzer beside his hand alarmed. "Incoming call from Rita Ketchum.", The receptionist's voice informed. "Do you wish to accept?"

Kade yawned. "Put her through."

When Rita's image appeared on the Comscreen, Kade dismissed his guards from the room.

"Kade, I haven't heard from you in weeks!", Rita berated. "Why haven't you contacted me? As Briskomy's Head Leader, I deserve to know what occurs in my absence."

Kade bowed to her, fakingly ashamed. "My apologies, my dear. I suppose I just got a little sidetracked."

Rita sighed. "I suppose I understand. It must be busy running headquarters on your own."

Kade shrugged. "Not really."

She grimaced at him before noticing his beverage. "I see you've started drinking again."

He laughed. "You should do the same, my dear. You seem rather tense."

"Never mind that.", Rita ignored. "So how are things going?"

"Everything has been going exceedingly well.", Kade assured. "The stocks have gone up, just as expected. I must say, these constant meetings are growing worth our while while. Representatives from other corporations seem easily persuaded with the right words."

Rita rolled her eyes. "Don't brag, Kade. I realize that you're a better persuader than I am."

"My dear, I would never insult you.", Kade sympathized. "I'm only making Briskomy that much richer in profit and respect. Its for the good of the company. It's for the good of your publicity!"

Honestly though, Rita did feel relieved. "Good, because I didn't want to drag my butt all the way over there to hear complaining."

"But despite our corroborations with other firms, the protesters still demand an inspection headquarters."

Rita grew aggressive. "The whole point of me running this Gym was to prove to those filthy Pokemon Trainers that I'm a lover of Pokemon!"

"Well there are a few who have bought into your whole act.", He admitted. "But I for one am not convinced."

"Oh haha, very funny, Kade.", Rita chaffed. "But keep in mind, the day HQ is inspected is the day Briskomy's true colors are revealed."

"Settle down, my dear.", Kade calmed. "Those political fools haven't fully authorized any sort of inspection yet. There is nothing to fret about. Metsuma seemed confident since the start, that all would go as planned."

Rita's ears perked up at the name of Metsuma. What would she do about the man's obsession with her? Only Kade could advise to such courtship. "Kade, I need to talk to you about something deeply important."

"You mean about Miyamoto's pregnancy? I know, isn't that just splendid for her?"

"Miyamoto's wha-" She stopped in her words. "Oh . . .Pregnancy. I . . . knew about that. But anyway, I want to talk to you about something far more urgent!"

Kade shot his pointer finger forward. "Alright, shoot."

"I think Metsuma is in love with me. No Joke!", Rita said in shock. "I suppose I know him better than I thought."

Kade leaned forward with interest. "Oh really? What did he say?"

"Well months ago, he wanted to get together.", Rita reminded. "And now he's sending me money, Jewelery, Love Notes, and . . . . that Legendary Pokemon."

"Metsuma was the admirer who sent you that Moltres you keep boasting about?", Kade questioned. "The man truly is yearning for you, my dear."

"We talk occasionally.", Rita confessed with a smile. "It's flattering. I know I deserve all these gifts anyway, but for this reason is just random."

"I smell an affair.", Kade teased.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Neither of us are married."

"Not yet, no.", Kade chuckled.

"Oh, you never take anything seriously!", Rita barked.

"I'm Briskomy's Commissioner and Stockholder.", The bald man implied to her known knowledge. "I can definitely take things seriously, when need be."

"Carry on then, Commissioner." She laughed and then hung up the call.

…...

9:00 AM at the Plateau Pokemon Center, Gio awoke to total chaos. Everyone in the building was screaming and panicking.

He raced over to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, whats going on?"

"Oh, its horrible!", She exclaimed. "The Center's Pokemon were stolen last night while everyone was sleeping!"

Gio stood silent. ". . . No . . . Meowth!" He jumped up a gazed around the room until he finally he caught site of Delia. He rushed over. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I just woke up to!", Delia explained.

Lola appeared. "Same here! Spencer's story had me cowering until 2 AM. Nothing could wake me up this morning!"

Gio looked around. "Wait a minute . . . where is Spencer?"

"I haven't seen him yet either.", Delia reported with worry. "You don't suppose the thieves would kidnap him to, do you?"

"It looks that way to me." Gio hurriedly led them out the door. "We need to find Spencer and all the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, including Meowth." Gio could hear someone approaching to his left. He turned to see it was Surge. "What do you want?"

"I left Raichu to rest as the Pokemon Center last night, and now he's gone!", Surge wined. "When I find those punks who did this, theys gonna experience a world of pain!"

Gio nodded. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Delia elbowed Gio, encouraging him to make a truce with Surge.

Gio sighed. "Alright, listen Surge. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But right now, we need to combine our strengths so we can find Meowth and Raichu."

"And Spencer.", Lola whispered.

Gio embarrassedly nodded. "Oh right. Spencer to."

The idea disgusted Surge. "Are you kidding? The last time I teamed up with you I ended up . . . .ehhhh . . "

"Winning a Gym Badge.", Gio finished for him.

" . . . fine, we'll team up. But only until we find the Pokemon.", Surge moaned.

"And Spencer.", Lola whispered again.

"Alright. Me and Surge will scout the forest.", Gio planned. "And Delia? You search around the Pavilion with Lola. The thugs could be in disguise."

Delia went wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

Lola happily jumped up. "Then we'd better get moving!"

The two groups parted ways, much to Delia's demise.

…...

It was definitely awkward, spending so much time with someone you despised. Gio recognized this feeling with total agony. For a whole hour, He and Surge wandered the forest without exchanging any words.

But, Gio thought a newfound maturity would easily surpass 10 Year Old Surge. He needed to break the ice, and prove himself the mature one, rather than giving a rude silent treatment. "So . . . why do you hate me?" Well, that could have started off a lot better.

"I wasn't until you broke the silence.", Surge grumbled.

Agitation slithered up Gio's spine. "You See? Thats what I'm talking about! The remarks and insults!"

"You just take everything so offensively because yous got anger issues.", The 10 Year old rebutted. "Maybe if you could take a joke once and a while, I'd leave you alone"

Gio leaped in front of Surge. "Aha, so you admit you insult me!"

Surge chuckled. "I never said I denied it. Now move!"

Gio stepped aside and continued to walk on from behind. "You know Surge, I've learned that everyone has their faults. But they don't have to choose to it."

"Tell that to my father.", Surge muttered.

They both remained silent for about 10 more minutes, and then out of nowhere, Surge halted.

"Why did you stop?", Gio asked.

"I'm jealous.", Surge murmured. "There! I gave you the reason! Now lets keep moving on."

"Jealous?"

The younger boy remained silent.

"You're jealous of me? Whats there to be jealous of?"

"Almost everything!", He yawped. "You have friends who look out for you, powerful Pokemon, and confidence in everything you do! But me? I'm just a loner 10 year old, looking for trouble."

Gio felt like exploding into laughter, but deep down he knew he just couldn't do such a thing. He hated when his own personality would trial him. "Well, look Surge. I'm sure its not all that bad."

Surge felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I never have anyone looking out for me. Not even my dad. He's always off to war, and probably never even thinks about me while he's gone."

Gio scratched his head, unable to react. "Your dad seemed like a pretty good guy to me."

"Yeah . . . to you. But me? All he wants from me is obedience and devotion. I always thought my personality is what made myself fearful. I thought thats what my dad was wanting from me, and I thought I it would make this journey a whole lot easier."

Gio frowned. "That is rough."

"But even my mom disapproved of how I acted. She thinks a stubborn brat."

"I know that feeling.", Gio comforted. "But you don't need to impress anyone. Especially with that personality . . . no offense."

Surge shrugged. "Non Taken. But I cant change who I am."

"So stay the way you are.", Gio encouraged. "But don't be afraid to show the nicer side of you once and a while."

" . . . . That's gonna be pretty hard."

Gio laughed. "I tell myself that all the time."

…...

Delia and Lola were no exception to the laws of companionability. They walked the crowded Pavilion streets, with Lola doing all the talking. Delia only just pressed on and pretended to listen.

It wasn't until Lola noticed, and finally felt the time had come to set things right. "So why do you hate me?" Just like an unknown Dejavu had passed.

Delia was stunned. "Hey! I don't hate you."

"Well, you often act like it.", The Water Trainer accounted, memories going through her mind. "You never seem very friendly around me."

Delia felt like she was drowning in a pool of guilt. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just uneasy about you and Gio."

Lola giggled. "Nothing is going on between us! Nothing ever did! I'm with Flint!"

"I know, but Gio still has kind of a crush on you.", Delia said. "I guess I'm just jealous."

"Me and him are never gonna to happen! I'll admit, he is pretty cute, but nothing beats my Flinty Winty Puddin Pop!"

Delia scowled at that. "Please don't do that again."

"He doesn't even have a crush on me anymore.", Lola explained. "But If you're so jealous, then just go out with him already! I know for a fact that he wants to be with you."

"How?"

"I see the way he looks at you.", Lola simply stated with a secretive smile. "And I know you two have had quite a few flirts."

Lola was completely oblivious. The relationship . . . was far more complicated than that. "It just, wouldn't work out."

Lola's smile vanished. "Why not?"

"I cant really explain. Its very complicated . . . I think."

"But you both have the power to fix it.", Lola enlightened. "No matter what the troubles may be, love can outdo any problem!"

"_And enemies will always be there to strike back.", _Delia pondered emotionally. _"But . . . I still need him."_

…_..._

Underground the Pavilion, A Torino Drill Transport was at a complete stop. The the transport's engines had been disabled, but no reason as to why had yet been revealed.

Spencer remained hidden in the drill's overhaul. The night before, he had followed three shady characters from the Pokemon Center and into their getaway machine itself. After the drill had descended into the ground from a hidden position near a dirt field, he disabled the engines. But he still was blundered as to who was in charge of this villainous operation. And he knew the stolen Pokeballs were being held captive somewhere else in the transport. "_I need to expose this drill to the public so the authorities can arrest the culprits.", _He pondered. _"But how to do take control of the drill itself?"_

Suddenly, voices were approaching his hiding spot. "Why hasn't anyone checked the engines yet?"

"You didn't tell us to, Tank."

"I shouldn't have to!"

"_Perfect!", _Spencer thought. _"While the crooks are repairing the engines, I can head for the control room and drive this thing upwards." _He rushed into a small darkened room, and hid behind the door once he heard the voices pass by. After the voices faded into the Engines Area, he sprinted as fast as he could towards the transports head. It was a bit of a maze, but after about 10 minutes, Spencer located his destination; The control room. Its was a bit clamored, and the davenport of several unknown buttons and switches was beyond his mind. There was one large lever. No doubt that this was the hinge to move the vehicle. Just then, all the buttons and switches began to glow in a variety of colors, Which could only mean the engines were back online, thanks to the Torino Thugs. He quickly switched the sliding doors behind him to close and lock tight. He then pulled the lever down. Instantly after the ploy, Spencer felt the engines rumbled and the drill tilt upwards. He held on to the Administer Chair, to prevent himself from falling backwards. Next, he pushed the acceleration button. The Gigantic Drill fired up and began to rapidly rotate through the ruble at intense speed. Finally, he pulled the motion switch, and the vehicle began to move upwards. Spencer sighed with relief. With that problem out of the way, he could concentrate on finding Meowth and the stolen Pokemon. He clicked the Screen to activate the map, and after memorizing the schematics into his head, he abandoned the Control Room leaving the door locked behind him.

…...

"We've searched everywhere!", Delia complained, slumping onto a bench near the park. She starred at the Pavilion shops. "Well . . . we could always go shopping while we wait."

Lola was surprised at her. "That's not constructive to what we're supposed to do."

Delia grinned. "Well, lets just say we're 'searching the department stores.' I mean, every little place helps."

Lola was still considering. "I don't think our culprits would be in a department store, unless their looking to buy better disguises.", she joked.

"Well sitting here isn't doing any good!", Delia impatiently exclaimed. "Its not like the answer to this mystery is just going to pop out of nowhere!"

Just then, A Giant Torino Drill Transport emerged from beneath the pavilion. Everyone panicked, while Delia and Lola stood up bewildered.

The Drill was leaning upright from the ruble, with the drill spiraling into thin air. Everything was silent, until the cockpit hatch flung open minutes later.

Spencer derived from the opening, holding a large case of Pokeballs. "Hey there."

Behind him, Meowth blissfully followed. "Meow!"

Delia rushed over, with Lola close behind. "Where have you been?"

Spencer motioned his head back. "Where do you think?"

And at perfect timing, Gio and Surge arrived on the scene.

Gio darted over to Meowth and embraced his pet. "I missed you, buddy."

"Meowy!"

Surge was rummaging through the case of Pokeballs. "Which one is mine?"

"None of them!", Shouted a voice from the drill.

Everyone looked up to find three very familiar Torino forces leaping out from the rubbled. "Those Pokeballs belong to us now!", The leader yelled.

Gio could recognize the three stooges. "Its you three! The clowns who tried to kidnap my Meowth back at Lake Pallet!"

"And the ones who were causing trouble at the Lab's Corral!", Delia added.

"The name is Tank!", The hooded leader introduced.

"Frank!", Said the short bald thug.

"Hank!", The Mohawk thug greeted at last.

Spencer remained unimpressed. "And now you three are trying to steal innocent Pokemon from the Pokemon Center?"

"We would have gotten away with it!", Tank declared. "If only it hadn't been for your interfering."

Hank stepped forward. "If you want the truth, then hear it is! Torino needs powerful Pokemon! And what better place to find them than the Indigo Plateau, where all the strongest trainers gather and compete!"

Though he finally found his own Pokeball, Surge grappled the case of the rest of the Pokeballs beneath his arm. "We'll you pipsqueaks ain't gonna get them!"

From behind, Officer Jenny entered the scene on her Motorbike. She halted at the sight of the culprits. "You three Torino Criminals are under arrest for Pokemon Theft!"

"Think again, officer!" unthreatened, Tank revealed a remote control from his belt, and without hesitation, he triggered a flashing switch. "That was just a sneak preview. But out Plan B is the real deal!"

Everyone stepped back, aside from the Torino thieves, and watched in horror. The Drill was rapidly converting into a whole new type of mechanism. Two mechanical legs surfaced from the rubble, with engines supporting its feet. The Drill divided into two separate hands, each implemented with half bore drillers. And the core of the transport arose into an enormousness metal body of defense. After the transformation had completed, the group found themselves staring at a colossal headless robot.

Tank laughed at the speechless enemies. "Lets just say, we earned ourselves a bit of a prize for being skilled servers of Torino."

"Actually, Commander Crissela said the boss funds extra machinery and appliances for the lesser skilled forces of Torino. Its usual policy.", Frank corrected.

"Shut up!", Tank bellowed. "I'm trying to make them fear us!"

The three villains leaped into an opening near the Robot's abdominal.

"Run for it!", Lola squealed as she ran away from the giant foe. Behind her, Officer Jenny, Gio, Meowth, Surge, Delia, and Spencer speedily followed.

It was too late. The three thugs had finally reached the controls of the robot, and were firing rockets from beneath the mechanical's drill hands. The get away path was bombarded. There was no way to escape.

Officer Jenny equipped her Walkie Talkie. "Looks like I'm going to have to call back up!"

"No.", Gio refused. "We'll handle this ourselves. Right guys?"

"But Gio, I don't think we can, Ahh-", Delia was cut off, trying to dodge another blast.

"I'm in!", Surge agreed, handing the case of Pokeballs to Officer Jenny. "Protect these. We'll handle the fighting!"

Officer Jenny was about to protest but she found herself having to sneak away from the fight after jumping out of the way from an incoming missile. "Okay then, fine. I'll return these Pokeballs to the Pokemon Center. Stall the crooks for as long as you can!"

After she left, Surge summoned his Pokemon. "Raichu, lets do this!"

Raichu appeared. "Rai!"

Gio joined in. "Go, Meowth." He then threw another Pokeball. "Nidoqueen, you help out to!"

Meowth jumped forward. "Meow!"

Nidoqueen appeared. "Groaaarg!"

The robot ceased fire, as if intrigued.

Though scared for her life, Delia entered the fray, hurling two Pokeballs. "Gloom and Shinx! I need you please!"

Shinx appeared. "Shinx, Shinx, Shinx!"

Gloom appeared. "Gloooooooooooooooom"

"Vaporeon, I choose you!", Lola chanted as she participated.

Vaporeon appear. "Vreaap!"

"Pidgeotto, go!", followed Spencer.

Pidgeotto appeared. "Pidetttoooo!"

…...

Inside the Robot's Control Room, the thugs were greatly confused.

"I don't understand.", Tank grumbled, eying all 7 Pokemon through the scanner. "They should be surrendering, not fighting!"

"Should we give up?", Frank nervously asked.

Tank furiously slapped Frank over the head. "No you Idiot, we're going to show them whose boss! And then when those Pokemon are tired out, we snatch em! Hank, fire more missiles!"

Hank nodded, typing the commands. "Firing missiles now!"

…...

The barrage of missiles reactivated. Gio and his friends ducked for cover.

"Meowth, combat those missiles with Thunderbolt!"

"You to, Raichu!"

Meowth and Raichu bounded onward, releasing several surges of electrical power to destroy incoming missiles before they could impact on the ground.

"We cant hold off the missiles forever!", Surge alerted Gio. "What's your big plan now?"

But Delia took charge. "Gloom, use Sludge Attack to block their scanners!"

…...

"Keep Firing Missiles!", Tank harshly commanded.

"We Cant!", Hank responded from below. "I cant see the targets on our Scanners anymore. In fact, I can barely see anything. Its all gooey!"

"I think it might be sabotage.", Frank theorized.

"Of course its sabotage, you idiot!", Tank hollered. "Hank, temporarily disable the shields so we may fire the Hyper Cannon!"

…...

The Missiles were now firing in all different directions. Only Raichu was needed to hold off the few that did aim successfully.

"That takes care of the missiles!", Delia giggled.

"But how do we get past that shield thing?", Lola questioned.

"We need to take the shields out from the inside.", Spencer confirmed. "But there's no opening to get inside."

Though still continuing to shoot it's missiles, The Robot's abdominal structure was opening, revealing a ray of bright energy from within. The shields then disabled.

"It's going to fire something.", Gio whispered.

"No duh.", Surge remarked.

The internal light then flashed, and a ray of bright laser power shot out from it.

Everyone screamed, ready to be burnt into a crisp.

Gio slowly tilted his head up. The laser had halted in mid air. And a Venonat was standing directly in front of it. It was using confusion to restrain the Laser. "A Venonat?"

"My Venonat!" Koga dropped from the air, landing perfectly on two feet beside Venonat. "Venonat, send it back!"

"Veno!" The fuzzy Bug Pokemon glowed purple, and launched the laser back at the evil machine using telekinesis. The backfired Laser detonated a large hole into the armor of the robot.

"Thanks Koga.", Gio praised. "Now we have an entrance to get in and bust that thing from within!"

"But the shields reactivated.", Lola reminded with sorrow.

"The shields will only repel attacks.", Spencer explained. "But any being can enter through."

"Meowy!", Meowth volunteered.

"Shinx!", Shinx attended as well.

"It would seem you have some takers.", Koga remarked.

"Alright, we'll send you two to sabotage.", Gio agreed. "Is that alright, Delia?"

Delia nodded. "Its fine, but how are they going to reach the opening? Its so high!"

Spencer stepped forward. "Pidgeotto, fly Shinx and Meowth to that opening!"

"Pidgeeeetooooo!"

As Raichu continued to combat the missiles, Meowth and Shinx sattled upon the Faithful Bird, and ascended towards the abdominal entrance.

…...

"What could have hit us?", Tank pondered with irritation.

"Maybe the Hyper Laser backfired.", Frank suggested.

"Thats crazy!", Tank bawled. "You're a mindless idiot!"

"Actually, the shields were temporarily disabled.", Hank admitted, frizzing his Mohawk. "Its possible that it could have backfired."

"Of course it's possible!", Tank roared with spite. "You don't think I know that?"

The alarms then went off. **INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

Suddenly, unknown electrical charges overhauled the room. All the controls instantly became exposed to the overwhelming power, and exploded on contact.

Tank went berserk. "I demand to know what just happened?"

"I'm not sure.", Hank muttered. "But everything is offline. We've lost all control!"

"Sabotage?", Tank wondered. "Why didn't you two idiots warn me we were being sabotaged?"

"But Tank, we did-" Frank began.

"Forget it!", Tank ordered. "Both of you head to the Engines and make quick repairs so we can escape in one piece!" Tank shook his head with disapproval. He didn't like the idea of running away, but options were limited at this point. "We were so close to proving ourselves worthy to Commander Crissela, but instead, we proved her right."

Hank and Frank immediately dispersed hank's presence and headed for the Engines.

But only half way there, the two were ambushed by Shinx and Meowth with a powerful combined Thunderbolt!

"I THINK THEIR THE ONES WHO BREACHED THE CONTROLS!", Frank screamed while being shocked.

"WELL THIS IS BETTER THAN PUTTING UP WITH TANK!", Hank cried while being fried.

The two thugs fell the the metal floor unconscious. Meowth and Shinx happily evacuated afterwards.

"Meowthy!"

"Shinx! Shinx!"

…...

From outside, Gio could see Meowth and Shinx being delivered back to the ground on the back of Pidgeotto. "Good job you three. Now we can end this!"

"Everything is offline!", Spencer noticed. "Including the shields!"

"Hurry up and blow it up!", Koga riddled.

Gio took the spotlight. "Nidoqueen, Hyper Beam!"

But Lola wanted to partake as well. "Vaporeon, Ice Beam!"

The two vigorous beams merged into one, and blasted into the Metal Enemy.

Everyone ducked for cover as the robot exploded.

It was indeed finished. All that remained of the overrated contraption were piles of metal, and a large cloud of smoke.

But just before they could all sigh in relief, Tank and his sidekicks came charging out of the smoke furiously for a surprise attack. "No! The Pokemon belong to Torino! We are vict-" They were cut off. A gust of wind sent them flying back into the smoke. An Aeriel attack had come to their rescue.

Gio looked up to find that Fearow had arrived, with Lawrence settled upon it. "Lawrence! For once, I'm glad to see you."

Lawrence chuckled, and refocused his attention back to the villains. "Fearow, use Whirlwind!"

The lengthy Beaked Bird shrieked and flapped its wings in a consistent pattern. A Tornado was being conjured, and it's intense winds were congesting the three panicked thugs.

Gio and the others watched with satisfaction.

The three goons vanished within the Vortex, along with all the remains of rubble, ash, and machinery.

"Now send it away, Fearow!"

Fearow summoned a final gust attack, that catapulted the twister far away into the air until it faded out of distance.

Lawrence disembarked from the sky, and rejoined the others. "I feel so special! I finally made myself useful!"

"You did great, Lawrence.", Delia consoled.

"You all did great.", applauded Agatha from behind. "That was very impressive team work. That's just the type of dedication I'm talking about."

Gio's mouth dropped. "How long were you watching?"

"The whole time.", Agatha simply stated.

"And you didn't even bother to help?", Spencer asked with a bit of irritation.

Agatha smiled. "Nope."

"But we could have died or gotten hurt!", Delia advocated, still a bit edgy.

Agatha folded her arms. "But you didn't."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Thats still not very reassuring."

Surge was bothered by this to. "Yeah, thanks a lot lady."

Agatha shrugged. "If I had intervened, then all of you would have accomplished nothing. And in doing so, you would have learned nothing. But you all worked together to overcome a challenging obstacle. It just proves that friendship itself, can be powerful weapon."

…...

Later that Sunday night, Gio relaxed comfortably on his Dorm Bed, thinking about how such a day could unravel the way it did. It was . . . ironic. It was like Agatha had foreseen Gio's truce with Surge. And now, she was interpreting it as friendship. Well even so, it is one messed up friendship. But It was enough to overcome the three Torino freaks. Maybe friendship was the true weapon. Maybe it was the key to success.

Just then, Delia entered the room. "We all missed you at dinner. You should have seen how much Meowth ate."

Gio remained motionless. "Was Surge there?"

"No, he didn't show up."

Gio grinned. "_Old Habits never truly fade, do they?"_, he thought.

But rather then lay comfortably on her own bed, Delia sat on his bed beside him. "But why didn't you show up for dinner?"

"I just needed some time to think.", He said in a hushed tone.

"What else is new?", She laughed jokingly. "Let me guess. You're thinking about the Finals beginning tomorrow?"

"Sure.", Gio lied. Though even that topic being brought up made him a bit nervous.

"The Main Page on the computer is updated.", Delia informed him. "Did you find out who you're going to be battling tomorrow?"

Gio sighed. "I'd just rather not worry about it. I could use one last stress free night of sleep."

Delia rubbed his hair gently, like a mother. "Thats not the enthusiastic and confident Gio I know."

" . . . I know it isn't."

"Well, try to cheer up." She stood up. "We're all going to the lake. You should come meet us if you're up for it."

Gio gave no response.

"Alright then.", She tried to say casually. "Spencer, Meowth, and I will be back later." She was about to head out the door but then paused, reminded of her conversation with Lola earlier. Without even turning around . . . she spoke. "Hey, uhh Gio?"

" . . . What?"

"I wanted to tell you something.", She said automatically.

Gio slowly sat up. "What is it?"

"_I'm just not ready." _She excused in thought. "I just wanted to say that . . . I believe in you."

"Oh . . ."

"I'm such a wimp.", She whispered to herself. "But at least I didn't lie."

After Delia left, Gio remained seated on his bed. The peace and quiet was always something to take advantage of. But it didn't mean he liked not having his friends around. _"I love my friends."_, He convinced himself. _"But I'm not going to strip friendship of its potential like Agatha. I don't use people or Pokemon to do what I want. I have my ways of progressing and Agatha has hers. Friendship is something to value, not take full advantage of . . . Is it?"_

The Door slammed opened. Surge stomped in and examined the room. "Fancy room."

"Thanks for knocking.", Gio criticized. "So whats up?"

"Just wanted to say, we did pretty awesome against those Torino wusses earlier."

Gio laughed. "Yeah, I suppose we did."

"But don't let that get in the way of our rivalry.", Surge warned. "I admit, you are a pretty tough trainer, but I think I'll stick with old habits. Nothing personal."

Gio was stunned. "Even after all you complained and confessed about back when we were talking in the forest?"

Surge punched Gio in the stomach. "Don't yous ever tell anyone about that, got it?"

But instead of loosing his temper, Gio could tell the gesture was committed. "Fine. I got it."

"Good." As Surge began to walk out the door, he turned around for his final words. "Oh and by the way, you're up against me tomorrow." And with that, he exited the room laughing.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .

(5 More Chapters till the 'Season Finale')


	46. Chapter 46: Lieutenant Zaps Back

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 46: Lieutenant Zaps Back

Gio paced around his dorm room nervously. It was the first day of the Final Rounds, and his first opponent would be Surge. _"Just my luck_.", He pondered. _"Wait, what am I afraid of? I can take him down easily!" _Such a lie.

Delia awoke with a loud yawn. "Good morning." She noticed Gio's distress. "You're ready this early? Your battle doesn't begin until 10."

"Always better prepared.", Spencer said, researching from the computer. "Oh, Gio. It looks like you'll be battling at the Indigo Stadium. Looks like there may be some changes to the rules also."

"Great!", Gio bellowed with sarcasm. "As if I wasn't worried enough."

Delia noticed that Meowth remained asleep. "Meowth doesn't seem worried. You should really try and take after your Pokemon once and a while."

"This is no time for jokes!", He scolded angrily.

"Relax.", Spencer calmed. "From what I've heard, you've beaten Surge once. You can do it again."

"Easy for you two to say!", Gio berated with a violent tone. "You both just sit and watch like two old grandmas! You have no idea what position I'm in!"

Delia could tell that Gio was in his defensive state. Trying to control the situation herself would only worsen things. "Gio, maybe you need some time to think. You should spend the next couple hours in a peaceful place where you can unwind and settle down."

After a slight hesitation, Gio nodded and left the room.

Spencer was suspicious. "Whats gotten into him?"

Delia just shrugged. "I don't know. He was unusually quiet last night, though."

…...

At the Plateau Lake Front, Gio was alone, skipping stones into the water. This didn't seem very amusing, but the peace was soothing. He knew why he was nervous; reputation. He felt that if he lost to the Surge, he would degrade himself even lower than failure. He was almost flattered when Surge considered him an icon the day before. His reputation would fall to shambles if he did not successfully complete the tournament. And with all his friends counting on him, the pressure only piled on to the problems. If Friendship truly is the strongest weapon, then why did it feel like the weapon was practically a threat as well.

"Such thoughts of hostility and pressure will not be the key to winning your battle today.", Said Agatha, approaching from behind.

Gio turned to face her. "So now you can read minds to?"

She stood beside him. "No. You just admitted to it."

He sighed. "I dreaded this since the weekend started. I knew I would start feeling like a wimp once this day came."

"You shouldn't be so negative. It's as if your doubting your Pokemon."

"No!", He assured her. "I completely believe in my Pokemon!"

"But I still sense fear lurking within you.", She warned. "Tell me what's troubling you."

"The Finals are going to be much tougher." He explained. "I'm nervous because I don't want to fail on those counting on me. And the only way to do that is to win. And the only way to win, is to find my own style of successful fighting."

"Surely you have your own style. You've won several battles so far."

Gio sorrowed. "Surge says it was all by luck."

"Your style will not be revealed until you commit yourself."

Gio rolled his eyes. "You mean 'dedicate myself.'"

"Precisely! You need to have faith in those you value. The goal is to build a connection strong enough to overwhelm any obstacle."

"I trust my Pokemon.", He silently whispered. "And they trust in me."

She chuckled. "Such confidence. Thats one thing I admire about you, nephew."

Gio felt like he understood. Agatha had formed a strong bond with her Pokemon over the years, and they were able to manipulate enemies like a remote control. The Ghost Pokemon had trusted Agatha well enough to reveal their ancient powers and allow her use them at her command. "So Friendship really is the true weapon."

She nodded. "How you and your Pokemon perform in battle is entirely up to you. But always remember that what makes you the way you are is an essential key to achieving victory. The same goes for each and every other living being on this planet; Human and Pokemon alike. Good and Evil alike."

…...

The Indigo Plateau Stadium was more like a coliseum. It was a plain dirt field that extended almost almost a half a mile away. But the gargantuan size didn't compare to the number of fans, cheering and howling from the stands. There had to be thousands by the looks!

But Gio remained focused, as he marched out from the corridors and into the core of the bright sun's heat rays. He gazed upon his manic fans. He turned to his right to find Delia, Meowth, Spencer and Lola waving from the stands. He smiled. He took a deep breath and continued to walk onward towards his margin of the Battlefield. "Well . . . here I go."

Surge emerged into Gio's view from the other side of the Stadium; his arms crossed under his malcontent smile. "If yous don't wanna loose, then you should just forfeit while ya can!"

Gio shook his head. "Forget it!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen!", The announcer addressed. "Welcome to the first day of the Final Rounds, and the 4th battle taking place since 6 AM this morning! Today, practically all the remaining contestants will participate in the 5th round of the competition! So remember trainers, only three Pokemon will be used!"

Delia nudged Spencer. "I thought the Final Rounds consisted of 6 Pokemon per trainer?"

Spencer nodded. "They do after the 5th round."

Lola was puzzled. "But this is 1st round . . . "

"Of the Finals.", Spencer agreed. "But not the whole competition."

"Ohhhhh!", The two girls exclaimed understandably.

Spencer sighed. "You two should really pay more attention."

"Meowy!"

The announcer then began the usual intros. "On the left, we have 10 Year Old Lieutenant Surge! And on the right, we have 15 going on 16 Year Old Giovanni!"

Surge starred at Gio as if he had never met him. "What is your last name?"

Gio was sure he had told the child what his last name was at some point, but then again, Surge wasn't the brightest one around. Besides, arguing would be pointless. Gio quickly uttered a response. "Are you trying to stall the battle? Looks like someone plans on running home scared."

"Don't make me laugh!", Surge rebutted.

The announcer continued. "This is a very crucial battle to all the contestants whom have made it this far! Trainers, please prepare for battle! And good luck."

Gio was already focused, and Delia noticed. "I think that time alone may have calmed Gio down. He seems less nervous."

Lola giggled. "Oh, so you spent time alone with him?"

"What?", Delia questioned in surprise. "No! Thats not what I meant!"

The referee appeared from the sidelines while holding both flags in each hand. "Each Trainer will use three Pokemon! No Time Limit! Substitutions or a Pokemon's unwillingness to battle will count against you! Select your Pokemon!"

Gio snapped into action before Surge could blink. "I choose Krabby!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie. Kookie!"

From the bench, Delia gasped. "Not good!"

"Why?", Spencer anxiously asked. "Is it because of Surge's Pokemon being Electric Type?"

"Not just that.", Delia explained. "Krabby is one of the Pokemon that Gio has trained the least with."

"Oh. That could also be a problem."

But Lola remained positive. "Trust me when I tell you that you can never go wrong with a Water Type Pokemon!"

Surge was laughing his head off at Gio's selection. "Thank you, baby! You just made my day a lot easier! I'm gonna fry that crab!"

Krabby trembled nervously. "Kookie . . . Kookie."

"Don't give in." Gio encouraged. "We can take him if we work together. Trust in me and I'll trust in you."

The Crustacean perked up. "Kookie!"

Surge then sent his Pokeball forward. "Go, Voltorb!"

Voltorb appeared. "VOLTORB!", speeched its robotic voice.

"This should be interesting.", Gio mumbled.

Gio pulled out his Pokedex for quick analysis. **"VOLTORB IS A SPECIES OF POKEMON SHROUDED IN MYSTERY! THIS IS BECAUSE OF ITS PUZZLING CONNECTION AND IDENTICAL APPEARANCE OF A POKEBALL! VOLTORB IS OF THE ELECTRIC TYPE, AND CAN INITIATE A POWERFUL EXPLOSION TO DEFEAT IT'S ENEMIES!"**

The announcer impelled his commentary. "Two Pokemon of opposite types! Don't get to excited, folks! This may end quickly!"

The referee raised both flags in the air. "Let the battle begin!"

"Krabby, use harden!"

Krabby curled into a hard body of defense.

"Voltorb, pumble that crab with Thundershock attack!"

"VOLTORB!", The Thunder Ball Pokemon tightened it's form, releasing static energy upon the foe.

But Krabby resisted with the help of it's Harden.

Surge repeated this once more, and Gio quickly caught on to continue the pattern.

Krabby remained in it's position, unharmed.

"Thanks to that harden, Krabby is only receiving minor damage from Voltorb's Thundershock attack!", The announcer reported. "But how long can Krabby endure Voltorb's wrath?"

"_If I keep this up, that Krabby will be Toast in no time!", _Surge thought. _"But those are some pretty damaging electrical attacks. I bet Gio is expecting me to exert all of Voltorb's energy into one assault!"_

"Voltorb, stop!", Surge commanded. "Don't waste all your effort."

"Uggh.", Gio mumbled. He had hoped Surge would have given into the restless attack. Obviously the 10 Year Old was smarter than expected.

"Those Electrical attacks are strong!", Spencer noticed. "I just don't see how Krabby could withstand such damage for this long."

"I always knew Krabby had great defense.", Delia admitted. "But not like this!"

"Maybe Gio spent his morning training with Krabby.", Spencer suggested.

But Delia shrugged. "Or maybe Krabby is just confident in Gio."

"Or maybe it's because Water Pokemon are the best!", Lola cheered.

On the field, Voltorb was now slowly circling Krabby in a persistent rhythm, as it began to shroud it's own body in sparks.

Krabby watched nervously, and began to tremble again.

But Gio would not allow this. "Krabby, don't give in! Surge and Voltorb only want to taunt you so you'll let your guard down."

"Kookie, Kookie." The Crab Pokemon trusted in Gio's caution, and stood it's ground motionless with no sign of intimidation.

Surge was admittedly impressed with Gio. Usually from what he had seen, Gio would panic under such pressure, and begin attacking out of irritation. But now, both the teen and his Pokemon were perfectly calm. But to defeat Gio, he needed to distract his Pokemon with an effective attack to follow.

"You got guts!", Surge complimented. "But yous wont anymore once I'm finished with ya! Voltorb, Screech and then Thundershock!"

"VOLLLLTORBB!" The Electric Foe employed a deafly robotic shriek.

Everyone covered their ears in agony. Screech had to be the one attack that disadvantaged everyone, even those viewing. The move made crying babies seem like mere whispers. Even Krabby could no longer handle the long lasting cry of desolation. The Crustacean found itself abashed, crawling into all sorts of direction while trying end it's sufferance by clobbering itself with its own pincers.

But Gio couldn't bare to loose the upperhand. "Krabby, I trust in you! Don't give the enemy the satisfaction of winning!"

It was too late. Voltorb's following Thundershock attack had ensued and was overwhelming the Crab Pokemon. "Kookie! Kookie!"

Gio stood like a statue as he watched Krabby hold on for its severely damaged life.

When the shock had ended, Surge began to boast. "Ha! Its over, baby!"

The referee approached Krabby to secure that the knock out was successful. "Krabby is unable to-"

But it was a prank! The crustacean sprang onto its feat and unleashed a barrage of bubbles upon Voltorb.

Surge was quick to react. "Rollout!"

The Static Ball Pokemon angrily cycled forward, protruding all the bubbles in its path.

But Krabby had done it's part to survive. Now it was counting on Gio to handle the rest.

Gio instantly recognized this notion, and the moment Voltorb was close enough, he gave his command. "Krabby, Crabhammer!"

"Kookie!" Perfect timing! Krabby thrusted it's watery pincer into Voltorb like a Baseball bat.

Surge breathlessly watched his Pokemon be whacked into the sky.

"Don't let Voltorb land!", Gio continued.

Krabby lifted its Pincers into the air, and quickly targeted the falling foe. With the enemy in clear sight, The Crab fired a second barrage of bubbles.

Direct hit! Voltorb tumbled to the ground with exhaustion and fainted.

"Voltorb is unable to battle!", The referee declared. "Krabby is victorious!"

The crowd cheered . . . As If Gio didn't expect that coming.

"What a breathtaking combo! Krabby sure knows how to swing a punch!", The announcer commended. "Looks like this battle is taking an unexpected turn! A Water Pokemon actually defeated an Electric Pokemon! This is a very uncommon occurrence!"

"You did great Krabby!", Gio embraced. "I knew I could count on you!" Perhaps Agatha was right. Gio managed to eliminate Surge's first Pokemon even though it was an Electric Type. Obviously, Type advantage didn't compare to dedicated Teamwork.

"Kookie!" Krabby was pleased at being complimented.

"That was just a warm up!", Surge teased, summoning his next Pokeball. "Things are gonna get much tougher!"

Electrode appeared. "ELECTRODE!"

"Oh, its Electrode!", The Announcer identified. "Another Electric Type!"

Gio didn't bother to check his Pokedex. Obviously it was the evolved form of Voltorb, and it would indeed be a much tougher enemy.

Delia was at the edge of the bench. "Spencer, do you think Krabby can outwit that thing?"

"I highly doubt it.", Spencer honestly said. "As the evolved form of Voltorb, Electrode has attacks that are far more powerful. Not even Krabby's Harden can abide."

"It looks so evil.", Lola noted while gazing upon Electrode's menacing smile. "I'm a bit nervous to see how violently it battles."

"Are you doubting Krabby, Miss Queen of confidence in Water Pokemon?", Delia joked.

Lola smiled guiltily. "Maybe just a little."

Krabby was already weakening, and Electrode would be far stronger. No Pokemon could last a battle forever. Surely Agatha knew even that. Gio felt like recalling Krabby to save Electrode the trouble. After all, there was no strategy to thwart this circumstance. _"Except my own.", _Gio thought. His strategy seemed like the only remaining option now; Persistence. Yes. Gio would keep on battling until his Pokemon could handle no more. Anything to weaken or tire out Electrode would benefit him when sending out his next choice of Pokemon.

"I would call back your crab.", Surge advised. "Otherwise, you'll both be entering a world of pain!"

Gio grinned maliciously. "We learn from pain."

"Kookie, Kookie!", Krabby acceded with a yearning to give the battle it's all.

"Krabby, Mudshot!"

Krabby speedily bared it pincers forward and projected a cluster of oozing mud balls.

Electrode took the assault with much Spite. The Super Effective move greatly infuriated it.

"Uh oh!" Gio knew it was the time to put his strategy to good use. "Krabby, just attack Electrode with Crabhammer!"

"Electrode, charge.", Surge secretly whispered.

Krabby raced towards the still Electrode with both of it's claws ready to impel.

As soon as it was close enough . . . "Electrode, Discharge!"

"ELECTRODE!" The bitter ball unveiled an incredible mass of Electrical Power from its sphere body.

Krabby launched into the air, the same as Voltorb had earlier.

"This looks familiar.", Surge remarked, watching Krabby begin to fall to the ground. "Electrode, Thunderbolt!"

"ELECTRODE!" Another blast of Thunder conjured from Electrode and struck Krabby brutally in mid air.

The Crisped crab was already unconscious, before hitting the ground harshly.

"Krabby is unable to battle!", The referee declared. "Electrode is victorious!"

The announcer was chuckling in amusement. "Krabby sure knew how to get on the Electrode's bad side! Now both trainers are left with 2 Pokemon!"

Without hesitation, Gio sent forth his next choice of Pokemon.

Machop appeared. "Maaaaaaaachop!"

"Oh its Machop!", The announcer exclaimed. "Throughout the competition, Machop has been a reliable choice for Giovanni in times of need! Lets see if this furious fighter will maintain it's reputation!"

Delia began to re-panic. "Why doesn't he just use a Pokemon that knows Ground Type moves?"

Spencer shook his head unknowingly. "I don't know. Maybe he just wants to change things up a bit?"

"But why now?", Delia resumed questioning. "Its the finals! This is no time for games!"

"Meow!", Meowth yelped at Delia.

Spencer laughed. "Meowth's right. You're acting like Gio did earlier this morning."

"I think Meowth was telling you both to pipe down so she- . . I mean he can hear.", Lola implied sarcastically.

Back on the battlefield, Surge smirked at Machop. _"I can probably take down this pipsqueak quicker than the crab!"_

"Machop, Low Kick!"

Machop lunged forward in a heap.

But Electrode expectedly rolled out of the way at the last moment.

"Good dodge there! Now Electrode, use SonicBoom!"

"ELECTRODE!" A white shock wave lanced from the Pokemon's shining body and casted directly into Machop's direction.

"Machop, Dodge!"

"Maachop!" The Fighting Pokemon pushed off the ground with its arms and front flipped over the magnetic wave with precise alacrity.

The announcer's voice grew louder than before. "Wow, what a dodge! That Machop has amazing agility!"

Surge fisted his palms. "Agility can never beat power!"

An idea spawned into Gio's head. _"Agility . . . thats it! I'll take advantage of Machop's gifted agility until Electrode Tires out! Thats staying dedicated, isn't it?"_

"Electrode, give it a Thunder Attack!"

"ELECTRODE!" The angry Pokemon obeyed, and let loose its fury.

Another energy wasted attack that Machop easily evaded with a swift motion.

"Electrode, Thunder again!"

But It was just another miss.

Surge was fuming. "Stop dodging and fight like a man! Electrode, Thunderbolt at max power!"

"ELECTRODE!" Thunderbolt was a bit less deadly then Thunder but was far more accurate.

Unlike Thunder which was way too powerful to combat, Thunderbolt was manageable.

"Machop, Cross Chop!"

"Maaaaaaachop!" Machop sliced its hands through the Lightning Strike, repelling it back into the clouds above.

"_Uggh! How could I have not seen that coming!" _, thought Surge. He was aware that Cross Chop was Gio's Machop's signature move in battle. Not only because of it potential damage, but the way it could parry opposing attacks as well.

"Good work, Machop.", Gio praised. When he first received Machop, its agility in battle is what caught Gio's attention. Improving that skill was the focus of it's training ever since that unexpected day in Cerulean City. Now, it was paying off nicely. Machop didn't even seem worn out yet. It was almost as if the Fighting Friend was taking pleasure from the ordeal. And Gio now realized his Friendship with his Pokemon was valued by dedicating himself to their potential. Agatha was correct. Sending Pokemon in battle by Type Advantage can be a wise choice, but the most reliable is a Pokemon with an Ability Advantage.

Surge just stood there in puzzlement, much to the audience's suspense.

"Afraid to make a move?", Gio insulted in a friendly way. "You could always switch out Pokemon."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you!", The boy shouted. But the question was no longer what would he do, but what could he do? Electrode was empty of all its energy. There was one option left. One that would involve a risky sacrament but at the same time, easily defeat Machop.

Gio was now having suspicions. Surge was quiet. Too quiet.

"Electrode . . . SELFDESTRUCT!"

"ELECTRODE!" The Magnet Ball Pokemon released all of it's self restraint, and immediately detonated. And in a matter of seconds, the whole Stadium became engulfed in a blazing explosion.

The audience gasped in fear.

"Electrode's Selfdestruct results in a massive outburst of explosive flames!", The announcer yelled, following his sight. "Looks like both Pokemon are out of this battle!"

Minutes later, the crowd calmed down and the smoke subsided. Surge looked up to find the impossible. Machop standing it's ground unharmed! "NO! THAT CANT BE!"

"You apparently didn't research my Pokemon well enough before the battle.", Gio offended. "Machop knows counter."

The referee waved the left flag. "Raichu is unable to battle. Machop is victorious!"

Surge eyed his fainted Pokemon, having apparently taken double damage at the hands of Machop's counterattack. He withdrew Electrode's Pokeball. "Electrode, return."

Delia, still overwhelmed, just sat in Shock. "Did Gio see that coming?"

"He must have known to react that quickly.", Spencer interpreted, coughing from the remains of the smoke. "Once again, Gio's battle skills amaze me."

"Only one Pokemon left in reserve for Surge.", The announcer verified. "But the question now is, which one?

Surge gratingly hurled his final Pokeball into battle.

As expected, Raichu appeared. "Raichuuuuuuuu!"

"Didn't see that coming.", Gio remarked sarcastically. Raichu was Surge's most powerful Pokemon. But he also knew that the Electric Mouse was also Surge's slowest Pokemon. The 10 Year old had evolved it too quickly, and the poor creature never earned it's chance of developing it's speed. But one disadvantage to Gio was that Raichu had practically mastered all the Electric Type Moves it can learn. Luckily for Machop's agility, this wouldn't be a problem . . . until it tired out of course.

But Surge had something up his sleeve that only Raichu could successfully handle. "Raichu, Thunderbolt barrage behind Machop!"

Machop was now being ambushed by dozens of electrical charges, igniting from behind. The Fighting Pokemon motioned away from the thunderbolts . . . and towards Raichu.

Gio now realized it was a trap to lour his Pokemon near the foe itself. "Machop, it's a trick! Try to fight!"

But Machop refused to surrender itself to the pursing lightning strikes rearing near. "Maaaacop!" The Fighting Pokemon tried to front flip over Raichu. But it was a failure. Raichu's long tail latched a hold of Machop's leg and hammered it into the ground. This technique continued, until Machop was brutally immobilized.

But just when Gio thought it was enough, Raichu began to exert damaging electric charges to its tail, constricting around Machop. Critical Hit!

Finally, Raichu had enough, and used its tail to toss the fainted Machop aside.

"Machop is unable to battle! Raichu is victorious!"

"Well that ended Machop's glory rather quickly.", The announcer noted. "But now, its a 1 on 1 Battle!"

Gio called back Machop. "Well done, Machop." With Machop gone, Gio could now put his Plan C in effect. His final plan. He pulled out his next Pokeball and sent it forward. "Don't let me down."

Cloyster appeared. "Cloyyyyster!"

"Another Water Type!", Delia bawled from the benches. "Whats with all this sudden risk taking?"

Gio just grinned at her. "My Pokemon trust me. Why cant you?"

She sighed as if misunderstood. "I do, Gio. I always do."

He returned to the battle, ready to finish of Surge and Raichu. "You can do this Cloyster. I trust in you . . . Cloyster, Horn Drill!"

Happily appreciated, Cloyster rammed forward with its horn pointing in the lead.

"Raichu, grapple it!"

"Rai!" Successful. Raichu turned around and seized Cloyster's piercing horn, constricting it's tail around it.

Cloyster then closed its Shell to hide it's face as if expecting an attack.

"Thundershock, Raichu!"

The rush of eclectic power only shrouded the shellfish's armor, unable to damage the concealed face.

Surge hated to admit that Gio was well prepared. "Fine then. Slam it, Raichu!"

"Raichuuu!", The rodent slammed it's opponent into the ground, hoping to shatter the armor, It was useless. After much obstination, Raichu just tossed Cloyster aside.

The Shellfish revealed its face and returned to its levitating aptitude.

Gio was pondering. Horn Drill would have been effective but despite Raichu's unknowing to Speed Attacks, its tail was still pretty maneuverable to manipulate close range enemies. 'Cloyster, Water Pulse!"

Cloyster sent forth a billow of hydrodynamic water at Raichu.

"Dodge it, Raichu!

Alas, Raichu used its tail to spring into the air and perform and aerial dodge. With proper angling, the desperate rodent landed directly in front of Cloyster.

"Mega Punch, Raichu!

"Raiiiiiichuuuuu!" The Titan Mouse delivered a vital blow of fist that blasted Cloyster into the wall far behind Gio.

Gio turned around in distress. "Cloyster, don't give up!"

Indeed, Cloyster launched back into the air, despite the damage. But the Shell Pokemon now found itself swerving in all different directions, trying to dodge an onslaught of Thunderbolts.

Raichu was aggressively careless now. But this was Surge's doing. "Pumble that Cloyster! Give it all yous got!"

Cloyster shielded itself back into it's armor, and blindly but luckily darted at Raichu.

The Electric Pokemon used its tail to once again, grip Cloyster by the horn. Raichu prepared to shock its adversary, but Cloyster spontaneously revealed its face and fired a blizzardy wind. Raichu released it hold on Cloyster, and stumbled backwards.

Cloyster backed away towards its own side of the Stadium to prevent itself from falling victim to the clutches of Raichu's tail.

From the other side, Raichu stood up more infuriated than ever. "RAI!"

Surge was also at Raichu's emotional pace of anguish. He just wanted Cloyster to fall already. "Thats it! No more back and forth games! I'm ending this now! Raichu, I don't care if we practiced this move long enough or not. USE ZAP CANNON!"

"RAICHUUUUU!", Raichu tightened it's focus as an enormous white sphere of electrical energy began to store up, growing bigger and bigger.

Gio was now and truly panicked. "Quick Cloyster, use Ice Beam!"

Cloyster's horn then unleashed it's array of icy dominance. The Shellfish Pokemon unveiled all its energy for the sake of Gio . . . and only Gio.

"Do it now now!", Surge demanded.

Raichu fired the colossal orb, with a shriek of insanity.

The Audience squealed at the resulting noise of the devastating impact between the two clashing forces of potency.

The Zap Cannon Orb was thrusting through the Beam of Ice like a fatal tidal wave. Nothing could prevent it's power from diminishing.

Cloyster's counter attack was not holding out well. Gio trembled once the orb was only a few feet away from Cloyster's face. "Cloyster . . . I trust you. I trust you. I believe in you!"

All of the sudden, the Ice Beam intensified and was slowly but surely driving the orb back to its conjurer.

"No!", Surge protested. "I am the strongest!" But not even words could turn the battle around now. The orb was picking up pace. He could see that Raichu was too drained to move. And just like that . . . it was over. Raichu was deluged by it's own fatal attack, along with the Ice Beam.

Gio released his breath, once Raichu completely fell unconscious with all it's hope lost. "Thanks you Cloyster."

"Raichu is unable to battle. Cloyster is victorious. Giovanni is the winner of this Round!"

The audience jumped from their seats in total mania.

"Thats it!", The announcer hollered with excitement. "Its over! Giovanni is moving on!"

Delia, Spencer, Lola, and Meowth all joined Gio in embracing Cloyster. The Shellfish had collapsed to the ground, having been depleted of all its stored and on hand power.

"You both did great!", Spencer acknowledged. "Gio, something tells me you're going to win this."

"Meowy!"

"We can only hope, Spence." Gio recalled Cloyster. "Good work Cloyster. Take a rest. You earned it well."

Delia smiled and hugged Gio. "I'm so proud of you."

Lola joined in the hug. "Me too!"

Spencer shyly followed. "And me."

Meowth leaped on their back. "Meow!"

Gio backed away and stood up. "Alright guys. Let's not do group hugs in front of the people watching. Actually, for that matter, lets not do group hugs at all." He faced the other side of the field to find that Surge was gone. "I'm sorry Surge.", he whispered.

…...

Having to spend days to be sure you can rely on your forces was work meant for the minors. Metsuma Rocket knew this of course. He didn't stay on New Island for three whole days to secure the Island in the name of Torino, despite it being an important priority. He wanted to be sure that Dr. Fuji had safely began work on his top secret 'Assignment'' . Metsuma was now settled aboard a Torino Helicopter which was disguised as one from Briskomy. The secrecy was pestering but he didn't care at this point. He would have a chance to relax a bit at his hidden stronghold before his trip to Viridian City, and then another Trip back to New Island to oversee the 'assignment.' _"Relaxation, Rita, Fuji. Relaxation, Rita, Fuji. Relaxation, Rita, Fuji."_

Seated across from Metsuma, was Commander Crissela, whom hailed from Germany. "You seem disappointed, Sir."

"I fear that Fuji may fail me.", Metsuma expressed laughing. "I sound like Difo now, don't I?"

She shrugged. "I've never met the fool, sir."

"You don't need to meet him to know he's a fool."

"Sir, if I may say so; perhaps Giovanni is worth sparing until Fuji has completed his assignment."

He glared at her. "So . . . you believe Fuji will fail as well?"

"I cant guarantee he'll succeed."

"Unless you know a psychic.", He joked with little emotion. "Difo is hunting the boy."

"And if the boy dies.", Crissela explained. "We are left to rely on risk."

"I cant afford that.", He said blankly. "Torino cant afford it. Giovanni must not die . . . yet."

"I agree, sir."

Metsuma tossed his Cigar. "Find Difo. Kill him before he kills."

Crissela nodded before changing the subject. "You say you plan to pay a visit to Rita Ketchum in a few days?"

He smiled. "Indeed."

"Things are getting serious, sir?", She asked sarcastically.

"Sure. Why not?"

…...

Hours later after celebrating, Gio and his friends entered the Pavilion Plaza to retrieve their Pokemon at the Pokemon Center. To much surprise, Gio spotted Surge entering the Conference Entry Building.

"You guys get to the Pokemon Center.", Gio insists to his comrades. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?", Delia asked.

But he ignored her and rushed into the building in pursuit of Surge. He looked around until he found the 10 Year Old Leaving the receptionist counter.

"Surge, we gotta talk.", Gio said approaching him.

Surge stopped, grimacing. "No we don't. You won and I lost. Now get out of my way!"

But Gio blocked his path. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta catch the bus to Vermilion."

"Why?"

"Its the only way to get home, duhh!"

"No its not!", Shouted a deep familiar voice from the entrance.

Surge's facial expression was filled with disbelief. "Dad . . . I mean, Sir?"

"Just stick with dad, cadet . . I mean, son." Lieutenant Surge's father, Reginal Surge, advanced forward to hug Surge tightly. "I came to see ya, son."

The 10 year old was still dazed. "See me? Wait, did you see my battle earlier?"

"Of course I did!", Reginal exclaimed. "The day I heard you made it into the finals, I left my military outpost and made my way here as fast as I could to catch your battle against Giovanni."

Surge laughed embarrassed. "Dad, ugh thanks. I mean it."

"A failure is a failure. Big deal. Everyone fails at some point. But, do ya think you'll keep competing in other Leagues?"

"No way!", Surge spited. "I know now that my skills come from pure power! Thats just what me and Raichu can offer the Military! I want to grow up and be like you, sir, ehh I mean dad."

Reginal tussled Surge's blond hair proudly. "That's my boy! And then afterwards, you'll take my place as Gym Leader!"

"Ya hear that, Baby!", Surge boasted to Gio. "I'm gonna be Gym Leader!"

Reginal wrapped his arm around his son. "Now how about we head home in my AH64-A?"

Gio looked at them curiously. "Umm whats that?"

Reginal laughed. "It's a military helicopter, kid."

Surge rolled his eyes at Gio. "Amateur."

Reginal nodded. "Obviously."

But Gio took no offense. "Okay then."

The two walked out of the building door, talking. Gio just stood smiling. "Losers don't usually get happy endings."

Surge poked his head back through the door. "I heard that, baby!"

"Goodbye Surge!", Gio exclaimed with aggravation.

The blond head disappeared behind the door, and this time he was gone for good.

"You handled that well.", Whispered Agatha from behind.

Startled, Gio jumped up in alert. "Why do you show up in the most random places?"

"I guess I'm just very random.", She sighed. "But anyway, I saw your battle. I was impressed. Very impressed."

"No flaws?", Gio anxiously asked. "I got it perfect?"

She laughed "If you think so, then yes. Anyone can just judge your choices. But only you can decide on your actions."

"I know.", He lied. "I was just joking."

She laughed again. "Of course you were. But you realize, tomorrow's competitor will be a much greater challenge? I checked myself."

He yawned. "I can handle anyone after today. Who is it?"

She smiled deviously into his eyes. "You're looking at her."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . . . . .


	47. Chapter 47: The Everhaunting Twilight

(The longest Chapter of them all! Enjoy!)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 47: The Everhaunting Twilight

Night was stowed upon the area. And fear was stowed upon Gio. He and Delia walked through the Pavilion streets in silence, for both the fresh air and the opportunity to discuss Gio's next battle. His battle against Agatha.

"I was so stupid to think of myself as the best.", Gio sobered to Delia. "Now im being punished. Tomorrow, everything is going to unravel into failure."

"I cant predict that you'll win.", Delia admitted. "But you being negative isn't going to help. You acted the same way before your battle with Surge, but ended up beating him, didn't you? Just do what you did in today's battle."

"What I did was take Agatha's advice.", Gio continued to deny her reason. "But the student can never surpass the teacher."

Delia laughed. "You're ridiculous! Yes, its true that Agatha may have been an instigator, but thats about it. The credit for your victory today is meant for you! I was there watching throughout the whole battle, and even I could recognize your potential in the spotlight."

Gio became upset. "What are you saying? Don't trust in my Pokemon?"

"I'm telling you to make your own choices by your best instincts.", She explained compassionately. "Don't be forced into a strategy that you aren't comfortable with. Your Aunt is right about the friendship between trainer and Pokemon being the key to winning, but be sure to trust in yourself first, before risking everything you've worked so hard to accomplish."

Gio was . . . touched. For months he struggled with many difficulties, before realizing that he had a mentor with him all along; Delia. "Delia, thanks. I think your the only inspiration I can relate to."

She blushed. "Same goes for you, Gio. Well, most of the time."

He laughed and then halted to look up at the stars; one of the things he did best. "Tomorrow wont be easy."

She held his hand and loured his eyes into hers. "Don't think anymore. Just let go and relax."

He nodded. "You're right. You're always. . . right." He drew his face toward hers, ready to yield paradise from their touch of lips. _"I Cant . . . do this again."_, He thought. He quickly turned away before they could meet, ashamed. "We . . . should probably head back to the dorms."

Delia opened her eyes upon hearing Gio's words. She watched as he walked away and sighed depressingly. "Maybe . . . its just not time yet."

…...

The next day came. Too fast, in Gio's perspective. But it came, and had to be dealt with. There was no turning back. He would have to face the enemy of his nightmares . . . his own Aunt. Gio didn't even bother to hesitate or think. He rushed through the Corridor leading to the Indigo Stadium.

"GIO! GIO! GIO! GIO!", Cheered about half of the Audience at the moment he stepped into sunlight . . .or what was left of it. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Giovanni has just entered the stadium!", The announcer declared, even though the raging audience was already aware. "The battle is just around the corner!"

Delia, Spencer, Lola, and Meowth joined hims from the benches.

"Agatha is about to arrive.", Spencer notified. "Are you ready?"

"Lets hope.", Gio sighed, but then smiled. "Yes . . I'm ready."

Lola giggled. "Then give this crowd a good show!"

"Meowthy!"

"And no matter, don't be afraid.", Delia counseled. "Just remember that we all believe in you. I do. Spencer does. Lola does. Sammy Does. All your Pokemon. Everyone back in Pallet and even here! You've made an impression like no other trainer I've seen. Even if you do loose . . . I'm still proud of you."

"I know.", He said in return. "And I'm proud to have friends like you guys. I wont let you down."

…...

Rita's office inside the Viridian Gym was filled with atrocious lust.

"This will be a day long remembered, Miyamoto.", Rita whispered, watching the event on her Comscreen. "Giovanni will realize his downfall."

Pregnant Miyamoto dismissed the guards in the room before speaking to her superior. "You seem very confident that Gio will loose this round."

"Agatha is the prodigy child.", Rita grumbled angrily, reminded of her childhood. "But finally, she's putting her power to good use, and Giovanni will be not match for her!"

"You're rooting for her, Madame?", Miyamoto inquired. "Thats a bit much."

"I underestimated her in our last battle.", Rita elicited, still grimacing upon her humiliation. "But now I can see that she is better than me. And as much as I hate her, I admit her abilities are overwhelming. . . . But if Giovanni is able to keep up at her pace, it will be interesting to discover which one will crumble in defeat!"

…...

At Oak's lab, Sammy and the neighbors watched the television, eagerly waiting for the battle to begin.

"Pichu!", Faith chanted, seeing a close up of Delia's face on the screen.

"I bet you do miss her.", Sammy minded, comforting the tiny mouse Pokemon. "But she'll be returning soon enough. Along with Gio, Spencer, and Meowth!"

"Pichu! Pi!"

The neighbors laughed.

Tucker trotted over to Sammy's leg and began to tug. "Daddy? Wheres mommy?"

"Yes, where is Hayley?", Nelson Oak asked. "Is she not going to join us all?"

"She and a friend went to pay a visit to the town chapel in order to set up a time for our ceremony.", Sammy explained. "She wont be missing much, im sure."

"Or perhaps she didn't wish to see Agatha on TV." The old professor chuckled. "Aside from being your former girlfriend, Agatha is also one of the strongest trainers in the world!"

"I suppose I am concerned a little.", Sammy confessed, knowing of Agatha's position but still ignoring his father's comment. "But Gio has braved through much worse. I'm a living witness to that."

"So Agatha is an old flirt now, is she?", Judith extended the mention.

Samuel blushed. "Mrs. Rezumi, I can assure you that it was nothing too serious. Please don't bring it up around Hayley, will you?"

Judith was surprised. "You mean you haven't told her?"

"I have.", Sammy tried to explain. "But she prefers me not to mention it."

"Looks like that's one less wedding invitation!", Robert joked. "But enough about the wedding. The battle is about to start!"

…...

"This battle is about to begin!", The announcer proclaimed. "But Agatha still hasn't arrived? Where could she be?"

As his friends returned to the bench from behind, Gio gazed across the battlefield. No sign of his Aunt. _"Maybe she forfeited.", _Gio thought with enthusiasm. _"Maybe she feels bad and just wants me to skip her and wait for the next battle tomorrow." _

No such luck. A misty gust suddenly swarmed the field before divulging into a dark portal. Agatha emerged from within it. "I'm sorry I kept you all waiting. I'm afraid my friends from the dark were ill prepared."

Everyone was dead silent after seeing Agatha's spooky entrance.

Gio, on the other hand, remained unthreatened. "Hey Aunt Agatha."

"Outside of the battle, I am your Aunt.", She annotated with a grievous smile. "But in battle, I am your worst nightmare."

Gio shook his head "I saw your battle with Koga. I was impressed, but not intimidated."

She snickered menacingly. "Haunter and I manipulated Koga internally. Because of your arrogance, you will fear through both perspectives; Inside and out."

The announcer frightfully began the intros. "Umm, this battle will be between-"

"The eyes will clarify the battle!", Agatha exclaimed at the announcer. "If you'd kindly respect the battle by not intervening then that would be most appreciated."

"Of course.", Said the announcer, before the Speakerphone shut off.

The referee appeared, trying to brief the rules so he could expel himself from the scene as quickly as possible. "Each trainer will use 6 Pokemon! Substitutions count against you! Let the battle Begin!"

"And it shall." Agatha forwarded her first Pokeball into the stadium.

Dusclops appeared. "Dusss!"

"What Pokemon is that?", Delia asked nervously.

Spencer was befuddled. "I . . . don't know. Its definitely not from this region."

"_A new Pokemon? Probably another way to frighten me." _ Gio clutched his fists and closed his eyes. "I'm not scared of you, Agatha.", He whispered.

"You aren't meant to.", She responded. "But the future is decided. Gio, don't fail yourself. You must resist fear for the sake of you and your Pokemon."

The Sun was lowering behind the horizon.

"Nothing you can do will make me submit!", Gio hollered. "Your little tips were helpful but now I'm winning this in my own! I'm following my heart!"

Delia revealed a tender smile of faith. "Good for you, Gio."

The audience remained silenced.

"Gio, you have maintained your confidence." Agatha slowly waved her arms into the air. "But only you and your Pokemon can prevent your undoing!"

The Sun was darkening, and twilight was upon the stadium.

Empowered by these conditions, Agatha closed her eyes and began to shout. "Nightfall is awakening! My friends draw near! And now, my nephew . . . you will witness fear in a whole aspect, as you are devoured by the Everhaunting Twilight!" A blast of misty air conjured beneath Agatha's feat and engulfed not only the whole stadium, but the everyone seated in the bleachers! Everyone panicked in aversion as every visible sight became blinded by fog and a battalion of Ghost Pokemon, scattering through the miasma, scaring hundreds of people, and terminating the Cable Broadcast connections.

…...

Delia could only see white fog, and nothing more. She felt around for Spencer and Lola, but could only hear their calls for help. "Lola! Spencer! Meowth!" She leaped from the bench but only to be apprehended by two Duskull and a Gastly. She shrieked and returned to the bench to find that Spencer, Lola, and Meowth had also been returned safely. "Oh gosh! Whats going on?"

Spencer was panting. "I don't know! This must be Agatha's doing!"

Lola grabbed both of their hands. "Stick together and hold hands! I don't want to get lost in this foggy chaos again!"

"But, we're sitting down.", Spencer informed, a bit calmer.

"I'm scared, alright?", She scolded. "Just don't let go!"

But as petrified as Delia was, she was most concerned for Gio. She could no longer see him . . . but she could feel him. _"It's all a test, Gio. Don't be afraid."_

…_..._

Gio could hear the hideous laughs of the Ghost Pokemon as they all soared through the area. He gazed into Agatha's direction and could see her eyes glowing red, along with Dusclops's one beaming eye. "Agatha, this is interference!"

"I'm afraid not!", She snapped. "These Pokemon are merely my fans and friends, just as you have your own. I cannot decide for them. They came here by their own doing and nature to praise me! I only expected as much, when Twilight bestowed."

It was strange, but tractable. Gio would have to cooperate with the ominous environment if it meant winning and ending this nightmare. "Alright . . . I'm not afraid.", Gio breathed out as he sent his first Pokeball forward. "Nidoqueen, lets do this together!"

Nidoqueen appeared. "Nido!"

"I'm aware that this battle has only but just begun.", Agatha stated to him. "But this may be my only opportunity to internally Judge your Pokemon, one by one."

"_No . . . Is she serious!" _Gio assumed the surroundings would have sufficed as an attempt to torment him, but now, she was already going to trial from within his mind! Within his Soul! It was too soon! His bond with Nidoqueen was strong, but not strong enough to overcome the mental maze of fears. "Aunt Agatha, please no! I mean, its too soon."

But Agatha only shook her head with disapproval. "You're already expressing much fear and despair. This will only worsen your chances of resisting, I'm afraid."

"You would hurt me like this?", Gio asked as he remembered Koga, trying to keep a mature tone. "I just want a simple Pokemon battle!"

"I'm only going to internally judge you, Gio. If you end up hurt, it's only by the doing of your own delusion." Agatha frowned, as if displeased. "I could defeat you easily in a 'simple Pokemon battle', but I'm offering to give you the opportunity to strengthen your relationship with your Pokemon . . . but if you fail, a price will be payed!"

"You wont be getting that chance!", Gio objected with hostility. "Nidoqueen, Fire Blast!"

But the impossible was already unstoppable. Before Nidoqueen could even react, she found herself locked into mystical trance, beaming from Dusclops' single flaring eye.

As his Pokemon wandered from reality, Gio felt his own body and mind dwindle, as Dusclops' rapture consumed his conscious state. "I'm falling . . . I'm fall . . . "

…...

Delia could no longer hear Gio's words, and began to worry. "Gio? Gio!"

Meowth could no longer sense Gio's presence either. "Meow?

No response. All that could be heard was the cowering screams of the motionless crowd, and the maniacal cackles of the Ghost Pokemon, scattering through the fog.

…...

**ILLUSION**

Gio opened his eyes to find himself standing in the underground vault of Gringey City's Briskoball Factory; Where he had first met his captive Nidorina.

Gio instantly realized he was in a memory based illusion. And if his job was to seek out his Pokemon through the maze of fears, then he would do just that. "Nidoqueen- Ehh I mean, Nidorina! Where are you?" He looked to his left to find Kade Sorhagen smiling in the corner of the room. "You! Where's Nidorina?" The Dark Skinned man remained silent and pointed his finger towards the other side of the room.

At instructed, Gio turned his attention to the opposite direction. "What the-"

From the shadows, a dark purple blob emerged and began to crawl at Gio at full speed. It was going to attack!

Gio panicked and began to run away. "Get away from me!"

…...

In Nidoqueen's memory based illusion, the Poison Pokemon founder herself as a Nidorina, in her old captive prison; Gringey City's Briskoball Factory. But she was not caged, and was hiding in the shadows of the Vault Room, being sure that Kade Sorhagen would not spot her. She waited until Giovanni entered the room.

"You! Where's Nidorina!", He yelled at the culprit.

Pleased that her lovable master had arrive, Nidorina darted from the Shadows and towards Gio.

But Gio was running away, as if disgusted. "Get away from me!"

Those words only, made Nidorina halt in shock. "Nido?"

Gio continued to scurry away, until the teen boy finally vanished into the dark.

"Nido!" Nidorina swirled around in complete fright to find Kade Sorhagen approaching with an electric cage.

"Now I have you, my dear little friend!", He growled.

Betrayed, The Poison Pokemon fell to pieces.

**REALITY**

Gio reawakened to find himself panting and sweating heavily. "Is it gone?" He looked around and realized the illusion was over.

"No, I'm afraid its not gone.", Agatha sorrowed, gesturing at his feet while Dusclops stimulated.

Gio slowly looked down to find that Nidoqueen had fainted . . . and it looked as if it had been crying. "Nidoqueen? Nido-"

"You broke her heart.", Agatha accused quietly. "Yes . . . it's quite possible that you care for her. But obviously, you mostly but only appreciated Nidoqueen for her tough appearance. In your illusion, you could not come to realize that the pestering and powerless blob was indeed your Pokemon. But in her illusion, she could recognize you."

Gio felt like a hole had just been shanked into his heart. "But . . . How?"

"Because she loved you with all affection.", She explained. "But in the illusion, you despised and resented her. If you had only realized Nidorina's presence, then Dusclops would have emerged, abandoning it's illusionary form. And you two could have defeated it, thus proving the might of the friendship you share with her."

"Sorhagen was Dusclops in disguise? How could I have not-" Gio felt the guilt gashing into his soul, as he recalled Nidoqueen into her Pokeball. "I'm sorry, Nidoqueen. I'll never hurt you like that again."

"Gio! Answer me!", Called Delia's voice.

"We could hear you shouting!", Lola added. "It sounded like you were in danger!"

"I'm alright.", He shouted to the direction of their voices. "Don't worry. I'm . . . going to be fine." He reached for his Second Pokeball and sent it into the battle.

Krabby appeared. "Kookie! Kookie!"

Gio knew his bond with Krabby wasn't anything big, but now he was aware of Agatha's tricks. He could not be deceived as easily as his last illusion.

Dusclops' eye emitted its glaring trance of luminosity. Both Gio and Krabby, starred directly into it . . . and the apparition began.

**ILLUSION**

A big thunderstorm was brewing over the Ocean's violent waves, and Gio was now aboard the _Makono; _Captain Abet's ship. Gio looked around . . . as if he wasn't aware that his mind had been transplanted into fantasy. In fact, Gio thought this was the real deal! "Sammy? Delia? Meowth? Where are you guys?" The boat was rumbling fiercely. The waves were nearing to destroying the whole structure. He looked over the edge to find his Badge Pouch, sinking beneath the water. "No way!" Without thinking, Gio dived in after.

Beneath the water, Gio swam through the dark and quiet depths, as he chased after his descending Badge Pouch. _"Should I be . . .doing this?" _, He thought as if uncaring to his actions. _ "What's going on with me? This has to be a dream . . . but It cant be because I was already out at sea looking for my badges, wasn't I?"_ He ignored these thoughts, and for the sake of his remaining breath, plunged as deep as he could to retrieve his item. But to his left approached a Krabby. "Stupid Krabby! You're the one to blame for all this!" He kicked the crustacean and continued to paddle downward in pursuit of his Badge Pouch . . . until finally, it was completely black.

**REALITY**

Agatha stood calmly, watching Gio wake from his breathtaking memory. Krabby was crumpled to the ground, fainted. "Nephew, you've failed again."

The Adolescent looked down to find his Pokemon unconscious. "Krabby! That can't be possible! In my illusion . . . I was dreaming. It felt like . . . I had never met Krabby!"

"You are responsible.", Agatha framed. "You chose the Badges over the Pokemon. You didn't remember Krabby, because you didn't remember what good it did for you."

But Gio was relentless in trying to defend himself "But when I got washed up on that island, I barely remembered anything that happened on the ship anyway!"

Her eyes began to show dismay. "You cannot excuse yourself from forgetting the importance of your Pokemon. Krabby stole those badges, but you forget that it was the same Krabby that returned the Badges safely to you. You do not show Krabby the respect it deserves unless it involves winning a battle." She motioned her hand above Dusclops. "I instructed Dusclops to take on the form of the Badge Pouch, to test your decisiveness."

Gio could no longer object to these accusations. It was true. He never really commemorated Krabby for its past redemption, even though troublesome. Yes he respected Krabby, but not from the heart. He recalled Krabby without a word, and took a moment to ponder. _"I need a Pokemon I really connect with. Meowth . . . or Machop . . . Machop!" _With his choice decided, Gio called upon his next Pokemon.

Machop appeared. "Maaachop!"

Agatha grinned, before commencing Dusclops' trance. "Then let us resume."

**ILLUSION**

In Cerulean City, Gio stood in front of the Police Station. Yes, he remembered this. The day of the interrogation concerning Briskomy's secret alliance with Torino. The day before his Gym Battle With Crystal Waterflower. The day Miyamoto awarded him with Machop.

Briskomy Agent Miyamoto stood before Gio, presenting a Pokeball. "Here's a valuable gift from our company." She released the Pokeball and Machop appeared.

But Machop, however, did not recognize Gio and wasn't even aware of that it was in an illusion.

"_Machop doesn't remember me, because Machop never cared much for me. The same thing happened when I forgot Krabby . . . but that wont happen again._" Gio kneeled before Machop. "I'm going to take good care of you because-"

Just then, the fighting Pokemon flipped Gio over and punched him in the stomach. "Maaachop! Ma!", It laughed pleasurably.

Gio stood up in agitation. "Machop! Stop!"

"That Machop can be very disobedient." Miyamoto then released a second Pokeball. "Why not settle for Machamp? Its much stronger and far more amenable."

Machamp appeared. "Maaachamp!"

Gio instantly realized that the Machamp incidence had never occurred, but he was able to interpret this as a trick set by Agatha. "No way! I choose Machop!"

"But why?", Miyamoto questioned. "Why would you choose Machop over it's Final Evolved Stage? Don't you want a powerful Pokemon?"

Gio needed a reason coming from his heart. That wouldn't be difficult. Machop truly was a personal favorite. "I chose- Ehh choose Machop because it deserves a fighting chance. I choose Machop because I know with the right training, it will grow into a strong, agile, and reliable Pokemon that I can always count on when necessary. I don't care if Machop resents me, because I love Machop. I wouldn't trade it for the world!"

Machop peered at Gio, as if emotionally touched. "Maaaachop?" The fighting Pokemon instantly regained its memory in a blink of an eye and embraced its master with a hug. "Maaachop!"

But Miyamoto morphed into Agatha. "Well done, Gio!"

Machamp morphed into Dusclops. "Dussss." The Ghost Pokemon was greatly weakened, and the trance quickly ended.

**REALITY**

Dusclops was now trembling on the ground. "Dusssss!"

Gio stood watching in confusion. "I don't understand!"

"The power of friendship is the only thing strong enough to eradicate the trance.", Agatha explained. "Once broken, the curse will backfire upon the seer."

That was all the inspiration Gio needed to finish the powerless employer of chimera. "Machop, Thunderpunch!"

"Maaaachopp." Machop lunged through the fog and wailed it's electrical fist into the Eye of Dusclops. Direct hit!

"Dussss!" Dusclops heaved backwards and fell to the ground.

After ensuring that her Pokemon had fainted, Agatha recalled Dusclops. "Good. Good."

But Gio was curious about his Aunt's 'attentiveness'. "Why didn't you try and dodge that? If you had done that, then you could have fought back in time."

"A Pokemon can severely injure itself by fighting just after it's technique was beggared.", She explained. "I would never put my Pokemon at such cost. Exerting pain can be much more dangerous than receiving it."

Gio nodded. "Oh . . . alright." He was amazed that Agatha and her Haunter had taught the technique to the rest of her Pokemon. It must have been difficult and time consuming, but she managed. If it meant helping her Pokemon, she would dedicate all the time necessary.

Agatha raised up her next Pokeball, and beckoned it before Machop. "Dusclops manipulates the illusion's of the past. But Misdrevous manipulates the illusions of the future!"

Misdrevous appeared. "Missdreee!"

"Future . . . ", Gio stuttered.

The Levitating Ghost began to gleam its eyes bright red. Gio and Machop were immediately taken in.

"Let the games begin.", Agatha chortled.

**ILLUSION **

Gio was standing in a dirt road. "Where am I?" He felt much older. He felt different. He looked up ahead of the road to see a Machoke, bracing itself for some kind of collision. "Machop?"

Machoke remained motionless, still readying itself.

From behind, a voice shouted his name. "Giovanni! Its not safe! We must disband from the area before or the Coalition annihilates us!"

Gio turned around to see a 24 Year Old Man. He resembled an old pal of his. "Archer?"

Archer hurried forward, and began to pull on Gio's arm. "Machoke has vowed itself to occupy the Coalition! You must trust in your Pokemon's decision! And Tucker is awaiting our learnings on the discovery! We must go now!"

Gio freed himself from Archer's grip, realizing that the Machoke was his Machop. He rushed over to join his Pokemon. "Machoke! We got to get out of here! I don't know why . . . but I know I need to save you!"

As a booming sound grew near, Machoke began to desperately push Gio away. "Maa! Machoke!"

Gio clutched Machoke tightly. "I wont leave you! Friends always stick together!"

As Machoke panicked at him, Gio turned around to find a sudden ambush of slaughter.

**REALITY**

"Oh please, stop!" Delia shivered aghast, as she listened to Gio's suffering.

Meowth could no longer bare to hear another cry of dejection from his master. "Meow!"

"What could Gio be seeing in his illusion that so bad?", Lola upsettingly asked.

Spencer sighed. "If we could see him, it would be a whole lot easier.

"Machoke, please no!", Gio cried out. "This cant be happening! This cant be-"

…...

". . . Happening.", Gio breathed out, opening his eyes back into reality. He wiped the tears from his eyes, and stared blankly upon his fainted Machop. "Machop, return.", He calmly commanded as he ignited his Pokeball.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that, Gio.", Agatha deplored. But was she really sorry? "What you saw was never meant to happen."

Gio looked up at her. "What?"

"Machoke's fate was decided when you decided.", She briefed. "When you decided to defy it's trust."

"I distrusted my Pokemon.", He said automatically. "But I did it out of compassion."

"Yes.", She admitted. "But Machoke was willing to sacrifice itself for you. That was the true compassion."

He shook his head like he was oblivious. "So Machoke would have died either way."

She smiled. "You rush to conclusions too quickly."

"_So . . . he was going to survive if I had not interfered?"_, Gio pondered.

"Please send your next Pokemon.", Agatha kindly asked, changing the subject.

After considering, Gio felt bold that his 4th Pokemon would not fail the Judgment. He hurled his selected Pokeball forward.

Scyther appeared, and began to question its abnormal surroundings. "Scy?"

"Fear not, Scyther. You're about to dwell in a new environment." The Specter Director then instructed Misdrevous to begin the process. "Misdrevous, Judge their minds and bid the future!"

**ILLUSION **

It was late afternoon. Gio, Delia, Meowth, Faith, and Spencer stood on a grassy Cliff side, watching the horizon. Gio felt only but a little older.

"Gio?", Delia asked. "Are you sure your alright with this?"

Gio shrugged, unaware of the situation. "Alright with what?"

Just then, a dozen Scyther ascended from behind and into the air, soaring away from them and towards the sunset.

Gio looked around in full alert. "Whats going on?"

"What's wrong with you?", Delia suspiciously asked. "Wave goodbye to Scyther!"

The trainer's eyes widened at the words he had just perceived. 'What? No!" He blitzed for the edge of the cliff, and looked into the sky to spot his own Scyther flying away. "No, Scyther cant leave!" He quickly summoned Scyther's Pokeball and recalled his Pokemon before it was too late.

"How dare you!", Spencer shouted. "Do you realize what you just did?"

Delia grimaced into his eyes. "You would take away the freedom of your own Pokemon . . . just for your own satisfaction?"

Gio felt like public enemy number one. "No! I would never! I just . . . it was happening to quickly! I didn't know what to-"

"And to think of how Scyther feels about you now." Delia grunted. "You should be ashamed Gio! You should be ashamed!"

…... 

"You should be ashamed, Gio.", Agatha criticized, as Gio reawakened. "You broke Scyther's heart. You shattered it's soul. That's the worst pain there is."

Gio shook off his daze and frenzied once he realized that Scyther had fainted. "No . . . not you to!"

"You couldn't even allow the freedom of your own Pokemon?", Agatha berated. "Shameful. Yes, I seized Scyther's memory, but only to test your actions! And I must say, I'm very displeased. "

Gio's sorrow now turned to rage. "Shut up already and stop lecturing me! I can still win this!" He withdrew Scyther from battle, and without hesitating, he harshly threw his final Pokeball . . . but not his final Pokemon.

Kangaskhan appeared. "Kangaskaaa!"

But Gio wanted his demands to be fully met now. "No more games, Agatha! I want at least one fair battle so I can prove that I don't need your stupid lessons to win! You claim you can easily defeat me in real Pokemon combat, so lets see!" If Agatha excepted, then Gio knew that he could prevail. He had taught Kangaskhan a Ghost Type move earlier in his training, and that would work perfectly to his advantage considering Misdrevous' Type.

"Pitiful.", She ridiculed silently. "You have been offered guidance, but you choose immediate defeat. So be it! Misdrevous, Imprison!" Indeed, Agatha made the first move and she made it fast to!

Gio felt he made a regretful underestimation. "Imprison? What is th-"

Misdrevous emitted a telekinetic beam that shrouded Kangaskhan completely, and then it finally blurred away.

Nothing had happened. _"Maybe the attack failed?" _, Gio thought to himself. But waiting around to find out, was on the bottom of his list. "Kangaskhan, Shadow Ball!"

"Kangaaa!" Kangaskhan stepped forward and roared . . . but that was it. No attack was given, regardless of Gio's orders. "Kanga?"

"What?" It only took a few seconds for Gio to come to his senses and realized that Imprison was a move that censored any attack similarity from the target, and aborted it. "You cant do that!"

Agatha just continued to stand motionless, smiling like a chiseler upon the best cheat. She gave no words.

But Gio needed to think of a new attack before Agatha could act. _"Dizzy Punch; no thats a Normal Type Move. Uhhh, Earthquake? No! Misdrevous is a levitating Pokemon. Umm-" _Finally, Gio determined his next move. "Kangaskhan, use-"

"Misdrevous, use Confuse Ray!"

"Misssdree" The eyes of the Ghost Pokemon flashed red.

Instantly, Kangaskhan receded from it's sanity. The Beastly Pokemon began to trample through the fog in total disorientation, swiping it's fists in random directions.

"Snap out of it, you stupid oaf!", Gio bawled sharply. But as Agatha shook her head disappointingly. Gio realized that his affronting words had truly reflected his old self . . . or perhaps his true self. But he refused to digress. He looked up to find that Misdrevous had vanished. "What the? Where-"

"Misdreavus, Will-O-Wisp."

"Misssssdreee!" The Haunting Spirit reappeared behind Kangaskhan, and disembogued a vortex of flames upon it's target.

"Kangggaaa!", Kangaskhan shrieked in agony as it perished from the possessive burns. The titan was now fighting both the confusion and the blazing discomfort.

Gio was powerless. He could only watch as his Pokemon slowly succumbed into unconsciousness. But maybe this was the sign that he would fail. Aside from Cloyster whom was not present, Meowth would be his only hope.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle.", Agatha informed, mimicking.

Gio refused to show any emotion of disappointment or worse . . . fear. He couldn't give Agatha such pleasure. He recalled Kangaskhan as if unworried, and took a moment to contemplate. _"She senses the fear within me. She knows it will make me weaker. But what she doesn't know, is that I always manage to bounce back on a winning streak. That's not about to change. I'll give into her illusionary Trials, because I know Meowth wont let me down!" _Gio stepped forward as if threatening. "I'm ready for another one of your fantasy games." He turned away from and searched through the fog. "Meowth, I need you!"

…...

"Meow!" The moment Gio called his name, Meowth leaped from the bench and hurried through the fog to join his master on the battlefield!

"Meowth sure is quick to react.", Spencer commented.

Delia nodded. She knew. "Of course. Meowth is Gio's Top Cat!"

"Meowth is Gio's only cat.", Lola corrected. "But right now, Meowth is Gio's only hope."

"Thats what worries me.", Delia connoted. _"I know how angry he'll be if he losses. Part of me believes it could be a life lesson for him, but another part believes it to be a punishment." _

…_..._

Meowth frisked from the fog and landed beside Gio, divulging his claws. "Meeeow!"

Gio lightly scratched his pet's ears. "Are you ready?"

"Meow!"

But surprisingly, Agatha was recalling Misdrevous. "So you'll be sending out your most prized Pokemon?"

Gio didn't respond. He remained puzzled at Agatha's actions. Surely she was aware that switching out Pokemon would count against her. Was this a a gimmick to show how unthreatened she was? Was it a gimmick to highlight his feebleness? "What . . . what are you doing?"

"Meowth's future is something you must experience on your own terms.", She explained, handling a new Pokeball. "But for now, I am eager to send out my most prized Pokemon so we may see who is greater!"

Haunter appeared. "Haaaunta!"

"Meowth!", The scratch cat hissed.

"How about this, Gio. If you manage to overcome the illusion and defeat Haunter, than I shall willingly forfeit." Agatha proposed with a soothing tone.

Gio was beyond astonished! He was downright flabbergasted. It was as if a miracle had redeemed the day's horror. "But . . .why?", He asked.

"Because I can.", She simply replied. "But beware. Haunter manipulates the most terrifying allusions of all. The illusions of sufferance!"

Despite his growing suspicions, Gio braced himself and closed his eyes.

Meowth followed this.

Haunter spreads its levitating hands out, and began the figment of destiny as it expelled a desirous beam of light from it's eyes and into the souls of it's victims.

"Let destiny be your teacher.", Agatha's words struck. "Or let it be your nightmare!"

**ILLUSION**

Gio awakened in a pitch black domain. Everything was silent and lifeless. Only he was visible. "Where . . . am I?"

"Let Destiny be your teacher.", Agatha's words echoed.

"Aunt Agatha?", Gio called out in fear. "Anyone? Meowth?" He looked up to find two figures falling from above. He examined the first. It was a Pokemon "Meowth?" He moved his focus onto the second figure. It was a girl. "Delia?"

Meowth landed on both feet, staring at Gio blankly.

Delia then landed beside Meowth, with only few words. "Gio . . . don't let me go."

"Go where?", Gio anxiously asked in dread. "This is all an illusion!"

Delia slowly paced over toward Gio, and looked into his eyes blankly. After a few awkward moments, she pushed her finger against his chest.

At that moment, images began to race into Gio's mind. He was falling in a collage of memories . . . painful memories. "What is this? Whats going on!" There were several images of horrific accounted memories, flooding around him. "No! Stop!" His mother was smacking him across the face in one memory. . . a team of police officers were swarming his mansion in a second memory. . . a girl with a knife was approaching his bedside . . . His friend Archer was moving away . . . He and Meowth were being ambushed by Torino agents at Lake Pallet . . . Difo had him trapped at the edge of the Silph Co. Skyscraper roof . . . his friends were kidnapped . . . He thought he had lost Delia on that deserted Island . . He failed his Gym Battle at the Celadon Gym . . . He was forced to keep a dangerous secret . . . He brought physical harm to Delia at the Safari Zone . . . Sammy was leaving his group . . . Moltres was killing Meowth . . . His battle with Surge in the finals . . . Agatha bringing his worst fears to life!

Everything went dark again. Only a few voices could be heard.

"You're miserable life is apart of the beautiful life itself.", An old male voice harassed. "But don't be afraid. Destiny is not to be feared."

"Supposedly.", Gio grumbled clueless. "Life feels like a punishment."

"Life is wonderful.", A telepathic voice quietly said. "But . . . why?"

"Everyone who suffers wonders that question.", Gio responded. "But I don't know. I'm an outcast."

"Or let it be your worst nightmare!", Agatha echoed again.

"Gio!", Delia's voice called from behind. "Help me!"

Gio rapidly turned around to find Delia sinking into the Pitch Black Darkness. "No! Delia!", He rushed over but stopped upon hearing another cry for help from behind.

"Meow!", Meowth squealed as he to, was falling into obscurity.

"Meowth!" Gio raced to rescue his pet.

But Delia continued to plead for him. "I cant hold out much longer! Gio, please help me!"

Gio stood, emotionally torn. He knew it was an illusion . . . but his heart just couldn't give out to either side. "I . . . know! I Just . . . I cant save-"

"Meowy!"

"I thought you cared for me!"

"I do!", Gio cried to her.

"Then don't leave me! Don't let me fall!", Her voice muttered before only her hand could be seen reaching for help.

"No!", Gio sprinted at her as fast as he could, but he remembered Meowth, and struggled the other way. His felt like he was loosing his mind! He could no longer take the nightmare. He stood unleashing his wrath up above. "Agatha, please stop this!", He pleaded. "I cant choose! Just put me back! Please!"

**REALITY**

Gio crumbled to the ground in tears, his heart filled with rage. "No more. No more!"

"You have failed to defeat Haunter and I.", Agatha condemned. "But your fears . . . have been realized." She strode away as if nothing had happened.

But Gio and Meowth were both lounged on the ground. Gio turned his face to find that Meowth had fainted. "I'm sorry, Meowth.", He whispered as he stood up. "But our Journey, is now over."

…...

That night after his eternal defeat, Gio sat in silence at the the Plateau Lake front after delivering his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center. Once again, the stars seemed like his only friend. They were the motive and purpose for Gio to think. Think about the past. Think about the future. Think about destiny. But at that moment, he could still feel the uncontrollable hatred, rushing through himself. Hatred not at Agatha, but himself. But he could only deny it.

"Gio!", Delia's voice exclaimed from behind. "What happened to you? Why did you leave us back at the Stadium? We were worried-"

"Don't get on my nerves now.", Gio cautioned. "I'm in no mood."

She shut up. Not because she feared him, but because she envied to hear him. Without any words, she sat in the grass beside him and watched the Lake's reflection of the Moon and stars.

"I could have won.", He said at random. "I could have beat her!" His tone was worsening now.

"Loosing is all part of the experience.", Delia comforted.

"Yeah, for the losers!", Gio howled furiously. "And apparently I'm one of them . . . no thanks to my useless Pokemon!"

Delia inhaled a breath and spoke gently. "You're just a bit angry right now, Gio. If you want to be stronger, you have to train more."

"Training is useless!", He shouted. "The only way I can win is with the strong Pokemon, or for that matter, the strongest one in existence! Then I can make everyone who's ever defeated me, suffer! They'll all suffer! They'll-" He was silenced. Delia was hugging him tightly, as if protecting him.

"We've been through so much.", She sobered. "Just let it out through a way I can cope with, Gio. I hate when this happens to you."

Without warning, Gio could feel bitter tears roll down his face. He held Delia close as he cried into her shoulder. "Delia . . . whats wrong with me?"

And now Delia was crying. She . . . needed to. "Nothing. You almost lost your way, but . . . I'm here to bring you back. I'll always be there to bring you back."

…...

3 Whole Days Later had finally come. Things had settled down. It was the end of the road for the Indigo Plateau conference. And now, all the trainers, minus the ones who left early, stood patiently in a large line in the Indigo Stadium, waiting for Chairman Goodshaw. Why? Because it was the Closing Ceremony, in which all participates would be rewarded for competing.

Meowth was settled upon Gio's shoulders for a better look. "Meow! Meow!"

"Easy there!", Gio laughed. "That Goodshaw guy should be coming soon."

"Lets hope.", Spencer groaned. "The Wedding is Sunday. If we plan on returning to Pallet by tomorrow, then we must leave tonight!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Take it easy, Spence."

"Yeah.", Delia agreed. "They're about to honor Gio and the other trainers. We cant miss this!"

Spencer sighed. "Yeah, I guess you two are right."

"Trainers and Spectators!", Mr. Goodshaw began from the speaker phone, silencing everyone. "This year's competition was a great one, I must say. We witnessed many breathtaking battles and victorious moments. But all good things must come to an end. Now, we honor all whom have participated, for helping make the event as remarkable as possible! And to show our appreciation, every trainer here has earned a Pokemon League Badge to commemorate the spectacular!"

Gio watched as dozens of referees marched orderly at the row of trainers, each holding a small cushion with a badge placed upon it. When the time came, Gio received his, and rejoined his friends from behind. "Looks like I got myself another Badge."

"You earned it Gio.", Delia confessed honestly. "After everything that's happened, you've earned even more than that in my book."

"Thanks, Delia.", He replied affectionately, putting the Badge into his pocket.

Once all the trainers were given their reward, Mr. Goodshaw continued. "And now, I'd like to congratulate the winner of the Championship; Agatha!"

Everyone cheered insanely, as Agatha appeared beside Mr. Goodshaw.

"After her final battle with Lenard earlier, The Pokemon League representatives and I have decided to honor Agatha with a very special award.", Goodshaw acclaimed, turning to face the Specter Director. "Miss Agatha, you were the Champion of the Johto League some years ago, and now, you are the victor of the Indigo League. This achievements will not go unnoticed. Your Pokemon Training skills deserve full appreciation. That is why, you have been granted the rank of Elite Pokemon Master! You have been requested to join the Elite 4!"

While everyone went berserk, Gio just silently smiled. Despite how upset he remained over his loss to her, he had to accept it. Agatha was now the champion. She had stolen the spotlight from him, and now, he was just another forgotten competitor. He could live with that. Besides, their were more important things than winning . . . most of the time.

"Thank you! All of you!", Agatha acknowledged. "And I accept the offer with much gratefulness!"

And with that, the celebration began! The Fireworks prospered the sky, and Flames of Moltres were extinguished! It was all over.

…...

Later that night in his Dorm Room, Gio was packing up the remainder of his belongings and was expected to meet Meowth and his friends at the Pavilion Plaza to await the Night Bus for Pallet Town. It was difficult to leave his journey behind in a place where the impossible had occurred. Unless his decision to travel to Johto was final, he could finally unwind back in Pallet.

"Hello, Nephew.", Said Agatha standing in the door way.

"Every time I leave that door open, unexpected visitors show up.", He chuckled. "Congratulations on making it into the Elite 4."

"And congratulations to you.", She snapped joyfully. "For excepting a loss as a lesson."

"It wasn't easy.", He sighed. "But . . . I calmed down when Delia showed up."

"Ah yes, that beautiful young lady.", She jeered with a curious grin. "She must mean a lot to you."

He nodded. "Thats why that illusion tore me to pieces. I could never let Meowth go! He's my best Pokemon and friend! But Delia, I . . .I-"

"You love her?", She questioned.

"Well . . . yeah.", He muttered. "I always have."

"And, does she know that?"

"I don't really know.", He admitted. "We've run into problems in the past, so we agreed to just stay friends."

"Affection is a feeling to be channeled.", She explained. "If you reject it, your emotions can deceive you. I can tell that you care for those close to you. You are well balanced,and that is why you could not decide to act in that illusion. Despite the result in your loss, I think it may help you realize that you are the one to combat risk, but at the same time, affirm it."

He bowed in sorrow. "That's exactly why I cant be with Delia. I don't want to put her at risk."

"The source of risk is danger. And the source of danger is evil. Evil cannot be banished. It will always be apart of our lives."

"So . . . what are you saying?"

"If you truly love Delia, then you must accept her into your life, regardless of the dangers. You can protect her, just as she can protect you. Friendship is a powerful weapon, but Love conquers all."

Gio perked his head up in thought. "You know what . . . You're right. Whatever problems I come across, I want to face them with her." His confidence was now focus on another importance, but doubts still came to mind. "But what if she rejects me?"

"I highly doubt it.", Agatha speculated. "But even so, I cant determine the outcome of such a relationship. Destiny works in mysterious ways."

"I don't care. I need her.", He said as he stuffed his belongings beneath his arm. He headed for the door "And I'm going to tell her how I truly feel after we get home." He turned around again. "Thanks Agath-"

But she was gone.

"Agatha?"

But only her voice could be heard cackling. "Tell lover boy I say 'hi' when the wedding comes!"

…...

Lola arrived to farewell at the Pavilion Plaza, but only Delia and Meowth were there out of the four.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you guys!", Lola chanted. "Where's Spencer? Where's Gio?"

"Spencer went to check the Bus Schedule at the Pokemon Center, and Gio is in his dorm, packing the rest of his things."

"Oh ok."

But Delia pressed on. "Since it's just you and me, I wanted to talk to you more about Gio?"

Lola looked astounded. "More advice?"

"I've decided that I'm definitely going to tell him.", Delia said, ignoring Lola's complaint. "But . . . I just don't know how to tell him."

Lola shrugged. "You've done it before. You can do it again."

"But this time, I know I actually mean it!"

Both Spencer and Gio returned, and the girls shut up.

"The bus to Pallet Town is going to be here in about-"

"Right now.", Gio finished for him, pointing to the flashing vehicle.

As the group reached for their things, familiar faces arrived just in time to send them off.

"Giovanni.", Koga shot seriously. "I wish you good luck in your further Pokemon training."

"Luck is all in the head.", Gio replied. "But thanks anyway."

"Yo Giovanni!", Shouted Drayton from the Plaza Park. "Keep it cool, bro!"

Gio merely waved him a thumbs up, refusing to reply to . . . that.

"I'm just glad that someone is going home happy.", Lawrence sighed deeply. "Looks like I'm stuck searching once again, for my life's calling. "

"Yeah . . . Good luck with that!", Gio bellowed as he boarded the bus with Meowth. "Bye everyone."

Delia hugged Lola, and thanked her. "Goodbye Lola. I'm glad we finally became friends. And thanks for everything . . . we talked about."

Lola winked. "I hope all goes well with . . . you know who!"

Laughing, Delia hushed her as she entered the bus.

Spencer followed while waving before vanishing within the vehicle. The bus door closed, and the wheels moved forward . . . onward to Pallet Town.

…...

Delia continued to wave from her seat until the familiar faces became tiny specs. "I'm going to miss them. But now I can go home and see my little precious Faith!"

"We're bound to see some of them again.", Spencer enlightened.

Gio closed his eyes with his head leaning against the glass window. "Guys . . . I'm pretty excited to be going home again."

"And I'm pretty excited that your finally referring to Pallet Town as your home.", Delia giggled. "And Gio . . . I think things are going to be a lot better from here on out."

Gio smirked, thinking of his conversation with Agatha. "You're right. You're always right."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .

(3 more Chapters until the end of 'Season 1'. Also, for those Babydiamonshipping fans, I think you'll enjoy the next chapter.)


	48. Chapter 48: Blinding Love

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 48: Blinding Love

(I'm dedicating this Chapter to the Babydiamondshipping fans. A couple of reviewers have suggested that I put more focus on the relationship between Gio and Delia. So this story contains a crucial plot concerning the romance between the two, along with a compilation of related flashbacks. But for those of you who are more into the action, suspense, and drama . . . you'll have to survive this chapter. The cliffhangers on the other hand, will be quite a shocker for everyone!)

"Hey Delia. So . . . listen. I was thinking about it, and I decided that I want to be with you. I mean, if thats OK! I don't want to force you. If you say no, I understand . . . even though it will makes things pretty award. And . . . thats about it. So, what do ya say?" But Gio's reflection in the mirror gave no response. He looked down upon Meowth, sitting on the floor. "I know what you're thinking. That was horrible."

Meowth yawned. "Meeeow."

He sighed. Ever since returning to Pallet, he had been rehearsing this for the two days straight. But now it was the next day. A new day. The day of Sammy's wedding. And as Sammy's best man, he couldn't just focus on his own dilemma. "Well, lets just hope the words come out right when I see her. Anyway, I need to get ready for the wedding. Thats what this day is really about." He was well aware the Meowth wasn't paying attention. But after a whole two weeks of battling consistently in the Conference, the feline needed a well earned break.

From behind, Spencer poked his head through the door. "The ceremony is starting in an hour. We should proba-", But his words trailed off after he began to examine Gio. "Did you just wake up? We're supposed to be heading to the Church now!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Spence, don't worry! I'll change right now, and meet you down there."

"You cant be late!", Spencer warned. "You're the best man!" He then canvassed Meowth. "He takes after you, I see."

Gio laughed. "Just get going, you geek!"

The other teen nodded and left.

By the time Gio showered, changed into his black tuxedo, and rejoined with Meowth, Only 45 Minutes remained. He rushed down the stairs to find that Delia nor her parents were home. "Spence was right. Ah well, no big deal. We'll still make it."

"Meowy?"

Gio shook his head as he and Meowth exited the front door. "No, I'm usually more of a 'fashionably late' kind of person." As they headed down the street, Gio noticed that the weather was very adversed. Storm Clouds were impending over the town, as drizzles of rain began to fall from above. This was definitely not good Weather for an important day such as this . . . not to mention Sammy's wedding. But something else felt very unusual to Gio. A feeling of mental pain. For safety reasons, Gio turned around. "Is anyone there?"

No response.

"Meow?"

"I don't know.", Gio mumbled. "I'm probably just imagining things." But was he?

…...

From the Bride's Room window of the Pallet Town church, Delia glared up into the sky with her faced pressed against the glass. "Such awful weather! Hayley, I hope this won't ruin your day."

"Nope, not at all.", The bride said contently, while posing to the mirror in her white wedding dress. "Why do I find all White Dresses to be too . . . casual?"

Delia laughed as she cradled Faith in her arms. "Oh, your just paranoid because your nervous!"

"Don't change the subject, young lady!", Judith Scolded at Delia from the other side of the room. "Can you please continue on what you were going to say about Gio?"

Delia breathed out, trying to procrastinate the moment. She hadn't meant to purposely mention to her mother about the possibility of Giovanni becoming her boyfriend. But now she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It wouldn't be long before the whole secret began to spread throughout the church. Or worse, the town! "Mom, all is said was 'I've been thinking about Gio.' Now your attacking me with questions!"

"What have you got to hide?", Judith questioned anxiously. "I'm your mother! You are not to hide anything from me!"

"Yeah, we don't gossip!", promised one of the bride's maids.

"Besides, today's highlight is my wedding.", Hayley explained. "Anything you tell us will just be forgotten later. I don't mean to sound ignorant. I just want you to feel comfortable."

"Alright!", Delia finally agreed. "I think I'm truly, and absolutely certain this time, that I'm ready to be with Gio! Okay? Enough said."

"Truly?", The Bridesmaid giggled.

"Absolutely?", Hayley mocked.

"This time?", Judith grumbled in curious disappointment.

"_Oh no." _, Delia thought. "I mean, this time only!", she tried to correct herself.

But her mother wasn't buying it. At least, not that easy. "There's something you aren't telling me, Delia. Spit it out!", She ordered with her arms folded.

"It was nothing.", Delia assured. "In the past, Gio and I have considered some things and talked. And yes I'll be honest, we have kissed."

While everyone stared at her wide eyed, Judith was understanding. "Perhaps we should talk more about this once we return home."

"No!", Hayley exclaimed. "This is actually pretty interesting. Anything to keep my mind off how nervous I am for when I have to walk down that aisle. So . . . when did you first kiss him?"

Delia smiled, blushing as she began to recall her story. "Well . . . the first kiss wasn't actually a kiss. We were in the Viridian Forest one night in our early travels, and neither of us could sleep. So we started talking. . . "

**FLASHBACK**

"Well . . . what happened to him?", Gio muttered in question after hearing of Delia's brother.

Delia began to cry. "He was coming back to visit us . . . . but his ship just blew up without warning. I don't know why or how . . . . I just miss him so much, Gio!" She broke into tears completely and wept into his arm.

He wrapped his arm around her slowly. "I'm . . . sorry." He wiped the tears from her cheeks as she had done for him.

"I'm sorry to.", She began. "I guess we both are somewhat alike. Very lonely . . . "

"I'll be here for you anytime.", He told her smiling.

"Same here.", She added. She gently placed a kiss on his head and began to head back for her sleeping bag.

But Gio grabbed her by the wrist before she could do so. "I just wanted to say . . . you look pretty tonight."

She smiled. Their eyes met directly as their faced grew nearer. Seconds before their innocent lips could meet, the sound of a gunshot went off. They quickly separated with alarm.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Thats so cute.", The bridesmaid awed.

"To be young and in love.", Hayley sighed. "I know the feeling."

Judith was more than pleased. "Delia, I'm impressed that you were able to work the charm so quickly after meeting Giovanni only a few days before. But . . . I do frown upon your following encounter with that filthy band of criminals."

"Mom, it had nothing to do with charm.", Delia corrected with emphasis. "We just had a lot in common. And we still do!"

"But that story didn't involve a kiss.", Hayley pointed out, grinning impeccably.

But Delia couldn't stop laughing. "Gosh, why is my social life so attractive?"

Hayley pondered on this. "Well mine isn't. No offense to Sammy. I love him, but I know he's not exactly a celebrity."

"Neither am I!", Delia tried to convince. She quieted down once she remembered that Faith was sleeping. "But fine. If its so important, I'll tell."

…...

"Sorry I'm late.", Gio bawled as he barged into the Groom's room with Meowth behind. "Looks like I didn't miss too much."

"I'm scheduled to be at that alter in 20 minutes.", Samuel panicked. "Which means, you had better be prepared to come along with me."

Gio presented his attire. "I'm dressed and I'm ready. Which means I can take advantage of the next 20 minutes."

"And do what?", Spencer asked, entering the room.

"Tell Delia I love her.", He said simply, without any emotion.

They both just glared at him as if he were joking.

"Ewwww!", Tucker bawled in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Tucker.", Sammy sympathized as he led his son out the door. "Daddy needs to talk to Gio right now. Why don't you go play with grandpa until it's time for you to be the ring bearer?"

Tucker nodded playfully and trotted out the door.

Sammy turned to face Gio. "Gio, are you sure about this?"

"Yep.", He replied he straightened his tie.

"On my wedding day?", Sammy added.

Gio nodded. "Better to just get it out of the way, right?"

But Spencer could see right through Gio's emotions and grinned arrantly. "Your nervous, aren't you?"

"_Whats the point to secrets anymore.", _Gio thought as he exhaled. "Yes, fine! I'm a little nervous. Thats why I want to just come out with it."

"In my travels with you, I suspected a romance between the two of you.", Sammy chuckled. "Usually, you two would deny it but I cant be fooled."

Gio shrugged. "Well . . . that was then. And I'm being open now. So either help our or get out."

"But . . . it's my room.", Sammy briefed.

But Gio showed no compassion. "Your point?"

Spencer steered the conversation back on its path. "Just tell us how you would usually talk to her when this romance stuff would come up."

Gio rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like some fairytale."

"Good point. Fairy Tales involve a lot of kissing.", Spencer ridiculed with sarcasm.

"We've only kissed a few times!", Gio deciphered . . . as if he were actually winning this argument. " But . . . it was more of a confused kiss. Like . . . a friendly one."

"Meow?"

"Meowth, don't act surprised.", Gio mocked. "I've told you all this before."

"Well Gee thanks.", Sammy moped. "That makes feel better; You confessing your issues to your Pokemon rather than mentor."

"Like I said, these were confusing times.", Gio insisted. "The first time I kissed her was when I though I'd never see her again. Remember when Difo kidnapped her in locked her away within his Lighthouse Base?"

They both nodded, having been present during the mentioned event.

"Well . . . when I broke into his the base and finally found her . . . I guess it was just all in the moment. I cant explain it."

**FLASHBACK**

Delia lifted her head in strain as the Prison Doors blasted open. Smoke filled the room, and out of the smoke came Gio, running toward her. "Gio!"

He bashed the control switch with his fist and the electrical field vanished.

Delia dashed over to Gio and tightly gripped on to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I . . . didn't think you would come.", she cried into his shoulder.

A tear rolled down from his eye. "I just couldn't go on without you Delia. I . . . need you with me."

She smiled upon hearing this as her heart began to pound franticly.

He continued. "And I'm sorry for what I said back in-"

He was cut off by Delia who leaned forward to share a passionate kiss with him.

Gio couldn't help but give in as their anxious lips consorted. He held her close, not wanting to impede from the breathtaking moment.

But they were then forced to break upon hearing Reginal's cry for help. "Hey Kid. We got company!"

**PRESENT TIME**

"But we were there when infiltrating the Base.", Spencer jabbered. "When did this happen?"

Gio shrugged. "I guess you guys came to late."

"Well, if I had to judge, I would say that kiss wasn't spontaneous.", Sammy opinionated the obvious. "It seems that even then, you had early feelings for her."

"I cared for her.", Gio admitted. "But . . . I didn't know if I was in love with her."

'Friendly kisses' in a friendship with the opposite sex?", Spencer joked. "Oh yeah, very common."

Gio became annoyed. "The point is . . . I need like a good punchline."

Sammy shook his head "I cant help with punchlines. But, perhaps if you recount other incidents between you and Delia, then the solution may unravel."

…...

"He actually said he couldn't go on without you?", Judith interrogated. "Why cant your father say stuff like that?"

"Sounds like something ripped off from one of Sam's Poems.", Hayley teased.

Judith ignored this. "But anyway, I'm proud of you, Delia. But not proud that you were messing around with Torino again!"

"Well, the Torino base wasn't the only . . . time.", Delia confessed shyly, afraid of her mother's reaction. "You see, we were stranded on an Island."

"WHAT!", Judith shrieked in horror.

"Calm down, Mrs. Rezumi.", Hayley hushed her before refocusing on Delia. "So, tell us. It already sounds like an exotic and romantic adventure."

"This happened after a very bad storm out at sea.", Delia explained. "Gio and I ended up on a desolate Island. And we were separated from our Pokemon and friends. After a few days of giving each other the silent treatment, we had a talk one night on the beach."

**FLASHBACK**

Delia and Gio sat around a cozy fire in silence, eating a bouquet of fruit. Delia's leg was still broken, and Gio couldn't do anything about it.

He looked up at her. "Delia . . . we've barely said anything to each other these past couple of days. You wanted to talk to me back in Vermilion so . . . here's your chance."

"That was nothing.", She snapped silently. "I'm going to sleep."

"Don't turn your back on me!", Gio said angrily. "You cant keep ignoring me! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh really, Mr. Cant live without his precious badges!", Delia mocked.

Gio stood up. "And how did I loose my Badges? Because you made us go to the beach!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?", Delia asked with irritation. "You know what Gio . . . just please leave me alone." She turned her back on him again.

He sighed. After a few minutes, he walked over and sat beside her. "I hate it when we argue."

". . . me to.", She replied. "I'm . . . sorry."

He nodded. "Me to."

She sat up and gazed at the fire. "I'm going to be a terrible mother one day."

Gio chuckled at the random statement. "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't even hold on to that egg.", She told him. "My children are going to hate me because I'll be such a horrible mother. You know it's true."

Gio gently wrapped his arm around hers. "Delia . . . one day you're going to have a healthy kid who loves you, your personality, and not to mention your cooking."

She laughed. "Thanks. And one day, you'll have a child who will become the world greatest Pokemon Trainer just like his father."

He smiled. "Well I don't know about that." He then looked up at the stars briefly.

Delia noticed and grinned. "Falling in love with sky again?"

". . . Not the sky.", He replied quietly. He looked upon her for a moment and moved closer. He then lightly placed a gentle kiss on her lips then ceased as he slowly moved his head away. They then laid flat on a sandy cradle and peacefully fell asleep into each other's arms.

**PRESENT TIME **

Judith was uneasy. "Nothing happened after that, right?"

"Mom!", Delia yelled. "I'm not like that and neither is he!"

"I think it's sweet that he's so . . . gentle around you.", Hayley noted. "Sam's dad usually describes him as 'arrogant, hotheaded, and impatient.'"

Delia knew that to be true. But she also knew that Gio could be a very affectionate guy at times when she could be with him alone. "He just needs a lifesaver sometimes.", She joked. But the joke suddenly made her realize something. Like a mystery had just been solved. "I know now! I know how to approach him when I tell him!"

…...

"Did that Island Story even really happen?", Spencer laughed peevishly. "It seems a little cheesy to me."

Gio couldn't care less about Spencer's opinion. "Fine, don't believe me. It never happened."

Samuel rubbed his chin. "I think what we do know now from your experiences is that Delia is a mentor, friend, and . . . apparently the reason and purpose for your motivation."

Gio nodded. "Yeah. She's more important to me than anything in the world!"

"Meow!", Meowth squealed upset.

Gio rubbed his pet's head. "Besides you."

"Meow . . . ", The cat yawned satisfied.

Just then, Delia's dad Robert, entered the room. "Groom and Best Man! You need to hustle on out of here in about 5 minutes."

"We're ready.", Sammy affirmed. "But in the meantime, Gio has a bit of a crisis."

Robert perked up with interest. "Really? Lets hear it!"

"He wants to be your daughter's boyfriend.", Spencer asserted without hesitation.

"Great, Spence. Why not tell the priest while you're at it?"

"Well thats fantastic!", Robert cheered. "This calls for a celebration . . . after you ask her, of course. Oh, and after Sammy's wedding."

But Spencer was having fun toying with Gio. "Hey Gio, lets hear about your relationship with Lola!"

Gio shoved Spencer. "Shut up, you dweeb. I'm trying to think seriously here."

"Two girlfriends!", Robert exclaimed joyfully. "Gio, you dog! I remember being quite the ladies man myself when I was about your age."

Spencer chuckled "Actually, your wife said that she went out with you because she felt bad for you."

"Exactly!", Robert attested.

"I'm no ladies man.", Gio confirmed aggravated. "Lola was just a friend. Delia is who we are talking about right now."

"Well, if it helps, I'll give you some advice.", Robert offered. "Delia likes guys who show how important she is to them. It makes her feel safe and . . . loved."

Gio thought about this. "Well, she was pretty happy after I won my Viridian Gym Battle." But Gio didn't feel like going into any major details concerning his father's journal. "I was supposed to receive a 'second reward' for winning. But well Delia . . . meant more to me."

**FLASHBACK**

The Guards escorted Gio outside of the Gym, where he reunited with Delia whom was being released from another exit. He rushed towards her and embraced her with an overwhelming hug.

"I thought . . . the worst.", He sorrowed, holding her tight.

"Me too.", Delia replied in a hushed tone.

He separated from her and held up his Earth Badge. "I did it."

She smiled but then suddenly remembered. "What about the journal?"

Gio scratched his head childishly. "Well . . . lets just say there are more important things than a journal."

Having interpreted what he had just said, Delia instantly leaned inward, and firmly kissed Gio. The passionate moment ensued . . . the the breathtaking moment that Gio had not expected from Delia. But something about this kiss was different from others. It seemed as if they had not seen each other in a long time . . . and that the moment was pure lust.

Gio finally turned away, embarrassed. "I . . .um . . "

"I'm sorry.", She apologized. "I don't know where it came from."

**PRESENT TIME**

"Sounds like a combination of both lust and love.", Sammy guessed. "That's my best theory."

Gio thought it seemed like it was reasonable enough. "That may have been why it felt so . . . different from other times."

Samuel sighed. "Gio . . . these aren't just random 'coincidences.'"

"I know.", Gio said. "Agatha told me the same thing. I know why I love Delia. But . . . I don't know if she loves me, and if so, why?" But Gio . . . did know why. Maybe he was so used to avoiding the answer, but he knew why deep down. Because, he filled the empty space in her heart, as she had for him. "I know why. But I don't know how to say it without talking for her."

"Just go with the flow.", Advised Robert. He looked at his watched and frenzied in alarm. "It's time! Lets go everyone! We mustn't keep the priest waiting!"

"I'll catch up with you!", Gio answered as he sprinted out the door and through the hall.

"Gio!", Samuel called after him. "What are you doing? We both need to be at the alter now!"

…...

Delia escorted Hayley, the bridesmaids and her mother through the hall and toward the Sanctuary where the Bride's theme could be heard playing. "Looks like that's your cue. Are you nervous?"

Hayley was shaking. "I was born nervous. But at the same time I'm so happy!"

"Delia!", Called Gio's voice from behind.

Judith smirked and pushed Delia into his direction. "Go talk to him but make it quick, young lady! We'll be in the sanctuary." And with her final words, Judith and the other bridesmaids entered the aisle, ahead of Hayley.

Delia quickly raced over to Gio. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk.", He said panting.

"I know . . . but can it wait until after the ceremony?"

"No, it cant!" , He shouted.

Delia covered his mouth and pushed him into the wall. "We can talk after the wedding!"

Though he did pipe down, he continued to protest against her. "Or we can talk now."

After a few moment, she sighed and let go of him. "Alright. But . . . I want you to know, I think I know what your going to-"

"I love you.", He cut her off swiftly.

She was appalled. "Wha . . . what?"

He remained still. "You heard me."

After a minute of exchanging sympathetic glances, Delia punched Gio in the shoulder. "You Jerk! I wanted to say it first!"

He could laugh. "Thanks a lot, really."

"What I was going to tell you after the wedding, was that I wanted to be with you.", She explained nervously. "But . . . I didn't know if you felt the same for me. Until I remembered a time where I was the one saving your life after Cloyster brought you ashore from the Sharpedo accident. You couldn't breath. So I filled you with life . . . and when you opened your eyes, you kissed me and said 'you've-"

"'-saved me again-'", He finished for her.

Delia was astonished but blissfully swayed. He truly did remember that, even after so much denial. "Did you mean that?"

"Yeah . . . ", he whispered. "When I'm with you, I feel complete. I don't feel so alone."

She could feel tears of affection filling her eyes, but she refused to let them go so soon. "Gio . . . I love you. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it. Maybe I did know it all along, but I just couldn't bring myself to fully accept it." She wiped her eyes and continued. "But now I'm ready. I want to be at your side for as long as possible."

The anxiety vanished from his heart. He had nothing more to fear."Then . . . lets start with a promise.", He proposed as he withdrew a half of his Pokemon League Badge. "I split it."

She was abundantly confused. "Why would you-"

"I couldn't have gotten through my journey without you.", He indebted while placing the piece into her palm. "And, I don't think I can get through any other obstacle without you, including danger and the risks of fighting it." He closed her fingers to conceal her half of the badge, and held it her hand tightly as his blue eyes sheltered within her gaze.

She heard more than enough. She knew that this boy was the empty space in her heart that she had been seeking throughout her lonely life. She collapsed into his arms, in delve for his comfort and warmth. Perhaps this wasn't the right time or place, but diversity was playing its standard factor. She removed her chin from his atop of his shoulder, and immediately melded her lips into his. The feeling was heavily sensual. No more games and no more excuses. He was finally hers with no argument, and she was finally his. Their tongues danced desirously, like a long awaited tribute with no scheduled end.

Gio could feel his heart pounding rapidly as he gently drove Delia into the wall. He didn't want this moment to end, but with good reason, all good things would have come to an end.

Samuel scuttled down the hall. "I don't think we have time for two ceremonies this morning." , he joked.

Gio quickly parted from her upon the intrusion. Obviously, Sammy had the right to do so at the moment. "Oh . . .sorry. We're coming right now."

"That's not the big problem anymore.", Sammy proclaimed worriedly. "My Father still hasn't arrived yet."

"Didn't you tell Tucker to go play with him like 20 Minutes ago?", Gio asked.

The Young Professor was in hysteria. "Yes, but I suppose I only assumed he was here. Why would he not show up? This is outrageous!"

Delia held trembling Sammy still. "Sam, please don't worry. Now . . . when did you see him last?"

"This morning at the Lab.", He responded. "He was just waking up."

Gio shrugged "He's an old guy. Old guys get easily tired. Maybe he fell back asleep."

"Oh, that had better not be the case!", Sammy exclaimed in frustration. After a moment of pacing, he turned to the teens. "Gio, can of you return to the Lab and fetch him for me? We cant keep our guests waiting any longer."

He obliged. "I'm on it."

"I'll come to.", Delia volunteered, eying Gio irresistibly.

"But it's a 10 minute walk both ways and you hate stormy weather.", Gio reimbursed her from what he knew. "You can't keep your hands off me for that long?", He joked.

She kicked him in the shin. "We're a couple now so we do things together."

"Well please hurry and get going.", Sammy urged them as they scurried away. "We cannot waste anymore time!"

…...

"Madame?", Miyamoto uttered from the voice -com on Rita's desk. "I think you may want to come outside and see this."

Rita Ketchum accommodated to Miyamoto's wishes, and presented herself at the front of the Viridian Gym with her Guards braced behind. "Miyamoto, what could possibly be so important that you-" But a new and unexpected sight canceled her words. She looked up into the sky, with an abashed expression.

Descending from the Storm Clouds above, was Metsuma Rocket's 'Briskomy Helicopter.

"Well . . . that's unexpected." Rita folder her arms while wondering why Metsuma would possibly drop in without warning? She had been in contact with him recently and was well aware of his desire for her. Though things seemed to be aiming towards a serious long distance relationship, it couldn't possibly be reasonable enough for his sudden presence. Metsuma no longer had anything business-wise to discuss with her. She was in charge now, and he needed to live with his satisfactory post-position. How could he not? Even in retirement, the man managed to maintain almost half of the company's shares, no thanks to the contract she signed. She knew he was still a strong supporter, but having so much authority unbelonging to her, made her feel less . . . dominant. Thanks to Commissioner Sorhagen and Briskomy's representatives in the senate, Metsuma's power was had to be dissolved; All thanks to her generosity. Just thinking about it made her realize how governmental Briskomy had become. It was no longer just a simple corporation, but also Kanto and Johto's most reliable proprietor and influence, despite the disapproval of the Pokemon League Council and the protesters. Surely Metsuma was present to discuss the further operations of Project Rocket and how to deal with the threats that opposed the conspiracy. What else could be more important at the time?

Metsuma's helicopter landed only feet away from her, Miyamoto, and the guards. The gust of the propellers breezed into her face, and she grinned with pleasure while sniffing the air. "Oh . . . Metsuma." She paced back a few feet to make way for Metsuma's entrance. The side hatch opened, and Metsuma stepped out of the vehicle casually as he starred seductively into Rita's eyes. "Hello, Rita.", he greeted simply while standing in front of her.

The last thing Rita wanted was jumping to conclusions. "Well hello there.", She replied in a deep tone. "I do hope you are here to discuss business. I leave the political affairs to Kade."

He ignored her and immediately kneeled down on one knee while grasping her hand into his. "I cant bare to be away from you any longer.", He said way too affectionately. After a slight pause, he reached into his coat to reveal a small black box.

The box opened. Rita gasped when her eyes attended upon a Diamond Ring. "Metsuma . . . "

"Rita Ketchum . . . will you be my bride?"

Rita instantly began to prance around excitedly. "Yes, Yes, Yes. . . .But wait, the Diamond is real right?"

He nodded automatically. "Of course. And they'll be more where that came from."

"Then Yes, Yes, and Yes!", She chanted rhythmically.

Miyamoto stood behind in complete suspicion. _"Something . . .isn't right." _But she dared not intrude on the moment, and quietly returned inside the Gym.

…...

At the wedding, Sammy and Hayley stood facing each other at the alter. From the side, dozens of friends, family, and relatives sat patiently in the rows of seats. The silence was very awkward.

"Well, I don't think I can get much nervous than this.", Hayley laughed. "Maybe . . . we should just start."

"That does sound like a good idea.", The priest agreed impatiently.

"No.", Sammy denied. "I refuse to start without Gio, Delia and my father."

Hayley nodded understandably. "You're right. After all, Gio is the best man."

"A late one.", Spencer grumbled, standing behind Sammy with Meowth and Tucker whom was still holding the pillow with the ring stowed upon it.

"I'm sorry for the delay, everyone.", Sammy addressed the whispering assemblage of loved ones. "It shouldn't be too much longer." He returned to face Hayley. "Besides, I can use the time to continue to stare at your beauty.", he whispered.

She shook her head with a guilty grin. "Well don't get used to it. I wont be wearing this everyday. While your busy being an intelligent professor, I'll be the loving housewife and mother. It's Marriage, Sam."

He nodded. "I know it is. And even if it begins on a rainy day like this, I can assure you-"

Without warning, the whole right wall structure exploded! Everyone panicked and rushed to take cover on the left side of the sanctuary as a flood of smoke accessed from the opening.

"Whats going on!", Hayley's mother screamed.

"Is this some kind of joke?", Hayley's father yelled furiously.

"Could it have been the storm?", A family friend yelped.

But Sammy held his hand out to silence everyone, as he noticed a figure emerge from the smoke. Finally, it became clear. "No. It cant be!"

Marcus Difo, the green headed madman, jaunted through the pile of rubble and approached the frightened crowd with a smile of nefariousness. "It's only formal I crash a party that I wasn't invited to.", he cackled as his Alakazam and Electrivire entered the sanctuary. "But I'll be generous, and leave just as soon as I claim my victim."

The exit was being blocked off. Samuel knew he needed to find help and quick. He lightly nudged his foot at Meowth and Faith, and slowly pushed them into the ventilation shaft behind him. "And, what victim would that be?", He stalled.

"You know damn well who it is!", Difo snapped back with a sudden change of attitude. "The boy who ruined my career, reputation, and . . . my whole life!"

"He's not here.", Hayley responded while protecting Tucker in her arms and turning Difo's attention away from Sammy. "In fact, he's not even in Pallet Town anymore."

Difo lost all control. "You dare lie to me? Fools! Fine, then you will all suffer!"

…...

Gio and Delia entered Oak's lab and began to search throughout the building.

"Professor?", Delia called, scanning the downstairs.

No response.

"Professor!", Gio shouted into the Corral.

No response.

He regrouped with Delia back in the living room. "No sign of him so far."

Delia brooded the remaining options before making her way up the stairs. "I'll go check upstairs to see if he's sleeping." After a few moment of silence, Delia screamed. "AHHH!"

That was all Gio needed to hear, before dashing up the stairs as fast as he could. "Delia? Whats wrong? Where are you?" He could hear whimpers coming from down the hall and grew more concerned as he coursed to her direction. "Delia!" He entered the Study Room to find that Sammy's Father, Nelson Oak, dead on the floor. But not just dead. Stabbed and murdered.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .


	49. Chapter 49: Till Death Do Us Part

(When I was drafting the Chapter plots a while back, the Original Title of this chapter was going to be called 'The Battle of Pallet Town' but I felt it needed something more emotional. And frankly, it fits.)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 49: Till Death Do Us Part

"Gio . . . ", Delia uttered direly, gazing upon the dead body from behind. "This . . .cant be real. Please tell me I'm not looking at-"

"He was murdered.", Gio confirmed, ignoring her delirium. He studied the professor from above. He was face-down on the floor, with a gashing wound in his back that spread blood all over his Nightgown. "He was stabbed in the back."

But Delia couldn't help but deny his assumptions. "Maybe . . . a wild Pokemon felt provoked and used a-"

"No wild Pokemon is strong enough to kill someone.", Gio convinced her. "I know he was stabbed. It feels like . . . I witnessed it somehow."

"Gio, stop it!", She scolded in trauma. "You're scaring me!" She backed away from the body slowly, still breathing heavily. What was astonishing was how calm Gio was. Surely he couldn't expect anything like this happen? But Delia knew she couldn't just continue to watch in horror. "We need to call the police, and tell-"

Suddenly, a violent boom from afar, vibrated the house.

"Wow!", Gio reacted. "What was that?" He raced out of the study room, down the stairs, and out the front door.

Delia followed close behind, still in anguish. "We cant just leave the body-" Her sentence was renounced at the moment she spotted smoke from about a half a mile away. "Gio, that smoke Is coming from the church!"

"No . .. it cant be!", Gio panicked. "Sammy! Meowth! Spencer-" He began to run onward towards the direction of the smoke, but he was halted at the sight of two small Pokemon approaching from ahead. "It's Meowth and Faith . . .?"

But Meowth wasted no moment to instruct. "Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Gio nodded. "Someone ambushed the wedding! We need to get to the church now. Lets go, Meowth!"

"Pi! Pichu!"

Delia hoisted Faith safely into her arms as she followed Gio. "Don't worry, Faith. I'm . . . scared to."

While rushing to their destination, Gio noticed many neighborhood residents lurking out from their doors to get a view of the explosion. He took the chance to play hero. "Everyone, stay indoors! It's not safe to be out here!" But another occurrence that entangled Gio's attention was that the Thunderstorm had suddenly stopped.

…...

Sammy awoke from unconsciousness and looked around rapidly. He was laying in a pile of rubble. He stood up to find that a whole chunk of the church had been destroyed. The remains of the building burned fiercely. From behind, many of his loved ones gathered in affliction; many of them injured. "Everyone, please settle down! We must make make our way to the nearest hospital as soon-"

"No!", Hayley's mother intruded. "My baby is still inside!"

" . . . No.", Samuel distressed, eying what was left of the burning building structure. "Hayley!"

"Tucker isn't here either!", Spencer affirmed. "I'm sorry . . . Sammy."

But the Young Professor was already dashing into the structure at full speed. He then vanished in the smoke.

Judith found relief that her daughter had not been present. "Wherever Delia is, I hope she stays put."

"She'll be fine.", Robert assured her, even with a few personal doubts. "She's a strong young woman. But what we all need to do now is get some immediate medical attention for the wounded."

"Young man!", The Priest addressed Spencer. "You must come with us to the hospital!"

Spencer shook his head. He couldn't just abandon his elder or better yet . . . friend. "I'm afraid not, sir. Go ahead without me."

The Priest nodded, and despite the protests of Hayley's mother, they all stumbled away from the site.

Spencer, on the other hand, felt like striving into the flames to help Sammy. But luckily, Delia and Gio approached from behind. "Where have the both of you been?"

But Delia couldn't bare to elicit the memory of that gruesome sight. "Spencer . . . something terrible has happened."

Gio changed the subject. "It can wait, Delia! So what happened here?"

"Some guy showed up at wedding looking for you.", Spencer explained. "When we didn't cooperate with him, he summoned something from the sky. I couldn't get a good look at it but I think it may have been a Pokemon. But the next thing I know, I was running for my life. And minutes later . . . I woke up to total demolition."

But Gio's concern was more vital. "What guy? Who?"

"The man from Torino.", Spencer recalled, trying to commemorate his own memory as well. "The one who locked Delia away in his base under the lighthouse."

"Difo!", Gio furiously roared. "I knew it! That no good piece of-"

"Where is he now?", Delia asked while attentively looking around.

"I . . . don't know.", Spencer confessed. "He must have believed us after all and traveled away to keep looking for you."

Gio nodded. He was relieved that the threat had departed, but he would have loved the opportunity to finish the bastard once and for all. "Well . . . as long as everyone is safe.", Gio commented, noticing no injured or deceased bodies.

"Is Sam and his family alright.", Delia questioned out of curiosity.

But Spencer lowered his head down in grief. "Hayley and Tucker never made it out of the wreckage. So he went in after them. I was going to stop him but-" He could speak no more. He could only helplessly watch as Gio darted into the burning structure. "It's like I'm watching a repeat!"

"Gio, don't!", Delia protested as loud as she could.

"Meow!"

But it was too late. Gio was no longer in sight.

…...

Inside the burning structure, Sammy dragged two unconscious bodies in each of his arms; Hayley and Tucker. The heat was unbearable, and he felt himself weaken. But he just . . . couldn't give up. _"They're alive! Thats what matters . . . even if, I pass away.", _he thought as he struggled to find a way out of the fiery and smoky structure. "Aghh!", He cried out the moment he tried to press on. "I cant . . . keep going." The young professor brutally dropped to the ground, and held his family close in his arms. "I'm sorry Hayley. I'm sorry Tucker. I've failed you both."

"Shut up!", A harsh voice routed from behind. Gio was emerging from a clout of smoke. "No giving up! I'm going to help you!"

"Gio . . . ", Sammy faltered in his words. "What are you-"

"Get up! We have to get out of here!"

Sammy shook his head. "Leave me . . . just . . .help my family."

"NO!", Gio blustered in motivating rage. "No one gets left behind! All of us are going to get out of here!"

"Gio . . . I just cant go on."

"Well you have to!", Gio shot back. "You want to know why? . . . Because . . . your dad is dead, Sammy. I'm sorry but its true. I saw the body. And now, you need to live so you can take his place!"

Samuel titled his head back, trying to hold back tears. "No . . . he cant be dead."

Gio kneeled beside him. "I saw the body, Sammy."

Finally, the emotional waterworks came, and Samuel fell to his side. " . . . I promised I'd look after everything for him once he died, but I also promised he would live long enough to be apart of my new family."

"You only have one promise left to keep.", Gio told him. He couldn't help but feel his own sorrow build up. Sammy was a good man. He didn't deserve all this convulsion. But he needed to look after Sammy, just like Sammy did for him. "You need to take care of everything your father has left behind! But more importantly, you need to look after your family!"

Samuel was silent, but listening.

"The choice is all yours.", Gio simply stated with his head down. "I mean, the future is written."

"No. Is isn't." Samuel sprang from the ground with newfound ambition, and lifted both his son and wife into grasp. "Thank you, Gio."

…...

From outside, Spencer noticed the return of the Storm Clouds. "The weather has been so strange."

"The rain will help put out the fire!", Delia acclaimed, distraught over the safety of Gio and Sammy. "I just hope it helps Gio and the others make it out of there safely."

"We don't need rain for that.", Gio certified from behind, carrying 6 Year Old Tucker in his arms.

Next to him, Sammy was limping his way over, while hauling Hayley to safety.

"Thank goodness!", Delia exclaimed as she rejoined her friends with a embracing hug. "I hate when you pull stunts like that!"

"Ehh, looks like the rain came a little late.", Spencer noted as an downpour of water plummeted from the rumbling thunderclouds. "We need to get to safety."

But even without medical aid, Hayley was coughing herself awake. "Wha . . . what's going on?" She opened her eyes to find Sammy hoisting her securely to the ground. "Sammy?"

He nodded. "Hayley, I'm so sorry about how this day turned out."

She touched his cheek. "You saved my life. Don't apologize for anything.", She slowly turned her head to see Tucker awakening under the care of Gio and Meowth. "And Gio saved Tucker? Well, I knew I was right about him."

But Gio gave Hayley a confused glance. "What . . . are you talking-"

Suddenly, A blast of lightning sieged the ground between Gio and Sammy.

Gio rolled over speedily, and jumped to stand his ground. "That was huge!"

Everyone jumped to their feet in alarm.

Another blast deluged only feet away from Gio. "Something isn't right-"

An even larger blast routed the ground he stood on and sent him flying.

Gio tumbled over to Delia. "Ahh!"

"Gio!", Delia held her hand out and lifted Gio to his feet. "That's no coincidence! It's striking only at you!"

"Exactly. And . . . I think I know why!" Gio aspired his gaze into the the clouds.

A Zapdos was descending from the dark sky and atop of it, Marcus Difo sat cackling with pleasure. "You know for a moment, I actually believed your pitiful friends were telling the truth when they claimed you were no longer local. But . . . I returned with a second wind. And now the truth has surfaced. You cannot allude me, Giovanni!"

Spencer was literally dumbfounded at the sight of the Legendary Pokemon. "A Zapdos? No, that cant be possible! We set it free!"

"It's a clone you simpleton!", Difo hissed. "And far more powerful Zapdos at that. Allow me to demonstrate!" He snapped his fingers.

The Giant Bird of Lighting spread its wings out, absorbing all of the electrical energy it could contain from the thunderclouds. Finally, it redirected all of its vigorous power at the group.

Extreme panic was now at hand. Gio holding crying Tucker and Delia holding Faith, sprinted away to take cover behind another house as they conflicted to dodge hoards of thunder bolts chasing after them.

Spencer ducked behind a pile of rubble, with Meowth at his side.

"There's no hiding now, Giovanni!", Difo scorned bitterly from the spine of the bird beast, following Gio's trail. "You will die . . . You will die! All of you will die!" He gathered his Pokeballs and flung them down below, releasing all of his minions.

They were all separated and once again, survival was the objective.

…...

With Gio and Delia louring Difo away, Sammy decided to take the opportunity as he and Hayley stumbled toward Lake Pallet. "Hayley, you must get to the hospital!"

"No!", She objected. "Tucker is in danger!"

He knew this of course. "I'll go back from him. I promise."

She nodded. ". . . OK. I know he'll be safe with Gio in the meantime."

"Exactly.", He acknowledged. "So please just listen to me for the good of your well being. We cant-" Out of nowhere, a giant steel tail blocked their path. Samuel looked up to find a Steelix, the evolved form of Difo's Onix. "Oh no . . . "

"Groaar!" The iron tail swung forward and whipped the two backwards into the Lake of Pallet.

Sammy arose from the water, soaking wet. He turned to find Hayley in the same condition. "Hayley, find shelter! I'll hold off Steelix!"

Hayley just starred at Sammy with astonishment. _"What is he thinking? He hasn't any Pokemon with him. He wont last!" _

But the man of willful sacrifice side stepped back to land, seizing the Iron Pokemon's attention onto him. "Hayley, please just go!", He whispered loudly. "For me!"

"Sam . . . " She could only hesitate for a minute, before realizing the request stowed upon her. She turned her back on him, and quickly but quietly scuttled back into the Lake before realizing the mistake she was about to make. _"Why am I doing this?"_

…...

Spencer finally revealed himself from his hiding spot. "Meowth, lets head to the Police Station and get help!"

But Meowth would not dare leave his master to fight alone. "Meow!"

"We need to do our parts to end this madness!", He explained to the bothered feline. "And I need your help!"

But the decision was no longer theirs. An Alakazam, the full evolved from of Difo's Abra, was levitating onto their position, bending both of it's spoons forward. "Kazam! Ala!"

Spencer and Meowth shrieked as a telekinetic tide thrusted them into a larger pile of rubble.

Alakazam approached with another intent on attacking. "Ala!"

But Meowth jumped in front of Spencer, taunting the Psychic opponent with it's claws. "Meow!"

It didn't take long for Spencer to realize that Meowth was allowing Spencer to run off and seek help, by combating Alakazam. The teen scrambled to his feet and hastily coursed toward the Police Station, leaving Meowth to broil with the enemy.

"Ala!" Alakazam used it's Psychic powers to lift Meowth off its feet and send it flying even farther backwards.

Meowth was fast to rebel. The feline regained it's ground and used the weather to it's advantage by summoning a Powerful Thunderbolt attack at Alakazam.

Before it could be hit, The Psychic foe abruptly vanished from it's position, and Teleported behind Meowth, delivering a fully powered Psycho Cut.

The Scratch Cat collapsed to the ground upon being bombarded by rings of blue energy. "Meow!"

…...

The Thunderstorm was intensifying. Behind an abandoned house, Gio and Delia hid quietly.

Delia slumped against the brick wall behind her in distrait, trying to calm Faith down. "Gio . . . what do we do?"

But Gio was trying to cease Tucker's crying while refuging him in his arms. "Tucker, you gotta be quiet bud. Please?"

"I want mommy.", He sniffled. "I want her!"

Delia caressed Tucker's head. "You'll be with mommy again. But you have to behave, okay?"

The child nodded and rested his head against Gio's shoulder. "Make the bad guy go away."

Gio could only sigh. "I'm . . . trying to, buddy." He turned to Delia, as the 6 Year Old began to fall asleep. "We cant keep cheating death."

"Thats why we're together.", She whispered. "So we can face our enemies together."

"But Difo's going to find us, Delia.", Gio explained, with a serious tone. "And he'll kills us if he gets the chance . . . . But Tucker and Faith don't deserve that fate. So . . . I'm asking you to help me by taking them to safety."

"But Gio! You cant-"

"I'll do whatever it takes to hold Difo off.", He said with a desperate tone. "Just please . . . do what I ask?"

His request was difficult to fulfill. But they couldn't stay hidden for long. And Gio was willing to fight risk with risk. "Gio, I'll do it. But please . . . be safe. If you die, then . . . . so will I."

"No. Never.", He whispered, surprising her with a kiss.

She gave in and almost refused to let the moment break as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But the cry of the Legendary Bird of Lightning was nearing. Delia separated from Gio and conveyed Tucker into her custody. Without a word, she hurriedly dispersed from the area. Only Gio remained, ready to face his possible destiny.

"Enough games, you child!", Difo mocked from the sky. "You can no longer hide from me!"

But hiding was no longer Gio's intention. _"You wan to play, Difo? Fine. Lets play!" _He withdrew a Pokeball and released the ally inside.

Scyther appeared. "Scyyther!"

Gio climbed upon Scyther's back, and gave his orders. "Into the Sky Scyther! And no screw ups!"

"Scyy!" The mantis propelled it's wings, and ascended into the air.

As soon as he was high enough, Gio's eyes met with Difo's. It was the stare of death, but Gio expected nothing less. Difo was now out of his mind. He was an outcast, deserted and hated by his own comrades. Gio knew this was all his fault. But he didn't care. His hatred for Difo was acceptable. The man was obsessed with trying to destroy him. And now, Gio would do all he could to defeat his nemesis and turn the tables once and for all. "What do you plan to do once you've killed me, Difo? You're still wanted by both Torino and the Law. You wont last!"

Difo snarled. "Fool! I posses The Legendary Bird of Thunder! I am unbeatable!"

"It's a copy.", Gio began to fibbingly insult. "It's worthless! Its not the real thing! You may believe you own the mos powerful Pokemon in the world, but the true Legendaries belong to a Trainer who can train them properly . . . like me!"

"Enough!", Difo hollered at the top of his lungs, simultaneously with the rumbling thunder. "Vengeance is my priority! And as long as you live, it always will be! Zapdostwo, kill the boy and his bug!"

The Bird Lunged into Scyther like a cannonball! It was quick and painful.

As Scyther struggled to recover, Gio noticed that Difo and Zapdostwo had completely demolished many of the neighborhood houses below. "Scyther, lets head for the Lake!"

Scyther regained it's bearings, and glided further away at Gio's command. But this was no easy maneuver. The pair found themselves having to dodge a barrage of attacks, many of them just barely missing Scyther.

The Bird of Lightning furiously conjured dozens of more super powerful Thunderbolts at the retreating Duo, while tailing after them.

Scyther was taking heavy damage. "Scy!"

"Scyther . . . just hang in there!", Gio urged. He knew drawing Difo to the lake would be challenging but would prevent anymore destruction upon the neighborhood below. Everyone would be safe . . . except himself.

…...

Delia entered the Pallet Town Pokemon Center, carrying both Tucker in her arms and Faith in her bag. She glanced around to see that everyone was dead silent, like zombies auditing the wrath of the Thunderstorm. She payed no mind and hurriedly approached the counter.

"Miss, what in the world are you doing prowling about outside at a time like this?", Nurse Joy admonished. "Don't you know the whole town is on Lock down?"

"Chans! Chansey!", The Chansey behind the counter chided.

But Delia was in no mood to be lectured. "I'm sorry Nurse Joy, but I need to you and your staff to watch over this child and my baby Pokemon."

"Oh but of course!", She acknowledged, signaling Chansey to bring Pichu to the back room.

As Chansey did this, Nurse Joy placed Tucker sitting upright on the counter. "Are you alright sweetie?" As she began to wake the little 6 Year Old awake, she noticed Delia heading back to the front entrance. "Miss, you mustn't go out there. Its dangerous!"

Delia opened the door, but before heading out, she turned back to Nurse Joy. "I know, but my boyfriend needs me." Then she departed, back into the storm, leaving behind distressful Faith.

…...

Sammy could no longer run away from the Steel Snake. As he advanced to Lake Pallet, His feet were tiring, and the pursuit had become a wager of life or death. He had to slow down . . . and face his fate. _"Hayley is safe at the hospital, and Tucker is safe under Gio's protection.", _He minded._ "I've done . . . all I can_ ." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the impending titan Pokemon. "You have prevailed, Steelix. Now do what you must do."

Steelix growled indignantly, and prepared to crush the human with it's Iron Tail. "Grrrraaaorrr!" But before it could do so, the beast could hear sirens bearing from behind. It turned it's head behind.

Sammy's mouth dropped. It was a marvelous! Spencer and Pidgeotto were leading a squad of police officers to ambush the Steel Snake. He smiled. "Spencer, you truly are one to count on!"

"Anytime, Professor.", He shouted back, coasting to his position.

Infuriated, Steelix roared to the skies while being besieged by dozens of Flamethrowers, directed by the pack of the Officers' Growlithes.

After a few more blows of flames, Steelix finally fainted to the ground. The several officers took the opportunity to secure the area.

"We're here to arrest the culprit!", Officer Jenny informed Samuel "Where is he?"

Sammy pointed his finger into the storm clouds above lake Pallet.

…...

Indeed above Lake Pallet, Gio and Difo were engaging in an appalling Aerial War. The Mantis and the Thunder Bird clashed, adapting to their instincts while violently brawling.

Zapdostwo absorbed another consumption of electrical energy, and blasted it into Scyther's direction.

"Scyther, fury cutter!"

Scyther launched into the ray of Thunder power, parrying most of the bolts with it's fast motioning claws swiping forward.

Gio had learned to handle and combat Electric Type attacks thanks to his encounters with Surge. But that was basically the only advantage he had. Zapdostwo was overwhelming! He didn't know how he was resiting so much violence, or why? Perhaps the battle with Lola had made Scyther become far more assiduous and far less gawky.

"Zapdostwo, Wing Attack!"

"Slash Attack, Scyther!"

Zapdostwo Spread its wings out like a jet and bolted at Scyther.

Scyther Spreads its Scythes out like scissors and lunged at Zapdostwo.

Another devastating collision derived that severely injured both pairs of combatants.

But the Thunderstorm was on Difo's side, and Zapdostwo immediately revived with an admission of Thunder Power.

Scyther, barely hanging on for it's life, returned to the air. "Scyyyy . . . "

"Accept your death!", Difo howled sharply from beyond. "Accept it!"

Gio was hugging his pet. "I'm already proud of you, Scyther. But only one side is going to survive. I need you understand that."

Scyther nodded weakly, as the heavy rain bean to blind its vision. "Sccccy."

…...

With Tucker and Faith safe at the Pokemon Center, Delia braved the intense storm as she began to make her way across the river bridge and to Lake Pallet. She was ready to fight!

"Electrivire! Elec!" But the fighting had already begun. Difo's former Electabuzz was now an Electrivire, and was blocking Delia's path with a readiness to destroy. Difo had undoubtfully prepared his Pokemon for this day, by training them to be killing machines.

But Delia showed no fear as she stood only feet away from the electric killer. "You're despicable for not recognizing the evilness of your master!" With no time to wasted, she hurled a Pokeball forward. "Pokemon need love and kindness to be strong!"

Gloom appeared. "Glooooom."

"Gloom, use Sludge Bomb!"

But Electrivire simply shielded itself with Protect.

Delia gritted her teeth. _"Okay, I had was not expecting that . . ."_

"Electri!" The electric ogre swiftly charged at Gloom and delivered an effective Thunderpunch.

Gloom sailed backwards and crashed into a Mud hole.

Delia sorrowfully recalled Gloom. "Oh dear . . . " 

Electrivire resumed to taunt Delia, approaching in an intimidating manner. "Elec!"

But Delia wouldn't have it and threw her final Pokeball into the fight. "I'm not done yet!"

Shinx appeared. "Shinx! Shinx!"

"Shinx, Tackle!"

The Cub wailed at the giant foe, plowing it's head into its abdomen . . . as if it were making any progress.

Electrivire grabbed the smaller opponent and nailed it into Delia, knocking her over.

"Owww!"

Shinx was desperate to make a comeback now. It leaped off of Delia and braced it's ground. "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!"

Delia easily caught onto Shinx's second chance. "Shinx, Thunderbolt!"

"Shinxxx!", The cub ignited power from the thunderstorm above, and redirected it at Electrivire.

But with no trouble at all, Electrivire did the same. It's beam instantly overpowered Shinx's and the electrical detonation sent Shinx over the edge of the bridge; Fainted.

Delia cupped her mouth in horror and raced to the edge of the bridge to reclaim Shinx before it could float down river. "Shinx, return!" Before she could turn around and retreat, Electrivire had already gripped Delia by the arm and was swinging her around relentlessly until it finally released her.

Delia fell harshly into a bush. "Ahhh!", She shrieked in pain. Hurt, she sat up to see that Electrivire was about to finish the job. It was absorbing Energy for a Thunder Attack! "Oh, please no! No more!" She shut her eyes in wait for her fate. That was . . . until she heard the improbable.

"Pi! Pichu!"

"Fa. . . Faith?" Delia reopened her eyes. The sight was . . . stunning. Her tiny Pichu was consuming the energy of the Thunderbolts, crashing down upon her. "Faith!"

"Eleccc . . . " Electrivire dared not infringe. All of it's releasing power was being vacuumed by the mouse. The minute it broke off, would be the moment Faith would unleash hell.

Pichu was almost fully charged. "!" It was the most destructive and explosive Thunder Attack that Delia had ever seen!

The Thunder Ogre was helplessly buffeted with Faith's Electrical blowout. The moment the attack terminated, was the moment Electrivire was sent flying far off into the distance.

Faith quickly balanced her capacity, and refrained the attack. Afterwards, the tiny mouse just stood staring innocently at Delia. "Pichu!"

Delia couldn't believe it. Faith had abandoned sanction at the Pokemon Center in order to help her! But that wasn't the only concern. Gio was right! Faith was a fighter and always would be at the right opportunity. Ever since the tiny mouse first hatched, Delia had been overprotective of her. But now, The Pichu she loved like her own child, was growing up fast. And now . . . she could accept that. "Faith . . . thank you."

"Pichu!" Faith jumped into Delia's arms and chanted gleefully.

Delia laughed. "I think it's time Gio and I start training you." But thoughts of the future were revolving around there and then. She quickly remembered the situation, and felt her heart ache. With Faith at her side, Delia recoiled to the ground and scrambled to Lake Pallet. "Gio . . . Please be alright! Please!"

…...

Half a mile away from Gio's battle, Hayley now found herself swimming back towards Sammy. _"Sam thinks he can do this all on his own. But I'm the only one least expected to fight back.", _She pondered. _"I need to do what my heart is telling me to do. I'm sorry Sammy, but this is no longer your fight and no longer my wedding day" _She continued to paddle as hard as she could to a new hidden position. _"Tucker . . . this is for you."_

…...

For Meowth, the tide of the battle was turning. The scratch cat was small, but had repelled far worse foes than Alakazam. After everything he had contended, The Psychic enemy was no longer a threat. Gio was the inspiration . . . and always would be.

"Meow!" Meowth spewed a Water Pulse at Alakazam.

"Ala!" The Telekinetic adversary seized the attack with a confusion and sent it back at double the speed.

Meowth sprang into the air and dodged it with ease. Maneuvers were becoming less challenging. And so far, Meowth had yet to surprise Alakazam with it's secret weapon. As Gio had taught, simple attacks will let the enemy's guard down. That's the moment to finish with an advantage attack; the one least anticipated.

Though Difo brutally trained his Pokemon, he was sloppy and careless. That is why Alakazam could feel victory near. Underestimating the enemy is always a bad decision.

"Meowthy!" Meowth reached the ground behind Alakazam, and fired another Water Pulse

But even from behind, Alakazam was able to counter with another Psychic Attack.

The time was right! Meowth hastily volleyed A Shadow Ball at Alakazam.

The Psychic manipulator, however, reversed the dark orb's course. It was well aware of Meowth's type and expected the Shadow Ball to soar right through Meowth.

But the assumption was completely false. Instead, Meowth regained control of the Shadow Ball instead of conjuring another, and blasted at Alakazam.

Critical Hit! The unenvisioned revolt launched Alakazam backwards, resulting in an instant fainting . . . and everything became silent again, aside from the blare of the Thunder above. It was over. Meowth owed its victory to Gio. But he couldn't owe anything to his master if Difo had succeeded in completing his massacre.

"Meow!" The Feline refused to break and sped to Lake Pallet. Gio was in danger.

…...

"We must arrest Difo!", Officer Jenny proclaimed, viewing Gio's fight up above.

"I'm afraid Difo's fate is no longer to be decided by the authorities.", Samuel explained, also watching. "This is Gio's fight. We cant get involved."

"But Gio and Scyther are loosing!", Spencer pointed out. "We cant let them . . . die."

…...

Gio was panting, barely able to stay conscious. The pain he was experiencing was insufferable. And this was only the least of Zapdostwo's potential. "Scyther . . . I cant . . . I . ."

His words became scattered.

"Scyy!", The mantis shrieked, fretting for Gio's condition. "Scyy-"

A Blast of Lightning from Zapdostwo afflicted upon Scyther, and sent the pair of heroes pummeling down toward the lake.

Difo cackled. "Now thats more like it!"

With his last movement, Gio recalled Scyther back into it's Pokeball. Scyther had taken it's beating. And it didn't deserve to die as Gio was about to.

…...

Only a yard away, Delia could see Sammy, Spencer, and several police officers all pointing to the sky. _"No . . ."_, She moved her focus to see what was greatly upsetting her allies. Gio and Scyther were unconscious, plunging down into the lake like an asteroid. "No! Gio!" Delia placed faith on the ground, dived into the lake and swam into Gio's direction.

…...

Sammy, Spencer, and the authorities all watched in painful silence as Delia dragged Gio ashore to their presence. The Rain Continued to Pour down.

Once grounded, Delia settled Gio into her arms and examined him. He was bruised everywhere, with deathly blood spilling from his mouth. She began to pound her palms against his chest in total defiance. "No! Wake up! Please, Gio!"

No response. Not even CPR was reviving him.

Her face became soaked in tears. "Gio . . .please wake up!" She shook him desperately. "No . . . please no!" Her mouth collapsed into his, trying to fill his lungs with the essence of life.

"Meow?" Gio's best friend appeared to tend to it's wounded master. "Meow!" But Meowth knew . . . he had arrived too late. "Meowwwwwwwww.", The cat moaned as it cuddled up to Gio's arm in depression.

Delia continued to breath into Gio.

Sammy and Spencer gathered beside Delia, trying to help shake Gio awake.

The Police Officers only bowed in sorrow.

"Gio, you must here our pleas!", Sammy exclaimed to the motionless body of the youth. "You saved me. Now I let me save you!"

"You cant die, Gio!", Spencer added affectionately. "We need to stick together, remember?"

Finally, Delia separated and hopelessly cried into Sammy's shoulder. "Sammy, please tell me this isn't happening."

"Delia . . .", The young professor began with tears of his own, remembering his father. "Oh, why must this day go on? We are loosing our loved ones. I cant bear it any longer-"

He was interrupted by the sound of Gio coughing.

"Gio?", Delia swerved around to find her boyfriend breathing again.

Gio could only faintly see blurriness, but could clearly hear the voices around him. "Delia . . . Meowth . . . Sammy . . . .Spencer . . .Thank you." , He rasped.

Delia felt her world turn right side up again. It was miracle! It was a blessing! "Gio . . ." She hugged him as firmly as she could. "Don't ever do that again!"

He flinched. "Ahh, you're hurting me!"

She jumped off him, blushing. "Right . . .sorry." She wiped her tears away and touched his head. "We're going to get you to a hospital as soon as-"

In a blink of an eye, A gash of Electrical virtue bounded into the ground, resulting in a shaky detonation that launched Sammy, Spencer, Delia, Meowth, and all of the officers away from Gio. They screamed.

Gio felt his breath speed up again after looking above to see Difo and Zapdostwo, readying a new deadly attack. "Difo, no more . . .", He spoke exhausted.

"You were supposed to die right then and there!", The Madman roared dementedly. "But now, I'm going to make sure you die once and for all with no further charades! NO ACCEPTATIONS! ZAPDOSTWO, USE ZAP CANNON!"

Zapdostwo roused an engrowing electrical orb from it's beak. The energy was supreme and almost uncontrollable, for the most powerful Electric Attack in existence was being empowered by the Thunderstorm itself.

"No!" Delia squealed.

She tried to rejoin Gio, but Sammy pulled her back. "Delia, you'll be killed!"

"KILL HIM!", Difo demanded maniacally.

The Bird of Lightning fired it's colossal sphere of lightning forward.

But just barely before impact, Hayley heaved from her hiding spot in the lake, shoved Gio away, and became pulverized.

The waved of shocking energy scattered through the air and sparks flew everywhere.

Difo removed his arm from his sight to find Gio still alive. "No . . . NO! ZAPDOSTWO, KILL HIM!"

But bird was not responding. Instead . . . it was cascading to the ground.

"I SAID KILL HIM!"

The bird flapped its wings irrepressibly, knocking Difo off it's back. Something was wrong. Zapdostwo was no longer functioning . . . it was loosing its mind, squawking as it crawled on the ground like a maniac.

Difo stood his ground and backed away cautiously. "What's going on?" But he knew perfectly well was was going. He just couldn't relish or admit it.

**FLASHBACK**

Difo and Fuji stood in New Island's cloning facility room, watching the progression of Zapdostwo.

**POKEMON REPLICATION SEQUENCE: 98% Complete**

"We're almost there.", Fuji assured Difo. "All that remains is the experiment's stamina toleration."

"And how long will that take?", Difo impatiently interrogated.

"A week at least . . . ", Fuji confessed.

"No!", Difo exclaimed in anger. "I cant wait that long! I've waited long enough as it is! I want Zapdostwo this instant so I can be on my way!"

"But if it awakens prematurely, it's functions may fail!", Fuji warned. "Every clone is incomplete until all of it's functions are acquired. And as an incomplete being, Zapdostwo will cease to exist."

"You mean die?"

"Fade away.", Fuji corrected. "It's progress will revert and it's mortality will dissolve."

But Difo was in denial. "Nonsense! You just want the Pokemon for yourself!"

"No! This Pokemon is all for you!", Fuji explained in panic. "I'm serving you only for the payment I seek. I want nothing to do with the experiment itself, I assure you!"

"Payment?", Difo grumbled enraged. "Oh, I'll give you payment!" He shoved Fuji to the ground and threw a chair into the chamber of Zapdostwo, shattering the glass. "Awaken, my slave!"

**PRESENT TIME**

Difo helplessly watched as Zapdostwo's body began to vanish into thin air. "No . . . I've come so far!"

Only the last squeal of the Bird made everyone shudder, and finally it was silenced. Zapdostwo was . . . gone.

"It's over, you crook!", Said officer jenny as she approached with handcuffs.

Difo grimaced and slowly began to march at Gio as he pulled a pistol from his pocket and pointed it a Giovanni. "No . . .it will never be over! Neve-" His words became lost. His face went blank, and his eyes rolled back. He stopped moving, almost about to lose his balance. A rush of pain was now overtaking his body. With his last breath, he looked down to see what had caused the sudden agony.

But Gio could see perfectly now. A piercing Psybeam attack from behind had torn right through Difo like a needle in a piece of cloth. "Dif . . . Difo?"

Difo only grinned and sniffed the air a final time. "Finally . . . I'm free from fear . . . " And with his final words, he fell face down onto the mud and died peacefully.

With Difo out of sight, Gio could only glimpse the attacker from behind in what looked like Commander Crissela and her Jynx. But before he could squint for a better look, the two figures disappeared. He turned away, as half of the Police Officers apprehended Difo's body while the other half began to form a barrier between the crime scene and the forming crowd of News reporters, Press crew, and local neighbors. Still heavily wounded, Gio stumbled his way over to dying Hayley whom was being surrounded by Spencer, Meowth, Faith, and . . . Sammy. Delia aided him as he struggled onward.

The bride in white was barely hanging on for her life, gasping for air as her hands trembled within Sammy's. "Sam . . . . I . . . .I . . . I'm sorry." She could barely make out her words.

Sammy fell into tears. The perfect day for doing so. "Hayley, why?"

She directed her shaking finger at Gio. "He . . .He. .. He is Tucker's future."

Gio felt all sort of emotions flooding through his mind. He couldn't speak. He just couldn't. Hayley had saved him, so that he may save Tucker. That was the logic. Gio was flattered, but saddened at the same time. Why? Because he had yet to truly interpret her dying request.

"I tried so hard to protect you . . . " Samuel closed his eyes and kissed Hayley's hand. "I love you."

"I . . . I . . . I love you to.", She stuttered in whisper. "Now be strong . . .and . . .and . . . let . . . . . . go . . .. . . . . ." The final words of Hayley Oak had been spoken, and Sammy was left to sob in torment.

A wife dead. A father dead. A villain dead.

Ambulances swarmed the scene. Sirens haunted the site. Emotions unrepairable.

The Storm stopped. Only mist remained. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Sammy's heart; scattered in pieces.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(One chapter left will conclude this first story in my planned saga of the Giovanni chronicles.)


	50. Chapter 50: Only Just Begun

(We've come so far, and now the journey finally ends . . . or does it?)

The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni – Chapter 50: Only Just Begun

1 Week has occurred since the Pallet Town Massacre, and Gio has spent the past 7 days recovering from his injuries in the hospital. Delia has payed another daily morning visit, to find Gio sleeping.

"Happy Birthday, Gio.", Delia gently whispered awake Gio. "Feeling any better today?"

Gio opened his eyes to see the beautiful face, taunting his gaze. He smiled. "Thats how I want to wake up everyday."

She shook her head laughing. "Oh, I bet you would!"

"I wasn't being funny . . . for once."

She nodded with a sarcastic glance. "Yes because you're such the comedy king."

He sat up to kiss her contently, before moving over the the edge of the bed to stretch. "I'm so sick of hospital visits.", He yawned.

She didn't blame him. "Yes and on your birthday to."

He shrugged as if unconcerned. "No big deal. Just like any other day."

This made her upset. Why would he say something like that? But her trepidation soothed when she remembered who she was talking to. "Well, you can at least try to be happy."

He gave her a look as if intimidated. "Look at me? Do I look like I'm in any condition to be happy?" Aside from that, it's not like any of his family would care to call and wish him a happy birthday. _"Right, as if was expecting my mom to call."_

She looked at the bruises on his shoulders, wounds on his legs, and several other injuries. He made a good point. She wouldn't be to pleased about the situation either. "Well . . . you were pretty happy to see my face when you woke up.", She pointed out.

He laughed. "How could I not be?"

"_Well he's laughing.", _Delia thought cheerfully. _"Thats a good sign." _

They stopped conversing the moment the Doctor walked in the room. He minded his own business and began to check Gio's heart rate with his stethoscope. "Well, it seems that you're recovering very rapidly. And the test results show no permanent injuries." He began to mark Gio's paper file with notes. "You should consider yourself lucky."

"Sorry doc but I don't believed in luck."

The Doctor chuckled. "Well anyway, you're free to go home."

Gio sighed. "Good. I was getting pretty bored anyway."

The Doctor shrugged. "It is your birthday, after all. I have a good feeling that you'll want to be with your family."

"You bet." , Gio lied in response, climbing out of the bed. But the moment he had both feet on the floor and released his grip from the bed, his balanced collapsed. "Ahh!"

Delia shrieked and speedily caught him. "Gio . . . maybe you should stay a bit longer."

"No!", Gio refused. "I promised Sammy that I'd be there for him at the funeral today."

Delia frowned upon hearing mention of the funeral later on. Oh, how she dreaded the thought of it. The final farewell for Sam's wife and father. Sam and Tucker would be lost in torment. "The funeral is a time for Sam's grieving. I'm sure he wont mind if you-"

"No!", Gio insistently rejected the suggestion, as he began to stand back up. "I'll be alright, I just need to get the hang of-" He fell again.

Delia quickly rebalanced him with her hands. "Having second thoughts?"

"May I recommend the use of crutches?", The doctor suggested.

Gio grimaced, reminded of his time in Fuchsia City. "No chance in hell."

"Gio!", Delia hollered, displeased with his words. "You know I don't look kindly upon foul language."

"Yes mother.", Gio said jokingly. He then turned back to the doctor. "Alright, fine! I'll take the crutches."

…...

Samuel Oak was being interrogated by Officer Jenny, inside a dark vault within the Police Station. The authorities weren't mad at him, but desperate to gain as much information as possible. After all, these were desperate times . . . or rather, dark times.

"I'm very sorry about your wife and father.", Jenny sympathized, trying to make the young professor comfortable. But those were definitely the wrong words. "Originally, Pokemon Theft was the main fault of Torino. But now, the crime organization has gone to far with these assassinations, murders, and treacherous plots. Marcus Difo is dead, but we need to find the culprit who killed him, and the secret behind his or her motives. Not to mention the possible killer of . . . well, your father."

Samuel sat silent, still emotionally scarred but uncaring to his requested presence.

"Professor, we need as much information as possible.", Jenny pressed on. "Is there any knowledge you can or cannot provide us with, concerning the situation?"

Sammy sighed and shook his head. "No, officer."

She crossed her arms. "I do hope you're not lying."

"My wife's murderer is no more, and I am a peace with that.", Sammy explained in a hushed tone. "But if I knew anything about the murder of my dad, I'd be the first to inform you. Why? Because I could not live with myself if that horrid crime ended up going unpunished." He stood up and continued to speak robotically. "With your permission, I'd like to return home and prepare for the funeral of my deceased loved ones."

Jenny felt his pain and decided that further interrogation would get her nowhere considering the the man honestly knew very little. "Alright, Professor. You may leave."

And without any further words, he left the room.

…_..._

"- and in other news, more information regarding the murder of Pallet Town's Nelson Oak has been confirmed.", The News Reporter announced. "Investigators believe the Pallet Town Professor to have been killed by Marcus Difo, a strange man with former ties to Torino. Difo himself, was also killed, after he murdered Hayley Oak shortly after the first victim. The assassin responsible for the death of Difo is still yet to be verified-"

Rita shut of the Comscreen, satisfied with what she had heard. "Such a pity.", She fibbingly sorrowed. "Oh, poor Nelson Oak. But . . . the world goes on!"

Miyamoto stood in silence beside her superior. What could she say? She didn't know the murdered professor personally, but she did know that Rita had an extreme disliking for him. But frankly, she wasn't concerned for such matters. She had to change the subject to something more vital. "Madame, I feel I must talk to you about your engagement to Metsuma."

"Oh?", The older woman inquired. "Very well. But make it quick."

"I just wanted to tell you . . . ", But the innocent agent just could bring herself to do it. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you."

Rita snickered. "Is that all? I mean, how could you not be? I'm getting married!"

A Briskomy Guard poked his head into the Gym Office. "Madame, your helicopter has arrived. And don't worry, we've already taken deliberately of loading you luggage aboard."

As Rita stood up from her desk and reached for her purse, Miyamoto stopped her. "Madame? I wasn't aware of your departure. Where might you be going?"

"I'm returning to Briskomy Headquarters to relieve my duties there.", She confirmed. "A bit short notice, but I can be very hasty about such planning."

Miyamoto sighed despondently. "And . . . I suppose you want me to look after the Gym while you're gone, correct?"

Rita burst into laughter. "Oh, sweet dear Miyamoto! You're are such a hoot! Now hurry up, and get ready so we can leave."

Miyamoto flushed with gratification. Respect from the Madame was usually very rare, despite their friendship. "Oh, thank you Madame!" She hugged her superior with all her affection.

Rita slithered away. "Ehh, I think you need to loose a few pounds there, Miyamoto."

"Madame, I'm pregnant.", She reminded, as if she actually hadn't expected such a remark.

"Pregnant?" Rita's face looked astounded. "Since when?"

Miyamoto roller her eyes with a chipper smile. "Never mind. Perhaps we should just go."

But as the two walked orderly down the hall, they noticed a chubby middle aged man prancing down the hall. "Hello there, ladies!"

"Who is that?", Miyamoto whispered.

The man appeared before them, and Rita quickly introduced. "OK, lets met this brief. Miyamoto this is my replacement Gym Leader."

Miyamoto stood puzzled. "I don't think you have the authorization to just choose a successor at Random."

"I'm aware.", Rita sighed carelessly. "It's not as if I wont be returning. He's just subbing until we get back."

"That's right!" The man cheered. "Lawrence Gymleader at your service!"

"Lawrence Gymleader?", Miyamoto questioned. "Is Gymleader really your last name?"

Lawrence scratched his head. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"But Madame, why him?"

"Because he made it into the Indigo Plateau Conference. Thats gotta count for something." Rita looked at her watch and grumbled. "No more talk! Lets go!" She pulled Miyamoto down the hall away from the bizarre man.

"Don't worry, Madame! I've always been a fan of Briskomy! I'll take good care of everything!", He assured. "Because I finally know my life's calling is to be a Substitute Gym Leader and to-"

"Yeah, whatever!", Rita's voice shouted from afar. "Just don't touch anything in my office or I'll have you behind bars!"

Rita and Miyamoto continued to converse as they rushed outside the Gym and into the Briskomy helicopter. The premises was heavily guarded by Briskomy Security. "Is it me, or did that Lawrence man look a lot like the Pizza guy who delivered to our university a while back?", Miyamoto pointed out.

"Personally, I could have sworn I've seen his face at some restaurant.", Rita told her, as they sat on in their seats. "But anyway, back on the subject of this departure."

Her minor nodded. "Madame, I thought you were pleased with how Kade was handling things at HQ."

"Oh, I am.", Rita ensured with her gaze fixed upon the airborne sky outside the window. "But, as a government Commissioner, Kade needs to focus on politics. He has good connections in the senate, and that may result in a further delay for our eventual inspection. We need all the delay we can get if Project Rocket is to finalize."

Miyamoto nodded in understatement. "Thats why you left the Gym?"

"Yes. Besides, that stupid publicity stunt was barely benefiting us.", She grunted. "We'll need to try something harder in the near future to convince those no good Pokemon Training Protesters that we adore their pathetic little creatures."

"It wont matter.", Miyamoto enlightened with an evil grin. "Soon you will be married, and have all the wealth you desire! Soon Project Rocket will climax, and you will dominate Kanto and Johto!" She felt she needed to payback Rita with some sort of encouragement. After all, their new destination would advantage her and the baby as swell.

"Oh, such touching words.", Rita cackled. "But yes! Once it is all mine, I will have nothing to fear. I will be the richest woman in the world!"

"Though, I must admit that the time at the Gym has made you more fearful." Miyamoto complimented. "But all good things must come to an end."

Rita shook her head with a devious grin. "Oh, silly Miyamoto. I've only just begun."

…...

The saddest day of Sammy's life had been realized the moment he stepped foot into the Funeral Courtyard. He took a deep breath, and with his drearily son Tucker at his side, the two began to march past the dozens of mourners toward the closed caskets. It was his choice to hold both the ceremonies on the same day, so that he may rid of his anguish all at once. But it would not be the same for Tucker. Sammy didn't bother to greet the gathered loved ones. Just by quick glances, he could spot the guests. On his left, Delia and her parents stood crying with their heads bowed. Behind them stood some well known neighbors and their Pokemon, following the same notion. On the right stood his two brothers; Marco Oak, the Post master and Fredrick Oak, the town security executive and personal advisor to the Mayor. Among others, they had obviously already said their final farewells. Behind them was Spencer Hale and several relatives, mixed from both his and Hayley's family. Sammy noticed Agatha and Haunter hiding up ahead, but didn't bother to pay any attention. His breath became short as his neared the caskets. _"I cant . . .do this."_

But Tucker began to break into tears. "Daddy, is mommy coming back?"

Samuel began to open his mouth, but paused in total confusion. He had know idea what to say. He could only kneel down, hug his son, and join the tears. "She's . . . going to be sleeping, Tucker. For . . . a long time."

The 6 Year Old was in hysteria, and began to scream and cry louder. Finally, he broke free from his father's grip, and began to run back down the grassy aisle. "No! Mommy!"

No one could bare to watch. It was horrifying to see the boy truly interpret the death of his beloved mother.

But Tucker continued to run onward, until he finally was stopped by a 16 Year Old Boy in crutches. He looked up. "Gio?"

Gio carefully kneeled down, and grabbed Tucker by the shoulders. "You need to be strong, bud. Your dad is going through a rough time."

Tears continued to roll down the child's cheeks, as he buried his face into Gio's comfort, hiding his expression from the hundred faces. "I miss mommy . . .", he sobbed. "No more bad guys."

Gio gently embraced Tucker, and whispered softly. "Don't worry. No more bad guys." He was touched that Tucker would always go to him for comfort. He was like Tucker's hero, and always one to count on. But sometimes, he even felt like a father to the boy. "No more bad guys, alright?"

"Promise?"

Gio had to rethink this. These bad guys were the ones that were always after him. He couldn't guarantee any less violence, but he couldn't say he wouldn't at least try to keep away the same kind of villains who killed his mother and grandfather. Gio nodded, and released him from his embrace. "I promise." He ruffled Tucker's hair, and sent him back Sammy's way. "Now go be with your dad. He needs you."

From afar, Samuel thanked Gio with an unexpected smile.

Gio nodded with a grin of his own, regained his crutches, and limped his way back to the mourners.

Tucker quietly returned to his father and held out his hand. "Daddy? Can we say bye to Mommy together?", he sniffled in a light doleful tone.

Samuel nodded and joined hands with his son. He placed his other free hand on the casket of Hayley and closed his eyes. "Hayley . . . we miss you. I didn't think I could make it a whole week without breaking free from my tears. But now . . . . , I'm ready to set you free. Because I know you'll end up in a better place. I love you for now and always. Never, will you be forgotten. Goodbye, my wife . . . . And thank you. Thank you for all my happiness."

Tucker leaned forward and kissed the Casket. Another tear gleamed from his eye. "Bye mommy . . . I love you." The boy felt his heart go numb again, and quickly covered his eyes. But everyone could hear the child's heavy breathing of affliction, as he tried to calm down.

Sammy held his son close, and then turned to face the Casket of his father. He breathed out again, trying to hold back newfound tears of his own. "Dad . . . you were my guidance. You were always there for me whether it what teaching me, scolding me, or embracing me with all the love and care you could give. Now . . . I'm going to make it up to you. I'm going to succeed you just like I promised. And I wont let you down. I love you, dad. And I'm proud of all you've done for me." He stepped downed and bowed his head to absolve his final tears.

Within the gathering of weeping beings, Gio starred at the caskets himself. Now, it was his turn. He looked upon Nelson's and began to whisper his own personal eulogy. "Professor, your motivation is what put me on my feet in the first place. I know you didn't like me at the start but that didn't stop you from helping. And because of you, I have Meowth.", Gio peaked down to see his pet perched by his feet. "So now, I thank you." Gio then turned his attention to Hayley's. "Hayley, I didn't know you too well. But I do know that you are a loving and caring person. If you hadn't moved to Pallet, I would have never became a iconic hero to your son. But what I'm really thanking you for is saving my life, at the sacrifice of your own. But what I don't understand is, why?"

…...

Hours later after the Ceremony, Samuel Oak stood quietly in his father's study room, upstairs the laboratory. The grieving was over, but the truth had yet to begin to unravel. All he could do now was await an update from the police investigation. _"I shouldn't be thinking about this. Its over. Theres nothing that can be done now."_

"Hey, Sammy.", Gio greeted quietly, hobbling into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better actually.", Sammy confessed with a smile. "My Father and Wife have harmonized into the heavens, and have finally been set free from this corrupted world of violence and destruction."

"That only leaves us now.", Gio chuckled.

Samuel stepped back from his position and looked down on the floor. "So, this is where it happened?"

"_I thought he was feeling better. Why bring this up"_, Gio thought, before forcing himself to speak. "Yeah . . ."

"Difo couldn't have done it.", The young professor claimed randomly after a long silence. "There was no motive. He didn't even know my father. So the question is, who is truly responsible?"

Gio shrugged, unable to speculate on such a mystery. "I . . . don't know, Sammy."

"Yes . . . I thought so. So now, we are only left with the information about Hayley's death."

Gio felt sorrow build up within him. But this sorrow was more like, guilt sorrow. He had felt this at the Funeral to, while honoring Hayley but assumed it would pass away. Now, Gio couldn't help but blurt out his opinion to Sammy's statement. "It was me."

Sammy looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean it was you?"

"I'm . . . responsible for Hayley's death.", Gio simply stated, unable to look at his friend. "Difo would have never been in Pallet if I hadn't gotten involved with Torino in the first place. But he was in Pallet because of me, and that's why Hayley is gone."

Sammy was speechless for the moment, but he knew that Gio's accusations against himself was pure nonsense. "Gio, you are not responsible. You're foolish to think you are." Such a line his dad would say and it almost creeped even himself out. "Hayley died by her own will. She sacrificed herself for you, remember?"

Gio nodded slowly. "Yeah . . . I guess so."

"Good. I'm glad you understand."

But this talk only sparked up another question, that Gio had been eager to know. "But why? Why did Hayley sacrifice herself for me?"

"Because if you died, than Tucker's future would be lost.", Sammy riddled.

Gio knew this, but . . . couldn't apprehend the logic behind it. "Either I'm really dumb, or you're just really smart because I don't get it."

Samuel paced toward Gio, and placed his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Hayley and I both wished for you to be Tucker's mentor when he begins his Pokemon Journey one day."

"But why me?"

"You both are compatible.", He began to clarify more clearly. "You've become a hero to him! An older bother to him! A fatherly figure! In those months before you quested to the Indigo Plateau, I noticed that Tucker loved to bond with you, hear of your Pokemon Journey stories, and so on. Hence forth, It occurred to Hayley and I that a decision had already been made on its own. Destiny chose you, Gio."

Gio looked up to his own mentor. "Sammy . . . are you sure?"

"Positive." The professor released his hold from Gio and peacefully exited the room. "Happy Birthday, my friend."

Gio was left to ponder for a moment. _"I didn't know this was so important to them, but . . . I'll do it. It may not be for a few years, but by then, I'll probably be skilled enough to take on a student of my own . . . hopefully."_

…_..._

At New Island's Torino Outpost, Crime Lord Metsuma Rocket stood patiently in Fuji's dark laboratory, with his eyes surveyed upon a Glass Cloning Chamber . . . with a new living being inside, beginning to sprout in development. Metsuma pressed his left hand up against the glass and puffed the air from his lungs. "Torino will soon be at it's prime . . . "

Aside from Metsuma, Torino Commander Crissela stood on his left. "Of course. And with Difo dead and Giovanni at temporary peace, we can begin to concentrate on more critical priorities"

Fuji stood on Metsuma's right, trembling with distress. "And I can assure you that my Team and I will keep you up to date with everything that occurs here, in your absence."

"Keep in mind, Dr. Fuji", Metsuma began to caution. "that this experiment is the key to Torino's future domination of the world. If you mess up in even the slightest, you'll end up worse than Difo himself. Am I understood?"

Terrified, Fuji just nodded repeatedly. But his mind was filled with burden. _"If only he knew that I've never cloned something like this before . . . . Oh, this could turn out disastrous."_

…...

Gio and Delia were watching the sunset at Lake Pallet, both of them laying on the grass together. It was always a magnificent sight that Gio never seemed to get bored of. A year ago, he would watch the outside world from his balcony, completely alone. And now a year later, he was in the outside world itself. He had friends. He had a real home. He had Pokemon. He had a girlfriend. What more could he want? Nothing, or at least yet.

Delia had her head rested upon Gio's shoulder, as she pointed to the sky. "And . . . . now the horizon changes color. See? I told you I had it memorized."

Gio chuckled. "Do you have to show off that talent every time we come here?"

"I'm sorry I'm talented.", She laughed affectionately.

They remained blissfully silent, until Gio noticed Delia frowning. "Whats wrong?"

"Oh, Nothing.", She sighed depressingly. "It's just that school starts on Monday."

"Oh . . . " Gio never cared much for education.

She turned her head to see his reaction. "Well, aren't you going to miss me?"

He sat up, dazed. "Miss you? What do you mean?"

"Aren't you traveling to Johto?", She asked, though unexcitedly "A few months ago you said that you would be-"

"I'm not going anywhere.", He cut her off, embracing a glowing smirk. "You always jump to conclusions, you know that?"

She crossed her arms with conjecture. "Alright then, so your never going to travel again? That seems a like a bit much."

"No!", He denied another assumption of hers. "One day soon, I'll be ready for another journey. But for now . . . . I just want to be with you. "

She gently pushed him back to the ground and gave an arrogant expression as she hovered above him, with her face an inch apart from his. "You realize that if you plan on sticking around, my parents are going to make you enroll in Sammy's class."

"Fine.", He acknowledged seductively, as his lips impended upwards to hers. "Bring it on."

Suddenly, Meowth and Faith leaped out in surprise and began to climb all over them.

"Meowy! Meow!"

"Pichu! Pi!"

Gio laughed and sat up and reel his cat in by the tail. "C'mon Meowth.", He whispered. "I told you to make yourself scarce while I'm pulling my charm on Delia!"

"I heard that!", Delia exclaimed, as she playfully elbowed Gio backwards and held Faith back into her arms. "Gosh, Daddy is such a moron.", She teased.

But Gio quickly tackled Delia to the ground and began to tickle her ribs, much to her dismay. "Meowth, grab her arms. She wont stop hitting me!"

"Meoowww!", The feline chanted, restraining her hands with his paws.

"Gio, stop!", Delia laughed uncontrollably. "Stop or I'll kick you into the lake! Faith, use Thundershock!"

But when he heard this, Gio jumped up and crawled away, unable to get up without crutches. "Alright, alright. I'm off. Happy?"

Delia just grinned innocently. "A little bit." She stood up and helped Gio to his feet and over to his crutches. "Ready?"

"Yeah." He waved his hand behind to signal Meowth. "C'mon buddy, its getting dark. Lets head back to the house."

Beatifically, Meowth followed behind Gio, Delia, and Faith casually. "Meowww."

"Well, Happy Birthday.", Delia wished a final time. "And to think that this is the one year anniversary of how it all began. And now . . . its over."

But Gio shook his head in dispute, and held Delia's right hand into his own as they walked home pacifically . "No, its not over. The way I see, It's only just begun."

TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N: When I posted the first couple chapters of this story, I didn't think it would get any reviews. In fact, I didn't even think many fans cared for Giovanni or Team Rocket. But eventually, some helpful and dedicated reviewers and readers caught on and now, I've planned a whole Saga of Giovanni stories for those followers along with those to come. Thanks to all of you! You have been very supportive! **_

_**And now on to information regarding the sequel. I've already got practically the whole story drafted and figured out, but now I'm on to categorization the chapters into another 50 pieces. Also, I need time to release and concentrate on other stories (not concerning Pokemon) that I would like to post, as well as revising mistakes in the earlier chapters of this story. But the Sequel will come, I assure you. Wont be too long of a wait. And as a gift, I will tell you three major details concerning it. **_

_** will be set exactly 1 Year later after this chapter.**_

_** will have a bit of a darker feel to it, but wont lose it's genre or rating.**_

_** Rocket will finally be born!**_

_**Any other things you may be wondering about can all be judged on speculation concerning unanswered cliffhangers from this story. Such as: Who Stole Meowth's Pokeball? What ever happened to Gio's Housekeeper Paris? What is the secret behind the death of Delia's brother? Will Gio surrender his evolved Pokemon to Commissioner Sorhagen? Why was Gio's name the password to deactivate the Torino bombs back at Cinnabar Island? Will Gio ever find the Key to his Father's Journal? What information could be withheld inside the Journal? Who was the man from Meowth's repressed memory back in the Viridian Gym? Who was the abnormal young woman that Rita found in her mansion basement? What made Gio pass out during his Preliminary Battle with Lola? Will Gio's haunting illusions become reality? Who really killed Nelson Oak? What are Miyamoto's suspicions behind Rita's engagement to Metsuma? What could Metsuma and Fuji be cloning at New Island? What ever happened to Gio's friend Archer? Where is Metsuma's base of operations located? When will the public learn of Briskomy's conspiracy? Will Gio's relationship with Delia go to a new level? Will Gio travel to Johto, meet new friends, face new foes, and capture new Pokemon? (I probably missed a few other cliffs but whatever the case, just pretend they were mentioned above.)**_

_**And last but not least, When will I be posting the sequel? Well, here's your answer : Soon.**_

_**Feel free to PM me if you have any ideas, recommendations, or supportive thoughts concerning the next 'season.' Thanks again to everyone! I would credit you all, but I don't know which of you would be comfortable with me doing so.**_


	51. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

Update 1 - The first chapter of the Giovanni Chronicles **SEQUEL** had been posted. Go to my profile, click the story called 'Blessed Defiance', and enjoy the start of whats to come. Reviews, suggestions, and other recommendations are much appreciated.

Update 2 – The first 20 chapters of my original Giovanni story have been revised. No more grammar errors and minor potholes. A new end scene has been added to 'the truth behind Briskomy'. More chapters will be revised in do time.


End file.
